Definitely A 10
by blissmoonb
Summary: What if Massie never created a boyfast? They never acted on the idea of trailers? And she still loved Derrington? Claire & Cam? Dylan and Mystery Boy? ohh,it's already getting juicy. Rated M for later chapters. R
1. Never Too Late

**8:37**

**Massie Block's Bedroom**

**September 4th**

Massie adjusted the yellow Marc by Marc Jacobs headband that held her luscious hair in place. Thank gawd for her hairstylist, without him; she would probably look like…Kuh-laire! That would be horrible. Before she had time to examine the outfit on her made-to-fit mannequin, Claire herself walked in. Ever since they had become friends, she'd taken up the ever-so-annoying occupation of just "happening" to drop by Massie's room ALL the time.

"Hey Mass." She said with an excitement sure to make anyone think she was high on sugar. Knowing Claire's tendencies it was a very probable assumption.

"Hi." Massie said distractedly playing with her hair. She was still in her gray Juicy Couture pajamas, which was not normal for her, she was usually dressed and ready at least 20 minutes before school started.

"Are you even trying to leave anytime soon, school starts in 15." Claire said holding out an imaginary watch.

Massie looked at her in disbelief. She was actually serious. It was only the first day of eighth grade, how hard could it be? Well asides from the fact that the Briarwood boys now called OCD home. Massie knew that it was all her fault, but she still couldn't help but hate the administration. Couldn't they have put them in trailers or something like that? They were boys, they could handle it. But no, they just had to merge the schools together. It pissed Massie off, but there was an upside to the whole thing, the Briarwood boys are j'adorable. Maybe she would find someone even better than Derrick, or maybe they would get back together. That was her innermost wish, for them to get back together, but she wouldn't admit that to anyone, not even Bean, and that was saying something. Massie pulled the clothes off of her mannequin and walked into her closet, hurrying to get dressed. She reappeared 5 minutes later, ready to go. Massie finally acknowledged Claire and asked her what she thought.

"Hot. Definitely a 10." Claire said with a sweet smile. Massie smiled knowing that she looked good. She wore a magenta Marc by Marc Jacobs dress, yellow flats, and a quilted Chanel bag. It was cute, without being too cute. The yellow in her headband, matched perfectly with the yellow in her shoes, it was perfectly planned and executed, much like everything Massie did, or at least appeared to do. Massie looked over Claire, she had to admit, she didn't look that bad. She wore a pea green top that tightened in the chest area, light wash jean shorts, and ugh, those keds! Hadn't Massie taught her anything?

"Claire, No!" Claire looked startled at hearing her name so forcefully used.

"What?" she said looking over at Massie.

"Why are you wearing those Keds?" Her eyes narrowed and Claire slipped them off pulling the heels that were in her backpack. Massie visibly relaxed as she pulled out the gorgeous heels that were hidden in the bag.

"That looks so much better. Kuh-Laire, you actually look hawt!" Massie said, a smile complimenting her defined features. Claire smiled, enjoying the praise that she received from her friend. While the girls shared a mutual appreciation for the other, Massie's phone buzzed to life, Paper Planes by M.I.A. ringing through the room. Bean jumped back a bit, a little scared of the loud noise. Massie smiled, answering it without checking the id.

"Hello?" she said waiting for a voice to respond.

"Hola. I'm waiting. Where are you guys?" Massie smiled at hearing Alicia's voice.

"We'll be there in 5." Massie walked out of the room quickly, Claire only a few paces behind. They reached the Range Rover in less than 5 minutes shouting goodbye's over their shoulders as they climbed in. Massie's driver, Isaac, smiled at the girls before starting the car, thus beginning their daily route. As they arrived at Alicia's house, they saw the fiery Spanish firecracker standing in front of her door, texting only god knows who on her sidekick. She always had a piece of gossip floating through her brain so this was anything but surprising. As soon as she spotted the car, she made her way over to the car, walking Alicia style, extra slow. She looked a little strange, but she always did when she came back from Spain for the summer. Alicia donned a white YSL dress and purple and black flats, so maybe she didn't look THAT bad, but the bow on the front of the dress kind of totaled the outfit. As she stepped in the car, she hugged the two girls and adjusted herself, to sit perfectly upright.

Next, they arrived at Dylan's house. She wore all black, which surprised all of the girls, even Alicia, who had seen some STRANGE fashion in her own right. She had on black short shorts and a black ribbon trim shirt. She didn't look bad though, at least she had some color, on her feet nonetheless. The flats she wore were yellow, which made the outfit somewhat better. Emphasize somewhat. She also stepped in the car, gave the girls hugs and positioned herself, much like Alicia had done. The car ride was a bit tense, no one wanting to ask why she had such a strange ensemble on. Finally, Alicia broke the silence.

"Dyl, What the hell are you wearing? Are you depressed or something?" Dylan looked at Alicia and finally blurted.

"I gained three pounds. Just when I give up on my obsession, it comes back again. Black makes you look thinner." Everyone knew about Dylan's screwed up views of her body, but they thought she had gotten over it.

"Oh, come off it Dylan. Eat a gummy worm." Claire shoved one at Dylan, and she surprisingly ate it.

"Thanks, Claire." She said giving her a weak smile. Claire beamed back, happy that she could help.

The girls pulled up to the ornate apartments that Kristen stood in front of every morning. Everyone knew that she wasn't rich and lived in the apartments across the street, but she still stood there every morning, in case anyone outside of the PC was stalking her. Kristen wore gray short shorts, a white screen tee, and gladiator sandals and everything was, of course designer. She may have been poor, bur she wasn't fashion stupid. Kristen kept up appearances, just like any member of the PC did. After Kristen entered the car, they made their way to OCD. Well, now it was BOCD. At orientation, they had already gotten the boohooing speech, so there weren't any surprises left. Not even the fact that they had changed the beloved café. Everyone except Massie ah-dored it.

**8:50**

**Front Lawn, BOCD**

**September 4th**

They stepped out of the car, looking as hot as the sun. No one could tell them otherwise. People gaped, and smiled, trying to get a word in. The girls ignored them, brushing them off.

"We're walking to Paper Planes." Massie said so only the PC could hear her.

Each gave her a slight nod of the head, signaling that they knew. The PC walked into the building, immediately making their way to their lockers that were all next to each other. That was the biggest relief of all, that they still had their lockers. Massie walked to her locker, which was in the center, and put in the combination. As soon as it sprung open, she checked her reflection, making sure she looked perfect. She had to, naturally, especially if she'd be seeing Derrington all the time. If they wouldn't be together, at least he could see what he was missing. After everyone did a face check they each hurried to their respective homerooms. Massie to History, Alicia to English, Dylan to Science, Kristen and Claire to Geometry.

Massie walked to her first period, still scheming for a way to win Derrick back. It wasn't her fault that she was hopelessly in love with him. She walked into Mrs. Harper's homeroom and flashed her smile before pulling out her cell phone. Mrs. Harper was a cool teacher, not caring what you were doing, until first bell rang at least. She stared at her phone, taking a random seat in the front of the classroom. She checked her messages, which were, surprisingly empty. Massie scowled, and slipped her phone into her Chanel bag. Instead of continuing to sulk, she looked around, freezing when she realized who sat directly next to her. Her lips got dry and her eyes got wide when she saw who sit was. Derrington looked even hotter than normal, if that was even possible. He wore pants. Pants! Now that was an anomaly. Not to mention the fact that they were Diesel. At that moment Massie wanted to kiss him.

Claire had almost the same amount of shock when she walked into her own homeroom, Kristen's arm locked with hers. The girls were best friends, on account of the fact that they were the "poor" ones. It was something to bond over. As Claire adjusted the low ponytail that kept her flaxen hair at bay, she noticed a head of hair that was unmistakable. Cam. He was standing in front of her with his back to her. She wanted to turn him around and hug him, but she also had the impulse to smack him. It was hard battling two emotions at once. Claire moved past him slowly, letting her shorts peak for themselves. She wanted him to see that she had moved on, she was fair game now. Claire had spent too much time crying over him and she didn't want to be stuck on him. She still liked him, he had been her first kiss, but she didn't want him to think that. Claire could feel the eyes glued to her backside as she purposely took the desk farthest away from the door. Wolf whistles followed her and Kristen held back giggles as she watched her friends show off. She was the only one who didn't have some type of love interest at the moment. Well she had one, but that was just a fling, nothing serious. The rest of the girls, save for Dylan, who was just being, Dylan. Kristen rolled her eyes playfully as Claire announced that she needed a pen. Cam looked murderous, and that was exactly the effect that Clair had wanted. Kristen found it a bit sick, that she was doing that to him, but hey, you know what they say, all's fair in heartbreak and war.


	2. Can't Believe It

**10:20**

**Class, BOCD**

**September 4th**

Claire strolled into class as casually as possible. In truth, she was scared. This was the second class that she had with Cam, and first period hadn't gone as well as it could have. Even though Claire made him jealous, which was her objective, she felt really bad when she saw his face. She felt as if her heart was being torn into millions of itty-bitty pieces. All through class he had this pained look in his eye. Claire settled herself into the impossibly uncomfortable oak desk and put her backpack on the floor next to her. Her eyes then scanned the class, trying to find out where he was, and how far he was away from her. Things were looking up for her that day, he sat all the way at the back, close to the window. As Claire read his expression, she tensed up a bit. He looked murderous.

"Claire." She snapped to attention, already shaken up by Cam. When she saw that it was only Layne, she calmed down, to the point where she was breathing normally again.

"Hey Layne." she said sighing. Her kooky friend looked "different" as usual. She wore a purple,black,blue and yellow color block dress, bright purple flats, a mod fruit clutch and a Rubix cube necklace.

It looked as if she had stepped off a crazy runway in Milan.

"Hey. Why do you look like you've just seen death? Did Massie buy another impossibly expensive purse?" Layne asked feigning seriousness while leaning her pale arms onto the desk. Claire smiled at Layne her insides shaking as she tried to suppress a laugh. She always had a way to cheer her up, even when it was a completely horrible situation. Who else would have gotten her through the summer?

As soon as Mrs. Francis walked in, everyone quieted and Layne ran into her seat, fearing detention. Everyone knew that the 300 year old woman could hear a mouse piss on a piece of cotton at JFK. She was also very fond of detention. Claire sat up straighter and pulled out her binder, fixating her eyes on the blackboard directly in front of her.

**10:43**

**Science Class, BOCD**

**September 4th**

Dylan scribbled another note in her book as she sat in Science. She was determined to keep her grades up this year. Her mother promised her lipo if she did. Dylan pushed back her mass of red hair playing with the tips that didn't quite reach yet. It was weird having class with boys now. All the girls were constantly checking their hair and making sure that they always had make up on. Before, you could spot a girl with UGG's and a sweatshirt on, but now it was all about heels and skirts. The school was starting to look like a huge semi-formal back-to-school dance. Dylan, hating posers just as much as Massie, found it to be super ah-nnoying.

Mr. Kramer called for attention at the front of the room. "Okay. Today, we're doing a lab on genetics. We are going to be testing Gregor Mendel's theory of genetics with actual pea plants. I'm going to need you guys to partner up." Dylan listened attentively and rolled her eyes as all the girls started to squeal, adding extra coats of lipgloss.

"Do you want to work with me?" Dylan was startled when she saw a boy standing in front of her, his Diesel jeans the only thing her bent head could make out. She lifted her head, noticing a Lacoste sweater, then a pair of stunning honey colored eyes. He was possibly the hottest boy she'd ever seen. Dylan nodded, wishing she had access to a tube of her Chanel Glosssimer Gloss. Dylan stood up, trying to look as graceful as possible. "I'm Dylan." She announced announced, making sure her voice didn't shake.

"Jake." he said flashing her a smile that could have made her melt.

The two made their way over to one of the many lab tables, Dylan fixing herself onto one of the super high bar stools. She was never the queen of confidence, she left that up to Massie.

**10:49**

**Study Hall**

**September 4th**

Massie Block pulled the purple streak from behind her ear and replaced it again. She was anything but confident at the moment, wishing she could be an LBR for just one minute. It was rare that Massie had this wish to be unpopular, but it still existed. Sometimes, when she was bombarded by millions of questions and under pressure, she wished she could fade into the background. But then, she remembered how ah-nnoying LBR's were, and she was alright again. Massie tapped her Java Mauve nails against the desk and examined the cuticles on her other hand. This was her study hall period and unlike some people, Massie Block just didn't study. Massie planned parties, came up with schemes, banished others to the world of LBR'dom, but never study. At least never in public. The first part of the day had gone horribly. Derrington always looked as if he was going to say something but he never did. Just before she was about to plead with the study hall overseer, Mr. Covington, to go to the bathroom she received a text.

Meet me at the bathroom.

-x D

Immediately assuming it was Dylan, Massie raised her hand putting up one finger, signaling bathroom, and left. With her Chanel bag swinging off of her wrist and flats slapping against the floor, Massie made her way to the abandoned bathroom on the second floor. It was the unofficial HQ for the PC. Aside from the bomb shelter, but that was only when EVERYONE was present. As she turned the corner, a hand slapped over her mouth and pushed her into the stairwell. The only thing that went through her mind was "911" and "I hope this freak doesn't mess up my hair." She closed her eyes, hoping that this was a dream. It wasn't. The attacker had one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist. As she backed up against the wall, the hand was replaced with a pair of soft lips. Her first instinct was to hit the person, but she couldn't. There was something familiar in the way that he held her...wait. DERRICK! Massie opened her eyes and looked at him trying to kill him with a look. Derrick still had her pinned against the wall, her hands above her head.

"I hate you remember?" Massie spat angrily, hating the fact that he was in complete control.

"You know you liked it." he said, a devilish grin apparent on his gorgeous face. That was one thing Massie had yet to admit to herself. She did.


	3. Don't Stop Til' You Get Enough

12:05

Lunch Room, BOCD

September 4th

Massie rolled her eyes as she heard yet another comment about the new cafeteria. They all acted as if the the old cafeteria needed an upgrade, it didn't. Who cared if this one had a sushi bar or a new chrome look to it? The old one was just fine. So what if Massie was biased? At least she had an opinion aside from "Ohhh shiny!" As she seated herself at table 18, she couldn't help but notice that the rest of the PC wasn't there. Massie knew that Alicia was in the school's studio doing announcements, but that didn't give anyone else an excuse. Everyone was on strict orders to be ON TIME. Before she could whip out her Iphone and send an angry text, Claire came rushing at her like a stampede of Kenyan elephants. As Claire plopped down on the seat, trying to catch her unsteady breath, Massie held back her urge to laugh. She was really a sight to behold. Her shorts were riding up between her thighs, and her hair looked as if she had been thrown into a car wash and then spit back out. Before she could comment, a smirking Derrick walked over and plopped his butt next to Massie.

"Do you have business here Harrington?" she replied rudely, trying to keep up the hatred facade.

He looked particularly hot today, and the kiss was phenomenal. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Well, Massie didn't really have "experience" so she didn't have much things to go off of. Derrington rolled his impossibly beautiful eyes and smiled.

"Only for you my love." He joked before stealing a kiss on her cheek. Massie fought the urge to smile and smacked his arm.

"Can you get anymore disgusting?" Derrick flashed her another smile before walking away to sit with his friends. Through the whole thing, Claire watched dumbfounded, wondering what in the world was going on, and why. Massie noted her horrific face, but ignored it. Moments later, Kristen came in, rushing to table eighteen, tote in hand.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to grade grub. I really needed that 98 to be an 100." She explained, breathless. Massie nodded quickly, understanding. Kristen was a straight A student, her scholarship depended on it.

"I forgot to ask, how'd you get out of the house with that outfit on this morning?" Massie asked truly interested. Kristen wasn't allowed to wear anything that was even remotely cute.

"My aunt is staying with me while my parents are on their 3rd honeymoon. She's 22, and a fashion designer. She bought me all this cool stuff. Her name's Jacqueline. She lives in Manhattan." Kristen blabbed, proud that she had a somewhat famous aunt.

"Cool. Love the outfit btw." Massie said with a grin. Claire nodded her head agreeing, before she got up to buy lunch.

Minutes later, Dylan came in, talking to a boy, flipping her brilliant red hair. So that's where she was. As she walked to the table, she motioned for the boy to follow her. As Dylan reached table 18, her eyes lit up brilliantly.

"This is Jake." she announced in a sweet voice. Jake smiled at everyone and waved cautiously a little frightened of Massie. She did have an intimidating presence, so it was normal for people to be a little scared at first.

"Hi." Kristen said first, a confused look in her eyes. It was as if she was trying to remember something. Then, as if someone had flipped a switch, she threw herself into his arms and he returned the surprising hug.

"Jake! Why didn't you tell me you were going to Briarwood? I thought you were staying in the city." While Kristen's voice dripped in excitement, Dylan stood there dejected. This was supposed to her discovery, not Kristen's.

Before Jake could respond, Alicia's voice came over the speaker.

"Hey BOCD. For those that don't know, I'm Alicia Rivera, and I'd like to kick off the school year by welcoming Briarwood. I would also like to announce that the philanthropy society is hosting a fundraiser to raise money for the hungry. This year it will be a people auction. If you want to sign up to be one of the "items" for auction or have any questions, meet with the head of the society, Lorna Mathers. I hope this year will be a great one, and remember, i heart you."

Everyone listened intently, and the cafeteria was soon filled with the buzz of conversation. Almost EVERYONE wanted to be up for auction. Alicia walked into the cafeteria, airhead Olivia right on her heels, talking so loud you would have sworn she wanted everyone to hear. "Isn't putting people up for auction prostitution?" Olivia said being even more of an airhead than usual. Alicia rolled her eyes and smiled at her. "No Olivia, it's not. If you want to know more ask Lorna. I didn't create this thing, I just announced it." Alicia said, annoyance slipping through her cheery tone. As they approached the table, Olivia walked away, her blond curls bouncing on her small shoulders.

"She is sooo ah-nnoying." Massie said while absentmindedly playing with the crown on her charm bracelet.

Alicia rolled her eyes and pulled a hand through her long brown hair. As she finger-combed she finally took notice of Kristen and Jake. "Who is he and why don't i know who he is?" Kristen gave her a 'don't be rude' look and said "This is Jake. He took summer classes at Parson, and Jacqueline does some work over there. We met, and we hung out all summer. He just moved here from the UES." Today it seemed like Kristen knew everything. She knew Jake, his history, had an amazing summer, has an ah-mazing aunt, AND hawt clothes. Kristen, for once, was, for a moment, outshining the rest of the PC, possessing everything that each one was special for.

"I gotta get lunch, see ya later Kris, Dylan." He gave Kristen a last hug and waved at Dylan, and headed in the opposite direction. Alicia sat down, a pissed look on her face, which she quickly masked, not wanting anyone to see her immense jealousy.

"20 gossip points." Massie announced happily. Alicia's eyes got wide and she stared at Massie in disbelief. "She didn't even call them!"

Massie looked at her, and replied cooly. "So. She still had the most info on him, Dyl you should def. go after him. Ah-proved."

Alicia tensed up her eyes at Kristen, who was now seated, filling in Dylan on everything about Jake. A moment later Claire returned, her tray filled with food for everyone. "Why'd it take you so long?" Dylan asked, grabbing a bag of Lays and mozzarella sticks off of her tray. Claire didn't object to the kidnapping of the chips or mozzarella sticks, and answered her. "Ehmagawd. The line is soo long. It's like no one has ever seen food." Massie snickered and helped herself to a strawberry yogurt, while Alicia and Dylan shared the tuna rolls she had brought back. That left Claire with a hamburger and seasoned fries. They ate in silence. Until, Massie dropped the bomb. "I came up with the theme for the Back to School party!" she announced, as if a amethyst colored crystal had dropped off of her iPhone. "Oh yeah." Claire said as if she had forgot. As if. The girls had ben waiting for the announcement since the end of the summer when she had announced that a party was going to be held. The girls perked up, hanging on her every word. "This year we're going to transform my house into a club. We're going to have bouncers and everything. We'll even have the stamps that say PC on them. Like a Juicy symbol. I already have a party planner. Yvette Garnett." She smirked in satisfaction and let it sink in. "It's going to be soo perf." Alicia squealed as soon as Massie finished. "I'm going to send some "anonymous texts" so that everyone will be running around trying to figure out the theme." Alicia continued. She pulled out her Juicy Couture sidekick and began to text, her thumbs, sprinting cross the keypad.

Before anyone else could get a final thought in, the bell rang. The girls split up, knowing that their first unofficial "meeting" had been a success.


	4. Here In Your Arms

**3:45**

**Range Rover**

**September 4th **

Massie played with the gold necklace around her neck as she relaxed to the beats of M.I.A. that now blasted through the Range Rover. The girls were headed on a mall trip. It was commonplace for them, some girls watch tv after school, they went to the mall, same concept really. Everyone was there, well except Kristen. She had soccer practice, and no one wanted to wait while she ran up and down the field getting sweaty. So nawt TPC. Massie had dropped everyone off so that they could change clothing. She'd picked them all up again and now, Massie now rocking a completely different outfit. She wore a strapless green top, which had a jungle feel to it, dark wash Seven jeans, sparkly black Juicy Couture flats, mint green sunglasses, and a brown tote with large pockets on the front. Her hair rested on her shoulders carelessly, Massie not taking the time to brush it before heading to the mall. She leaned her head back against the leather seat, and looked over to Alicia, whose "Spain Fashion Spell" hadn't worn off yet. She wore a multicolored carnival mini-dress by Miu Miu, a pink Abercrombie pullover hoodie, bunched white socks, and high heeled mary janes. No one understood the outfit so they decided just not to comment. Things were easier that way. Then came Dylan who looked oddly like the inside of Dylan's Candy Bar. She was a multi-colored ball of neons. She wore purple skinny jeans, a hot pink screen tee, and lime green Ed Hardy sneakers. If the combination didn't blind you already, the severity of the colors would have. It was just a giant eyesore. The only one who looked even close to normal was Claire. She wore capris, a gingham babydoll top, and sneakers. At least she wasn't wearing the keds.

"Why do you guys all look like sick variations of LBR's?" Massie questioned looking pointedly at each of them. She made a mental note to walk a few feet ahead of them. Alicia glared at her and spoke icily.

"I look fine. In Spain, this would be considered hawt." Massie rolled her amber eyes and retorted.

"Leesh, am I a pediatrician?" Alicia rolled her eyes and bit her lip "No."

"So why do you think that I care?" Dylan giggled softly and Claire followed suit, still a bit ticked off by Massie's comment.

"That is so nawt funny." Alicia said folding her arms over her c-cups.

"Leesh, lighten up." Massie said seriously, more commanding her than comforting her.

The rest of the car ride was silent. No one spoke a word. Each looked either at the floor or out the window, not even touching the snacks that Massie had carefully chosen.

**4:00**

**Westchester Mall**

**September 4th**

As soon as they stepped out of the car, they started talking and smiling as if nothing had happened. It wasn't because everything was solved, but no one was allowed to know when they were fighting. They had to remain looking as if they were the best of friends. The girls looped arms and walked in confidently, heads bent together, as if they were in on some kind of secret. They all headed to 7 for all Mankind, the newest store in the Mall. Everyone knew that the PC were Seven fanatics, Massie owning almost every jean they have ever made known to man. 'Scuse me, mankind. They walked into the stylish store, strutting rythmicaly to the background music. They each split up into different sections of the store. Massie to jeans, Alicia to the trousers and cords, Kristen to sweaters, and Claire wandered. She lingered by dresses, then onto jeans, and finally accesories. Claire was like that, never sticking to one thing.

Massie miraculously found 2 pair of jeans that she hadn't owned yet. She sprinted to the dressing rooms excitedly, not waiting until everyone was ready to follow her in. She hadn't noticed however, that a certain boy was watching her, waiting for her to go behind the curtain. As she slipped off her own straight leg seven's and top, exposing her La Perla underwear and bra to the world, the curtains were swept back and closed again, Derrick, standing inside of the changing room with her.

"What are you do-" she yelled quietly, not wanting to call attention to herself. Why did Derrington always catch her at such times? Before she could speak her back was up against the mirror, Derrington's lips an inch away from hers.

"This." He whispered before his lips tumbled on to hers, her eyes fluttering shut. He kissed her passionatly, grabbing her to him, his hands secured around her waist. Before she could process, and respond, he was gone again no sign of him ever being there. Mssie didn't know why she was letting this boy come in and basically rape her whenever he saw fit. She'd had her first and second kiss on the FIRST day of school. Why didn't she freak? Because she liked it, and she wanted more. Massie looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. There was a faint puffiness to her lips, from where'd he'd kissed her. _Twice in one day Block, not so bad if I say so myself. _She put her hands on her hips, and then a blush fired up her face. He'd seen her in her underwear! Massie pulled her clothes back on, not bothering to even try on the jeans. She swept back the curtain and walked over to where the PC was. "I have something to tell you guys." Everyone snapped attention to her. Ecspecially Alicia. She was the queen of gossip. "Not until we get out of here, you never know who is hiding around these corners, wanting to take this Alpha down." Alicia knitted her eyebrows, the battle between staying to shop, and leaving to hear this probably life-changing secret,raging inside her. She, of course, chose the latter and walked out of the door, walking at the rate of a normal human. For Alicia, that was sprinting.

**4:45 **

**Range Rover(again) **

**September 4th**

"So what is it?" Alicia pressed, the fight long forgotten. Massie taunted her, smiling and feigning embrassment.

"I really shouldn't say." Massie said looking at the floor.

"Spit it out already." A feisty Claire said from next to her. All of them wanted to hear what had to be said.

"I kissed Derrington." Every girl got ready to scream, their mouths agape, but Massie held up a Java Mauve'd hand signaling quiet.

"There's more." Alicia's eyes widened, and she dug her french manicured into Massie's forearm.

"Leesh, ow." Massie yelped. Her gripped loosened but she still looked at Massie expectentently.

"We kissed twice." The girls tried to scream for another time but Massie held up her hand again. There was still more.

"First time was in the staircase at school, and the second time was in the dressing room at 7."

Every girl looked at her. Massie nodded, allowing them to scream. A sound way over the highest decibel, errupted from the backseat Isaac and Massie, in turn, wincing in pain.

"You guys can't tell anyone." Massie warned, looking pointedly at Alicia, knowing she'd squeal like a pig on MySpace once she got the chance.

"If you do, you're out. Forever."

"Given." Alicia swore, holding up her pinky. Massie smiled in satisfaction and looked at Claire and Dylan, who still had their mouths open from the shock. "That's why you guys were like that today at lunch." Claire said, finally figuring it out. She'd been bothered over that for the better part of an hour. Massie herd another squeal from inside the car.

"What was that?" she said, frightened. Dylan blushed in embarassment and held up her citrus Scoop. "Sorry, I had Kristen on speakerphone." Massie sighed in relief, happy that there were no stowaways hiding in her car.

"Good, so no one has to explain, or repeat themselves." She said the last part venomously.

"Got that Kris?" she yelled, so she could hear her.

"Got it." Kris yelled into the phone.

"Best mall day by far, and I didn't have to buy anything." Claire said smiling, twirling her blonde locks.

"Point." Alicia said, sticking her pointer finger in the air with a smile.


	5. Smile

**A/N: **I love reviews! Their like oxygen to me, thank you minimonkeyrox and candyapples567. I update just for you guys = D

**8:39**

**Front Lawn, BOCD**

**September 5****th****, 2008**

Massie flipped her long auburn tresses over her shoulder, perching herself on the bench carefully. Everyone had gone back to normal again, finally looking fashionable. The second day of school was just as important as the first. Massie looked fabulous as usual, her theme for the day black and blue. It had a slight nautical theme to it, reminiscent of the days she spent on her dad's yacht in Sag Harbor. She wore a navy blue Marc by Marc Jacobs double breasted shift dress, red Marc Jacobs flats, a crimson Sonia Rykiel coat, a red Chloe Kerala shoulder bag and a See by Chloe beanie. Her hands were no longer Java Mauve, but bright ruby. The Fashion Spell had worn off, and Alicia was finally back to her normal "preppy Ralph Lauren" self. Alicia wore white sailor style Vivienne Westwood Anglomania pants, a yellow Development bow back top, a navy blue Ralph Lauren blazer and Giuseppe Zanotti Cut out shoe boots. Dylan was still on her all black thing though. At least she looked normal today. Her black Roberto Cavalli Silk gazar full skirt bounced every time she walked, her black Burberry Prorsum coat belted at the waist. Under it, she wore a caramel sequined Milly top, with floral Chloe stockings and black Derek Lam heels. Kristen looked chic too, wearing brown sailor pants, a turquoise v-neck shirt, a camel colored cardigan, and turquoise kitten heels. On her arm she carried a light blue and brown Coach bag, courtesy of her Aunt Jacqueline. Claire looked, nice. She had a bit of Massie's nautical style too, donning a navy blue boat neck tee from Charlotte Russe. The white Capri pants she wore also came from there. On her arm she wore a Louis Vuitton purse (courtesy of Massie of course), and Keds. Ugh! At least they were the fashionable ones from Nanette Leopore; otherwise Massie would have banned them. The girls all sat and observed, waiting for the first five minutes before the bell rang. That was when they "entered", gracing everyone with their presence.

"Dylan?" A British-accented voice came from the far end of BOCD. Dylan's shiny hair gleamed, as she turned her head abruptly. Her face lit up; as she realized that the source of the voice was Jake.

"Hey!" she said, waving. He broke into a light jog stopping in front of her.

"Hey, love." Jake said, kissing her on the cheek lightly. Massie and the rest of the PC arched their eyebrows, looking at Dylan skeptically.

"Love?" Alicia said, her face contorting into a weird smirk. Dylan never seemed like the pet name type. "So how long have you guys been going out?" Alicia asked distractedly, while tapping out a message on her sidekick. The two blushed, hanging their heads.

"We're not…um…are we?" Dylan stammered, her and Jake both blushing. Jake nodded and finished for her. "Since yesterday, Kristen caught me after school and gave me the nerve to talk to Dyl about it last night." Kristen smiled and Dylan mouthed a 'thank you'. Jake wrapped his arm around her waist, and gave her a light squeeze, before taking off again into the building.

"Gawd, Dyl, the second day, and you've already snagged a boyfriend." Massie said with a joking laugh. She knew that she had Derrington wrapped around her tiny pinky finger. All of the phones rang loudly; signaling that is was time for their entrance. As the girls stood up, Massie said discreetly "When I Grow Up, Pussycat Dolls."

_Boys, call me sexy, _

_and they don't care what they say, see every time I go around, they screaming my name._

_Boys call me sexy, and they don't care what they say, see every time I go around, they screaming my name._

_Hey I got a confession, ha ha ha ha_

They strutted into BOCD, everyone, as usual watching them come in. It was a daily routine, they walked, you watched. The natural order of things.

**4:35**

**Soccer Fields, BOCD**

**September 5****th**

Kristen ran up the field panting, the ball passing from one foot to the other. She passed it to the girl in front of her, Nicola Buford, the ball passing from her into the goal. It was the last practice before the big game against Riverside Prep, and all they needed was this last victory to make it to state. A whistle blew shrilly, signifying the end of practice. Kristen put her hands on her knees, leaning forward, trying to catch her breath. In, out, in, out. She jogged over to the huddle of girls, coach addressing them as soon as the circle was complete. Mrs. Cain pushed her long salt and pepper braid over her shoulder, and put her hands on her hips. Even though she was at least 50, she was as fit as a 20 year old, not afraid to get on the field and sharpen up the girls' technique. "Ok, so today was a really great practice. I think that this year we'll make it all the way to state. So hit the showers." She dismissed them with a wave, and picked up her SmartWater bottle taking a sip as the girls jogged away to the lockers. "You kicked butt Kris!" Bianca, the captain said, slapping palms with Kristen before she pulled off her soccer jersey and wrapped a towel around her body. Kristen peeled her own sweaty soccer jersey off, pulling her sports bra over her head with it. She wrapped her body in her towel and stepped into the shower. As the Sirens showered, they didn't know the Tomahawks watching them from inside the locker room. There was a door that adjoined the two locker rooms; one that everyone assumed was locked. No one knew that they had cracked the door, talking about them.

**4:54**

**Tomahawks Locker Room, BOCD**

**September 5****th**

"Kris is so hot." A light haired boy named Steve said with a smile, his green eye peering through the crack in the door.

"Ah," Kemp Hurley said waving his hand in the air. "Who cares about Kristen? Dylan's what it's all about." He finished with a smirk. Steve looked over at him and squinted. "You know you're in love with her. Have been since Skye Hamilton's party. Only Plovert really liked her. You just liked the fact that she wasn't grossed out by you." Kemp looked away, hiding the blush that was creeping up his cheeks. He did like Kristen, a lot. She just seemed so, untouchable. He couldn't fathom corrupting her "pureness". Everyone knew Kemp was the bad boy, "cherry popper" of Briarwood. He'd never had a girl at the new BOCD, but there was always a first time for everything. Kemp looked through the hole, biting his bottom lip as he saw Kristen snapping herself into her bra. He had gotten the perfect view of everything. She was just so perfect, too perfect. Kemp took his eye out of the hole and walked out of the locker room, unable to take it anymore.


	6. Sexy Can I?

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update!! This chapter gets mature, so if you don't like that stuff, don't read it.

**1:05**

**Range Rover**

**September 6th **

That was the one thing Massie actually liked about her school. They had random days off, and this was one of them. They did the most ah-bvious thing hot girls in Westchester do before the summer wears off: Go to the beach. Massie had invited Jake, strictly because Dylan refused to go ANYWHERE, without him. It wasn't that Massie didn't like him, it was just, he was everywhere. Massie looked at everyone, who was happily chattering away, and she felt a little ticked that she wasn't the center of attention. Instead of causing a big stink, she just sat and played with her gray Rick Owens V-back jersey tank. It was the perfect cover-up, just revealing enough. She had upped the anti today, just in case Derrick would be there. With this came the Dolce and Gabanna zebra print bikini, Juicy Couture flip flops, and black Jimmy Choo sunglasses. Massie looked, hawt.

"So Massie, why so sexy?" Alicia asked, her bronze skin shimmering, even without the sun.

"I just wanted a change." She replied simply, playing with her white and black nails.

Alicia rolled her eyes and gave Massie a stern look. "Puh-leese, your just doing this for Derrick, don't worry your efforts won't be wasted, I texted him our location." She smiled in satisfaction, and Massie couldn't help but smile with her.

The girls sat next to eachother, the only other person on the seat Claire. She wouldn't have been able to hear them anyways. The white buds in her ear blasted How to Touch A Girl by Jo Jo, and she bobbed blissfluly to the beat. At least she looked cute. Well as cute as Claire gets without Massie's help. She wore a green bikini from Old Navy, a terry coverup from Old Navy, teal flip flops from Old Navy, even her beach bag was from Old Navy. The PC had told her millions of times to lay off the cheap stuff, but she liked it.

Alicia looked better, naturally, her hair already wet and curly, to give off a "sexy" appearance. Everything she wore was gold, her Aspara La Bardot

bikini, Christian Louboutin wedges, Chloe cheetah print glasses. The only thing that wasn't gold, was her white Juicy Couture bag.

"Leesh, you are the best." Massie beamed at her, hugging her friend with one arm.

"I know." she said, her signature smirk playing up her features.

A fit of giggles erupted from the backseat, a sign that Jake had said something funny yet again. He always, did, said, acted at least Dylan and Kristen thought so. Dylan, of course, wore a one-peice. It was chocolate brown Micheal Kors, which she paired with gold Juicy Couture flip flops, a pink and white Milly cover-up, pink aviators, and a Juicy beach bag. Jake was whispering something to Kristen, which she whispered to Dylan, and they were then propelled into giggles again. Kristen looked nice too, wearing a blue madras bikini from American Eagle, green Hollister flip flops, and Soul Cal 121 sunglasses.

**1:17**

**Westchester Beach**

**September 6th**

Dylan and Kristen ran down the beach, looking for the perfect spot. It was of the utmost importance. If you had a bad spot, it just ruined the whole day. Claire walked with Massie and Alicia, arms linked together, waiting for Dylan and Kristen to stop. As soon as they did, everyone convened at the "perfect" spot, setting out their beach towels, among other things. Jake and Dylan shared a towel, his hands around her waist, her in between his legs. He was whispering in her ear, tracing patterns on her back, they looked so sweet. As if they loved each other. Massie sighed, turning her head, resisting the urge to miss Derrington. It was hard though, he was just too damn adorable.

"INCOMING!" a voice yelled, before colliding with Massie, pushing her to the ground. She grabbed her sore arm, and turned around, ready to murder her assailant. "Are you okay?" the voice said, holding her arm tenderly, rubbing it. "I'll be fi-" her voice caught when she saw the amazing eyes that were staring at her in love and adoration. Derrick had come. That was the only thing that mattered to her at the moment. Nothing else. He continued to rub it, even after it had stopped being red.

"Meet me behind the dunes." he whispered to her, before taking off again. When she looked around, she realized that she was alone. Everyone was gone. Alicia, chatting up one of the Briarwood Soccer Hotties, Josh was it? Hadn't Claire kissed him? Kristen was playing beach volleyball with some of the Briarwood boys, and other random kids that had felt like joining in. Dylan was in the water with Jake, splashing like a happy pre-schooler, while Claire stood behind a dune, her head and someone else's visible. It looked as if she was, arguing.

"Why do you hate me?" Claire asked, her voice cracking.

"I don't." Cam said, a voice once filled with hatred, softened a bit.

"Yes you do." she screeched looking at him seriously. "Why else would you break up with me? I-I love you." As soon as she said the words, she felt as if she was floating on air. Even if he didn't say them back, she felt happy that she was able to finally admit it.

"Well, I love you too." Cam sheepishly looked at her from under his hair, his different colored orbs staring at her. He was waiting for a reaction, how would she respond? Best case scenario, they would get back together, and make out till Kingdom Come. Worst Case, she would laugh at him, tell him that Dial L for Loser had sharpened her acting skills and walk away.

Claire's eyes glittered brilliantly, her lips instantly making contact with his. He kissed back hungrily, his tongue running flicking across her bottom lip. Claire hadn't expected this reception, opening her mouth slowly, waiting for his tongue to come in. She was very unexperienced in the matter, they had never gotten this heated before. Claire felt his tongue brush hers, and if by instinct, hers instantly moved against his, engaging in a complicated tango. Her hands moved to his hair, his to her waist. The feeling couldn't be described in words. It was something you had to feel to really know what it felt like.

Massie, about 10 dunes down, was engaged in her own heated make out. Only difference, they were on the floor, rolling around as if they were in some kind of fight. In a way it was. Tongues fighting for control, hands gripped tightly around the other. Derrick was the first to break the kiss, staring into Massie's amber orbs. They both sat up, Massie brushed off the sand that coated her arms and legs, and Derrick held both her hands in his, keeping eye contact. Massie began to feel scared. Why did he look as if it was paining him to say something. Was he breaking up with her?

"Massie." he whispered, brushing his thumbs across the back of her hand.

"Yea?" she stared at him, fear slipping through her emotions.

"I wanted to try something. If you don't like it, tell me to stop, okay?"

"Okay, go ahead." Massie was relieved, she thought he was going to tell her that he's fallen in love with someone. His lips found hers again, her head laid in the soft sand. Derrick kissed her harder, Massie tingling from head to toe. His hands moved from her waist, to her a-cups, massaging them softly, pinching the mounds between his index finger and thumb.

"Derrick." she moaned involuntarily, biting her lip to keep from yelling. He'd never done this before. Derrick's lips never left hers, keeping her mouth engaged. His hands moved from her breast, to her bikini underwear, tracing patterns on the outside of them. Derrick then stroked her inner thigh with his hand, opening her legs slightly with his knees. "Okay. I think I've had enough for the day." she breathed, breaking the kiss. He couldn't have everything in one day. She kissed him chastely, pulling up her bottoms. Thankfully they were at the beach, otherwise someone would have seen the wetness in between her legs. Massie ran into a wave, wetting her whole body. No one would ever suspect what had taken a few minutes ago.


	7. Party, People!

**A/N:** This is basically a filler chapter. I don't want TOO much drama in every chapter.

**3:35**

**Block Living Room, Block Estate**

**September 8th**

Massie fidgeted nervously as she waited for Yvette to arrive. Today, at 4, they were meeting with Yvette to finalize all of the pressing details. Massie tapped her foot impatiently, her bright red patent leather Miu Miu flat swinging. She looked nice, not matching as much as usual. She wore a brown Chloe bubble skirt, green embroidered top, brown and white Marc Jacobs quilted leather tote, and gold Isharya cuff. Everyone looked nice today, even Claire. Massie had dressed her herself. She wore light wash Sass & Bide jeans, a yellow Sass & Bide shirt that had pockets in the front, and Coach sneakers. In her ears she wore diamond chandelier earrings. Today, she looked as if she belonged to the PC, not an underprivileged Salvation Army reject. Next came Alicia, who looked as elegant as ever, even if she was texting madly and popping mint gum. She wore a midnight blue Elissa Coleman silk camisole top that had a turquoise bow on the front, a white pencil skirt, blue Christian Louboutin t-bar pumps, gold Roberto Cavalli earrings, and a zebra print tote, courtesy of Jimmy Choo. Dylan, who sat on the chaise across the room, looked nice. Of course, black was still a major part of her wardrobe. At least today she looked Manhattan Chic, instead of Funeral Chic. She wore a black Milly Velvet dot halter top, yellow MiH cropped jeans, bright red open-toed pumps, and Lois Hill cutout disc earrings. The red in her hair almost clashed with the shoes, but, thankfully didn't. Kristen, who was talking to Claire, looked, luxe sporty chic, wearing a striped,red and white Marc Jacobs cardigan, black Malene Birger shorts, and caramel, black, and white Puma's.

"Do you think she'll be nice?" Claire asked, playing with her freshly blown out hair. Her bangs were clipped back, exposing her fresh face.

"Who cares? As long as she's good at what she does, and she is." Massie said confidently.

All confidence dissipated as Yvette herself walked in the room. She looked very official, wearing a navy blue, wool, belted Stella Mc Cartney dress, gray raised leaf Chloe ankle boots, and a navy blue Coach tote. Her dark brown skin radiated in the dress, her curly shoulder length hair, in natural ringlets.

"Hello, Dah-lings." she cooed, kissing Massie first, and then each girl after her. She perched herself on the couch opposite them and pulled a large black portfolio-like folder out of her even larger purse. Yvette opened up the folder, an array of papers, colors and notes filling the pages.

"Okay so, I have the guest list here, decorations on hold, bouncers hired, lighting scheduled, and food menu samples here." She pulled out each thing one by one, handing them to Massie. Just as she was about to pass them around Kendra walked into the room, rushing to give Yvette a back breaking hug.

"Vet, how are you? I haven't seen you since New York fashion week last year." Yvette smiled and kissed Kendra's cheeks sweetly before replying.

"I thought your daughter told you, I'm planning her party." Kendra looked over at Massie, and noted that she looked extremely annoyed that she had interrupted their session.

"Oh, really? I'm going to go outside and relax in the cabana, so when you finish you should definitely come and have a chat." Yvette nodded, promising she would before she left.

Massie was impressed by the extensive planning that had gone into this party. In the end, they had decided that they would have nonalcoholic drinks at the juice bar, invite everyone on Yvette's list, and decorate it a bit like Butter, or Dolce. All that was left to do was the final ordering, which Yvette had full responsibility of. The only thing the PC had to do was dress shop.

**5:32**

**iPad, Block Estate**

**September 8th**

Claire pulled the Coach sneakers off of her feet, settling onto Massie's bed. The girls had ditched the whole sleeping bag thing, and now they all piled into Massie's queen sized bed together. Massie pulled off her shoes stepping into her closet to pic out pajamas. She finally found what she was looking for. She wore a purple tank top, and matching purple boxers. If only Derrick could see her now. The thought perversely creeped into her head, making her automatically think about that day at the beach. Everyone else has changed too, each into their own Hollister, American Eagle, Aeropostale concoctions.

"What movie are we watching?" Kristen asked, sitting cross-legged on Massie's floor, thumbing through her DVD library.

"I don't want to watch a movie." Alicia whined, the purple pillow in her lap, squeezed because of her annoyance.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Claire asked, chewing on a cinnamon heart. Ever since her and Cam had gotten back together, it was all she ever ate these days.

"Let's iChat. I heard from my source that they're all sleeping over Cam's house today." Massie's ears perked up and she jerked her head over to look at Alicia. "What do you mean by everyone?"

"Everyone on the soccer team." Alicia said as if she should have known this already.

"iChat them, now." Massie commanded, lot more forcefully, than she'd intended.

"Fine." Alicia said, holding up her hands in an obligatory manner. She picked up Massie's MacBook and opened up iChat, typing in Cam's Mac address.

"We're online." Alicia yelled, as soon as she saw Derrick staring at her with a smile.

"Hey Leesh, where's Mass?" At hearing her name, she ran over to the bed, as if she was a cat, and he was her catnip.

"Here!" she said with a smile permanently plastered to her face.

The rest of the PC walked over to join them, forming a semi-circle around the computer. "Where's everyone else?" Claire asked, searching the background for Cam.

"Oh they're playing video games. Tomahawks, the girls want to say hi." A rush of footsteps could be heard, and suddenly, about 7 faces came into view. "Hey Kristen." Kemp said smiling at her. She blushed a little, and the PC looked over at her, with surprised looks.

"What? We're just friends."

"Pssh. No one says just friends, if they are really just friends. You don't hear me saying that Massie and me are just friends." Alicia declared with a smirk.

Kristen turned her head, afraid that everyone would see that she was even more embarrassed than before. Is her flower finally blooming?


	8. Love Today

**A/N:** I love the reviews! I'm splitting the chapter into two, because the last part gets mature. So, expect that really soon.

**11:32 **

**Starbucks**

**September 9th**

The Pretty Committee had been going to Starbucks, since it's opening a few years ago. They always went there. It had seen them through their "Dr. Juice" phase, now that was reliability.

"Kuh-laire." The blonde snapped her head to pay attention to the person calling her name. It was the freckled barista that usually waited on them. She was pretty, in a plain kind of way, it was as if she was a plain jane, nothing really special about her. She handed her the Hot Chocolate and Claire grabbed at it, nearly spilling it all over her lacy navy blue Abercrombie tank. Claire, as usual, looked like she stepped out of an Aeropostale ad. Under her tank, she wore striped Wet Seal bermuda shorts, and on her feet, she wore American Eagle flats. So she didn't look THAT bad. But,Claire didn't look half as cute as the rest of PC. Massie, wore a pink and black DKNY top, black skinny jeans, and bright pink heels. It wasn't exactly her best fashion day. Alicia wore black cropped Miu Miu pants, short black Chloe jacket, and a Development horse print silk camisole like top. She sipped on her Iced Caffe Latte contendedly, her Christian Louboutin's tapping to an inaudible beat. She flipped her brown hair over her shoulder, opening her sidekick as it buzzed to life. It was another text from Oh-livia. Dylan looked nice Black, was, of course her color of choice. She wore a black tube dress from some italian designer, solid green leggings and YSL platform Mary Janes. At least the black wasn't as dramatic as before. Kristen, was suprisingly, the best dressed. She wore a ruffled gray top, white skinny jeans, red patent leather Marc Jacobs pumps, and a quilted white Juicy Couture bag. She snacked on a muffin, while texting god knows who.

"May-ssie." The barista announced, holding her Tazo Chai Frappucino Blended Creme drink. Massie rolled her eyes at the mispronunciation of her name, but shrugged it off. After all, this girl was giving her the best drink on earth. She accepted the drink and walked over to the table, her hair bouncing all the way.

"Mass, what are we doing today?" Claire asked, sipping on a blended lemonade.

Massie shrugged her small shoulders, looking to Alicia for guidance. "We should go to the Tomahawks game at 12:00. Support the boys." She said the last part with a wiggle of her eyebrows, causing them all to laugh.

"Ok. But, I'm not going to pretend to like it." Claire said, everyone knowing full well that everywhere Cam was, she wanted to be.

"We'll have to change. I'm nawt going to go there in this!" Alicia announced. "I do nawt want to get my outfit all dirty. So Massie, have Isaac drop us off at each of our houses, and then pick us back up later."

"Already done." Massie replied cooly holding up her iPhone.

**12:08**

**Fields, BOCD**

**September 9th**

Massie usually hated going to soccer games, but today was a major exception. Derrick was there, and she wanted to support her...what were they? They hadn't declared exclusivity yet, but she just..assumed. Massie surveyed her outfit in the Range Rover's windows and adjusted her white Splendid tank. Under her tank she wore dark wash 7 jeans, and white Nike's. Claire looked normal, wearing a turquoise cap sleeved shirt from Old Navy, and straight leg jeans from American Eagle. Of course, she had leapt at the chance of wearing the dreadful keds. Alicia looked, surprisingly, ordinary. She wore a pink Abercrombie hoodie, light wash 7's and slate gray converse. Kristen looked nice as well, wearing a green Abercrombie screen tee, Abercrombie shorts, and a striped Prada bag. Dylan looked surprisingly, not goth. She wore a blue and white plaid shirt, Abercrombie jeans, and Hollister flip-flops. For once, they looked like they belonged at OCD. Well, prior to the Briarwood occupation.

Alicia's gray Converse slapped against the metal bleachers as they went to find their seats, center-right. Each sat down, trying to be nonchalant, but they all knew they were as excited as every other XY chromosome in the bleachers that day. They were playing against some school named Riverside.

"So how do I look? Casual enough?" Alicia nervously ran her hand through her straight brown hair, trying to distract herself with something else.

"Leesh, what is wrong with you?" Massie said holding her friend's arm so that she would stop fidgeting with her perfect cuticles.

"Josh, is what's wrong. We met at the beach, he plays for Briarwood, well duh." Alicia nervously shoved a piece of sugar-free trident in her mouth, chewing frantically.

"Calm down."Claire said, her eyes still scanning the soccer field for her beau.

"Puh-leese, this coming from the girl who survives off of cinammon hearts because her boyfriend keeps giving them to her." Dylan snapped, looking at her with a smirk.

"You're not one to talk. We haven't gone anywhere without Jake, for the past couple of days. If he was ah-llowed, I bet you'd want him at sleepovers too." Claire responded, earning a index finger and "point", from Alicia, and nods from the rest of the PC.

Massie pulled out her iPhone, and did something she hadn't done since the end of the summer, the State Of The Union list.

**IN OUT**

** BOCD OCD**

** Taken Single**

** Beach Mall**

** Friendship Dictatorship**

** Baring All Secrets**

Satisfied with the list, she tucked it away, knowing she wouldn't have too much time to update as faithfully update as she did before. Her amber eyes stared into the gray sky, it smelled like rain. Instead of worrying about her hair, she tried to divert her attention, by focusing on the game, and that worked, well until the first drop fell. It was just one that fell on her bare shoulder. One after the other they fell, until it was a shower, drenching her in uncomfortable wetness.

"I'm getting wet! See this is why i changed." Alicia screeched, running down the bleachers frantically, holding her Juicy tote above her head as shelter. She ran instinctively to the locker room, following Kristen, who'd been going in that direction. Massie, Claire and Dylan followed, trying to find refuge in the locker room.

"Ugh." Alicia said holding her nose. "This is ex-ach-tly why I don't play sports."Kristen rolled her eyes, and sat on the bench in the center of the locker room.

"I'm calling Isaac." Massie declared pulling her iPhone out of her pocket.

Before she could dial the number, the red door adjoining creaked open. "Ehmagawd, who's there?" Claire screeched, still chewing on a cinnamon heart. Boys poured in, whooping and hollering, scaring the hell out of the girls.

"How'd you guys get that door open? Better yet, why aren't you guys still playing?" Kristen asked giving them all stare-downs.

Kemp was the one who stepped forward. "The other team was using your locker room, so they opened the door, just in case something happened, about the game, it's thundering and all that so they called it off, coach left so fast, he didn't even wait for us, or call the parents of the kids that were here. We were about to, before we heard you guys."

"Whatever. So why are you guys in here now?" Massie asked, annoyed. She was 2 seconds away from calling the police.

"Cause, I, wanted to see you." A voice announced from the back of the gaggle of soccer players. Derrick stepped forward, smiling, earning oohs, and whoops from the rest of the boys. Massie's face turned into a smile, unable to control the fact that she heated up every time she saw him. She ran to hug him, even though he was sweaty and dirty. Thank Gawd, for changing clothes! He hugged her back, his hands secured round her waist.

"What are we?" Massie whispered to him silently.

"We're going out." He declared just as silently. Massie sighed, letting all of the stored air leave her body.

"Thank Gawd." she said, not letting go of him.

"Eh,em" A voice that clearly belonged to Kemp cleared his throat.

"What!" The couple exclaimed at the same time, glaring daggers at him.

"Who's up for truth or dare?" He said with a smirk, looking at the girls, and Massie.

Kristen readily agreed, much to the delight of Kemp, Alicia followed, then Claire, and finally, Dylan. The only one left was, Massie. She nodded slowly, what harm could be done anyway?

Everyone sat on the floor, much to the PC's dismay, in a circle. It was then that Massie could see them. It was Josh, Cam, Plovert, and of course Kemp, and Derrick. Good thing the girls all knew them. "Ok, I get to pick who goes first." Kemp said. He pointed at Kristen, who started to blush violently. "Ok." she said quietly.

"I dare you to kiss me." Kristen looked at him in surprise, and secretly lust. She got on all fours, and crossed the circle on her knees. When she was in front of him she sat on her heels, and pressed her lips against his firmly. She pulled away, only to be grabbed back by him, pulling her into another kiss. Kemp finally let her go, not before squeezing her butt first. She edged her way back onto the edge of the circle, blushing harder than she had before.


	9. Bye, Bye

**A/N:** to **ramisaphobia, **sorry for the confusion. It was just that one slip in the beach chapter. Everything else correct. And to everyone else, THANK YOU!!! I love reviews, it motivates me.

**1:07**

**Locker Room, BOCD**

**September 9th**

"Your turn." Kristen said to Derrington, noting Massie's glare. "I dare you to go to 3rd base with Massie, right now." Derrington smiled, as well as Massie, they had done this once before. His lips immediately crashed into hers, holding her silky brown tresses in one hand, and grabbing her waist with the other. The world went away in that instant, all that mattered was that they were together. Massie changed positions, straddling him, while he was sitting up, so that she didn't have to be on the floor. He grabbed her a-cups, just like last time, only rougher. It caused Massie to squeal in pain and pleasure. The rest of the PC watched in awe, as they saw what was taking place. They'd never seen Massie like this before. She took no notice however, too engaged with her boyfriend. His hands moved from her waist to her butt, squeezing it, as he probed her mouth with his tongue. Massie kissed back just as forcefully, her hands entangled in his hair. From her butt he moved to the front of her jeans, grabbing her. "Derrick." she moaned, unable to control the feeling welling up inside her. He grabbed harder, before she finally broke away, knowing if things got any more heated, he would take her right then and there.

"Nice." Kemp, and Cam chorused, each slapping hands with him. The rest of the guys congratulated him, while the PC didn't say a word, impressed by their friend's skilled. Even though they were all barely 13, they saw these things as an experiment. They all knew that they would never have sex until later, but until then, everything else was okay, no matter how close they got to actually doing it. Derrick smiled, knowing that he had completed the dare, turning to Dylan.

"I dare you to kiss Plovert." Dylan looked at him in horror and shook her head violently. "No. I have a boyfriend." Kemp rolled his eyes and smiled. "So? If you don't, then we guys get to choose what you do, and you have to do it."

"Isn't this game called truth or dare?" Dylan questioned, cocking her eyebrows. "I choose truth."

Kemp looked at her defeated, and gave up. Derrick looked over at her and spoke. "Is it true that you gave Jake head?"

"NO!" Dylan yelled loudly, getting up and running out of the locker room. Chris immediately got up, following after her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Massie yelled, grabbing the closest person to her, Alicia, and running outside, to calm her down. Claire and Kristen sat there in shock, neither saying a word. Cam rubbed circles on Claire's hand, playing with pieces of her hair.

Outside, Dylan was sitting against the wall, playing with pieces of grass. It was still raining very hard and it was completely deserted, not even a janitor was around. Her red hair was now plastered against her face, wet, tangled. Chris reached her first, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"What happened, why'd you leave?"

Dylan looked over at him and smiled a little.

"I don't know, it's just that people keep asking me if i've been doing things for Jake, and Derrick just set me off."

He made an O with his mouth and pulled her into a standing position.

Massie and Alicia reached her a few seconds later, glad that the situation had been resolved. The three girls and Chris made their way, through the rain, into the locker room. Derrick stood up first, and hugged Kristen, telling her that he was sorry.

"Its okay." She replied with a smile, joining everyone in the circle. "Okay, so we got our answer to that question." Derrick said with a laugh. Everyone joined in, waiting for Dylan to condemn the next person. "Josh. I dare you to make out with Alicia." Alicia sent a small smile her way, waiting for Josh to come over to her.

He moved quickly, it was as if he wanted it as much as she did. Josh kissed her softly, biting his lip when he broke the kiss. Alicia smiled happily, continuing the act by pulling him closer to her. She grabbed his head with her hand and kissed him passionately, but softly. His hands moved to her waist as well, their tongues, pushing against each other in a complex dance. They would have continued, if it wasn't for what happened next. First, a scream, then a loud, heart wrenching cry. It was Kristen. She was shaking so hard you would have thought she was seizing. "What happened?" Everyone simultaneously asked at different intervals. The tears that racked her body didn't cease, so Claire grabbed Kristen's cellphone from her hand, and stared at the screen. Kristen had called her voicemail, what could have upset her so much? Claire listened to the voicemail and realized why. It was her Aunt Jacqueline calling, Kristen's parents had died.

**10:35**

**Riviera Estate**

**September 12th**

The next days were hard. Kristen had moved in with Alicia, her Aunt Jacqueline going back to the city for the week, to prepare for Kristen to move there. Turns out, Kristen was richer than all of them. Her grandparents were loaded. Her mother had sacrificed all of her money and trust fund to be with her father. Kristen grandparents lived on the Upper East Side of Manhattan, in a penthouse somewhere. She was to attend some really good private school there, and finally be shipped off to boarding school for high school. All of this didn't matter to the PC though. They wanted Kristen to be with them every day, apart of Friday night sleepovers, eating with them at table 18. In order to do this, Massie had formulated a plan. Operation: Westchester. The plan was to convince her grandparents to move to Westchester, or get her Aunt Jacqueline to run her fashion line from home. At the moment, no one knew what was going to happen, or if they'd ever be with Kristen like they were before.

"Kris, are you eating?" Alicia asked her comfortingly, peeking into her bedroom that her and Kristen now shared. Alicia wouldn't allow her out of her sight.

"No." she said while flipping through an issue of Teen Vogue. She had been eerily quiet, not crying since that day. She showed no emotion, it was as if she had already become an Upper East Side ice princess. She didn't show any interest in anything, hardly amused by anything. In truth, she was broken, she loved her parents, but she tried not to let it get to her. Kristen wanted to stay with the PC, but she knew that her grandparents would never allow it. So she silently suffered, keeping her emotions at bay, not wanting to get attached.


	10. Crazy

**8:45**

**Alicia's House**

**September 13th**

The PC hadn't been back to school since that tragic day. Today they were making a bold move, they were going to attempt to ask Kristen about going back, if only for one day. Massie, Dylan,Claire, and Alicia stood outside the Riviera Estate, wondering whether Kristen would be a no-show. Surprisingly, it was the exact opposite. Kristen came out looking more confident, and better than she had, since, since, ever. She wore gray Stella McCartney skinny jeans,a magenta tube top, that was striped in the bust, black striped Alexander McQueen pumps, black Puma sunglasses, and a grey and red puma bag. She oozed Manhattan confidence, her face emotionless. The rest of the PC gaped at her, and she smirked at them, pulling her sunglasses over her vibrant eyes. Kristen strutted to the car, the rest following her in surprise, she'd already given them their answer, without them even asking. Dylan looked down at her ensemble and frowned. She wore a metallic gold dress, bright pink leggings, metallic gold Miu Miu wedges, gold bangles, and a black grab handle purse. Claire looked ashamed as well. She wore a turquoise henley from Old Navy, orange shorts, and a pair of canvas shoes also from there. Alicia smirked at her,looking at her friend with a proud look in her eye. She looked nice too, wearing a blue African print mini dress from Bottega Veneta, yellow Giuseppe Zanotti flats, yellow Marc by Marc Jacobs patent leather shoulder bag, and Chloe sunglasses. Massie smirked a little, but in envy more than anything else. She was known for being the best dressed member of the PC. She didn't want Kristen(even in her time of need), to jeopardize that title. She wore a yellow Miu Miu top, brown Vivienne Westwood boots, black J Brand skinny jeans, black Vivienne Westood bowler bag, and a black Phillipe Audibert cuff. So she didn't look horrible, but she didn't look as if she stood out more than everyone else.

Kristen looked surprisingly calm, texting on her new green sidekick, courtesy of her grandparents. Everyone was surprised at her indifference to everything, including them. Kristen noticed their looks and pulled the glasses from over her eyes, closing her sidekick, and pursing her lips at them.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" she said in a somewhat snappish tone, not caring whether they were annoyed by it or not. No one knew how to respond so everyone stayed quiet, much to Kristen's annoyance. It was Claire that finally spoke up.

"Kris, thanks for coming back." Claire said, placing a hand on her knee.

Kristen smiled tightly, before relaxing into the seat, pushing the buds of her new hot pink Ipod Nano into her ears.

It was then that they knew that if they didn't do something quick, she would turn into an indifferent ice queen, also known as the girls that inhabited the Upper East Side.

**9:03**

**Front Lawn, BOCD**

**September 13th**

"Rich Girl, Gwen Stefani." Massie hissed right before they got out. As usual, heads turned, trying to get glimpses of the self-proclaimed royalty of BOCD. They walked, no strutted, cross the lawn, their blank model stares never faltering.

"I heard they went to Paris to dress shop.." some girl whispered, while the other replied

"Yeah, did you hear that Massie had an affair with some model who's like 17."

The PC didn't acknowledge them, pretending that they didn't exist. No one would have guessed that Kristen's parents had just died a few days before, or that she was leaving the PC, possibly forever. It was as if everything was, normal.

Everyone walked to their respective homerooms, Kemp standing outside of Claire and Kristen's first period.

"Kristen." He said, grabbing her arm as she almost crossed the threshold into Geometry.

"Yes?" she said, her voice tight and clipped.

"Let's talk." Kemp said into her her ear, not wanting her to move away from him.

"No." Kristen replied, trying to move past him.

"You have no choice."

"Says who?" she said looking him in the eyes, it was taking all of her strength not to melt into his arms, and kiss him again.

"Me." Before she could respond, his hands were secured around her wrist, and he pulled her into the boys bathroom across the hall.

"What do you want?" Kristen asked, hands folded across her chest.

"I want you to talk to me." The way Kemp said it, almost brought tears to Kristen's eyes. He sounded so sincere, so broken, vulnerable. This was new because everyone knew, that Kemp Hurley was anything BUT vulnerable. Kristen unfolded her arms, letting his replace hers. Before long, the tears started to come. In streams they flowed, ruining her perfectly done mascara and eyeliner. Kristen had spent the better part of an hour, attempting to do something that was ruined within 5 minutes. His hands secured her, not letting her go. Kemp sat there with her, not kissing her, not grabbing at her, just holding her.

**9:23**

**Boys Bathroom, BOCD**

**September 13th**

Minutes had passed before Kristen detangled herself from him.

"Are you ready to talk?" Kemp asked, sitting on the counter his legs swinging out under him. Kristen nodded, and sat next to him, keeping both hands firmly planted by her side.

"So why are you acting like this?" Kemp asked, looking at her from under the curtain of brown hair that separated them.

"How do you know how I've been acting." She questioned, looking at him seriously, she didn't want a stalker.

"Alicia." Kemp confessed with a smile, holding up his iPhone that he'd retrieved from his dark wash jeans.

"I..I don't want to get attached, I mean, I love this place, I don't want to move to Manhattan and meet some girls that only live to shop."

"You hang out with Massie." he said giving her a look.

"Ya, I know, but she's actually not always about hair and make-up. She's not only pre-occupied with stuff like that." Kristen ran a hand through her hair nervously and tucked it behind her ear.

"I see what you mean, just don't forget me Kris."

"I'll never." With that, she kissed him swiftly on the lips, and jumped off of the counter. As her feet touched the ground, her lips were pre-occupied again. When would she learn that Kemp just didn't do "pecks." Instead of pushing him away, she pulled him closer. Kristen was now standing in between his legs, his hands caressing her face and hair. Kemp broke the kiss, pushing her back lightly,so that he himself could get off of the counter. He then pushed her into the wall, her hands above her head. Kristen hissed, she wanted him to kiss her already, she hated teasing. Before she could lock his mouth onto hers, he beat her to it. Kemp let her hands go, grabbing her waist, letting her work her way through his hair. They molded as one, her tongue breaking the barrier of lips, sucking on his bottom lip.

"Kris." he hissed, pulling her top up so his hands could roam her stomach freely. He moved his hands higher, cupping her and squeezing her mounds until they stood up straight. "Kemp!" she moaned into his ear, temporarily breaking the kiss before jumping back into it again. His hands moved from her chest to her jeans, undoing the button. Kemp had gotten hard. Kristen felt him on her leg, and while it felt weird, she had an urge, to touch it. And that's what she did. She rubbed it through his jeans, only making his hand work on her pants quicker. Kemp pulled her purple and blue underwear to the side, massaging her spot before slipping a finger into her steadily. Kristen groaned at first, the sensation more than uncomfortable. It felt foreign to her, but at the same time she felt pleasure from it. Suddenly she heard a faint ringing which she realized was the 2nd period bell. Kristen knew how embarrassing it would be if someone had caught them under such compromising circumstances. "Kemp." She whispered to him, unlocking their lips.

"Yea." he breathed huskily looking into her eyes, lust apparent.

"I think the period's over."


	11. Lonliness Is A Virtue

**A/N:** Very short filler chapter, for the sake of all of the "content", sorry for the long wait, i had a major writers block but i'm back now! Thank you for the reviews, you guys really do make my day, next chap should be up later today.

**4:10**

**Block Estate**

**September 13th**

Massie pulled the black folder given to her by Yvette, into her lap. The party was only a week away, and that meant that there was no room for mistake, or alterations. As she looked over the documents with a scrutinizing eye, the PC rested about her room, doing various things. Kristen, sat on the bed next to Massie, looking over her shoulder to make sure that neither of them was missing an important detail. She had reverted back to semi-normalness, but for some reason, that ridiculous smile would not be wiped off of her face. Claire sat on the floor, playing with Bean, spinning the hyper-active dog in tantalizing circles. Alicia, texted Josh non-stop, not even looking up when Massie was lending Claire the Marc Jacobs dress that she's been lusting after for weeks. Dylan laid on Massie's floor, silently tapping her fingers, nodding her head to Katy Perry's Hot N Cold.

"So the only thing we have left to do, is dress shopping." Massie announced, after she had finally decided that everything was as it should be. None of the PC seemed to hear her, so she repeated herself, louder this time, just to make sure she could get everyone's attention. Everyone looked up, and quickly agreed to the shopping trip. It wasn't as if anyone would not ah-gree to shopping. One by one they left, walking quickly to the car. everyone adjusted, Dylan climbing into the back with Claire, while everyone else sat up front.

**4:42**

**Westchester Mall**

**September 13th**

"What about this one?" Alicia asked, twirling around in a green dress that obviously did nawt compliment her.

"Eww No." Massie said, scrunching up her small nose. "Ah-greed." Claire added, knitting her eyebrows together in distaste. Alicia rolled her eyes and stalked into the dressing room, grumbling about the next dress. She reappeared moments later and everyone lit up, ecstatic, she looked like a goddess. She wore a dark blue Ralph Lauren dress. It was off the shoulder, a little bit of a pencil dress, and it hit her right below the knee.

"Leesh!" Massie exclaimed, beaming.

"I love it." Alicia lit up too, happy that this one was definitely a go. Next was Dylan, who had gone into the dressing room a few minutes ago. She came out and earned just as many stares. She wore a lipstick red dress, that was right above her knee.

"Wow." came a voice from the right of the store.

"What are you doing here?" Dylan asked Jake, with a small smile.

"Oh, I just came to say hi, I was in the mall buying a pick for my guitar." Jake said with a blush creeping up his cheeks.

" hi." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and a hug, before turning back to the PC.

"What happened to the lovey-dovey couple of the year?" Kristen asked, looking at her seriously.

"Nothing, it's just I really like him, but I don't know if I'm ready to do the stuff you guys do." Dylan replied timidly, her eyes averting in embarassment.

"Trust me, I don't always know what i'm doing with Derrick."

"Yea, but your like a natural."

"We're all just figuring it out as we go along." Kristen said comforting her.

"I declare a make-out fast." Massie said confidently, even though she was really dyeing inside at the thought of not letting Derrick touch her like that anymore.

"What?" Alicia declared, obviously not liking the idea.

"Don't be so dramatic, it's only until the night of the party." Massie declared, glaring at Alicia who was shooting death glares at Dylan.

"I wonder how this will go..." Claire murmured, staring at her shoes. How would the guys deal with their "treats" being torn away before they had a chance to properly savor it, no one knows.


	12. My Favorite Things

**A/N:**Sorry for the wait. I re-wrote it about 5 times. Hope you enjoy it!

**12:15**

**Cafeteria, BOCD**

**September 14th**

First day of the make out fast. It was like any other "bad" habit, the first three days were the hardest. Right? Massie sat at table 18, legs crossed, eyes permanently fixed on the black folder that she'd gotten in the habit of carrying. She'd already gone over the details with an ultra-fine comb, so the folder was merely a prop. Something to get her mind off of Derrick. Massie had been attempting to avoid him, not wanting be tempted by him. Her eyes moved from the folder to the PC minus Leesh. Everyone, save for Dylan looked particularly pissed. Claire, chewed on fried dumplings absentmindedly and Kristen played with the Spring Rolls on her plate. Even though they were depressed, they hadn't sacrificed fashion, thank gawd. Massie wore a beige, 3.1 Phillip Lim rosette detail skirt, aqua Antik Batik embellished chiffon top, brown Bottega Veneta sandals, and an oversized shell necklace from Chloe. She looked a little like the Little Mermaid, but she didn't look horrible. Kristen wore a turquoise dress from Forever 21, ruched orange jacket, orange wedges, and an impossibly expensive turquoise bracelet courtesy of her grandparents. They'd been sending her gifts like that all week. It was as if they were making up for lost time. Dylan looked a bit like Massie, wearing a mint green babydoll dress, borrowed from Claire(god knows why), black leggings, ivory tuxedo style shoes, and a bright green Prada clutch. Claire looked particularly fashionable, wearing a yellow and white striped top, black Miu Miu pintuck skirt, and black Christian Louboutin pumps. Everyone was surprised that she looked so cute. Maybe she was being sick, trying to make Cam be even more crazy about her than he already is. As they ate in tortured silence, Alicia's voice crackled over the speaker.

"Hello BOCD, this is Alicia and I am happy to announce that the people auction raised over 6,000 dollars for the tuition fund. On other notes, i'd like to say that Saturday's soccer game is re-scheduled for the Saturday after next. That's it for the day, and remember, I heart you." The speaker crackled again, and she could be heard no more. 5 minutes of more tortured silence passed, and Alicia came, looking dazzling, as usual. She wore a oatmeal colored Heimstone mini-dress, cream Juicy Couture crochet flats, and a Miu Miu ring. She settled into her seat, and looked over scanned the sad faces of 3 out of the 4 PC members. "Why the long faces chiquitas?"

"This fast, is torture!" Kristen blurted, covering her face with her hands. "I can't have Kemp touch me, do you know what that's like? I'm leaving Monday, I should be able to kiss..."Everyone turned their heads to look at her. Kemp? They'd kissed, once. Kristen looked down in embarassment and stared at the bracelet hanging on her wrist.

"You guys kissed, once." Alicia said, her eyes staring at her in disbelief.

"Well, we did more." Kristen admitted, biting her lip.

"Spill." Alicia demanded, looking at her expectantly.

"Well, you know how I had a total bipolar thing going on that day, he's the reason i'm normal." Alicia rolled her eyes and stared at her.

"That's nice, but what did you DO?"

"Oh, that."

"YES,THAT!" Alicia whisper-screamed at her. After all, she didn't want to draw too much attention to themselves.

"Well we made out, and he kind of put his finger..." She cocked her head to the side and trailed off, causing the PC to look at her, mouths agape. "Are you serious?" Massie asked, looking at her seriously. She thought that she was the most "experienced". She nodded, and looked away, embarrassed.

"Wow." Claire said, chewing thoughtfully on a fry.

"So sleepover at my house tonight." Massie said changing the subject.

"I can't do it tonight, I have to pack. You want to help?" Kristen pleaded, looking at them. Surprisingly, everyone readily agreed, including Massie and Alicia. "Ok then, so meet you at my house, 5 sharp."

**5:00**

**Kristen's Apartment**

**September 13th**

"Where are they?" Kristen asked, tapping her blue and white Puma'd foot. Her Aunt Jacqueline would be back by 5:30, and she said that she had something to announce. For someone she wanted everyone to be there. Kristen paced, her pomegrante colored Juicy Couture sweatssuit moving with her. Shed gotten so much things over the summer, her grandparents sending her everything she could ever wish for. Apparently, she was the only one. The first one to arrive was Dylan, and she was completely overdressed. She wore a floral FCUK dress, white Oscar De La Renta slingbacks, Christian Dior sunglasses, and a crystal ring that looked as if it was weighing down her finger. Next, was Massie and Claire. At least one of them looked as if they were trying to lift things. Massie on the other hand looked as if she was going to a club of some kind. Claire wore a white Hello Kitty shirt, Abercrombie shorts, and pink and white Keds. Massie, wore purple skinny jeans, black off the shoulder top, and silver heels. Lastly was of course Alicia, and she looked as if she was going to the club as well. She wore a light blue layered tunic dress from Nina Ricci, blue Marc Jacobs sandals, and gold Marc Jacobs purse. "Where do you people think your going? To a club." Massie rolled her eyes and stalked pass her into the living room, plopping on the white Pottery Barn couch. Kristen followed her into her living room, and crossed her arms. "Ok, so the movers will be here tomorrow, all we have to do, is throw away stuff, none of this is coming with us."

"Chill out." Massie said, playing with her charm bracelet. Before she could get in a bubbly Jacqueline came through the door, bags in hand. She wore a flouncy black Sass&Bide skirt, plum Acne Jeans tank, purple corset top, and a leopard print skirt over the black one.

On her feet she wore strappy Christian Louboutin sandals. She truly looked like a fashion designer. She walked over and hugged Kristen, her shoulder length brown hair sweeping around her face.

"So what'd you want to tell me?"

"Well you have to see it. Let's go, get in the car." Kristen stared at her but obliged, following her out of the apartment, friends in tow. Outside, sat Aunt Jacqueline's silver Range Rover, to which Kristen had the pleasure of sitting shotgun in. They drove around, through the residential areas of Westchester, and Kristen got worried when she saw that they were close to Massie's house. Were they dropping the rest of the girls off? Instead of turning right, she turned left, leading them to the large mansion-like houses that Alicia lived near. They passed the Rivera's estate, and they came to a stop in the driveway of possibly the largest house she'd ever seen. It looked somewhat like a french chateau, but in Westchester. The three graceful arches graced the entryway, making it look as if it was calling to them, the large arches and columns around the house just completing the facade.

"Why are we here?" Kristen questioned, looking at everyone suspiciously.

"This is where we're living." Jacqueline announced, smiling. Kristen let out an excited scream and looked at the PC who just smiled.

"You knew, you knew and you didn't tell me?" Massie nodded and Kristen ran into them, enveloping them into a group hug.

"What are you waiting for? Go check it out." Jacqueline urged scooting them along. Hand in hand they ran into the house, letting it all set in for Kristen. The inside was a lot to take in, but the inside was even more. Kristen ran through the furnished house, running her hands over the marble of the floor, and running up and down the staircase. She almost fell on the floor when she saw the two-story library. She could DEFINITELY get used to this.

**A/N:**The link for what Kristen's house looks like: .com/case_


	13. Now Or Never

**A/N: **Short chappy. It's this short for a reason! Explanation? I thought so. Well, this chapter has to be by itself because i'm making a point with it. The other one should be up later this week. It will be longer. PINKY PROMISE! Thanks for the reviews. They fuel me to write more =]

**12:35**

**Lunch Room, BOCD**

**September 15th**

Massie pursed her lips yet again as Alicia made ANOTHER suggestion concerning the party. Hadn't Massie already made it very clear that no changes could be made? Instead of responding with an eye roll, she played with the little crown charm on her bracelet and breathed calmly whispering the lyrics of the Fray's song 'How To Save A Life", over and over again. That's what she needed, her life saved. Not by some shrink either, by Derrington. She played with her pink Emilio Pucci tunic top, and cargo twill shorts. She hadn't put too much thought into her outfit today, she just didn't have anyone to dress up for. Was this what love was like? At least the fast would be over on Saturday, but as the date of the party creeped up, she became more unsure about what to do once the fast was broken. While she sat, her eyes fixed on the charm, Alicia played with her luminescent hair, flashing her newly manicured nails. Everyone knew she was the show off of the group. Instead of being depressed, she avoided Josh at all costs. Out of sight, out of mind right? That day she wore dark wash True Religion jeans, lace navy blue cami, and Ralph Lauren blazer. She looked as she always did, glamorous and perfect.

"So Kuh-laire,do you think we should charge admi-shun?" Alicia chirped excitedly, naming suggestions like an overly hyper 5 year old on a candy binge.

"OMFG Leesh, SHUT UP!" Massie snapped, her amber eyes blazing. Alicia quieted and looked out of the window, her expression changing from hurt to surprise.

"MASS, you need to see this!" Alicia got up from her seat, running to the window. She pressed her face close to the glass, her eyes fixated to the image outside. The rest of the PC, including Massie joined her,each just as surprised as she was. It was the Briarwood boys, shirts off, playing a game of tackle football. That wasn't the surprising part though. There was the girls known as being THE boyfriend stealers. The clique never payed much attention to them, well asides from now because they were messing with THEIR boyfriends. They had their shirts off as well, playing in their sports bras. Their flat stomachs glinted in the sun, their hair flowing out behind them. The BF stealers(as the PC had dubbed them), consisted of Bridgette, her skin, a flawless caramel color, her beauty, one to surpass Alicia's, Robin, who's color was as deep as dark chocolate, beautiful as well. After her came Reagan, whose flaxen hair ran down her back, big doe like eyes, an entrancing grey color. Lastly was Lauren. She had jet black hair and riveting blue eyes. The PC had to admit, they were gorgeous. Not only were they beautiful, but they had the attention of the boys. Kemp had Robin pinned to the ground, smiling as she wriggled under him.

"We have to do something about this. NOW." Massie said angrily as she saw Derrington grab Bridgette and pick her up as she got a touchdown for their team. His hands around her bare stomach, an adoring smile gracing his perfect mouth.

Kristen puckered her mouth and turned away from the sight, anger brewing inside her. She played with her striped Sass & Bide tunic, staring at her neon green jeans from Topshop. Next to turn around was Claire, she had just seen Cam offer Reagan a cinnamon heart, HER cinnamon hearts. She plopped down in her original seat, her red bubble dress, shaking as she sat down. She was TRYING to make Cam jealous with hot outfits, wearing tight Marc Jacobs jeans just for him. The next to turn was Dylan, Jake was playing a few chords on his guitar for Lauren, who was sitting out for a little while. Dylan plopped down next to Claire and put her head in her hands. "She is so much skinnier than me!" She exclaimed, pinching the non-existant pouch of stomach fat hidden behind a tight green cami. Lastly was Alicia, who felt like tearing her hair out at the sight of Jake stealing little glances at Bridgette. Massie only joined them when they walked out of the cafateria, here eyes never leaving the girls until they were physically gone.

"At the party, we'll make them choose, it's either them, or us." Massie said as before they each parted for their own classes. This meant WAR.


	14. This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race

**A/N:** THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! Sorry it took so long guys, don't stop reading! Next chapter is the party so..look out for that one.

**4:25**

**Soccer Fields, BOCD**

**September 15th**

The PC didn't usually spend their Friday afternoon at soccer games, but today was a major exception. They were waiting to see if "they" would show up. It had only been one day, but ever since yesterday at lunch, the boys were never seen without one of THEM. Laughing a their jokes, playfully teasing them, all the things their girlfriends should be doing. They'd dressed normally, Massie wearing a yellow long sleeved dress by Cynthia Vincent, green and white flip flops, brown Marc by Marc Jacobs hobo bag and a spotted, wooden, bead necklace. Alicia wore a graffiti print mini skirt from See by Chloe, white Que Sera Sera shirt from Sass and Bide, silver Guiseppe Zannotti rose sandals, and a turquoise Coach bag. Claire actually looked nice too. She wore a brown Chloe bubble skirt, multi colored, floral Milly top, Marc Jacobs flats and white Botkier shoulder bag. Kristen donned a black and white Oli brocade coat, grey ankle boots, and dark wash jeans. Dylan looked, well, interesting. She wore cropped black and pink pants by Miu Miu, jean Marc Jacobs swing top, rose colored Prada shoes, and brown quilted leather tote. It was just one of the outfits one didn't comment on. Massie leaned on her slender arm, watching for the girls who might very well not exist by the end of this game. Then it happened, as if they just appeared out of thin air, the girls walked on the scene, just as glamorous as the models on the covers of Vogue magazine. The leader, Bridgette, stood in front, wearing a light pink and plum striped shirt by Marc Jacobs, khaki pleat front short shorts, and black and white flats. To top it off, she wore gold sunglasses, and she carried a light brown patchwork bag by Marc Jacobs. She looked, in short, fabulous. not to mention, that Derrick ran to hug her when he spotted her. When Massie had arrived, he walked over, gave her a small hug, and the tiniest peck on the cheek. It was so swift, that Massie didn't know if it had happened at all. Robin, directly right of her, wore a blue and white striped shirt, black Sass & Bide skinny jeans, and multi-colored tuxedo like shoes. It was Kristen's turn to roll her eyes, as Kemp joked with Robin from the sideline. To the right of her was Lauren, who wore dark wash jean shorts, a mustard yellow shirt and mustard yellow velvet/suede looking shoes with black fringe on the front. The last of course was Reagan, who's honey colored hair stood out on account of the yellow dress she wore. That was her theme, yellow. And for her, it worked. As they flipped their perfect hair, smiling with their perfectly glossed lips, everyone watched, just as they had done with the PC once before.

"This is not fair!" Alicia shrieked, pulling on loose strands of hair. Some heads turned to look at her, and she smiled weakly, not wanting them to see her mini meltdown. "The Birkin bag I wanted is sold out." she announced, looking down at her iPhone in mock terror. Everyone went back to what they were doing, and the minute they did, Alicia turned to the members of the PC.

"We have to do something." She said staring at Massie directly. It was she that called the shots.

"Yes, yes we do." Massie's face contorted into a smile as she made her way down the bleachers. The PC followed her, wondering where she planned to go and what she planned to do. It was very un-Massie to do things spontaneously. They stopped where the Tomahawks were seated, and then Massie did something you'd never thought she was capable of. She sat down, on the lap of Steve Culler. He was surprised at first, that THE Alpha, girlfriend of the captain of the team, was sitting on his lap, but he quickly got the message as he saw her looking to Derrick every so often. This was a jealousy thing. Steve just a pawn in their sick games. Derrick finally looked over, and his face contorted to horror. Steve then felt a pair of perfectly-glossed lips land on his cheek, to which Derrick came running.

"What the hell are you doing Massie?" Massie smiled, in a sickly sweet way, and looked at him.

"Aww, honey, nothing, just playing with my friend Steve." She kissed him again, and Derrick looked as if he was going to lunge. Instead of glaring at Steve, his hatred turned to Massie. He pulled her roughly by the wrist, leading her behind the bleachers. The PC stood in awe as they watched her being pulled long like a Raggedy Ann doll. No one moved, because they knew that this had to happen.

Behind the bleachers, Massie squirmed under the grip of Derrick. "What the hell were you doing with him?" He asked, fury blazing through his vibrant orbs.

Massie yanked arm away, and crossed her arms before speaking. "You and Bridgette aren't any better!" she yelled back, not caring that many of her adoring followers were sitting over her head.

"There's nothing going on between me and Bridgette, she's my friend, and so what if I want some girl attention, we haven't even talked all week. You won't even let me kiss you." He looked away as he said this, his hair falling into his face. Derrick had grown up a lot since Massie had met him. It seemed as if he actually cared about Massie, possibly even love her.

"I have a reason." She said, looking away from him.

"What? You wanna break up or something?" He asked, pain filling his eyes.

"No, of course not." Massie scoffed, resisting the urge to give herself over to giggles.

"Then what is-" Derrick didn't didn't finish the sentence before Kemp came jogging over.

"Dude we have to go! The game starts in 5, we're huddling." Derrick nodded solemnly, kissed Massie's cheek, and ran away. Oh, isn't the world just filled with unanswered questions?


	15. Take You Down

**6:41**

**iPad, Block Estate**

**September 15th**

Alicia sighed contentedly as the banana honey mask they made settled into her pores. It was like any other Friday night sleepover, except for the fact that tomorrow was THE day. The day before the party anyways. It was crucial that they looked irresistable, ecspecially if THEY were coming. Massie had never gotten the chance to tell Derrick what was wrong, Bridgette had snatched him up at the end of the game, inviting the Tomahawks, who won the game, out for pizza afterwards. As the mask began to harden, Massie spoke.

"Ok, so tonight, is a total beauty night. Jakkob will be here in the morning to do our hair and his new assistant Giselle will do our makeup. Yvette will be over at 9, and the crew will start bringing the things tonight." Massie declared this with authority, sure that tomorrow would be perfect, and the most talked about party of the year. She sipped on her Smart Water, making sure not to crack the mask.

Everyone had already changed into their sleepwear, everyone planning on sleeping by 9, the latest. No one wanted to wake up looking like they were taking mug shots. Giselle and Jakkob were good, but they weren't THAT good. Massie wore striped blue pajama pants, a black lace trim shirt, and duck slippers. Yes duck slippers, yellow fuzzy ones to be exact. Kristen wore a striped pink cami and boyshort set, her baby pink Uggs completing the look. Alicia donned a shirt that said Juicy Says Relax, olive green Hollister shorts, and grey Uggs. Claire looked very cutesy, wearing a black Hello Kitty shirt, white Abercrombie shorts and fluffy pink uggs. Dylan looked like a pink factory wearing a pink cami, soft pink Juicy Couture sweat suit top, and aerie boxers.

"Massie, how long do we have to keep this on?" Claire complained, not liking the feel of the hardening of her face.

"Kuh-laire, only 5 more minutes." Massie said while rolling her eyes.

"What-ev. I think Cam might break up with me." Claire said sadly looking at everyone, pouting her small lips.

"Did he say something?" Alicia asked wanting to be on top of the gossip. If Alicia didn't have ALL her facts straight, someone else might, and take her place as the resident gossip queen of BOCD.

"No, but he never talks to me anymore, he's always with one of "them"."

"How did this all happen in one day?" Kristen asked, leaning back on the bed.

"I don't know, but we have to fix it." Dylan said a matter-of-factly chewing on Lays potato chips.

**5:21**

**iPad, Block Estate**

**September 16th**

"Wake Up!" a voice yelled from inside of Massie's bedroom. It was Jakkob, Giselle, and a slew of other hairstylists, make up artists, and stylists. The fact that they had arrived, meant that it was time. Massie begrudgingly got up first, glaring at Jakkob from under her sleepy lids. She picked her iPhone up off of the floor next to her and checked the time.

"5 Jakkob! 5?! I'm sleeping!" She said the last part groggily, lying her head on the down pillow.

"No." Jakkob said sharply, shaking Massie's arm, before pulling her out of the bed. "You must shower now." He said, his thick accent clouding his voice.

Instead of objecting, she slumped to her bathroom, turning on the shower. Next to be woken up was Claire, and she woke up with ease, stretching her long arms up over her head, her hair in a frazzled mess. Alicia and Kristen were woken up together because Alicia hit Kristen in the face, in the process of stretching. Last was Dylan, who looked as if a sloth had possessed her body. The first to start the "process", was of course Massie, as she was seated in Jakkob's chair first. He had instructed her to wash her hair and body with certain products to ensure maximum freshness and appeal. Massie dressed casually, to be most comfortable, in grapefruit colored terry cloth Juicy shorts, and a white Juicy camisole. Jakkob started on her hair, blow drying it in sections. Next to come out, was Claire, who was to start with Giselle, and end with Jakkob. She donned a dark blue tee, and white terry cloth shorts. Her hair was secured in a towel, her bangs pinned back. Giselle went to work on her, applying a base so that her face would look fresh, even under the make-up. Alicia came out next, Kristen trailing her by a couple minutes. They both wore shorts and tank tops, for optimum relaxation. They were sent to the other make-up artist, hairstylist team and seated in the makeshift stations. Lastly was Dylan who, lucky her, got her own team.

It continued for hours, the prepping of hair, the doing of makeup, the pedicures and manicures. Not to mention the racks of designer dresses that had been wheeled in. Below them, the crew was setting up the house, with Kendra and Yvette overseeing the details. They hung black silk fabric from the ceilings, making it look as if the ceiling was a jewelry box. In the middle of that, there was a huge chandelier, complete with crystals. The furniture had been moved, dance floor added in the middle. The DJ booth was set up at the head of the dance floor, and a bar set up in the far corner of the room. The couches had been moved, new lounges set inside. The house had been transformed.

**6:47**

**iPad, Block Estate**

**September 16th**

"There." Giselle said applying the finishing touches to Massie's face. The girls looked so unlike themselves, when Yvette and Kendra saw them, they had to look twice to make sure it was actually them. Massie, had her hair pin straight, the layers looking marvelous. She had a bit of fringe covering her eye, making her look a little mysterious. She wore a mixture of dark purple and blue eyeshadow, and a layer of brown eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were tinted red, shining. Her nails were painted dark purple to compliment her dress. Her dress. The perfect dress. She wore a color block dress, the top half of her navy blue, the belted waist green, and her bottom half, a plum color. The DKNY dress hit her right above the knee, showing of her legs. On her feet, she wore gold Jimmy Choo peep toe high heeled sandals, and she wore on her neck a gold Isharya necklace. In her hair, she wore a gold headband, and she carried a black Devi Kroell gem embellished clutch.

Kristen looked beautiful as well, donning a 50's style, emerald green thread social dress. It hit her at mid-thigh, showing off her toned legs. The back of the dress, was lower than the front, showing off her toned back muscles. Her sandy brown hair was straight and sleek, swept into a somewhat messy bun, loose strands hanging in her face. On her feet, she wore simple, black, Rupert Sanderson stilletos, and she carried a black Fendi clutch. On both of her arms she wore a gold Kenneth Jay Lane cuffs, making her look dramatic.

Alicia, who had been forbidden from wearing the Ralph Lauren dress by the stylists, looked positively stunning in a strapless, black, tiered dress by Miu Miu. The dress hit her at about her mid thigh as well, showing off her tanned legs. On her feet, she wore silver sequined heels by Miu Miu. Her hair had been curled so that the ends were in ringlets, while the rest was straight.

Claire, who looked the most unlike herself, wore head-to toe silver. To start, she wore a metallic embellished dress, courtesy of Burberry Prorsum, silver Guiseppe Zanotti flats, silver triple rhinestone headband, and silver chandelier earrings. On her eyes, she wore silver eyeshadow. Her hair never looked so silky, wearing long layers, heavy bangs and wisps of her hair flew out irregularly. It was as if she was some type of goddess.

Dylan, looked very glamorous, wearing a super short black dress by Marc Jacobs. The dress was halter-style, boasting a check-like velvet design. On her feet, she wore black peep toe heels by Marc Jacobs heels. Her hair looked even more vibrant, wearing layered curls. On her nails she wore gold nail polish, and her lips were a soft pink. Before the girls could even compliment each other, they heard an array of voices coming from downstairs. They were here.

The girls descended down the stairs, one by one, Massie first, Claire last. As they walked down the stairs, a spotlight following them, they realized the actual magnitude of the guests. Practically the whole school came. As the continued to walk people cheered, and took pictures of them with their Nikons. When they reached the end of the stairs, Massie hissed, "Diva, Beyonce." They nodded quickly and walked next to each other, in sync, their blank model stares never faltering. When they got to the dance floor, they stopped, turned,and Massie was handed a mike.

"Hello, and welcome to our Back-to-school bash. All I have to say is party, have fun, and take lots of pics." She ended with a smile and handed the mike back to the DJ. Tonight was their night, no one could destroy it. Not even THEM.

Once the mike was handed, the music began to play, the first song, If I Know What them Girls Like by Ludacris Ft. Chris Brown. As soon as the music started, the lights went out, and the pink strobe lights came on. Everyone came over and attempted to get close to the PC. Claire danced, bopping, and shaking her hips in an attempt at rhythm. Massie danced for a bit, but stopped, as she began her search for Derrick. She walked through her massive living room, looking for him. And when she did, her stomach flipped twice. She, Massie Block, was afraid to talk to him. There was just something about him that drew her to him like a magnet.

He had actually spotted her first, and he was fighting the urge to take her into his arms at that moment. She looked so, gorgeous. More than she normally did.

"Hey." She said first, her amber eyes boring into his.

"Hey." Derrick responded, only able to muster up a weak smile.

"I never told you why I stopped kissing you." She whispered into his ear seductively. As soon as her breath tickled his neck he shivered, scared that if she did it again he might just have to take her right there.

"Why?" Derrick asked, fully alert.

"We kind of called a make-out fast because Dylan was feeling weird about letting Jake kiss her and stuff like that. Basically, I did it to help a friend." Massie confessed this all while biting her glossed lips, afraid of his reaction.

Instead of responding verbally, Derrick grabbed her by the hand and led her into a corner of the room. His lips immediately found hers, his tongue not taking any time to find its familiar spot.

"God, i've missed you." he whispered as he trailed his fingers down her back.

"Same here." She whispered back her hands going through his hair.

Their lips connected again, their tongues each fighting for the familiar control. His hands moved from her waist to her butt, grabbing it gently as he deepened the kiss. Derrick roamed his hands to her front, grabbing her chest firmly.

Massie hissed in response, her eyes fluttering. "Derrick." she whispered pushing closer to him. Derrick took this as a sign to go lower, and her trailed his fingers along her inner thigh, stroking softly. His hands moved upward, his finger teasing, causing Massie to push her hips up against him.

At that moment, Massie didn't care that Kendra was lurking nearby. She didn't care that people could be watching. She'd had to go a whole week without a single affectionate touch. It was her party and she'd make out if she wanted to.

Claire, still dancing, searched inconspicuously for Cam. She'd witnessed Massie and Derrick's "make-up" session, and she hoped that Cam and her could make up. She walked around, looking for him, fining him by the bar. He was sipping on coke, looking as if life, was meaningless.

"Cam?" Claire asked, looking at him in concern.

"I have a girlfriend." He said emotionlessly, not looking up.

"Yea. She's standing right here." She said putting her hands on her slender hips.

He looked up briefly, and his breath caught his throat. "Claire? Wow." his lips broke into a smile, and he reached out to hug her. Cam recoiled quickly, not wanting to face her rejecting him. Instead of rejecting him, she pulled him to her, kissing him with passion. This girl, was so unlike Claire. Dominant, forceful, goddess like. Yet he knew it was her. The way she kissed him, in that almost sloppy untrained way.

"I love you Claire."

"I love you to Cam." She said back, biting her lip.

Kristen had long ventured to go find her Romeo. When she found him she wished she hadn't. There he was. Kissing her. Feeling her. Doing to her what he had previously engaged in with Kristen. She couldn't remember the sequence of what happened. Did it start with her screaming at him, and then her crying, or was it the other way around? She couldn't really remember. All she knew was that she was now running outside of the Block's house, and into the driveway. The tears were still coming, and then she heard him call her.

"Kris.." he said, his voice pleading.

"What?" Kristen asked, tears blurring her vision.

"I did not mean for that to happen."

"Then what did you mean to happen?" Kristen yelled becoming angry.

"I was trying to pretend it was you. You won't let me kiss you so..." Kemp trailed off, looking down.

"So why didn't you just ask me? I'm allowed to kiss now, but best believe it won't be you." She started to walk past him, but he grabbed her arm looking her in the eye.

"I need you." he whispered, looking at her with love in his eyes.


	16. Buzzin

**7:21**

**Block Estate**

**September 16th**

"Well if you can't go almost a week without **making out** with someone else, then obviously, you don't need me, you need help." She glared at him, before pushing past him. Of course, being Kemp, he would not let her get away that easy. He snaked his arm out, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him. "Get off of me Kemp." She whispered against his chest, truly not wanting him to let her go. She was still angry, yes, but that didn't stop her from savoring it for about a total of two seconds. "Get ahf of me." Kristen repeated, pushing him away. "Kristen, don't be like that. Don't you like it, when I do this?" His hand snaked up her dress, stroking her thigh. "Get off." she breathed out, her center becoming heated from his touch. "Do you really want me too?" Kemp said again, his hands moving higher towards the point of no return. "Yes." she hissed, pulling his hand out from under her.

Inside, Massie was singing a VERY different tune. She was encouraging his behavior. His finger teased her outer lips, pushing his fingers against them, without entering. "Derrick." She hissed, trying to angle so that he'd have to touch her. Derrick planted a soft kiss on her lips and rubbed the most sensitive spot on her. Little quick circles, his mouth keeping hers occupied so that she couldn't draw attention to them by making noise. He moved his hand down, entering her center with one finger. Pumping to the music, Massie couldn't help but moan as she began to reach her limit. "Derrick, i'm gonna..." she didn't even finish her sentence until she completed. "Wow. We've never done that before." Massie finished, her breathing ragged. "Yea, how was it?" he asked, a little afraid that she hadn't enjoyed it. "No words." she said with a smile sure to melt anyone's heart. "Next time, i'll do you." Massie whispered seductively before strutting over to the dance floor.

Alicia, hadn't seen Josh all night, and frankly, she could care less. The spanish firecracker didn't mind having different people to be "friends" with. In fact, she sort of liked the freedom. The song Party People came on, and she immediately started to move her hips. As Alicia moved her hips in tantalizing circles, she caught the attention of a few of the Briarwood boys. They all wanted to dance with her, bur she of course, played coy and pretended she didn't know anything about why they were looking at her.

Claire, on the other hand, was completely engrossed with her boyfriend. They just kept staring at each other, smiling and laughing. They felt no need to validate their relationship with "physical activity". All she knew, was that she loved Cam, and Cam loved her. "Do you want to go out next weekend?" Cam asked her holding on to her small hand idly. "Sure, where?" Claire asked, swaying to the music."Movies?" he asked sheepishly. They'd never really done too much of the "date night" things. "Sure." she answered, nodding with a small smile.

"Hey love." A voice said from behind Dylan who was seated on a couch. "Hey." Dylan said back, her eyes following him as he sat next to her. "So what's all this about you not wanting us to kiss?" He asked, looking truly confused. "It's not that." Dylan said, hanging her head. "Then what?" Jake asked looking at her with pleading eyes. "I'm just scared, I don't know how." He chuckled a little and smiled. "Well love, i think i'll just have to teach you now don't I?" Dylan looked up, and cocked a brow. "Oh really." Jake smiled and nodded. He finished this by closing the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers. Dylan smiled against his lips, opening her mouth slightly. "You're a fast learner." Jake said to her as they broke the kiss. Dylan pressed her forehead against his and bit her lip. "I have a really good teacher."

As the party neared it's end, the PC met again to end the party. As they walked into the center of the dance floor, everyone clapped. Massie smiled, knowing that this party had been a success. She hadn't even worried about "them",and for Massie, that is a huge improvement. She picked out Derrick's face in the crowd and smiled. The mike was handed to her by the DJ, and she began to speak. "Thank you for coming, I hope you guys had fun. And I know it feels like we just got here, but, it's time to say goodbye. Remember.." The PC got ready to say it in unison. "We heart you!" They all yelled at the same time, earning cheers from everyone. The song Disurbia by Rihanna played, seeing everyone out. Everyone filed outside, including the PC, save for Massie, and left her to her now destroyed house.

"Mom?" she yelled, searching for her mother and Yvette. They had left them to the party, and as she ventured out to her pool, she found Kendra and Yvette sipping red wine. There was another girl too. About Massie's age, caramel skin, long dark brown hair, and dark olive-brown eyes, admittedly prettier than Alicia. Bridgette. Massie stormed over, with a fake smile plastered to her face. "Mom, why is **she** still here?" Kendra stared at Massie warningly her eyes immediately telling her she would be grounded if she continued in this fashion. "This is Yvette's daughter, Bridgette." Bridgette flashed her a smile, pursing her lips and looking her up and down. Bridgette looked positively stunning, much to Massie's dismay. "Oh, don't you go to school with me?" Bridgette asked, attempting to remain oblivious in front of her mom. "I think i've seen you around." Massie answered, playing with her charm bracelet. "Well, why don't you show Bridgette your room?" Kendra asked, her over-politeness showing through. Massie smiled and looked at Bridgette. "Let's go." Bridgette got up, walking quickly, Massie followed her trying to keep speed.

Once safely away from their mothers, Massie turned on Bridgette. "Bridgette are you a gardening tool?" Bridgette rolled her eyes and smiled, waiting for the end of this joke. "No." She said, her eyes boing into Massie's. "Then why are you being such a.."

"Hoe?" Bridgette finished for her with a satisfied smirk. "I'm not a hoe, your just making him bored. Plus, it was one game of tackle football. Are you so dumb to think that I want your boyfriend? Puh-leez, do you seriously think that I would be single? Massie, your pathetic. Nobody wants to be like you. Ecspecially not me. News Flash. The world doesn't revolve you and we don't live to mess up your life. Come off it already. Your not better than anyone else."

Massie blinked at Bridgette unsure of what to say. The girl had given her a hard slap of reality, but Massie was Massie, reality wasn't her forte.


	17. Troublemaker

A/N: HEYY LOVEEYYS!! Thnx for the support. to overloaded candy-coated: I UPDATED! llol. Read, enjoy, review. U know the drill. hha. THNK U FOR THE REVIEWS!!! THEY ARE MY AIR.

**8:45**

**Front Lawn, BOCD**

**September 18th**

Dylan stepped out of the Range Rover, her head pounding with thoughts. She had her iPod blasting Fall Out Boy, trying to chase the thoughts of out with loud drums and thick guitar sounds. It was, of course, not working, but she was persistent, not wanting to give up. She had dressed almost blindly this morning, and it showed. She wore a bright purple skirt,grey C&C California tank and a striped cream and navy sweater. On her feet, she had carelessly thrown on a pair of her sister's tan Sergio Rossi slingbacks. She hadn't tended to her hair either, pulling it into a messy bun and slapping a black wool hat on.

Claire, in a way, had sort of dolled up. She was still keyed up from Saturday and she'd decided that she just HAD to be cute, for Cam of course. She donned a brown and white polka dotted shirt, satin black ballerina flats, white shorts and a yellow gold Dior bracelet. It was if she had decided to look like the PC.

The girls assembled in front of the car, and Massie looked at them and hissed "4 Minutes, Madonna." She had of course gotten dressed up, but she also wanted to look a little more special for Derrick as well. She wore black Marc Jacobs shorts, blue Milly paisley trapeze top, shiny pink flats, and a Hermes scarf wrapped around her tresses. She'd decided to go bagless, wanting her hands to free in case something happened spontaneously during the day. Even though Massie exuded confidence, she was still thinking about what Bridgette said. Massie knew that there was a lot of truth to what Bridgette said, but she obviously wouldn't admit that to her, or herself.

Kristen looked sporty, as usual, wearing khaki shorts, mint green velour Juicy top, white Roxy screen tee, and sporty white Pumas. Alicia looked as if she was on fire, donning a dull purple MINT jumpsuit, gold Christian Louboutin sandals, and gold bangles.

As they walked, Alicia blew kisses to her many new admirers from the party, her overly glossed lips rivaling the glare of florescent lights. The PC crossed the courtyard ignoring the praises from their audience, entered the school building, and headed straight for their lockers.

**12:35**

**Lunch Room, BOCD**

**September 18th**

"Mass, that party was soo cool!" An ah-nnoying LBR gushed as Massie passed her in the lunch line. It was her turn to get lunch, so she piled on everyone's favorites,hurriedly trying to get away from those trying to attack her with questions.

Meanwhile, Claire was busy holding hands with Cam, who had pushed the Briarwood table, number 17, next to the PC's. They were going to officially be the first to sit with boys. Claire knew that the next day everyone would be pushing tables together. It was just how things worked. Massie returned, surprised by the adjoining tables, but playing it off as if she had come up with it. Alicia pulled Spring Rolls off of the tray, handing one to Kristen who sat next to her.

"Mass." Derrick said while playing with the bottom of her shorts.

"Huh?" She asked, tingling from his touch. "What's wrong with Kristen and Kemp?" She sought out the answer to the question, looking at Kristen who was looking as if she was going to cry, and then at Kemp who had the same expression. She shrugged, giggling when Derrick moved his hand up. "Stop. We're gonna get caught." His lips kissed her neck. "So?" Massie shoved his hand away from her gently.

"Then I won't make good on my promise." she threatened quietly. Derrick removed his hand and sat up quickly, hoping she wasn't serious. Massie smiled, her lips curling up at the corners. She had control.

"Kristen." Claire said, trying to remove her from her catatonic state.

"Yea?" she said, blinking twice, attempting to take the tears out of her eyes.

"You eating?" Claire asked, pushing a plate of fries to her. "Uh, no." Kristen answered, not sure her stomach could handle food at the moment. She'd been crying all Sunday, and it didn't help any that her and Kemp moved in the same social circle or the fact that he looked as if he was dying inside. Claire shrugged, and turned back to her boyfriend. They had been all kissy-faced since the beginning of lunch and they weren't attempting to stop any time soon.

Kemp, on the other hand, had spent his weekend trying to do things that didn't put Kristen on his mind. He had given up after his ex Jeanine couldn't make him happy like she used to. It was as if his world had turned gray without her. She was so innocent in public, but she transformed into something else when they were alone. She wasn't afraid to push the limits. Kristen.

**5:06**

**Soccer Fields,BOCD**

**September 18th**

Kristen had trouble concentrating on the sphere passing under her cleats. The girl next to her, Emilie Brandon, intercepted the ball, her long pigtails beating against her back. There was no escape from her mind. It didn't assist her in any way that the boys were practicing merely feet away. Kristen was awoken from her thoughts by a sharp whistle, Mrs. Cain signaling that their extremely long practice was over. She didn't call for a team huddle, just dismissing them with a slight wave.

Outside the locker room, Kristen stood in silence, not wanting anything to disturb her, at-the-moment peaceful, state. She breathed in and put her hands on her hips, training her eyes on the field. Just as she watched another Tomahawk kick the ball in a playful manner(practice was now over), Steve jogged over to her, his platinum blonde hair shimmering almost teasingly in the sunset.

"Hey Kris."

"Hey." she answered, her gaze not faltering.

"umm..I kind of want to talk to you about something." he said while nervously dragging his cleat through the grass.

"Talk." Kristen said, turning her full gaze to him.

"Uh, I kind of like you, and I was wondering if you want to hang out..." Steve was cut off by Kemp walking towards them.

"Steve what are you doing?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"Asking Kris out..." Steve looked at Kemp as if it should be painfully obvious.

"Dude, you know how I feel about her." he said, looking at Kristen fully for the first time that day. Kristen had to refrain from smiling, knowing that Kemp would probably hurt someone for her.

"You guys broke up."

"But, I still lo-" Kemp cut himself off, not wanting to admit his feelings in a soccer field.

"What was that?" Kristen asked, talking to him directly for the first time that day.

"Nothing." Kemp answered, clenching his perfect jaw.

"Ok then. I'm done here." Kristen said, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes before she could turn and run.

"Dude look at what you did. She's gonna cry." Steve said angrily reprimanding Kemp.

"Kris, can I talk to you...alone?" Kemp asked desperately.

"I don't think my boyfriend would like that." She answered icily, her tears drying up.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Kemp and Steve asked simultaneously.

Instead of answering with words, Kristen pulled Steve to her, and kissed him softly. "Does that answer your question?" She said glaring at Kemp.

"Yea. It does."


	18. Run

**10:34**

**Geometry Class, BOCD**

**September 19th**

Love is strange. Kristen pondered as she doodled in the margins of her bright red spiral notebook. Today they had a sub. Mrs. something or other. It wasn't really important to her. What was important was trying to figure out what to do about her new situation. It always seemed as if a new problem was arising. First her parents, who she missed more than she let on, then Kemp, and now Steven. It wasn't that Kristen didn't like him, she just felt that she was using him to get back with Kemp. She'd dressed almost blindly this morning wearing a dull purple crochet trapeze dress, black leggings, a jean jacket and silver and black flats. She scribbled another heart and connected it to the one before that. Her drawing was interrupted by the 2nd period bell. She gathered her small grey leather purse and shoved the book inside. She was one of the first out of the door, rushing to get to AP Science on the next floor.

"Sorry." Kristen murmured absentmindedly as she bumped into someone.

"Wait," The voice said grabbing her arm. She looked into the leafy green eyes of the boy and smiled weakly. Steven.

"Oh, hey. I didn't see you." She said, her eyes darting around the hallways for signs of Kemp.

"Well yea, I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Steven said looking at her seriously. The hallways had emptied and Kristen knew that meant the doors would close soon. Mrs. Trundle didn't tolerate lateness.

"Okay. Walk me to class." She resolved, starting her trek to the nearest stairway. The two started up the stairwell and then Kristen's back was against the stairwell and Steven was kissing her. Hard, hungrily. Groping her in ways that she didn't really appreciate. Well from him anyway. His wet lips were smashed against hers, his tongue sloppily trying to enter her mouth. Kristen shoved him off and her hand connected with his face, her hand stinging afterward.

"What the hell is your problem?" he spat at her, nursing his face.

"I thought you wanted to talk!" Kristen said angrily, her face turning red in anger.

"I don't talk." He grabbed Kristen by the neck and pushed her against the wall, crushing her airway. She attempted to struggle against him, but that just made him hurt her more.

"Next time you hit me, I'll end you." With that, he slapped her in the face, earning a small cry from Kristen, and dragged her by her wrist upstairs.

"Scream, and I'll throw you over the banister." he hissed at her, suddenly going from sweet to malevolent. She obliged, not wanting to be hurt. He dragged her into the abandoned third floor bathroom and closed the door.

"Your going to do what I tell you, and you will like it." Kristen nodded meekly and a tear streamed down her face. This would be a class period of hell. He started by undoing his jeans, pulling his boxers down.

"Suck me." Kristen's eyes widened in horror.

"I don't know how." she said quietly whimpering.

"Do it." He pushed her roughly on her knees and waited expectantly. Kristen teared as she got on her knees. There was no way she would do this for him.

"HELP!!!!" She yelled over and over, ignoring the fact that he had kicked in her ribs,twice. She yelled again, even though it was painful. Why wasn't anyone coming?

"Oh. Didn't anyone tell you, no one's gonna hear you. We're at the end of the school. No one ever comes up here." More tears came out of Kristen's eyes as she realized this. She had no choice. As her mouth hovered over his member, the door burst open, and standing there was none other than Kemp. The person she did and didn't want to see at that exact moment. Steven froze, looking for a way out. He was a dead man.

"What are you doing?" He asked Kristen, hurt creeping through his voice. "He was forcing me, Kemp, I'm sorry." She said, her voice cracking and tears flowing out of her eyes. Kemp crossed the room in a total of two seconds or less, kneeling on the dirty floor, pulling Kristen to him.

"Your dead." He said to Steven as calmly as if he was telling him that there was pizza for lunch.

"I'm telling my father, the chairman of Briarwood. You'll be expelled before you can pull up your boxers." He stated again, not taking his eyes off of Kristen.

"Kemp, ow." Kristen whimpered holding her damaged ribs.

"What?" his voice suddenly caring and heartfelt.

"He kicked me, ow." She said as she breathed in. "I'll get you to the nurse." He whispered soothingly, trying his hardest not to murder Steven who was pulling up his clothing.

"I suggest you leave now." Kemp said calmly, picking up Kristen bridal-style. She was definitely late to Science.

Massie was sitting in Study Hall when she got the text that Kristen was in the Nurse's office. The first thing she did, was get the hall pass, and second, send the text to the rest of the PC, just in case they hadn't gotten it yet. As Massie rushed down the hallway, her straightened hair blowing out behind her. The gold Yves Saint Laurent gladiator heels she wore slowed her down a bit, but she was still there in record time. There was Kristen, laying on the bed in the office, her side bandaged. Kemp was by her side, which surprised Massie, and even more Alicia who came almost seconds after Massie.

"What is he doing here?" She asked, narrowing her perfectly lined eyes at him.

"I asked the exact same thing." Massie said, crossing her arms over her scoop back t-shirt.

"Cute jeans btw." Alicia commented on Massie's black Helmut Lang's.

"They're yours." Massie said to Alicia as if she was slow.

"I know." She said smugly.

The girls walked over to Kristen, and with much resistance from Kemp, took up occupancy on her bedside. Kemp was banished to the waiting chairs and ignored. Alicia undid a button on her cashmere origami cardigan and turned her attention to Kristen.

"What happened?" she asked, wanting information immediately.

"She can't talk to you, well without it hurting anyway, her ribs are bruised really badly." Kemp offered. Alicia rolled her eyes and pulled out her sidekick, texting someone. Massie played the nice bff and sat with Kristen, waiting until her Aunt Jacqueline showed up. Claire had actually gotten there almost 15 minutes after the girls, having to finish a test. She rushed to Kristen's side, relieving Massie of her duty. They had completely ignored the nurse when she said that she could take care of Kristen herself. She was their friend, not hers. Finally Dylan came in, her red hair flying wildly.

"Okay. What happened?" Dylan asked, her eyes widening at the bandages.

"Steven tried to force her to give him head, and he choked her and stuff like that." Kemp said, not looking up. Everyones head snapped to him, and a tear rolled down Kristen's cheek. Somebody was gonna die tonight.


	19. Lions&Tigers&Bears

**12:25**

**Lunchroom, BOCD**

**September 21**

Kemp had made good on his word, Steven was expelled. Turned out, he had some "medical issues", and he'd needed his medicine that day. Psycho much? Kristen was handling it surprisingly well, considering the circumstances and she'd even come to school only 2 days after it happened.

"Shipment at Barneys." Alicia said, sliding a spoon filled with Strawberry yogurt into her mouth.

"Mm. What is it?" Massie asked, looking up from her own iPhone momentarily.

"Shoes." she responded not taking her eyes of the screen.

"Wanna check it out?" Dylan asked looking up from her new Blackberry Storm.

"Sure." Kristen said sipping on her green drink. "It's a school night!" Claire said sternly.

"Sorry mommy." Alicia shot at her with a playful smile.

"We should go after school. I have to go see my mom anyway." Dylan added, hoping to get out of Westchester as soon as possible. She was tired of the quaint suburb and yearned for the loud symphony of the city.

"No." Claire repeated, looking at them seriously. "The weekend then." Massie urged.

"Fine, but only if you finish your homework." Claire said, smiling as she tried to pull of the role of a serious PC fell into peels of laughter, the joyful sound being heard throughout the lunchroom.

"Where are the Tomahawks?" Massie inquired, used to the disruptive boys messing up their lunchtime. "Practice." Kristen answered, playing with her cuticles.

Before she could finish her word, the very boys themselves, dirty and sweaty, plopped down at the table, each plopping next to their respective girlfriends.

"Hey." Derrick said attempting to hug Massie. She shrank back and moved away. "Eww. You smell like Sour Cream and Onion chips. Don't touch meh!" she shrieked dusting imaginary lint off of her black strappy pleated Bottega Veneta top. "Excuse me miss I can't be touched." Derrick said playfully. He moved closer and slipped his hand up her yellow Malene Birger mini skirt. He then leaned close to her ear whispering "Even like this?" Massie shuddered and closed her eyes, biting her lip slightly. "Stop." she moaned silently in response.

In truth, she'd been waiting for this all day, but Massie Block wasn't about get down and dirty in the middle of a cafeteria. She left that to the skanks and desperates. She moved away from him, his hand sliding from under her skirt as she did so. "Massie..." Claire called to her, laughing a bit when she had read her expression minutes ago. Her own boyfriend had his arm around her waist, talking to Josh, whom Alicia was pointedly ignoring. "Mm?" The brunette answered her amber eyes snapping to her. "Nothing." Claire smirked earning a small glare from Massie.

Before Massie could make a snide comment, her iPhone buzzed to life, When I Grow Up by PCD blasting at the table. Massie looked at the phone, terrified to pick it up. Only one person had that ringtone...Skye Hamilton. Alpha of the DSL Daters, and Massie's superior. She let the phone make another noise before picking it up, holding her breath when she heard Skye's voice.

"Hello." Massie said cautiously, hoping this was a sick joke.

"Hello Block. Miss me? I know you do. Anyway, I heard about the new addition of Briarwood to the OCD community."

"Yea." Massie replied shortly hoping they would end the conversation soon.

"We definitely need to catch up. Let's do Saturday brunch. Just us. Think of it as an Alpha's day out."

"Of course." Massie replied finally channeling her inner alpha.

"Well, I have to go now, we're in the city and it's taking forever for Ash to make up her mind in Louis. So I'll talk to you later. Kisses. bye."

The line went dead and Massie froze. Did she just hear that they were in the city? Better than them again. No. Massie would have them taken seriously, they were only a grade younger, Skye didn't have the power anymore. SHE was the queen of BOCD.

"Leesh, get the limo, we need to get to the city. ASAP."

**A.N:** I know it's short. Don't kill me for it. ^_^. Anywayz, questions, suggestions, educated guesses? Take your best shot. OH. THANK U FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS.


	20. Chopped & Skrewed

**12:43**

**Limo**

**September 21**

"We're going to get in so much trouble." Claire lamented as she sat in the Riviera's limo. "Oh shut up Claire." Alicia fired icily, climbing in after Dylan. Her chauffer closed the door with a loud thud and retreated to his own seat.

"We're really going to do it." Massie said high off of excitement. She,of course, hadn't told dear Kendra, but she would deal with that later. Right now she concentrated on getting to the city. The car pulled away from the curb and sped out towards the highway.

"Mass. What are we supposed to be doing anyway?" Alicia asked, taking off her pink and red Miu Miu brocade coat, revealing a 3/4 sleeved dress.

"We're going to surprise them, right now they're at Louis, but i'll call her back when we get close." Massie answered with a smirk, satisfied with her spur of the moment plan.

"We're gonna get caught." Claire said again, much to the annoyance of her carmates. Massie and Alicia rolled their eyes, shooting small glares at her. "I'm just stating the facts." Claire said back, rolling her own eyes. She pulled her lime green iPod nano out of her D&G skinny jeans and placed the buds gently in her ears. Blasting "Buttons", she bobbed her head, trying to block out the girls across from her.

"We should go see my mom last." Dylan said to Massie, waiting for her reaction. "Are you fricking stupid? We're not going to see her at all. She'll just tell everyone else's moms. Duh." Alicia snapped, looking at Dylan as if she was stupid.

"Your such a bitch Leesh. That's why everyone thinks your a whore." Dylan retorted flipping her brilliant red hair over her shoulder, looking at her with fierce eyes.

"At least I'm not fat." Alicia fired back, smirking because she knew that she'd hit a soft spot. Dylan looked at her in disbelief and shock. Her weight had always been something she was concious about, and for Alicia to joke about that, was forbidden territory. Massie stared at Alicia in a "what is wrong with you" way, and slid next to Dylan.

"Dyl, you're not fat. At least your boobs don't take up half your torso." She comforted, completely ignoring Alicia pissed face. Everyone knew that Alicia was harsh but never to anyone inside the PC. Ever. Well except for Claire, but that was because she was being jealous. Not to mention the fact that Alicia had backstabbed them once before.

Kristen, who had been listening to her iPod as well, looked at Dylan's hurt face, immediately took the buds out and asked questions. "What happened?" She asked tenderly, holding the iPod limply in her hand. She wasn't an expert in the area of comfort, but she did know when something was wrong.

"Leesh called her fat." Massie said the words sounding weird on her tongue.

"Why would you do that? You know how sensitive she is so what are you gonna do when she starves herself to death? Say sorry? Then it'll be too late." Kristen said angrily towards Alicia.

"Sorry, I mean she called me a whore." Alicia said defensively.

"Are you a whore?" Massie asked.

"No." Alicia mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay then. Kiss and make-up please. We have much bigger problems now." Massie said pressing her face against the tinted window.

"What?" Kristen asked joining the direction of Massie's eyes.

"We're here."

_15 minutes later....Inside Starbucks_

"Apple Chai Infusion please." Alicia asked sweetly pulling her black Hello Kitty Visa out of her tan satchel. She handed the card to the light haired boy and walked down to the end of the counter where drink pick ups were. A few short minutes later, in her hands she held the warm drink. Strutting carefully back to their table, she opened the receipt and saw 10 numbers scrawled at the bottom. She looked over her shoulder and winked at her attendant. There was now way that Alicia would be calling him, but hey, a boy could dream.

"Leesh we need your opinion!" Massie said excitedly, pulling her into the seat next to her. Placing the almost spilt drink onto the booth's table she sipped it a little before speaking. Taking an all important dramatic sigh, she rested her moody eyes on Massie and looked at her straight on. "Yes?"

"OK. Which is better. Chanel sunglasses, or Ray-Bans." Alicia gave her an are you kidding look and caught her breath.

"Chanel of course."

"I was so right." Massie said with a smile. She held out her small palm and waited expectantly as three girls slapped fives into her hand.

"Now time to get down to business." Massie said her features changing from joyful to serious. She whipped her iPhone out of her gold Fendi satchel. She typed a few numbers before placing it gently to her ear.

"Hello?" Skye Hamilton said from the other line.

"I think we should move that meeting to...say now." Massie said confidently. She could practically see Skye's eyes getting bigger.

"You're bluffing Block." Skye said, masking her surprise with a condescending laugh.

"Wanna try me? 38 Park Row, see you in a few Hamilton." She hung up quickly, not wanting to lose her nerve. Playing nervously with her charm bracelet, sipping cautiously on her Green Tea Frappucino.

"So are they coming?" Alicia asked.

"Yah. They should be here soon."

"I can't wait to see this." Claire said with a smirk, knowing how Skye was.

_10 minutes later...Still Starbucks._

Massie saw Skye and the DSLD coming from down the street. I mean, who wouldn't? They looked completely glamorous, their blond hair shimmering in the end-of-summer sunlight. Walking into Starbucks, Skye saw Massie and smiled her Trident smile, the rest of the girls not even caring enough to mask their emotions.

The PC recognized them immediately, and the memories of the hell they put them through came flooding back. All of that for a dumb bomb shelter they didn't even use. The PC flashed them smiles out of courtesy, and waited as they pulled chairs up to the table. Skye looked effortlessly chic, all her dance gear being replaced with a more sophisticated look. She donned grey D&G skinny jeans, a black silk Rachel Roy halter, Alexander McQueen peeptoe pumps and a vintage quilted Chanel bag. It looked as if she's just gotten up that morning and thrown it all together, not taking hours to complete her look.

Skye crossed her long legs and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, well, well. I see you've made quite an impression Block." she sneered, commenting on the state of Massie's outfit.

"The names Massie, and it appears I have." she retorted, putting on the same assuming air as Skye had.

"Well MAY-ssie, what did you want?"

"It appears someone needs another lesson of hooked on phonics." Kristen said icily, putting on her ice queen facade.

Skye looked at her in disbelief and smirked. "This coming from the the poor Kristen Gregory."

Kristen smirked back and almost laughed. "That's Kristen Sloane to you Hamilton."

"Puh-leez. Everyone knows that the Sloane's are one of the wealthiest families on the Island." One of her minions Natalie said, almost spitting out her fruity gum.

"Didn't you get the memo hon? Kristen's grandparents and her aunt are the last of them with the last name, except for her great uncles in Romania." Alicia said with a patronizing smirk.

"That doesn't matter. All I have to say to you Block, is watch it. OCD is still my school." Skye said venomously, her and the DSLD, leaving a mixture of their perfumes to suffocate the PC.

"Good Job pretties! We made Skye nervous, and this is only the beginning." Massie said clinking her drink with the girls. Before they finished the connecting of their drinks, Massie's phone buzzed to life, Hot N' Cold blasting in the coffee shop. Kendra.

Massie almost hit the ignore button on her phone, but she knew it would only make it worse.

"Hello?" asked, fear rippling through her voice.

"Massie Ariana Block. Where the hell are you?" Kendra screamed angrily.

Then the shit hit the fan...


	21. Queen Without A Crown

**1:15**

**Starbucks, Manhattan **

**September 21**

Massie shrank back a little because of the force of her mother's voice. Even over the phone, you knew Kendra was a force to be reckoned with. She'd always been stern, but never like this.

"I'm in the city." Massie whimpered like a scared child, not wanting to lie. She knew it would only make her mother more livid.

"Who gave you permission to leave your school and saunter off to the city?" Kendra yelled unsympathetically.

"No one." Massie whispered back.

"That's right." Kendra thundered. "Get back here, now. Do NOT make me come get you."

"Yes mother." Massie answered, hanging up her phone with a shaky finger.

"What happened?" Alicia asked, worry apparent in her usually confident voice.

"Ay Dos Mio." She said quickly. The PC gasped, save for Massie, at hearing Alicia's use of her second language. Alicia NEVER spoke spanish. Never.

"I'm in huge trouble." Massie finally answered shakily, afraid of her mother's wrath. She would probably take away her cell,iPod,laptop,pool privileges,FNS's, everything. All of this to show up Skye. It didn't seem worth it anymore. Regret flooded through her body and Claire's next comment didn't make things better.

"Told you." She mumbled. Everyone chose to ignore it, pretending she hadn't said anything at all.

"Let's go." Massie declared, trying her hardest to sound confident. It failed miserably of course, her vulnerability showing like a sheer top at a flea market. She pulled her satchel onto her arm slowly, hoping the slower she went, the more her mother would cool off. She couldn't even count on her pushover father to be there for her. He was off in London on business.

"More like a vacae." Massie had yelled at him when he left. Now she wished that she'd heeded Claire's warnings. It was too late now. There was no way out.

_Almost 2 hours later...._

As they entered Westchester, Massie Block began to hyperventilate. It became even worse when they neared the Block estate itself. As the limo slowed to a stop, Massie eyed her estate and dread washed over her. The once inviting home, seemed to have thunderclouds gathering above it.

"Wish me luck." She breathed to the girls, pulling her bag with her as she stepped out of the car. Claire followed behind her, sending the girls pleading looks.

Kendra, was of course standing in the doorway, her thin lips fixed into a grim line.

"Massie, go to your room. Claire, go to yours." She said it almost calmly, making the girls even more frightened. Massie slumped up the stairs and Claire walked toward the door leading outside to her house. Each girl sent the other a silent S.O.S.(Save Our Souls) knowing that the other was in huge trouble.

_In Massie's Room..._

As soon as Massie made it to her room, she closed the door behind her and sat calmly on her bed awaiting her punishment. Before she could even settle her toned butt on the bed, Kendra stormed in behind her, her face emotionless. This scared Massie most of all. Massie hated unpredictability, surprises, anything that had her out of the loop. So now, she was scared to death. She was sure her mother could sense it too. From her sweaty brow, to her twitching leg, she REEKED of fear. After a long silence, Kendra finally spoke.

"Why did you go to the city without my permission, and Massie I swear to all that is holy if you lie, or catch an attitude with me, I will snatch you up like nobodies business. Understand me?"

Massie nodded slowly, and swallowed the spit in her mouth before speaking.

"I went because Skye Hamilton was there and she always thinks she's better than us, so I went to show her that the Pretty Committee was just as good." Hearing herself say it now, Massie felt even stupider for doing it. It seemed so pointless now. Even though she realized her mistake, she new that her punishment was unavoidable.

Kendra's hand came down so quickly, the stinging of Massie's arm was the only sign that the woman had made any physical contact with her.

"Next time you go anywhere without my permission, it will be much, much worse. Do you understand me?" She said this venomously, looking at Massie with unforgivable eyes. But she wasn't done yet.

"Your grounded. Give me your cellphone, iPod, laptop. You are banned from associating with your little _Pretty Committee_." Kendra spat the words Pretty Committee like she was saying the word prostitute."You are only allowed to see them when you are at school, and I'm driving you to school myself now." Massie was about to protest to that and Kendra held up her hand signaling indefinite silence. "In addition, no new clothes or credit card. You have to live off of the clothes you already have." Massie's eyes widened in defiance, and Kendra smirked, happy with her work. She snatched Massie's satchel and took out her phone, taking her black iPod Classic along with it. She then crossed the room in a stride and took Massie's Air Mac from it's designated space. As she began to stroll out of the room, it was if she caught a lick of inspiration.

"Oh yea, you are to break up with that Derrick boy and never see him again." With this, she slammed the door, leaving Massie to break down on the other side. The material stuff she could deal with, but Derrick, now that was something that would be easier said than done. What could she say, she _like-liked _the boy.

_In Claire's room..._

"Claire, I'm very disappointed in you. I expected more. But as I know, you ARE thirteen, and I know how I was at thirteen" Claire looked at her mother, and hope sparked in her entire being. "Does this mean I'm not grounded?" She asked hopefully.

Judy laughed at her daughter and smiled. "Of course you're grounded, but only for the rest of this week and Monday. That means no TV, computer, cellphone. You know the drill." Claire nodded her blond head knowingly and dug around in her purse to retrieve the items. She handed the items to her mother without complaint.

"There's no need to tell your father about this." Judy said with a wink, to which Claire smiled. If her dad had gotten word of this, she'd REALLY be in trouble then. "How bout a chocolate sundae with sprinkles and Maraschino cherries?" Judy suggested, holding her hand out for her daughter to take. "Okay, but we have to watch The Breakfast Club, even though I'm grounded. It's a tradition." Judy rolled her eyes playfully and smirked. "Fine, but after, YOU'RE cleaning up the kitchen.

"Deal." Claire agreed, for the first time thinking of her friends and how their parents took it.

_Dylan's House..._

Dylan had been dropped off last, and no one one was home to yell at her, or talk to her. It was only her, and Edythe, their nanny/housekeeper. Her mother was away in the city, and none of her sister's were around. "House to myself." She declared with a sigh. As she saw the stout woman scuffle across the floor without making a sound, she corrected herself. "Well, essentially." She climbed the stairs to her room with ease, flopping on her bean bag chair when she entered. She's redone the room this summer, a new modern red, black and white color scheme accenting the room.

She pulled her citrus Scoop out of her striped Coach bag and opened up a new text window.

"How'd it go?" she typed quickly, sending it to everyone in the PC.

"Fine." Claire had texted back. Kristen said the exact same thing, and Alicia too. The only one who hadn't said anything...was Massie.

**8:25**

**BOCD**

**September 22**

Massie rested her head against the cool glass of the window, and sighed, the evaporation bubble forming from the heat of her breath. She was so annoyed at the moment, that anyone could set her off. But more than that, she was lonely. There was no one to talk to(Claire had been forced to take her own car), except her mother, and they weren't exactly the best of friends at the moment. Massie and her mother had never really been that close, but they'd never really, not talk to each other.

She missed the PC, wishing she could send them im's, texts, anything. But nooo..Kendra had confiscated them all until further notice. Massie played with the black Helmut Lang's that she'd borrowed from Alicia, and WORN on Tuesday. The whole, no buying new clothes would become a problem. On her torso she wore a white Lanvin shirt with jewelry painted on it. On her feet she wore D&G leopard print ankle boots, that she'd had to dig around in her closet for, and a red patent leather Valentino tote. She looked good, of course, but the idea that she might have to repeat a form of this outfit again, repulsed her.

They pulled up to the front of the school, and Massie nearly ran out of the Range Rover, not able to leave fast enough. She strutted up the lawn, as if she was a peacock showing it's feathers, and walked over to where the tree where the PC usually congregated.

Alicia was the first to run and hug her. "What HAPPENED pretty." She asked worriedly.

Massie took a dramatic sigh and plopped down on the grass. "I'm grounded till further notice. You guys can-nawt come over tomorrow, I have to break up with Derrick, and no new clothes. Everyone gasped at the last part, Massie lived for fashion.

Before they could talk anymore, the bell rang, attracting everyone to their destination. The girls gave eachother a group hug, and walked into the school separately. They were walking to their own beats today.

**12:32**

**Cafeteria,BOCD**

**September 22**

Everyone sat at Table 17/18, trying to have a normal lunch. Massie hadn't arrived, and no one knew how to deal with the new development. They were best friends, but without the PC, they would fall apart into other cliques. Claire, with Layne, Alicia, with the sluts(sorry Leesh), Dylan, with the celeb kids, Kristen with the soccer girls, and Massie, Massie would most likely join Bridgette.

The school had been buzzing all day, wondering why they hadn't driven to school together, or why Massie hadn't joined them yet. There was, of course millions of rumors surrounding them, but no one cared to address them. Where was Massie anyway?

Massie, was waiting for Derrick to meet her in the stairwell. She remembered a time when she'd liked...Cam. She chuckled a little, because it seemed so far away, so long ago. Now everyone was happy, for the most part, and now she was about to do something that would effect everyone around her, ecspecially the boy who lit up as he came around the corner and saw her.

_He wouldn't be smiling if he knew what was about to happen._ She thought solemnly, grappling with tears.

"Hey Mass." Derrick said with a smile, pressing his lips against hers firmly.

"I gotta talk to you." she said, breaking the kiss all too quickly.

"What happened?" He asked seriously, forcing her amber eyes to focus on him.

"We have to break up. We're not working anymore, I'm sorry, but we....just can't." Her voice cracked at the last part, Derrick looking at her, his eyes shifting between anger and sadness.

"Ok. Whatever." Derrick walked away from her, and as he exited, a tear slid down his cheek, one thing Massie would never get to see.

_In The Lunchroom..._

"I wonder if Massie broke up with Derrick." Kristen whispered to Claire, seeing how sad the boy looked when he entered the lunchroom. Claire shrugged and leaned her head on Cam, kissing him quickly. "I hope we never break up." She whispered to him.

Cam, looked at her confused, but understood as he saw Derrick's face. As Alicia saw him enter, her heart tugged at the sight of him, and she patted the seat next to her. "What happened?" she asked sweetly, her long waterproof mascara eyelashes batting invouluntarily. "Massie broke up with me." Alicia feigned surprise, even though Massie had told her this morning that she would. Kendra's orders. Alicia almost let him in on this, but then an idea sparked in her head.

It was an idea that shouldn't have been there, unless you were attempting to steal your best friend's position as Alpha and steal her boyfriend, all while watching you take over. But the idea was indeed there, and Alicia had the perfect opportunity. She'd always wanted to be Alpha, and now that Massie COULDN'T be, it was the beta's place to step up. Right?

"Aww, honey!" Alicia cooed, hugging him to her. He hugged her back, and each warmed at the others touch. Everyone at the table stared at them weirdly, waiting for them to break apart. When they finally did, she earned glares from some of the girls, and the PC stared at her with questioning eyes. They knew Alicia was ambitious, but five minutes after he'd broken up with Massie, and less than a day after she'd basically been proven unfit to be Alpha under the circumstances. Come on. Desperate much?

_In the hallway..._

The PC had dragged her into the hallway, intent on confronting her about her actions. Kristen went first. "Leesh, don't you think it's a little early to try to denounce our best friend as Alpha, and she doesn't even act like an "alpha" anymore. And we like it, we're all equal. And you are not going to change it. Try it, and trust me, we WILL vote you out. We have power too." She said angrily. Alicia smirked in apology, even though no one was done with her yet.

"Stop being such a whore would you? 5 minutes after they break up, you swoop in, trying to take him away, and you know why they broke up. She still loves him." Dylan fired at her, her green eyes blazing.

"I'm not being a whore. I was trying to comfort him." She defended.

Claire scoffed and crossed her hands over her chest. "Yea, by suffocating him with your boobs."

"Just stop. K." Massie said, emerging from the stairwell, where she'd been listening. "Leesh, if he wants you, go for it, I still like him, but I won't stand in your way. You're my bffl and I love you." She looked around at the whole PC and smiled. "All of you."


	22. For Now

**A/N: Okay Guys, this is the end of book 1. Don't worry, I'm posting the first chappy of the next one TONIGHT. I'll be using the same story (ie: Definitely a 10) because a. i'm too lazy to click the new story button, and write a summary and b. i just like it better this way! So stay tuned. **


	23. Revenge Is Sweet:Book 2

**Definitely A 10: Book 2 : Revenge Is Always Sweet**

**Massie Block**: _Almost two weeks has passed, and her punishment is FINALLY over. Even though she can resume her proper position as Alpha, there's one thing she's missing. Derrington. The Briarwood hottie has a new girl on his arm. Her very own beta. Massie had only let him go so easy because of the way he walked away when they broke up. When the other members of the PC tell her the real story, how does she handle it? Not to mention, Revenge is always sweet._

**Alicia Rivera:** _This spanish firecracker is toting a new accessory, and his name is Derrick Harrington. She got away scotch-free, but will things stay that way? The rest of the PC resents her, but they're slowly getting over it. Her and Derrick are still in the honeymoon stage, so who knows if it's more than puppy love. _

**Dylan Marvil**: _Dylan and Jake are still going strong, so it's time to meet the parents. What happens when you're faced with up-tight, old money snobs who only recognize Kristen's last name? You get a meddling older sister, and a busybody mother, trying to force the two together. How's Dylan going to handle this new development, no one knows._

**Kristen Gregory-Sloane**: _Now that Kristen is being forced to mix with the snobbish upper east siders, how will she hang onto both of her worlds? Her and Kemp are good, except for the small complication that he can't seem to keep his eyes in one place for long. To add to her worries, her old fling, Dylan's bf, is now being forced on her by his own family! Last names ruin everything don't they?_

**Claire Lyons**: _The bubbly, flaxen haired, native Floridian is gaining a little weight and is suddenly needing her mom to buy her "products." The first in the PC, and no one knows how to react. Asides from her newfound "womanhood", Claire is learning the meaning of true love waits when Cam starts asking her strange things. She's drowning in her own problems and no one understands her in the slightest. Will she conform or rebel? Only time will tell._

**Derrick Harrington:** _With the hottest girl in BOCD on his arm, he's at the height of his popularity. He was a little disappointed with how things ended up with Massie. No scratch that. Really truly upset about it, but he's a boy, and he's over it. Alicia is introducing him to a new type of relationship, and he's liking it._

**Cam Fisher: **_Cam's suddenly seeing Claire in a different light. She's not just the girl he's hopelessly in love with, but now he _**wants **_her. And not in the way he did before. Trying to approach the topic lightly, he only gets weird looks and laughs. Plus, with Claire's new hormones taking over, they're make-out sessions are _**that **_much more intense._

**Kemp Hurley:** _Kemp loves Kris, he really does, but this "cherry-popper" is looking for some deliciously sweet cherries to pop. Not wanting that one to be Kristen, he must find these things in other places. It's hard for this bad boy to stay put, and not let his "bad habit" get him in trouble. But what happens when he sees how much time Kris and Jake have to spend together? Jealousy sets in._

**Jake Whitney: **_With his mom and sister breathing down on his back, trying to get him to accept this hierarchy they call high society, he finds himself drifting away from Dylan, and closer to Kristen, who can relate. Jake is desperately trying to hold on to Dylan, but the only way he can get his parent's approval, is if he gets Dylan to at least look like she belongs. Then maybe, he can get his family to accept her. Maybe._

**Josh Hotz:** _Hanging in the balance, he's taken to Jake, and the two are creating some type of a friendship. Jake's parents only accept him because his lineage traces back to aristocratic Spain, so he's safe for now. He's helping him in the pursuit of refining Dylan, and while doing this, he sees someone he might just have an interest in._

_**a/n: **I'm going to need some more characters, so just review and tell me if you want to be apart of the story nd i'll use u. Tell me if you have a specific description u want ie: hair, eyes, race, body type. You won't know who you are until i publish the next couple of chappys. hehe._


	24. You only see what I let you see,

_I'm bringing sassy back,_

_And everything that you thought you can't forget_

_'Cause you know nothing but my name._

_And I don't wanna hear_

_About people I don't know._

_Not you, not him, not her, no._

_You only see what I let you see,_

_Nothing less and nothing more._

_What you say is nothing new to me._

_Honestly._

**5:09**

**Limo, Manhattan**

**October 4th**

"Calm down Dyl, it'll be ok." Jake comforted rubbing his girlfriend's shoulder. Dylan looked up at him with a smile, her silky red hair hanging in ringlets on her shoulder. "Thanks." Even though Dylan tried to calm down, it was nearly impossible. They were off to meet Jake's parents, well mother and sister. Most thirteen year old boys preferred to leave their childhood girlfriends out of the mix, but that just how it wasn't done in "high society". It was "proper" for her to meet them, be cordial and bestow upon them many unnecessary compliments. Dylan adjusted her head on Jake's shoulder and held onto his hand tightly. The fact that he held her felt...reassuring somehow.

"Would you two stop with the mushy stuff already?" Josh said annoyed, playing with his PSP. "Yeah." Kristen added. She had tagged along for moral support but she didn't sign up for a viewing of "Meet The Parents: Dylake edition. The pair rolled their eyes and Dylan kissed Jake on the cheek for emphasis.

"We're here." Josh sighed happily, ready to be away from the couple. Dylan tensed at his words, sitting up straighter and scooting away from him. She didn't want to look like a try-hard when they arrived at the door. The chauffer, who no one ever acknowledged, opened the door for them, letting them out in order. They had arrived at a large building, the doorman receiving them with a smile. "Hey, Lars." Jake said, waving at the man before stepping into the large lobby. The rest followed suit, walking behind him one by one.

_Upstairs..._

"Mom." Jake said, addressing his mother with a wide smile. The lithe, graying woman, who's demeanor betrayed no emotions, beamed at him and kissed his cheeks, embracing her son happily. "Jacob." she said with an excited tone. He hugged her back, and made his way into the living room. Behind him was Josh, who was received with an equal excitement. After him, Kristen, who was kissed on both cheeks by the woman. Her display of emotions, filled Dylan with optimism. When she approached the woman, she held her face out to be kissed but was instead ignored, the woman turning to the rest of her company.

_She just doesn't know me..._Dylan reassured herself, seating herself next to Jake cautiously. She made sure not to sit too close to him, for fear that she would be looked at as some kind of whore.

"So, Dylan, Marvil is it?" Mrs. Whitney said tightly, seated on the couch with Kristen, opposite from her, Jake and Josh. Dylan answered with a yes and a smile, smoothing her hands over her powder blue Stella McCartney jacquard dress. She'd dressed conservatively yet chic for the occasion, knowing that she couldn't get away with the outfits she wore in Westchester. She'd went out on a limb wearing silver branch heels courtesy of Emnauel Ungaro. In her hair, which she didn't dare fix, she wore a gold Marc by Marc Jacobs headband. Very unlike Dylan's usually "outlandish" style.

"Are you in any relation to Merri-Lee Marvil?" Mrs. Whitney asked, even though she already knew the answer. "Yah. That's my mom." Dylan answered, her eyes twinkling. Maybe this would give her an advantage on this game of interrogation. The woman's eyes flickered in disgust at the sound of her "valley girl voice" and turned to Kristen. "So, dah-ling, How is Lucinda?" The woman changing from the wicked witch of the west, to mother goose in 2 seconds flat. Kristen occupied the woman in conversation, but she could tell that she was still watching Dylan. Maybe waiting to see if she'd move closer to Jake or something. Before Kristen could calculate any movements, a stunning girl with silky honey brown hair down to the middle of her back walked into the room. She had the same facial structure as Jake, making her look gorgeous of course, and she dripped designer. She wore a cream colored crouched muslin top by Lanvin, cream tulip skirt, both pieces belted together by a thick, tan leather belt, an unbuttoned, beige, double-breasted Juicy Couture coat and nude L.A.M.B. heels. She looked, in short, like clothing only existed to be worn by her, and that everyone else looks dowdy in comparison.

"Jake." She said with a smile. "Ash! I heard you got a new flat in Gramercy." he responded their British accents intermingling, making the sound evermore pleasant. She hugged her brother with enthusiasm, kissing Josh and Kristen on the cheek before she joined her mother on the couch. Her face became rock-hard as she fixated her eyes on Dylan.

"Hello." she said tightly, her nose in the air as if Dylan looked like a charity case. "I see you're wearing the dress off of the recent Stella McCartney runway." she commented without interest, and Dylan nodded with a smile, staring at the clock in the kitchen. 5:32. _Damn. _She thought hoping this would end soon. It was Friday, and FNS started officially at seven. No one was allowed to be late. No one.

_20 minutes later in the limo...._

"That went well." Kristen said sarcastically, playing with the tips of her hair. "I know babe, I'm sorry. They're a little..harsh." Dylan snapped her head to look at him. "A little? They sat there and dismissed me before they even got to know me. They only talked to little Miss Kris over there."

"Well hold on, I didn't ask to be talked to." Kristen said, defending herself.

"Whatever." Dylan said with a sigh. She couldn't WAIT until they were back in Westchester.

**7:09**

**iPad, Block Estate**

**October 4th**

"Where are they?" Massie said angrily, pacing about her room. It was the first FNS since she'd gotten off of her punishment and she'd expected this to be a happy occasion. Especially since she no longer had a boyfriend to talk to. Massie was about to rant about the recent development out loud, but then she remembered that Alicia was only sitting a few feet away from her. Massie plopped down on the floor where she paced. She was still in the outfit she'd worn that morning, dark wash True Religion boot-cut jeans, a black wool ruffle Thread social shirt, gold Fendi ballerina flats, and blue Proenza Shouler glasses that sat atop her head.

"Let's dance." Claire said with a toothy smile, still in her Gap jeans, watercolor floral blouse, and cashmere cardigan. She ran over to Massie's iHome, flipping through she found the song Spaz by N.E.R.D. and started bobbing to the beat. She stomped her black converse clad feet and swung her small hips.

"We're here." Two girls announced, interrupting Claire's attempt at dancing. Kristen and Dylan smiled, running to hug everyone, save for Alicia. They still hadn't forgiven her for what she'd done, and they refused to treat her as if she still belonged. They'd all been shocked when Massie gave up Derrick, but she was Massie and she always had a plan.

Massie noted the lack of hugs for Alicia and started dancing to some song by the Pussycat Dolls, trying to get everyone to do it with her. She wasn't really in the mood for a fight. 3 minutes and forty-six seconds later, the tension came back, and Massie tried to break it by shouting movie. They could never stay mad at each other while they watched movies!

"Devil Wears Prada anyone?" Massie asked, holding up the case with black Chanel nails. No one ever said no to DWP. She received nods from all the girls. "Mmk. Me and Kris will go make popcorn and then we'll pop in the movie." Massie had purposefully picked Kristen. Her thing was that Dylan was the maddest at Alicia, and Claire was the least mad. Maybe they could balance each other out? Kristen ran down to the gourmet kitchen, opening the pantry. She tore open the bag of Organic popcorn with her teeth and placed it in the microwave before Massie could even come downstairs.

"We need to talk." Kristen said, her hands on her small hips.

"About what?" Massie said distractedly, dumping the bag of baked Lays chips into a large bowl.

"Leesh." Massie looked back at Kristen and rolled her eyes. Hadn't they been over this already? Sure Massie was broken up about it, but she wouldn't betray her best friend just for some boy. He wasn't even broken up over their breakup, why would she be upset about him?

"What about Leesh?" Massie said, sighing.

Kristen looked away and continued. "Well, when Derrick came into the cafeteria after you broke up with him and stuff, he was crying and Alicia took advantage of him, hugging him and stuff. He was broken and she picked up the pieces. We were all telling her to stop, but while you were on punishment, she just took it farther."

Massie looked at Kristen in horror, her world crumbling. He _cried? _

**8:21**

**Cam's House**

**October 4th**

"Okay, let's play a little game." Kemp said, plopping down on the couch in Cam's basement. "What KIND of game?" Plovert asked, plopping next to him, wireless X-box controller in hand. "A truth game if you will." Kemp answered slyly, grabbing the attention of the boys around him. Jake,who'd tagged along with Josh, plopped down in a beanbag chair across from them. The rest of the boys, ie: Cam, Derrick and Josh, sat on the other couch.

"So start this "little game"." Derrick said, repeating the last part exactly as Kemp had said it.

"Ok, so..." Kemp looked around for his victim. "Derrick." He said with a smirk. "How far have you gone with Mass?"

Derrick smirked and looked at the guys with a smug look. "I fingered her man. She is tight like you don't even know." The guys laughed and slapped palms with him, Derrick looking around for the guy he would grill.

"Josh. What's the farthest you've gone with Leesh?" Derrick asked this with a half-smile, really interested in the answer. "All we did was kiss, that one time. She's a hoe. Straight up." Josh said a matter-of-factly, earning nods from the rest of the guys. They'd definitely seen Alicia in action.

Josh looked straight at Kemp. "What's the farthest you've gone with Kris?"

Kemp blushed a little. He was usually really open about his conquests, most of the time too much so, but Kris was special. "Well, I fingered her, and she grabbed me." He said looking away a little.

"Dude!" Plovert said, slapping hands with him. "So Plovert, how far have you gone with Maia?" Kemp asked, referring to his latest eye candy.

Plovert grinned awkwardly and stood on the couch. "I HIT it and QUIT it!" The boys whooped, clapping him on the back. Everyone knew Kemp was King of the popping, but Plovert was a close second.

The only one left, save for Cam, was Josh. It was Plovert's turn to ask. Plovert had a soft spot for Dylan, and to him she wasn't just a random girl. "How far have you gone with Dyl?"

"I've only kissed her. I haven't really even snogged the girl. We're taking it slow, man." Plovert seemed satisfied with the answer, and silence filled the air for a millisecond.

"So...you and Claire?" Jake asked, wiggling his eyebrows at Cam, causing the guys to laugh.

"Chill guys, I've only made out with her. But lately, I've been wanting her, like, I can't think about anything else."

"Ohhh! Cammy boy's got it bad!" Kemp hollered, earning whoops from the guys.

_"_What about you and Kris, huh? Have you tapped that?" Cam asked looking at Kemp.

"Nah, but she's too pure for all of that, I'm not gonna _corrupt _her."

"Did she say that?" Derrick asked, giggles in his throat.

"No. I said that. So what?" Kemp defended, trying to change the subject by putting in Madden 08 for them to play.

"Ohhhh, Kemp's gone soft on us man!" Josh said with a smile.

"Nah, I can have any girl I want. OK. I can have Robin if I want to."

"Yea, right." Derrick scoffed. "That's too much sexy for you right there." he said licking his lips. Everyone knew that Robin had "assets" that could make anyone drool and give up their girlfriend. The stereotype that the Briarwood Boys only liked anorexic like alpha's was so untrue that people would be shocked at the girls they tended to go for. The "Pretty Committee" as they call themselves, happen to be a group of girls they fell for, but if it was just a random girl, she'd have to have curves in all the right places AND she'd have to be hot. No, I'm not talking about that ice blue eyes, platinum blonde hair hot, but **exotic**. Blonde and blue is nice, but sooner or later,usually sooner, they all look the same.

"Check it. I'll get her to get with me, in two weeks. Tops."

"You want to bet on that Hurley?" Jake asked smirking.

"Yup!" Kemp said his confidence brimming.

"Fine. A hundred then." Jake said looking around the room. Everyone nodded and looked at Kemp for final approval.

"Alright, I'm gonna be $500 richer after this." He said satisfied.

We'll see Kemp, we'll see...


	25. Can You Picture This

Dig if u will the picture

Of u and I engaged in a kiss

The sweat of your body covers me

Can u my darling

Can u picture this?

Dream if u can a courtyard

An ocean of violets in bloom

Animals strike curious poses

They feel the heat

The heat between me and u

How can u just leave me standing?

Alone in a world thats so cold? (so cold)

Maybe Im just 2 demanding

Maybe Im just like my father 2 bold

Maybe youre just like my mother

Shes never satisfied (shes never satisfied)

Why do we scream at each other

This is what it sounds like

When doves cry

**12:03**

**Starbucks, Westchester**

**October 5th**

"I think this is becoming a tradition." Claire said eating a chocolate muffin. "What is?" Dylan answered, popping a piece of bagel in her mouth. "Us going to Starbucks on Saturday mornings." Massie and Kristen agreed, Alicia's eyes glued to the screen of her sidekick. The PC'd been ignoring her for the most part, and she planned to leave last night, but her mom was "too tired" to come get her and she was now forced to sit in a room with girls who hated her. Instead of talking to them, she texted.

"What do you want to do to-" Claire was stopped short by "Live Your Life by Rihanna and T.I." blasting from her phone. "Hey Cam." she answered after checking the id. They talked for about 2 minutes, and Claire hung up the phone smiling.

"What happened?" Kristen asked excitedly. She was a bit of an Alicia when it came to relationships.

"Cam just invited us," her eyes rolled as she said the next part. _"all of us,"_

"Including Leesh?" Massie whispered to her. Claire nodded, and they glanced over at the girl who paid them no attention.

"To meet them at Slice of Heaven in 20 minutes." The girls all whisper-screamed, and they looked over to Alicia, someone had to tell her.

"Slice of Heaven, 20 minutes." Dylan said monotonely, not caring to look at the girl. Alicia signaled she heard with a roll of her eyes and went back to texting.

"Okay then, we need to leave, like now." Massie said standing, bringing her lime green Kate Spade tote with her.

_15 minutes later..._

The PC arrived at Slice of Heaven, all of them nervous in some way or another. Of course no one one would have known because they walked in gracefully, not touching their hair or applying more gloss, even though the urge to do so was almost uncontrollable.

As soon as they entered the brick oven-like restaurant, they spotted the guys they were there for. "Hey!" Claire said first, running to hug Cam. She plopped into her boyfriend's lap, winding her arms around his neck. "Hey babe, I missed you." he said sweetly into her ear, kissing her lips quickly.

Massie followed after her, sitting next to Josh, the furthest she could possibly be from Derrick. Kristen, Dylan and Alicia sat next to their respective boyfriend's. Massie felt so left out, she could've cried. This was not how it was supposed to happen. She was supposed to be with Derrick, not Alicia. He was hers, not anyone else's. They were Massington for god's sake. It's like Bradgelina, when something sounded that good, you didn't mess that up. Alicington? Nu-uh. All of these thoughts attacked Massie at once, and before she could stop them, tears rolled down her cheeks, first in streams, and soon in rivers. To avoid more shame, she got up and left for the bathroom. If anyone saw her like this, Massie Block could be finished.

She hadn't noticed, however, the boy that watched her every move. The boy that still cared more than he'd let on. The boy who wished that they'd never broken up. Derrick left the table quickly, much to Alicia's surprise, and ran to the bathroom, in search of the one who really mattered to him.

Reaching the bathroom in record time, he hesitated before opening the door. Whether he opened the door, determined the direction of them. Their whole existence.

_Now or never._ Derrick said, making sure he didn't psych himself out like he did before he was about to play a huge game. Pushing open the door, he found Massie, looking as vulnerable as she could ever be. She was curled into a ball, rocking back and forth, getting her multicolored tweed, Miu Miu skirt getting dirty.

Derrick feared this Massie. Massie angry at him, sure, Massie wanting him dead, go for it, but Massie in a ball shaking uncontrollably? He didn't know how to deal with it. Derrick turned the lock, and walked over to her slowly, taking her into his arms and standing her up as he reached her.

Massie turned over to face Derrick's chest, holding onto his shirt as if it was a life jacket and she was about to drown. "I'm sorry, I should've never broke up with you. My mom forced me. I got grounded, and she made me break up with you!" Massie sobbed, repeating it brokenly, over and over again. Derrick wrapped his hands around her and kissed the top of her head. The idea of holding her, of kissing her, felt so natural, so normal, that he didn't know how he'd survived so long without her. "I love you Massie Block." He whispered to her. He hadn't been sure if he heard her but she did.

"Does this mean we can be together?" Massie asked, now that she'd calmed down a little.

"Well yea, I mean, I love you, and this isn't a fairytale, but I do want for us to live happily ever after." Massie smiled at this, and laughed through tears, sniffling a little. Turning to the mirror to examine the damage, she almost passed out she looked so horrible.

"How can you look at me?" Massie asked, her face puffy and nose running. "Cuz, you're beautiful." He said back, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"Well, you're not ugly." Massie said, turning around and kissing his lips quickly. Even though it only lasted three seconds, it displayed how much they wanted, no needed, each other.

"Uhm hello! I need to pee!" Someone knocked angrily,interrupting them, as if they were trying to break the door with their fists.

Massie looked at Derrick in confusion, and he quickly walked over, and unlocked the door, hiding behind it so that whoever was on the other side wouldn't think they were getting down in a bathroom.

The door swung open, an angry Alicia with her hands on her hips standing in the doorway. "Look Block, I know **my boyfriend** is in here somewhere, so just tell me so I can just get him and we can leave." She smirked as she emphasized my boyfriend trying to rub it in.

"Don't you mean **my boyfriend **_Rivers?_" Massie said, pursing her lips. Even though her makeup was smudged, and her hair messed up, she still exuded confidence.

"What are you talking about? Did you forget that he's mine now?" The smirk never leaving her face.

"FYI, he's actually mine. We just made up."

"How desperate are you Mass? Making things up now are we? You just can't handle the idea of me being better can you? Face it. I'm prettier, richer, and I have a boyfriend."

"Um, No you don't." Derrick said, letting the door swing closed. "I'm back with Massie now." he said, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"But.." Alicia whimpered, her eyes flashing in embarassment. She knew that she now faced total LBR'dom. Pulling her phone out of her white leather Chloe Paddington bag, she dialed her driver's number. He was around the corner just in case something happened and she needed to leave quickly. She hung up just as quick as she dialed, and stomped out of the bathroom, tan leather Chloe ankle boots, clacking against the tile and fading as the front door slammed.

"I'm glad that's over with." Massie said turning on the faucet and splashing her face repeatedly with water. She knew that this was only the end for now. Alicia wasn't one to give up easily. "I'll meet you out there." Derrick said, leaving the bathroom, and walking back towards the table.

_11.5 minutes later..._

"You guys should totally sleep over my house tonight." Dylan said, as she interlaced fingers with Jake. "Uh. Won't your mom care?" Derrick said, looking at her like she had fifteen heads. "Well, she's not here, duh. She's in the city till next week, and my sisters are in London. They have decided to "home-school" themselves and they're finishing high school while traveling through Europe." Derrick nodded, and Kemp looked at her cocking his eyebrow. "So no one's there?" Dylan shook her head no, and leaned against Jake.

"My mom will never let me have a sleepover with boys." Claire said, rolling her eyes in annoyance for her mother. "Tell her your sleeping over, just don't tell her about the _extra_ guests." Massie said as if it was obvious.

"Yea, Jacqueline is in Brooklyn for the weekend. I was supposed to be at Dyl's anyway."

"What 'bout us? What am I supposed to tell my mum?" Jake asked, knowing his mother wouldn't approve.

"Just tell her you're over my house." Plovert said, shrugging his shoulders. Plovert's parents were never around.

_20 minutes later...._

"Let's get in the pool!" Claire yelled, lifting the edges of her yellow hibiscus print Juicy Couture shirt, up to her stomach, teasing everyone. "It's October." Massie said, scolding Claire with her eyes. "It's warm." Dylan said with a smile, walking past Claire, and setting her purple messenger bag on the granite counter. "Yeah Mass. Live a little!" Claire added, wiggling her black D&J jean clad butt.

"Yo Lyons, don't steal my moves!" Derrick said with a smile. Massie laughed, and threw her own bag on the counter. "Fine. But we don't have suits." Massie added, looking at Dylan. "That's what my closet was created for pretty." Dylan fired back playfully, leading the way up the steps. "Boys, just strip down to your skivvies, use your boxers as trunks. Unless you want to wear bikini bottoms." She called over her shoulder with a smirk.

"So what are we wearing girly?" Claire asked once they were in Dylan's room safely."Uhhh." Dylan responded, opening a dresser drawer filled with her various suits. "Okay, for Kris. This yellow bandeau Melissa Odabash bikini." She threw the two pieces to Kristen, who disappeared into the bathroom to change. "Ok, for Mass, this blue Ed Hardy bikini." She threw those to Massie, who turned around to change, her back facing the girls. "Mmm. For you Claire, this black bikini, also Melissa, and for me..." Dylan dug around in her drawer a bit. "This mint Chloe bikini." Claire looked at her in shock. "Bikini?" Dylan looked back and smiled. "Well yea, I'm tired of the whole body hate thing." Claire embraced Dylan in a hug and smiled. "I'm so happy."

"I am too Claire. Uh, can you turn around so I can change?" Claire blushed, and turned around to pull on her own loaner swimsuit.

_In the pool..._

"Don't get my hair wet!" Massie yelled to Derrick, who was splashing her with the pool water. "Oh shut up Block." he said cheekily. "Don't be so immature." he added with a crooked smile. "Oh your gonna get it!" Massie said, pushing his head under water. Derrick came back up, grabbing Massie by the waist and pulled him to her. "Well, you still have something to make something up to me don't you?" he asked, his back now up against the pool wall. "Yea." Massie whispered before locking his lips with hers. Kissing him passionately, Massie teased him with her tongue, unlocking their lips to suck his collarbone. "Ugh, Massie." Derrick whispered to her, signaling his intense enjoyment. "Huh?" she asked innocently, stopping her lips from kissing him, and the hand that was right above his waistband. "No, don't stop." he whispered to her desperately, waiting for her to finish what she'd started. "Ok." Massie said with a smile, pulling the waist band to her and grabbing him with her hand. "Woah you're..."

"Big?" Derrick finished for her with a smirk. "Uhm." Massie said speechless. Her hand worked up and down the length, pressing her body up against him to further pleasure and antagonize him. She captured his lips with his, the fact that she was in control never leaving her mind. Well, she wouldn't be in control for long. Derrick moved his hand from her hair to her bikini underwear, pressing his finger to her soft spot deeply.

"That's not fair." Massie said, as she gasped to regain control. "Uh, yea it is." Derrick said as he released into the pool water. He pulled his hands from under her, kissed her quickly and swam away quickly, leaving Massie confused and wanting more.

On the other end of the pool, Claire, Cam, Dylan and Jake watched in laughter. Massie looked so confused and upset at the fact that Derrick was swimming away from them towards them. But it wasn't Massie's fault, _Shawty had a thing for tha' kid._


	26. The Devil's Language Is Lust

**2:25**

**Dylan's House, Westchester**

**October 5th**

"You're no fair." Massie said with a pout, looking at Derrick. "How do you not finish what you started?" She said angrily, getting out of the pool and walking back into the house, wrapping an orange towel around her waist. She was pissed as hell because she needed him to touch her again. Before she made it to the door, hands wrapped around her waist dragging her back.

"I'm sorry, well not really, I like seeing you squirm." Derrick said with a smile.

"Ugh, Derrick don't play with me, I'll find someone else to do it." She said defiantly walking away from him and into the house. Derrick followed her, grabbing her, and pushing her against the wall, hands above her head.

"Don't you ever say that. You're mine." With this, he kissed her lips fiercely, grabbing her chest firmly. Massie moaned in response, happy that he was finally listening to her. Not to mention that the possessiveness of his voice was turning her on. Massie bucked her hips toward him, grinding against him.

"Massie don't start something you can't finish." He whispered to her, the tent in his pants growing. Massie smiled wickedly, pushing against him harder.

"Massie, i'm not taking you at thirteen, stop, or I won't finish this." He said desperately, trying to keep his body under control. Massie stopped, focusing on kissing him. His hand moved from her chest to her bikini bottoms, which he eased off gently, resting his hand on her inner thigh. Massie shuddered from his touch, the wetness between her legs oozing onto Derrick's fingers.

"Ready for me I see." Derrick said with a smile, keeping a cool head so he didn't go too far. Massaging her clit with two fingers, he went faster until he heard a small moan from Massie, her body starting to shake beneath him.

"I.." Massie tried to get out, the sensation still flowing through her. She couldn't speak it was so intense.

"I lov-" she attempted, closing her eyes and holding onto Derrick, her legs feeling weak. Derrick smiled in satisfaction, and kissed her lips looking into her eyes. They had so much passion between them, but under that was love. Regaining her composure, Massie stood up, adjusted her towel and walked outside as if nothing had ever happened.

Derrick came out after her, jumping into the pool, splashing Dylan and Claire in the process.

"Ahh!" they yelled, laughing happily.

_4 hours later...._

"Movies anyone?" Dylan said, running a towel through her wet hair. "Well after I take a shower, I'm not going to sit there with Chlorine water in my pores." Massie said, heading for the stairs. "Im coming with." Derrick said with a smile. "No." She said seriously, walking up the stairs and dissapearing into Dylan's large bathroom.

"Shouldn't you guys be getting in the shower too?" Dylan asked as she mounted the steps herself.

_20 minutes later..._

Showered and ready for movies, the PC and their boyfriends/guy friends piled into Dylan's movie theater all spread out on the loveseats. "Ok, pick. Stepbrothers, Sydney White, Aquamarine or Narnia."

"Narnia!" Almost everyone chorused, but she could have sworn she heard an Aquamarine somewhere, and it wasn't from a girl. Using the central remote, she chose the movie, the previews appearing on the screen.

Dylan laid down on the couch, putting her head in Jake's lap. Jake stroked her hair, looking at her intently. Her red hair cascaded down her back and she watched the movie intently. The beginning was her favorite part.

Behind them sat Josh and Plovert, who sat far away each other, seated on each side of the couch. Behind them sat Kristen and Kemp, Kemp, nipping at her neck softly. Both laying down, spooning if you will, Kemp's hand sat draped over her stomach. Further back was Massie and Derrick who were using the darkness of the room to their advantage. Massie sat in his lap, kissing him every time the little girl Lucy talked. The last in the row was Claire and Cam who were holding hands. Claire's head rested on Cam's shoulder lightly, Cam stroking her hair continuously. He wished that he could be doing the things that everyone else was doing but Claire just wasn't that type of girl, right?

"Kiss me Cam." Claire whispered, looking at him with large innocent eyes. His lips covering hers briefly, Claire pulled his head down, deepening the kiss. For some reason she just needed him to kiss her. His tongue entering her mouth, Claire bit his bottom lip softly, pushing against him.

Be careful Claire, don't start something you can't finish.


	27. You'll Go Out In Style

If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your fences,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight.

**8:34**

**BOCD**

**October 7th**

"Just another Monday." Massie Block sighed as she exited her silver Range Rover. "Piece Of Me." She whispered quickly, struggling, for the first time in, ever, to stay on beat. She wished the weekend never had to end, remembering the earth-shattering kisses her and Derrick shared. _Maybe they should break up more often. Making up was the best part._ Massie thought, a smile appearing on her face. They had to compensate for two weeks, and they did, Massie still a bit dizzy from Saturday.

The PC had gotten to school fairly early so they headed in the direction of their usual tree. Throwing her impossibly small metallic Chanel evening bag onto the ground, she sat down, everyone else following her. "Saturday was fun." Dylan said with a smirk, recalling her heated make out in her bedroom with Jake that night. Dylan combed through her hair with her fingers, adjusting her Cavalli jeans. "It was." Kristen smirked knowingly, tossing her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder.

"You know what we haven't done in forever?" Massie said excitedly. "What?" Claire asked Massie's excitement transforming itself into Claire's. Massie never got this excited unless it was something big. "Rate each other! I remember we used to do it ev-uh-ry day." Kristen and Dylan perked up at the idea, excited to commence in their old morning ritual. "Me first." Kristen said, confident in her outfit.

"I'm wearing a polka dot Juicy Couture coat, pink Alexander McQueen jeans, pink Guess heels, and i'm carrying a black velour Juicy Couture bag."

"9.3"

"9.3"

"9.0" Kristen glared at Massie's 9.0 playfully.

"9.3 it is then." Massie said, tapping an imaginary gavel. "Me next!" Dylan said excitedly, sitting up straighter. "I'm wearing blue Just Cavalli Jeans, peach and gray DAY Birger et Mikkelsen trapeze-like top, orange Pedro Garcia flats, and i'm carrying a brown Gucci logo bag."

"Eh, 8.9" Claire said biting her nail.

"9.1"

"9.1"

"9.1 it is then." Massie said again, the imaginary gavel coming back into play. "Me next." Claire said, knowing Massie would call last anyway. "I'm wearing light wash D&G jeans, white Marc Jacobs wrap silk camisole, beige double-breasted Burberry London cropped coat, goldish YSL heels, and Guess hobo."

"9.7"

"9.8"

"9.9"

Claire looked at everyone in surprise. She'd never been rated that high. "9.8" Massie said with a smile, choosing the number in the middle. "Okay, my turn." Massie said, taking a breath before explaining her outfit for the day. "I'm wearing a loose grey DAY Birger et Mikkelsen chiffon tunic w/ gold embellishments, dark wash True Religion jeans, peach metallic Christian Louboutin flats, and i'm carrying a Chanel gold/silver metallic evening bag.

"9.8"

"9.9"

"Leesh?"

"Claire, "Leesh!" is not a rating!" Massie said, a bit ticked that Claire had messed up her rating. "No, look , it's Leesh." Sure enough, there was the spanish beauty, sitting on the stone steps of BOCD with none other than them. Now we all know them, the girls hot enough to burn up the earth just by waking up in the morning, the girls that makes girls worry about their boyfriends. THEM. Not only did they now look ever more stunning and complete, but they commanded the attention of everyone around them. Flipping her glossy brown hair, Alicia Riviera, smirked at the PC condescendingly, the light pink Malene Birger Elior dot blouse complementing her perfectly.

Massie hadn't had a problem with Bridgette since the party, no they existed in perfect Alpha harmony, ruling together, never crossing paths, but the fact that they outnumbered the PC now became a problem. "We need a new member." Massie hissed to them, her tone alone, forcing the girls pay immediate attention to her. "Who?" Claire said, scanning the campus carefully for any potentials. "There." she said, spotting a girl with straight black hair and brown eyes. "Ugh. No. Nadine Warner is so LBR." Massie nodded, searching the campus for her own nominee. Spotting two or three, Massie turned back to the PC. "We're going to hold tryouts and whoever wins, becomes our newest member." Everyone agreed with a slight nod, not able to wait until lunch when the weeding of the girls would commence.

_Lunch time...._

"At least we still have table 17/18." Massie mumbled as the Tomahawks and PC filed in. "So, did you find 6 girls?" Massie asked, referring to the text that Massie had sent to the girls, instructing them to bring them with their "treasures" to lunch with them. They nodded, 6 girls coming into view. They were about to sit at a table behind them, when Massie halted them. "Stand." She instructed, standing up herself. "Into a line." She commanded, making them face her. Derrick and Plovert snickered as they watched Massie walk up and down the line as if she was a liutenant and they were her cadets.

"Each of you will come sit with us at the end of the table, one after the other, and by the end of lunch, there will only be 3 of you." Pushing Kemp, Cam, Jake and Josh further down to make room for the PC and the candidate, Massie sat in the middle of the PC, opening a new note window on her iPhone to write down anything she believed to be necessary.

First to sit down was an olive colored girl named Jenna Stewart. She'd been one of Dylan's picks. The girl was quite stunning actually, her nose perfectly straight, her almond eyes a moody swirl of light and dark brown, lips naturally bee-stung.

"So, Jenna, can you name 3 designers right now?" Claire asked, giving her the easiest question. "Alice & Olivia, Prada, Betsey Johnson." Massie cocked her brow. She hadn't expected such a selection. She went from unknown edgy, to mainstream classy, to well-known quirky all in one sentence. Pushing her dark red-brown hair over her shoulder in a swift motion, Jenna waited for further instruction. "Is it okay to leak any of the PC's secrets?" Kristen asked, looking at her intently. Massie smirked. Another easy one.

"No." Everyone looked unimpressed by her safety answer their faces showing it.

"Unless," The PC looked back at her, she had more. "it is absolutely necessary for the safety of the members, OR that secret is attached to someone who is jeopardizing the group as a whole." Massie half-smiled to herself, looking at her in admiration. "Jenna, leave us now." Massie said indifferently, trying to downplay her excitement.

They went through the candidate's but none were as stunning and impressive as Jenna. It was clear who their choice was. There was really no need for them go through another hellish round of questioning when they already knew who they wanted. "Jenna, we need to speak with you at the end of lunch."

_End Of Lunch..._

As the end of lunch rolled around, Massie shifted anxiously, waiting for the bell to finally ring. Even though Derrick was constantly distracting her in, cough, ways, this was a problem that needed to be solved. Jenna walked over to them, her reddish brown hair flowing behind her. Seating herself across from the PC, she placed her silver studded Balenciaga bag and stared at them, her moody eyes reading them like a children's book.

"Jenna." Massie said with a dramatic sigh. "We would like to have you in the PC. For the first two weeks, it will be a trial basis to see how you fit in, and if you do well, we'll make you official." Jenna beamed back at them, no words coming out of her open mouth. "Th-" She tried before giving up and resorting back to smiling.

"We'll need to transform her a bit." Dylan whispered to Massie, receiving a nod. Jenna was near perfect, but she needed a bit of fine tuning. For example, those bangs needed to be redone and her hair low-lighted.

"So when do I start hanging out with you guys?" Jenna asked, looking for answers from them.

"Well, let's start with intro's first." Massie said, clapping her small hands to get the attention of everyone at the table. Everyone played along with Massie's assumed role of superiority for the day and snapped to attention. Derrick resisted the urge to laugh again at his girlfriend commanding everyone. Everyone looking over to the end of the table, Massie smiled and mouthed a 'thank you' to everyone.

"Okay, so this is,Chris Plovert. " pointing to her left. "He's single." She added as an after thought. "Next to him, is Josh Hotz, Tomahawk as well. He is also single." Taking a breath she blinked before switching which side she announced. "Okay, well, across from Plovert is Derrick Harrington. Tomahawk goalie, and he's mine." She said the word mine with force, wanting this girl to know that he wasn't up for grabs, even after the Alicia threat. "Next to him, is Cam Fisher. He is-"

"Mine." Claire said, warning the girl not to get in the way of that. Massie rolled her eyes dramatically and continued. "Next to Cam, is Jake Whitney. He plays guitar, and he's the boyfriend of Dylan Marvil." Dylan waved to Jenna with a smile. She and Jenna were in Science together and they constantly talked, Jenna even sleeping over her house a few times. "Next to Jake, is Kemp Hurley. He's a Tomahawk and goes out with Kristen Sloane." Jenna looked at Massie and confusion and interrupted for the first time. "I thought her last name was Grego-" Cutting her off short, she explained quickly, leaving out the whole part about her parents death. "Next to Kemp is you." Ending with a perfectly glossed smile and sitting back down, she pulled her iPhone out, texting Derrick quickly.

"Meet me in the stairwell." she texted discreetly, stealing a look at him out of the corner of her eye. Derrick sent a slight nod her way, and Massie turned back to Jenna to pretend as if she'd just been quickly scanning the cafeteria.

_In the Stairwell..._

"What happened?" Derrick asked as he walked into the stairwell where Massie stood. Without answering, Massie pressed her lips to his, slipping her tongue into her mouth with ease. She'd never had a problem with taking control and it clearly showed. Derrick smiled against her lips,pushing her into the wall with his hands. Massie moaned slightly as Derrick's lips moved from her lips to her neck. Her eyes rolling to look up at the extremely high ceilings, she thought about the many happenings of this place. This place brought back memories for Massie. It was where Derrick had kissed her in the stairwell on the very first day. It seemed so long ago, even though it had only been a month.

Derrick's lips moving back to hers, put Massie back into focus, her amber eyes staring into his for a millisecond before they fluttered closed. Sucking on his bottom lip, Massie pulled him closer, no light being able to pass between them. "Derrick." she whispered to him, unlocking their lips. "Yea?" he whispered back, trying to catch his unsteady breath.

"I-" a giggle, then a snicker, and finally hushed words caused Massie Block to abandon her words and stick her head into the hallway. Massie was surprised, to say in the least, but she couldn't bring herself to break Jenna and Plovert apart. The couple teased each other, pulling away at odd intervals. "They sure cut to the chase don't they?" Massie asked Derrick who had stuck his head out as well. "It's Plovert." Derrick said looking at Massie as if she shouldn't be surprised. "Yea. I just have to tell her not to let him go to far." Massie said as she observed Chris toy with the hem of her oatmeal colored skirt.

_Careful Jen, don't let him go too far on the first day..._


	28. Cause Our Lips Can Touch

**8:21**

**BOCD**

**October 8th**

"Jenna, brace yourself." Claire Lyons instructed as they pulled up to BOCD in the silver Range Rover. Jenna looked back at Claire in confusion, but she soon found out what she meant. People surrounded the car, it was as if Scarlett Johanssen was about to step out, not the PC.

"Why are they doing this?" Jenna questioned, looking out the window at the large crowd. "Because they want to see who the newest PC member is." Massie said, opening the door to the car as she did so. Walking out first, Massie smiled at the adoring crowd, holding up a hot pink hand to silence the group. Putting a hand to her hip dramatically, the crowd hushed and Massie smiled. _I still got it. _She thought with a smirk, rubbing her perfectly glossed lips together. "Well as you all know, we have made a new addition to the PC yesterday." The people closest to the car strained to see in, and Massie opened the car door to reveal Jenna. Stepping out gracefully, she exuded confidence, her newly flattened hair framing her face attractively.

Standing next to Massie, she relished in the attention, not fidgeting at all. Her black patent leather Tory Burch flats sparkled in the morning sunlight, and her lipgloss gave off a glare strong enough to make anyone reach for their D&G sunglasses. On the particular day of her "coming out", she wore dark wash jeans, a black Hello Kitty Chanel No.5 shirt, and a black V-Neck cashmere cardigan. It looked rather effortless, as if she'd looked through her closet and thrown it together. And that was the best part, it looked effortless.

The rest of the PC exited the car soon after, but they were hardly acknowledged, it was Jenna's day for the spotlight. "Universal Mind Control." Massie hissed, wanting the press conference to be over. Everyone nodded, and headed into the school, leaving excited, but jealous girls in their wake. I mean, let's face it, most girls would give over their Chanel 2.55's for the chance to be in the PC.

_At Lunch..._

"Gawd, it's like they've never seen a clique before. I mean, I was walking to class and one girl was trying to like fricking rip my clothes off!" Jenna complained about her latest attack, joining the PC at Table 18.

"Get used to it." Dylan said dismissively, leaning her head against Jake. "You know we have to go see my mom an sister again right?" He said to her, playing with her hair. "Pass." Dylan responded with a groan, moving her attention from Jake to Claire. She didn't want to replay her last encounter with the "wicked witch of the west".

"I'm serious." He said, grabbing her butt playfully. "Ahh." Dylan shrieked, popping up to look at him. "I'm serious." he said again, smiling at the dark blush that pervaded Dylan's cheeks. "Okay!" She said back, hiding her face from on-lookers.

"Do they always play like that?" Jenna whispered to Massie, to which she received a nod. "Don't act all innocent now. I saw you and Plovert. How far did you let him go?" Massie asked, staring Jenna down. "We just kissed, honest." Jenna said, trying to reassure Massie. Content with the answer, Massie went back to her previous engagement, Derrick of course. The two had been at it since yesterday, making out at every possible moment, among other things.

"Would you guys break it up!" Kristen said in defiance to their display of affection. "Gawd! Me and Kemp are better than you two."

"Where is Kemp anyways?" Dylan asked, looking around the cafeteria for any signs of the notorious playboy.

_The Hallway..._

"So, are you gonna go out with me?" Kemp asked Robin, smiling seductively. Taking the girls' face in one hand, he caressed it gently. Robin smiled, batting her eyelashes, twisting her body towards him. _This'll be too easy._ Kemp thought, a small smile of victory creeping to his lips.

"Never Kemp." She said, rolling her large eyes, and pushed past him. Her developed body switching with every step she took, Kemp appreciated the view with a smile for a few moments before running after her. Grabbing her by the arm, Kemp pulled her back to him, the pair now dangerously close.

"I don't like the word no." He whispered to her, their lips dangerously close. "Well you better learn to like it, that's the only answer your getting." Robin retorted, unfazed by their close proximity to each other. The dark beauty stared into his eyes with a glare, willing him to let her go before she forced him to. "Besides, you're not my type."

Kemp's face contorted into that of shock, and slight annoyance. With an ego larger than a walrus's dick, Kemp was hurt. No one ever turned him down. He was Kemp for god's sake. No one EVER said no to him.

"What do you mean I'm not your type?" Releasing her to make gesture's that added to her emotions. "I mean, your not my type." Kemp looked at her in disbelief again, hoping this was a sick game. "Is it cause I'm white?" he asked, wondering if race was the issue for Robin. "No." She said with a scoff and an eye roll. "The guys I go for are sweet, thoughtful, hot." She said the last part would piss him off royally.

"I'm hot! What do you mean hot?" Kemp asked, his voice getting louder. "I mean hot, make me curl my toes when we kiss hot." Kemp looked at her with a smile and gazed at her longingly. "Well you want hot. You'll get hot." With this, Kemp grabbed Robin, who stood mere inches away, and pushed his lips against hers, forcing her against a locker.

Robin succumbed to his weight, kissing back even more fiercely. Sucking on her bottom lip, Kemp pulled her to him even more if it was even possible. Wrapping a leg around him, Robin gave into him. Something she told herself not to, she did. Breaking the kiss, Robin looked into the eyes of her temporary lover. "What about Kristen?" She asked, trying to catch her breath.

"What about her, I'm breaking up with her anyway." Kemp lied, running a hand through her hair. "Good thing I'm not looking for a relationship." Robin said with a smirk, knowing he was lying. She didn't mind having a little fun. Pulling away from him completely, Robin kissed his cheek, and walked away from him, leaving him breathless.

"Damn." Kemp said, putting a finger to his bruised lips.

_Inside the cafeteria..._

"I'll go look for him." Kristen said, getting anxious after only 10 minutes. "No." Massie said, holding Kristen's arm firmly. She did not want her friend getting in the habit of chasing after men.

"There he is now." Jenna observed, looking in the direction of the cafeteria's doors.

Like a drunkard, Kemp staggered in, still processing what had just went on. Immediately going to Table 18 and taking his place next to Kristen, he plopped down next to her, stealing a kiss on her cheek with a smile.

"Aw. Baby! Where were you?" Kris asked, pouting her lips slightly. Pushing her lips against his, Kemp kissed back contentedly, slipping his tongue into its rightful place.

"Get a room." Josh yelled to the affectionate pair. Mocking him, Kristen kissed him harder. As they moved together in harmony, Kristen ran her hands through his hair for an added disgust factor.

"Ahem." Massie said clearing her throat. "Don't get all hot and heavy while we're all here. Plus, you look like a slut." Sending everyone into giggles, Massie smiled, and Kristen joined in.

_Oh how naive she is...._


	29. Cupid Shuffle

**a/n: **A little bit of a filler. I promise a longer one sooner!

**8:02**

**Robin's House**

**October 8th**

"What to wear?" Robin asked as she flipped through the plethora of clothes that hung in her small walk-in closet. Her mind had been attacked with thoughts about yesterday's happenings and she couldn't help but feel a little something for Kemp. She admired his forwardness, for she was forward herself. Robin had never had a "real boyfriend", and she believed it was in direct correlation to the fact that her mother hadn't either. Her parents had divorced when she was three, and since then, her mom had been in too many relationships for her to count. The current one was Ron, some African billionaire prince that just swooped her mother off her Jimmy Choo's.

Putting her hand up to her forehead, as if she was checking for a fever, Robin cocked her head to the side, making the all important decision of deciding her outfit for the day. Pulling out a pair of designer light wash jeans, Robin set them on her queen sized bed, and returned to the task of finding the rest of the outfit.

She ended up with a short, orange, Coach trench, silver Chanel 2.55, beige, tweed Paco Gil at Scarpe wedges and a bright green Marc by Marc Jacobs charm bracelet. It was subtle, yet sexy, the slinky camisole that peeked from under the trench creating an air of mystery. Sliding the silver bag onto her elegant arm, Robin applied a coat of T. LeClerc lip gloss before exiting her room to enter the black Mercedes waiting for her outside of her estate.

Robin's Blackberry buzzed to life and she glanced over at the screen, a text flashing onto the screen.

Meet me by the fields

-Kemp.

Robin's full lips curving into a smile, she tossed her flattened hair over her shoulder, she didn't expect anything to come of this little affair, but oh, did Robin love to play..

_Kristen's house..._

"Why hasn't he called yet?" Kristen Gregory fretted as she paced about her spacious room. Staring out of the window, she spotted the silver Range Rover, the honking bringing her to full attention. Adjusting her cream cashmere hat on her head, Kristen walked out of her room, glancing warily at her sidekick every so often.

Screaming a good bye to her aunt over her shoulder. Plopping next to, who she believed to be Claire, Kristen continued to eye her phone, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Why are you staring at your phone?" Massie asked, watching Kristen's intense gaze at the phone that lay in her hand. "Waiting for Kemp to text me." Massie rolled her eyes, and let out a breath, staring at a strand of her dark auburn hair. "Gawd. If he's doing that, you should just let it go. You don't know why he's not texting back.

_The Fields..._

Kemp leaned against the locker room, his lips curved into a half-smile. Robin had texted him saying she was **rushing** right over. He would be five hundred dollars richer by the end of this. Checking his vibrating cellphone, he stared at the screen, eyes glazing over. Kristen. Yes, Kemp did love her, but, Robin was too sweet an offer to turn down.

Pressing the ignore button, Kemp slid the device back into his Diesel's and scanned the field Robin. Flicking his hair out of his eyes, his features lit up brilliantly as he watched the dark skinned beauty strut across the field.

"Hey." She said as she reached him, pursing her lips into a sexy pout.

"Hey." Kemp said back, pushing himself off of the wall and onto her. "Miss me?" he whispered to her, kissing her neck softly.

"Not really." Robin said, unresponsive to the boy's kisses. Tossing her hair back Robin looked at him, his mouth still latched to her neck. "What?" he whispered to her after seeing he had no affect on her. "I'm not very turned on by this." Robin stated matter-of-factly. Kemp looked at her in disbelief and was about to start the practice again, when voices floated towards them.

The Tomahawks early morning practice was about to start.

"Well I guess i'll be going now." Robin said uninterestedly, flicking her hair out of her face as she walked away. She had the urge to wipe down there and remove the wetness. Robin had felt it way more than she'd let on.

_Back with Kemp..._

"We totally saw that." Derrick said, smiling in victory. "Only a week and some change Hurley. Give up yet?" Cam asked mockingly.

"You wish Fisher. Dig into that minute bank account of yours and count your pennies. You'll be owing me some money soon." Cam rolled his beautiful eyes and smiled. "We'll see, you'll be turning my Lincoln's into Benjamin's soon enough." Slapping hands with Derrick, the two hecklers running away from Kemp. He WOULD have to hurry up. Time was running out....


	30. Can You Count Me In?

**a/n: **short. yes. sorry!!Keep reviewing.

**10:21**

**2nd period, 1st floor hallway, BOCD**

**October 8th **

"We're gonna get caught." Robin whispered against Kemp's throbbing chest. The two had been going at it for about 5 minutes now, and Robin knew if she didn't get back soon, people would get suspicious. It was actually quite surprising as to the amount of people that _didn't _notice their "little affair". She knew Alicia wouldn't spill, but, that didn't stop airhead Olivia.

"So." Kemp whispered back, attempting to bring Robin's lips back to his. Arching her neck back, Robin pushed away from him, letting him know they were done, for right now at least. "Ugh." Kemp said exasperated, rolling his eyes and leaning against the blue lockers that lined the hallway. It was proving a task to get Robin to do what he wanted.

"Don't pout." Robin said, a wicked smile gracing her full mouth. "Maybe next time, i'll let you do something else." With that, she spun on her heel and strutted away, allowing his mind to ponder as to what she meant by that statement.

_In Kristen's Classroom..._

Kristen sat in biology, not caring to hear about the cell cycle and metaphase l and ll. It was impossible to stop thinking about Kemp, and the fact that he hadn't talked to her since yesterday. Kristen pulled on the ends of her hair and tried to focus her mind. She realized soon enough that it wasn't happening and did the only sensible thing imaginable. Get out, and to the bathroom. ASAP.

Raising her slim arm into the air, Kristen was excused in a matter of seconds.

The minute her red Christian Louboutin ankle boots hit the tile of the hallway, Kristen felt better. Walking down the relatively empty hallway, she spotted Kemp, and her heart twirled as she got closer.

"Kemp!" She called out, hoping to catch his attention. Staring over at her, Kemp smiled a little, although it wasn't genuine, and she could tell. Now in front of him, she attempted to smile and put on a pretty face for him. "Why haven't you texted?" she asked immediately, a slight pout creeping onto her lips.

"Busy." he said with that "hey baby" smile of his and pulled her small waist closer to him. Melting to him immediately, Kristen smiled a little and their lips connected. It was a small kiss, and both knew that they needed to talk.

"Look Kris-"

"Don't." Kristen said, cutting him off. "Are you cheating on me Kemp? I just wanna know plain and simple. Lie to me, and I will find out some way." Exhaling, she looked up at him wearily, hoping he would say the right thing.

"Yea." Kemp answered simply, trying to make eye contact with the small girl in front of him. "With who?" Kristen answered angrily, secretly hoping that it was someone she didn't know at all.

"Robin." He answered quietly, his eyes glued to the floor.

Kristen's eyes widened in disbelief. "Robin? The enemy!" Rolling her eyes and flaring her nostrils, she got ready to yell at him again. "Fuck. This is so FUCKING wrong! Strawberry, Olivia, random girl in chem class. Anyone BUT her!"

Breathing twice, she had calmed down enough to look at him. "In case you don't know, we're over." Smiling a twisted "i'm not gonna cry" smile, she flipped her hair over her shoulder and walked away, attempting to keep a confident strut although her eyes welled up with tears of sadness and regret.


	31. Half Asleep

**12:01**

**Boys Bathroom**

**October 8th**

(a/n: This part's for u EHarrington :)Enjoy!)

Kemp's and connected with the bathroom tile, once again sending an excruciating pain up through his hand. "Why" Punch. His hand connected one last time and blood spurted from the swelled, black and blue knuckles. Wincing from the immense pain, Kemp slid down against the cold white tiles and onto the bathroom's sickeningly immaculate tiles.

Kemp was hurt. And not because of the obvious self-inflicted hand injury, but because of the pain that ripped through his heart like poison-tipped daggers. Kristen. As he sat on the floor, nursing his bloody hand, he thought of how he hurt her even more.

Kemp loved her, but he knew that they could never be what they were. _She's too good for me._ He decided as he lay stiffly against the wall. She had never cheated, and took him back even when he cheated on her at Mass's party. "I need someone like Olivia who is as big of a whore as I am." He whispered, standing up to examine his swelling hand in the bathroom mirror.

Taking long, drawn out steps, he reached there in a record time of 30 seconds and held his hand up to the mirror, taking special care not to look into his own eyes, for fear of the impulse to tear them out. His hand had received cut after cut which had purple bruises and he was sure at least one knuckle was broken. It was entrancing to him. The sight of his hand, the colors, the dried blood sticking to his hands. All his pain personified into this one hand. The pain had dulled some, but even at the highest intensity, he hadn't felt it very much at all.

He was currently the only occupant of this abandoned third floor bathroom, but that peaceful reality changed as a girl came bounding in the room, her red Christian Louboutin ankle boots clacking against the tile. Kristen.

Kemp looked around in a daze. He believed this to be some kind of dream, a figment of his sick imagination.

"Kemp." She said unfeelingly, although her eyes betrayed her. She glanced at him from where she stood, sucking in a small breath as she saw the tortured flesh he called a hand.

"Does that hurt?" Kristen asked quietly, rocking back and forth slightly on her heels, for an instant, forgetting for her anger for him. Ignoring the question he looked into her eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I come up here to cry." She answered truthfully, not caring to mask her true feelings. "I'm reall-" he attempted.

"Again Kemp. Don't." It was her turn to stare at him. "I don't really care what you have to say. I do not believe you. I will never let you in again. EVER. You are the ONLY person to see me completely vulnerable and you will certainly be the last."

Kemp was floored. Positively floored. He had no words. None at all. Nil, zip, zilch, nada. Still, being Kemp, he had to make an attempt.

"Kris-" he tried, hoping to appeal to the part of her that loved him.

"What!" she nearly yelled. "What do you want Kemp? You've ruined enough shit in my life. I thought you were the best thing that ever happened. I thought you lov-" Choking on the last word, she looked away, ready to take her leave. She had told herself no crying, but of course, a solitary tear slid down her pale cheeks.

"Look Kristen, Im really sorry."

"No you are not." She said, enunciating each word for clarity. With this, she walked away, for the second time that day, leaving Kemp to wallow in sadness.

_Lunchroom..._

Massie ran a hand through her hair tiredly as she waited for the rest of the PC. She was absurdly tired and Derrick not being here to keep her awake almost coaxed her into a a slumber. Blinking her amber eyes twice, she stared at the cafeteria doors awaiting one of the PC member's entrance. And sure enough, there was Claire, bounding into the bustling cafeteria, Cam on her arm.

She donned a yellow Juicy Couture ruffle blouse, white silk Marc Jacobs shorts, and a white Chloe tuxedo blazer. Massie had to admit. Claire was upping the fashion anti these days.

"Hey pretty!" Claire greeted, sweeping her bangs out of her face as she sat next to her companion.

"Where's Derrick?" Massie asked anxiously, yearning for the boy's presence.

"Why? Miss me Block?" A voice said from behind her. A blush firing up the brunette's cheeks, Massie covered it up with a scoff and an eye roll. "As if."

Derrick leaned in close to her neck, making the little hairs on her neck stand up. "Yea right." He breathed before sitting as far away from her as possible. He loved messing with Massie. He got a sick satisfaction knowing that he knew what made her tick.

Massie breathed in sharply as she recognized he wasn't sitting with her. She tried to play it off with a flick of her hair and another eye roll, but they both knew that she wanted him with her. Before she could talk to him, Jenna and Dylan came in, arms linked and deep in conversation.

Plopping down in front of Massie, Jenna noted Massie's pissed face and looked to the Alpha with concern.

"Mass what's up?" Jenna asked, scooting closer to her and furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Massie replied, pretending as if Derrick wasn't pissing her off royally. "Derrick." Jenna said with a knowing look and a smile. "How'd you know?" Massie asked incredulously, looking at the girl as if for the first time. No one was ever able to read Massie that easily.

"Your face will never lie." She said cryptically before falling into the arms of Chris who had just arrived. Massie whipped out her iPhone with a swift motion and opened up a text window immediately. "I hate u!" Massie texted to Derrick quickly, slipping the phone back into her black patent leather Balenciaga bag. A few seconds later, her bag vibrated fiercely and Massie grabbed at the phone, eager to read the text.

"Hallway. 2 mins." Smiling Massie applied another layer of Philosophy Sugar Cookie lipgloss in the reflective glass of her iPod's mirror and watched the clock, waiting for the two minutes to pass.

_Hallway..._

Kristen Gregory had never been someone who cried, she never had enough time to wallow in sadness, but today was different. Today, as she laid against the stall in the girl's bathroom of BOCD, you would have thought she'd learned from an expert. She cried, for everything. Kemp, her parents, Kemp. She just couldn't stop. It was as if she had been suppressing all these feelings, and in a way she had been. Even though she talked to her therapist twice a week, she hadn't dealt with her emotions on this level before.

Hearing the footfalls of heels against the floor, Kristen pulled herself together, knowing full well that it could be anyone on the other side of the door. Splashing her face with water, she grabbed an eye pencil out of her red quilted Chanel bag and pretended that she was just doing another touch up.

The bathroom door opened, and standing in the doorway was someone she both missed and hated at the same time. Alicia. She had seen the sultry Spanish girl around but they hadn't dared to even glance in the other's direction since the split, or "the betrayal" as Massie called it. "Hey." Alicia said meekly, looking at everything but Kristen. "Hey." Kristen said back, smiling a little.

"I miss you." Alicia blurted suddenly. "Me too." Kristen said back, smiling at her old friend.

"So hows life with Bridgette and everyone?"

"Good, they travel a little more than we used to."

"Oh."

"Yea."

An awkward silence hung in the air as they tried to feel their way around the conversation.

"Well, see you around Leesh." Kristen said as she headed for the door.

"You too Kris."


	32. Old Letters

A/N: Sorry it took soo long! This part's to all u Massington fans! As you know I have artistic license and in this particular part, i'll be using it. :) love u guys. REVIEW++

**12:05**

**Hallway**

**October 8th**

Derrick never thought that he'd have Massie pressed up against a water fountain in the hallway. Well, anywhere but his dreams anyway. But sure enough, there she was, moaning his name as his hand slid up her silk, magenta mini skirt.

"God you're hot Block." he whispered against the smooth skin of her perfumed neck.

"I " sharply inhaling as he edged his fingers over the tops of her sheer red Stella McCartney underwear. "know." She finished smugly, loving every minute of this teasing action. Pushing against his crotch, Massie's small hips grinded unforgivingly against his.

"I swear to all that is holy Block--" he whispered, pushing her hips from his. "Stop."

Peeling himself away from her was a task in itself, but that look on her face made it harder. "Damn it Derrick!" she whisper-screamed angrily, wanting to rip her silky strands of hair out. "You always stop!"

"Massie. I have to!" he yelled back, almost painfully, trying to make the blood engorging his member stop...engorging it. "Whyyy?" She whined, grabbing his slender hips toward to her. "Because, WE are not having sex with each other!" A look of hurt passing across her features as she released her hands from his hips. Massie stared at her boyfriend, giving him two seconds to explain before giving into the urge to walk off in an aggravated huff. Noting her pissed look, he tried to organize his thoughts so he could further explain. Breathing out, he looked into her eyes intently. "Ok. You know I'm not a virgin right?" Massie nodded slowly, a tiny bit upset that she wouldn't be his first. "Who was it?" She asked cautiously. She'd known about his "sexcapade" but she'd never figured out who it was with. All she knew it happened last year at Lake Placid. When they broke up, she hadn't placed any real emphasis on it, because she never thought they'd be together again, having this very conversation.

"Olivia." He said quietly, not able to gauge Massie's reaction. Pretending it didn't bother her in the slightest, she tossed her hair to the side, and pursed her lips.

"Are you going to say anything?" Derrick asked worriedly after Massie had been quiet for what seemed like an eternity. He was always afraid when she was just silent. It was so _not _Massie that he actually began to wonder if she was OK. Massie always had a reaction and/or retort to everything, and the lack of both just...had him worried.

"Maybe." She said back, knowing he wasn't satisfied with her answer. In truth, she was bothered by the fact that it was Olivia. Maybe it was because she'd always thought Olivia was prettier, or maybe it was the fact that Olivia was at least two cup sizes bigger than Massie. Whatever the case was, it bothered her. "Maybe is not an answer." Derrick said annoyed, knowing she was only doing this to annoy him, or so he thought.

"Are we done here?" Massie asked uninterested, secretly hoping they would have some type of dramatic ending to this conversation. "No." Derrick said to her, closing the gap between the two, and capturing her lips in, possibly, the most passionate kiss they'd ever shared. "Mmfgh." Massie said from under him, wanting to stay, and leave at the same time. Sucking on his bottom lip, she bit it lightly before releasing it with a soft "pop". "This conversation is not over." Massie said, her chest moving up and down while she attempted to regain lost oxygen. "Sure." Derrick said mockingly, flicking her hard nipple through her basic black shirt before taking off in the direction of the lunch room.

"How is it he always gets the last word?" Massie said to herself, rocking on her black, patent leather, Katia Lombardo shoe boots.

_Lunchroom..._

Claire's hand lay intertwined with Cam's hand atop the lunch table's surface. They had been doing a lot of "touching" these days, Claire observed, looking at her grey Citizens Of Humanity jeans. Cam whispered something and brushed her flaxen hair behind her ear, snapping her to full attention. "Huh?" she said looking at him like a deer in headlights. "I said..." Cam looked at her in the eyes to make sure she was paying attention. "I love you." A smile lighting up Claire's face, she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the lips. "I love you too."

Cam wrapped his arm around Claire's waist and pulled her closed to him, his hand moving from her waist to her jeans. Her eyes popping open in an instant, Claire slapped his hand away and glared at him. "What's gotten into you?" She then leaned into whisper. "We don't do that stuff." Cam rolled his different colored orbs and scooted away, mumbling something along the lines of "We could, you just probably don't know HOW." Upon hearing this Claire pulled his arm sharply towards her and crashed her lips into his, pushing her tongue against him in a fierce manner. Claire then pulled away after barely thirty seconds,leaving Cam awestruck. "I know how, I just don't WANT to."

Everyone around them stared, and there were a few whoops and yells, congratulating Cam. There were also some jealous glares from some of the desperates, who were willing to give it up if they could climb the rungs of the social ladder at BOCD.

Cam, stared around the cafeteria briefly, then back at Claire, not sure about what just happened. But he knew one thing, he would need something to cover up the tent that had formed in his pants.

_On the other side of the cafeteria..._

"What a slut." Reagan sneered, looking at Claire and Cam with unmasked disgust.

"Whatever Rea. We all know about you and C. You can't keep your hands off of him." Bridgette fired back, referring to the relationship Reagan had with her older brother Chris(not Plovert don't worry!).

"Anyway!" Robin interjected into the conversation so that they would stop before bitter words were exchanged, knowing how the girls got when they were fired up. Smoothing down the pleats of her copper brocade skirt, she sipped lightly at her Dasani water and scanned the cafeteria for Kemp. She wasn't emotionally attached, but whenever her itch needed scratching, her needs were met. She didn't see him, and therefore, let it go.

"You are not thinking big enough." Alicia barked at Reagan, causing the flaxen haired beauty to snap back.

"Whatever." Reagan scoffed, squinting her gray eyes at Alicia. "This is not the Pretty Committee. Do NOT come in here thinking you run shit just because you've come out of that poor excuse for a clique." Reagan's usually innocent doe eyes pierced Alicia's with fervor, showing her that she would not back down. After a 3.5 second show down, Alicia backed down first, not wanting to rock the boat too much. Robin watched with a placid expression, knowing full well that Alicia had overstepped, trying to act like an Alpha.

Bridgette, who was busy scanning InStyle for new updates, overheard the conversation and inwardly smirked, secretly enjoying the emotional beating that Alicia received. The girls didn't like Alicia all that much, they just took her on because they knew Massie would freak out. Now that Massie had replaced Alicia, the girls didn't really have THAT much use for her. She was basically there for them to take advantage of. Pursing her lips in that ever-so-seductive way of hers, Bridgette knew what she was going to do. "Leave." Bridgette said, no emotion in her voice. "Who me?" Reagan said, looking at Bridgette like "Hell no." Rolling her eyes at her friends stupidity, she looked pointedly at Alicia. "No. You."


	33. Not So Little MANHATTAN

**8:02**

**Alicia's Bedroom**

**October 9th**

Alicia Riviera stared blankly into the mirror above her bathroom's sink. She had everything anyone could want, stunning looks, a great body, lots of money, but yet she was empty. Pulling her long brunette hair behind her ears, she dunked her face into the pool of warm water awaiting her pores. Coming up after a few seconds, she dried her face with a soft Ralph Lauren towel and slid her Marc Jacobs coat onto her small shoulders. As she exited the large estate she realized, this was the first time she would be riding to the school alone.

As she sat solitarily in the lush leather seats of the limo, the realization struck her even harder. She couldn't handle it. She wasn't strong enough. The silence was deafening and even the sounds of Feist's 1,2,3,4 could console her. Picking up her sidekick, she flipped through her contacts and stopped at Massie, her finger hovering over the call button. "It's now or never Riviera." She breathed, looking down at the screen with a frightened expression. Her black Chanel painted thumb pressed the button before she could change her mind. The phone rang three times, and the voice of Massie filled her ears.

"Hello." Massie answered, trying her hardest to be civil, although it was clear this act wouldn't hold up very long.

"Hey Mass-"

"It's Massie." Massie snapped back venomously, debating whether or not she should end this call.

"Massie. I'm really sorry. You know I love you and the PC and I really miss you guys. It kills me that we don't talk to each other and I don't talk to anyone else. You guys are my best friends, and even though we've fought, and i've done some REALLY stupid things, I want us to be friends again." By this time, Alicia's eyes were brimming with tears and Massie heard her voice cracking. "Leesh." Massie said after what seemed like an eternity. "I miss you too."

_``3rd Period..Dylan Marvil_

Dylan's new Blackberry Storm buzzed angrily against the interior of her white Chanel shoulder bag. Scrambling to retrieve it before it could be heard, Dylan opened up the 1 new text message awaiting her.

_Leesh is back IN._

Those 4 words shook Dylan because she couldn't believe that Massie was taking her back. AGAIN. What was this, number for. I mean how would you feel if you were, a, kicked out of your position as beta, and b, the girl who took your place is constantly out to get our best friend. "R u crazy?" she texted back angrily, hoping that her anger would somehow be transmitted through the phone. Rolling her eyes, and adjusting the gold Juicy bag that rested on her arm, she turned back and attempted to pay attention to the front of the class.

"Dyl." Jake whispered from next to her. "What?" she answered just as quietly. "Friday."

Groan. Dylan's head snapped back to the front of the room trying to stay focused on the brain-draining lesson of polynomials. She didn't want to think about going to see Jake's parents again, or Alicia being back IN the PC, she just wanted to focus on math, and math only. However Dylan's dreams were crushed by the angry buzzing of her phone.

_No. I'm not. U know u still luv her. She's our bff!_

"Whatever." Dylan breathed, not caring to reply back to the message, but instead using her blue ink pen to copy down notes.

_``3rd Period...Claire Lyons_

Claire had received the same text at the same exact time but instead of anger, she was truly indifferent. It wasn't as if Alicia cared for Claire. When she first got there, Alicia treated her like a social pariah(well in a way she was), and even after she was accepted into the PC, she was still shunned by Alicia. She always acted as if she was some type of undeserving charity case and Claire could care less about her snobbish self back into her group of her friends.

Turning back to Layne who sat next to her, she continued their conversation about the pros and cons of the sushi at BOCD. Before Claire could talk about Spring Rolls, she felt as if water was rushing from her involuntarily. Shooting her hand up into the air, the sub for the day excused her, and she rushed to the bathroom 2 doors down. Locking herself into the nearest stall, she pulled down her Hanes underwear and saw it. Blood. She nearly yelled in fear and excitement but then she realized her surroundings, and knew she would seem dumb, jumping around in a bathroom stall. Instead, she took two deep breaths and pulled up her clothing, she would need to pay Nurse Adele a visit.

Walking briskly down the hallway, she walked into the familiar office, forcing a smile on her face. "Hey." she said to the Nurse with a smile, happy that she was there. "Uhm." Claire didn't really know how to ask for something like this. "Pads?" The nurse said with a wink and expert look. Getting up from behind her wood desk, Nurse Adele walked over to her cabinet and handed Claire 4 pads from what appeared to be a large box. "Do you know how to put them on?" She asked inquisitively, knowing that it was Claire's first time. Nodding quickly, she walked out of the room quickly, rushing back to the bathroom to put one on...or at least attempt to.

_``3rd Period..Kristen Gregory_

Kristen was in the final throes of aftershock as she sat in English. Over and over she replayed her conversations with Kemp, their kisses, their caresses, wondering what she had done wrong. Knowing she couldn't cry in front of these assuming people, she busied herself with Homer's "The Iliad", trying to understand the war that raged on inside this ancient world. Before she could read further, her black Chloe shoulder bag buzzed against the metal of the chair. Pulling the phone out quickly she got a text she'd never expected to see.

_Leesh Is back IN._

"Gawd." She said out loud, running her hand through her straightened black hair.

"Page 83 for homework!" Her AP English teacher blared, looking at everyone with her creepy blue eyes. The bell rang a second later, and everyone poured out of class eagerly as if they were about to go home, instead of 4th period. Kristen was one of the last to leave, smoothing down her black cashmere dress before stepping into the sea of expensive perfumes and designer bags that awaited her in the hallway.

_``2nd floor bathroom..Massie & Alicia_

"Mass." Alicia called to the brunette, adjusting her hair in the well lighted mirror of the bathroom. "Huh?" She answered after rubbing in her dark red TheBalm lip stain. "When are they getting here?" Alicia asked anxiously. "Soon." Massie reassured cooly, acting more like an alpha than she had in a long time.

Sure enough, Claire was the first to arrive, wearing black Sass & Bide jeans, a silk purple mini dress, Fendi pumps and a Micheal Kors oversized clutch. "Who plucked you off the Manhattanite scene?" Alicia asked, clearly impressed by the blonde girl's renewed sense of fashion. "I just decided that since we'll be in high school soon enough, and I need to look purr-fect." Alicia smiled slightly and looked her over again. "And we all know how much u love to tease Cam with cute outfits." Smiling and laughing with Alicia for the first time since the "incident", she felt complete again.

Massie was relieved to see that Claire had jumped on the Alicia bandwagon, but she didn't know how the rest of the girls would take it. Especially Dylan.

Moments later, Jenna came in, wearing a white ruffle 3.1 Phillp Lim dress which belted at the waist. "So Mass, what's the emergen-" Her breath caught as she saw Alicia standing front of her. It was one of the awkward situations, like when you have to help the person who is there to replace you.

"Hi." Jenna said shyly, attempting a smile. "Hi." Alicia said back, her tone bordering slightly on bitchy. "Ok. News Flash. Neither of you guys is going anywhere, get used to each other." Massie said, attempting to break any tensions before they escalated.

"Fine." They said in unison, and they shook hands, each letting the other know that this was a truce, for now.

Next to arrive was Kristen, who hugged Alicia, happy she could publicly come out with the fact that she missed her. "Don't crush meh!" Alicia said jokingly as she hugged her friend back. Last to come in was Dylan. Her hair flowed behind her, Tory Burch flats stomping and white Chanel purse swinging wildly. She was not very pleased. "What did you call me here for?" She asked Massie angrily, rolling her eyes at Alicia.

"Dyl. Im sorry." Alicia said to Dylan, looking at her directly. "I know you're mad at me, can you forgive me? With a low fat, reduced calorie whip cream scoop on top?"

Crossing her arms over her small, developing chest, Dylan exhaled. "Fine. So so what do we do now?"

"Shopping. Duh!" Alicia said, holding up her sidekick. "I just had my source set up a bomb scare and there's a new bag at Louis calling my name."

"She is genius." Jenna whispered to Claire. "I know." She whispered back with a smirk.

**2:36**

**5th Ave.**

**October 12th**

The PC stood in Barney's dressed to the nines. I mean how else are you supposed to look when you're getting ready to shop in one of the oldest and most elite department stores in the world. Walking in, arms locked the PC exuded confidence,class,and style. They were only thirteen, yet they looked far beyond that. Claire dressed in a pomegranate colored, silk chiffon shirt from Chloe, dark wash Citizens of Humanity jeans, black Jimmy Choo heels and she donned a black headband in her flawlessly done hair. Jenna, looking ever so stunning, wore a blue and white graphic skirt by Marc by Marc Jacobs, a nude, mildly decorative tank and a beige Juicy Couture double breasted jacket. To the right of Jenna, was Dylan, who's hair merely complimented her outfit, instead of overpowering it. She wore a golden, silk, Burberry Prorsum babydoll top, black K by Karl Lagerfeld skinny jeans, green Stella McCartney heels and a black and white giraffe print scarf around her neck. Next was Kristen, who looked stunning, in a white Sonia by Sonia Rykiel top, True Religion jeans and Christian Louboutin boots, the red soles telling a story with each in-sync step she took. After Kristen, Alicia, who looked ravishing in a silk Miu Miu tunic, purple, patent leather Christian Louboutin boots, and pink crystal Chanel studs. Saving the best for last, Massie. She donned a brown and blue silk print dress, brown flats, diamond earrings, and her lips were coated with at least 3 coats of lipgloss.

They all looked, fabulous.

Walking through the store, they fit right in with some of the other well known socialites that were often spotted there. Scanning the racks, Jenna nearly jumped up and down when she saw Sarah Jessica Parker trying on a pair of Christian Louboutin heels. Alicia grabbed arm quickly and yanked her to her, trying to calm her down. "Just act natural." She hissed, although she was just as excited as Jenna, if not more. SJP was one of her style icons.

Kristen, Dylan, and Claire combed through the racks of clothing, while Massie, Jenna, and Alicia spent some "quality time" in the lingerie upstairs. Admiring a ceramic blue Brian Reyes dress, Kristen turned around to show her friends her findings.

"Cute!" Dylan said excitedly. "How much?" Checking the tag quickly Kristen answered her. "1850."

"Not bad." Dylan said, taking the dress from Kristen to get a better look.

_``Starbucks..._

"I really don't want to go to Jake's house tonight!" Dylan moaned as she sipped her Iced Peppermint Mocha Twist. "Why?" I mean it can't be that bad." Jenna said in an attempt to console her. "It is. Trust me." Kristen answered, knowing how mean Jake's mom could be to "newcomers". "Don't worry hun, you'll have me for support." Kristen said, rubbing Dylan's shoulder with one hand.

"Isn't Jake a Whitney?" Alicia asked, not looking up from her sidekick. "Yeah." Kristen answered taking a sip of her own Peppermint Mocha Twist. "Good job Dyl." She said, still not looking up. "What do you do on that thing anyway?" Jenna asked, angling her neck to see what Alicia was doing. Shielding the device from her view, Alicia swatted her away like a pesky fly, and went back to her previous activity, ignoring Jenna's question.

Sighing, Jenna chalked Alicia's reaction up to unresolved feelings and moved on. "So where are we staying?" she asked Massie who sat 2 seats away from her. "Dylan's loft in Tribeca. It is trés chic." Nodding her head gently, she sat back on the hard chair and shoved the buds of her iPod in her ears.

On the other side of the table, Dylan nervously texted Jake. He was 2 blocks away, and he had all the guys in tow. Apparently, it was "guys night out" for them too.

Before Dylan could count to 15, the boys bounded into Starbucks, looking UES cool, instead of Westchester prep (Trust me, there is a HUGE difference). Cam was the first to walk in, his curly blonde locks framing his face perfectly. Dressed in dark wash jeans, a black strokes tee and leather jacket(probably Harrison's), he looked as if he was some tortured rocker, trying to find his next cigarette. Kissing Claire on the cheek, he stood her up so that she could sit on his lap as he took her place. Massie's eyes snapped to the display and she immediately expressed her disgust.

"We are in Manhattan. Not Westchester. Get off his lap." Massie hissed, causing Claire to jolt off his lap immediately and into a relaxed "i was born this hot" pose. "Better." Massie breathed to her discreetly all while fixing her hair in a compact she'd retrieved from her Marc Jacobs clutch. Jake and Josh walked in and kept fidgeting as if they were in some kind of hurry, and they were. Jake's mom hated tardyness.

"Let's go." Kristen said as soon as she saw Kemp walk in with Plovert. Popping up from her seat, she nearly knocked into him, only avoiding his toned body by mere millimeters. " 'Scuse me." She said quietly before moving closer to the door. Dylan caught the distressed look in Kristen's eyes and got up to join her friend. "We'll be back. See you guys at the flat." Dylan called over her shoulder before pushing the door open to be let out onto the street.

"Thanks for kind of saving me back there." Kristen said to Dylan with a smile. "No problem pretty." Dylan answered, interlacing her fingers with Jake's.

_``Whitney Living Room_

"Hello dah-lings." Jake's mother said, her smile betraying the slight wrinkling at her eyes. "Hi Alice." Josh said with a smile, hugging the woman. Kissing his cheeks, she extended her hands out to the couch for him to sit. "Hi Mom." Jake said, giving her a small hug. There was no reason to leap into her arms, he'd seen her yesterday. Next to hug her was Dylan, whom she pecked lightly. A start right? Finally Kristen, whom she chatted up as if they were old friends.

_``2 hours later..._

The visit had been much more pleasant this time, although it was clear who Alice preferred. End.

**6:09**

**Dylan's Loft, Tribeca**

**October 12th**

"What are we doing tonight?" Jenna asked, relaxing on a striped love seat located inside of Dylan's room. "I don't know ye--" Massie was interrupted the sounding of the doorbell. Well, annoyingly loud buzzer that served as a doorbell. "I'll go get that." Alicia said, springing off of Dylan's bed to answer the door.

A few minutes later, Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia reentered the room, Josh and Jake trailing them. "I didn't know the guys were coming." Jenna said shyly, ashamed of her no-makeup-wearing appearance. "Oh calm down Princess. They sleep over all the time." Dylan said jokingly. Alicia snapped her head to Dylan in disbelief. "What?"

"Oh yea. The guys slept over my house the day after we 'broke up'" Air quotes from Dylan. "and we chilled the entire weekend."

"Oh." Alicia retorted, trying to act as if, she'd known about it, even though she was as new as Jenna to this subject. By this time, Josh had taken up occupation on the bed, shoes off and flipping through channels on Dylan's flat screen. This annoyed Alicia immensely, only because he was in such a close proximity to her. Pulling on the edge of her short pink Abercrombie shorts, she nearly sneered as she saw that they were watching music videos.

"Nice tee layering." Josh said to her, referring to the white top she wore, and the grey one she put under it.

"Whatever." She said before rolling her eyes and throwing a pink pillow at him. Focusing her eyes back on the t.v., she hummed along with Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl".

"Have you?" Josh asked, cutting her in the middle of her _'and I liked it'. _

"Have I _what_? Kissed a girl. Ugh. No." Looking back at him in all his perfection she smirked secretly.

"Perv." She whispered under her breath before scooting slightly closer to him.

"I heard that." He said with a smile. Alicia's heart sped up a couple paces as she looked into his warm brown eyes.

"Sure." Alicia said with a smirk before flipping her hair over her shoulder to finish singing the last parts of '_i hope my boyfriend don't mind it'. _


	34. So Innocent Right?

**A/N:** Heyy ppl! Long time no see! Well in this chap, i know Massie's acting like a bit of slut, but she's not. She's just jealous of Olivia. Don't worry. She'll get over it. Maybe.

**6:32**

**Dylan's Loft**

**October 12th**

"Why didn't anyone invite us?" Cam wailed from iChat. "I don't know." Dylan responded, as she was the only one at the computer. "Are there any guys over there now?" He asked, his voice bordering on desperate. "Yea, Jake and Josh." Cam sighed. "Can we come over?" He tried again, he was _obsessed _with the thought of Claire in tight little shorts and his urge to see her in them was almost uncontrollable.

"Fine." Dylan said, not sure if she actually wanted all these people _wrecking _her loft like they did her house. When they'd left, she had to clean up the kitchen and her room. Well, her maid/nanny did it for her, but still. Tucking a stray red hair behind her ear, she adjusted the waistband of her green Abercrombie shorts and sat back down at her computer. "So where's everyone else?" Claire asked from the bathroom, in which she was reapplying lipgloss. "Coming." Dylan replied with a sigh. "Aw. Be a good sport babe." Jake said with a smile, draping his arms over her neck. "I'm trying." She said with a smirk, leaning up to connect her lips with his.

On the bed, where Josh and Alicia lay, their hands touched slightly, and they were in the middle of some type of banter.

"Ok. You and I both know, that Jenna McCarthy did not have sex with her German tennis instructor." Alicia said with a smile, feigning seriousness.

"Well WE both don't know anything. I however, happen to know that she was caught by her older sister Tiffany." Josh fired back, poking Alicia in the side for good measure.

"Josh stop!" She said, giggling as her tickle spot was stimulated.

"You know you like it." he said with a smirk that, if it didn't come from Josh, would be borderline creepy.

`` _25 minutes later..._

Suddenly, the loud buzzer that served as a doorbell was sounded, and minutes later, Cam, Derrick, Chris, and Kemp all walked through the door. Dylan's fairly sized room was getting cramped because of all of the humans inhabiting the space. "Let's move it to the living room!" She declared, letting everyone leave the room before her. Shutting the door behind her, she joined everyone in the living room where they sprawled out on the various items of furniture.

Massie's polka dot clad butt sat on Derrington's lap and she lay her head on her shoulder. "We could, you know." She whispered in his ear as she idly played with a few pieces of her hair. "We're not going to." he said back, his features betraying no emotion. "But we could." She purred silently, kissing his cheek lightly. Scooting away from her so that she was off his lap, Derrick sat closer to Kemp who was busying himself with setting up the X-BOX 360. Pouting, Massie crossed her arms over her small chest and leaned back against the vintage couch. Zoning out, she sat on the couch and pondered, only interrupted when Kemp shoved a controller in her face. "Wanna play?" he asked, shoving the three-pronged controller directly in her face. "Sure." She said, rolling her eyes, knowing that he was only going to invite her to show her how _inferior _her gaming skills were.

On the other couch, Josh, Alicia, and Kristen sat, snuggled under one of the cashmere throws that lay on the couches. "Do you need more cover?" Josh asked Alicia as he pulled some onto himself. Moving closer, as to "obtain more access" to the blanket, she sat so close to Josh that body heat could be felt between the two of them. This caused a reaction from both of them. Alicia blushed and Josh moved slightly closer. Kristen looked over at the two, and smirked. "You two love birds should take it to the bedroom." She spat playfully, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Alicia rolled her large brown eyes at her and attempted to focus on all the gore that is Halo.

Over at the game console, Massie's aggresive side was coming out as she tried to cover Kemp's eyes with one hand and kill something with another. "You are so cheating Mass." Kemp said to her as he put his elbow into her side and tried to push her over. "Whatever Kemp. You can't take the heat!" She yelled back, pushing him over with one arm. Good natured fun. That's all it was...well until Kemp grabbed Massie's butt in an attempt to get her to scream and move away. It sent Kristen into a rage. Well a very silent rage. She glared at Kemp until he was forced to look at her. His eyes meeting hers, his heart thumped and he felt the familiar feeling of his heart jumping out of his chest. "I win!" Massie yelled in victory. Kemp had been so sidetracked by the look on Kristen's face that he'd forgotten about the "awesomely awesome" sound effects/fx that came along with Halo.

"Uh-huh." he replied, still staring at Kristen. Massie pouted slightly at the fact that Kemp wasn't heart-broken over the loss of "his" game. Kemp got up, and walked over to Kris. " I want to talk to you." He said in a low voice so that only she could hear. "No." she said back, curling into the fetal position. "Well then i'll just have to make you then." He said under his breath before he pulled Kristen by the arm, as gently as possible of course, and dragged her to Kristen's room.

Once inside, Kemp looked into his ex's cold eyes. Before she could yell, roll her eyes, walk out the door, she was pinned against the door and their lips were pressed together. Rather harshly if I might add. "Mgmph!" Kristen screamed from under him as she succumbed to his irresistible taste. Their tongues molded together and Kemp's hand roamed her body. "I love you." he breathed to her after unlatching her lips from the kiss. "But Kemp, we can't work." Kemp looked at her with the look of a kicked puppy. "Kris, I love you. I promise never to cheat on you again. Can't you see what you're doing to me?" He asked frantically, showing her the cuts on his hands and arms.

"You did that to yourself." Kristen whispered, looking at the floor. Exhaling, Kristen looked back up. "I love you too Kemp." She nearly regretted saying those words, because she knew she was setting herself back up for a world of hurt.

_Rated M-----------``In the living room--------Rated M_

On the floor, Claire and Cam sat next to each other, hands intertwined and Claire's head leaning on his. "I love you." Cam whispered to her as he played with her hair. "I love you too." Claire whispered back with a smile. Leaning over, Claire planted a soft kiss on his lips, pulling away after only a few seconds. "Mm. You taste good." Cam said with a toothy grin. Claire always tasted good. "You want some more?" She said seductively, taking Cam's hand and resting it on her developing breast. "Yeah." Cam said breathily, pinching her small nipples through her top. Stopping before he went further, he looked at Claire. Last time he did this, he almost died from that kiss. "Keep going." Claire moaned into his ear and biting her lip. Cam obliged and reached his hand under her shirt and kissed her stomach up to her left nipple and bit down before sucking it. "Mmfgh. Do it again." Claire moaned....


	35. Dirty Little Secret

**7:12**

**Dylan's Loft**

**October 13th**

Resting her head against the leather seats of Alicia's limo, Massie's head pounded with a headache. They'd all gotten to bed around 3 and they had to make it back to Westchester by 9. Her mother was hosting some ridiculous charity function at the club. Apparently she'd already told Massie, but as usual, Massie was not listening.

"It is _ridiculously _early." Kristen groaned, hiding her raccoon eyes under a pair of Marc Jacobs sunglasses. "It really is." Claire responded, a yawn escaping her lips. "Will someone wake up Jen?" Alicia asked urgently. "Uh..sure?" Claire said questioningly as she shook a sleeping Jenna.

The brunette girl woke up abruptly, wiping drool from her lip. "Wha--" Yawn. "happened?" She asked, still a bit disoriented.

"Well....We need to figure out what we're wearing tonight." Alicia said with a smile. "No shopping trips Leesh. We can just closet shop." Dylan groaned, grabbing an chocolate chip Odwalla bar and popping it in her mouth. "What kind of talk is that Ms. Gregory. Your mom is coming out for this." Dylan's eyes widened and she immediately dropped the bar on the carpet. Her mother was OBSESSED with perfection, especially when Dylan's body was involved. "We have to prepare," Dylan said, combing through her hair with her fingers."Plan!" She added with emphasis. "Why does NO ONE tell me these things?" She asked while shooting a glare at Alicia for catching her off guard.

"Why are you so freaked Dyl?" Jenna asked in confusion.

"Her mom is obsessed with her body, and it being perfect." Claire explained to her before leaning back onto the seat. Jenna made an O with her mouth and played with the rips in her light wash Abercrombie jeans. "So. This function. Do we have to get dressed up?" Jenna asked, directing her question at Massie.

Alicia rolled her eyes silently and looked over at Massie. "Yea. We have to dress up to all these things. Don't worry though. We'll help you." Massie reassured, sending a small, calculated glare to Alicia. "Yea." Dylan added with a smile.

_``Westchester...Around 9:00 A.M._

"Massie,Claire,Alicia,Kristen, Dylan, Jenna!" Mrs. Block said happily as she hugged each one of the girls. "I made pancakes." She said cheerfully, guiding the girls to the kitchen. Each sat down, took a pancake and sat around Massie's dining room table, awaiting instructions.

Sitting at the head of the table, Massie felt especially important, as if she was some type of CEO commanding her employees. "Okay. I'm dropping all of you guys off at your houses in an hour, and then I'm giving each of you 2 hours to get ready. Then, we'll meet back here, rate everything and then we'll all head over to the function. Remember, this is an afternoon affair, day dresses."

"Ok. So what happens if we're late?" Jenna asked cluelessly. "You won't be." Massie said, ending the conversation there.

**12:00**

**iPad**

**October 13th**

Massie gave herself a once over as she twirled in front of the full-length mirror. She wore a knee length, blush pink, Lela Rose dress, taupe, bow front, Fendi peep toe pumps, and a taupe, Miu Miu bucket top. "Definitely a 10." Massie said to herself with a smirk. Checking her phone for the time, she waited for the PC to arrive. As expected, Claire showed up first, looking absolutely stunning in a floral Alice + Olivia dress, white patent leather sandals by Micheal Kors and a white, leather Coach satchel. Next to arrive was Jenna, who seemed genuinely scared by the idea of being left behind by Massie. She looked at least two years older in her playful yet sophisticated ensemble. She wore a red, linen, ruffle front Rachel Gilbert dress, black Alexander McQueen peep toe pumps and a black patent leather Chanel bag. "Nice." Massie commented with a smile as she looked her up and down.

"Thanks Mass." Jenna said with a glittering smile. After Jenna was Alicia, and she looked, as usual, fabulous. She wore a black Juicy Couture dress, black, silk Miu Miu clutch, a black Marc by Marc Jacobs headband and leopard print Pedro Garcia heels. Dylan and Kristen showed up together, each looking exquisite. Kristen wore a silk, plum, ruffle Luella organza dress, Fendi heels, and a Tory Burch clutch. Dylan wore a green, floral print Oscar De La Renta dress, green flats, and a nude Chloe bag.

"Everyone looks gorgeous. Brava." Massie said dramatically as she eyed the different ensembles. "If Those Girls are there, they won't have anything on us." she said with a smirk. Saying this, had Kristen a bit uneasy. Kemp had admitted to cheating on her with Robin, and if she was there, she didn't know how she'd react. "Kris, are you ok? Come back to us." Dylan said jokingly, snapping her Electric Eel fingers in her face. "Yea." Kristen said with a smile.

"Good." Dylan said looking into her eyes.

"Let's go." Massie said loudly, making her way out of the house and to the Range Rover. Everyone followed, joining her a few seconds later.

_``The Club...12:25_

"Don't eat too much." Massie hissed as they walked into the ballroom to the beat of Turning Me On. Without fidgeting, the girls commanded the attention of the space, everyone turning to look at them, including Those Girls. Massie narrowed her eyes at Bridgette, sending her a smile that was faker than Pam Anderson's implants. Bridgette fired the same one back, squinting her eyes as well. The caramel beauty wore a blush pink, strapless Shoshanna dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. She, admittedly, looked better than Massie. The only thing worser than that, though, was the fact that they were in the exact same color. And Bridgette obviously knew of this information. It was something in the way she smirked at Massie, in that, i'm-far more-superior way. Massie didn't spend too much time on her though because they were only halfway through their strut. Ending their promenade at the Baby Grand that sat on the far left corner of the room, the girls split up and ventured around the room to mingle, and more importantly, find their beaus.

Massie, went in search of Derrick first. The last time the two had been in the same room together, they hadn't exactly been Bradgelina perfect. It had started with Massie throwing herself at him, and him rejecting. Spotting him, she walked over quickly so he didn't have time to leave.

"Hey." Massie said in a cautious manner. She didn't want to start picking fights in front of all these people.

"Hi." Derrick said back with a small smile. "Are you still mad?" Massie asked, playing with her MonSooner or Later nails.

"No." he replied while looking around the room. "Yes you are! Why are you mad at me. I didn't DO anything." Massie whisper-screamed. She had been doing a lot of that lately.

"Why were you acting like that yesterday?" Derrick asked, staring into her eyes intensely.

"I don't know." Massie said, biting her lip.

"Yes you do. Why?"

"Because." Massie replied, her eyes stinging. "I'm jealous OK. Of Olivia. You connected with her in the most personal way. I wanted it to be us. Not you and her." Massie fought back the tears and looked away from her boyfriend.

"It was just sex with me and her. I don't even like her. I was just...bored." Derrick finished, cupping Massie's face to turn her to him. "I don't want us doing it now. I want to wait, for you."

Massie rolled her eyes and pushed his hand away. "But what if I want to do it now?" Derrick's eyes flashed in anger. "No."

"Well then. I'll just have someone else do it." She said darkly before turning and walking away from him.

On the other side of the room, Kemp was holding Kristen's waist and whispering something in her ear, to which she responded with a cutesy laugh. Robin, who was doing a bit of incognito eavesdropping/spying, found it to be barf-worthy. Although she had no emotional attachment to Hurley, or so she proclaimed, she couldn't help but be annoyed at the fact that Kemp hadn't even acknowledged after Kristen had come in. It was all about Kristen, and Robin was second-best. She knew that's how it would be, because of the nature of their "dirty little secret", but a wandering look would have sufficed. Kemp, who had noticed Robin watching him and Kristen from across the room, chose to ignore the girl in which he spilled his seed a couple night's prior. He now had $500, and he had no use for her any longer.

"Kris." he said with a smile, his stomach filled with butterflies as he said her name. "Yea?" she answered brightly, her smile brightening up the room. "Wanna go outside by the golf course?" He asked seductively, to which she responded with a small nod. Kristen grabbed his hand and the two walked out of the double doors and into the hallway.

"Why the golf course?" she asked inquisitively leaning her head on his shoulder. "Well we could do it here." Kemp said to her with a smile that put that feeling of want deep into Kristen's belly. "Here." She whispered to his lips before smashing against them. "Good choice." He whispered to her before sucking on her neck. "Uhh. Kemp." She moaned as she felt her body heating up with every touch. His hands found the familiar position on her thigh, seconds later disappearing under the ruffles of her plum dress. "Ugh. Fuck me." She whispered to him urgently. Kemp's eyes widened at her request and he stared into her pale green orbs. "....."

**A/N: **Ohhhh....Cliffy. lol. I'm leaving it to all of you all to choose. Should she, or shouldn't she? If not her, then who first? Review and tell me...if you don't i'll have to ask my sex-addled classmates and this story will turn into a menage-a-tois between kemp, robin and Kris. And none of us want that right? I know i don't. lol. SO REVIEW! please and thank you. xoxo.


	36. Dirty Little Secret Pt 2

**12:31**

**Hallway, Country Club**

**October 13th**

"Are you sure?" Kemp asked, as he felt his hardness growing against her thigh.

"Yea." She whispered back.

"Not here." He said in her ear before grabbing her arm and leading her to the women's bathroom around the corner. He'd chosen the women's bathroom, simply because they were equipped with plush couches and he didn't want Kris's first time to be up against age old wallpaper in some hallway. Locking the door behind them, he pressed his lips against Kristen's once more before peeling away her silk, purple dress. He felt like a discoverer, so proud of himself for finding what lie beneath the dress. A red bra and pantie set that made him, if not already so,erect. Slamming her lips against his, Kristen took some control over this process. Peeling off his suit jack, which she artfully noted was Armani, she sucked on his collarbone, nearly driving him over the edge.

"Damn Kris." he breathed as he felt her hands graze his nipples as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"You like this?" she asked seductively as she peeled the shirt off of his shoulders.

"Uh huh." he breathed before grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him roughly. He was the expert, and when it came to this, he wanted to be the one in control. Rubbing her stiff nipples through the material of her bra, he kissed the tops of her breasts before unfastening the clasp like a pro. As her milky white breasts spilled from her bra, his breath caught in his throat. He had only dreamed of this moment. Attacking her mouth with his, he fondled her breasts while exploring her mouth.

"Uhh. Fuckk." Kristen moaned from under him, her hands working quickly to undo his belt buckle.

"Uh, uh, uh." Kemp said with a smile.

"No touching." He said pulling her hands away from his hard-on.

"Uhh. Kemp. Please." She moaned in his ear, trying to close the gap in between them. It was torture for her not to have him completely filling her up. Looking into her eyes, Kemp kissed the dip between her breasts and then licked patterns down her stomach and he paused briefly at her panties. Hooking the tops with his fingers, he pulled them down slowly, kissing the patch of hair that covered her center. Licking her folds briefly, he began ravashing her clit.

"Oh my fucking god." Kristen moaned as she felt his tongue enter her wet opening. "Don't stop." She breathed before pushing his head down farther and holding the sink for support.

"I'm going to-" As soon as she said that, Kemp stopped, licking his way back up to her lips.

"Not yet." He whispered at her lips before taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch.

"Will it hurt?" She whispered to him as he lay her head down on the couch pillow.

"I'll go slow." he promised before removing his own pants and unveiling his dick.

"Kemp. That won't fit in me." Kristen whimpered as she took in his size. She hadn't seen many before and this was the biggest so far.

"Don't worry." he reassured before slipping a finger into her so that he could get her ready for him. "Oh God." Kristen groaned as she felt a second, then third finger be inserted.

"You want it?" he whispered in her ear.

"Fuck yes." she begged as his fingers probed her center.

Replacing his fingers with his dick, he felt Kristen's walls tighten around his length. He only slid in the head, because he knew his three fingers hadn't stretched her enough for this. "Are you okay?" Kemp asked before he pushed in anymore.

"Yea." Kristen replied, the initial feeling of her walls stretching subsiding. Sliding in inch by inch, Kemp got half way in before he felt as if he'd broken something. Reaching down in between them, he touched his hand to her center and saw the blood coating his finger.

"You're officially not a virgin anymore." He said to himself before sliding all the way in.

Under him, Kristen wriggled in pleasure and pain. She felt her walls adjusting to his size and her body began responding to his, angling her hips to better accommodate. "I love you Kris." he breathed to her as he pushed in for the second time.

"I love you too." She said back, a new sensation hitting her as she felt him press in deeper.

"Ahh. Fuck!" She screamed as he hit the spot again. "Want me to do it again?" He asked her as he sat inside her, unmoving.

"Yes!" She breathed urgently, waiting for him to become "mobile" again. "Beg." He said seductively, wanting, no needing her, to yell his name.

"Kemp. Please." She begged as she felt the sensations begin to die away. Pulling out completely, Kemp slammed into her,hitting her spot again, the impact causing her to scream out.

"Harder." She breathed raggedly, unable to form many words. "You sure?" Kemp asked, not wanting to hurt her. "Yes! Damn it. I'm not fucking delicate!" She nearly screamed at him.

"Ok then." Kemp said with a smirk. It was nice to know that **his** girl liked it rough. Pulling out completely, then slamming into her as hard as possible. Burying her to the hilt, Kristen yelled out, feeling her body almost ready to reach the limit.

"Turn around." He commanded, making sure she was leaning on her elbows with her backside high in the air. Entering her from that angle, he slammed into her, getting satisfaction as he felt her body quake from him hitting her spot for the third time. Getting a steady pace of in and out, he could feel himself nearing the limit and he was almost positive that Kristen was on her second.

"I'm about to--" Kemp warned before spilling into her. Pulling out, he turned her over gently to see the look on her face. She looked beautiful, sweaty, and the smile on her face would be unforgettable. "You were my first." She said with a faint smile playing on her lips. Kemp smiled at her and kissed her lips gently.

"I think they'll notice we're gone." he said to her, helping her sit up.

"Yea. We should get out of here. Do you know where you put my underwear?"

``_Back in the Ballroom..._

Jenna stood with Claire, Massie, Alicia and Dylan, who were in search of their beloved 6th member. "I've been texting her for like five minutes straight." Massie said annoyed, wondering why Kemp AND Kristen were missing. Of course, she had a few choice suspicions, but, she wanted to give her best friend the benefit of the doubt. Thank god for Massie, Kristen showed up a few seconds later, green sidekick in hand.

"What's up?" She asked as she stood in front of the girls with the most innocent look possible on her face.

"Why haven't you been answering our texts? I was _trying _to tell you that this party's a COMPLETE bore, and my mom said we could leave." Squinting her eyes, Massie stared at Kristen.

"Where have you been?"

"Uhm...bathroom?" She said, trying to create a cover story.

"Don't lie." Jenna pressed. She was a human BULLSHIT detector. Sighing, Kristen looked at the girls conspiratorially.

"Do you swear on your Chanel 2.55's, Visa's, AND every pair of Seven's you own?" Alicia widened her eyes, knowing this must be big.

"No Gossip points." Kristen said pointedly.

"Fine." Alicia said, rolling her eyes.

"Tell us." Dylan pressed.

"Limo first." Kristen demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.


	37. Best For Last

**12:40**

**Limo**

**October 13th**

Back in Alicia's limo, the girls held their breath, waiting for the secret to be unveiled. Breathing out for good measure, Kristen stared at the group and clutched her Tory Burch clutch and leaned against the seat. "We did it." She said in a quick breath, waited for the reaction of all the girls. They all screamed in unison, and then came the questions.

"Did it hurt?"

"What were you thinking?"

"Was it fun"

"Are you going to do it again?"

"Did he use protection?"

Kristen rolled her eyes and used her superhuman powers of recollection to answer each one.

"Kinda."

"I don't know."

"Yes."

"Maybe."

"No."

Everyone's jaws stayed dropped as they looked at her in awe. She was the first PC member to lose her precious innocence. "Can we stop talking about this?" Massie asked, lightly blotting her face with an oil removing pad. "Yes. Definitely." Kristen responded, relieved that Massie wanted to end this particular conversation. "So what are we doing tonight?" Dylan, asked, wanting to end the conversation just as much as they did. " I was thinking about going to a party at Oh-livia's tonight." Alicia chimed in while pulling a Dasani water from her bag. "What do you think Mass?" She asked after taking a short swig. Massie contemplated, pulling her fingers through her dark brown hair. She wanted to go to the party, but at the same time, it was Oh-livia's party. Applying another coat of Labbri Lip Treatment, she crossed her legs and pursed her lips. "Sure."

**8:21**

**Range Rover**

**October 13th**

Massie grabbed her compact from her black, fringe, Prada tote and touched up her YSL eyeliner. She looked gorgeous, naturally, but a sucker for compliments, she felt the need to have her friends comment on her outfit. "How do I look?" Massie asked as they rounded the corner to Olivia's estate. "Gorgeous of course. That Temperley London top is to DIE for." Alicia said with a smile. "What about me?" Jenna chimed, smoothing her white skirt down.

"Bee-yoh-tiful." Claire said with a horrible french accent.

Before any more compliments could be paid, Olivia's large, castle like estate came into view. "OK girls. Remember. No hookups, drugs, or drinks. Unless its up for gossip points of course." Massie said jokingly before exiting her Range. Olivia's estate looked beautiful, all lit up like that in the night sky. From the outside, loud, pumping beats could be heard, as well as the loud voices of their overly loud classmates. "Lucky, Jason Mraz." She hissed to the girls, as they fell into step to the slow, meaningful ballad. Heading straight for Olivia's ah-mazing basement, the girls were welcomed into a club like scene. Complete with a non-alcoholic bar and DJ.

"Is it me, or do I smell OUR back to school bash reincarnated?" Massie hissed, turning her nose up.

"It isn't just you." Claire added as she spotted the same DJ that had spun at their party. "They say that imitation is the highest form of flattery." Jenna put it in, trying to calm the girls' rising annoyance levels.

"Yea. Lets just have fun. Deal with Liv later." Alicia added, sending Jenna a secret smile. Jenna received it and gave her a small one back, bumping to the sounds of Go Girl by Ciara.

Breaking off from the group, Jenna went in search of Chris. Finding him by the bar, she put her hands over his sparkling eyes and whispered in his ear. "Guess who?" Turning around, Chris found the object of his affections standing behind him.

"Hey Jenny." He said with a smile, kissing her lips briefly. The two hadn't really declared exclusivity yet, mostly because neither wanted that commitment that their other friends had. "So I heard you hooked up with Maia yesterday." Jenna said with a small smile, mixed with a tinge of jealousy. "You heard wrong." He said back calmly, the lies he told her, easily percieved. "Mm. You could've got away with that one too hon." She said in a patronizing tone. "If it wasn't for the pesky little fact that the hickeys on your neck aren't the ones that I put there." Jenna whispered into his ear seductively. "You're good, but i'm better." Strutting away from him, the song, ever so appropriate, Just Like Me by Jamie Foxx came on, leading Jenna into the arms of one of BOCD's hotties. Chris stared on in amazement and adoration for the brunette that commanded his attention. She was something, wasn't she?

On the other side of the room, Alicia had begun dancing with Josh to the song Gucci Bandana that had just come on. Grinding her hips to the duh-duh-duh-duh-duh-duh beat, she felt Josh pull her closer to him and move her hips in accordance to his wishes. Alicia, enjoying this slow grind, bent over and let her hair hang down as she pushed back on him some more.

By this time, everyone stared at them in amazement, wondering how the couple seemed completely oblivious to all the attention. The only thing that shook them out of their euphoria was the change of song, to Conteo by Don Omar. Josh and Alicia, basically the only spanish people in the room, sung along in Spanish, turning around to sing with eachother.

"-2-3-4 Marchando mi combo forma un alboroto

1-2-3-4 Salte! Que va pasando mi combo!

1-2-3-4 Marchando las gatas forman alboroto

1-2-3-4 Que va pasando mi combo."

"I love how they don't understand." She whisper-giggled to him. Josh chuckled and leaned over to talk to her over the now pounding beats of Coconut Juice. "I know me too."

"Ohmegawd. Look at them." Oh-livia said with a smirk as she watched Alicia and Josh exchange words. The pretty blonde girl looked on and sipped her virgin version of a Cosmo. It wasn't very good, but the swirly pink color just entranced her, and the same was true for just about every other BOCD girl who was holding one in the room.

Grabbing Sage McAlaster with one arm, she brought the girl to a halt. "What happened Liv?" She asked with an annoyed look on her face. She had caught her in mid-strut.

"You see that guy over there?" Olivia asked, focusing her attention on Derrick, who was surprisingly not attached to Massie at the present moment.

"Yea. Derrick Harrington." Sage said with a look.

"Get him, tell him his.." Thinking about how to word it, a look of genius passed her face. "old friend needs to talk to him."

"Okay." Sage said, not caring to mask her confusion.

Olivia watched Sage's midnight blue Jimmy Choo's carry her to her destination. She watched anxiously as Sage spoke to him and watched her point her out. Butterflies churned in her stomach as he stole a glance at her, , in true Olivia fashion, she played it confident and scarfed down the rest of the disgusting pink drink. She took confident, bold steps towards him, her blue asymmetrical, ruffle dress moving as she walked. "So...miss me?"

**A/n:** Ok people. I know its been a long time so its here. I'm going to Atlanta for memorial day, so i'll post a new one when i get back. ily guys. READ + Review!


	38. Life Of The Party

**8:41**

**Oh-livia's Party**

**October 13th**

"Uh. No." Derrick said almost to quickly.

"Sure." Olivia said with a smirk, still holding the martini glass, swirling imaginary contents.

"I have a girlfriend Ollie." Derrick said with a sigh.

"You know you're the only one who calls me Ollie right?" Olivia said while biting her lip, tasting a bit of her lipgloss.

"No. I did not know that." Derrick replied shortly, quickly tiring of this.

"Look. Oll-Olivia. Massie knows about what happened with us, and I don't think she'd want us even talking to each other."

Rolling her eyes, Olivia glared at Massie, who's hair glittered purple and blue under the different colored lights.

"No one ever has to know." She whispered in his ear seductively, taking care to see that Massie watching. Massie's eyes caught Derrick's and she looked between the two before sending a smirk to the pair and walking to the dance floor.

Grabbing the hand of a random BOCD guy, she started moving her hips against him to the beat of Live Your Life, letting this random stranger grab hold of her hips and move them in the direction he saw fit. "What is she doing?" Derrick whispered to himself as he watched the girl he was supposed to be in love with, practically have sex with this guy on the dance floor. Turning to Olivia, who still stood there in silent contemplation, he grabbed her rosy cheeks and pushed his lips against hers. Breaking the kiss after a total of 6.34 seconds, Derrick turned, to smirk at Massie, who he expected to retaliate, but instead, stared on in awe and the tears in her eyes could be seen from across the room. Turning on her gold flats, she stalked off to a nearby bathroom, and locked herself in.

That small click had been heard by no one, but to Massie, who sat in a crumpled ball on the floor, it spoke volumes. Sure, she had started the dangerous, malicious game of jealousy, but the fact that he'd kissed Olivia, hurt her more than anyone could possibly fathom. Pulling out her iPhone, Massie quickly texted "911. Bathroom. ASAP." to everyone in the PC, and a few minutes later, she could hear a soft knock at the door.

"Mass?" The melodic voice belonged to Alicia, who whispered delicately.

Sniffling, Massie scooted over to the door, and unlocked it, waiting for her reinforcements to come in. Soon, the bathroom contained her inner circle, each ready to comfort their best friend. "What happened?" Jenna asked first, bending down to wrap her toned arms around Massie.

"Derrick kissed Olivia." She blurted quickly.

"Are you fricking serious? I'm going to kill him and his family." Jenna said in a forceful tone, slightly scaring the girls that surrounded her.

"His family, Jen?" Alicia asked, with a small smirk. "Well, yes." Jenna said in complete seriousness.

"Okay." Dylan said before bending down to take a tissue and mascara wand to Massie's blotchy eyes. Setting her turquoise Prada tote on the marble floor, she fished for her liquid eyeliner.

"Look up." she instructed while Alicia pulled a Fredric Fekkai brush through her tresses. Swiping the wand under her bottom lashes, she then moved to her lips, reapplying some of her Shu Uemera lipgloss.

"All done." she said as she applied the last coat.

"I'm going to kick her ass." Massie said whilst glaring at the door. The PC froze and tried to weigh the seriousness of Massie's threat. Before anyone could stop, or egg her on, Massie walked out of the spacious bathroom, and down the hallway, where she could see Olivia's platinum blonde hair, shimmering in the strobe lighting. The very sight of her boiled Massie's blood to the point where she thought that everything around her glowed red. Alicia ran out behind her, wanting to see if her friend would actually do something that drastic. Dylan, Claire, Kristen and Jenna ran too, the same thought crossing their minds.

Taking care to walk quickly, as to outrun the PC, Massie kept a steady pace until she stood in front of the ditsy blonde who had seen her approaching a few moments prior. "Can I help you?" Olivia said in a mocking tone, rolling her eyes for all to see.

"Yes. Bitch. Tell me why I caught you kissing on MY boyfriend." Rolling her eyes for a second time, Olivia pushed her hand into Massie's face, Olivia turned around, attempting to ignore the brunette by talking to Sage.

"Thats it." Massie hissed.

"BITCH!" Massie yelled before taking a clump of Olivia's hair into her small fist and yanking as hard as she could.

"Oww." Olivia yelped before trying to swing back at Massie's face. Grabbing her arm and twisting it, Massie forced Olivia to the ground, on her stomach, and sat on her back, still twisting her arm.

By this time, everyone at the party was staring and they had formed a small circle around the two girls. The words "Fight", "Kick her ass" and "Ohmegawd", could be heard throughout the crowd.

"BITCH!" Massie yelled at the girl beneath her, smashing her face on the tiled dance floor. "Don't you EVER" Bam. "TOUCH." Bam. "MY." Bam. "BOYFRIEND." Bam. Bam. "EVER! AGAIN!" Smash. Crack. "Oww." Olivia cried from her helpless position, attempting to hold her bleeding nose with her free arm.

"Shut up slut." Massie spat before getting up and walking away unscathed, parting the crowd like the red sea. Everyone stared at her expensively-clothed back in awe, no one moving, not even to assist Olivia who was currently holding her nose and wailing loudly.

Once outside, Massie collapsed onto the steps in front of Olivia's house, waiting for the PC to catch up. A few moments later, Alicia's hushed orders could be made out. "Hey Mass." she said in a comforting tone.

"Did you call Isaac?" Massie asked, taking her Prada fringe tote from Claire's wrist.

"Yea." Dylan said, handing Massie her iPhone.

_``A few minutes later_

Massie's familiar Range Rover could be seen coming up the driveway, and each girl was eager to run in. They'd been hiding in bushes in the yard to avoid questioning by nosy partygoers. Now seated in the Range Rover, things could be discussed, and everything sorted out.

"So..." Claire said first, attempting to break the ice.

"Yea. I didn't think you were serious when you said you were going to kick her ass." Jenna said with a hint of a smirk playing on her features.

"Um. Yea. Me either." Dylan added, fishing her lipgloss out of her turquoise Prada tote.

"I surprise myself." Massie said, a hint of a smile on her face.

"I don't want to go home. " she groaned, leaning her head on the seat.

"We could go to my house." Dylan chimed in, before rescinding the offer, realizing that her mother's return to their home would more than cause annoyance.

"How bout Cam's?" Claire offered while she crossed her legs.

"Um. No. Derrick might be there." Massie said quickly, grabbing a Dasani water from the snack tray.

"He won't." Claire said, staring into Massie's amber eyes. "Cam knows about what happened at the party, and I don't think he would put you through that."

Taking a swig from the bottle, Massie pondered. "No."

Claire rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders.

"Lets just go to my house." Massie resolved, rubbing her temples with her index fingers.

Pulling up to the Block estate, the girls took special care to be stealthy and not disturb Kendra, wherever she was lurking. Hurrying to the iPad, the girls made it there in record time, Dylan immediately plopping on Massie's bed.

"I'm beat." She said with a sigh, her brilliant red hair fanning out over the white down comforter.

"Me two." Massie added, disappearing into her bathroom, only to come out in a pair of turquoise aerie boxers, a turquoise thermal and gray waffle leggings.

"Okay. So. We need to debrief." Massie said in a official tone, tucking her faded purple streak behind her ear.

"But first, into pajamas, all of you, and I'm going to get us some iced coffee. This will be a LONG night." Everyone dispersed into separate corners and Massie rushed downstairs to bring the iced Starbucks drinks to the girls. On her return she found the girls in a semi-circle on her bed, looking as if they were ready to work.

"Okay. You guys saw the fight, and you know that it is not me. We need to do some major image rehabilitation. Well I do. So for starters. I need Leesh to send out "anonymous texts", deflecting attention from the fight. Make up something about Liv, preferably that she's pregnant." Sipping her iced Starbucks, she turned her amber orbs to Jenna."Jen, I want you to do as much socializing as you possibly can, and end the rumors circulating." Cutting her eyes to Claire, Massie pursed her crystal glossed lips. "Do some damage control with your bf, and tell him to have Derrick meet me in the hallway, Monday morning, 8:00 sharp."

"And Dylan and Kristen, I want you guys to assist with damage control." Re-tucking the purple strand, Massie surveyed the serious faces of the PC and she kept up her stern appearance. "Those girls have nothing on us." She said with a smirk, secure in her plans.

**7:59**

**Hallway**

**October 15th**

Massie stood under the staircase and she could feel her body shaking in her suede brown boots. Checking her iPhone, she realized that in 30 seconds, give or take, she would be speaking with him. And that idea scared her shitless. There were so many unresolved things and she had no idea if he would break up with her, or if it would be the other way around. Fidgeting with her flowy white blouse, Massie waited anxiously, reapplying her Cherry Cola lipgloss in the reflective glass of her iPhone.

"Hey." Derrick said suddenly, startling Massie. "Um. Hey." Massie replied, shoving her lipgloss and iPhone in her graphic tote. "You wanted to see me?" Derrick asked in a clueless manner. "Yea. I did."

"So..What did you want?" he asked, his eyes betraying his annoyance level. "What do you mean what do I want? You fucking kiss Oh-livia and you ask me what I want?" Massie said incredulously, giving him a look.

"You danced with that guy!" Derrick defended weakly.

"So. What. It was a dance. Thats it. It's not like I made out with the girl I had sex with, in FRONT of my girlfriend."

"It was just a kiss."

"How can you say that to me?" Massie asked, her voice cracking in mid-sentence. "It was just a kiss! It will never be just a kiss."

"I have soccer practice." Derrick replied in a bored tone.

"Go then. Don't expect me to wait for you or anything like that. If we break up again, I'm done. This is not a movie, and I can only take so much shit Der. I love you, but sometimes, love isn't enough." Massie's eyes brimmed with tears and she turned away from the boy in front of her, leaning against the wall for support.

"Mass." Derrick whispered to Massie's back, grabbing her waist from behind and pulling her to him. "I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you, its just you are so fucking confusing Block. One day you're this, the next day that. It's why in 7th grade I called you immature and its why today, I'm telling you I love you." Turning around, Massie mustered a weak smile. "I love you too."

"Good. And. I must say Ms. Block, you are pretty damn sexy when you're mad."


	39. Feel Good

**A/N: **Okay. Short filler ryt hurr. lol. But yea. Its short, and the next chappy should be expected soon. xoxo R+R. ILY.

**12:09**

**Cafeteria, BOCD**

**October 15th**

"No one even remembers why Olivia has that white bandage on her nose." Dylan Marvil announced happily as she relished in the glory of damage control. The entire "fight" had been forgotten. Now, it was all about Olivia being pregnant and the father was unknown. Although the rumor was completely bogus, no one remembered anything about the little beat down that had taken place. Smoothing down her white wide-leg Michael Kors trousers, Dylan chewed a mozzarella stick thoughtfully. "Good job." Massie said with a smile, giving Dylan a small high 5. "So. What are we doing this week? We have virtually nothing planned. Well, except for Halloween."

"Is anyone having a party?" Jenna inquired, looking up from her Blackberry to join in the conversation. "I'm definitely not." Massie said with disgust, leaning her head on Derrick's shoulder. "My parents are having a party." Jake interjected, his honey eyes looking warmer than usual. "At the Whitney obviously. Its a costume gala, and the meet and greet bit is mostly a bore, but the after parties that my friends throw are pretty wicked." Massie's eyes popped open and she was at full attention. "Can you get us in?" she asked, squinting her eyes. "My last name is the name on the building." He said with a small smile. "Its all set then." Alicia said, pulling her sidekick back out. "Yea." Jake replied, draping his arm around Dylan's shoulders.

"So what are we wearing?" Massie asked with big eyes, the idea of mixing with the socialites exciting her. "Costumes?" Claire said with a look.

"Well duh." Massie fired back with annoyance. "I mean what kind of costumes."

"The theme this year is a Midsummer's Night Dream, my mom's favorite Shakespearean play." Jake interjected, offering much needed assistance.

"So, flowy fairy costumes?" Alicia asked already in her browser on her sidekick. "I would suppose so." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, stealing a grape from Dylan's lunch tray.

"Okay then. It's set." Looking around Massie searched for two missing people. "Where's Kristen and Kemp?" Massie asked in confusion, her eyes scanning the vast cafeteria. "Take two wild guesses Block." Derrick said with a smirk, cocking his head toward the hallway. Smirking back, Massie rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to smack his arm. Before she could send the M.I.A. PC member, Kristen and Kemp stalked into the cafeteria, hands intertwined.

"Where have you been?" Dylan interrogated as soon as Kristen's pink and white Puma's broke the 3 ft. radius. "Soccer field. Kemp was helping me with my passes." She said confidently.

"She's not lying." Jenna decided, scooting down to make room for Kristen's Seven clad butt. "Good." Massie said with a smile, filling her in on the Halloween plans.

_`` End Of Lunch..Hallway_

"We need to talk." Kristen whispered to Kemp, leaning against the locker. "About what?" Kemp asked, concern lacing his voice. "What we did on Saturday." Sighing, Kemp leaned against the locker, looking at Kristen. "I knew we'd have to talk about this sooner or later."

"Yea."

"So, Do you regret it?" Kemp asked worried.

"No. No!" Kristen said immediately, blushing a little as she thought about the scandalous event.

"Good." Kemp said with a smile.

"You were my first." Kristen said, looking into his eyes.

"You were...my..." Trying to count on his fingers, Kemp made it to the 2nd hand and stopped. "It doesn't matter. You were the best."

"Uh huh. Sure." Kristen said with a laugh.

"Would you do it again?" Kemp asked, his eyes glittering with hope.

"I don't know. I mean. I liked it, but I don't want to plan it so that we're doing it every single day." Kristen explained.

"I know what you mean, and when it comes to this, it's whatever you want."

"I love you." Kristen said with a smile.

"I love you too."


	40. I'm Not Your Girlfriend Baby

**A/N: **I'm skipping forward a little bit. DON'T KILL ME!!

**8:00**

**Whitney Museum, NY, NY**

**October 31**

"Is anyone as scared as I am?" Claire asked quickly, popping another gummy worm in her glossed mouth.

"Um. No." Massie reassured with a cocked brow and smile. But she had to admit. Claire did clean up nicely. The blush pink goddess dress she wore hugged her developing curves perfectly, and the white, gem encrusted Christian Louboutin shoes she wore made her legs look miles long. "

Yea, thanks Mass." Claire fired back sarcastically. The girls stood at the entrance of the modern looking museum.

"Your welcome Claire Bear." Massie said with a drawn out voice, trying to seem as mature and sophisticated as she possibly could.

"You sound stupid." A voice said from behind her, who's she immediately recognized as Derrick. Spinning around on her heel, she turned to throw a snide comment in his direction, her plans were foiling itself as she saw her beau. Dressed in a Dolce & Gabbana tux, Derrick looked especially breathtaking. Even at 13, Massie knew that he was extremely beautiful.

"Wow." She whispered, her eyes glazing over as she stared.

"Ha. Close your mouth Block, you might catch flies." Kemp said with a snicker.

Firing Kemp a look of death, she turned to her boyfriend and took his arm in hers, approaching the gilded entrance. As soon as they stepped in, they saw a flock of people, dressed elegantly and having polite conversation. Of course, it being the Upper East Side, they managed to turn this "bash" into something for charity, which one, no one could name. Of course that was the only reason they could justify the $600 tickets.

"Where's your mom?" Dylan asked Jake, not daring to touch Jake until she could gauge Alice and Ashley's proximity to them. Scanning the room quickly for her dark hair and elegant features, Dylan found her mingling with some older man. "Never mind." She mumbled, not waiting for him to answer her.

"This seems very 60+." Jenna whispered to Alicia with a snicker, anxious to leave and make it over to one of Jake's friend's famed afterparties. "I know." Alicia said with an amused smile, looking around for Jake who had left.

On the other side of the room, Jake had slipped into his old middle school set, greeting them with familiarity. "So, Allison. Tell me, are your parents still forcing you to go to Hotchkiss?" he asked with a slight smile.

"Of course. My mother has nothing to do but lie about and attend stupid shit like this." The dark haired beauty said with a sinister smile, a hint of serious lacing her full pink lips.

"So when can make our great escape back to your house?" Zachary, an old friend of Jake's asked urgently, ducking away from the grip of his mother.

"Give me a minute." Jake assured comfortably, using two fingers to beckon the PC and Briarwood boys to him. Walking over with their most sophisticated strut, the PC made it over quickly, not wasting any time. The Briarwood boys took a little longer, but sure enough, they made it.

Grabbing Dylan's arm gently and pulling her to his side, Jake looked at his friends intensely and held onto Dylan's pale arm. "Well, guys, this is Dylan." pausing for a moment, he continued. "My girlfriend."

Allison's mouth widened and Zach looked on incredulously. "I..I thought you and Kri-" Allison stammered before regaining composure. "You and Kris this summer, were quite..." Allison thought briefly for the right word. "passionate."

"Yea." Zach agreed, looking at the pair awkwardly.

Dylan, who had no words to speak, sent small, questioning glares to Kristen, hoping this would be explained, asap. "Well, me and Kristen, kind of ended it at the end of the summer."

"But we liked her!" Allison protested, giving Dylan a small look.

"She. Is right here." Kristen said with a smile, weaving from behind Dylan and Jenna to hug Allison and Zach.

"Kris, it's been way too long bitch. Next time you do that, I am excluding you from our trip to St. Bart's this Christmas." Allison chided playfully, slipping her arm around Kristen's.

"So. Kris. This means your single?" Zach probed cautiously, looking at her intensely. "She's not." Kemp interjected, a little less than politely, making sure Zach didn't try anything.

"Anyway." Jake said trying to move the conversation along. "Allison, Zach, this is Claire." Then as an afterthought, he added. "And, no, she is not single, her boyfriend is Cam Fisher." Whom Jake pointed out immediately. Introducing everyone in a similar fashion, when Jake arrived at Jenna, Zach knew what to expect.

"She's going out with someone in this little group isn't she?" he asked with a roll of his brilliant dark brown eyes.

"No." Jenna answered for herself, ignoring the burning in the back of her head that she knew were Chris's eyes. "Oh." Zach replied with a small smile.

"So NOW can we get out of here?" Allison asked in frustration, twirling her long, hanging pendant on one finger. "Sure." Jake said with a devious smile, making his way towards the entrance, everyone in tow.

_``Allison's Palace Suite_

_UES, NY,NY_

_20 mins later..._

"What are we doing here?" Massie asked Jake, looking around at the lavish furnishings that decorated the sprawling layout.

"To change. DUH." Allison answered, stalking past her, and plopping down on the couch in the formal living area.

"You guys can borrow some of my clothes." Allison said looking over the frames of each girl. Popping up quickly, she changed her direction and disappeared behind a closed door. A few seconds later, her features appeared through a crack in the door.

"Well, what are you waiting for? We need to get changed." She beckoned, coming out of the room, clad only in lacy red underwear to retrieve the girls. Zach and Jake looked unfazed by her semi-nakedness but the other boys loitering the room looked on in awe and surprise. Grabbing Dylan and Massie by the hand at the same time, the other girls followed, disappearing behind the ornate door. On the other side of the door lay a large expanse of room, within it contained a sprawling display of clothes neatly hung on 2 story racks, a circular pedestal in the middle of the room, well lit mirrors, a screen, a vanity, stocked with more make-up products than Sephora, and a desk with an Air Mac and a modular, black, swivel chair.

"This your closet?" Claire and Jenna chorused, Massie and Alicia trying to mask their own awe.

"Yeah." Allison answered, stepping on a stool to reach the higher clothing items.

"You're thirteen." Jenna said in amazement, her mouth open, her brown eyes still taking in the expanse of the room.

"So. When you have so many parties to go to, and you never wear the same things twice, things start to pile up." Jenna answered while simultaneously pulling down a puffy, striped dress, which looked to be from TopShop. Pulling it over her head, she stepped on the pedestal, examining herself from all angles.

"What do you think Massie?" She asked questioningly, chewing on her black nails.

"It looks fine." Massie responded eagerly, wanting to see what Allison's lavishly decorated closet contained.

"What about you Kris?" Allison asked again, turning to face her. "Cute." Kristen responded with a smile, flipping through the latest issue of Vogue.

"Okay. Good. Let me accesorize and i'll get to you guys in a minute." Maneuvering through her closet with ease, Allison ended up with hot pink, YSL, satin peep toe shoes, a hot pink, beaded necklace, a black Chanel clutch and a large pink cocktail ring.

"You look, really good." Claire said with a smile from the floor. "Thanks bitch." Allison said with a glossed smile, grabbing Claire's hand and bringing her to her feet, deciding to style her first.

_``Some Posh Loft_

_Soho,NY,NY_

_1 hour later..._

"Where are the guys?" Massie whispered to Allison who had become her Partner In Crime in 2 seconds flat.

"Over there." She said with her signature smirk, pointing to the other side of the room before stealing a smoke from an older looking guy who she kept referring to as hon.

"Thanks." Massie said into her ear, trying to talk over the sounds of Cocunut Juice. Stalking over to the boys, Massie found herself thrown in the middle of a drinking game involving a history textbook, a black sharpie and loads of Ketel One.

"Okay..So Christopher Colombus...sailed....what year?" Some hot boy with waves quizzed a tipsy blonde with defined features. Massie could tell that they were fairly early in the game, for the clothes hadn't come off yet.

"1484" She replied with a smirk, falling onto the chair that sat in the middle of the circle.

"Wrong." The boy said seductively, eyeing the girl intensely as she began to remove her top. Pulling the sharpie out of someone's hand, he wrote 1492 neatly on her abdomen. Grabbing one of the numerous bottles, he handed it to her, to which she grabbed and took a harsh swig.

"Derrick." Massie said into the crowd of people, looking for her beloved. She found him, suit jacket off, laying lazily on the couch, arm around Claire. He looked slightly intoxicated, and Claire just looked tired.

"Hey Der." Massie said snappishly, pursing her Pumpkin Spice lips. His eyes slowly finding hers he replied. "Hey Mass."

"Are you drunk?" She asked with a disgusted look on her face. "No. I had a little Ketel, but I'm pretty much sober." Rolling her amber eyes, Massie sat down next to him looking on at the partying people in amusement.

On the other side of the room, Dylan and Kristen bounced to Janet Jackson's Throb, shaking to the house music beat."Love this song!" Kristen yelled to her red-headed friend over all the noise. Soon after the song started, Allison came over, glass of vodka in one hand, cigarette in the other. Shaking her small butt to the beat, she grabbed Dylan's head and smashed her lips against hers, the bitter taste of vodka and cigarettes staining her breath. Dylan, who was stunned, pushed back, looking at Allison in amazement as she danced into the arms of some random guy in the crowd. The lanky brunette had just kissed her, and Dylan didn't know how to react.

"Uh..Kris?" she asked, looking to her best friend for answers. "What just happened?" Dylan asked Kristen with large eyes.

"That's just Allie. She's a real lightweight and she gets tipsy pretty quick..." Dylan nodded swiftly and focused on the music trying to focus on Lil' Wayne's Lollipop Remix, forgetting about the fact that she was still stunned beyond belief.

Jenna, who was dancing as if she'd been doing it for years, grinded on Zach, his hands trailing the curves on her body as they moved to the beats of Mr. Boombastic.

"So. What's up with you and that guy, Craig or something?" Zach asked as the song changed.

"Chris." Jenna corrected with a wide grin. "And, there's nothing between us. I mean, we mess around but we're not exclusive, or official, in any way."

"Well good. But he seems pretty into you." Zach said with a small, bitter smile, his caramel skin highlighted in the dimly lit room.

"Whatever. He seems pretty into every-." Jenna attempted to get out before, Zach's lips found hers and they began the tango of tongues, more informally known as sucking face. Time stood still, well at least to them it did, as they held on to one another, hands gripping body, holding on as if their lives depended on it. Pulling away, only to regain their breath, the two looked at each other, smiles involuntarily plastered on their faces.


	41. I'm A Flirt

**12:03**

**Same Soho Loft,NY, NY**

**November 1**

"Are you ready to go?" Zach whispered into Jenna's ear, his hand intertwined with hers.

"Give me a minute." She said with a devious smile, bouncing her hips to Gucci Bandana.

"I can't believe your making me wait." Zach whispered painstakingly, grabbing her arm and tugging her in the direction of the door. "Fine." Jenna resolved, texting 'Gone with Zach. Allison's suite.' to the PC and slipping the phone into her Chanel tote. Following Zach into the elevator, Jenna reapplied another coat of clear MAC lipgloss.

"What are we doing?" Jenna asked Zach quietly as she waited for the elevator to hit the ground floor. Blinking his brilliant brown eyes, Zach stared up at her from under his lashes.

"What do you want us to be doing?" He countered deviously, slipping his hand around her waist as they exited the building. Jenna stared up at him and pondered a moment, wondering how she wanted this night to end. She didn't want to be one of many, last nights i love you's forgotten with the next days showers and the same old tricks tried on a new dog.

"I want us to be doing something real." She said, slightly unsure of what she meant by that. "What else could we be doing, but something real?" Zach countered with another question. Jenna stayed silent, stumped, and for once, speechless. Who was she to say what was real and what was fake? Who was she to determine what was considered tangible? "After you." Zach whispered in her ear as they climbed into the black SUV awaiting them. After a few minutes of silence, he broke the ice. "What are you thinking about?"

Looking up from under her eyelashes in a seductive manner, she responded in a voice barely above a whisper. "Can one sum up the entire contents of one's thought in a matter of a sentence?" Jenna's lips curved into a half smile. "Besides, we're already here." The car slowed to a stop, and she glided out easily, waiting for a surprised Zach to return to her side. Before focusing her attentions on the irresistible being next to her, she checked her iPhone discreetly, seeing that Massie had texted her. 'we'll b there in 1 hour. have fun :)' the text said, bringing a small smile to Jenna's face. Slipping the phone back into her black Chanel tote discreetly, she turned to Zach, who was motioning towards the doors to the hotel.

``_Inside the suite_

_2 minutes later...._

"Kiss me." Jenna whispered as Zach pinned her back against the wall, her hands above her head. Complying, his lips tumbled onto hers, her eyes closing as she felt the soft lips pushing against her own. Kissing back, she opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to slide into her waiting mouth.

"Mmfgh." She moaned as she felt one hand move from her wrist to her butt. Grabbing slightly, Zach moved a finger expertly against the front of her jeans, her hips bucking to respond to the action. Unzipping her zipper slightly, he pushed his hand into her jeans, rubbing his finger against her peach colored, Myla Evelyn underwear. Just as he was about to push the thin material to the side, the lock was turned. The tiny click was enough to break the couple apart, and Jenna quickly fluffed her hair and buttoned up her jeans. Half a second later, Allison stumbled in, followed by everyone else. Jenna plastered a plastic smile onto her face and grabbed Massie's arm as soon as she saw the brunette strut into the suite.

"I thought you said an hour." She hissed, glaring at her with intensity.

"I did." Massie said back, pursing her lips and releasing her arm from Jenna's death grip.

"Allison insisted on us leaving after some creep tried to get her high." Jenna rolled her eyes in annoyance and gave Zach a silent sorry with her eyes. He nodded in understanding and plopped down onto the couch next to Allison, who preceded to lay her head in his lap. This little action bothered Jenna a little, but what could she do, he wasn't hers.

On the other side of the room, Derrick sat with his arm around Massie, whispering into her chestnut curls. Massie, looked to be completely content, and her ringing laughter just added to their picture of happiness. It was a Kodak moment, and that was rare, considering all they seemed to do these days was tear at each other's throats. Next to them, sat Kristen and Jake, who seemed deep in conversation, each looking at the other intensely. It was as if they were in some type of silent wordless fight, speaking their own ancient, forgotten language.

"Tell Allie to get off my back about it." She seethed and rolled her eyes, crossing one leg over the other and tucking a piece of her honey blond hair behind her ear. "You know how badly she wanted us to stay together Ris." Jake pleaded desperately in his own defense, not wanting two people upset with him.

"Yea. But I'm with Kemp, and your with Dyl, and you and I both know we love them." Kristen shot back, sending a small glare his way.

"Yea. I know that too. She's getting over that, its just that I don't think she can't get over our phantom daughter Victoria. You know she declared herself auntie." Jake answered with a smile, causing Kristen to burst out into her own set of laughter.

"The night is still young." Allison called loudly from her place on the couch, getting up and putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

"And my brain is losing major cell count from that Ketel!" Kristen groaned back, putting a hand on her forehead and leaning on Kemp for dramatic effect.

"I always knew you couldn't hang Sloane." Zach said with a laugh and a smile, earning a small pretend glare from her.

"What are we going to do?" Claire asked in confusion as she laid in Cam's lap.

"Dance around?" Allison attempted, realizing that there wasn't many options for them.

"Oh shit." Allison swore, hitting herself in the forehead with her palm.

"I have school tomorrow. We all do." She reminded, as if they should know this already.

"Who said we're going?" Massie said with a smirk. "I need to." Allison said, her head tilting back in annoyance.

"Plus, the parental unit will be home in a couple hours. They think I'm asleep in bed." Allison lamented, pulling her Topshop dress off to reveal the lacy underwear once again. Disappearing behind the closet door once again, she returned after a few moments in a James Perse tank and aerie shorts.

"So yea. Guys, I wish you could stay, but I've got to get to sleep and you peeps need to get home." Ushering everyone off of her couch, she air kissed each one of the girls, hugged the Briarwood boys and kissed Zach on the lips briefly.

The girls,and most of the guys, hurried outside to get to the limo and Jenna hung back with Jake to ask him some questions. "Are they together?" She asked urgently, pulling her arms around her waist.

"Who? Zach and Allie?" He asked, slowing the pace down, so they would get there slower.

"Yea." Jenna responded, growing less patient by each passing moment.

"Ever since we were in 6th grade. But, as you can see, they have an extremely open relationship. They do as they please but, in the end they always come back to each other." Jake explained with a sad smile. It was a little obvious, the intensity of her fondness for him.

"Oh." Jenna replied quietly, and sped up her walk, hurrying to join everyone else.

**7:39**

**iPad, Westchester, NY**

**November 1**

"Brrrrreeeeeeeeeeeerppppppp." The silver Bose alarm clock bellowed from inside the all white room. Massie hit the snooze button for the fifth time in a row. It didn't help her massive headache that her alarm got louder each time she hit the snooze. Trying to save her ears from the deafening noise, she sat up and turned it off, swinging her legs off of her bed, stretching her slim arms up over her head.

"I fucking hate that halloween was on a Thursday." She said loudly to no one, working out the kinks in her back before she hurried into the shower. Washing her hair and body quickly, she jumped out just as quickly she'd gotten in and wrapped her soft white towel around her body, walking into her closet to figure out what she'd be wearing. Deciding on a pair of black Siwy jeans, a peach colored Day Birger et Mikkelsen top, navy Tory Burch flats and a multi colored, limited edition, Louis Vuitton Speedy, she quickly paired it together and went to work on her damp tresses. Checking her iPhone for the time, she nearly panicked.

"7:56. Damn it. No time." She knew that in a millisecond Claire would be bursting through her door and she couldn't be more right. The clumsy blond, burst through her door, tapping her watch-less wrist silently to show Massie that they would be late.

"I know. I know." Massie said with a wave of her arm and she quickly grabbed her bottle of mousse and scrunched her hair, the crunchy look completing her outfit.

"Lets go." Massie said as if she was the one waiting and shoved her iPhone into her bag. The girls rushed into the Range Rover that awaited them, and sped off into the direction of Alicia's house. The spanish beauty stood in front of the heavy iron gate, clad in a eggshell Chloe blouse, a grey skirt, black Marc by Marc Jacobs flats, a black Marc by Marc Jacobs bag and her eyes were hidden by large Jackie O glasses.

"Hola chicas. What took you so long?" Alicia asked as she climbed in next to Claire.

"Mass." Claire said with a roll of her eyes. "Cute outfit btw." Alicia said with a smirk, commenting on Claire's combination of red, patent leather, stiletto boots, a tweed blazer, medium wash Sevens, and red Jimmy Choo bag. They continued the morning route and arrived at Kristen's mansion, only to find the blonde on her sidekick, texting quickly. Kristen climbed into the Range Rover, still fully engrossed in her texts, she donned dark wash skinny jeans, a pink Abercrombie tee, pink Ed Hardy shoes and a Coach hat. She didn't look especially glamorous, and considering the night before, she didn't have a reason to, and covering her usually vibrant eyes were a pair of white, vintage, oversized glasses. Next was Jenna, who lived down the street from Kristen. The feisty brunette tapped her patent leather Barbarello sandal and glared at the tinted windows of the Range Rover. Clad in black True Religion skinny jeans, a ruffly dark blue tank and grey cashmere cardigan, Jenna's eyes were shielded with black wayfarers. "Good job at punctuality." She muttered with annoyance. The trek continued on and they reached Dylan's house last. The redhead looked wasted as she sipped on her double shot espresso. She looked reflective in her silver Maje sequined tunic dress, cropped black leggings, purple Guiseppe Zanotti wedges, a black, quilted Chanel bag and purple Fendi cuff.

"Nice outfit." Massie commented with a smirk, holding back her laughter. Dylan rolled her eyes and forced Kristen to scoot over. The car headed toward the direction of the school, and Massie used the time to debrief.

"Okay. So last night was amazing, and I can tell by the sunglasses, and the lack of sun that everyone is wiped from last night." Massie paused and grabbed some Dasani water. Gulping some down she turned back to the PC.

"Okay, so it's been about 10 days since that little nasty incident and I just want us to stay low-pro like we've been doing." Nods signaled that they understood and the slowing of the car signaled that they'd arrived at their destination.

"Diva. Beyonce." Massie hissed as she saw that hardly anyone had gone inside yet. Exiting the car one by one, they all walked to the beat of Diva, counting the beats as they stepped in-sync. Everyone turned to look, and the PC just kept their blank, model stares, never turning to look at anyone else. Reaching their tree, they sat easily, putting their bags on the floor before sitting with them.

"Donde esta los chicos?" Alicia said with a mischevious smile, pursing her lips as she used her spanish.

"No se." Kristen answered, pulling the vintage shades into her air to do a quick scan.

"Probably at practice." Massie answered, looking at them as if they were pathetic.

"So. Jen. How was your 5 second hook up with Zach?" Kristen asked with a smirk.

"He's a total HART." Massie added with a grin of approval.

"Awesome. EXCEPT, you forgot to mention him and Allison are married." Realizing how silly she sounded she rethought her sentence. "Well essentially."

"I think thats why she forced us to get back to her suite so quickly." Dylan added as if she was suspicious.

"Well sorry." Kristen answered. "I didn't know it really marrie-i mean mattered that they were "together". They're always on and off. You can never really tell."

"Well some heads up would have been nice." Jenna pressed, adjusting her wayfarers.

Before Kristen could reply, the bell rang, signaling that first period was soon approaching.


	42. I'll Be There

**A/n: **hey ppl. i've missed you guys! Any comments/questions/suggestions? Put it in a review. I love that you guys are reading and reviewing and adding me to alerts. I'm happy that this is my first fanfic and everyone loves it so much. Anywayss. if you want to see Zach and Allison, the links are on my profile. And to everyone who's worried bout Dylan being a lesbian..don't. she's not. just wanted to shake her up a bit. **jkr1995: **i got u next chapter. There will def. be some clam but i had to do it for the massington peeps this time. OH! And to address the Claire/Derrick worried ppl. Don't worry. Just really good friends. They weren't doing it in a "together" way. I think i've covered everybody's questions and concerns, but if not. PM ME 3 And the title of this chapter is for MJ. R.I.P. I'll Be There.

**10:43**

**Science Class**

**November 1**

"How'd you and Kristen get together?" Dylan blurted randomly as she scribbled another note in her blue spiral notebook. Jake looked up at her in temporary surprise, and then he sighed. One of those, I knew this was coming sighs. It didn't look good from where he was sitting.

"Last summer, I met Kristen at Parson's where she was waiting for her Aunt Jacqueline. I had heard of her through family connections, and I knew I just had to meet her." He swallowed the spit gathering in his mouth and continued. "We were instant friends and she got on really well with Allison and Zach. After we became friends, we started liking each other, and ended up dating. Then at the end of the summer we broke up and we went back to our lives. Imagine my surprise when we ended up together in the same school. Then...I met you." He finished with a small smile, his eyes regaining light as he ended his story. "Oh." Dylan said quietly, resuming her previous activity of copying down the notes on the board.

"Okay class." Mr. Kramer bellowed, getting the attention of his students.

"We have a couple weeks before Thanksgiving break, and I want everyone to know that school does not end even though you are not physically present. I am assigning a packet of work to you the day before break and I expect total completion of said project. It will be counting as a homework grade." Mr. Kramer earned a few groans and eye rolls. No one wanted to do this. Before he could interject, or attempt damage control, the third period bell sounded and everyone poured out into the hallway.

Scoop in hand, Dylan went off, in search of Kristen, whom she shared her study hall period with. Reaching Mrs. King's class in record time, she immediately spotted the blond and sat next to her.

"Hey Dyl." Kristen said with an enthusiastic smile and hug.

"Hey." She said back, still thinking about the fact that Kristen's lips had been on Jake, at one point or another, even if it didn't have anything to do with her at the time. She had been in Hawaii, soaking up UV rays, and Kristen had been in the concrete jungle..making out with Jake. For some reason her mind wasn't able to justify them together, no matter how hard she tried.

"Why so quiet?" Kristen asked while digging through her white Chanel 'Rue Cambon' shopper, returning with a bottle of black nail polish. "Jake told me about you guys." Dylan relayed, reapplying her Red Velvet Cake lipgloss.

Kristen stopped in mid-paint and her eyes snapped to Dylan. "Why'd you ask him about us in the first place?" Dylan stared back at her friend. "Does it matter?"

"Yes. It does. Considering, our relationship had nothing to do with you."

"Okay, but he's still my boyfriend-" Kristen cut her off. "Yeah. But you don't see me being all nosy in your relationship."

"Why are you getting so damn defensive?" Dylan questioned, not enjoying the idea of being in a fight with her best friend. "Because. I just don't think you have a reason to keep asking him stuff about my past with him."

_``Geography Class_

Massie Block twirled her crown charm as she stared at the board lazily. "Only one more class till lunch." She groaned inwardly, her headache still very apparent.

"Are you okay?" Derrick asked, laying a hand on her leg.

"Yea." She whispered back holding her hair back with one hand, and the other holding a blue pen. She needed to get out. Like now. Raising her hand quickly, she waited for a response from her daft teacher, who took long to acknowledge her presence. Hurrying out into the hallway, Massie immediately felt better, the cool air calming her down. Pulling her iPhone out of her bag, she quickly texted Derrick. 'Come here.' She tapped out quickly, leaning against the lockers down the hall, and waiting for his flawless head of hair and Diesel jeans to appear from behind the heavy oak door. Soon enough, she could see the one she loved, jogging down the hallway and towards her.

"Hey. Why'd you call me?" He asked with confusion laced in his tone. Massie smirked and pulled him closer, her amber eyes boring into his.

"Why'd you think?" She said in her most seductive tone before pushing her lips against his softly. Derrick smirked his sexy smirk and kissed her back, just as softly as she had done him. Their mouths connected and disconnected over and over again, making kissing sounds that resounded in the hallway. It was different kiss than usual, not their passionate, fiery, sometimes rough kisses that usually led to something else. It was sweet, as if Claire and Cam should be doing this, not them.

Derrick was in agony because he hadn't touched her since, since October 8th to be exact. This was the first time they'd touched, literally. After they had made up about two weeks ago, there had been no make up make outs or anything like that. He needed her. Now. Plunging his tongue into her mouth, the small girl under him responded with a small "mmm," kissing him back as fiercely as possible. His hand moved from her hair to her waist, wrapping his arm around it.

"Lets go." He whispered to her, breaking away to disappear into the stairwell, Massie's waist still attached to his arm. They arrived in their 'spot' to see two seventh graders making out, looking so innocent and sweet.

"Get the fuck out." Massie said loud enough for them to hear. Their heads snapped to her and they broke away almost instantly, hurrying down the stairs to god knows where. _I still got it._ Massie thought inwardly, a smile lacing her lips before she turned back to the object of her affections. Pushing her against the wall, possibly knocking the wind out of her, Derrick went back to his previous occupation, getting his daily fix of Massie. His hands immediately sliding up her top, he played with her nipples through the fabric of her lacy bra, and he could feel her body responding to the action. Her hips grinding against his hardened member, he didn't even have the will to tell her to stop. He wanted her too bad.

Massie, who's body was on fire from Derrick's rough touches and harsh kisses, felt herself getting wetter with every buck, nip, kiss and tug. Derrick's hands moved from her breasts to her jeans, his hand sliding into her black jeans. Undoing the button with his agile fingers, his hands slipped into her silver underwear, rubbing against her wet lips skillfully. "Oh my fucking god you feel good." Derrick moaned, his own member twitching. There wasn't much she could do for him in their semi-private area of the stairwell. For right now, he would settle for this.

_``Lunch_

_12:04_

"Where's everyone?" Claire questioned Massie as she worked through her headache with a bottle of Fiji and a strawberry nutrigrain bar. "Who knows?" Massie said in boredom, her arm laying on Derrick's. She too was equipped with water and a power bar, because she knew anything larger would cause her to heave it all back up, and that would be beyond embarrassing. Soon, Alicia's voice came over the loudspeaker, crackling a bit before it became clearer.

"Hello BOCD, this is your resident news reporter Alicia Riviera. Today on November 1st, we have tryout cancellations for the boys and girls soccer, and lacrosse teams due to inclement weather. We will also be getting out in two weeks for thanksgiving break and I know everyone is excited about that, including moi. That's it for today, and remember, I heart you." Soon after the announcement had been made, a wasted-looking Alicia strutted in, Jackie O glasses still hiding her eyes. Plopping down next to Josh, she placed her Marc by Marc Jacobs on the table in front of her. "What are we doing today?" She asked Massie questioningly, laying her head on the cold table.

"Spa?" Massie suggested, knowing thats what they all needed.

"Loving that idea." Alicia murmured, reapplying some Vanilla Birthday Cake. Leaving to grab a Vanilla Frappucino from the Starbucks Kiosk in the cafeteria, and a frozen yogurt from pinkberry, the two present members of the PC sent out texts, wondering where their counterparts lurked. A few minutes later, Kristen and Jenna walked in, leaning against each other for support and Dylan soon followed in their tracks. Kemp, Chris, Josh and Jake stumbling in minutes after them.

"Are you girls tired from yesterday?" Kemp teased as he pulled on Massie's hair, trying to move her head from it's position on Derrick's shoulder.

"Yes." Kristen groaned,finding Kemp's arm an ideal resting place. Or, it would have been if he would stop moving.

"Aw. Baby." Kemp said in seriousness once he assessed his girlfriends pain level. He kissed her forehead gently and rolled his sweatshirt up as a temporary pillow for her head.

"Thanks." She whispered as she leaned against the sweatshirt that reeked of her favorite smell. Him. "I love you." She whispered before closing her eyes.

So, the PC looked a little busted and tired. For once, they didn't look placid and put together. But then again, neither did anyone else. Nurse Adele's office was filled with people puking and the bathroom stalls were on a steady rotation cycle. Halloween this year wasn't just filled with skittles and chocolate. The Smirnoff and Ketel had snuck its way in as well.

_``iPad_

_4:21_

"Bleh. I want my Starbucks!" Alicia groaned from her spot on Massie's queen sized bed, pointing at the drink that sat on the nightstand.

"Then get it." Claire said as if she was ridiculous.

"But my head hurts!" She yelled again.

"Can you shut up?" Massie snapped, pulling up the straps of her black lace jumpsuit. Realizing how bitchy that must have sounded she reconsidered her word choice. "Sorry Leesh. My head hurts." she justified, slipping on her pink Ugg slippers. "S'okay. I just can't hear myself." Alicia said with a smile. Sitting up slowly , she brought her strawberry frap to her lips and sat in a pretzel position, finishing the drink off.

"We should do something tonight." She suggested, her pink mustache gleaming.

"Okay. But-" Massie let out a small giggle, startling Alicia.

"What?" She said, a horrific look plastered on her face. "You have a pink mustache." Jenna answered, still snickering.

Wiping her mouth to stop further humiliation, she turned back to them. "What are we going to do?" She tried again, question directed at Massie, who had disappeared into her bathroom. Coming out after a minute, she answered.

"I don't know. But I just got my period."


	43. Slow Down

**10:24**

**Starbucks**

**November 2nd**

"Okay. This is officially a tradition." Dylan said with a smile as she sipped on her iced peppermint mocha twist.

"I agree. Happily." Alicia added, sipping on her own Caramel Frappucino. "So what's on the agenda today?" She asked Massie after releasing her lips from the signature green straw.

"The guys are meeting us in 5 minutes, and we're going to Plovert's house to hang out, and make brownies." Massie said the last part with a smile, earning shocked looks from the rest of the PC.

"I thought you didn't eat sugar, let alone brownies." Claire said with a twisted smile. She was always made fun for her obsession with gummy feet.

"I'm on my period and craving so hush." She defended, taking another Midol for her cramps.

"Hah. I wish i could use that excuse." Kristen said with a small laugh, dipping her finger into the whip cream atop her drink and putting it in her mouth.

"Yea. Well wait till you get it. My back is KILLING me." Massie groaned putting one hand there for support. She wore a loose fitting, gray Lover dress to shrink the size of her protruding stomach. Being bloated was perhaps the worst syndrome to Massie. She couldn't fathom doing this every month till her biological clock stopped ticking.

"You are preaching to the choir Mass." Claire insisted, remembering her own cycle a few weeks ago.

"The hardships of being a woman." Jenna added. "So who _doesn't _have their 'little friend'?"

Alicia, Dylan and Kristen raised their hands, in an almost shameful way. "Lucky." Jenna huffed, leaning against the hard chair. Crossing one grey, True Religion clad leg over the other, she stared outside the tinted window. "The guys are here." She announced, seeing them pile out of someone's Jeep Wrangler. Bounding through the door moments later, the objects of their affections walked in, each dressed in their own specific style.

"Does anyone BUT me, find it weird that we all go out with people in the same group?" Jenna asked with a small smirk.

"I notice too." Kristen whispered back, patting her arm in reassurance.

"We need new meat." Jenna replied simply, scanning them all.

Before Kristen could reply, she felt Kemp's lips pressed against her cheek. "Hey babe." He said into her ear with a smile. Sitting next to her, he snaked his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey. And don't call me babe s'il vous plait." Kristen said with a patronizing smirk. Now that he'd found out about her brief relationship with Jake, he attempted to be that much better than he was.

"Okay. Fine. Kristen." He corrected, his free hand tracing the patterns in her stockings.

_``Plovert's House_

"Pass me the eggs." Plovert commanded in his best Massie-imitation voice. He was attempting to evoke fear, or laughter, whichever came first.

Jenna immediately took the chance. She wanted him to hug her, talk to her, even _breath_ in her damn direction. Her black, Brian Atwood heels hurried to the fridge, rushing to give it to him before anyone else could, all while maintaining her composure. "Here." She said cooly, handing him the gray carton.

"Thanks." he mumbled in response, taking it from her without looking up into the moody, brown orbs she had for eyes. Taking an egg out gingerly, he cracked one into the silver bowl, ignoring the fact that she was staring at him the entire time.

"Chris what do you want us to do next?" Massie asked from her post on the other side of the kitchen, in which she was spraying the glass pans with PAM.

"Preheat the oven to 350." he replied, handing the bowl of mix to Alicia so she could continue to stir. However, the spanish beauty was too busy watching Josh's hair fall into his face to remember basic motor skills.

Jenna, being ever so perceptive, noticed her preocuppation and was more than happy to comment,hoping her attempts would score her a look from Plovert. "Leesh, you know I think your obsession with little Joshie here is tres adorable, but those brownies won't stir themselves."

Alicia's face turned candy apple red and she immediately grabbed the bowl in an attempt to save herself further humiliation, and Josh's now cocky smirk. "Thanks Jen." she mumbled fiercely under her breath, staring at her black Tory Burch flats as she stirred.

"Sorry." she mumbled back, earning an eye roll from Alicia who moved onto the other counter, away from her. Instead of going on to plead and beg, she went back to her previous task, clean up. Taking the small red, Betty Crocker brownie mix box off the counter, she chucked it in the trash, taking care to brush her hand across Chris's back as she did so. She knew that his lower back was his weak spot. Her hands trailing ever so slightly, she watched his back arch in surprise, a smirk gracing her lips. Everyone else was too wrapped up to see this action, but Jenna did. His eyes got wide and he stared at her, in an almost pained way.

"What?" she asked innocently as she threw a paper towel in the trash. "Nevermind." He murmured in response, going back to what he was doing.

"You're so fucking frustrating!" She yelled, unable to take it anymore. Everyone's attention snapped to Jenna, who, at the moment appeared fuming.

"You walk around ignoring me like I did something. You mess around with Maia and the whole damn dance team, and I don't ignore you. But I kiss Zach, what, twice, and you're ready to pretend I don't exist." Tears coming down her face, and eyeliner running, Jenna looked _wrecked. _For most people, this would be a time to quit, but she wasn't finished with her speech just yet. "I'm fucking DONE with you!" she ended, turning on her Brian Atwood heel and stomping out of the estate, the door slamming loudly as she left.

Everyone stood, frozen, no one understanding the sudden outburst. Everyone knew that the two flirted and messed around, but no one knew the depth in which their relationship affected the two. Everyone was too wrapped up in their own little worlds to notice.

"What the hell just happened?" Massie asked as she watched Chris's form rushing out the door.

"I don't even know." Claire responded, taking out the first batch of brownies with a gloved hand.

_``Outside_

"Don't talk to me Chris." Jenna whispered, both hands coiled around her waist.

"I didn't-" He tried, finally realizing that he was hurting her, something he never wanted to do.

""I said don't." She interrupted, a black Range Rover pulling up into his driveway. Walking quickly to the car, she opened the door to the passenger seat, and left, leaving Chris to his own thoughts. In that short time period in which she'd been screaming, to now, where she sat in her brother's car, she had managed to get over him. Not in a true getting over a person way, but in such a way where she compartmentalized so that feelings for him seemed juvenile and unreal.

"Can I ask?" Her brother Conan inquired, looking over at his teary little sister. Her brown hair looking displaced, nose slightly running, the tears still staining her face. It reminded him of when they were younger and he'd be the one responsible for kissing her boo-boos and such. "No." she replied, trying to look strong, even though in front of him there was no need to be.

"Okay then." He answered, smirking at his sisters overly pouted face, something she did when she tried to keep things in.

Pulling her iPhone out, Jenna immediately sent a mass text to the PC. 'Sorry I left. Couldn't deal. Txt, call. ill b home. ttyl. ily 3' As she watched the messages being mass sent, she leaned her head back against the leather headrests and closed her eyes, somehow believing that her world would melt away.

***

"I think we should leave." Massie said after reading the text. "We are needed elsewhere." She said a little more loudly, trying to get the PC's attention.

"I agree." Alicia said with a roll of her eyes, shooting a death glare Chris's way.

"Me too." Dylan responded, flipping her brilliant, glossy red hair over her shoulder, shooting Jake a pleading look as she took her place by her friends. Kristen getting up as well, she hurried to join them. Spinning on their heels they made their way to the door.

"Wait!" Massie said abruptly, holding up a hot pink 'Splendeur' hand to stop their exit. "Where in the hell is Claire?"

Claire, the innocent, bubbly, sweet blonde, didn't look so innocent and sweet at the current moment. Her peach, ruffle Moschino top was undone, and her lacy, nude, Stella McCartney bra wasn't too far behind. Her body was on fire as Cam's kisses moved from her lips to her neck, his hands wrapped around her thin waist. "Oh god." She groaned as she felt her breasts being fondled by an eager and willing Cam.

"Do you like it?" He asked her teasingly, releasing all grips on her. "Yes." she managed to get out, pulling him back to her.

"CLAIRE!" a voice bellowed upstairs, which she instantly recognized as Massie's. Still in mid-liplock with Cam, she was finding it increasingly harder to break away. "Ignore her." He whispered into her ear as she called for a second time. And Claire did, well until she heard Massie's Chanel flats stomping up the stairs.

"Move." She whispered urgently to Cam, buttoning her top as quickly as possible. Fluffing her hair out, she reapplied some sugar cookie lipgloss and stood at the top of the stairs, putting her hands on her hips. "What?" she asked with pursed lips.

"We're leaving." Massie answered. "What were you doing up here?" she asked suspiciously, looking behind Claire for clues.

"Bathroom." She lied easily, slipping her black, patent leather Jimmy Choo bag onto her arm quickly. Lying to Massie got easier every time. "Are we leaving, or are you just going to stare at me all day?" Claire snapped, strutting past her down the stairs, her suede Robert Cavalli boots clicking with each step she took. Massie stared at Claire's back in awe. _Had Claire just alpha'd the alpha? _

_``iPad_

"We need to get Jenna over here." Claire said while fishing through her Jimmy Choo bag for her new LG EnV. "I'll send Isaac." Massie interrupted, running her hands through her temporarily curly hair.

"Everybody. I have an announcement." Alicia said quietly, tears streaming down her perfectly done up face.

"What is it Leesh?" Massie asked, immediately rushing to her side and putting an arm around her.

"Olivia's pregnant. And its for real this time." she said, making her voice loud enough for them to hear.

Everyone's jaw dropped, and there was a pregnant pause that lasted for what seemed to be a millennia. "Leesh. Are you serious?" Claire asked, hoping that this was some type of sick joke.

"No. I wish I was." she replied, holding her phone limply in her hand.

"Whose is it?" Dylan asked anxiously, knowing Olivia's reputation with the boys at Briarwood and the surrounding prep schools.

"Josh's." She managed to choke out, causing her to erupt into a fit of tears.

"Why is she crying?" Jenna asked, worry etched in her features as she entered the room.

"Olivia's knocked up with Josh's child." Kristen relayed, patting Alicia's arm with one hand.

"I leave for less than an hour and I come back to find this?" Jenna says incredulously, running her hands through her straight reddish-brown tresses.

***

"Liv's pregnant?" Josh said in surprise as he read the text that he'd just received.

"What was that?" Kemp asked with a devilish smirk.

"Liv's pregnant." He slowly said again, the words sounding foreign on his tongue. They'd been careful, except for..."Shit!" he exclaimed, standing up and pacing the floor immediately. Pacing wasn't helping but he was a afraid doing something idiotic if he tried to stay still.

"Calm down." Kemp said with a reassuring tone, looking on at his friend in amusement.

"You want ME to calm down? Olivia is PREGNANT!" Josh yelled for the second time, his movements becoming more primal and animalistic. "She can't..i'm 14-" he breathed. Then for the first time since he'd received the news he thought about Alicia. _Did she know?_

The two weren't officially together or anything, but still, for her to know...he couldn't fathom.


	44. Risky Business

**A/N:** hey everyone, this is a LONG chapter that i wrote for you guys all in one day. haha. I'm lovin where this is going. thanks for the reviews. ILY 3. The whole pregnancy at 14 thing is something ive seen first hand, bcus in my school 4 girls got pregnant, and they all ended in abortions and miscarriages. I just want everyone to know that this stuff is real. All of the things that happen are things i know teens at 13 do, and i don't agree with it personally, and i don't do any of it, but i just want everyone to see another aspect of things. and how it really goes down in prep schools..haha. R+R!! questions/comments/suggestions. u know what to do.

**12:26**

**Olivia's Estate**

**November 2nd**

"I can't believe it either." Olivia choked out as she lay on her 4 poster bed, under a mountain of comforters. She was currently talking to Josh, who sat in the swivel chair in her bedroom.

"We were so care-" Josh repeated, putting his curly head of hair into his hands. Sighing, he looked into her beautiful eyes that had entranced him in the beginning. Well those and that fabulous as-, he stopped his thoughts, not wanting them to become dirty. He was there to talk to her, nothing else. "How far along are you?"

"About 3 weeks I think." She replied, curling into the fetal position further. "But I don't want it."

His head snapping to her, his eyes held hers in an intense gaze. "You mean abor-" Cutting him off in mid-sentence she replied, pursing her lips. She sat up from under her impenetrable fort of down duvets and pulled down her screen tee. "Yea. I'm not ready to be pregnant or have a baby. Let alone keep it. There's only one other person that knows and I want to keep it that way."

Nodding, and taking a moment to process the words she'd just said, he sat in silence and stared at her dark hardwood floors, tracing the lines with his eyes. Josh had nothing to say in response without sounding either, a) whiny, or b) like a jerk.

"Who else did you tell?" Josh asked, concern lacing his features.

"Alicia." Olivia responded, her eyes becoming shifty.

"Why in the hell would you do that?" he asked, flipping through more emotions than a Yale course catalog.

"She's my best friend." She answered, looking at her painted nails.

"You realize thats my soon-to-be girlfriend." He replied thickly, trying to keep his temper under control.

"Uh. No. She doesn't tell me about her relationships." Olivia stared into the stony brown eyes of Josh and wondered what lie behind them. "Are you mad?" she tried, not wanting him to be upset with her. That was the last thing she needed, was drama and pressure.

"No." he replied after a few moments of contemplation. In retrospect, he couldn't be mad at her. It wasn't her fault that she could possibly have ruined a good thing before it started. "So when are you getting an abort-" he cut himself short, not liking the word on his tongue, and how it made him feel. If it were different circumstances, and they were older by 10 or 15 years, he would be extremely willing and receptive towards the idea of keeping their kid and doing a joint custody situation. But they were 14, and it wasn't time.

"As soon as possible. I'm definitely not telling my parents, and I heard of these pills that kill the ba-" her dark brown eyes shining with tears. "I just need to get them." she finished in a whisper, letting a few tears escape. Unable to see her in such a state, Josh immediately got up from his seat and rushed to her side. Wrapping his arms around her small frame, he held onto her and let her cry, knowing it wasn't easy for either of them.

"I never wanted this to happen." He whispered to her, wondering why he believed it to be okay to do it without protection once.

"Me either." she said from under his arm, her voice still thick with emotion. "So what do you want to happen between us after this?" Olivia pressed, curling farther into him.

"Friends?" he tried, stroking her hair softly.

"That sounds good." She replied with a laugh and sniffle, wrapping her arms around him. "I think you should talk to Leesh." she said after releasing him from their extended hug.

"Yea. I know..." he trailed off, staring into her eyes as she looked at him. As inappropriate as it could have been at that moment, and no matter how much he tried to remind himself of Leesh, her face floated out of his mind as their lips connected. She tasted like her usual berry lipgloss that he loved so much, and it brought him back to the reason they were in this very predicament. His hand removing themselves from their protective position and to her waist, he caressed her curves and slipped his tongue into her waiting mouth gently. Their movements were purposeful and slow, each savoring the taste of the other.

"Friends?" She asked with a smile, biting her lip slightly as she looked up into his eyes.

"Ha. I can't help it around you." Josh said with a smile that melted her core every time.

"Good." she whispered against his lips, looking into his eyes before closing the gap between them. Her eyelashes fluttering shut, and she cupped his face as their tongues moved in a sweet tango. It was this passion that had gotten them in this mess in the first place. The comforter separated them, and it was definitely better that way.

"We need to go to the clinic." Josh said quietly, bringing them back to their hellish reality. Olivia still had his seed inside her growing abdomen, growing and thriving.

Groaning, and falling back into her down pillows, she closed her eyes, knowing that she needed to. "Well get out then, I need to change."

"You act like I haven't seen you-"

"Out." she chided playfully, pushing his back off of her bed lightly. Josh shot her a smile as he left, leaving her to do what she needed to do. Pulling his silver BlackBerry out of his jean pocket he quickly called Jake, who he knew had a driver on hand.

***

"What do I wear when I want to get materials to kill my unborn child?" Olivia asked herself quietly, getting out of her bed and into her closet. She ended up in a loose black and white striped tunic shirt, skinny, normal wash Sevens, and slouchy black Stella McCartney boots. Throwing a grey, Burberry scarf around her neck, she exited her room, finding Josh waiting at the door. Thankfully, her mother was at the spa all day and her dad was in the city on business, so she was free to do what she wanted, till 7 anyway.

Joining him, she grabbed a grey coat out of her closet, just in case it decided to get cold. "Who's picking us up?" she asked, tapping her foot semi-impatiently.

"Jake." he replied, opening the door as he saw the Lincoln towncar pull up.

"Oi. Mate!" Jake greeted, embracing Jake quickly as he sat in the car, Olivia in tow.

"So where are we going again?" Jake asked, his driver waiting until they had directions.

"Clinic." Olivia replied, looking out the tinted window. Jake relayed the information the driver and leaned back in the leather seat.

"Alicia's in a right state you know. Dylan keeps telling me about how she's a mess." Running a hand through his dark hair he chuckled. "How'd you get yourself into this?"

"You know too?" Olivia asked, startled. "How?" she asked again, running her hands through her hair frantically.

"Calm down." Jake said with a small laugh. "Alicia read that text you sent her at Massie's house. They all went over there after this thing at Chris's house, where I just came from." Breathing out, he continued. "So. Dylan calls me and tells me about all this and how Alicia's crying and everything."

"Ohmygawd." Olivia said quietly hiding her face in embarrassment.

"We're here." Josh said, contributing to the conversation for the first time. He had been silent the entire ride, his brow furrowed in what seemed to be silent contemplation.

Getting out of the car, Josh and Jake at her side, she stepped into the clinic, feeling uncomfortable because she knew why she was there. "Don't we need an adult for this?" Jake asked, looking around at the patients that sat there.

"I don't know. I don't care. I just need to get them by any means necessary." Olivia declared, going up to the receptionists desk to fill out a form so she could be seen.

_``Back At Massie's House_

"How could she do that? She's supposed to be my best friend." Alicia seethed as she paced the floor, her black Tory Burch flats making clicking sounds as she walked.

"I know Leesh." Dylan said, a little exasperated by Alicia's continued rampage. Her head in her hands, she listened to her complain some more and stomp again. Everyone else was just flat out ignoring it by this point. It wasn't that they didn't care about it, it was just she'd been talking about it for about an hour and a half.

"You know you and Josh aren't together right?" Jenna asked, pulling her reddish-brown hair from one side of her head to another.

"Yea. Bu-"

"So he's free to do what he wants." Jenna corrected, looking at Alicia.

"Yea. But the girl co-"

"No. Alicia. Stop-" Jenna tried again, before being cut off by Kristen.

"How do you know its his?" the athletic, honey blond girl asked Alicia, folding her legs into a pretzel.

"I don't know, maybe because she told me he was."

"And you believe Duh-livia?" Massie asked with a smirk. Alicia visibly relaxed and smiled. "True."

"But. I happen to know that Olivia only had sex with Josh for these two months, no one else. She messed with other people but she was exclusive with him in that way." Dylan added, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And how do you know this?" Alicia asked, a frown wrinkling her features.

"Jake and Josh are close, have been since the first day he got here. And they don't keep secrets. And I'm his gf..so yea." Dylan ended, looking around at other things to occupy her.

"Is she going to keep it?" Claire asked, painting her nails.

"I don't know. She never told me. But she better not." Alicia said with a hand on her hip, determination set in her face.

"I really don't want to see her today." She groaned, flopping onto the bed where the rest of the PC sat.

"Why would you see her?" Jenna asked while texting someone madly on her iPhone.

"Dance Practice."

"Then skip it." She said as if this was obvious.

"I can't. I'm basically leading the thing, and today will be our first class this year. We just started a new schedule." Alicia whined thinking about how tonight might go.

"I really can't believe we're in eighth grade. Last year we were just getting bf's and talking to guys, and now people are getting pregnant and having sex!" Claire said, looking quite disturbed.

"Yea. Well. Shit happens." Kristen said in a huff, knowing she was the only one who still didn't have her "virtue".

"I didn't mean-"

"Yea. Whatever Kuh-laire." Kristen shot back rolling her eyes at her.

_``Olivia's Estate_

Holding the medication her hand, Olivia felt it all becoming real. She had taken some pills at the doctor's office, something that started with an M and she had to wait 24 hours before taking the things in this bottle. It was supposed to force her a miscarriage, and she would bleed some, or a lot.

Putting it in her nightstand drawer she lay in her bed and pulled the covers over her body, not wanting to even think of the actions taking place inside her.

"Are you okay?" Josh asked, coming in a few moments later.

"Yea." She sniffled, turning her back to him. "You should talk to Alicia. She's probably going crazy." She choked out, desperately wanting to be alone till dance class later that night.

"I will." Josh said with a sigh, taking a seat on her bed. Sitting in silence with her for a few moments, he concluded that the longer he waited, the longer Alicia would have to form opinions. Especially with the _Poison _Committee guarding her. "Are you going to be okay?" Josh asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yea." she responded quietly, closing her eyes and drifting to sleep. Kissing the side of her face before leaving, Josh exited her house, sliding into Jake's car that awaited him.

_`` iPad_

"Massie. Someone named Josh is here to see Alicia." Kendra said loudly through the intercom, startling the PC.

Alicia, who looked a mess from a combination of yelling and crying popped up immediately in surprise, anger, and, even though she wouldn't admit it, excitement.

"I look a mess." She whined, looking at herself in Massie's vanity.

"I'll fix that." Massie said with a smirk, hurrying to her side. Quickly applying black Smashbox mascara, black Lorac waterproof eyeliner, cinnamon buns lipgloss and spritzing her with 'Notorious' Ralph Lauren spray, she gave her a pair of Linda Farrow sunglasses to act as a headband and sent her on her way.

Alicia nervously descended the stairs, trying her best to look pissed and tight-faced. Kendra had retreated to the pool area so they had privacy, for a moment. Meeting him just outside of Massie's house, she gave him the best glare she could muster, knowing that it probably didn't look very convincing.

"Leesh-" he attempted, not knowing how to word this.

"Is she pregnant?" Alicia asked bluntly, staring into his dark brown orbs.

"Not anymore." He replied, keeping their eye contact.

"You mean she got a-" Alicia said, her mouth hanging open, speechless. She was shamefully excited. She didn't want to be happy that her best friend just got an abortion, but at the same time Josh was hers.

No one ever said emotions and rational thinking were friends, or even acquaintances.

"Yea." Jake replied, his face becoming stony.

"So why'd you mess with her. You know me and you were-" Alicia thought of how to word it. They had never been "together". "flirting with each other."

"She was before you. Summer actually."

"Oh." Alicia replied quietly, her mind going into millions of directions in that space of time. "So are you guys together?"

"Uh. No. I told her I wanted to be with you."

'Baby daddy say what?' Alicia thought, not daring to even say anything to him, for she knew it would all be inappropriate. "I don't know. Give me till Monday and we'll talk." Alicia responded finally, knowing there was things to think about before she got in a relationship with him.

"Alright." Josh said with a half-smile, confidence showing through his face.

_``Body Alive Dance Studio_

_4:28_

_"_Where's Sondra?" Meredith asked as she stretched her leg up into a 6 o'clock. Alicia stared at her extension in envy. Since when could _she _do a 6 o'clock?

"I have no idea." Alicia said with a smirk, pushing her legs back into a split, her black, cashmere Juicy Couture track pants fanning out on the freshly waxed wood floor. Staring at her reflection in the mirrors, she adjusted her legs into proper position, and put her hair up into a messy bun using a black hair elastic.

"Am I late?" A perky voice called into the room, urgency clear in her tone. Under any other circumstances, she would be extremely excited to see the source of this voice. She'd hug her and force her to tell her everything that'd been going on in her life up till this exact moment, but no. She resisted.

Alicia's head involuntarily snapped in her direction, staring at the beautiful blonde, hatred in her heart. Olivia swept through the room like a graceful butterfly, hugging everyone and catching up. No one would have thought she had just terminated a pregnancy. She wore black leggings, dance sneakers, a black tank top and a oversized gray cashmere sweater. Typical dance attire. The spanish beauty focused on the floor, hoping she wouldn't attempt to talk to her. She didn't want to make a scene in front of her fellow dance classmates.

Before anything could take place, a voice rang through the room that immediately called everyone to attention.

"Hello ladies. Miss me?" The voice belonged to their brilliant, demanding, self-assured dance teacher Sondra. She glided to the front of the room, her black Capezio pants folded over to reveal her rock-hard abdomen. Everyone chorused yes and stood in their own position in the room. Moving to the center of the class, Alicia shed her gray Juicy Couture hoodie, revealing a black Splendid tank top.

"Lets start with warm ups." Sandra bellowed, turning on the stereo to Google Me Baby by Teyana Taylor, the girls starting their isolations. Everyone had been in her class for about 4 years, and when it came to warmups, Sondra could have left, and no one would have missed a step, they were in-sync, no matter what.

"Hips!" She yelled, clapping her hands to the beat, falling into the beat temporarily so that everyone would be on the same page. After warmups ended, Sondra clapped her hands twice, signaling that she was about to instruct. Turning on Throb by Janet Jackson, she began to dance, her movements fluid and continuos. Alicia stared, hands on her hips and eyes set on Sondra. It was her look of determination. She would master the dance, and do it better than everyone else in the class, including Olivia. No, **especially **Olivia.

_``Locker Room_

_5:32_

"You looked great out there." Meredith commented to Alicia, pulling off her green spandex shorts and black Adidas by Stella McCartney tank top.

"You too." Alicia commented with a tight smile. She hated that Meredith had gotten better. She was supposed to be the best. Olivia entered the locker room last, her mouth attached to a bottle of pink Vitamin Water.

Alicia got stony silent as Olivia walked to the locker two down from hers. Alicia watched as she unlocked her hot pink lock with ease and pulled her gym bag out. "Hey Leesh." she said with a small smile, acting as if there was nothing going on. Everyone got quiet and looked at her, waiting for her to reply. Downside of being D.C.Q.(Dance Class Queen), there was no such thing as _blending in _or _going unnoticed. _

"Hey." She said back, mustering up a weak smile. Olivia pulled off her black tank top and Alicia's eyes immediately went to her stomach, looking to see if there was any sign of a baby. She tried to be as discreet as possible when doing this, and it was semi-effective. At least no one noticed her this time.

Olivia's stomach was flat.

She sighed in a sort of relieved way, but she was semi-curious to see a pregnant person up close. Especially a pregnant teenager. More like pregnant child, but I digress.

"Did Josh talk to you?" Olivia whispered to her, pulling on a pair of black, straight leg jeans.

"Yea." Alicia responded, pulling on her Juicy Couture cashmere track pants.

"I didn't know you guys were together." Olivia tried, putting a black and white blouse over her head.

"We're not." Alicia said quietly, looking into her friends' eyes for the first time since her party.

"Then why were you mad?" Olivia questioned, grabbing her black Balmain motorcycle jacket from inside the locker.

"Because I like him." She hissed, redoing her ponytail.

"He likes you too." Olivia said with a small smile, walking out of the locker room, blonde hair bouncing on her small shoulders.


	45. Green Light

**8:04**

**Front Lawn, BOCD**

**November 4th**

"Just Dance. Lady Gaga." Massie Block hissed as she exited the Range Rover. Walking in-sync to the beat, they kept time as if a metronome played in their head. Walking it out, they captured the attention of everyone, boys and girls alike. They heard a few comments, but of course, no one's stare faltered, the tree their ending point.

"We got more reception than usual." Dylan commented as she tossed her yellow Marc by Marc Jacobs hobo to the ground.

"I noticed." Massie said with a smirk, her large, black, quilted Chanel shopper going along with Dylan's. Sitting on the ground, her bare legs were tickled by the freshly cut grass. Everyone joined her and awaited the first period bell so they could make their second entrance of the day.

"Okay. I need an update. Relationship wise. Everyone, por favor." Alicia said, snapping her silver 'Kaleidoscope' hands.

"Leesh. What is the purpose of this exercise?" Massie asked while applying another coat of gloss.

"So there are no more surprises." She declared, looking at each one expectantly.

"Fine." Massie said with a sigh, giving in. "Derrick and I, are together, and going great. Today is actually our 2 month-aversary. Well, kiss-aversary but its all the same in the end."

Alicia nodded and wrote something in her Chanel agenda. "Why are you writing?" Massie inquired, looking over her shoulder onto her pad. Shielding it from her view, Alicia swatted her hand away. "For future references. I'm taking on the roll of PR, and I need to make sure their are no surprises and nothing blows up in our faces." Jotting down something else, her eyes darted to Kristen. "Go." She urged.

"Okay. Well me and Kemp are together, and we're doing good. We're working through everything, and spending _a lot _of time making up." Kristen finished with a small smile, thinking back to last time they made out, and his mouth did that thing-

"Kristen!" Alicia interrupted, clapping her hands to get her attention.

"Yea." Kristen answered.

"Pick the next person." Alicia pressed.

"You." Kristen said with a satisfied smirk.

Alicia got quiet and she seemed to be pondering. But in reality, she was attempting to stall for as long as possible. And it worked. Because the bell rang a second later. "We'll pick this up at lunch then." Kristen pressed.

"NO." Alicia said a little loudly for a simple reply.

"Well then." Jenna said with a knowing smirk, cocking her head.

"Mercy, Duffy." Massie whispered to them, picking up her bag as she stood. Taking her place at the head, they began their next formation, the heads turning once more.

_``Class_

_10:05_

Claire Lyons strolled into Ms. Francis's class a few minutes late, knowing that they had a sub today. It was these days that Claire enjoyed. The take it easy, chill days that required no work and all play. Her silk Donna Karan scarf draped around her neck, she felt glamorous, and the fact that she wore all designer didn't hurt either. Taking a seat next to Layne and across from Cam, she immediately hugged her friend, knowing these past two months hadn't included any "them" time.

"Hey Layne." Claire said, with an apologetic smile, fishing gummy worms out of her pink Coach purse to share. "Hey." She mimicked back, her eyes glued to her black D&G bag.

"What's wrong?" Claire asked, giving Layne a sugar covered worm.

"Well. You know my brother Chris right?" she said with a roll of her eyes, adjusting her black motorcycle jacket.

"Yea." Claire said, switching from gummy worms to skittles.

"He broke up with Fawn, and he is now turning into a man-whore. I haven't been able to get any sleep because the constant sound of his headboard banging against the wall in his room."

"Gross." Claire said with a small laugh. She thought Layne hated her or something. This, however, was somewhat of a relief. "Earplugs." She said after a moment of contemplation.

"Love your outfit by the way." Claire said with a smile, commenting on Layne's combo of a short grey skirt, a tan colored tank top, Nicholas Kirkwood shoe boots, and of course, her leather jacket. Which just happened to be Harris Fisher's.

"Nice jacket." Claire commented with a smirk.

"Yea. Whatever. You're dating his little brother." Layne fired back.

"And you're dating my bf's older brother!" Claire retaliated, holding back giggles.

"Whatever." Layne said, shutting her eyes and smiling. "He's a great boyfriend." Layne gushed after a few moments.

"Speaking of great boyfriends.." Claire trailed off, getting up from her seat to greet hers. Walking up to the desk in front of her, she stopped and smiled. "Hey." Staring into his different colored orbs, she watched as his eyes raked her face and body slowly.

"Undressing me with your eyes Cam?" she whispered into his ear seductively, leaning over his desk. Chuckling to himself, he looked into her clear blue eyes, their gaze electric. Instead of answering her question, his lips met hers, kissing her flush in the mouth.

A clap and a fit of giggles erupted behind them, and Claire recognized it as Layne. Of course. "You guys are too cute." She said loudly with a smile, breaking them apart. Everyone else who sat in the class looked too see what the commotion was about, and they got the message as they surveyed the couple, Claire and Cam's red-tinged faces, and their proximity to each other.

_``English_

_10:48_

Alicia Riviera hated double-period English on Mondays. Thank god for Massie sharing this period or she might equate this to hell on earth. Applying another coat of Dior LipKiss lipgloss, she pulled out her well-loved signature sidekick and quickly tapped out a message to Josh.

'Ready to talk?' She texted, hoping the answer would be yes. The quicker she could leave the better. Her phone vibrated a few moments later.

'Yup'. The text read, and she felt a hard pang in her heart. It wasn't a bad pang but an exciting pang, one that made her catch her breath.

'where?' she tapped out again, anticipating the next message like she waited for shipments at Barney's. Her phone vibrated for the second time and she opened it quickly. 'newsroom'.

Looking at her ballerina-flat-clad feet, she smiled. She'd worn the right shoes for walking.

'mkay. c u in a few.' She tapped finally. Her slim arm went into the air quickly and she was excused, as expected.

Pulling her red Chloe tote onto her thin arm, she walked out gracefully, shooting Massie a small smile as she exited. Making her way down the vast, refurbished hallway, she passed a few LBR's who attempted to speak with her, and any other time she might have indulged them, but she was on a mission. Walking past the redone, chrome cafeteria and the nurse's office, she reached the heavy oak door that led into the newsroom, where she expected Josh to be.

Her hand hesitated as she turned the knob, and she breathed in and out, remembering her Bikram Yoga sessions. She turned the cold brass doorknob as daintily as possible and entered the room, her heart beating twice as fast. And there he was. Standing in the doorway waiting for her.

"Hey." he said with a smile that made her knees go weak.

"Hey." she said, attempting faux confidence as she attempted to nonchalantly adjust her headband and leaning against the door.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked, leaning against one of the desks in the room.

"Yea. My answer is yes." She said, almost shyly.

"Yes?" Josh said with a cocky smirk, getting off of the desk and walking towards her.

"Yea." Alicia stared unashamed as he walked towards her. She loved his confidence and how sure he was that he had her. Her eyes combing him from his silky black hair to his black Guess by Marciano shoes.

"Tell me when to stop." He said huskily as he got close enough to touch her face and body with ease.

"Never." She replied, her own low tone of voice surprising her.

Hovering over her lips, his hand touched her face, looking into her eyes before they touched. It was a soft kiss at first, experimental if you will. Like when you test the water in the bathtub, or you try new food for the first time. Experimental turned to experience in a matter of seconds, and soon they began to savor one another.

She, tasted like Rasberry Sorbet.

And he, tasted like...apples.

Their tongues moved with each other, slightly fighting control, but in a flirty sort of manner. Josh's hands moved from their place, tangled in her mane of almost-black hair, to her thin waist, holding onto her as if he would never let go. Kissing her full lips over and over again, Josh couldn't remember a happier time.

Alicia, who was enjoying this thoroughly, wanted to turn it up, show him what being **the **hottest girl in school and an even **hotter **latina meant. Her hands moved his, grabbing one and resting it on one of her infamous C-cups. He got the hint without missing a beat, and Alicia knew why Olivia had messed with him. Her boyfriend was a _god. _ Pinching and fondling, even through her heavy, gray, Antik Batik alpaca sweater dress she felt it, the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.

A moan escaped Alicia's lips, and she could feel her floral Stella McCartney underwear becoming damp with each movement. His mouth still attached to hers, his hand took the liberty of moving from her breast to her jeans. Unbuttoning the zipper with two fingers, his hand quickly disappeared into the expensive denim, and then her underwear. He teased her wet opening with one finger, taking care to rub her clit first. His finger moving up and down, wetness leaking onto his finger.

"Oh god. Fuck." Alicia breathed as her back arched against the heavy door and profanity began to spill. "You feel so good." Josh said huskily, in between the kisses he was currently planting on the base of her neck.

_`` Science Class_

_11:09_

Jenna Stewart could hardly pay attention to Mr. Kramer as he spoke about some unnecessary topic. She loved science, sometimes, but ever since the she'd joined the PC, other things had become more interesting, like life for example. Tapping Dylan discreetly with her elbow, she made a gagging face and both girls erupted into a silent fit of giggles. She tapped her Christian Louboutin platform clad feet gently, her thoughts floating to Zach, and shamefully Chris as well. Thank the gods in heaven that they had no classes together. Except lunch, but she could avoid him then.

Her moody eyes drifted upward toward the generic clock. 11:09. One minute until the bell was supposed to ring, disturbing lectures and releasing the ultra-stylish student body from their confines of the classroom for approximately two and a half minutes, sometimes three.

She counted back from 60, tuning out Mr. Kramer and gathering her things, a Chanel clutch, Sophia Kokosalaki sunglasses, and a Tiffany & Co. pen. She had mastered the art of economical. Not from a price standpoint, but she was consolidating space. You could give her that.

Sooner than later, the number one rolled around and the loud bell that sounded more like a fire alarm erupted, and she rushed into the hallway, grabbing onto Dylan so she wasn't swept away by the masses of people.

"Kramer is such a bore." She said with an eye roll, adjusting her gray scarf as they walked.

"I was too busy with Jake to even notice he even existed." Dylan said with a guilty, blush-laced smirk, her black PVC Sass & Bide leggings grabbing attention as she strutted down the hallway.

"Haha. I wish Zach was here." Jenna pouted her full lips becoming larger.

"He's with Allison, remember?" Dylan painfully reminded, coming to a stop as they arrived at Art, a class everyone in the PC conveniently shared.

"Yea. I know." Jenna said dryly. Teetering on her heels, she thought about texting him.

"No planning!" Dylan said, playfully smacking her arm as she saw Jenna's brow furrow, her determination face.

"I know." She said with a roll of her moody eyes, walking past Dylan and into class. She had no intention of keeping her thumbs to herself. Jenna would definitely be texting him.

"Hey babes." Jenna said with a smile, taking her seat at an easel, next to Alicia.

"Hola." she said with a smile, looking especially happy.

"Okay, who gave you happy pills and where can I get some?" Jenna said with a laugh.

"Josh." her face immediately fired up into a blush. "We're together now." she said, lowering her voice so the LBR's were kept oblivious.

"Ohh. Ok." Jenna said in understanding. She was happy for Alicia, she really was, but she couldn't help think of her own mangled love life.

"Oh-kay." A nasal voice rang through the room. It was their new art teacher, Mr. Salim. He insisted on them calling him by his first name. "Today we are painting in the style a Jackson Pollock." His thick, unrecognizable accent, clouded his voice. Everyone strained to listen as he repeated again, but it was still very much lost in translation.

_``Lunch_

To Kristen Gregory, lunch was a godsend after her hellish round of AP classes. She was taking Sophmore classes in eighth grade! It wore on her brain. Even though she was no longer on a scholarship, her family still expected the same amount of hard labor. Pulling her hair out of its confines of a ponytail, she put her head on the desk, her thin, sleeveless arms freezing due to the inept staff who thought air conditioning should run in November. Claire to her right, Massie to her left, she looked for Kemp. He usually sat next to her.

"Where's Kemp?" she inquired, asking everyone for help.

"Soccer fields." Massie replied without looking up from her iPhone.

"How do you know this?" Kristen asked, questioning her sources.

"Derrick. They're all there." She replied, still focused on the screen.

"Can we go hang out with them, we're done eating." Kristen pleaded, looking at the huge empty tray the girls all shared.

"Okay, but i'm not running around, and by the looks of you, you can't either." Massie replied with a sigh, looking at Kristen's green Azzaro heels.

"Lets go then." Kristen said eagerly, getting up from the table, grabbing her grey Chloe shoulder bag in the process.

"Yes. Lets." Jenna agreed, not wanting to hear anymore about Alicia's make out session with the "_god"_.

"Where are you guys going?" Alicia snapped, as she saw that she'd been telling her secrets to the air and the desperate LBR's that had been attempting to eavesdrop.

"Soccer Fields. Hanging out with the boys." Kristen answered impatiently, wanting to leave before lunch ended.

"Is Josh there?"

"Yes."

"Then why are we still standing here?" Alicia said incredulously, taking her stand with the rest of the PC.

"Ready?" Massie asked after taking a deep breath.

"Yes." Kristen answered, along with the rest of the PC.

"Sell Me Candy. Rihanna." Massie breathed. Everyone prepared, eyes glazing over, bags delicately on their arms.

_Sell me candy like it's summer when it's melting in my hands_

_I know you're around like the ice cream man_

_I can hear you calling, whisper something in my ear_

They walked, the beat in their head, hips swishing in the same direction. They radiated power and everyone looked on in envy and want. The PC gave off an exclusive, self-important aura, and therefore, they were. Their shunning of everyone they deemed unfit, made everyone try _that _much harder to become like them.


	46. Bang The Doldrums

**A/N: **hola ppl. Nother chapter coming ur way! R+R ppl. I REALLY want suggestions. Need them even. From small ones to huge ones. por favor y gracias!

**9:06**

**iPad**

**November 4th**

Massie Block relished in her day off. At BOCD they had at least one day off a month. One of relaxation if you will. Turning from her stomach to her side, she looked into the mane of red hair that was Dylan. Massie was always an early riser, and the fact that Dylan and Claire(who lay on her other side), slept until at least 10 or 11 didn't help her at all. Climbing over Dylan, she stepped into her fuzzy purple slippers, wanting to figure out who else was up. Walking down her long hallway, she stopped at the first guest room, finding Alicia and Jenna up and texting.

"Hey." Massie said with an excited smile, plopping down onto the queen sized bed.

"Hey." Alicia groaned, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail on the top of her head.

"Sup." Jenna said while stifling a yawn, adjusting her oversized gray tee.

"What are we doing today?" Alicia asked while she searched for her vanilla birthday cake lipgloss.

"I really want to go to the Museum of Natural History." Jenna said hopefully.

"Geek. Try SoHo." Alicia giggled.

"Fine..." Jenna caved, a little stunned by her vibrating phone.

"Boys?" Alicia questioned Massie who had just been sitting quietly.

"Sure. But I definitely agree on the SoHo bit. I luh-v it there." she gushed, her pink leopard boxers a stark contrast to her grey t-shirt.

"SoHo. it is then." Alicia declared finally, the thought of getting out of Westchester exciting her. "But, we have to be back by 4. I have ballet today." her face changing into a frown.

"Alright. We'll be back. But that means we need to leave as soon as possible. I'll tell my parents and Isaac, and wake up Claire and Dyl." Massie spit out quickly, planning everything in a matter of seconds.

"Jenna, Leesh. You guys can use the bathroom in here and my room." She said excitedly, getting off of the bed and ushering them off as well. "Leesh. Text the boys. Tell them we're hanging out." And with that, she took her leave, hurrying back to her room to wake everyone up.

_``1 hour later..._

"Is everyone ready to go?" Massie asked with a smirk, proud of her ensemble of dark wash jeans, a dark satin Hanii Y blouse, black patent leather, Katia Lombardo shoe boots, and ruffle Prada tote. Her hair sat atop her head in a bun and she wore Tom Ford sunglasses, even thought it was clouded in the city and Westchester.

"Yup." Claire chirped happily as she twirled happily in her dark wash Diane Von Furtsenburg jeans, white, ruffle, Vera Wang top, Paul & Joe blazer, Christian Louboutin peeptoes, and royal blue Maxx tote.

"Cam will eat you alive." Jenna said with a laugh, sitting in Massie's vanity chair, straightening her reddish-brown tresses. Jenna commanded major style points that day, wearing a green and black Marc Jacobs houndstooth dress, black tights, Alexander McQueen pumps and a double latch Marc by Marc Jacobs clutch.

"I know." Claire said excitedly, flashing a glossed smile. Adjusting her wool beret in her straightened blonde hair, she tapped her heel impatiently, waiting for Alicia to get out of the bathroom.

"You like?" The spanish beauty asked with a worried look on her face, showing off her plaid, red and black Luella skirt, floral, cream Bamford top, brown Missoni tights, tan Chloe riding boots and a tan Marc by Marc Jacobs double breasted coat.

"I luh-v." Massie cooed happily. "Now lets go." she said, determination set in her face. One by one they filed out, hurrying into Massie's Range Rover.

"No one commented on my outfit." Dylan said with a pout, showing of her Tibi mosaic shift dress, white tights, shoe boots and black double breasted Marc by Marc Jacobs coat. "Its very nice. Now can we please go?" Kristen said impatiently, eager to get out of Westchester. Plus, she wanted to catch up with her cousin who was in town from Massachusetes.

"So are we picking up the boys?" Alicia said while looking into her compact, applying more lipgloss.

"Two guys max. My car can't hold that many people."

"Josh and Derrick." Alicia suggested, hoping by suggesting Derrick she ensured her own boyfriend's seat.

"Ok-"

"That won't work." Dylan blurted, earning a hard glare from Alicia.

"Why not?" She practically growled.

"Jake's going. So that means he has his car." Alicia stared at Dylan demandingly, waiting for further elaboration.

"Which means..Jake and Josh will be going together, they're practically brothers. And Josh is tight with Cam, Derrick and Chris, so, no one can go." Dylan finished, proud of her ability to piece things together.

"True." Jenna said with a smirk.

"So who else can we pick up?" Alicia asked.

"Oh-livia." Claire said in a drawn out manner, knowing it would shut Alicia up.

"Nevermind then." Alicia breathed in response, pulling her ivory Gucci shades over her dark eyes.

"Just sit back, relax and blast some Estelle. You'll be fine." Massie said soothingly, trying to calm the occupants of the car down. Putting in her own iPod, she pulled her glasses over her amber eyes, letting the car's movements rock her to sleep.

_``The City._

_11:00_

"This is where I leave you. I'll pick you guys back up at 2:30, and we'll head back to Westchester then." Isaac said with a warm smile as he left the 6 girls on the noisy, bustling sidewalk of West Broadway, and Massie couldn't help but feel slightly abandoned as the Range Rover drove away. That car was practically her home away from home. She watched it turn the corners until it became another spot in a sea of yellow taxis and white delivery vans.

"So what do we hit first?" Kristen asked enthusiastically, interrupting Massie's trains of thought , fishing her gold AmEx card out of her black Juicy Couture tote.

"Barney's Co-Op." Alicia chimed first.

"Prada." Jenna chorused.

"LF." Dylan suggested, knowing full well that she already owned almost every single there.

"Marni?" Claire asked, knowing it was out of her budget but PC approved. They might beat her with their well-heeled shoes if she suggested something like H&M.

"Louis Vuitton." Massie countered, hoping they could go there first.

"They all sound yummy. But can we hit Snack first?" Kristen asked as she thought of the spinach pie her mouth ached for.

"As usual." Massie said with a smirk. "Then Barney's its closest." she said over her shoulder as they started down West Broadway towards their favorite SoHo eatery.

_``Snack_

"Hey babe." Alicia cooed as Josh and the rest of the Tomahawks arrived, leaning backwards in her hard black chair to kiss him.

"Hola." He said with a contented smile, taking the seat next to her, moving Jenna over.

"Where's Jake?" Dylan questioned Josh, knowing the two were always together.

"Picking up Allie, Zach and Adele. I think that's the girls name." Josh said, trying to recollect what Jake had told him an hour earlier.

"Annelise. And _that_ _girl _is my cousin." Kristen corrected with a role of her eyes, putting another forkful of artichoke chicken salad in her mouth.

"Yea. Annelise." Josh said, not really caring whether the girls name was Annelise or Cabbage.

"Order." Massie urged everyone who's just come in, enjoying her own plate of Avgolomono soup.

"I love this place." Dylan commented with a smile.

"It's the best isn't it?" Alicia gushed, one hand eating, the other intertwined with Josh.

"It is." Claire said, eating her meze platter with enthusiasm.

"We have arrived." A loud british accented-voice called into the room, interrupting the dark haired waiter who'd come to the table to take orders. Jake.

And there they all stood. Looking ever so amazing. Jake. Annelise. Zach. Allison. They looked as if you had reached perfection and there was no where else to go, that group of people you always wished to be included in. Standing there in her usual, commanding glory, all 5'4 of Allison **screamed **rocker chic on 5th Ave. In fact she radiated it out of her pores. She wore a black Vena Cava papyrus mini-dress, oversized black cardigan and clunky shoe boots that looked more like art than anything else. Her eyes were shielded by black Ray Bans, and she carried a black Alexander Wang hobo.

"Hey bitches." She greeted with a sultry smile, her glossy lips radiating off of the lighting in the restaurant. She took a seat next to Jenna, most likely to prevent Zach from sitting there, ordering a lamb sandwich in a matter of seconds.

"Hey babe." Kristen said with an adoring smile, leaning over her food to give her a one armed hug. Annelise, Kristen's cousin, looked at everyone, assessing them with her steely dark eyes. Her and Kristen shared hardly any resemblance. She looked fashionably decadent, clad in a pair of normal wash jeans, a black Miu Miu trench, a red, patent leather Louis Vuitton tote and certainly enviable turquoise boots.

"Hey Kris." She said with a smile, giving her cousin a hug and kissing both of her cheeks.

"Hey Annelise. was ist los(what's up?)?"Kristen asked as she sat back down.

"Nichts viel(nothing much)." She answered, her german flawless.

"Since when could you speak another language?" Massie asked incredulously, staring at Kristen with wide eyes.

"Since I was born, can't you tell that the name Kristen is German?" Kristen said as if she should know these things. "And Massie close your mouth you'll catch flies." Kristen added with a smirk, the rest of the table snickering. She could see Massie's pale face go from pale to beet red in about 15 seconds.

"Sie ist komisch. Ist das der Massie, über den Sie mir erzählten? Das Alpha?(She is funny. Is this the Massie you told me about? The Alpha?)" Annelise asked curiously, a smile lacing her full lips.

"Ja." Kristen replied with a smirk, loving the looks she got from the Briarwood boys and the PC as they watched her speak another language.

"English por favor." Alicia snapped, getting annoyed that she didn't understand Kristen.

"Ignorieren Sie sie(ignore her)." Kristen said with a smile, even though it wasn't very nice. That was the glorious upside to speaking a different language than the King's English, no one outside a certain group knew it.

"Okay fine. Play it that way." Alicia said with a roll of her eyes, turning to Josh. "Deberíamos pretender hablar de ella sólo para enojarla.(We should pretend to talk about her just to annoy her.)"

"Ha. Si." Josh replied. And so the battle of the languages began. Alicia would say something to Josh in Spanish and then Kristen would say something else to Annelise in German. For the english-only speaking people (ie: Massie, Claire, Kemp, Cam, Derrick, Jake, Zach and Allison), this must have been quite comical, seeing as how-

"Hören Sie es auf!.(Stop it!)" A quiet-up-until-this-moment Allison barked in German.

"You speak whatever their speaking too?" Claire asked, her head swimming from so many different things happening at once.

"Yes." Allison replied with a satisfied smirk. "But only a little. I can order food and stuff like that. Nannies." She offered as an explanation before taking another sip of Sprite.

"Oh." Claire said, trying to wrap her head the last 5 minutes of misunderstood conversation.

"Can we stop this please. Speak English. Both of you. We are in Ah-merica." Jenna spat, saying it with enough force to shut both squabbling parties up.

"Thank you." Massie said with a grateful smile directed Jenna's way.

"You're welcome." She said, trying to plaster a smile to her face, though she knew it was misplaced. With Chris there ignoring her, Zach not being able to talk to her because of Allison's watchful gaze. It bothered her to no end that everyone but her seemed happy at this moment. Her eyes wandered to the soft, caramel dream that was Zach and then to Chris. They were so starkly different, but her heart ached for both of them in different ways. Her iPhone vibrated against her hip from inside her clutch, breaking her out of her reverie. Knowing from the vibration patterns of her phone(the skill acquired from too much time spent on the device), she checked the text. Zach.

'we need to talk. thinking bout u since that nite. :)' If Jenna's heart could burst from excitement without going so far as to put her into cardiac arrest, it did at that moment. He did care, or he wanted to finish what he started. Either option was okay with her. Anything to take her mind off of Chris, who was ever-so-obviously in pursuit of the german beauty by the name of Annelise.

'i know. but how do we talk with all these ppl here?' she tapped back, her fingerprints making light marks on the touch screen's surface. The response was almost instantaneous.

'idk. we have to settle for txting.'

'yea.' she tapped back, surprisingly overtaken by a wave of disappointment, but as she saw his eyes lingering on her reddish brown hair and full lips, her body eased, becoming slightly happier by the idea of him possibly fantasizing about her.

On the other side of the tables, where Kristen and Kemp sat, there was nothing separating them, and they flaunted the matter. They nipped and kissed at each other occasionally, but Kemp's hand was just so obviously up her multi-colored, patterned 3.1 Phillip Lim skirt, that the fact that their lips weren't smashed together didn't make a difference. They might as well have thrown all of the plates, bowls and glasses off of the table and done each other right there.

"We might get caught." Kristen giggled, feeling deliciously naughty, like when you do something bad and you're evidently getting away with it. His index finger stroking her thigh, Kristen arched her back in ecstasy, knowing a few more inches and he would be treading dangerous territory. "Do you want me to stop?" He breathed into her ear, smiling as he saw her wage a silent war inside herself. "Nein. Ja. ich weiß nicht.(No. Yes. I don't know)" She said in a voice loud enough for him to hear, and apparently Annelise, who wasn't so wrapped up in Chris to notice her cousin's distress. Her calling out things in German wasn't normal to say the least.

"What happened?" She asked with a smile, her face changing to a scowl as she noticed her cousins crinkled face and the way her back was arching. "Wir sind in einem Restaurant!(We're in a restaurant)" she said with a hard stare, scolding Kristen.

"Wir haben schlechter im öffentlichen Platz-Vetter getan.(We've done worse in public places cousin)." Kristen said with a twisted smirk, Kemp's hand returning to his lap as he saw Annelise's hard gaze.

"Sie sind so schlecht. Ich sollte Tante Iris erzählen. (You are so bad. I should tell Aunt Iris.)" Kristen looked into Annelise's eyes, fear apparent. She knew her cousin's threats weren't empty.

"Sorry. Sorry. Please don't." She pleaded in english, hoping her cousin wouldn't make any rush decisions.

"Fine." Annelise answered, for the first time that day speaking English.

"Thanks." Kristen said, relieved. She couldn't deal with her old-fashioned aunt barking down her throat just yet.

"It's almost two." Alicia shrieked, jumping up from the table and throwing her gold AmEx on the table. Everyone turned to look at her in amazement, wondering why she would be so frantic over the time.

"We haven't shopped yet! I need clothes. Isaac picks us up in 30!" She explained, gathering her things frantically as she stood, nearly knocking over the table. Already on the way out she called out to Josh. "Guarde mi AmEx y devuélvamelo en Westchester." He nodded in assent, watching his girlfriend's tiny butt switch as she strutted out of the establishment, the other five PC members hot on her heels.

The PC strutted down the street, looking every bit as glamorous as the models and socialites that lined them. They walked in syncopated step, the song Right Round by Flo Rida blasting in their minds. The six-some strutted the Barneys New York Co-Op, their faces set in model stares, their eyes vacant. In their eyes it was alluring that they had no emotions, and to the outside world, they gave off a vibe of importance so therefore, they were important.

_``Body Alive Dance Studio_

_4:24_

"I'm so fricking exhausted." Alicia groaned as she stumbled into the dance studio, her Juicy Couture track pants slung low on her hips, her hooded top opened to reveal a dark purple leotard. _She hated ballet. _Especially when she knew that everyone else was at Dylan's watching a movie and curling up with each other.

"You're preaching to the choir." Meredith assured, flopping down onto the floor, leaning back onto her freckled arms, her palms pressed against the lukewarm floor. Meredith wore a standard black leotard and white tights, her feet strapped into beaten up, dirty, pink pointe shoes.

That was the only thing Alicia would prefer beat-up and used. Pointe shoes. They were _**hell **_to break in, and buying new ones, is like getting your teeth pulled. It's not fun. The pretty powder pink color of them are beautiful, but once your feet slip in, its another feeling entirely. Alicia grabbed her own dingy point shoes out of her large, houndstooth Marc by Marc Jacobs tote and pulled off her satin Christian Louboutin shoes, throwing them to the bottom of her bag, along with her hoodie and pants, knowing class would begin soon. Smoothing her fingers over her perfectly tight bun, she strapped herself into her shoes, standing up to test them after. _'Perfect'_ she thought as she felt the familiar pull in her ankles as she stood on the tips of her toes.

"Hey beauties." Olivia sang into the room, making her presence known. '_How can she be this damn happy after killing her child and losing her lover?'_ Alicia thought, wondering why she wasn't getting to the bubbly, usually air-headed blonde. She floated over to Alicia and Meredith, collapsing next to them and stretching into a split.

"Hey." She said with a smile, her bun looking painfully tight.

"Hi." Alicia replied shortly, not paying attention to the mindless conversation Meredith and Olivia were currently immersed in. She wished she was curled up on one of Dylan's buttery, pecan colored, leather movie theatre seats, Josh's arm around her, a cashmere throw hiding their naughty behaviors as they pretended to watch the pictures that flickered on the screen. But those were merely wishes, and her reality was Madame Vasiliev(secretly called Madame Vaseline), a snide, uptight russian woman, who looked older than her 32 years of age. Alicia could almost hear her russian accent blaring through her head. 'Zees must be perfect.'

_``Dylan's House_

Massie couldn't have been more content at the moment. She was snuggled into Derrick's chest, his hand wrapped around her waist as they stared at 300's violent scenes, gasping and exhibiting emotion when appropriate. Massie lay on one of the various leather couches that sat in rows in Dylan's movie theatre.

Nothing could go on as had happened last time, because Merri-Lee was surprisingly home, and alarmingly aware. She was always popping in at the most inconvenient moments, offering snacks and drinks. Not that Massie minded. She was enjoying just sitting and relaxing, nothing sexual going on. It was....refreshing. His thumb lightly caressing the silky fabric that lay on her waist, it felt, right. "You're so cute when you're scared." Derrick commented as they watched the ancient battle play in HD, her face going stony. She was _not _scared. Well maybe she was. She'd just seen her favorite character have his head cut off. It was a little much for her. "I'm not scared." She replied fiercely, her eyes staring at the screen in fixed determination.

"This amuses me Block." He whispered seductively in her ear, knowing it would send chills down her spine. And it worked. But, she pretended it didn't. God did she pretend. The spine tingling had moved to her nether regions by this time, and she knew it was dangerous to lose control. "It would, wouldn't it." She fired back with a smile, scooting away from him to piss him off. She kept up a faux anger look, staring at the screen again.

"Come back here." He growled in a low voice. "No." She answered simply, proud of her achievement of annoying him.

"Yes. Block or I will kiss you from your head, to your toes in every crevice and then not touch you, just leave you there." He whispered to her, and from her reaction, he knew that she felt what he said in her core. Her lips pressed together and was now staring so hard at the screen, her amber eyes might pop out of her head.

"Try me." she said with a scoff, grabbing a throw off of the couch and pulling it on her body. "Okay then. You have unleashed it." He said with a smile, forcing Massie to burst out into laughter.

"You have unleashed it? Seriously? So sixth grade. And you call me immature."

"Yes. You will be screaming my name when I'm done with you." He said seriously, as if he'd just told her that he'd just bought a new shirt.

"Like I said, try me."

"Maybe I will."

"Then stop talking." She whispered, lust and want now apparent in her amber eyes. The perk of being in the back of the room, and watching a violent movie, it was dark and filled with noise. Perfect for their current matters to attend to.

"I think not. You would like it too much." He said with a smile, knowing that he'd gotten her riled up and wet for no reason.

"I hate you SO much right now." Massie groaned, knowing the throbbing that she felt and the wetness of her underwear was almost amazingly too much.

"Of course you do."

Massie scowled. He won.


	47. Stop Me

**A.N: **Everyone go to my profile as soon as ur done reading this chappy! I have updated the faces of Robin, Bridgette, all of the guys and added two new ones. ILY!

**9:03**

**iPad**

**November 4th**

Massie sat in front of her bed, looking over the various clothing choices for tomorrow, while simultaneously watching the presidential election. Her first option was a pair of grey Bluemint jeans, a tan, silk Day Birger et Mikkelsen camisole, silver Miu Miu flats and a silver Lanvin necklace. The second, a silver, draped, one shoulder Vivienne Westwood top, Les Chiffoniers PVC leggings(purchased from Barney's Co-Op earlier that day), a purple Coach fringe tote, and purple, velvet Belle by Sigerson Morrison flats.

"I just love those leggings." Massie said in contemplation, running her hands over the material. She felt dangerous just _looking _at them. On the other hand, she loved the simpleness of her first option, and she knew it would most likely not shock the hell out of the student body. But then again, shock was good. "Second one it is." She said with a smile, knowing that it would be anything but expected, and over the next few weeks she would see replications of her outfit. Before she could dress her mannequin, her phone blasted Rent's Light My Candle. Derrick. She lurched at her phone, knowing he didn't wait too long after the first two rings.

"Hello?" She asked quickly, hoping he hadn't hung up yet.

"Hey." Sigh of relief from Massie. He hadn't hung up.

"So what's up?" She asked with a smile, sitting on her bed and crossing her legs. Talking to him always made her happy.

"Um..I have to tell you something." His voice became serious and Massie got worried.

"Yea?" She asked in anticipation of the worst.

"I've been thinking about us..." Long pause. Massie's eyes immediately starting becoming pools of tears. Were they breaking up? "And I decided to change your ringtone." He stated, laughing immediately after, knowing he must have made her afraid by taking such long pauses.

"You're such an immature asshole!" She yelled into her iPhone's receiver, pissed that he'd gotten her upset for nothing. She thought there was actually something wrong. Tapping the end button on her phone, she turned it off. She just wasn't in the mood for cocky, butt-baring, soccer players any more. Focusing her attention back to the t.v., she silently chanted. 'Obama, Obama, Obama.'

_``Next day_

_Range Rover_

"Woot! Obama won!" Jenna said, a huge smile on her face.

"I know." Claire gushed, her Obama button proudly displayed on her spotted Marc by Marc Jacobs cardigan.

"I'm excited too." Alicia said showing off the shirt she wore under her red Pringle 1815 coat. The girls all joined in on the Obama cheer, chanting his name until they reached Dylan's house.

"Massie. I seriously ah-dore those leggings. I have some Sass&Bide ones that I wore on Monday." Dylan, running her hand over the polyurethane and polyester blend as she plopped in the seat next to Massie, Kristen following her.

"Thanks. Leesh helped me pick them out when we were at Barney's." Massie said with a smile, knowing if Dylan liked them, others were bound to too. Opening her Alexander McQueen leather jacket, she exposed the silver top. She looked very hipster chic for Westchester. Very unlike her usual preppy look.

"I agree." Jenna said with a smile, who looked put together as always, wearing a light green, Juicy Couture baby doll top, her favorite grey, True Religion skinny jeans and a white, quilted Marc Jacobs tote.

"We're almost here." Isaac called into the backseat, rounding the corner to BOCD. "Glamorous. Fergie." She called to everyone as the door was opened. The sounds of Fergie played in their minds, never breaking formation. The PC got and abnormal amount of attention that day, especially Massie, and everyone knew why. Those leggings. They glinted in the harsh November sun and were more effective than her newly painted nails and Prada scent. Everyone's eyes were glued to _those. _They ended at the tree and everyone watched as they stood, not sat. There was no way Massie would ruin her leggings, knowing that they couldn't be washed and would need full-fledged replacement.

"Ohmygod." Alicia and Jenna gaped at the same time, their eyes glued to two boys who stood at the far end of the courtyard.

"What?" Massie said, her eyes snapping to the direction in which they pointed, slightly annoyed that the attention on her leggings were wavering. And then Massie saw what the commotion was all about. Staring at them, she felt as if she was staring at the damn sun and she didn't want to look away. As the two _gods _walked closer towards the school building, they earned looks from every girl and guy that attended BOCD. They were beautiful, and everyone knew it. The first one, had mocha brown, slightly spiked hair, dark, glinting green eyes, and his body screamed **underwear model. **

"Oh my god. Do you know who that is?" Kristen shrieked from behind her.

"No." They all answered in unison, their eyes never leaving the duo.

"Jacques Parresant. He's ranked #1 in Europe for tennis AND his mom is **the **Alexandra Parresant."

"You mean the french model?" Massie asked growing excited. She completely forgot that she was "in love" with Derrick Harrington, or that she was to be looking for means to kill him. The only thing that mattered was Jacques. And she was going to get to know him, as well, and as soon as possible. But, we musn't forget about the other god-like figure, walking next to his beautiful counterpart. He was equally amazing in looks, and his chocolate brown shaggy locks and icy blue cat eyes made him **that **much more beautiful to look at. He was art in just about everyone's opinion. Massie would much rather have that hanging on her wall than a Monet or a Picasso.

"Brrrrrerrpppppp." The bell went off loudly, shocking everyone out of their trance-like state. Massie now had her head back together, but she knew one thing, she wanted them. Jacques to be exact. They would be beautiful together, aesthetically breathtaking. Strutting into the building, she prayed to the gods of fate that the two had at least _one _class together.

"Massie. Lockers first. Remember." Alicia reminded, pulling Massie out of her Jacques-induced trance. She knew when the Alpha was interested in something, and the look on her face told Alicia all she needed to know.

"Oh. Right." Massie attempting to play her lack of attention off, swerving to the direction of the PC's lockers, opening hers to check her make up and re-apply her YSL liquid eyeliner. "I'm jetting!" She announced as she hurried towards her class, her leggings still grabbing attention. Normally, Massie would walk slower to bask in the glory, but she was on a mission. And its name was Jacques.

_``History Class_

"Attention!" Mrs. Lattimore yelled into the sea of noisy eighth graders, her usually cheery features contorted into ones of stern determination. The class got somewhat quieter and turned to face her.

"Okay." She said with a smile, her face relaxing into its normal state. "First order of business. GO OBAMA!" The class, including Massie erupted in cheers, displaying their Obama pins, shirts, purses and buttons. "Secondly," she waited until the class calmed down. "We have a new student. Jacques Parresant." Massie's breath hitched at the sound of his name. "He will be joining us for the rest of this year. And it is your job to make him feel welcome."

"Where is he?" A loud gum-popping blonde asked, decked out in Hollister and American Eagle, her Burberry perfume choking Massie, who sat two seats in front of her.

"Right outside this door." Mrs. Lattimore said with a smile, opening the door to reveal him. He was just as beautiful as Massie remembered, hotter if that was even possible. He stood at the front of the classroom, dressed in a leather jacket, dark wash jeans and black Nike's. He looked effortlessly glorious.

"This is Jacques Parresant." She waited for a moment as all the girls gazed up at him. "Take a seat next to Massie please." She said with a warm smile, pointing to the empty desk on her left side. Moving her Coach purse out of the isle, she watched as he took the seat beside her, her breath hitching as he flashed her a small smile before pulling a black binder out of his red backpack. Massie knew there was no possible way she would be able to focus with _him _sitting next to her. It proved to be positively, absolutely impossible. So Massie pretended to write, and read, and go through the motions required of her in this particular class.

In reality, she watched him out of the corner of her amber eyes, her curly tresses on one side of her head so her face was completely visible to him. Unfortunately for her, he seemed to be paying attention to every word Mrs. Lattimore said, her lesson focusing mostly on the election and how Obama becoming president was a monumental achievement. Massie believed that too, but she was more adamant on the idea of Jacques being her next monumental achievement. Her heart sank a little as the bell rang, and she hoped, desperately, that they had study hall together next period. Putting her spiral, royal purple notebook in her bag, she headed toward the bustling hallway.

"Ms. Block." Mrs. Lattimore called after her and Massie spun on her velvet Sigerson Morrison heel. "Yea?" she asked, standing in the threshold of the classroom.

"Could you take Mr. Parresant here and show him around. I know how popular you are and I want you two to get acquainted." Sending Jacques her way with a little nudge, he looked at Massie shyly from under his long eyelashes.

"That's fine." Massie said in a nonchalant way, as if she wasn't hellishly excited to be doing this. Walking out in to the now, almost dispersed hallway, Jacques in tow, she stared up at the European beauty who had at least 5 1/2 inches on her 5'5 stature.

"I'm Massie." She said with a smile, extending her hand in greeting.

"Jacques." He said back, shaking her hand and flashing a smile. Her hand immediately felt as if it was on fire from his touch, and she had to stop herself from blushing. "So what class do you have next?" She asked, holding out her hand for his schedule.

Taking a second to check he handed it to her. "Science." He replied, watching Massie's amber eyes scan the paper. They had two classes together she figured out. History and Math. Great.

"I'll walk you there. Its on the second floor." She replied, handing him back his schedule and starting towards the stairwell down the hallway.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Massie said, flashing him another smile. As they started up the stairs, Massie found this to be the perfect time to ask him questions. "So Jacques. Why'd you come to BOCD?"

"Well, my best friend, who I think you may have seen this morning." He looked for her clarification, and receiving a nod he continued. "He's Kenneth Porizkova. His mom and my mom have been friends since they've been doing catwalks in Milan, and they moved here, so we did too."

Massie made a small 'O' with her mouth and she could feel a small pang of sadness coming as they stopped in front of the classroom. "So this is Science. My best friends Dylan and Jenna are in this class so you should have no problems." Opening the door, she let him walk through, waiting for Mr. Kramer to pay attention to her.

"Yes. May-ssie." He said with a concerned look, earning a signature eye roll for Massie. She absolutely loathed people who got her name wrong. And Kram-dork was no exception.

"This is Jacques Parresant. New student. I'm showing him his classes and getting him acquainted. He's all yours." She finished with a cheesy smile directed at Mr. Kramer before sending a small wave Dylan and Jenna's way.

"Bye." Jacques said to Massie, shooting her a smile as she closed the door. Knowing that she wasn't in her own home, and it would be extremely cheesy to do so, Massie resisted the urge to lean up against the door and fall to the ground. Yes. The moment was that exquisite for her. Stomping her way to Mr. Covington's study hall, she passed a few LBR's who she actually waved to, in spite of herself.

"You're late." Mr. Covington said to her without looking up from his spectacles.

"I had to show around a new student." She replied, tossing her curls over her shoulders and taking her place at the back of the room.

"Hey Massie." Bridgette said with a slight smile, watching the brunette sit in the seat next to her. "Hey Bridgette." She said back, looking at her co-alpha full on. She looked just as pretty as she'd remembered. A shame for Massie.

"I'm having a dinner party next week." She said re-crossing her dark wash J brand clad legs.

"Ok." Massie said, ready to pull out her gold iPod and blast Lauryn Hill.

"I'm inviting you and the PC. It's in Brooklyn. The River Cafe. It's amazing. And I think we all need to get together." Bridgette finished, her Gisueppe Zannotti, cheetah print shoe boots tapping impatiently. Massie pondered this, she didn't really know if she wanted to go out with her 'acquaintance'. But it was something to do.

"Sure." Massie said with a smile, this one nearly real.

"Alright then. So its set. Friday. 7:30."

"Yup. Expect the PC and our bf's."

"Yea. And you can meet my beau." Bridgette said with a slight smile, her eyes seeming to go somewhere else as if she was attempting to remember something.

And that's how class went on. The two alpha's conversing and planning. Getting along as if they'd been friends for a while. But of course there was still those slight traces of tension. Especially when it came to talking about the members of their own cliques. Especially Alicia. The bell rang after a time, and both girls actually felt a genuine feeling of sadness. They'd enjoyed talking to each other.

"Bye Bridgette." Massie said with a smile, kissing her cheek before grabbing her tote.

_``Lunch_

"Okay. Has anyone seen the new kids?" Jenna whispered to the PC, knowing Kenneth and Jacques sat a few feet away.

"Yes. They are beyond HART's." Dylan gushed. "Good thing I love Jake or..." she trailed off, her lips curving into a wicked smile.

"Same." Claire said with a smile, staring at Kenneth out of the corner of her eye.

"Totally ah-gree." Kristen said, chewing thoughtfully on a mozzarella stick.

"What about you Mass?" Alicia asked, everyone looking at her expectantly.

"Oh. Totally." Massie blurted unconvincingly. Knowing she was up against the firing squad if she didn't change the subject, Massie opted to tell them about Bridgette's plans.

"Well. We've been invited to a dinner party." Massie said with a smile, hoping to get them distracted. It worked.

"By who?" Alicia inquired first, applying more Cherry Cola lipgloss.

"Bridgette. River Cafe. Friday." Massie said quickly, giving her the important details. "And get this. Everyone's invited. The whole PC, plus our bf's."

"What are we wearing?" Dylan gushed, already pulling out her Blackberry Bold and searching for her stylist's number.

"Who cares? What kind of food is there?" Jenna said, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"I don't want to go." Alicia said, folding her arms over her chest, pouting like a first grader.

"Why not? It'll be fun." Jenna said with a smile, nudging her side playfully.

"It really won't be. Me and Bridgette are not friends."

"But ME and Bridgette are working on a healthy co-alpha relationship." Massie stressed, giving her the best puppy eyes she could muster, the ones she used on her dad when he limited her card.

"Fine." Alicia caved, her eyes rolling. She couldn't decide if she regretted this yet.

**a/n: **this is a little filler-esque. Next chappy is the dinner party. Hold onto ur hats guys and gals. You're in for some surprises. I'm trying to make Massie into a more mature version of herself. The clique needs to evolve in my eyes. They do mature things, they need to have more mature ways about them. R+R!! Oh yea. This chapter is dedicate to **candyapples567. **She came up with Kenneth and Jacques. BIG KISSES! Thank you!


	48. HalfCrazy

**7:00**

**Limo**

**November 6th**

"I'm so nervous." Alicia Riviera whispered into Josh's ear. She _really _didn't want to see her old "clique". But she was doing it for Massie. And, the fact that Massie promised her Anis Green Balienciaga bag.

"Don't worry about it. We'll have fun." Josh said with a reassuring smile, his hand stroking her bare knee. In comfort of course.

"We have to see about that one." She said, attempting to smile back at him.

"Besos." he said with a smile before kissing her lips softly. She smelled delectable, like coconuts and jasmine.

"Aww. How cute!" Dylan cooed, taking a picture of the two lip locked, the flash separating them.

"Dylan." Alicia growled before attempting to snatch Dylan's orange Nikon camera of her hand.

"No touchy Leesh. I just got this one." She said with a pout, turning it off and returning it to the safety of her orange Hermes Birkin bag.

"I don't want those all over some blog." She warned, her eyes cutting to Dylan.

"Chillax. We are supposed to be having a good time." Massie said, sighing. She was nervous enough as it was.

"That we are." Jenna commented, chewing on one of her Merlot colored nails. She wasn't entirely peachy, considering she was forced next to Chris, and she was having a hard time ignoring him when everyone believed they'd resolved something.

"So. Let's rate." Kristen said with a smile, knowing the little exercise would bring them together.

"Yea. Sure." Dylan said smoothing out her dress.

"Me first." Alicia chirped, breaking into a smile.

"I'm wearing a black MINT jodi arnold dress, tan Clements Ribiero pearl cardigan, black Jimmy Choo heels, and a black Marc Jacobs clutch. For jewelry, I'm wearing gold Dior heart-shaped studs and a gold-diamond Gabriel & Co. bangle."

"9.8. I hate those ruffles and that sparkly sash-band thing." Claire replied lazily, taking another sip from her purple Vitamin Water.

"9.9" Massie said with a smile.

"9..." Kristen pondered. "8"

"9.8"

"9.8"

"9.8 it is then." Massie declared, tapping an imaginary gavel.

"Me next." Jenna said enthusiastically, sitting up straighter.

"I'm wearing a sequined, gold Antik Batik mini dress, wine colored Luichiny sandals, and a quilted, black Chanel clutch. For jewelry, I'm wearing Chanel earrings and a Chanel ring."

"9.9" Claire said with a smile.

"10." Massie said, grabbing Jenna's clutch to examine the item she had yet to possess.

"I agree." Alicia said, cocking her head in jealousy. She'd never been rated a 10.

"9.8 Too baggy for my tastes." Dylan replied.

"9.9."

"9.9 it is then." Massie said again, the imaginary gavel coming back into play.

"I guess I'll go then." Kristen said, realizing no one wanted to go yet.

"I'm wearing a deep red Marc by Marc Jacobs dress, cream eyelet embroidered cardigan by 3.1 Phillip Lim, Lanvin ballet flats and Kenneth Cole clutch. For jewelry, I'm wearing nada."

"9.7" Claire said thoughtfully.

"Eh, 9.8."

"9.7"

"9.6"

"9.7"

"9.7 it is then."

"What is the point of this?" Derrick asked, interrupting the ratings.

"To give honest opinions of outfits." Massie said with a smile, not in the mood for explanations.

"Don't you find it to be stupid, I mean you all look hot. Really hot." Derrick finished, smirking as he saw the mid thigh length of Massie's dress.

"Thanks honey. But now that we've started we need to finish." Massie finished, looking back towards the PC.

"Well I'll go then because I know Massie and Dyl will fight it out for last." Claire said with a smirk.

"I'm wearing a strapless, Elizabeth and James bodice dress, with black on the skirt and pale pink draped, er, ruffles on top, cream Jimmy Choo sandals, and a cream double headband with a bow. For jewelry I'm wearing pearl studs, and a pearl bracelet.

"9.9 I j'adore the dress." Massie gushed, touching the material.

"9.8"

"9..7"

"9.8"

"9.9"

"9.8 it is."

"I'm last." Dylan declared, her face set into a determined stare.

"Whatever." Massie said cooly as if it didn't matter.

"I'm wearing a strapless, blue chiffon mini dress by Jay Ahn, Jimmy Choo heels, and Coach wallet. For jewelry I'm wearing an intricate, crystal, Tom Binns Dumont necklace, square diamond studs and a crystal Phillipe Audibert cuff.

"10." Alicia said without hesitation.

"9.9"

"9.9"

"10"

"9.9"

"9.9 it is." Massie said, proud for getting the most 10's of the night.

"Well then. Me." Dylan said with a sigh.

"I'm wearing a black Marc Jacobs tuxedo dress, red, patent leather Brian Atwood pumps, and I'm carrying a red patent leather Maxx tote. For jewelry I'm wearing a Marc Jacobs watch necklace."

"9.6"

"9.7"

"9.8"

"9.7"

"eh, 9.7"

"9.7 it is." Massie said with a smirk. Last didn't always mean best.

"We're here." Josh said with a roll of his eyes, annoyed that he'd had to endure the last 15 minutes of ratings.

"Finally." Kemp breathed, stepping out as the chauffer opened the glossy black door. Everyone filed out, standing in front of the restaurant, now lit up because of the darkness. 'The River Cafe' gleamed in the night sky and Massie had to admit, the skyline was quite impressive.

"Lets go." Massie urged, walking into the lobby of the restaurant, the nautical-chic decor reminding her of her boat. The host came to greet them almost immediately. She was a fairly pretty woman, mid-30's, dripping DVF. Massie semi-approved. "Hello. Is your party apart of the Garnett group?"

Massie nodded politely and followed as the woman sat them in a room with a long table, able to seat about 20 or so. "Hey Mass." Bridgette said with a smile, getting up from her seat to envelope Massie in a hug, her sequined black dress glittering as she moved about. Kissing her cheek, Bridgette moved from her to Claire, giving them all a hug and kissing them politely. She hugged the guys too, after all they had been "friends" at some point.

Massie surveyed the other attendants of the party, recognizing Bridgette's entire clique, some people she didn't know, and Jacques and Kenneth. _Jacques and Kenneth. How do they know Bridgette? _Massie thought frantically, her mind spinning in different directions. She hated surprises.

"Okay. So introductions are in order." Bridgette announced, motioning for everyone to stand, the well-dressed, attractive bunch taking their place in front of the PC.

"Well. My boyfriend. Kenneth." Bridgette's face curled into a triumphant smile as she held onto his arm in a sort of possessive manner. She knew what he looked like.

"Hey Jacques. Kenneth." Massie said cooly, raising one eyebrow.

"You two have met?" Bridgette said, taken slightly aback, looking over at the beautiful creature standing next to her.

"Yea. First day." Massie, said with a smirk, her eyes never leaving his, carefully noting the way Derrick's hand tightened its grip on hers.

He was threatened .

"Good to see you again Massie." Jacques said politely, taking note of her dress. That dress could get all guys in trouble.

Introducing everyone to each other, they all sat down at the large table.

"This is really nice." Massie said with a smile, taking in the decor of the room, her eyes falling back on Bridgette after her eyes circled the room.

"Thanks. It's one of my favorites." Bridgette replied curtly, her hand on Kenneth for the world to see.

"Is it me, or do I detect someone, trying to make someone else jealous?" Alicia whispered to Massie discreetly.

"I know." She responded her hand slipping into Derrick's for added effect, although she knew it wasn't Kenneth she longed for. Massie could keep Bridgette thinking one thing, while she was doing something else.

"So. Alicia. How's life?" Reagan smirked, her eyes boring into Alicia's.

"Fine now that you're not apart of it." She said with a polite smile, taking a small bite of her lobster.

"And here I thought we were all friends." Robin said without batting an eyelash.

"Hah." Kristen snorted, her eyes rolling.

"Sounds like a personal problem Kris. Care to share?" Robin asked, her silver dress glowing in the candlelight.

"Not really." Kristen replied, her eyes narrowing.

"So sad." Robin remarked, giving Kemp a look, knowing it would piss Kristen off to no end.

"I think it would be best if we talk about something else." Massie said, taking the upper-alpha position to quiet the table.

"I agree." Jenna said with a smile, her eyes traveling over to Kenneth who sat beside her. He was just so _electric. _

_"So. _Who's still a virgin?" Kemp asked with a smirk, his eyes trained on Robin. He didn't appreciate the fact that he was making his girlfriend feel uncomfortable.

"Not me." Robin said with a dangerous smile. She was not afraid to admit that she wasn't. Everyone already knew. "Neither is your little girlfriend Kemp, or did you think you were making me uncomfortable? I would think you were pretty damn comfortable last time we came into contact."

"How do you know that?" Kristen spat, willing herself not to cry. Nobody knew that but Kemp and the PC. And now, possibly everyone that sat at this table.

"You aren't?" Plovert said with wide eyes, holding back a smirk, he'd always thought something hid beneath that exterior.

Kristen got silent, her eyes glued to the floor. She'd never thought that **this** would be the main dinner conversation. "Leave her alone Robin." Kemp said, getting pissed of quickly.

"Why? je déteste cette chienne. Elle a pris quel est le mien. (I hate that bitch. She took what is mine.)" Robin seethed, pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Se calmer. (Calm down)" Jacques whispered to her, rubbing her arm.

"What did she say about me?" Kristen said with a roll of her eyes, pulling her hair to one side of her head.

"Nothing." Jacques said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I did say something." Robin said with a roll of her dark eyes. "You took what is mine." Her voice got quieter as she ended the sentence, stunning the table, Kemp in particular.

"But..." Kristen replied, her eyes shooting to the PC for the support.

Jenna interjected nervously. "They love each other."

"Whatever." Robin said with a scoff, taking a sip of her water, leaning back in her chair, her dark, nearly black eyes paying attention to her Blackberry Pearl. She'd resigned from this conversation. Officially. The next course was brought out, and for the next 10 minutes or so, everyone stayed quiet, enjoying the food. It was also a great way to make sure no one said anything _else _they would regret.

"So. What are you all doing for Thanksgiving break?" Bridgette asked trying to break the ice yet again.

"I'm staying here." Jenna said with a small smile.

"I'm going to France with Kenneth and Bridgette." Jacques answered, taking a bite of whatever they'd brought out. Massie's jaw dropped slightly, but not enough for her to look suspicious.

"I have no idea of what I'm doing." Massie replied, forcing a smile.

"Me either, babe." Derrick said, attempting to get Massie's attention away from Bridgette, whom she was practically gaping at.

"Mmm." Massie said with a thoughtful smile, leaning her head on his shoulder. She wanted to be in Paris for Thanksgiving.

"I'm going to Orlando." Claire's eyes becoming distant as she thought about it.

"I'm staying here and my family is coming in from Spain." Alicia said, taking a sip of her cranberry juice.

The conversation went around clockwise, but Massie couldn't help but think about France, and Jacques being there. Jacques Parresant, the epitome of perfection. She would need to get there some way.

_``Limo_

_10:37_

"That was, awkward, good, everything all at once." Kristen remarked with a slight chuckle. "I agree." Kemp said with a smile, kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry she said all those things about you. It was really uncalled for." Massie said, rubbing Kristen's knee from across the seat.

"It's okay. I just wanted to keep it between us." She said quietly, her hand intertwined with Kemp. Their love was so apparent.

"Your secrets are safe with us." Jake said with a reassuring smile, his arm around a happy Dylan.

"Yerp." Jenna said, her head in Chris's lap. The two had made it up to each other, in interesting ways. It took a lot of I'm sorry's and they were officially friends, best friends with...possible benefits. They weren't really defined, but it was no longer a shouting match.

"Good. I can't believe that Bridgette is going to France with Kenneth and Jacques though." Alicia said, legs over Josh's lap and head in Massie's.

"Yea. I know." Jenna replied.

"Guys. We have to play." Kemp said abruptly with a devious smile.

"We have to play what?" Kristen asked in confusion, looking up at him.

"Dare." his curling into his signature smirk.

"Ugh. No." Kristen said with a scoff, applying more NARS mascara.

"It would be fun." Jenna said with a seductive smile, staring at Chris.

"I'm in." Massie said with a shrug. What's the worst that could happen.

Everyone else eventually agreed. As expected.

"I'm first." Kemp said with a smile, his eyes trained on Derrick. "I dare you to kiss Dylan's leg from where her dress stops to her ankle."

"Fine." Derrick said, mouthing an 'i'm sorry' to Massie as he got on his knees, bringing his lips to her knee(thank the lord for the length of the dress), and working his way down, Massie's face in his mind the whole time. He finished with a smile. "Easy as pie. And I must say Dylan, your legs smell really good." Derrick replied. He could see the small blush in her cheeks, Jake laughing as he watched his girlfriend cross her legs.

"Alicia. I dare you to give Josh here a lap dance." Everyone watched her as she stood up as high as she could in the limo, turning her iPod on too blast a reggae beat, her hips circling and turning, her dress moving with her. Turning around to face him, she brought her lips to his, lingering for a moment before swinging both legs onto him, now straddling his waist. She continued to circle her hips, slowing her pace as the beat got painfully slow. She pushed against him again, his erection now pressed painfully against her thigh. She sped up once more, her eyes glued to his the entire time. Everyone just watched as Alicia tantalized him, his face contorted into a smile the entire time. The song ending, she bit her lip slightly, knowing it might drive him over the edge.

"Whoah." Kemp said with a smile, the guys shifting uncomfortably as they watched her sit back down. They'd _all _enjoyed that. Josh was now attempting to calm down his engorged member, trying to think bad thoughts, such as old nuns and 600 pound naked women. And it worked, kinda. It didn't help, however, that Alicia was sitting next to him, their hands joined and that marvelous scent coming off of her body. He wanted her. Right here. Right now. But he knew he couldn't. They were in a car full of people.

"My turn I suppose." Alicia said with a sigh, her eyes traveling lazily around the car. "Massie, I dare you to kiss Cam. But you have to be into it. 100%. And...it has to last for 10 seconds." She finished with a smirk, but as if a light bulb had gone off in her head, she started up again. "With tongue!"

Massie rolled her eyes. Easy. Sending Derrick and Claire an apology with her eyes, she leaned over the seat and stared into Cam's different colored orbs. He seemed to be okay. So far.

Massie's lips lowered onto his, inhaling his sweet, fruity smell. She guessed Skittles. Pressing against his lips gently, she felt the tingle. The tingle she got every time she kissed someone.

1.

She counted the first second, her tongue slipping into his mouth gently.

2.

His tongue explored her mouth. He tasted different. Not like Derrick's minty, sweet, tangy concoction, but like fruit. Again. Skittles. Or that Big League Chew.

3. 4. 5.

They separated for a brief moment, each catching their breath before diving in again.

6. 7.

His hands found their way to her hair, pulling at her follicles roughly, something she found turning her on harder than anything else, his tongues still tasting hers.

8. 9.

They knew this would be ending soon, she pushed her tongue against his one more.

10.

With a soft pop, they released each other.

Immediately, Massie's eyes went to Derrick, and Cam's to Claire. They didn't look too disturbed, only slightly. "Wow." Derrick said with a smirk, pulling Massie in for a small kiss, reclaiming her as his. "Ew. I taste Cam." He said with a smile, handing her some of his Extra gum.

Claire laughed as well, everyone joining in as they watched the couples slip back into their rightful partnership. "Okay." Massie said with a smile, carefully snuggled into Derrick's chest.

"Josh. I dare you to kiss Claire. 5 seconds." Both Alicia and Cam visibly tensed. They all knew that they'd kissed before.

"But no tongue." Alicia said defiantly, her lips in a small pout.

"Yea, and no touching." Cam added, his hand still locked securely around Claire's waist.

"Doesn't matter to me." Massie said, letting them decide how it would go down. So Josh and Claire shared a 5-second long, relative-like kiss, the two breaking apart at somewhere like 4.58. Close enough.

"Mmm. Kristen, I dare you to lick Jake's neck and then suck on it. 10 seconds." Josh said, a wide grin on his face. He knew of the two's past.

Kemp and Dylan looked on placidly, watching as Kristen worked on him, as if she'd been doing it forever. And in a way it was true. The whole summer had been filled with them doing things like this, just Kristen would be the one who was succumbing, not the other way around.

"Time." Kemp said a little loudly. The pair broke away, blushes burned into their cheeks.

"Well then. Jenna. You're the last one. I dare you to rub your boobs over Chris's face, and Chris, you can't touch." Kristen said with a smile. This should be fun.

A pained look crossed Chris's face. The idea obviously seemed impossible to him. It was over with quick, which was good, because they pulled up to Plovert's a few seconds later.

"It was fun tonight." Massie said with a smirk as Plovert got out, the boys following him.

"I ah-gree." Alicia said, fanning her face. It felt as if the limo had gotten a couple degrees hotter.

"So..my house?" Massie asked, looking around for 5 yes's.

Receiving them, she heard Alicia call out the destination in Spanish, the car lurching forward, almost throwing everyone on top of each other.

_``iPad_

"Okay. Be SUPER quiet. It's like 11, and I do **not **want my mom questioning us." Massie hissed, the girls slipping off their heels and running up the stairs on their tip toes. They made silent padding sounds, reaching Massie's room in record time, undetected. Thank the lord.

"Lets change into pj's girlies." Massie instructed, Alicia the first to grab her gold metallic Dooney & Burke bag and disappear into the bathroom.

Massie quickly took of the dress, changing into lime green VS PINK pants, a black Splendid camisole and shedding her jewelry.

"Me next." She heard Dylan say as Alicia reappeared, clad in floral Calvin Klein shorts, a grey Juicy hoodie, and UGG slippers.

Soon enough, everyone had shed their perfect curls, done up faces and short dresses for comfortable shorts and tees.

"Tonight...was...something huh?" Jenna said with a chuckle, looking into the eyes of the girls. Everyone immediately bust out into fits of laughter, the sound ringing late into the night.

_``Breakfast Nook._

_8:17_

"Hey mom." Massie said as she entered the room, kissing her cheek. She hadn't done that in a while, but for some reason, it felt right.

"Hello Massie." She said with a delighted smile, happily surprised by her daughters greeting. Kendra still stood in her robe and slippers, sipping her morning coffee. "Where's your friends? I heard you all come in last night."

"Asleep." Massie answered in a bored tone. Suddenly an idea popped in her head. It would be **the **perfect time to bring up France.

"Mom." She said with a smile.

"Yes sweetie." Turning around to see her daughter's face. She wanted something. "What do you want?" She asked, narrowing her eyes playfully.

"What are we doing for Thanksgiving?" She asked, playing with the charms on her bracelet.

"Nothing. Just a dinner I guess." She said, the questioning slightly surprising her. "Why?"

"Well, Yvette and Bridgette are going to France and-"

"I actually talked to Vet about that a few days ago, and she asked if I wanted to go. But I didn't think you wanted to-"

"Yes! I do. Mom. It's France." Massie gushed.

"You realize we would be going to Bordeaux, not Paris." Kendra said, looking over her daughter.

"Yes. I'm fine with that. I just want to get out of the country for once." Massie groaned.

"Don't groan its not attractive." Her face turning into a frown. "But, I will call Vet and tell her its back on." Her features softening. Massie could have burst from excitement, but she contained herself. Then another thought crossed her mind. _How would she tell the PC? _After a green tea and several almonds later, she found herself coming to a conclusion. She wouldn't. At least not until days before she left, and she wouldn't tell them with who either.

**A.N.** Hey ppl! Wats up. LOONGG chapter. Next one shall pick back up days before she departs for France, with Jacques and Kenneth. Yvette and Kendra have known Kenneth and Jacques's parents since the beginning of time (they all went to the same boarding school). When they all settled down to have kids they ended up getting wrapped up in their lives, and now their reconnecting. What better way than a "family" vacation? :)) R+R. Riiah! I promise next chapter or two you shall emerge. As what yet, I have not decided. Anywerssss, I shall be telling the Thanksgiving event for everyone. IE: Claire in Orlando, Kristen and Jake(haha) in the UES (Annelise shall make another appearance), Alicia in Westchester with her family(including Nina. hehe), Jenna in..idk where yet. (SOMEONE GIVE ME AN IDEA FOR JEN PLEASE!), and Dylan with her mom and sisters. Also Dylan will be making an appearance on the Daily Grind for a thanksgiving and she meets a celebrity(GIVE ME A CELEB PLEASE!)...so get xcytd! yay. SO yea. click the little review button and help me out. Ill work on the next one soon :))


	49. Scandalous Pt 1

**A/N: **Okay. Longest chappy of mi life! lol. This is dedicated to **derrington. hot. **for the greatest ideas and to my regular readers who always review ie: **TVAddict10, OneOfTheFallen, jkr1995, ChocoPrep, Riiahbabi9-18-96, and jenjenismyname. **And if I forgot u. its not on purpose. AT ALL. I love all of you. And my personal love goes out to you guys. Thanks for waiting so long for this chapter. And this is Pt. 1. there will be as many parts as needed for this...so yea. R+R! Oh yea. Poll on my page. I need you guys to vote so I know what to do ppl. i'm torn :(

**11:07**

**iPad**

**November 22**

"I need to pack." Massie groaned as she walked into her closet. Thanksgiving Break had started yesterday, and they were officially home free. She had attempted, and succeeded at keeping her little trip a secret. Well from everyone but Claire. Until now. She would tell them at tonight's sleepover, hoping they wouldn't take it too harshly. Clad in dark wash Bettina Liano skinny jeans, tan silk, printed Fendi camisole, and Coach sandals, she felt as if she was channeling a European spirit, in what way she didn't know. Bean running into her closet, she picked the small black pug up, and perused her closet, pulling out a few dresses here, some pants there. It was a task, packing that is. She loved packing and shopping and such, but it was difficult when you had so many clothes, and you were dressing for Europe. Pulling out her large tan Gucci duffel, she put her folded jeans, tanks, tees, and trousers. She filled that one up rather quickly so she turned to her trusty black Gucci duffel for her underwear, bras, camisoles, pajamas, and shoes. Well most of them anyways.

"Mmm." Massie said in thought, tapping her chin to figure out what she was missing.

"Oh." The idea coming to her. "Carryon!" She needed to arrive in style as well. Rummaging through her closet, dropping a startled Bean in the process, she found the perfect bag. Her pink patent leather Marc Jacobs. It was sophisticated yet young and fun. Like her. "Now for that plane outfit." She said, delving back into her large closet once more.

"Mass!" A voice yelled from the intercom inside her room, that could only be one person. Kendra.

"Yea Mom?" She asked with a faux perky voice. She was pissed that she wasn't back in her closet, perfecting her outfit.

"Change of plans. We're leaving tonight." Massie's eyes got wide. She hadn't told the PC that she was leaving yet.

"Yea. Ok." Massie said, sighing as she plopped on her wood floor. The PC would be easy, Derrick was the hard part.

Pulling her iPhone out of her jean pocket, she forgot about packing and everything that went along with it. She needed to get in touch with them. Using her fingers to tap out 'text back asap. got to tell u guys something' to the PC and Derrick, she waited. Within a few seconds, she got a text. Derrick. Opening it cautiously, she stared at the screen, reading it twice.

'what's up'

'im going to france for thanksgiving.' she clicked send and turned her phone over, she didn't want to stare at the phone obsessively, waiting for a response. And she didn't have to. A moment later, her phone rang, Ribbons In The Sky by Stevie Wonder playing. His ringtone.

"Yea?" She asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible, rubbing her glossed lips together and playing with the tips of her hair.

"Since when were you going to France?" Derrick asked, shock in his voice.

"Since the day after the dinner party." She squeaked, she was terribly afraid of the possible reactions he could possess.

"Are you going to go there just because those new kids are going?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"No. Our parents run in a tight circle." Massie defended. Only telling a half truth. Their parents were tight, but part of the reason she was even going was because of Jacques.

"I have a feeling you're going to cheat on me with Jacques." Derrick replied.

"I am not." Massie was quickly getting frustrated. "Bye. Love you." Massie attempted, trying to salvage the conversation.

"Love you too." Derrick barely whispered before the line went dead.

Massie felt bad, she honestly did, but she couldn't help it. She needed to go. Checking her inbox, she saw 5 text messages. The PC.

'No sleepover, going to France for Thanksgiving.' Massie mass-texted back, feeling bad as she did so. She'd been lying to her friends for the past week, even making plans for during break.

The texts were pretty much along the same lines.

'omfg wow. you didn't tell us! buy me something. love u.' Massie smiled. Her friends took it pretty well and she knew to make it up she was buying them all something from Bordeaux. But there was that one text from Alicia that had her uneasy.

'Don't cheat on Der with Jacques. He'd never do that to you, and i know thats the only reason you're going.' Alicia knew her too well.

"I'm leaving for Orlando in a few minutes." Claire said with a smile, she looked extremely excited already.

"I'm going to miss you Claire." Massie said, giving her friend a huge hug, pulling out of the hug only to survey her outfit. Typical Massie.

"I definitely ah-pprove." Massie said with a smile, loving her combination of Sonia by Sonia Rykiel bow top, black Sass & Bide jeans and Fendi bow pumps. Over her top she wore an American Eagle cardigan and black cashmere scarf, and on her arm she wore a white leather Coach bag.

"Thanks Massie." Claire said, twirling. "My friends won't recognize me. And thanks for the jeans and top, you helping with me packing really helped."

"You are welcome." Massie said, kissing Claire's cheek and pulling her into another hug before watching the blonde walk out of her door.

"Massie. We are leaving within the hour." William Block's voice came through the intercom, and Massie rolled her eyes. She was attempting to figure out her other clothing options. Not to mention her dresses that she still needed to situate into her trunk. "Ok Dad." She breathed, looking for her Juicy makeup pouch inside her bathroom.

``35 minutes later

Limo

"Massie. Darling. Get in the car please." Kendra coaxed, the brunette woman sitting inside waiting.

"Yes mom." She said obligingly, watching as her luggage was packed into the trunk. She surveyed herself in the reflective glass of the tinted mirror. She had decided on black skinny jeans, a slouchy, royal blue 3.1 Phillip Lim cardigan and her favorite Katia Lombardo shoe boots. On her arm she carried her Marc Jacobs tote, her phone, camera, iPod, insta-makeup touch ups materials, credit card and Meg Cabot's Pants On Fire tucked safely inside. Sliding inside the limo alongside mother and father, she put her earbuds in and blasted Adele's Best For Last, knowing the ride would last a while.

The last words she heard were 'like i'm in love with you' before she fell asleep, her head resting against the leather seats.

--

"Wake up." Kendra whispered to her sleeping daughter, shaking her awake. Massie jolted up seconds later, her eyes adjusting to the afternoon light. It was nearly 2. Massie breathed in and out as she tried to recollect her thoughts, her hands stretching over her head as she stepped out of the limo. She could see her things being transported from the trunk to inside of the airport, the song in her ear now "Forever by Chris Brown".

"Where is everyone?" Massie asked, looking around at the busy airport.

"Inside." William said, ushering Massie along. Walking inside, she spotted Yvette and Bridgette, Jacques and Kenneth accompanied by their parents not too far behind. Bridget held a large Venti Starbucks coffee cup, standing next to Kenneth. She wore a loose, black knitted top, light wash jeans, platform suede boots and she carried a black Yves St. Laurent bag. It was the perfect carryon. Massie silently cursed herself for not thinking to use that one instead of the one she currently possessed.

William and Kendra hurried to embrace their old friends, and Massie took her own sweet time to walk over to her roommates for the next week.

"Hey." She said to Bridgette, enveloping her in a quick hug, doing the same for Kenneth and Jacques.

"Are you as excited as I am?" Bridgette asked with an excited smile, her arm around Kenneth's waist and his arm around her shoulder.

"Possibly." Massie said with a smirk, her eye drifting toward Jacques every so often. He looked so amazing in his Dior Homme jeans, grey and white button-down shirt and grey peacoat.

"I miss Bordeaux. My mom bought a chateau there." He said with a smile, talking to Massie directly, his silvery green eyes boring into her amber ones. Kenneth and Bridgette were too busy making kissy faces at each other to contribute to the conversation.

"Is that where we'll be staying?" Massie inquired, keeping eye contact.

"Yea. You will love it there." Jacques replied, his eyes never leaving Massie's. She felt the electricity between them, sexual, yes, love, way too early to tell. Her body longed to be near his, knowing he would fit perfectly with her.

"We're boarding in a few hours. Lets get through security and baggage check." Alexandra Parresant announced, looking effortlessly chic, even with Jacques 4 year old sister Angelie cradled in her arms. She wore gray Cheap Monday skinny jeans, a striped Missoni tunic, tan Prada heels and she carried a pair of Heaven Python loafers in her free hand.

"Have you been to France before?" Jacques asked, taking a seat on one of the leather seats in the terminal.

"Yea. Paris." Massie replied with a small smile. She didn't want to look stupid.

"Oh. Can you speak French?" He tried again, watching as Massie lowered herself onto the seat next to him.

"No." Massie replied, she felt so uncultured being around him. Inferior even.

"I should teach you then." He said with a smirk, his eyes never leaving hers.

"You should." Massie affirmed, holding back the blush she knew was bound to creep up her cheeks any moment. So much for being a good girl.

_``Alicia's Estate_

_3:05_

"Nina is still as annoying as she was in 7th grade." Alicia groaned, looking at Josh for support. Being virtually the only Spanish(as in from spain) people in Westchester, their families were very friendly towards each other and got together regularly. The two were now sitting in her guest house, away from the commotion that ensued inside of the main house. The women were cooking and gossiping while the men smoked cigars in her dad's study. Both options didn't seem to appeal to either of them.

"Hotter too." Josh said with a smirk, earning a smack from Alicia. "Ow." He winced, nursing his bicep with one hand, changing channels with the other. "You know she's pretty."

"Yea I know." Alicia said with a roll of her eyes, leaning her head onto the back of the couch.

"Hola!" A loud, accent-laced voice called into the room. _Must she always announce her presence? _Alicia thought, annoyed. She could truly say she detested her. Clad in a cream babydoll dress, chocolate short UGGs, a gold Chanel bag, and a chocolate fur vest, Alicia had to admit, she looked good. Really good.

"Hola." Alicia said with a smile, watching as Nina's eyes glinted when she said hi to Josh. "You need a hobby." She murmured under her breath. But thank god for amazing boyfriends, Josh simply ignored her.

"She's such a try-hard." Josh whispered into her ear, Alicia laughing in the process.

"So. Licia, what is there to do here?" Nina asked, plopping down on the couch next to Alicia.

"Not much. Except watch t.v., make out with boys." Alicia meant the last part in a joking manner, but Nina obviously didn't take it that way.

"Invite Derrick over!" She gushed, her eyes lighting up as she turned to face Alicia.

"Um. No. That is my best friends BOYFRIEND." she stressed the word boyfriend, hoping Nina would get it.

"So. It'll be fun." She attempted, doing a little dance from her seat.

"No." Alicia repeated. "But we can invite Plovert over." Josh interjected, an idea popping into his head. If Plovert and Nina were occupied, then him and Alicia could-

"I totally agree." Alicia said with a smirk, catching onto what he meant by this. "Call him." She urged, watching eagerly as he pulled his red Blackberry from his pocket.

After a few minutes of conversation, Josh hung up, a smile on his face.

"He'll be over in 5."

_``Alicia's Room_

_20 minutes later_

"Good job on leaving them in the guest house." Alicia said with a smile, looking into his chocolate orbs. The two lay on her queen sized bed, on their sides, facing each other.

"You're welcome." Josh replied, his eyes raking her body painfully slow. Her red and white See by Chloe Jacquard skirt sat a few inches higher than it was supposed to be, and the sight just made him want her even more. Not to mention her cleavage could be viewed in the grapefruit colored tank she wore.

"Like what you see?" Alicia asked, moving closer to him.

"How could I not?" He replied, his voice low and primal.

"Turn up the t.v." She whispered as his hand moved to her face. He did as he was told, Kung Fu Panda playing loudly.

Alicia looked into his eyes once more before sitting up. "Sit up against my headboard." She said in a seductive voice, a smile on her lips as he did so. Sliding a leg over one hip, she now straddled him, and she could feel his erection under her weight. She was proud. She hadn't even touched him yet. Putting her weight on him so that she was now laying on his chest, Alicia stared at him. "Kiss me."

And that was it. All he needed to hear.

His hand gripped her waist pulling her closer to him, harder against him. His lips slammed into hers, kissing her roughly. His tongue delved into the warm cave of her mouth, a moan escaping Alicia's lips. How he loved it when she did that. The sweet sound of her pleasure drove him further. Josh moved from her waist to her breasts, preparing his fingers for the unclasping process. Surprisingly, there was none. She wore no bra. Removing his lips from hers he took a moment to smile at her.

"Don't stop." She urged, taking his hand and kneading against her clothed chest. His hand traveled, moving under her shirt and to her c-cups, pinching her nipples and causing her Stella McCartney underwear to become damp with her own lubrication. His erection grew against his pants and it would soon become painful. His hand went on a journey once again, moving towards her underwear.

"Oh fuck." Alicia breathed as she watched his hand. Disappearing under her skirt, her toyed with her most private area through her underwear, moving two fingers up and down.

"Uh. God." Alicia moaned, her eyes rolling into her head, pushing her body harder against him. Josh took this as a sign and he pushed her underwear to the side, his hand rubbing her clit in fast little circles, knowing she would come in moments if he didn't stop. Moving a finger to her opening, he stuck one finger in, moving it in and out, making sure not to break the sensitive membrane that lie at the tip of the finger inside her. Josh didn't want to de-flower her just yet.

"That feels so good." Alicia breathed, rocking her hips to the motion. She could do this forever. But then he did it. He rubbed her clit and pinched her nipples at the same time, sending her over the edge. She didn't know such feelings existed, her body shaking. Alicia could have sworn he made her see stars. The sensation dying away, she stared down at him wickedly her body still on top of his. "Your turn."

Her hand traveled from his chest to his jeans, undoing them and pulling his boxers down. She had to admit. She was quite impressed. It wasn't the biggest thing in the world, mind you it was more than average, but it was thick. And that would come in handy, when it was time. Her hand moved up and down the length, watching as his face contorted into one of pleasure, his mouth half open, his eyes closed. She continued to work on it, moving up and down faster, as quickly as her little hand could.

"God you hit the spot." He breathed, opening his eyes slightly as he felt her hand working specifically on the tip. She had skills.

"Leesh." He moaned, as he felt himself drawing near. "I'm going to come." He said quickly, watching in amazement as she caught the sticky white substance in her hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" He asked, looking at his own juices.

"Wipe it off." She replied, climbing off of him and wiping her hands on the Ralph Lauren towel that sat a few feet away from him. Josh watched as she cleaned her hands of primly, as if she was normally washing her hands. It amazed him.

"I'm going to go take a shower." She said with a smile, leaving Josh to ponder about the events that had just taken place. Both of them were stunned. No doubt about that.

_``Grandma's House_

_Orlando, Florida_

_4:56_

"Hey Grandma!" Claire almost yelled, dropping her Coach bag and running into her arms.

"I hardly recognize you Claire. Last time I saw you, you were sun-kissed and wearing shorts. Heels?" Her grandma gushed with a smile, a wooden spoon in her hand, the kitchen smelling distinctly of her famous pasta.

"I know." She said with a small smile, giving her grandmother a kiss on the cheek. God she'd missed her.

"I'm making linguini, go unpack, it'll be done when you come back." Her grandmother ensured, watching as Claire bounced out of the house and returned a few moments later with her (borrowed) Gucci suitcase and a large patent leather, purple Badgley Mischka bag.

"I'll be back down in a minute Gran." She yelled as she hurried up the stairs, going into her room that she possessed when she stayed there. It was the same as she remembered, the walls a slate gray, her full sized bed in the middle, her mustard yellow sheets still there. Claire was genuinely happy to be back.

"It is way too hot to wear this in Florida." She realized looking at her almost-all-black outfit. Digging through her luggage, she found a white Lacoste skirt, navy blue polo and her white Nike sneakers. Changing almost immediately, she pulled her new green LG Rumor out of her bag, calling Cam. She hadn't talked to him since she left.

"Hey babe." She cooed as he answered the phone.

"Hey." He said back, sounding enthusiastic.

"I miss you." She said with a small smile.

"I miss you too. I can't believe we won't see each other for a whole entire week.

"I know. Call me everyday."

"Yea. I will...Claire i gotta go, Layne and Harris are too busy making out to watch my baby cousins that just came in from in Ohio."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

Hanging up the phone, she fell back onto the bed, sitting up against the headboard. She was supposed to be meeting Sarah, Sari and Mandi in about an hour.

"Claire. Food's ready!" Judy yelled upstairs, Claire slowly getting up and running down the stairs, reaching the dinner table in a matter of seconds. Her grandmother's food was just **that **good.

_``Downtown Disney_

_6:08_

"I'll pick you back up at 10." Judy yelled to her daughter as she sped away in her rent-a-car, spotting Sarah, Sari and Mandi standing a few feet away.

"Hey!" Claire nearly yelled as she saw her friends. She hadn't seen them since the summer and it was refreshing.

"Hey babe." Sara said first, enveloping her in a hug, Sari and Mandi soon after. Claire looked them up and down, they hadn't changed. But, apparently, Claire had.

"What happened to you?" Sara shrieked, staring at her in amazement. "Since when did you wear True Religion?" She asked looking over Claire's combination of True Religion shorts, grey Balmain tank top, over which she wore a floral Calvin Klein cami, Bottega Venetta sandals and Pauric Sweeney bag.

"Since, forever." Claire said, in an attempt at confidence.

"How much are your shoes Claire?" Sari asked, looking over the flip flops.

"Like $400." She replied, almost ashamed.

"Rich bitch." She heard Mandi murmur, still staring at her.

"Not my fault." Claire retorted with a roll of her eyes, now taking notice of the boys that stood behind them. "Who are they?" She asked, cocking her head towards the surfer looking guys.

"Well. This," Sara grabbed her boyfriend and displayed him to Claire. "is John."

"Hey John." She replied, and she could see him eyeing her.

"And this is" It was Mandi's turn for show and tell. "Forrest."

"Forrest." She said with a nod of her head, thinking back to Cam.

For some reason, she didn't feel as if she fit in too well anymore.

_``Dylan's Estate_

_8:00 P.M._

"Mom. I really do not want to be on Daily Grind next Thursday." Dylan groaned, rubbing one temple with her index finger. "You will be going. Madeline and Kerri have agreed to, therefore, you will be too." Merri-Lee Marvil said with conviction, packing her bag for her stay in the city over the next week. One which Dylan was reluctantly brought along too.

"But Mom-"

"No Buts." Merri-Lee declared finally, shooing her out with one hand, closing her door in another swift movement.

"Ugh." Dylan nearly yelled, stomping her feet on the wood floor to her room, her Louis Vuitton sneakers making hard noises. "Well I guess I'm packing then." She said with an annoyed crinkle of her nose, throwing items of clothing into her monogram Louis Vuitton overnight bag. They would be going to her loft in SoHo tonight, and she'd have to entertain herself at the t.v. studio everyday, for a week. Thankfully, Kristen and Jake were already in the city. Otherwise it really **would **be unbearable. Throwing on the top to her Juicy sweatsuit, she re-straightened hair, putting her hair into a messy ponytail once finished.

"Lets go!" A loud Merri-Lee called upstairs to the girls, the three Marvil girls bounding down the stairs to their mother. Madeline and Kerri were both dead to the world, their iPod's in their ears. Madeline wore a Fendi ruffle trim, turtleneck dress, cream, double-breasted Chloe coat and studded black flats. Kerri on the other hand, wore a Dolce & Gabbana bow-embellished silk blouse, Alice McCall skirt and Christian Lacroix ankle boots. Good thing Dylan had had the sense to change or she would be the outcast of this glamour group. She now wore a pale purple David Szeto silk blouse, black True Religion jeans, suede purple boots and a grey Marc by Marc Jacoobs wool jacket.

The four red-headed women exited the house, entering the silver Hummer H3.

_``Next Day_

_8:05 A.M._

"I'm so bored." Dylan groaned, crossing her legs as she sat backstage. She'd been forced to wake up at 5 this morning and the more depressing fact was that Kraft Food services only supplied fattening doughnuts to this particular set. She'd had to force her mother's assistant Edith to run out and get her a whole wheat bagel. There was no one her age there, and although her mother had Drew Barrymore on the set, she still wanted someone her age.

Pulling her Blackberry Bold out of her black patent leather Chanel chain tote, she texted Kristen, but there was no answer. She'd forgotten that Kristen found 8 to be an ungodly hour. So she was stuck. For the next 3 or four hours. Doing nothing. At least she looked amazing. She wore a grey, long sleeved Rick Owens jersey dress, magenta tights, black flats, a wine colored Miu Miu beanie and black Marc by Marc Jacobs trench. Sticking her phone back in the bag and taking out her black iPod, she grabbed the buds and shoved them in Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Lauryn Hill playing once she hit play. Her eyes closing, she bobbed to the beat, tuning out the rehearsed laughter and bustling backstage noise.

A tap broke her out of her reverie. First a soft one, then a harder one when the person realized her trance was deeper than anticipated. Her green eyes opened lazily, thinking it was Edith with her bagel. But to her surprise it wasn't. It was a guy, a very hot guy if she might add. Sexy even. He was tan, native american looking, and she recognized him. He was an actor, starring in an upcom-Taylor Lautner. Damn he was hot.

Not wanting to look like a bumbling LBR, she quickly regained composure, clicking pause on her iPod. "Yea?" She asked.

"Uh. That lady wanted me to give this to you." He replied, handing her a brown paper bag. Her bagel.

"Thanks." She said with a smile, her body heating up as he smiled back. It was good to know there was _one _person to keep her excited, granted that he would be on the set for the next week.

"Taylor." He said, extending his hand.

"Dylan." She replied, shaking it firmly. Releasing after a little longer than normal, she nearly blushed, but kept it at bay.

"Well I gotta go to hair & makeup, but I guess I'll see you around then?" He asked, hope glimmering in his orbs.

"Yea." She assured, waiting for him to get out of earshot so she could jump up and down. Maybe her day would get better.

**10:06**

**Sloane Residence**

**Upper East Side, NY**

**November 23**

"Ugh. Get out." Kristen groaned as she attempted to pull the covers over her head and make whoever just opened the curtains go away.

"That's no way to talk to your grandmother." Lucinda said with a frown, a hand on her well dressed hip.

"Sorry grandma. But it's only 10. Can I sleep? Please?" Kristen pleaded, but she knew there was no way she would be winning this particular battle.

"No. A lady does not stay in bed after 10." She said, her face softening as she watched Kristen stretch up and out of the bed, clad in the Myla Evelyn night wear her grandmother had bought her during the summer.

"Okay. So what are we doing today Grandma?" She asked, wiping sleep out of her eye.

"Well, Jacqueline is at Parsons and Grandpa is in the living room. We will be going over to Alice's today."

"Okay." Kristen said with a smile, perking up at the thought of Jake. Her grandmother leaving the room, she quickly assembled herself for the day, taking a shower and pulling on a gold Day Birger et Mikkelsen pleated top, black, legging-like Elizabeth and James pants and a Jimmy Choo clutch. Her grandmother looked over her outfit and gave her a look of approval, ushering out of the door the minute she walked into the living room.

"We are already late." She reminded as they sat in the Lincoln towncar.

"So sorry." She said, sarcasm hidden in her voice. After the three block ride, which took 15 minutes by car, five by foot(damn New York traffic!), Kristen was eager to get out. Fluffing her hair, she made her entrance onto the sidewalk of Jake's street. She smiled at Lars and walked into the building, her grandmother close behind.

_``Jake's Room_

_10:15_

"I thought they would never let us leave." Kristen complained as she flopped on his large bed. "Me either." Jake said, joining her.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked sitting up onto her knees and looking at him, down pillow in her lap. "Well Allison and Zach are coming over of course, and then we'll all go to Dean & Deluca to get coffee, and probably Central Park."

"Sounds fun." Kristen said with a smile, bouncing up and down. God she loved how his bed felt. She actually felt the need to vocalize the fact. "I love your bed." She said with a smile, still bouncing.

"Yea? Want to give it a go?" He asked, grabbing her by the waist to stop her bouncing and rolling her on top of him.

"No." Kristen said with a laugh, not moving from her position.

"Sure about that one? I can be quite sexy." He said with a smile, staring into her green eyes.

"I know. But I'm sure." Their bodies were now pressed together, his hands still wrapped around her waist.

"Are you guys back together?" A voice shrieked as the door opened and Allison now stood inside of the room.

"No." Kristen replied, rolling off of him and onto the bed.

"Then what was that abo-"

"We were playing around." Jake said with a smirk, leaning up on his elbows.

"Uh-huh." Allison said with a suspicious smirk throwing her vintage Andrea Pfister bag onto the couch at the foot of his bed.

"Move over." She said urgently, pushing Jake closer to Kristen so she could get on the other side of him. Once perched on the bed, she pulled off her Ferragamo pumps and threw them to the floor. Sitting up against the headboard, she pried the remote from Jake's hands easily and changed to MTV Hits, 30H!3's video I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby playing. She bobbed to the beat, she loved this song.

"Where's Zach?" Kristen asked, sitting up as well.

"He should be here in about...5 seconds." She replied once she checked her Sidekick.

"Yea. I doubt that." Jake replied, still lying down.

"Okay. Well. He's.." Allison took a deep breath before saying the next word. "Here." And sure enough. He was.

Zach bounded in, smile on his face and messenger bag in hand.

"Damn you mate. Couldn't you have come fifteen seconds later?" Jake shrieked, sitting up.

"Why? Was I interrupting something between you three?" He asked with a smirk.

"No. I'm trying to prove Allie wrong." Jake replied, getting frustrated.

"Okay. But we both know that never will happen, you proving Allie wrong." Walking to the side of the bed where Allison sat, he kissed her lips briefly. "She's never wrong."

"Tell that to the PC." Kristen said with a snort. "I think Jenna might just hate you a little bit."

"They can eat shit." Allison replied, stretching so that her green, cheetah print, ruffled D&G dress rode up slightly.

"Meanie." Jake said, poking Allison in the side. "They are rather nice."

"Ha. Okay." Allison said sarcastically, her eyes gluing themselves to the t.v.

_``Plovert's Estate_

_Westchester, NY_

_10:46_

"Where are your parental units?" Jenna questioned as she hopped up onto a barstool in Chris's kitchen.

"Peru. I think." He replied, pulling an orange juice carton out of the fridge.

"So are they coming back for Turkey Day?" Jenna asked, drumming her coconut nails on the island. "Yea. They come back tomorrow night." He replied, opening it and drinking it.

"So. How are we doing with this friends with extras thing?" Jenna said, dragging the conversation in another direction entirely, her fingers going from tapping to playing with the napkin holder.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Me either. I mean its fun.."

"But?" Chris asked, his eyes snapping to hers, looking at her expectantly.

"But. Nothing. It's fun." She replied simply, fishing around in her bag for that green sharpie she just knew she had. Finding it after a few moments, she quickly took a paper napkin from the holder and scrawled something quickly.

_'_I'm really starting to like you. I don't want you with anyone else._' _She wrote, hurrying to the living room and ducking behind one of the couches so she didn't have to face him if things didn't happen the way she planned.

"Jen!" Chris's voice called into the empty space, looking around for her. He checked the lower level, the living room last. "Jen." He called again, knowing he found her when he saw her heels peeking out from the back of the couch. "I know you're over there." He said softly, kneeling down so he could crawl over to her.

"Yea?" She asked, peeking out from behind the couch like a scared child, her large brown eyes questioning.

"Me too."

A broad smile appeared on Jenna's face within seconds. "You mean it?" She asked, just like when her mother had promised her that Cabbage Patch doll from FAO Schwartz when she was 7. She instantly felt lame.

"I wouldn't say something I don't mean." He replied simply, looking her in the eyes.

"Well in that case..." Jenna trailed off and crawled over to where he was, both of them still on all 4's. It didn't take long for his lips to find hers, and as soon as they did, she felt the electricity coursing through her body, her need to be with him overtaking her senses. Chris's hands moved from her hair to her waist, rolling her on top of him, their bodies pressed together.

"God Jen." He moaned as her lips moved from his to his neck, nibbling at his collarbone. Chris was usually the one in control, but he didn't care at the moment, especially the way her tongue was running the length of his neck, nearly driving him over the edge. Biting down softly once more, Chris couldn't do it anymore. Rolling her over, so she was on the bottom, he plunged his tongue deeper into her mouth, one hand holding her arm above her head, the other making its way down her body and onto her inner thigh.

"Touch me." Jenna breathed, using her free hand to work her black A.P.C. tights over her hips.

"As you wish." Chris said with a smile, kissing her lips once more before pulling them down all the way, revealing her black lace panties. His lips moved back to hers, his hand still in between her legs, pushing his thumb against her underwear. He could feel the wetness, and he longed to have himself inside her. Pulling the lace to the side, his hand delved in between her folds, slipping one finger into her entrance, pumping it in and out before adding a second.

"Oh fuck." Jenna breathed, her back arching attempting to meet her lips with his. Chris smiled at this, pushing her back down and pumping faster. His hand firmly on her stomach, he stopped her from moving up towards him, enjoying this form of "torture" that he was now inflicting. "Oh god-." Jenna attempted as she felt herself getting closer.

"Say my name." Chris said to her huskily, getting harder with each passing moment.

"Chr-" Jenna attempted.

"Say it." He urged further.

"Chris." She groaned, coming as soon as his name left her lips.

"I love it when you say my name." Chris said with a smile, his fingers still inside her.

"Yea. You love it when I do this?" Jenna asked seductively, arching up towards him, forcing his fingers to curl inside her.

"I adore it." He breathed, his body still on top of hers.

"Good." Jenna breathed, wrapping her legs around his waist, drawing him, and his erection, closer to her.

"Jen..don't." Chris breathed, staring into her dark eyes.

"Why not?" She asked innocently, licking her lips.

"Because. You're a virgin." He said the last part with a dropped tone as if it was a secret.

"True." Jenna said, her brain starting to take over her emotions.

"So. You want to stop?" Chris asked, sitting up and running his hands through his hair.

"No. We can just..kiss." Jenna suggested. And kiss they did....

_Bordeaux, France_

_5:00(About 11:00 in US)_

"It's really nice here Jacques." Massie commented as they walked the grounds of the chateau, something they'd been doing for about an hour now.

"Thank you. Its nice to come here and just, hang out you know?" Jacques reasoned, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans as they passed the gardens.

"Yea. I know what you mean. Especially when you're hanging out with hot company." Massie remarked with a giggle. As soon as she finished the last syllable, she mentally slapped herself. She was not supposed to flirt with Jacques.

"You are way hotter than I am." Jacques commented, his smile melting her body to the core.

"Ha. Sure. You probably go for those pretty model types." Massie smirked, trying to downplay her opinion of herself, although she knew confidence was important.

"No. I go for brunettes, preferably shorter than me, pretty of course, confident."

"I wonder who fits that description." Massie said, playing the stereotypical "dumb blonde"(A/N:no offense ppls most blondies i know are supa-dupa smart. but i digress) role for a moment. But she had a feeling it was directed to a very picky alpha from Westchester County, NY.

"Dah-lings." A voice called to the pair as they continued their stroll. Turning around, they found Bridgette and Kenneth, holding hands as they walked towards them. Bridgette glowed, a smile permanently plastered on her face. Kenneth seemed to work wonders on her attitude. Her hands shoved into her oversized gray Stella McCartney cape, her nose practically glowed red from the cold.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked as she reached them, her hand still glued to Kenneth's.

"Walking." Massie replied, feeling warm against the cold in her her fur collared cashmere cardigan.

"Fun. Can we join?" She asked, looking at Jacques and Massie for consent.

"Yea." Massie agreed readily although she was enjoying her "alone time" with Jacques. But having other people there would be good. Especially if she was trying to be a model girlfriend.

So the four fell into step, Massie in her dark green Chloe sweater dress, cashmere sweater and tan Juicy Couture boots, Bridgette in her gray cape, black Yves St. Laurent leggings and Sand Ugg boots and the boys in similar peacoats and jeans.

"So Mass. Have you talked to Derr?" Bridgette inquired and Massie couldn't determine whether she was trying to be helpful or attempt to make her look like some type of slut. Either way she answered. "No."

"Oh, so you want to go shopping?" She asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Sure." Massie agreed. She knew better than to turn that type of oppurtunity down.

"We'll hit the Cours de l'Intendance then." Brigette replied. "Are you guys coming?" she asked, looking at the boys.

"Oui." Jacques answered, his eyes drifting to Massie as he said it.

"Its all set then." Bridgette declared, pulling her cellphone out of her grey crossbody Stella McCartney for LeSportsac bag.

"Yea." Massie replied, her eyes still glued to Jacques. She should really be more mindful of those looks....


	50. Scandalous Pt 2

**6:00**

**Josh's Estate**

**November 23**

"I wonder if our families will be getting together like this every day." Alicia asked while changing the channel on Josh's flat screen. She'd never really imagined his room in her head, or her really being in it, ever. And now that she was, she had to admit, it was a little different than she'd anticipated. The walls were a dark blue, and his soccer jerseys were pinned on the wall. He possessed a queen sized bed, with a black on black comforter set. On his wall, a flat screen was mounted, Wii right below it.

"Hopefully." Josh answered, flopping next to her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yea. I have fun with you." She replied, looking into his chocolate brown eyes in adoration.

"Same here Riviera." He replied, his lips meeting hers briefly.

"Have you talked to Liv?" Alicia asked releasing herself gently from his grip, laying on her back and pulling her knees up.

"No." Josh answered, watching her stomach move up and down as she breathed.

"Are you going to?" Alicia asked, half curious, half concerned.

"I think so. We don't really talk since the incident." He replied, not really wanting to think about the hard decision they'd had to make.

"Oh." Alicia said quietly, twirling a lock of her hair around her pink 'ElePhantastic' fingers.

"Yea. Want to play Wii?" Josh asked, trying to get off of the subject as quickly as possible.

"Not really. I want to talk." She replied, staring up at his ceiling fan.

"Okay. What about." Josh inquired. This could be fun.

"Us." She replied, gulping down her inhibitions and letting her eyes float to him.

Josh stayed silent, his face serene.

"How do you feel about me?" She asked, hoping she wasn't a cheap lay disguised in fancy 'girlfriend' packaging.

"I really like you." He replied with a grin, looking over at her.

"Good." Alicia replied, her hands resting on her stomach.

"Why these questions all of a sudden?" Josh inquired, his eyes blazing into hers.

"Because...I think you're the one I want to give it to." Alicia bit her lip as she said this, fidgeting with her hair once again. She'd never told that to anyone before.

A smile spread across his face as he assessed the seriousness of her words. "Are you serious?" Josh asked, looking at her in a new light.

"Yea. Not right now, i'll be 14 in December, but even then is too early. I want to be at least 15 or 16 before I do it." Alicia decided, playing with the diamond A that hung off of her Tiffany necklace.

"Cool." Josh mused, leaning his head back.

"So until then....we can do other stuff." Alicia assured, thinking about Josh's fingers and the way they expertly navigated her body. Her eyes closing languidly, she began to get get lost in her thoughts, forgetting that Josh sat a few feet away from her. Biting down slightly on her lip, she continued on her fantasy, imagining his hand roaming her body as she yelled out profanities and cursed herself for allowing herself to become so undone. An involuntary moan left her lips, causing Josh's attention to focus solely on her.

"Leesh?" He asked, watching her hips arch off of the bed and move in small thrusts.

"Yea?" She asked, stopping her actions and staring up at him, her bronze cheeks glowing red in embarrassment.

"What were you doing?" He asked, a mischevious smirk on his lips.

"Thinking." She replied, turning onto her side and avoiding his gaze.

"About what?" He pried, and she could here his body getting closer to him.

"Something." Alicia said, flustered beyond belief.

"Me possibly?" Josh challenged, knowing the answer.

"Possibly." She replied with a grin.

_``Grandma's House_

_Orlando, Florida_

_6:23_

"Sara, Sari and Mandi are here." Claire heard her grandmother yell upstairs. Closing her white MacBook she unfolded her light wash Acne jean clad legs and trotted down the stairs, her lustrous blonde hair bouncing behind her.

"Hey Sara. Sari. Mandi." Claire said with a smile, resisting the urge to scrunch up her nose at their ensembles, all from Abercrombie, Hollister, Old Navy and such, a habit picked up by Massie.

"Hey Claire." Sara said with a smile hugging her first, her short dark hair covering Claire's face. Mandi and Sari followed after. They hurried up the flight of stairs, disappearing behind the white wood door.

"So. C. Have you missed us?" Sari asked, twirling her curly brown locks around her fingers.

"I saw you guys yesterday." Claire replied, self-conciously wrapping her arms around her waist, crinkling her turquoise cashmere, tie-dye Micheal Kors sweater. She felt as if she was constantly being judged by them and these where supposedly the "besties of the century".

"Yea. I know. But you're supposed to miss us." Sari replied, crinkling her pig like nose. Although her nose was like that of a pig, it wasn't a disability to her features. In fact it was her _thing. _Surrounding her nose she possessed endearing grey eyes and bee-stung lips that rivaled Angelina's.

"So then. Yes. I miss you." Claire forced, plopping back down on the bed, her turquoise converse hanging over the edge.

"Good." Mandi replied with a grin, her soft child-like features masking her viciousness. "What'd you think of Forrest and John?" she asked, plopping down into the armchair and crossing her long legs.

"They're alright I guess." Claire replied, plopping onto the bed next to Sari.

"Just alright?" Sari pressed, her brown ringlets falling in her face as she dug through her patent leather midnight blue Coach tote, retrieving her blue iPod from the bottom.

"Yea." Claire replied, becoming increasingly restless in the company of them. "I have a boyfriend."

"Oh yea. I forgot. Cammy." Mandi said, joining in with a snort, her large brown eyes cutting to Claire.

"His name is Cam." Claire replied, fiddling with her cubic zirconia tennis bracelet.

"Well. Cam. Is he hot?" Sara asked, her hair framing her interesting features attractively as she stared up at Claire.

"I wouldn't date anyone ugly." Claire said with a soft laugh, running her hands through her hair.

"You better not." Mandi declared. "I want pics." She demanded, grabbing the blue Chocolate that sat inside of Claire's blue Vanessa Bruno bag. Scrolling through, her Totally Tangerine toes curled as she found them.

"Fuck he's hot." Mandi breathed, showing Sara who nearly fell off of the bed to see. "He is." Sara remarked, taking the phone from Mandi for further examination, her Teal The Cows Come Home nails navigating through them frantically.

"You guys are too kuh-ute together." She squealed.

"Oh god." Claire groaned, knowing she must have found the picture of them in a lip lock at the fields. It was taken by Dylan, the queen of candids, and she'd given Claire the bag Claire had now in exchange for the guarantee that the picture would stay there.

"Who is this hottie?" Sari shrieked, getting on the 'snooping in Claire's phone' bandwagon. Claire took the phone from her to get a better look.

"Josh." She replied in a bored tone, handing it back to them.

"He's beautiful." Sari swooned, always the hopeless romantic. "Status C?" She questioned her eyes still on the phone.

"Taken. By Alicia. The spanish girl in my phone." Claire replied lazily, opening her Mac back up and opening up an iChat. Cam was on, which made her heart flutter in anticipation. "Wanna talk to Cam?" She chirped, knowing the answer.

"Um. Duh." Mandi said as if it should be obvious, hurrying to Claire's side, wanting to get her choice spot.

"As you wish." Claire said with a smile, connecting the call.

"Hey babe." Cam answered, a smile on her face.

"Hey." Claire replied, a blush creeping up her face as it always did when she saw him.

"Who are the people around you?" He asked in confusion.

"Sari, Sara and Mandi." Claire replied, pointing to them.

"Hi guys." Cam said with his crooked half smile, and Claire could hear the audible sighs behind her. Claire chuckled. She didn't know he was _that _beautiful.

_``Dylan's apartment_

_7:00_

"When are you guys coming over?" Dylan groaned as she sat on the bar stool in her kitchen. "In like 10 minutes Dyl." Kristen assured. "We do have to trek all the way to _SoHo._"

"Whatever." Dylan said with a scoff, meant in the most joking of ways.

"We'll be there in a few. Calm down babes." Allison's voice coming through the receiver.

"Mkay. See you when you get here." Dylan replied, tapping her The It Color nails on the granite island and rubbing her 'begin again' lips together. Hitting end on her Scoop, she went to her previous occupation of texting Massie, who was surprisingly still awake even though it was 1:00 AM in France. Massie had been filling her in on all of the Juicy details concerning Jacques and how they nearly kissed a few times during their viewing of Pirates Of The Caribbean. Dylan was happy for her, but at the same time, she couldn't help but think about Derrick. She didn't want Jacques causing a rift between the group. They were no longer the PC, more like the Pretty Briarwood Committee Boys. The PBCB if you will, and she knew they'd go right on back to that road of awkwardness if things continued the way they were going.

Hearing the loud buzzer ring, she hopped off of the bar stool, her gray floral print Lover mini dress moving as she ran towards the door.

"Hello dah-ling." Allison cooed, her green cheetah print D&G dress making an entrance before she did. Kissing Dylan on both cheeks, she glided past her into the living room, plopping onto one of the couches. Next entered Kristen, enveloping Dylan in a warm hug. Zach next, hugging her politely and lastly Zach who proceeded to press his lips against hers, her body immediately reacting to his touch.

"Er, you're in the doorway." Allison yelled to them, breaking their passionate kiss and turning Dylan the same color as her hair.

"Oops." Dylan remarked, grabbing Jake's hand and pulling him gently inside.

"Thanks for the invite." He replied sarcastically, his arm slung around her waist carelessly.

"Always." Dylan replied.

"Where's Madeline and Kerri?" Kristen inquired, her eyes trained on The Little Mermaid movie that played on the screen.

"Out with Max and Gemma." Dylan replied, referring to their sisters' best friends that resided in the city, but went to glamorous boarding school, so them getting together was truly a rare event.

"Oh." Kristen replied, her blonde locks fanning out over the arm of the couch.

"So what are we doing t'nite?" Dylan asked, stifling a small yawn. She'd been up and down all day, mostly entertaining Taylor in between shooting, going out for Starbucks, acting all touristy by going to the Empire State building.

"Party at Frieda's." Allison suggested, her head cradled in Zach's lap.

"Where's that?" Dylan inquired, joining Kristen on the couch.

"Old warehouse in the meatpacking district." Allison replied, rubbing her temples.

"Alright. Lets go then. You girlies can borrow some of my stuff." Dylan replied, making her way to her bedroom, Allison and Kristen in tow.

--8:12

After what seemed like forever, the three emerged, dripping in expensive scents and radiating repressed sexuality. Dylan wore a cream ruffle skirt, a brown tank and a black belt, tying everything together. Mindful of the weather she wore patterned Falke tights and a fur collar coat. Allison twirled a little to show off her outfit, clad in a cream T-Bags jacquard mini dress, a gray rabbit fur coat and gray Marciano pumps. Lastly, there was Kristen, looking positively radiant in a black strapless mini dress, lace tights and metallic Gisueppe Zanotti pumps.

"You guys look hot." Zach commented in appreciation.

"We know." Allison commented with an overconfident smirk, rubbing her DuWop Lip Venom lips together.

"Lets go." Dylan urged, wanting to get out of her stifling loft, taking care not to fall as she walked down the cobblestone street that lay outside her building.

"Where's your car?" Kristen asked Jake, shivering slightly from the cold.

"It's here." Jake answered, opening the door to the towncar, everyone sliding in with him. It was a tight fit, all 5 people in the car, but they made it work. "I should have gotten the limo." Allison thought aloud, not able to cross her legs in such a confined space.

--8:45

Once they entered the party, the sounds of Bad Girl by Rihanna pulsed and the smells of Ketel, Parliaments and what they all believed to be stifling amounts of Axe or Old Spice flooded their senses.

"God." Allison breathed, holding back a cough.

"I know." Kristen replied, fanning the air in front of her.

"Hey Frieda." Allison called, a Brazilian girl with stunning features and cat-like brown eyes snapping her head to Allison.

"Hey babe." The girl cooed, her tulle skirt flouncing as she walked.

"Nice party." Allison said as she air kissed the girl.

Frieda maneuvering to give hugs and kisses to everyone, she left just as swiftly as she'd come, getting back to her guests. The song Just Dance by Lady Gaga blared through the surround sound and Dylan could feel herself bobbing to the beat, the music sweeping her into a music-induced trance. That and the fact she was practically getting high off of the air.

--12:08

"Ready to go?" Allison slurred, tipping slightly in her gray pumps.

"Yea." Dylan replied, her lipstick smeared, holding onto Jake for support.

"You guys are so drunk." Kristen said with a laugh, perfectly sober and still in party mode.

"I am not." Dylan said with a laugh, her head swimming as she sat in the limo.

"I am." Allison admitted, pulling her hair onto one side of her face, her head nuzzled into Zach's coat.

"Where are we going back to first?" Kristen asked, taking a gulp of water.

"My house." Dylan slurred. Her mother was on a date with nameless guy #21 and Dylan knew how these dates ended. Her mom would come bounding in at 6:00 AM in the same clothes she wore the day before.

"S'okay with me." Jake replied, leaning his head against the door, clearly tipsy but not shit-faced.

"Same here." Zach replied, awake and as alert as he was that morning. Drinking was just not his style.

**7:21**

**Daily Grind Studio**

**November 24th**

--

A loud bustling set was _not _the most ideal place to nurse a serious hangover. Clutching onto whatever brain cells she had left Dylan adjusted the gray Prada aviators that sat on her face.

"You okay?" Taylor asked as he handed her her wheat bagel.

"No." Dylan groaned, thinking of the multiple cocktails that had gotten her in the position in the first place. Thank god for Kris, who had given her water and aspirin and forced her into bed, otherwise she wouldn't be able to stand.

"Rough night?" He said with a smile, knowing the answer.

"Yea." Dylan replied, pulling her dark blue Crumpet cardigan tighter around her body.

"What happened?" He asked, looking at her from under his long dark lashes.

"Party. Never again." She replied shortly, her Gargantuan Green nails clutching her Starbucks mug harder.

"I see." Taylor replied with a smirk, his eyes combing her body, stopping at her halter, floral print Catherine Malandrino halter dress. Well the length more so than any thing else. It hit her mid-thigh and with the way she had her legs crossed he got a nearly perfect view of her black Myla underwear.

"It's not polite to stare." Dylan said while tilting her coffee towards her lips, her eyes still hidden by the aviators.

"I know." Taylor replied with a blush, his eyes now glued to the floor, tracing the cracks in the concrete as if his life depended on it.

"Then why are you?" She asked her dark blue suede Miu Miu pumps tapping. Pressing her lips together, she could taste her Angel food cake lipgloss.

"I'm not." Taylor denied, taking a seat in the chair next to hers.

"Why not?" Dylan said with a smile, feeling bold.

"I..I don't-" Taylor stammered, obviously taken aback by her retort. "Let's get breakfast." he said suddenly, attempting to forget the conversation like an ancient language.

"Okay." Dylan replied confused, standing up and grabbing her large green BCBG envelope clutch.

Leading her over to the food services table, Dylan rolled her eyes. Doughnuts? Did he honestly think she would go near them?

"Eat one." Taylor commanded, grabbing a glazed doughnut with pink frosting and rainbow sprinkles.

"No." Dylan resisted, willing herself not to cave.

"Yes." Taylor urged, handing her a glazed one.

"No." She said turning her face away.

"You will."

"Will not."

"You will."

"Make me." Dylan said with a smirk, waiting for him to back down.

"Fine." Taylor replied, grabbing her arm and closing the 6 inch gap that lie between them. Their bodies now wedged together, his Polo cologne smelled even stronger.

"You wouldn't dare." She breathed, her body tingling each place he came into contact with her.

"I would." He growled, his lips pressing against hers for a few seconds before releasing, Dylan's brain frazzled even more so now than before. As if something possessed her body, or it may have had something to do with the leftover Ketel in her system, she didn't pull back. She pressed on, her lips parting to taste the sweetness that was his mouth.

--

Licking her sugar coated fingers, she finished the last of the glazed doughnut and sucked her digits clean, chasing it down with orange juice. Never had fried bread tasted so good.

"Told you." Taylor said with a smile, his hand tracing hers.

"Told me wha-?" Dylan asked, her mouth still semi-full.

"You'd eat the doughnut." He replied, cocking his head toward her.

"Oh yea." Dylan remembered, pulling her hair out of the messy bun and putting it back up again. Her mind still reeled as she thought about what had taken place a few minutes before. Then **he **crossed her mind, pervading her fragile thoughts and allowing guilt to stab away at her heart. Looking into Taylor's eyes, which were once so inviting but now reminding her of what she'd done, she felt the proverbial walls closing in on her and she felt the need to get out. **Now.**

"Er. Tay, I gotta go." Dylan said hurriedly, standing up and grabbing her clutch, ready to take her leave. His dark brown eyes filled with worry and his arm moved to stop her. "Why?" He asked, her forearm in his possession.

"My best friend is in a crisis, and I need to get over there." She lied smoothly, pulling her shades over her eyes and showing him her Blackberry bold for emphasis. Hurrying out of the studio as quickly as her legs would carry her, she disappeared into a yellow cab knowing she needed to get over there, as soon as possible.

Jake's Apartment

Upper East Side, NY

9:07

"I do not want to watch The Office." Kristen said with a laugh, curling her lean legs up to her waist, rolling closer to him, his arm brushing her tan, plaid shirt clad stomach.

"Fine." Jake decided, changing it to That's 70's Show, which he knew was one of Kristen's favorites.

"Yay." She said lighting up, stretching out her gray LaRok short clad legs and leaning against one of his many down pillows. "I knew you would enjoy-" He was cut off by the door opening, revealing a discombobulated Dylan, who looked as if she was on the verge of tears. Jake immediately stood up from his position on the bed and wrapped his arms around her, Dylan burying her head into his camel-colored button-up.

"What happened?" He asked after releasing her. Dylan looked stared down at her Gargantuan Green nails, a sign that she'd done something wrong.

"I did something. Bad." She breathed out, her green eyes focusing on some inanimate object.

"Like what?" Jake asked, concern in his eyes.

"I kind of kissed someone." She said in one breath, her eyes now on the floor, hugging her dark blue and black Marc by Marc Jacobs coat tighter around her body. Uncomfortable silence and awkwardness, no one moved or said anything, and Kelso's jokes fell on deaf ears.

"Are you serious?" Jake said after what seemed like a millennia. His voice was low, his face stony and calculated.

"Yea." Dylan replied, her voice cracking as she looked up.

"Get out." He replied, not even looking in her direction.

"Are you serious?" She asked, looking to Kristen for support but the toned blonde just played with her assorted bangles.

"Very. Now leave." Jake repeated, sounding as if he could murder her if he dared to look at her. Dylan's hand went up to her face, tears now flowing freely. Wiping slowly, she managed to salvage some of her liquid liner but she knew that it didn't help much. Realizing that Jake ceased to acknowledge her being there, she turned on her Miu Miu heel and strutted out of the room, leaving the scene with some semblance of dignity.

"Jake. Are you okay?" Kristen asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yea." Jake assured, his head still bowed.

"You're not." Kristen said, not believing him for a second. Hopping off of the bed she pulled a black and red soccer ball from her bag and showed it to him, a devious smile on her face. "Want me to kick your ass in Central Park?" She asked, balancing the ball expertly on her foot.

"You'll never kick my ass." Jake said with a smirk, looking up at her.

"Prove it." Kristen said, challenge blatantly displayed in her voice.

"Fine." He answered, getting up from the bed and heading over to his dressers to change. "Are you sure you won't be too cold in that?" He asked, surveying her pairing of a plaid shirt, shorts and Puma sneakers.

"I'm sure." Kristen assured with a cocky smirk, grabbing her knit wool Marc by Marc Jacobs coat from his arm chair.

-- 12:03

"I so kicked your ass." Kristen said with a smirk as the two strolled through Central Park, the ball passing between their feet.

"I admit it. You did." Jake said with a smile, the ball being returned to him.

"Yes." Kristen said in victory, a smile on plastered on her face. "Okay. I'm officially cold." Kristen announced as the wind whipped and bit at her bare legs. She could barely feel her lower body.

"Okay lets get to your building then." Jake announced, worry slightly overtaking him when she began to shiver. Shorts in November did not equal happy.

-- 12:26

"Okay. Ready." Kristen announced as she reemerged from her closet in Citizens jeans, a yellow tank top, Juicy Couture terry cloth hoodie, Coach shoes and a Dooney & Burke bag.

"You look so Westchester." Jake commented with a smirk, looking her up and down.

"So what." Kristen defended, feeling slightly self-concious because of his comment.

"So are you seriously going down to Dean & Deluca dressed like _that?_" Jake asked, his eyes glued to her tank top with A&F emblazoned across the chest.

"No." She replied, biting her MAC lipglass lip and returning to her closet. Coming out a few minutes later, she could see Jake's face visibly relax. She now wore straight leg True Religions, a grey tank top and a caramel colored blouse. "You are so queer. Judging women's fashion like that." Kristen shot, her eyes boring into Jake's.

"Well, Alice is my mother and Ashley **is **my sister. What do you expect?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest, his plaid, brown coat crinkling as he did so.

"True." Kristen commented, pulling her coat back on and slipping on navy blue Heaven boat shoes. "Lets go then." She said with a smirk, tossing her loose blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Yes. Lets." Jake replied, taking his arm into hers.

Jenna's Estate

Westchester, NY

1:00

"Do not cheat Mass." Jenna chided into her silver Blackberry Curve as she repainted her nails Vintage Vamp red.

"I won't." Massie promised, but Jenna could practically see the brunette's eyes rolling. "You're lying." Jenna said with a smirk, finishing her right pinky.

"You have got to stop doing that." Massie said in annoyed tone.

"I can't help if you're so transparent." She retorted, moving onto her waterproof liner.

"I am not." Massie defended.

"You are. But I have to go. I'm going over to Chris's." Jenna replied, air kissing the phone and clicking end, heading off into her walk-in so she could retrieve her taupe BCBGirls heels that she planned to wear for the day. Easing her dark wash jeans over her small hips and pulling waffle knit Burberry top over her torso, she pulled her vintage Chanel 2.55 onto her arm and exited her room, pulling her wine colored Burberry trench with her.

--

"Hey Chris." Jenna said with a smile as she entered his estate, her arms wrapping around his neck as they embraced. Pushing her lips against his, she felt him respond with a smile, his hands wrapped around her waist.

"That was a nice hello." Chris replied with a smile, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear delicately. "Only for you." She replied with a smirk, her hand trailing his graphic tee clad shirt.

"My room. In 5." He whispered into her ear, pulling her closer to him and trailing her body with a hand lightly, sending shivers through her body.

"You better be there in 2." She replied, handing him her coat carelessly and mounting the steps.

Chateau

Bordeaux, France

8:00(2:00 in US)

Massie crossed and uncrossed her legs as she sat in the movie theatre. They were on their 4th movie of the day, it was now A Walk To Remember, and if it wasn't for Jacques, she might have slit her throat when they had started Pulp Fiction.

Her friends had been calling her throughout the day and warning her not to hook up with Jacques, but the more they told her not to, the more she felt compelled to do so. His hand now sat close to hers, and if Massie moved slightly to the right, they would be touching. Plus, Massie was feeling extra adventurous. On account of her outfit that is. She wore a white mini skirt, which had been picked up with Bridgette in a flea market, a far stretch from Louis and Prada, a draped lilac halter top, Alexander McQueen biker jacket and quilted Dior shoe boots, her black Balenciaga bag sitting a few inches from her feet.

"I hate this movie." Jacques commented, his smile visible even in the dim light. "Me too." Massie replied with a smirk, her eyes dancing with naughty thoughts.

"Lets watch the Notebook." Massie suggested, knowing full well it made her blubber like a baby every time she viewed the damned thing.

"Dirty Dancing." Jacques challenged, wiggling his slightly thick brows.

"Why don't we make our own movie?" Massie said boldly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as her eyes stared into his.

"Why not?" Jacques said with a smirk, his hand reaching out to stroke her face.

"I'll be Carrie, and you'll be Mr. Big." She replied, his hand feeling soft against her skin. "Sounds right to me." Jacques said with a smirk, leaning in towards her Dior Granny Smith LipKiss lips. A million thoughts raced through her head as she felt them drawing closer, the feeling magnetic. They were almost touching now, she was sure of it, and she knew that if she only thought about herself, they might be doing a little more than friendly hugs in France.

But then Derrick crossed her mind, his beautiful eyes piercing her mind, reminding her who she loved and who she wanted to give her life, virginity, and love to. She thought about them after college, her working as Editor in Chief of Elle or Vogue and him being a successful soccer player or stock broker. She thought about her throwing up in their Manhattan apartment as he ran out to buy her that dreaded pee-stick also known as a pregnancy test. She imagined moving to somewhere like upstate New York to raise their three kids, two twin girls one older boy, and her working from home. She imagined it all. And thats what she wanted. With him.

But it was too late.

Their lips were now pressed together, and Massie felt herself responding. Oh shit.

**A/N: **I know you've been waiting FOREVER for this. I'm sorry. But i'll make it up some kind of way. This is a REALLY long chappy...so yea. R+R!!! Oh yea. 50th Chappy! yay!!!


	51. I'm Scared

**A/N: **I am back! lol. it hasn't been long anyway, but I digress. AND for all those Massington lovers, have no fear. Just read on. i'm sad that u guys want to stop reading just because their relationship gets a little rocky. That happens in EVERY relationship. no one is cookie cutter, mary jane and tom lovely. Just doesn't happen. And drama makes for an interesting story does it not? But yea. R+R! ILY as always.

**8:07(2:07 in US)**

**Bordeaux, France**

**November 24th**

"Stop." Massie urged, pulling away from him, instructing herself more than Jacques.

"What happened?" Jacques asked, his hand still on her leg.

"I can't do this-" Massie's eyes welled up with tears as she looked into Jacques silvery green eyes.

"Derrick." He cut off, a small smile perched on his lips.

"Why are you smiling?" Massie asked, concerned. She was _Massie Block_. He was supposed to be upset over this. "And what do you mean Derrick?"

"I know you love him, and we have fun together but I think we both know that we could never do more than hook up. I'm not really the relationship type." Jacques replied, one of his spiky locks flicking into his face.

"Yea, I know. Can we just forget about this?" Massie pleaded, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Of course." He replied with a grin, his perfectly straight, perfectly white teeth gleaming back at her. "Are you going to tell him?" Jacques asked, his eyes trained on her.

"I don't know yet. I don't want to, but at the same time, he's been completely honest with me, so I think I owe the same to him." Massie concluded, toying with the idea of hopping back on a plane and getting to him as soon as possible. But she knew it was impossible. Only five more days.

"So are we friends?" Jacques asked, hope in his eyes.

"Yea." Massie replied with a smirk. Jacques was just so flipping amazing. Kind, considerate, humble. The _exact _opposite of Derrick. But she loved Derrick, not him. She'd never considered herself cheating on her boyfriend, she was too classy, smart...anything that would exclude her from that group of girls that _cheated _in general.

She thought about the last conversation she'd had with him. He'd predicted her infidelity.

He knew her _too _well.

Pulling her Balenciaga bag up onto her lap, she toyed with her iPhone, considering whether she should call him or not.

"Ay, I'm going to get some Skittles from the kitchen." Jacques whispered to her before getting up to leave. She now had privacy. Essentially. Bridgette and Kenneth sat on the couch in front of her, but they had fallen asleep in each other's arms hours before.

Going through her contacts, she stopped at his name, her Gold Fiction nail hovering over the touch screen. Her mind zoomed in a million directions. _It isn't the right time._ She decided, dropping her phone into her bag, at the very bottom, hidden beneath the perfume, hairpins and miscellaneous items. Therefore, she wouldn't be compelled to even think about it. And it was definitely hard.

Pulling her gold iPod from her bag, she shoved one bud in her ear, blasting a song by The Pharcyde, the world dissipating before her vibrant amber eyes.

**10:03 AM**

**Riviera Estate**

**November 29th**

"I'll see you in 20." Alicia cooed into the phone, excitement coursing through her body as she hung up her sidekick. Massie was back.

Pulling her purple and red Tartan Philosophy di Alberta Feretti trapeze dress over her head, she slipped on her gray ribbed Miu Miu tights soon after, her outfit nearly complete. Blowdrying her hair stick straight, she grabbed her purple velvet Belle by Sigerson Morrison flats, in a hurry to leave.

--

"Mommy take me to Mass's please." Alicia called into the hallway, easing her mustard yellow Chanel 2.55 onto her shoulder. Adjusting her double bow headband, she waited for a response.

"Okay." She heard from down the corridor, and she soon found herself inside her mother's Lexus SUV. The drive for her seemed excruciatingly long, although it was a short five minute drive away.

--

"God i've missed you!" Alicia shrieked as she ran to embrace her best friend, nearly crushing the wind out of the small girl.

"Me too. You're crushing me Leesh." Massie said with a smile, her face turning red from the pressure of the hug. For such a thin girl, you wouldn't have guessed Alicia had that much strength.

"Sorry." Alicia breathed, plopping onto Massie's bed and throwing her bag to the floor. "So..What happened while you were in France?" She asked, her face turning serious.

"I'm waiting for everyone else before I tell you." Massie announced, her hands on her non-existant hips. "But..." Massie's eyes glittering in excitement. "Let me show you what I bought you."

Alicia immediately perked up at the idea, her eyes darting to the black garment bag hanging on a hook. "Mine?" She asked hopefully.

"Yup." Massie said, pulling the white dress from the bag gingerly.

Alicia's eyes combed the dress greedily, her hands fingering the beading as she took the dress from Massie. "I luh-v you." She exclaimed, throwing her arms around her neck, crushing the dress between them.

"Love you too hun." Massie replied, wrapping her arms around Alicia.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." A voice called into the room, and Alicia spun on her heel to locate the source. Claire.

"Hey." She exclaimed, reaching the blonde before Massie. "Sup Leesh." Claire said with a smile, hugging her and then Massie.

"Okay. Claire, I have something for you." Massie announced, disappearing into her closet and returning with a small silver bracelet.

"Oh. It's pretty." Claire said with a wide grin, holding out her thin wrist. "Yea. I got it at a little boutique." Massie replied, clearly enjoying the praise she got because she bestowed gifts upon them. Next to arrive was Kristen, her silk, navy blue flats clapping against the hardwood floor.

"Kristen!" Claire shrieked, rushing into the blonde's arms before letting everyone else get their hugs. Alicia loved having all her friends around her, it felt so right. And she was so glad that Nina the Obscena was out of her life once again. The girl was just so gross. Even if she did wear Lanvin and Chloe.

She could hear a shriek coming from Kristen as she received her gift, a black Prada satchel, that Alicia knew cost some serious cash. She felt almost disgusted with her dress.

Jenna arrived next, her reddish-brown hair fanning around her as she walked. "Hey!" She said excitedly, hugging everyone before gushing over her silk chiffon dress.

Lastly was Dylan, who was careful to avoid the death gaze of Kristen, leaving Alicia to ponder why the girls had shared such an exchange. "Hey Mass." The redhead gushed, wrapping her arms around Massie's small neck.

"So what's been going on since I've been gone?" Massie asked, plopping down on her floor, everyone following to form a circle around her circular white shag rug. "You first." Massie urged, her eyes focused on Dylan, and Alicia knew that she wasn't the only one who'd seen the tension between her and Kristen.

"Well..." Dylan fidgeted and bit her lip. "I was in the city for the holidays and I was confined to the fricking _set _till at least 12 every day." She groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Did you meet any celebs?" Claire asked eagerly, perking up.

"Yea. Drew Barrymore and Taylor Lautner." She replied, her eyes shifting to the floor as she thought about Taylor. She hadn't spoken to him since yesterday.

"Is he hot?" Alicia asked, already knowing the answer. She was jealous. Officially.

"Um. Duh." Claire interjected, sliding her Forever 21 bangles higher up her arm.

"So what happened?" She asked, ignoring Claire.

"Er, we talked." Dylan replied lamely. But no one was buying it.

"Oh. So you're not going to tell him you fucking made out with him?" Kristen said with a sneer, glaring daggers at the redhead across from her.

"You did what?" Massie shrieked, her eyes cutting to Dylan. "Does Jake know?" She asked.

"Yea he knows. We broke up." Dylan replied quietly, using the back of her NARS eyeliner pencil to trace patterns in the rug.

"Aw. Dyl." Claire said with a frown, reaching over to hug her. But Alicia did nothing. And neither did anyone else.

"Anyway." Dylan replied, her eyes glued to the pants of her black of her Paul and Joe jumper. "What did you do?" Dylan asked Massie, firing the heat back onto her.

"It's France. I hung out and me and Bridge got pretty close. I also hung out with Jacques and Kenneth. They are actually pretty amazing." Massie replied with a perma-smile. Alicia could tell she was hiding something. It was something in the way her amber eyes shifted about.

"Cut the shit. What happened with J?" Jenna asked, doing Alicia's job for her.

"We we stopped a second later. I promise."Her eyes welled up with tears. Alicia had the urge to wrap her arms around her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Best friend or not, Derrick and her were exes, no matter in how she came to acquire him, or how long their relationship lasted, he was still her friend.

"Fucked up Mass." Claire replied quietly. Alicia knew that her and Derrick were close, him and Kristen too.

"Seriously. You need to tell him." Kristen added, pulling her Seven jean clad legs into a pretzel.

"I know." Massie replied quietly, wiping away a stray tear with the back of her hand. "I love him guys. I really do." Her voice broke as she said this, her voice becoming hoarse and raspy. "I want him forever. I don't want to hurt him...ever." Another tear made its way down her cheek, meandering until it reached her chin where it dropped onto her yellow Jason Wu dress.

"We know Mass." Claire said, laying a hand on Massie's back and rubbing calming circles.

"I support you." Alicia piped up first, enveloping the now shaking Massie in a hug.

"Me too." Jenna added, followed by Kristen and Dylan.

Everything else seemed so irrelevant. It didn't matter that Jenna and Chris were together, or that Alicia had told Josh that she wanted her innocence taken by him, or that Kristen and Jake had been fooling around up until that time. It was all about Massie and comforting her. But it was okay. Because thats what friends are for right?

**8:09**

**iPad**

**November 30**

"God." Massie groaned as she sat at the tree, her legs stretched out and ankles crossed.

"What?" Alicia asked, redoing her chignon as she turned to see Massie's face.

"He's here." She hissed through clenched teeth, her eyes following Derrick as he crossed the campus, smiling at Massie before settling on the stone wall a few yards away from her, conversing with Kemp and Josh. "Doesn't he have fucking soccer practice?" She asked, looking at her dark wash, skinny Bettina Liano jeans instead of up at him. She felt even worse seeing him. But below that, her heart fluttered as normal, pulling at the sight of him. She loved that feeling. More than she loved the grey cashmere Stella McCartney she'd bought at the beginning of they year that she'd practically _begged _her mother for. More than she loved that look on her friend's faces when she did something generous or loving towards them. More than...almost everything.

"Oh." Alicia said with a smirk, her circular Dolce & Gabanna shade covered eyes focused on her new Blackberry Bold.

"What no help?" Massie said in shock, her hands toying with her gold chain belt.

"No help." Claire interjected, a satisfied smirk settled on her glossed lips.

"I hate you all." Massie growled quietly, her anguish responded to with curt smiles.

"Oh. There's the bell." Dylan said with a smirk, hurrying to leave as she watched Derrick cross the courtyard, sliding her burnt orange Hermes Birkin bag onto her arm.

"Yea. So it is." Jenna remarked, hot on Dylan's heels, Claire, Kristen and Alicia right behind her.

"Bitches." Massie murmured, hoisting herself off of the ground, dusting off her jeans.

"Block." Derrick said with a smile, his polo showing off the outlines of his hard-earned soccer body. Yum.

"Harrington." Massie replied with a nod of her head, her amber eyes glinting as the sun caught her eyes. "Good to see you." She added, her hand grasping his as they ascended the stairs toward the school.

"You wanted to talk?" He asked, Massie straining to hear his voice over the loud noises of the hallway.

"Yea. In between first and second period." Massie replied, aware that the hallway had gotten considerably quieter in attempts to drop in on their conversation.

"Oaky." He replied with a smile, his lips reaching hers quickly before entering his class. Even though it was such a small exchange, she could feel the tingles in her body. A feeling she missed.

_``Staircase.._

"Alright. Lets talk." Derrick said to her after tucking his Blackberry back into the pocket of his jeans. "Yea." Massie replied nervously, her eyes drifting around the confined space, remembering what had gone here. The make-outs, fights, just everything. All so wonderfully confusing.

"Its about France isn't it?" Derrick said suspiciously, staring at the ground and not her.

"Yea." Massie nodded slightly, biting her lip to fight back tears.

"What happened?" Derrick asked in a bored tone.

"I kissed him." Massie replied quietly, picking at her turquoise blue 'Thames' nails.

"I thought you would." Derrick replied, a smirk now on his face. Looking up at him, Massie felt a shiver run down her spine. Why the _hell _was he smirking.

"And?" Massie replied expectantly, keeping the fear out of her eyes and posture.

"I kind of made out with Jules." He replied, feeling a tad self-satisfied.

"Who the hell is she?" Massie asked, her heart breaking in two.

"Some girl I met at the skate park with Cam and Kemp. You would love her. Skater, jet black hair with a green streak in her bangs."

"Fuck you." Massie spat, crossing her arms over her small chest.

"Fuck me?" Derrick asked, his calm veneer suddenly changing. "No. Massie fucking Block. Fuck you. You cheat on me with Frenchie and you think I'm going to sit at home and cry about it? No. An eye for an eye Princess."

"I stopped him as soon as we started." Massie replied, steadying her voice. "I felt so bad. I just kept thinking about you and how much I lov-" She couldn't say love. She just couldn't. "Cared for you, and how much I wanted us to make this work. And you fuck it all up with some girl!"

"You fucked it up first." Derrick replied lamely, pouting slightly.

"Are we in Kindergarten or something?" Massie asked, looking up at the ceiling incredulously, holding back the urge to scoff. "How do you feel about me?" She asked, squinting and staring into his eyes. She wanted to be mature about this.

"I love you." He said inaudibly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"What?" Massie asked, her eyes glinting as she felt her heart swell with excitement.

"I love you." He replied louder, clearing his throat. "How do you feel about me?" He asked, looking at her intensely.

"I fucking love and adore you." Massie replied seductively, stepping closer to him. "Forgive me?" She asked, her hand trailing her collarbone, one of his favorite spots.

Raking her body from top to bottom, a smirk appeared on his lips. "Oh yes."

"Forgive me Block?" He asked, flicking his hair out of his eye and giving her that half smile he knew drove her apeshit.

"How could I not?" She replied lightly, a tear in her eye. Rushing to embrace her, Derrick wrapped his arms around her body, holding her closer to him than he'd ever had before.

"Let's never hurt each other again?" She asked, muffled into his shirt.

"Deal." He replied, planting a kiss in her hair, which always smelled sweetly of apricots from that shampoo stuff she used.


	52. Divine Secrets Of The PC Sisterhood:B3

**Definitely A 10: Book 3: Divine Secrets of The PC Sisterhood**

**Massie Block: **_Christmas Break is right around the corner, and Massie is ready to escape. To Alicia's lodge in Vermont that is. Its the ideal getaway from her life in Westchester, and the perks of it all, everyone will be there. The PC, Briarwood Hotties included. Her and Derrick have mended fences and their life as a couple is hot. Not to mention picture-perfect, but in the world of the PC, we all know that nothing lasts forever. _

**Alicia Riviera: **_ She's enjoying life as a brand spanking new 14 year old, and while Josh is turning up the heat, she constantly wonders why she hasn't heard those three little words. Plus, her mother delivers some shocking news that has Alicia seeing stars. _

**Dylan Marvil: **_Broken up from her super hot beau, she's been taking it hard. And self destruction comes into play. She's been looking starved these days, and not because of some fad diet. It's a concern to everyone but no one knows how to broach such a delicate subject of a possible eating disorder. And now with the new sunken in cheeks and protruding hipbones, she thinks she's more radiant than ever, and a certain 17 year old snowboarder from good ol' Tennessee thinks so too. But something tells the PC that he's not into Southern Hospitality. _

**Kristen Gregory-Sloane: **_Her and Jake are closer than ever, and their hang outs become more frequent, causing volatile soccer boyfriend Kemp to become concerned. Kristen chalks it up to friendship and history between the blue-blooded pair, but no one believes it for a New York minute. It doesn't help that Allison and Zach are attempting to suck her away from the PC altogether and convince her that the UES is the place to be. _

**Claire Lyons: **_With her newfound womanhood and amazing support group, she feels happy and content for the first time in a while. Her and Cam have been getting steamier and steamier and the Lodge's hot tub and starry night sky might just be the perfect backdrop for the ultimate naughty act. _

**Jenna Stewart: **_With Chris, and damn proud too. She's managed to have one of the most notorious playboy of BOCD in her possession, but with all those beautiful snow bunnies, who's to say he won't stray too far from the nest. And when Zach makes another appearance..lets just say common sense and emotions are not companions. _

**Derrick Harrington:**_ He's loving him some Block, and he knows better than to fuck things up again. Plus, she has skills. Mad skills. And who doesn't appreciate that, but he feels that it becomes a routine at times, kiss here, touch that, hopefully the freezing climate will teach them how to spice it up a little._

**Cam Fisher: **Still wants Claire. Bad. Her bubbly ways and pretty eyes are all entrancing, but his eyes have begun to stray below the neck and he's focusing on something else entirely. He goes to Harris for help. Anatomy 101 anyone?

**Kemp Hurley: **_He's been a good boy, he doesn't want to lose the object of his affections, but he can't help but notice Kris and Jake look a little too snuggly, to just be friends. He's attempting to pretend he doesn't care, but it isn't working. _

**Chris Plovert: **_Loves the verification of being official. He never knew that he was the relationship type. And he wants his perfect relationship to stay perfect. He will take matters into his own hands if anyone attempts to be stupid and fuck it up. _

**Josh Hotz: **_He knows that Alicia wants him to be her first, and he's trying to speed up the process by any means. However much he likes her, he is still a red blooded man, and he has needs! He also knows that she's been waiting for those three little words ever since they got together. Will he use these as blackmail to get what he wants. _

**Jake Whitney: **_Hates Dylan. Well not hate, but strongly dislikes. He's still bitter from the betrayal, and it hurts him to see her getting so disgustingly lithe. He knows that he feels something for her, but having Kristen there makes him feel safe. _

**A/N: **Hola peeps. So this is the third book beginning thing-a-ma-bobber. lol. but yes. i'll be publishing the fist chap to this one later today or tomorrow. Remember. R+R! Suggestions, comments, questions are all welcome!


	53. I Want You

**10:03**

**Riviera Lodge, Vermont**

**Friday, December 20**

Massie groaned as she stared out at the everlasting, majestic blanket of virgin snow. She missed Derrick. The PC and their parents had arrived the night before and the Briarwood boys wouldn't be in VT until at least 3. Crossing her legs primly, she stared down at her teal colored, VS PINK sweat pants that cut off at her knees. The bright color was a nice distraction from everything else, especially the mothers who noisily populated the kitchen while the girls sat in the breakfast nook adjacent them.

"I'm so bored." Alicia said with a roll of her eyes, clicking her patent leather Burberry Prorsum shoe boots against the cherry wood floors.

"Same here." Jenna vocalized crossing her eyes to get a small laugh out of the girls around her.

"Why don't we go snowboarding?" Dylan suggested, looking up from the table in excitement, nearly knocking over her crystal glass of orange juice.

"I'm in." Kristen replied, looking at Dylan with a weak smile.

"I'll snow tube. That's it." Massie said finally, latching onto the idea.

"Suit yourself. I'm getting dressed." Dylan said excitedly, getting up, Jenna and Kristen in her wake.

"I'll snow tube too." Claire added, gulping down the last sips of her cranberry juice.

"Same here." Alicia said with a shrug, propping her feet on the chair that Dylan had just deserted.

-- 15 minutes later

"Ready." Alicia announced proudly, doing a small twirl in her gray, cashmere Burberry Prorsum cardigan, 18th Amendment skinny jeans and gray UGG's, a coach tote on her arm.

"Very tub-a-licious." Massie said with a goofy smirk, knowing her newly coined word word made absolutely no sense, but if she was to start saying at BOCD it would catch on and it would become apart of Westchester vernacular.

"I luh-v your outfit." Kristen commented with a smile. "Like mines?" She asked, twirling in her combination of black skinny jeans, a Moncler gunmetal colored nylon jacket, Celine snow boots and a gray Chanel hat.

"You look very Russian snow bunny." Jenna commented, scooping strawberry yogurt into her mouth.

"Okay. Me next." Massie said excitedly, turning for everyone to see. She wore dark skinny jeans, chocolate brown UGG's, and a belted chocolate brown Julia Cocco jacket.

"Nice." Claire commented, pulling her quilted, deep red Northface jacket closed. "We should go before the guys get here, they're coming over tonight." Claire reminded, pulling her wool hat down on her ears, her champagne hair smashed against her face.

"True." Massie said, adjusting the belt on her jacket.

"We're gone Mami." Alicia called over her shoulder as they exited the exquisite $6 million lodge, the six girls falling into step.

-- 4:24

"I nearly passed out after going down that last slope." Alicia admitted as she combed through her wet hair. "Me too." Claire agreed with a smirk, pulling her gray Citizens jeans higher up onto her hips.

"The guys will be here in 20." Massie announced loudly, her eyes still glued to the iPhone.

"Me thinks the hot tub will be put to good use tonight." Jenna said with a knowing grin, playing with her pearl necklace absentmindedly.

"Me thinks so too." Massie replied deviously, pulling a peach pink, ruffle Chloe tank top over her head.

"They will drop dead seeing us." Alicia commented, her eyes surveying everyone's outfits.

"We have a little time. Lets rate!" Massie broadcasted loudly.

"Me first." Alicia volunteered, standing up so everyone could have a panoramic view of her outfit.

"I'm wearing a grey Vince v-neck, black Stella McCartney skinny jeans and grey Gisueppe Zanotti flats."

"Er, 9.6." Massie commented, crinkling her nose. The PC nodded in their assent at the rating and Massie tapped her imaginary gavel.

"Me next." Dylan volunteered, her emaciated body disappearing underneath the fabric of her clothing. Massie wanted to feed her a marshmallow, block of cheese, cheeseburger....anything!

"Im wearing black narrow leg Chloe pants, black Crumpet top and purple, fringe Christian Louboutin boots."

She looked at everyone expectantly, but no one really moved, observing the sharp edges where her curves used to be and how thin her legs had become. It was scary.

"What size are you Dyl?" Alicia asked abruptly.

"Like a 0 now, why? Jealous?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips proudly.

"No." Alicia replied hastily.

"Sure." Dylan said with a cocky smile, pulling her hair up into a bun atop her head, exposing her bony neck.

"Everyone's here." Someone's mother yelled to the closed door, and everyone got up to go greet the company, and ditch the parental units.

Massie could feel her heart thump inside her chest cavity as she took the long walk down the corridor. Turning the corner, she lay her eyes on Derrick, looking utterly delectable in his simple white shirt, dark wash jeans and Nike's. His hair fell in his face shaggily and as she watched him brush snowflakes out of his hair, she fell in love with him all over again. Exercising the power of self control, she resisted the urge to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him till they were both breathing hard and holding onto each other for support. But she knew Kendra wouldn't like that very much.

"Hey." She said instead, trying to keep the hungry look of want out of her eye.

"Hey." he replied a tad uncomfortably, fixing his hair a little.

"So. Mom. We're going to go into the basement and hang out there." Alicia announced loudly, her hand reaching for the brass doorknob that led to their temporary salvation.

"Sure." Her mother replied with a closed mouth smile, two hands around a steaming mug of Colombian coffee. The entire group ran down the stairs as quickly as possible, jostling each other around in the process. After making it down the stairs without any permanent injury, Massie turned on the flat screen and flopped onto the dark colored couch, kicking off her silver flats in the process.

"I missed you." Derrick whispered into her ear huskily as he sat next to her, setting her body on fire. Attempting to control the blush creeping up her face, she toyed with her gold bangle, her eyes unmoving.

"Me too." She admitted, the blush finding a way to possess her entire body. "I can tell." He replied, smirking as he saw the evidence through her shirt, her small pink breasts hard against the fabric of her shirt and bra.

"Really?" Massie asked, arching her back for him to get a better look. His eyes widened slightly as she did this, skimming her torso skillfully.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were too." She replied, a wicked smile on her lips as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, doing two things to him. One, giving him a dose of her apricot shampoo, and two, exposing her collarbone and neck. His weak spots, and her favorites.

-- Other side of the room.

"Do you want to play?" Alicia asked Dylan, motioning towards the pinball machine pushed over to the far corner. "Sure." She replied, knowing she was the awkward third wheel without a boyfriend. Everyone else was paired off aside from her, well asides from Jake, but she wasn't even going to _consider _going there. Smacking the side of the machine with her palm, it dinged to life, the multi-colored lights flashing before her eyes. She stared down into the maze of obstacles and felt herself become light-headed. Her head swam, like when she drank too much Ketel or partied a little too hard. But she knew it wasn't from any of that. She knew it was because she'd only consumed a cup of coffee, 4 soy crisps and air. She'd been committing the unhealthy act of limiting her intake to dangerous amounts ever since she'd broken up with Jake.

Dylan Marvil had managed to convince herself she looked like a size 16 instead of a size 6.

Focusing harder to end her case of double vision, she pulled the lever and the ball shot out of its confinement and into the maze, twisting and turning. She tried to follow with her eyes, but it was becoming increasingly harder. She needed to stop. She let go of it all together and sat on the couch, where Massie and Derrick were now making out, his hand up her shirt and her hand entangled in her hair. Dylan would have thrown up if she had something to throw up in the first place. Staring at the flat screen in front of her, she changed it to Paris Hilton's My BFF, watching in amusement as the billionaire heiress manipulated people with a multitude of pranks and wrongdoings. Her eyes strayed every once in a while, scanning the room and secretly scoping out Jake. He sat in a beanbag chair not too far away from her, texting god knows who on his phone, lighting up every once in a while.

"Hey. Mass." Dylan called to the preoccupied girl, who didn't even acknowledge her. "Massie Arianna Block." She bellowed in her most Kendra-like voice, causing the brunette to pop up immediately.

"Yea Mom?" She asked as if on impulse, glaring as she realized the source of the voice was Dylan. "What Dyl?"

"I'm bored." Dylan replied, pulling her thin legs up onto the couch.

"Do something about it." Massie replied unsympathetically.

"Mm. Okay. I'll just hang out with your mom and tell her how much "fun" you've been having with Derrington over there."

"Okay. Fine. I'm sorry." Massie conceded, focusing solely on Dylan. "Lets play Twister or something."

-- 15 minutes later

"Okay Massie, left hand blue." Alicia called with a giggle as she realized it went right through Derrick's legs.

"I hate you Leesh." Massie groaned as she placed her hand, pulling her into an extremely uncomfortable position, her hand in between Derrick, and legs threaded through Dylan's.

"Love you too Mass." She replied wickedly, applying more gloss as she watched Massie struggle to keep her form.

"Okay. Dylan. Right foot on yellow." Alicia called, Massie watching as her hipbones stretched, her leg moving to the proper position. It made her shudder, seeing how upsettingly thin she now was.

"The pizza's here!" A voice yelled from up above, and it might as well have been god himself, because Massie hadn't realized her severe hunger pangs till now. Yes, she'd eaten a few hours ago, but she was starved. Thankfully, genetics had passed on her ultra-fast metabolism. Hopping up from her spot, ruining the game for everyone, she started for the stairs, Kemp's arms encircling her waist as he pulled her backwards. He wanted first dibs.

"Fat ass." She called to him as he rushed up the stairs, following him close by. Reaching the kitchen in record time, she hopped onto the barstool and took a slice, placing it neatly on a glass plate. She observed silently as she watched Dylan eat, and she knew she wasn't the only paying attention her. Nearly every one was waiting for her to take that first bite, however small it might be.

**3:25**

**Spruce Peak Mountain Cabins**

**December 21**

"My legs are killing me from all that skiing." Massie complained as she took a seat on Kemp's chocolate brown couch.

"Block. You ski down 3 mountains and your legs hurt?" Kemp teased, plopping next to her.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She replied, her legs in Derrick's lap.

"You prissies can ski, I'd much rather snowboard." Kristen declared proudly, setting herself down in Kemp's eager lap. "My baby is so hardcore." Kemp said with a contented smirk, planting a kiss on her frost bitten cheek.

"Gross." Massie commented as she watched the display of affection.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you." Dylan commented with a smirk, her once fitted, brown plaid Juicy Couture dress now falling off of her. Under it she wore a gray Splendid turtleneck, which just accentuated her thin arms. Her legs looked like toothpicks in her bright blue tights and Christian Lacroix bow ankle boots. She appeared to be a well dressed skeleton.

"Whatever Dyl." She said, shooting her a smirk as she peeled her plaid jacket from her body, revealing a baggy white Peter Som turtleneck and dark wash Sass & Bide skinny jeans.

"Where are your parents Kemp?" Josh asked as he released his arm from Alicia's waist, sitting on the love seat adjacent to Dylan's.

"Still on the slopes. They'll be here later." He replied lazily, playing with the tips of Kristen's hair as she relaxed into his lap.

Josh replied with an O, plopping Alicia down on him. She let out a squeal and then kissed his lips briefly, her long dark hair forming a curtain between her and the rest of her viewing audience. Dylan, not wanting to see any type of lovey-dovey anything, clicked on the t.v., A Nightmare Before Christmas appearing on the screen.

"Ohmygod. I love this movie." Claire squealed, seating herself on the rug, directly in front of the fireplace.

"Me too." Cam lied, sitting next to her and wrapping his arm around her waist as she leaned into him.

"Where's Jake?" Alicia asked from her post on Josh's lap, her eyes surveying the entire room, and Massie could see Dylan's body tense at the sound of his name.

"Meeting up with Allison and Zach. They decided to skip Sun Valley and ski here." Josh answered, his eyes snapping to Kristen. "You have groupies."

Kristen flushed red, turning her face away to hide it. "No I don't." She answered after composing herself. "They're my friends."

"Sure." Kemp mocked jokingly.

"Shut up." Kristen chided, smacking the arm around her waist.

"Make me." He whispered into her tresses, causing her body to tingle in her most secret places. Chuckling, Kemp caressed her hip with one hand. "Getting wet?" He asked huskily.

"No." She replied rigidly, willing her body to stop what she was obviously feeling.

"I know you are." He replied, his hand snaking up the back of her dress, tracing the curve of her back.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kristen breathed, arching her back. She was finally giving in.

"Go to my room." He replied in a strained whisper, unceremoniously hoisting her off of his lap.

-- Kemp's Room

Stretching out on his large Queen sized bed, Kristen lay against the cream colored pillows. His room was extremely generic, but she remembered her family rented this house, on account of their decision to switch their Christmas vacation nearly every year.

"You look so beautiful just...laying there." Kemp complimented, his eyes raking her body painfully slow, taking in her oversized Stella McCartney dress, and grey totes, her tan leather Chloe calf high boots slung on the floor carelessly.

"Thanks." Kristen said with a shy half smile, watching him as he closed the door behind him, locking it, and walking over to her, settling next to her.

"C'mere." He urged, pulling her body on top of his as soon as she rolled in his direction. With them pressed together like that, Kristen couldn't deny the heat she felt or the feeling welling up deep in her belly. She needed him, filling her up and turning her out. They hadn't had sex since her very first time, and Kemp seemed committed to making this time her most comfortable. His lips pushing against hers softly, he savored her taste painfully slow, eliciting small moans from Kristen who was much more urgent in her movements.

"Kemp please." She cried almost silently, grinding her hips against his, making him harder than before.

"Don't worry." He whispered to her, flipping her onto her back so he could ease her tights off, kissing every square inch of her skin as he did so. Proceeding to kiss his way back up to her lips, his finger found its way into her wet opening, pumping as she arched her back in ecstasy, Kemp stifling her moans with soft kisses.

"Damn shirt." Kristen swore, unbuttoning his striped button-up as quickly as she could manage without ripping it open all together. "Stop. Baby. Stop." Kemp urged, moving her fingers to finish the job. Pulling off his dark wash jeans as well, the pile at the end of his bed began to grow, becoming an unrecognizable heap.

"Want me to go slow?" He whispered in her ear huskily, his fingers not ceasing to tease her lower regions.

"No. Fuck." Kristen cried, as he inserted another feeling delving deeper with in her. A slight smile crossed his face, his boxers coming off as he positioned himself in front of her entrance. Rubbing his erection against her clit, her body shook with anticipation, bucking her hips to feel him inside her. Finally giving into her erotic movements, he buried himself within her, pushing in slowly but deeply, hitting her favorite spot that always drove over her edge. "Damn..." She whimpered, her body rocking against his as they formed a rhythm, slower than the first time, but more intense.

He pulled out, and then buried himself again, doing it all painfully slow, setting off every nerve ending there was possible to set off, resulting in a massive pleasure attack on Kristen's body. She felt herself shaking as she reached completion, not being able to form words as her eyes rolled back and a smile settled on her face. Kemp pumped a few more times, coming as her sensations began to die away.

"I always love your face after." Kemp said to her with a smile, kissing her lips softly as he rolled her next to him, the two still joined in the most intimate of ways.

"Ha. Thanks?" Kristen answered with a smile slightly embarrassed. "You realize my dress stayed on."

"Yea. Sadly." Kemp answered with a pout, his hand trailing the bare skin under it, prepping Kristen for another round yet again.

-- Living Room

"I wonder what they're doing up there." Massie inquired as the credits to the Nightmare Before Christmas rolled off of the screen.

"You know what they're doing." Jenna replied with a devious smirk, earning a hungry look from Chris.

"Gross Chris." Massie chided, not realizing Derrick's.

"Could say the same to Harrington over there." Chris retorted, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey. I'm not denying it." Derrick said, throwing his hands up with a smile.

"Ew." Jenna shot back, getting quiet as Kristen re-entered the room, her face turning scarlet as she realized everyone's attention focused on her.

"What?" She asked, wondering why the attention hadn't waned.

"Didn't you have on stockings?"

"..."


	54. With You

**6:03**

**Alicia's Lodge**

**December 21**

"Why are you getting all dressed up?" Massie questioned Dylan, peering over her white Chanel glasses that were completely unnecessary because she was inside.

"Date tonight." She answered proudly, buttoning up her plaid 3.1 Phillip Lim shirt, leaving the top two buttons undone.

"With who?" Jenna asked, her eyes nearly popping out of her head.

"This hot guy named Cole I met up with on the slopes." Spritzing herself with a little of Yves St. Laurent's 'Opium', she admired herself in the mirror. "He's from Tennessee." She added with a smile.

"You realize we're supposed to be going out to dinner with our familias tonight?" Alicia reminded, flat ironing a section of her hair.

"Yea. At 7:30. Me and Cole are going out for hot chocolate before that." She countered, experimenting with hairstyles, settling on a red logo Marc by Marc Jacobs headband.

"How old is he?" Kristen questioned, still in her pajamas.

"17. I think." Dylan replied, applying 'kiss me' lip balm to her lips.

"Thats a fricking 4 year age difference." Claire scolded, always the moral police.

"I know. I think I'm ready for a more..mature relationship."

"Oh really, so what are you guys going to do, talk about Freud and read Hemmingway together?" Kristen asked, becoming frustrated by her best friends' lack of concern for their issues.

"Maybe." Dylan remarked with a smile, her eyes lighting up at the thought of him reading to her while she sipped hot chocolate with whipped cream.

"Keep your cellphone on at all times." Massie commanded as she saw that Dylan's resolve couldn't be weakened.

"I will pretty." Dylan assured before pulling her Dior tote onto her arm, air kissing everyone before she pranced out of the room.

-- Coffee Shop

"You look nice." Cole complimented with a smile, taking her black Milly coat from her and draping it over the back of the chair.

"Thanks." Dylan replied, playing with a loose curl as she perched herself on the high stool.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked her sweetly, but Dylan suspected that anything would sound sweet with that southern drawl of his.

"Hot chocolate please." she replied, smiling up at him, finding it hard not to watch his ass as he walked away. It was just _so _perfect.

Returning a few minutes later, two coffee cups in hand, one with tons of whip cream, and the other with a small dollop. Her face lit up. She loved extra whip cream.

"How'd you know?" She asked faux suspiciously as she accepted the frothy drink.

"Girls always love extra whip cream." He replied with a wide grin. "So..what brings you here?"

"I'm here for the holidays with my 12 closest friends. Well, 11...or 12. I've lost count." Dylan felt herself starting to ramble and she pressed her lips together. The last thing she wanted to do was sound stupid.

Looking back at her, a smile plastered on his face, he let out a chuckle. "You look so cute when you do that."

"I'm not." Dylan denied, cautiously taking a small sip of her hot chocolate.

"You are." Cole insisted, reaching over the table to wipe off the little bit of whip cream on her face. Kristen thought the gesture to be so innocent and sweet.

"If you insist."

"I do."

A blush fired up Dylan's cheeks and she looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"So. You're from Tennessee right?" Dylan inquired, trying to take the spotlight off of her.

"Yea." He replied, the dimple in his left cheek even more accentuated as he sipped his drink.

-- 15 minutes later

"Okay. I seriously thought that Tennessee was all dirt roads!" Dylan said with a round of goofy laughter, not ashamed for him to hear her laugh anymore.

"No. There's malls and stuff. Its has cities." He replied with a smirk, his hand now intertwined with hers across the table.

Her eyes snapped to the door, as a loud ding resounded through the quaint shop as someone entered. Jake. Allison and Zach trailing close behind him. Dylan hadn't exactly stayed close with the other two and she hadn't really planned on it. Allison was a fun party girl, but that's all she ever did. Party. And then Zach...well there was nothing too bad to say about him.

Apparently, they'd spotted her, no matter how evasive Dylan attempted to be.

"Hey." Allison called, waving at her as she sauntered over, Jake and Zach following her dutifully. Dylan kissed her on the cheek politely, Allie's Givenchy perfume pervading her air.

"Hey." She replied with a sweet smile, hoping they could be done with this, as soon as possible.

"Introductions?" Cole inquired, his eyes glued to Allison. Gross?

"Yea. How rude of me." Dylan said as if she had totally forgotten her manners. She hadn't. "Well Cole. This is Allison. And on her right is Jake." Her jaw flexed uncomfortably as she said his name. "Then on her left is Zach." She finished hurriedly and took another drawn out sip of hot chocolate, allowing to talk more. It also gave her the opportunity to dodge Jake's bitter glare.

"So who are you?" Jake asked pointedly, his question directed at Cole. Well obviously.

"I'm Cole." He replied with a smile, shaking hands with Jake briefly.

"How do you know Dyl?" He asked, Dylan cringing at the sound of her nickname being used by him.

"We met on the slopes." Cole replied, being amiable although Jake wasn't being as civil. Dylan couldn't stand the awkwardness, and checking her phone, she realized it was around 7. She would need to haul ass if she would have enough time to get ready for dinner.

"Well. I gotta go." Dylan announced abruptly, trying to extract herself from the situation altogether. Kissing Cole's cheek lightly, she waved at the rest of the group, adapting to a brisk speed so she could leave that much quicker.

-- Dinner - 7:43

"I love your outfit." Massie said with a smile, finding her lace L'Wren top, Current Elliot skinny jeans and pink fringe Christian Louboutin shoe boots to be quite a brilliant ensemble.

"Thanks." She replied, fishing through her black, patent leather Yves St. Laurent bag.

"Me too." Claire agreed, glad that she wasn't the only one donning jeans. She looked strikingly elegant in gray Elsom skinny jeans, which she found crazy cheap at some consignment shop, a ruffly blouse from J. Crew and black Bally t-strap pumps(Dylan's).

"Thanks again." She said with a smile, happy that her look had become a success.

"So how was your date?" Alicia inquired, starting on her caesar salad. The striking brunette seemed to channel some type of preppy, elegant guru, clad in a dark green silk Burberry mini skirt, a mustard yellow, lace patch, Manoush cardigan, quilted Bally flats and a pair of black Falke tights.

"It was alright." She said with a shrug. "But Jake showed up." Dylan continued a lower tone, keeping her voice down so that the parents wouldn't become too suspicious. It wasn't like they were paying too much attention though. They included the girls in conversations when necessary, but asides from that, they were pretty much eating dinner alone. But, just in case.

"Are you serious?" Jenna asked, her mouth agape.

"Yes. Very." Dylan said with an exasperated roll of her eyes, not even wanting to think about the events that had taken place.

"That must have rained on your parade." Massie commented sympathetically, brushing imaginary lint off of her dark wash Bettina Liano jeans. She was becoming extremely fond of them, and she wore them at least 4-5 times a month.

"Better yet, he had Allison and Zach with him." Dylan said with a fake smile, sighing and stabbing the salad fork's spikes into the white table cloth. "I am seriously convinced she hates us all."

"You aren't far off." Kristen trilled, playing with a strand of her honey blonde hair, hoping her comment had been overlooked.

"I knew it when I met her." Jenna commented in a bored tone, tapping her black, patent leather round toe Katia Lombardo pumps under the table. "Plus. She thinks of me as a major threat."

"I think we all know that, courtesy of that little display at the party. Plus at Snack. We all knew it was him you were texting the whole time. I can't believe you didn't notice the glares that Allison sent you." Alicia said with a smirk, loving to gossip. It was one of her all time favorite hobbies. She couldn't help it.

"Whatever. It doesn't really matter now does it? I'm with Chris." Jenna replied a-matter-of-factly.

"True." Kristen added, taking a bite of her cobb salad. Her black, almost metallic French Connection hung on her as if it was perfectly tailored to her body.

"So...what should we make of you and Kemp earlier today?" Jenna asked slyly, piquing the interest of all the PC.

"Nothing." Kristen replied, her face flushing. "We made out."

"Oh really?" Massie asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yea." She defended.

"So...the stockings?" Alicia said, pursing her lips.

"Bathroom."

"Liar!" Jenna squealed, bursting into giggles.

"Fine." Kristen conceded, her eyes drifting shamefully to her plate.

"Ha. We got you you to admit it." Alicia exclaimed triumphantly, taking a sip of her cranberry juice that looked like wine.

"Admit what?" Alicia's mother asked, slightly alarmed at her daughter's sudden outburst.

"That she didn't finish the last question on the math packet." Alicia lied with a perfect smile, her voice lowering. Better not do that again.

-- Alicia's Room - 9:27

"Dinner was so fun. We haven't done a girl's night out in a while. Even if it is with our parentals." Dylan commented with a smile, changing into sea green Juicy track pants and a David Bowie t-shirt.

"I totally ah-gree." Alicia replied, zipping up her hooded Juicy top over her pink striped Splendid sleep set.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Massie asked, up for just about anything at that point, not caring that it was snowing and she was wearing no makeup and a dark blue Juicy sweatsuit.

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" Claire said incredulously, plopping down onto Alicia's bed, white MacBook in her hands. "We just had dinner."

"So what! Lets sneak out." She suggested, her eyes glinting naughtily. She got an adrenaline rush just thinking about it.

"And go where?" Claire asked, the only one not thinking of escape routes and sensible shoes.

"To the empty hotel room Chris's parents rented of course. You know they're never around. Today they got called away on "business" in Hawaii." Jenna said as if Claire should know this.

"Perf." Alicia replied with an excited smile, planning the perfect outfits in her head. One for sneaking out and the one she'd really be wearing.

"It can be a party!" Kristen put in, doing a little jig. She was definitely turning out to be the party girl of everyone. She was in constant dance mode.

"Yup. Call Chris. Tell him we're coming over and tell him to invite the boys." Massie said with a devious smirk, the whole night playing out in her mind perfectly.

"Okay." Jenna replied, pulling her phone out to dial.

"And Claire, relax, its not like we're going to get high or anything." Massie added, stripping off her Juicy top and pulling out her Gucci duffel from under the bed. "Lets wait till our moms are at least on their 5th and 6th glasses of Pinot Noir before we even think of leaving." It would be a rippin' good time.

-- Chris's suite - 10:34

"Wow." Massie gaped as she stepped in the expansive space. "How many fricking bedrooms are in here?" She asked, walking around.

"Three." Chris answered lazily, kissing Jenna as she entered.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"My parents believe in always having a guest room. Even though we're on vacation." Chris chuckled in a semi-confused way, as if he was trying to figure it out too.

"Wow." Claire remarked, plopping onto the red and gold couch.

Jenna immediately went onto the balcony taking in the view. She was freezing her ass off in her black Supré jean shorts and dark sea green colored, Elizabeth and James orchid trapeze top but she didn't care. The tingling on her skin felt way too good. But she'd had enough sense to wear a grey cardigan over her shirt, although it slightly cramped the message her outfit was attempting to convey.

Back inside, Alicia lay on the couch with Claire, looking perfectly at ease in her black Stella McCartney skinny jeans, white Juicy Couture cardigan, black cashmere scarf and studded Burberry flats. She looked to be the picture of innocence, well until you undo her cardigan and discovered she only wore a Missoni bikini top under. Talk about subtle sexiness.

Claire, on the other hand, looked increasingly uncomfortable in a floral skirt, organic gray tank top, and Mike and Chris Ellington trench coat, holding onto her treasured, consignment shop found, tan leather satchel. "Chill Claire." Alicia soothed, feeling the anxiousness radiating off of Claire in waves. It was really starting to take a toll on her mood.

"Move over." Massie murmured as she plopped in between the brunette and blonde, her tight black leather LaRok mini skirt, stretching over her thin legs. She glittered, literally in her metallic Graham and Spencer top, clutching onto her lime green Chanel bag. It was sort of like her 2.55, without all of the quilting. Claire moved the most, making space as she watched her redo the many colored hairpins that held her hair back.

"Where's Cam?" Claire asked Chris as he sat down in the arm chair.

"They're on their way." He replied, seeming totally bored by the entire ordeal, only lighting up when Jenna came back in from her midnight exploration and collapsed into lap.

"You're cold." He whispered into her snow dusted hair, a smile appearing on Jenna's face as he gently patted it out.

"They should be here by now." Kristen urged impatiently, pacing the kitchenette over and over again, nearly wearing out the soles on her plaid flats. She looked near a psychotic break when the door opened, revealing Kemp, Derrick, Chris and Josh.

"Baby!" Kristen squealed, jumping into his arm, Kemp catching her with ease. His arm supported her back, her legs wound around his waist, pulling him into a hug that looked more like a hold of death. But everyone would have to admit. They looked perfect together, her black Cheap Monday jeans sliding down a little so that you could see a little of her back through her oversized white sweater with thin red stripes.

"Can't get enough can me?" He whispered seductively, seating the two of them in the other arm chair, Kristen not moving positions. Her blonde hair now perfectly messy, she flipped it backwards in a way only girls with long hair can, looking like a supermodel with her super beautiful beau.

"Never." She whispered back, pressing her lips against his briefly before settling onto his chest like a baby koala to its mother.

"Eh, Gross." Dylan shot across the room, seated at the dining table, her thin legs crossed. She looked the most conservative and prepared for the weather of the five, dressed in a loose Tibi trapeze dress, dark brown snap leggings and wrinkle cuff Marc Jacobs boots, her Versace bag placed on the table in front of her as she flipped through the latest issue of Nylon.

"I'm professing my love!" Kristen shot back with a smile, throwing her arms over her head before wrapping them around Kemp's neck once again.

"Hot tub anyone?" Chris asked with a smirk, pulling his graphic t-shirt over his head, revealing his toned and tanned body.

"I'm down." Jenna replied eagerly, her eyes raking his body hungrily.

"Me too!" Alicia chirped enthusiastically. She'd dressed just for this occasion. Alicia was the first to strip, revealing her pink zig-zag print Missoni bikini, earning looks from the boys in the room. No matter how much they loved their own gf's, Alicia Riviera half-naked was something to ogle. Big time. Her c-cups bounced happily as she ran towards the hot tub on the balcony, the first one in.

"Look!" Jenna replied, wanting to keep up with the sexy latina. Pulling off her shorts and then her top, she revealed an orange tie-dye bikini, Chris's eyes taking in her almost naked body. "Very nice Stewart." He remarked, joining Jenna and Alicia.

"Well then, lets get this party started." Kemp cheered.

-- Hot Tub - 10:25

"It's so pretty here." Claire commented with a small smile as her eyes combed the sky, taking in the expanse of stars and mountains that lay in the distance. Her mid-back length hair hung in the water, the hot water a stark contrast to the cold climate. The sensations made her body tingle.

"It is." Cam replied, moving closer to her so that his arm now encircled, watching as she stared up in amazement. Thats why he loved her so much. She wasn't afraid to be excited over small things or pick pretty flowers off the side of the road. It was so different from everyone else, it made her stand out in the most amazing of ways.

"I love you Cam." She whispered, turning to him, sending a small splash of water across the tub with her movement. They were the only ones left, everyone else curled up together inside, watching something on AMC. "I love you too Claire." He replied without hesitation, their lips meeting in an explosion of sensations, neither knowing where one began and the other ended. They just...fit.

Like the pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. All 600+ pieces falling into place, forming the perfect picture.

His hand reached under the water to stroke her side, their tongues now doing an intricate but sweet dance, Claire kissing him in that unpracticed way he loved so much. She could feel his lips on her ear and her neck, nipping and biting. Moving on from there, he trailed her body, the parts not submerged in water, with his tongue, stopping at her bikini top and looking into her eyes, needing her consent.

Biting her lip slightly and nodding slightly, he eagerly undid her top, latching onto one of her small breasts and licking them. Claire grasped the sides of the hot tub, digging her Violette nails into the hard plastic. "Cam." She moaned lightly, bucking her hips against what she presumed to be his chest.

"Mm?" He answered, still making out with her breasts.

"Touch me." She breathed to him, a smirk on his face as he moved his hand from her thigh to her bikini underwear, his fingers touching her most sensitive area. Moving a finger to her opening, he watched as she tightened, looking slightly strained by the action.

"Don't." Claire begged, not wanting him there just yet. "Just touch me." She instructed, moving his hand upward away from her small hole.

"Whatever you want." He breathed to her as they savored the ecstasy that they called each other.

**9:34**

**Alicia's Lodge**

**December 22**

"Move over." Massie groaned, shoving Alicia left with her bony hip as she washed her face clean of all the stray make up. They'd returned at about 1 or 2, climbing through the basement window into the house, sneaking past their mothers and some of their fathers, passed out in the large living area, bottles of wine overturned and glasses filling the coffee table. Washing her face with warm water to get the dirt out of her pores, she slid the sleeves on her aquamarine hooded sweatshirt up higher on her elbows, pressing a fuzzy towel against her face to rid it of excess water.

"Now you can go." Massie said with a giggle, staring at herself in the mirror as she assessed her outfit. She wore an aquamarine Juicy Couture hooded top, her favorite dark wash Bettina Liano jeans that she'd fallen asleep in last night, and tan 3 layer fringe boots. It seemed so aprés ski chic, the boots, she couldn't resist buying the boots, even though they weren't designer.

"Evil bitch." Alicia murmured playfully as she washed her face off, admiring her own belted yellow, Sonia by Sonia Rykiel sweater dress, grey Falke merino blend tights, gray Marc Jacobs knee-high boots, and Chloe glasses atop her head after she finished.

"We should wake everyone up. I smell pancakes." Massie said with a wry smile, knowing the rest of the girls were not natural morning people.

"Yes. Lets." Alicia said with a smirk, joining in.

Plopping onto her king sized bed, she began bouncing. "Wake up, Wake up sleepies. Pancakes are in the kitch. And we must re cap on last night. I do believe I forgot."

**A/N: **Okay. **jkr1995 **how much more amazing can you get, reviewing on every chap just because you missed some. You are a saint! And **derrington. hot. **i worked double time to get this one out for you so u better give me a nice review missy! lol. jk. only if you really want to. haha. Anywaysss. R+R. ILY!


	55. Syrup And Honey

**3:07**

**Jake's Hotel Room**

**December 21**

"Tell me again why I agreed to come here." Dylan whisper-hissed to Massie who sat next to her.

"Maturity." Massie hissed back, focusing her attentions on the present conversation. The group, Dylan, Allison, Zach, Massie and Jake (The rest of the PC had decided to stay on the slopes with their beaus while Massie orchestrated this little meeting between the two ex-lovers, surprised when she found Allison and Zach present as well) were currently talking about what they'd done over Thanksgiving break, and after it, but Dylan wasn't really in the mood for pleasant conversation. Clad in hot pink jeans, a oversized, metallic Alexander Wang sweater dress, Christian Louboutin knee high platform boots, and a black Lady Dior bag, she looked so social and ready for fun, but she wasn't. In any way. She hated being near Jake. She still had feelings for him, and she wanted to mourn her loss in peace. Around him she constantly felt guilty, hurt, angry. Things that didn't take well to her bubbly personality. Plus, he made her self-concious, thus prompting her 500 cal or less food intakes.

"So. What famous person have you met?" Allison called to Dylan from across the room, looking like a ultra-stylish evil lumberjack in her plaid Vivienne Westwood Anglomania blouse, her dark wash McQ skinny jeans, a one button vest, and Alexander McQueen pumps.

"Just about everyone." She answered with a shrug, wishing her black satin Chanel nail polish would just chip as she picked at it.

"Oh. So even Taylor Lautner?" She asked with a wry smile, Dylan tensing at his name.

"Yea. Once or twice." She lied, although there was no need to. Everyone obviously already knew. But what really got Dylan, was how Allison possessed this information. They'd never had a longer-than-five-minute conversation.

"Well. Thats not what I heard." Allison sing-songed, cocking her head to the side.

"Stop." Jake interrupted, silencing Allison with a glare that could've made anyone cower in fear.

"Why Jake?" Allison asked, her eyes questioning, but hard all the same. Everyone fell silent, their eyes glued to him, and Dylan's eyes opened slightly wider, her eyes attempting to catch his.

"Because." He replied lamely, running a hand through his hair.

"Because what?" She prodded, her eyes turning stoney and a sinful smirk appearing on her face.

"Allie, stop." Zach urged, trying to shut her up without actually touching her.

"No." She replied indignantly. "She fucks over my best friend and you just want to sit here. Sorry, but I'm not fake like you bitches." Grabbing her black Epi Leather Louis Vuitton bag from the floor, she stomped noisily out of the room, slamming the door closed behind her.

"Bitch." Massie murmured, rolling her eyes as she pulled out her phone and began to text.

"Well I got to go. I have a date." Dylan announced, grabbing the attention of everyone in the tension filled room.

"With who?" Massie asked, reaching up and grabbing her arm, pulling the waif back with ease. Her amber eyes smoldering Dylan's.

"Cole." She replied, pulling out of her tight grip and stomping out of the door, leaving Massie, Jake and Zach alone in the room.

"I think you should go after her, er, now." Massie advised, not looking up from her phone.

"I can't." Jake replied, his eyes glazed.

"You have to." She replied fiercely, dropping her phone into her Chanel purse and leaning forward to look him in the eye.

"I know you love her. Cut the shit, and get with her. She loves you too." Sighing, she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Have you seen her lately? Its because of you Jake, all you. Its your fault my friend is dying slowly!" She seethed, a tear appearing in the corner of her eye. Wiping it away angrily, she continued. "I can't even begin to explain how much you hurt her."

"I know. I just can't." He replied, gritting his teeth.

"You need to." She pressed, pressing her lips together in frustration.

"I love her Mass." He replied feebly, leaning on his knees.

"So you're just going to watch her leave?" Massie asked incredulously, not understanding.

"No."

"So you'll talk to her?" She asked, growing hopeful.

"Yea." He conceded, standing up from his seat and exiting the room.

-- Coffee Shop - 3:45

Dylan knew it was wrong. Making out with Cole like this. But she couldn't help but give in. His smile, his hair, his gentleman-like behavior. The whole bit made her itch in want.

"You taste, so good." He purred as he kissed the base of her neck, inhaling her Daisy by Marc Jacobs perfume.

"Do I?" She asked with a small giggle, her hand trailing his chest, pushing her lips eagerly against his. It was a completely different experience kissing him. He was more dominant but in a subtle way, not making you feel trapped.

"You do." He replied huskily, his hand playing with a belt loop on her neon jeans.

His tongue plunging into her mouth, Dylan massaged hers against his, not really sure how to go about this. Her and Jake usually just kissed, with no tongue. They'd made out once or twice, but never like this. Dylan would always hesitate when she got to this stage with Jake, and he would stop, sensing the tension in her limbs. Cole moved his hand from her belt loop upwards, his fingers brushing the delicate skin of her hipbones.

"Those are so sexy." He groaned painfully, pressing his body against her so she could feel his excitement.

Not able to formulate words, Dylan just gave him a small moan, knowing that the hallway where the bathrooms are located isn't the best place to get loud.

"Lets do this." He whispered to her, his hand now grazing her nipples. Dylan felt her body responding, but her mind wasn't really in the same place. She didn't **really **want to be doing this with him right now, not ever. But she needed to get off of Jake, he was just so....detrimental to her mental health. It was a giant love roller coaster between them. They'd never been "off", always on, but Dylan was convinced that this was one of the roller coasters that took you slowly up, teasing you, thinking you're safe and secure, then dropping you lower than you could imagine, your heart in your mouth and stomach left on the first loop-de-loop.

Focusing on the task at hand and the fact that his hand was now trailing the outlines of her lacy dark green bra, fondling her breasts through the fabric.

"Stop." She moaned a little, knowing he wanted to do a little more than just making out. And she wasn't ready.

"Why?" He asked, recapturing her lips into a kiss.

"I'm not ready." Dylan replied, pushing him off of her.

"I am." He persisted, pushing back against her.

"Stop." She urged, futilely attempting to get him off of her. He's much too heavy for the new Dylan with frail arms and skeletal proportions.

"You don't want me too." He breathed into her ear, his hand dipping into her jeans.

"I do." She breathed to him trying to move away, her red hair pressed up against the wall. A wave of relief courses through her body when she sees that someone is coming down the hall. A salesperson. The girl's pretty. Dark black hair with midnight blue streaks, a pointy-ish face and a curvy body. She looks between them with a sneer, obviously pissed that their bodies blocked the entrance to the ladies room. Her eyes then locked with Dylan's seeing her silent distress.

"Leave her the fuck alone." She breathed, crossing her thick arms and looking at Cole as if she would hex him. Dylan felt a weight lift from her thin body, and she silently thanked her.

"Yes ma'm." He replied almost mechanically, not knowing how to reply to such an intimidating person. The girl continued to stare him down with her fake violet contacts, letting Dylan escape easily.

Once outside, Dylan felt the air restored to her body, and she realized that older boys were _not _the way to go.

No fault to her best friends, but she was not that type of girl. She had relatively no interest in having someone's hand in her private places. She was content with just kissing and a little making out. But nothing too serious. Walking down the snow-covered sidewalk, she thought about everything and everyone, attempting to do some self-therapy. Her eyes taking in the small Vermont town, she continued to walk, only interrupted when a voice called to her.

"Dyl!" She immediately recognized the british-accented voice, her head whipping around to see him, an impulse move. She resisted the urge to run to him and throw her arms around him.

Jake walked towards her, hands in his pockets. She watched as he walked, a small smile on her lips.

"Hey." She attempted first, staring at him with warm eyes.

"Hey." He replied, looking up at her sheepishly. "Er, I wanted to know if you wanted to have a cup of tea. We need to talk."

"Sure." Dylan replied, knowing he was right, those 4 words making her stomach do flip flops.

-- Alicia's Lodge - 4:07

"I cannot believe what a fake bitch Allison is!" Alicia seethed as she went through Kristen's sidekick, reading the texts. She called the PC "new money whores" and predicted that Alicia would end up being a prostitute in Times Square.

"Fake. No. Bitch. Yes." Kristen clarified, sitting on the couch as she stirred a cup of piping hot peppermint tea.

"True." Alicia admitted, smoothing her black Miu Miu high waisted skirt.

"Where's Dyl?" Claire asked, her hands intertwined in Cam's, her legs strewn over his lap.

"With Cole." Massie said with an eye roll, not having contact with the vibrant red head since earlier that morning. "She's not answering her cell." Massie continued, pulling a hand through her hair, worried.

"Okay. But she has to get back sometime right?" Jenna suggested, attempting to be the optimist.

"I guess." Massie replied, plopping down next to Derrick and leaning her head against his body, loving how warm he felt.

"I think we should sent out a search party." Claire suggested, half-joking.

"Why?" A voice called into the room, a smile on her face and Jake on her arm.

"Wait. What is up?" Massie asked, not liking surprises. "Why are you two, touching, talking?"

"We're working on being..." Dylan stammered, at a loss for words.

"Together. Love." He assisted gently, Alicia smirking at hearing that same pet name from the second day of school.

"Yea." She replied, blushing.

-- Alicia's Bedroom - 4:23

"Derrick. Stop teasing." Massie scolded as his hands trailed her body lightly, Massie not entirely sure if he was actually touching her or not. But she figured when he began to raise goosebumps in some unholy places.

"Der." She breathed, her eyes closing as he pushed her onto the bed, his weight on top of hers.

"Yea?" He asked in between kisses on her neck, a smile plastered onto his face as he realized that she wore nothing under her Juicy Couture hoodie.

"I love you." She replied, biting her lip in anticipation. They had said those three words to each other exactly three times, only in desperation, in attempts to salvage their relationship and let the other know that they still felt something. Never before had they said it in times of peace and happiness. And Massie was never the one to initiate those three words first.

"I love you too." He replied, a smile on his lips as he looked into her amber eyes, meaning every word. Derrick and Massie just weren't themselves without the fights and upsets. The angry words and spiteful actions are their ways, albeit destructive, of showing their love for each other. Massie felt herself on the verge of tears and immediately felt idiotic. She wanted to be a sex kitten who kept Derrick on his toes, not his insecure girlfriend who wondered everyday if what they had was real, and if they would hurt each other again.

Derrick's lips claimed hers softly, his body still pressed against hers. "I'll always love you Massie Block." He whispered in her ear, kissing it and moving downwards, kissing her neck.

"I'll always love you Derrick Harrington." She breathed back, looking up at the vaulted ceiling so the tears wouldn't escape her. His lips trailed her neck, his hands secure on her hips, under her Juicy hoodie and holding her body to the bed.

"You better." He replied breathily, moving up to look into her eyes once more, using a hand to brush a dark brown tendril from her flawless face.

Massie smirked to herself. He was such a cocky asshole, and that's how she liked it.

-- Jake's Hotel Room - 5:01

"You're late." Allison commented as Kristen strolled through the door, clad in a ruffly purple blouse, dark wash, straight leg, True Religion jeans, and a structured tweed Balenciaga jacket.

"By one minute Allie." She said with an eye roll, removing her Ray-Ban aviators from her face as she sat her lime green Dolce and Gabbana bowler bag on the ground.

"Still..." She replied with a pout, crossing her thin legs. "You promised we'd study for the SSAT's together. We're supposed to be getting into Flint together. You know how much I _detest _going anywhere my mother suggests. That's why Deerfield and Hotchkiss are completely out of the question."

"I know, I know." she conceded, taking a large SSAT study book from her bag.

"Have you told the PC that you, Zach and I are going to boarding school together?" She asked, popping a ritz cracker in her glossed mouth.

"No. They would die!" Kristen shrieked, not even attempting to wrap her mind around it. Her grandparents insisted upon her going away for high school, and she wouldn't be able to get out of it. In any way.

"True. They are so annoying. Why do you even hang out with them?" She asked, breaking out an electrical pencil and making a word web.

"They're my friends." Kristen defended. "Plus, we've been with each other through a lot of stuff. I love those girls."

"I don't see why. They all talk-" Putting on a high voice she continued. "Like this, and say Ah-mazing, luh-v and ohemgee."

Kristen giggled. "They don't sound like that."

"They act so noveau riche some times. Like who the hell still wears Juicy Couture sweatsuits and Ugg's, **together!**"

"I don't know." Kristen replied with a small smile, knowing it was horrible to make fun of her friends.

"And! They're so pretentious. They think because they live in Westchester that they're better than something. I bet they've never been inside an H&M."

"True. But they've changed, they're not like that anymore. Well not as much anyway." She attempted, pulling her hair too the side as she solved a two step equation.

"I guess." Allison replied with a shrug. "I can't wait for acceptance letters in March and April!" She shrieked excitedly, her mind traveling to the clothing she'd be wearing for her boarding school career.

"Yea." Kristen replied, her eyes staring on vacantly.


	56. Magnificent

**8:05 P.M.**

**Rivera Lodge**

**December 21**

"Alicia, can you come talk to me for a minute?" Alicia's mother Nadia called to her, patting a spot on the brown leather couch beside her. Nodding, Alicia broke away from her friends and sucked in a breath. Her mother rarely had "talks" with her.

"Sure mami." She replied, sitting down across from her mother.

"Hija." Her mother began with a small smile, and Alicia wanted to run back to the safe haven of her friends, away from her mothers warm brown eyes.

"Yea?" Alicia asked, resisting the urge to swallow and look away.

"I'm pregnant." Alicia searched her mother's eyes for a hint of a lie and found none. She burst into a fit of hysterical laughter, startling her mother.

"Are you serious?" She asked, staring at her mom's slightly protruding stomach. She felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

"Yes. Its actually twins. I'm about three months along, and I wanted to tell you before it got too obvious. It's a boy and a girl." Nadia finished and her deep brown eyes lit up, hoping her daughter would be excited. But she wasn't. Having little siblings would mean time away from her and possibly _babysitting_. The thought made her shudder in disgust. "Aren't you excited?" Her mother probed, her smile faltering.

"Yea!" Alicia covered, her eyes betraying her sadness.

"Good." Her mother replied, seeing her look but ignoring it. "You can help pick out names and paint the rooms, and buy them clothes." Alicia's face perked up at the last one. Shopping was something she could do. Plus there was one upside to this whole thing. She could mold her little sister into a baby Alicia.

"That would be kind of amazing mom." She said with a smile, reaching out to touch her mom's hard stomach.

"Do you want to see it?" Nadia asked excitedly, standing up. She wanted to take advantage of her enthusiasm for as long as it lasted.

"Yea." She replied, watching eagerly as her mother lifted her embroidered white tunic, exposing a small smooth bump. Alicia's hands impulsively went to it, feeling what she believed to be a head or butt and something like an elbow.

"I know what I want to name the girl." She squeaked, her hands still feeling the smooth surface.

"What?" Her mother asked enthused, tears almost coming to her eyes as she watched her daughter feel her belly as if it was a cashmere sweater.

"Abigail, Hailey, Mia or Melissa." She said with a smile, her eyes not leaving her delicate stomach. "And for the baby boy, Alexander, Nathaniel or Aidan."

"Those are great names hija!" Nadia exclaimed, cupping her daughters face and kissing her cheeks. Alicia felt a tear escape as she looked into her mothers' eyes, knowing that things would be different, good or bad, too early to tell.

-- Alicia's Room - 8:30

"Your mom is preggers!" Dylan exclaimed excitedly, doing a little jig. "I'm excited. We can mold her into a baby PC member."

"Dyl. What the hell is up with these British phrases?" Jenna asked as she popped a soy crisp in her mouth.

"My boyfriend is British!" She defended, crossing her hands over her small chest.

"Your point?" She countered with a smirk. "Anyway. I totally agree with you Dyl. I can't wait." Blowing on her drying nails. "Speaking of baby PC, who's set to take over the PC anyway. I mean, you guys took over after Skye and the DSL, so who's next?" Jenna asked setting off a panic attack in Massie's head. She'd never thought about it, who would be her successor. Well, in essence, the successors of the entire group.

"Jen. I think I love you." She replied, hurrying over to Claire's iMac.

"Thanks?"

"Yea. So do you know who are the newest cliques in the 7th grade?" Massie asked Alicia, praying that she'd stayed on top of her gossip.

"Yea." She quipped back, pulling out her Chanel agenda and flipping through it. "There's the.." scrolling down the page she kept on reading. "F.A.S.H., which stands for Felicity Demeter, Adalyn Payne, Shiloh Beckwith and Holly Perrino." Looking up from her planner she explained. "They're totally boring but command some of the respect of 7th grade."

"I actually know Shiloh." Kristen commented with a slight grimace. "She's on the team."

Looking again Alicia continued. "Then there's M.O.D., and it stands for models off duty. Duh. They're an extremely pretty threesome, and their moms are all ex-models."

"I like them." Massie said with a smile, pulling her hair back. "Is that it?"

"No." Alicia replied with a small smirk, saving the best for last. "It Factor. Everyone thinks their alpha, Vivienne, is definitely taking the throne."

"They do?" Massie asked with an amused smirk, leaning on the chaise lounge, clacking noisily away at the laptop. "How many are there?"

"Five." She replied.

"What's their names?" Massie asked, looking over at Alicia.

"Georgianna Pryer, Ivy Tifft, Iman Phelts, Normandy Christoff, who's Viv's twin, and of course Vivienne Christoff." She finished, closing the book as she folded her legs.

"They have cool names." Kristen chimed in, wondering what these girls could possibly look like.

"Yea, I know right." Jenna said in disbelief, thinking of how unfair it is that her name was Jenna and not something amazing like Aaralyn.

"So what do these girls look like?" Massie asked, still tapping out something.

"Okay. I have pics of them in my phone."

"Why? Are you a child molester?" Claire asked with a giggle, earning a glare.

"Er, no. I have sources. Plus! I'm PR. I have to know what everyone looks like."

Scrolling through her pictures, she located a picture of Vivienne and Normandy first, eliciting a gasp from Massie who looked eagerly over her shoulder. They were stunning. Possessing dirty blonde hair, large forget-me-not blue eyes, long noses that made them look aristocratic and full pouty lips. "Why the hell haven't I seen them before?"

Smiling Alicia snickered. "Because you're too busy with Der."

Massie swatted her arm and urged her to go on, all of the girls now on the bed surrounding Alicia's phone as if it possessed the secret to boys emotions.

"Georgianna." Alicia said with a smirk, showing the girls. She was beautiful as well. Her skin was the color of dark chocolate, she possessed large brown doe-like eyes, a straight nose with a slightly bulbous tip, and large full, lips, her hair cropped super short. "Wow." Dylan commented as she stared, waiting for the next picture.

"Ivy." Claire was entranced by her the most. She had the largest, most innocent grey eyes anyone could possibly have, a small pointy nose, and medium sized lips, her hair long, dusty brown, and disheveled.

"So...what does Iman look like?" Jenna asked, looking over her shoulder eagerly.

"Okay..." Alicia scrolled some more. "This is Iman."

"She is way too pretty." Dylan complained as she stared at her. The girl had tan-olive skin, honey brown eyes, a big nose and full pouty lips, that you know could only belong to a latina.

"Yup." Alicia said with a smile, as she closed it.

"We need to meet with them as soon as we get back. But, until then, lets focus on other things. Like you, Dylan! You haven't told us about what happened with Jake after you left." Massie said in mock anger, closing the laptop and paying full attention to her.

"Well, Cole had basically tried to molest me-"

"Gross." Kristen interrupted with a sneer.

"Yea. I know. But then I left and Jake caught up with me while I was walking and he offered for he and I to go get some tea, and then we talked."

"Um. Deets!" Alicia groaned frustratedly.

"Ok. We talked about the Taylor thing and him drudging up some old feelings for Kris, but them not meaning anything, because he loves her, but he's not _in _love with her. Apparently he loves her as a best friend. Then he told me he wants to be with me, not her, and he said he feels like me and him could last for a long time."

"Has he told you that he loves you?" Alicia asked, wondering if she was the only one who hadn't heard those three little words.

"No." Dylan said with a shrug, brushing it off.

"Oh." Alicia said with a small smirk.

"What?" Dylan asked, concerned.

"Nothing. I just want to know, how many of you have heard I love you?"

"Me." Claire chimed.

"Point for obviousness." Alicia said with a groan. "We already know Cam would be a celibate tibetan monk for you Claire." Alicia replied with a grin. "Who else?"

"Derrick said he loves me." Massie replied with a smile, resisting the urge to prattle on about their terrific relationship.

"Okay. Who else."

"Me." Kristen brought up.

"You're fucking him." Alicia said with a smirk. Alright, that was a little harsh.

"I'll have your little, never had Josh say i love you ass know, he said it to me WAY before we even thought about having sex." She seethed, glaring at Alicia.

"How do you know Josh never said it?" Alicia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because. You wouldn't be asking if he did."

**A/N: **Short chappy. But yes. There will be two new additions to the Rivera family, and if my calculations are correct, the babies should be due around June, when school ends. So we'll see how that one goes. I'll be putting a poll or two up on my page soon. So look out for that one. AND! the links for vivienne, normandy, ivy, iman and georgianna are on my page if you want to see them. R+R! ILY guys.


	57. One Of Those Nights

**9:07 A.M.**

**Rivera's Lodge**

**December 22**

"I'm dying, and I probably have carpel tunnel." Massie Block groaned dramatically as she slammed her SSAT book closed, standing up to stretch her aching limbs. She hated any form of studying, let alone for a standardized test. But she had to, lest she joined the throngs of kids at the local _public _school. And there was no way she'd go for that. She was expected to go to Parrington Prep, where everyone from Briarwood and Octavian Country Day went.

"You're telling me?" Claire asked with an identical groan as she outlined another essay. "All this to go to Parrington. Not worth it."

"I might be going to a school in the city." Dylan murmured in a nonchalant way, hoping her comment would be overlooked.

"What!" Massie asked in obvious surprise, not caring to mask her apparent anger and frustration.

"Yea. Well, my mom is trying to the expand the Daily Grind, and she says that she needs to be there full time. My sisters are going to go to boarding school and i'll go to some co-ed school in the city." Dylan replied in one breath, her eyes still focused on her book, her hands fingering the soft fabric of her blush pink, lace Calypso dress.

"Oh god. Then it'll only be me, Kristen, Claire, Jen and Leesh!" Massie complained, putting her hand to her head as if she was dying theatrically in a Shakespearean play.

"But I might not go." She lied, knowing it was basically a non-negotiable decision.

"Well...I think it's going to only be four." Kristen added in an attempt to be cheery, although she knew it wasn't really working in the way it was intended.

"What do you mean Kris?" Massie asked with a confused smirk, her amber eyes panicky. She looked to be extremely vulnerable, using the smirk to attempt to hide it.

"I'm going to boarding school." She replied in a small squeak, playing with the tips of her blue and green Gucci sneakers.

"And you were going to tell us when?" Claire asked, her eyebrows nearly disappearing beneath her too-long bangs.

"I don't know. I didn't want to ruin anything."

"Kris. I don't know what i'll do without you." Claire replied in a whisper, a tear coming to her eye as she imagined 4 whole years without her best friend.

"Its okay Claire. I'll only be a couple of hours away. Plus. You have the rest of the PC." Kristen reassured, biting into her cream cheese bagel.

"They're not you." She replied with a pout that was classic kindergarten behavior. No scratch that, pre-school.

"We have so many more months together, lets not even think about me leaving." Kristen replied to the rest of the group with a sad smile.

"Or me." Dylan added quietly, her arms wrapped around Alicia.

"No matter what, we'll always be the Pretty Committee." Massie choked, her throat filling with emotion as she wrapped one arm around Claire, the other around Kristen.

"Lets make a pact." Jenna suggested, ripping a blank sheet of paper from her goldenrod colored notebook, the pressures of getting into the right prep school or staying under the radar of their overbearing parents relatively forgotten. If only for a moment.

"A pact to what?" Massie asked, crinkling her nose, feeling juvenile.

"To always be there, and love each other, no matter what."

"Sounds good." Claire said with a tear-stained smile, her clear eyes sad.

-- Ice Skating - 2:31

"I can't believe they have ice skating here." Jenna gushed as she pushed off onto the ice.

"They should. It would be a crime without it." Alicia replied with a smile, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I haven't ice skated in forever." Massie proclaimed, her hands out in front of her as she steadied herself, as if it was an excuse for her poor skating skills. Clad in a royal blue, cable knit cashmere sweater, 3.1 Phillip Lim gathered mini skirt, navy cable knit tights and a black, knee-length Moschino coat, she looked ready to skate but her body said otherwise.

"Looks like it." Kemp teased with his handsome, good-natured smirk, pretending to be heartbroken when she glared at him.

"So...ugh." Massie attempted, frustrated at her lack of a comeback. She hated when that happened.

"It'll come to you." A voice whispered breathily into her ear, warming up her entire body. She snapped her head around, finding him standing behind her. Abandoning her primal urges to jump him, she contained herself and steadied her gaze toward him. "Miss me?" He asked in that cocky, you-know-you-love-me way, his hands grasping her waist, not so gracefully pulling him towards her. She slid unattractively, collapsing into his arms. She would have been mortified if she was in Westchester and people had been around, but in Vermont it seemed okay to be a plebe and fall on your ass with only your friends and random onlookers watching.

"No." She replied in a whisper, out of breath and clutching onto his large red coat for dear life.

"Ha. Sure. That's what you say now." Derrick said mockingly, his hands removing themselves from her waist, unsteadying her and forcing her onto her butt in the most embarrassing of ways.

"Derr-uck!" Massie yelled, her face turning red and her bottom freezing itself off.

Kristen and Claire rushed over to her, helping her to her feet while they contained their laughter, rather unsuccessfully.

"Not funny." She seethed, pissed off that she'd fallen, and they laughed at her. She's _Massie Block, _and she was entitled. Or at least she felt that way. And children of privilege didn't fall flat on their faces and then get laughed at right?

"Aw. Snobby bitch can't stay up on ice?" Allison cackled mercilessly, throwing her glossy brunette locks over her shoulder as she skated a circle around Massie and the group. "Good thing this stuff is frozen solid." She continued with a smirk, skidding to a snowplow stop. "Or you might melt." She finished, cocking her head to the side and skating off of the ice and over to the coffee kiosk directly off of the rink.

"Couldn't they have stayed in fucking _Ketchum, Idaho_?" Dylan asked with an annoyed sneer, watching as she ordered her drink and chatted up the 20-something-year-old barista.

"Am I really a snobby bitch?" Massie asked, taken aback by the comment. She waited for them to answer, and fury raged within her as she watched everyone skate away from her, slipping into individual conversations and actions.

Derrick skated over to her easily, taking her bare, freezing hands in his gingerly, sliding her over to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered apologetically, kissing her red cheek and squeezing her hands. But Massie hardly heard the heartfelt apology. She was too busy mulling over Allison's character description of her. Was she really a snobby bitch?

Answer ladies and gents? Mostly.

And deep down she knew it too. She was bitchy and unsympathetic to people with less money than her, or people she deemed unfit for one reason or the other. Not enough of this, too much of that. It was wrong, but it made her feel empowered when she used a witty comeback and sent a poor LBR away, wiping a tear on her cheap cashmere sweater.

"Mass." Derrick coaxed gently, rubbing her shoulder and shaking her to grab her attention.

"Huh?" She asked, brushing off the comment as if it was a stray piece of lint and facing her glorious boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly, with a smirk as if he was speaking to a mentally challenged five year old.

"Yes, I'm okay." She said with a smile and eye roll, staring into eyes intensely. "And don't talk to me like I'm five years old."

"Sorry. Mrs. Block."

With a satisfied smirk she continued. "You better get it right Harrington."

"Skate with me." Derrick asked her with a smile, pulling her along as he sped up, Massie holding onto him for dear life, hoping she didn't fall again.

"Derrick. If I fall I swear to all that is fricking holy.." She trailed off, her voice changing to a scream as she continued to get pulled along, leading her to the PC, Briarwood boys, Jake included.

"You looked like you were having all different types of fun." Jenna greeted as Massie teetered over to them.

"Shut up." Massie fired with a giggle, nearly tripping as she moved from Derrick to Claire.

"You're supposed to glide, not use your skates as an ice pick." Kemp shot insensitively, earning a middle finger from Massie.

"I don't see how you put up with him Kris, I mean, he's an asshole and we all now he's riding a short little special bus."

"Well, you're a bitch Block." He retaliated, and Kristen was ready to slap her boyfriend when Massie stopped her.

"You are completely right Kemp. Babe In Total Control of Herself."

-- Alicia's Lodge - 7:01

"Children, remember to keep it down, down here, we're playing Scrabble upstairs." Nadia Rivera reminded as she retreated upstairs, her instructions leaving their preoccupied minds as the door closed behind her.

"So...games?" Kemp asked suggestively, one arm around Kristen.

"No dare!" Alicia groaned, flopping onto the couch with him, still clad in her ice skating outfit of a long, navy blue, baby doll Stella McCartney cardigan, ribbed, hot pink tights and tall, sand colored Love From Australia ugg-like boots.

"Fine." Kemp conceded, his arms now wrapped around both girls. "Two truths and a lie then?" He asked, looking around for the approval of the rest of the group.

"Yea. Whatever." Massie replied, crammed onto the love seat with Derrick and Jenna.

"Okay. Who's first?" Kemp asked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You of course." Massie shot back, as if it was all so painfully obvious.

"Fine." He replied with a shrug.

"Okay.

1. I'm in love with Kristen.

2. My parents bought me my first pack of condoms when I was 11.

3. I kind of have a crush on Massie."

"Me first!" Jenna volunteered looking as if she was keeping a delicious secret.

"You shouldn't be allowed to play Jen!" Massie whined, jealous of her friend's ability to read the expressions of everyone so easily.

"Shhh. Mass." She replied with a devious smirk fit for a con artist or someone equally shady. "Okay. The lie is that your parents bought you condoms." She replied proudly, waiting for him to confirm her suspicions.

"Correct." Kemp said with a half-smile.

"Wait." Massie said, abruptly stopping the entire procession. "So. You kind of have a crush on me?"

"Yea. But it isn't serious." He replied candidly, his eyes wandering over to Kristen who remained oddly expressionless. "I love Kristen, I just think you're kind of cute y'know."

The group nodded awkwardly, knowing it'd happened to them before. At least once. They'd all had mini-crushes on other people while still with their "better half".

"Your turn." Kemp nodded in the direction of Derrick, a smirk on his lips.

"Fine." The gorgeous boy replied.

"1. I've hooked up with the Twenties.

2. I've hit home with Mass.

3. I love to cuddle."

"The Massie thing?" Kristen asked, her eyebrows slightly knitted together.

"Yup." Derrick replied with a small grin. "Your turn Mass."

"Alright.

1.I want to give it to Derrick.

hair isn't naturally this color.

grandmother is from Tennessee."

"Derrick. Definitely Derrick." Claire said matter-of-factly, looking very Blair-Waldorf-meets-Annie-Hall in her plaid chiffon shirt from Forever 21, tan Pedro Garcia leather brogue pumps, gray baggy Rag&Bone shorts and Lover Blazer, the satin bow headband contrasting nicely with her light, flaxen hair.

"Ha. Guess again." Massie replied, flipping her,thanks-to-a-diffuser,wavy hair back.

"Ew Mass." Claire shot back, earning an amused smirk.

"Hair." Jenna replied with a small victory smile, knowing she was right.

"Are you serious?" Dylan asked, her eyes widening.

"Yea." Massie replied with a shrug as if it wasn't that big of a deal. Her famed hair color was bottled. It would be a lighter brown if she hadn't gotten it color corrected.

"So your grandmother is from Tennessee?" Claire asked,slightly surprised.

"Yea."

"But Mass. It's _Tennessee._ Is she racist?" Alicia asked, her mouth slightly agape.

"No! God. Don't be so ignorant." Massie chided, wanting the game to go on and get off the subject of her grandmother's residence.

"Oh."

"I don't want to play anymore." Massie declared with an eye roll, pulling a hair out of her face.

"Lets play 2 Minute Temptations." Kristen suggested, Jake immediately looking away as a blush fired up his face. Kristen giggled a little at his embarrassment, knowing it was the very game in which they shared their first kiss.

"How do you play that?" Dylan asked with a giggle, the name sounding deliciously naughty.

"Well, we each go into separate closets on either sides of the basement, one side for boys, the other for girls and then either the boys or girls will pick a random closet and then we go at it with that person for two minutes, and when two minutes are up, we come out and we see who got who." Kristen explained.

"Sounds like fun." Alicia said, a devious glint in her eye. She was down for almost anything.

"Oh. So its like the game they played in Marie Antoinette?" Jenna asked, standing up.

"Exactly like that. The guys will find us." Kristen replied, pulling herself into a standing position and smoothing down her black zipper leggings and oversized plum colored cardigan.

"Okay then. Lets go." Massie replied enthusiastically popping up and running off to the other side of the basement, hiding in the closet nearest to the bathroom, and she heard footfalls of her girl friends rushing to find their own personal closet.

Massie sat anxiously, hoping it was Derrick and not someone random. But, at the last minute, she decided Kemp or Josh wouldn't be too bad. Crossing her legs, she tried to be extremely quiet, listening to hear the footfalls of the guys, their heavy steps unmistakable. They'd turned out the lights in the basement completely, the only source of light, coming from the large flat screen, playing an old Justin Timberlake song. Massie tucked a strand behind her ear as to hear better, her heart rate speeding up as she heard feet stop in front of her door then open it.

She couldn't make out too many details of the particular boy, but she knew he in the darkness she could tell he was tall.

"Hey." She whispered with a smile that wasn't visible under the cover of darkness.

"Hey." He whispered back, pulling her into him with ease.

"Two minutes." She breathed to him before capturing his lips, pushing against them tentatively, her body tingling as her mystery man took possession of her bottom lip and sucked on it, pulling away gently.

"Oh god." Massie groaned inaudibly, her hands going up to run her hands through his hair, which felt curly and soft.

He continued, his hands wrapped around her waist and pressing her closer to him. His lips moved to her neck, lightly sucking and biting it, a wave of sensations hitting her body at the same time. She knew that she had about a minute left, even though her two-minute lover felt as if he'd frozen time. She trailed his biceps lightly, bringing his face up to hers and tracing his lips with her tongue, his slight moan letting her know she was obviously doing something right. Their lips captured each other's again, now a mess of beautiful thin limbs and passion. Massie knew the session would be over in a matter of seconds, she slipped her tongue into his mouth dancing that unmistakable tango of tongues. A beeping timer went off somewhere, and they pulled away, almost regretfully, and Massie opened the door.

"We need to turn on the lights." She whispered to her mystery kisser, pulling him into the living room and finding most of her friends already in there.

Soon enough, all of her friend's were present.

"Turn on the lights." She heard, a voice that was distinctly Kristen's. Someone turned up the dimmer, revealing who'd been messing around this entire time.

The group looked on bashfully as they looked upon their partners. Massie looked up, surprised. She had been making out with Josh the entire time, and even though the curly hair was a bit of a giveaway, she hadn't noticed.

Claire had been making out with Derrick, and the two seemed pretty comfortable for two people who had just kissed people that weren't their boyfriend or girlfriend. On the other hand, Derrick was her best guy friend.

Alicia had been locking lips with Kemp, Dylan with Chris(and the two looked a little too flushed), Kristen with Jake and Jenna kissing Cam(she looked the most rumpled, her previously perfectly flattened hair now askew).

"Um. Wow?" Alicia said, with a smirk her view on Kemp changed completely. She was most_ definitely_ jealous of Kristen.

"Wow is one word for it." Massie agreed, looking up at Josh with a tiny private smile, loving how he had set her body on fire without even touching her most secret places.

"Er. Yea." Claire agreed, looking at the floor, her face crimson.

"So? Um...who's up for pizza?" Derrick asked, fixing his hair to the side as he threw a glance Claire's way. He hadn't noticed how clearly blue her eyes were, or the fact that her nose had a small attractive upturn, the fullness of her pink cherry lips or how her hair had naturally beachy looking waves. Maybe making out with a person made you see things.

"Um. Me." Jake said with a relieved sigh, felling increasingly awkward after his little "session" with Kristen. He knew it was her the minute their lips had touched and it had been sheer bliss. It wasn't that he wanted her, it was just that kissing her was always hot. Like when he made out with Allison. It just felt good.

"Okay. I think its safe to say we're done with games for now." Massie said with a smirk, grabbing Derrick's hand and casting a glance at Josh, admiring his dark brown eyes, soft curly hair,pink lips and thick eyebrows.

"Agreed." Jenna replied with a small smile, settling into Chris's lap her eyes training on the t.v.

"Games." Massie whispered to herself as she felt the tension still hanging in the air.


	58. If Love So Nice

**6:03 P.M.**

**Alicia'a Lodge**

**December 23**

"Why is your mom having a Christmas party Leesh?" Massie asked as she admired her reflection in the mirror, looking stunning in her black Emporio Armani velvet and sequin dress, black gladiator Betsey Johnson heels, black Thomas Wylde clutch and silk lined purple gloves.

"Because...idk." Alicia replied with an eye roll. As if her mother needed an excuse. The spanish beauty looked stunning as well, wearing a gold DKNY lurex jacquard mini, white, tie-front Issa top, hot pink open toe pumps, and a green crocodile Ralph Lauren clutch, styling her hair into a large bun at the nape of her neck.

"Well, its a party. Lets have fun!" Kristen exclaimed, always the party girl. She wore a white crystal embellished, Marchesa dress, white Alexander McQueen chain fringe sandals, and a silver clutch, her hair styled into large, long curls that framed her face in an attractive way.

"I agree." Jenna said with a smile, bumping her bony hip against Alicia's to cheer her up.

She looked taller than her 5'4 height in her 4 inch crystal encrusted Christian Louboutin's her legs going on for miles. Her deep red, strapless Milly dress gave her a small amount of cleavage and her Chanel wallet complimented the look perfectly. Her reddish-brown hair had been rolled into big banana curls that fell into her face and around it.

"I'm hot." Dylan said with a toothy grin as she stepped out of the bathroom, almost everyone's jaw dropping to the floor. She wore a mini length black sequined Alberta Di Feretti number, teaming it with a pair of black Christian Louboutin sling backs and an Epi Leather Louis Vuitton clutch. She wore a large emerald ring on one hand, nearly blinding the girls around her as it caught the light and a stark contrast to her black Chanel nailpolish. "Wow." Claire replied with a smile, her hand reaching out to touch Dylan's fiery red hair which had been pulled over to one side and over one eye, the top smooth and the bottom curled.

"Wow is the description." Massie said with a smirk, slightly jealous of her friend's outfit, knowing it slightly out shined hers. "You look good too Claire." Massie encouraged, doing a once over of Claire's outfit. She looked, admittedly, amazing. She wore a gold drape front, See by Chloe dress, black patent leather Alexander McQueen pumps, and a black clutch. Her hair had been teased, her blonde beachy waves, acquiring more volume through extensive hair torture that Massie called a 'beautification' process.

"Don't get knocked up wearing that dress Claire." Jenna shot with a devious smirk, her Chanel 'Splendeur' hand slapping Claire's butt lightly.

"What about you? You and Chris will probably be popping out a kid before school starts." Claire fired back, her 'Alpine Snow' hand slapping her butt in return.

"Don't get too frisky. We haven't even knocked back any Dom Perignon yet!" Massie chided playfully, opening the door to Alicia's room. She was greeted by the song Save Room by John Legend playing softly in the background, a group of people conversing politely over the background music, the large Christmas tree in the living room and an elderly woman who seemed to disapprove of everything. Or at least from the way she kept crinkling her nose it seemed that way. Alicia was by her side in moments, scanning the scene as well.

"Lets find our hunnies." Kristen said with renewed anxiety as if being this far from Kemp physically drained her.

"You can find yours. I'm ready to talk to that cutie that goes to Briarwood." Jenna said with a grin and waved flirtatiously at the boy who Massie knew vaguely. His name was Francis Houle, and he had that whole bad boy thing going for him so Massie got the appeal, kind of.

"I am going to find my hunnie." Kristen declared, anxiously searching for him and loving the vantage point she had gained in her 4 inch heels.

"Have fun. I'm getting a hors d'oeuvre." Dylan said as she stopped a pretty caterer clad in belted tafetta Vivienne Westwood Anglomania dress and pale pink Jessica Simpson pumps, grabbing a baked pork spring roll from the sterling silver tray.

"I'll go find Derrick." Massie told her friends, splitting off from them and going off in search of him, her heart racing as she searched, thinking of how large the closets were and what they could achieve in them. She found him on the balcony, Jacqueline Pinchette, a known slut on the prep school scene talking to him. She bat her thick dark eyelashes at him and flashed him a glossed smile, and Massie briefly wondered if she was freezing her skinny ass off in that short Chloe dress she was wearing.

Massie cleared her throat politely and her anger melted away into oblivion as Derrick's eyes focused on her, driving her mad, as expected. "Hey Block." He said with a cocky smirk, hugging her and holding her close to him before planting a small kiss on her cheek. "Harrington." She replied cooly, attempting to be nonchalant even though they both knew that they wanted to devour each other right there and then. They released each other, Massie turning to face Jacqueline. "Hello Jacqueline." She said politely, noticing that she owned the same Betsey Johnson shoes that she wore.

"Hello Mah-ssie." She replied with her barely-there accent. Massie sighed in response, pursing her tangerine lip gelato lips.

"Massie." She corrected, watching as Jacqueline did a weird flirty eye thing meant for Derrick. She watched as he shifted uncomfortably, sheepishly grinning at Massie under his shaggy blonde hair.

"Okay...well, I'm going inside now." Jacqueline said abruptly, rushing into the house as she saw Kaitlyn Sheridan, Jacquelines Slut-er, Partner In Crime. But the most bizarre thing about the two was that it was rumored that they were actually lesbian lovers hooking up with guys as a cover. Kaitlyn was plenty pretty, a beauty mark right above her lip, a perfectly symmetrical face, pouty lips and deep green eyes. She stared on as they linked arms and strutted off. Massie would believe it. Then again there was also the rumor that Massie and the PC were apart of some lesbian cult band who performed in Woodstock on the weekends.

"All to ourselves then?" Massie asked with a small smirk, pulling Derrick out of the view of everyone in the living room and pressing her lips against his. He pushed back tentatively, one arm around her waist, the other cupping her face.

"Yup." He replied after breaking the kiss, releasing her from his grip. Massie finally got a good view of him, and she nearly collapsed. He wore dark wash straight leg jeans, a suit jacket with a white button down underneath, and leather shoes.

"Checking me out Block?" He asked, noticing that hungry look in her eye, much like the one she got when she found a new Chanel bag, but hungrier, as if she was in sub-saharan Africa for a week without water and he was a bottle of Dasani.

"No." Massie replied with a totally blank expression even though she was lying to the umpteenth degree.

"Oh, okay." He replied, losing his cocky veneer for a moment. He was surprised to say the least. She always gave into his "charm". He wasn't as charming as Kemp, but he believed that he had the abilities to charm the pants off almost any girl at BOCD. Apparently not.

"Yea. Im going to go find Alicia." Massie said with a smirk, loving her new control. "We were supposed to talk about our lesbian cult band." She added with a perfectly glossed smile, leaving the balcony, a stunned Derrick watching her pale legs as she went.

Back inside, she sighed and let out the breath she'd been holding in for the past five minutes. It felt so empowering to call the shots and catch _him _off-guard for once. Scanning the room for one of her best friends, she came up with no success. She spun around and looked for someone relatively normal to talk to. But she hadn't had time to even complete the second task. Before she knew it, someone's hand was clasped over her mouth and dragging her into a dimly lit corridor.

Only two thoughts went through her head. _'911' _and _'I hope this freak doesn't mess up my hair!'_

The unknown kidnapper removed his hand from her mouth and replaced it with his lips, taking her possessively as if he knew every crevice of her body. Massie had squeezed her amber eyes tightly shut, popping one open to see her attacker. Derrick. _Of course. _

His hand trailed her soft, thin thigh, moving upwards until he found her black La Perla allure lace shorts. It was sort of fitting for him to be touching them and owning them, considering Massie had had him in mind when she put on the sexy, expensive set.

He rubbed his fingers against her most sensitive area, pushing his body against her to increase pressure.

"Derr-" She moaned, her hands entangled in his hair as she pulled him into a rough kiss.

"Yea?" he responded breathlessly, sucking on her collarbone, his hand not leaving her underwear.

"I don't want to get loud." She breathed seductively, her mouth turning upwards as the song I Want You by Common winded down.

"Then shut up." He replied roughly, pushing a finger inside her.

"Uh." She responded as if the wind had been knocked out of her. He pumped in and out of her without mercy, Massie getting more turned on with each ministration, loving the way he took control and didn't let her move. He stopped suddenly, Massie nearly crying out because she was so close.

"No. No." She pleaded, pressing his limp hand into her with her hips, trying to make him finish it.

"You want more?" He asked with a smile, pulling his hand from her completely.

"Yes." She breathed, a primal look in her eye.

"Say my name." He replied simply, his gaze intensifying.

"Derri-" Massie whined, stopped in mid-sentence by him pushing her farther up the wall.

"Say it."

"Derrick." She moaned attempting to force him with her limbs. His hand ever so slightly returned to its place, tracing patterns in her underwear as she arched her back, a smile on her face. She was so close, all it took was one-

"Derrick!" A voice called into the hallway that contained them, its high musical voice obviously female.

"Ignore it." She commanded, pulling his face towards hers so he could look her in the eye. But the voice persisted, its heels clicking against the hardwood and getting closer. Massie painfully extracted herself from him, fixing her hair and putting on a stern face as if they'd been having some type of meaningful conversation.

As she heard the clicking stop, she turned to match the face with the voice, her heart dropping into her stomach.

Skye Hamilton.

**A/N: **haha. cliffy! Okay. For starters. Massington shippers. DONT WORRY. lets chalk it up to temporary insanity shall we? and from this chapter you can see that they've more than made up for everything. , no Kemp and Alicia. They're happy with their partners. and **chantalxoxo **i am soooo happy someone else finds these games oddly and sickly funny and entertaining! **derrington. hot. **i love MOSH too. But i would NEVER do that to massington. i love them waaaayyy to much as well. I just got to play out my fantasy for a bit. If anyone can figure out the **chapter 2** reference in this chappy they get it dedicated to them. First come first serve. So anyway. R+R. ILY!


	59. Gold And A Pager

**7:04**

**Rivera Lodge**

**December 23**

"Miss me Block?" Skye asked, pursing her lips.

"Can't say I did." Massie replied with a smile, her hand protectively on Derrick's arm. "That's a shame. Because I bet your little boyfriend here did." She said in a patronizing tone and Massie sized her up. She wore a bright purple MINT mini dress, silver heels and an oddly printed clutch and Massie nearly laughed in triumph. She looked _so _much better, it was almost sad.

"Highly doubt that one." Massie retorted with an eye roll, adjusting her eyes to glare at her fully. "You should run along, stop being a cougar, and find someone your own age."

"Well Block. I never thought you'd have the guts to even breath a word of disapproval to me." The svelte blonde sighed as if she was extremely bored. "But apparently, you do. Just remember, I'm the reason you have what you have so don't act stupid." She made the motion to leave, but she stopped midway as if she had something else to say. "Oh, and another thing, he liked it."

Massie watched as she retreated down the hallway with all the confidence of a runway model. The entire time, Derrick had remained silent and stoic, neither affirming or denying the things she said. She spun around to face him, her amber eyes glaring into his. "What did she mean by you liked it. You liked fucking what?"

"Nothing. She's just trying to ruffle your feathers babe." He replied, putting both hands on her small shoulders and staring back earnestly. For most people, it would make them trust the person, but it just made Massie even more skeptical. "Liar." She spat, shrugging his hands off of her.

"I love you." He attempted, pulling her closer to him so they could finish what they started.

"Thats good to know." She replied unfeelingly, pulling away from him in one swift, easy motion. "Now tell me, or it will be a huge fucking problem between us."

"Fine." He conceded, running a hand through his hair. He was nervous, and Massie could feel it rolling off of him in waves. She held back the urge to thrash and yell at him before she even had the reason to do so.

"Er, she went down on me." He replied looking at her from under his lashes and checking for her reaction. It was as he expected. Pissed with a twinge of hurt and shock.

"Why the HELL would you fucking let her do that?" She asked, her voice well above normal.

"I don't know Mass-"

"Don't call me Mass, only my friends call me that." She reminded harshly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Massie. I don't know why, we were broken up and we were both at the MET in the city."

Massie felt her body rack with tears that she refused to let escape. She didn't want to cry or get upset. They weren't together, so she couldn't hold it against him right? But she still kind of did. He was _hers. _Little Derrick included. Skye couldn't just take him away from her whenever she saw fit or when she wanted a cheap thrill. "Do you want her?" She asked, praying that the answer was no.

"No." He replied, his eyes still locked with hers.

Instead of replying with words, she pushed him against the wall and pressed against him, her lips inches from his. "You are mine." She hissed, her hand working its way down his body and to his expensive jeans.

"What are you doing?" Derrick asked desperately, his head rolling backwards as she pulled open the waistband of his boxers.

"Don't worry." She breathed back, her hand disappearing into his boxers and grasping him firmly, her grip iron. "This is mine too. Understand?"

He nodded in affirmation, pressing his lips against hers before rolling his eyes back into his head, her hand moving up and down tantalizingly slow. He let out a small moan, a hand moving to stroke her hair. Could she be any more fucking amazing?

-- Gathering Area

"Miss me Kemp?" Robin asked in that low, sultry voice of hers, her lips deliciously glossy and full. She wore a short green Prada dress that showed off her beautiful chocolate legs, green python platform pumps, and a huge emerald ring, her hair hanging around her face in full curls. In other words, sex on a stick.

"Of course I did." He replied with a devious smirk that was so classically him.

"Oh, really? Then what was up with the dinner party situation?" She asked cooly, her eyebrow cocked in annoyance.

"Appearances." He replied simply, taking a small shot of eggnog from a tray.

"Oh?" She asked, one arm around her own torso, the other gripping her ever present EnV2.

He leaned in slightly as if he were telling her a secret. "And I more than made it up to you."

A slight smile passed her lips in spite of herself. He had a point. They'd done it like wild monkeys nearly everyday over Thanksgiving break. In his room, in her room, her kitchen, his basement...the list was endless. "But its nice to know how much you care." He added with a small smile, his eyes trained on her.

She scoffed audibly, letting him know he hadn't won. "As if. I just don't stand for bullshit."

"Sure. I know how I drive you wild." He whispered menacingly, his hand settling on her forearm, enough to set off nearly every nerve ending off in her body. "And don't think I didn't hear what you said at dinner...I'm yours now?"

"Slip of the tongue." She replied simply, refusing to admit that she had any feelings for him, at all. It was bad enough that she'd stopped resisting. She was a strong Afro-Dominican woman, and she refused to be dominated by him. Or at least that's what she told herself in the mirror every night. "So where is that bubbly ball of fun you call a girlfriend?" She asked, her eyes briefly scanning as she grabbed a flute of Dom, highly illegal behavior, but she didn't care, and no one was watching.

"Around." He replied with a nonchalant air.

"So she wouldn't mind you coming out onto the balcony and having a...conversation?" She asked with a wicked smile, knowing she needn't ask. The answer would always be yes, unless Kristen had something to do with it.

"Why not?" He asked with a small, calculated half-smirk, the result of hours spent in the mirror.

She turned on her heel and walked, leaning against the railing as she sat patiently, waiting for her late-night lover. He appeared a few moments later, another flute matching hers in his hand. "So...conversing?" He asked with a small smirk. The talking usually happened after the wild sex, the two clinging to each other under a sheet, sweating and smiling.

"As if you and I talk." She replied with an equally cocky smirk, pulling him close and pressing his lips against hers.

"True." He replied after they released each other, staring into the blanket of stars and expanse of trees.

"Kemp." She said quietly, pulling her hair to one side.

"Yea?" He asked, downing the rest of his drink.

"I've been thinking...." She started, biting her lip softly.

"Go on."

"We should get out of here and...christen my bed." She replied deviously, her eyes searching his face for answers.

"Aren't you sharing a room with Reagan?" He asked, not wanting to put her friend in the awkward position of having to deal with them getting down right next to her.

"So...we'll be discreet." She pressed, more persistent than usual.

"Now, now Ro, your being transparent." He mocked with a small smile.

"Well then, Kemp, I guess Jacques was a much better lay than you anyway."

"Bitch." He sneered.

"Whore." She replied.

"Fuck me." He whispered desperately, pulling her head towards him and smashing his lips against hers, not giving her time to move or reply. But what the two passionate pair had failed to notice was a certain, leggy, girl in white standing there, a look of shock plastered on her face.

--

"Fuck you." Kristen said evenly, flute in hand, gripping the crystal so tightly she might have crushed it. She loved the fucking bastard making out with that slutty temptress Robin. His eyes opened momentarily, glancing at her and freezing, Robin stopping as well.

"Can't last a whole two months?" She asked, the tears at the back of her throat. She wasn't an emotional person, but this hurt.

"I'm sorry Kr-"

"You're not." She interrupted, pushing back a long curl and blinking back tears. "Just, don't talk to me. And stay away. I don't care if you jump of a fucking cliff, because you can't hurt yourself to make me stay." She spun on her heel, pressing a hand to her temple before chugging down the rest of the Dom. He wouldn't get the gratification of seeing her cry or feeling anything.

Once inside, she searched desperately for someone to talk to. She needed distraction, and she needed it Jake's light hair, she immediately started in his direction, tugging him away from some guy she knew from school named Aaron Griffin and Lydia Finch, the girl in constant competition with Kristen for the spot of first in their graduating class.

"What's wrong Kris?" He asked, immediately seeing her distress and the way she was gulping angrily. If anyone knew the signs for when she was about to cry, he did.

"Kemp was kissing Robin." She breathed, a sob racking her body as she angrily wiped her nose.

He needed no further explanation. Within moments, his arms protectively wrapped around her, stroking her hair and whispering words of comfort into her ear. "He was a real git." He whispered into her hair with a smile, getting a small, tear-filled laugh.

"I thought he loved me you know. He always said he did." She said softly, no longer crying but taking deep breaths, a technique picked up from extensive meditation with the PC. Kristen had always hated their yoga teacher Lark, if that was even her real name, which she doubted,but at that particular moment, she was thanking the peasant shirt wearing, meditation bead carrying woman profusely in her mind.

"I know." He whispered, rocking her gently. "We need to get you to bed or something." He said soothingly, his hand guiding her when she nodded yes. The pair disappeared behind the door to Alicia room, stifling the noise of conversation and soft mood music. "Change out of that thing." He said, gesturing at her glamorous outfit, waiting patiently as she disappeared behind the closet door, returning in a gray graphic alien tank and matching shorts, her hair effortlessly pulled back.

"I look like shit." She groaned, staring at her puffy, red face, removing her minimal make up and settling on the large bed, pulling the down comforters up over her body and snuggling under them, wanting to forget the entire situation. Jake climbed next to her, his arm around a shoulder as he clicked on the t.v.

The Dancing With The Stars marathon and Kristen crinkled her face in disgust. She hated that show. "Friends please." She groaned, using Jake's arm as a headrest as he searched for it, settling on Secret Life of The American Teenager, and Kristen smiled. She knew how much he hated it and how he'd much rather watch 16 hours of C-SPAN. God she loved Jake. He was possibly _the _most amazing guy a girl could ever wish to have. Kristen leaned up on her elbows and pressed her lips against his cheek. "I love you." She whispered seriously before laying back down and laying on her side, her eyes drifting closed.

**10:08 A.M.**

**Main Street, Vermont**

**December 24th**

"I cannot believe he did that to you." Massie said with a look of disapproval as they strutted down the main street and to the coffee shop Dylan proclaimed was "to die for".

"Me either. I mean you guys were so in love." Claire said in disbelief, opening the door to the shop, everyone else behind her. "I know. I mean, I thought that after the first two times he would change-"

"Wait. Kris, this is the third time he cheated on you?" Jenna asked,inhaling sharply.

"Yea." She replied, shrinking away from Jenna's wrath.

"What. The. Fuck. I mean once is enough." She explained, pulling her red Louis Vuitton sunglasses over her eyes as if she couldn't bare to look at her.

"I know Jen." She replied with a sigh, stopping the conversation for a moment to order tea and biscotti. At least her fashion hadn't suffered in any way. She looked completely unaffected and glamorous wearing dark wash cigarette leg J. Brand jeans, a white tank that had Love Karl across the chest, a military jacket, a black Hermes Birkin bag and Christian Louboutin platform ankle boots.

"He's an asshole." Alicia declared with a sneer, fishing through her beige Marc Jacobs Suvi tote for her black Hello Kitty Visa.

"I agree. But look on the bright side." Massie said with a smile, earning a look from the girls that said 'what bright side?' "It's Christmas Eve, we have TONS of hot boys available, and even better, we have each other.

Each girl, nodded, realizing she was right. They did have each other.

"So, tonight is the big party at Chris's. It'll be a t.v. marathon till ten." Massie exclaimed excitedly, looking more ready for a lunch at Fred's than an ABC t.v. marathon. She wore a pink a slinky green top, black True Religion straight leg jeans, Juicy Couture flats and a bubble gum pink Chanel quilted 2.55.

"Sounds good." Jenna said with a smirk, dipping her finger into her drink and licking the whip cream off. "These are yum." She said with a smile, taking a bite of the christmas sugar cookies the shop was selling.

"I agree." Alicia replied, stealing a piece off of Jenna's.

"So what time are we going there?" Claire asked, crossing her dark wash Sass&Bide jean clad legs.

"As soon as we finish these." Massie answered, sucking down her drink in one gulp.

"Damn Massie." Jenna said with as smirk a she watched her wipe of the foam mustache gathered above her hairless lip.

"What. I was parched." She defended, pulling her satin YSL wristlet open and prying her iPhone out. She spoke quickly for two minutes, hanging up excitedly. "Okay, it's all set up. We'll go and it'll be amazing. And don't worry about fuckface. The door's being watched, and he is _not _invited."

Kristen looked relieved by this and she released the air she'd been holding. She had had dangerous amounts of anxiety surrounding confronting him.

"We need to get home and get changed. There is no way in hell i'll be spilling mountain dew on this." Claire declared, pointing at her merino gray, pink and white argyle sweater.

"Fine. Lets hurry. My driver's outside." Alicia said, abandoning the chocolate chocolate chip ice cream she'd been eating on the table. Brushing imaginary lint off of her black Vanessa Bruno paper thin racerback top and gray Tracy Reese short ensemble, complete with nude tights, and taupe heels. She eased her gray cashmere Crumpet jacket over her small shoulders, the first to exit.

-- Chris's Suite - 12:03

"Okay, So, Babes In Toyland is on, and so is A Christmas Carol. Which one?" Massie asked as she plopped in between Kristen, Hershey's chocolate in one hand, water and remote in the other. Wearing pink aerie boxers and a white wife-beater, she looked ready to snuggle up to Derrick under the cashmere throw.

"I say A Christmas Carol," Kristen quipped, grabbing the remote and changing it before anyone could stop her. It didn't really matter though. They were waiting till eight when Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer and The Land Of Misfit Toys was playing.

"Fine, fine." Massie said, handing her the remote and grabbing the long white blanket on the back of the couch.

"Share." Derrick whispered into her ear breathily, his hand trailing her bare arm softly. Massie giggled a little, giving him half of the blanket and curling her legs inside of it.

Massie focused her attentions on the movie, cradled under Derrick's arm and curled into his body. Before the movie had a chance to get 15 minutes in, his hand trailed her arm once more, delving into her ultra short shorts, his fingertips caressing her inner thighs, Massie immediately responding.

"Have you no shame?" She hissed, swatting him away.

"No." He replied with a devious smirk, his hand returning, groping higher and making her squirm.

"There are people here." She replied simply, moving closer to Kristen and trying to forget the wetness in between her thighs. She looked over briefly and smirked. She loved denying him.

**8:04 AM**

**Rivera Lodge**

**December 25th**

"Up! Up!" Massie Block urged, her stomach doing back flips. She loved Christmas. It was filled with that new leather smell, the warm feeling of cashmere and of course the clacking of plastic American Express gift cards from relatives. She bounced up and down over and over again, not ceasing till all 5 girls were awake and attempting to kill her for waking them in such a violent manner.

"It's Christmas." She exclaimed, showing them the red Santa hat on her brunette head.

"We know." Claire groaned, pulling herself into a sitting position and yawning, her blond hair hanging limply.

"Then get your asses up." She commanded putting her hands on her hips and shaking Dylan.

"I think I officially hate your ass Massie." Dylan shot, stretching her still scarily thin arms over her head.

"You won't be hating it when you see what I bought you." She said with a smirk, getting off of the bed.

After, 10 minutes, a crap load of complaints and 2 bribes later, the girls were positioned in the living room in a tiny semi-circle, eager to tear at their gifts.

"Okay Claire. Open yours first." Massie urged after passing around her presents for the PC.

Claire's eyes glinted excitedly when she saw that the bag was Chanel. She gingerly lifted the gift out, wanting to scream as she saw what it was. A large metallic Chanel tote with the famous chain detail. "Mass! I love you." She exclaimed, throwing her arm around Massie.

Alicia opened hers next. Massie bought her a pink Alexander McQueen skull scarf that Alicia had been lusting after since she'd gotten the green one.

After her, Kristen, who was extremely excited that Massie had remembered her love of all things red, gifting her with patent leather Brian Atwood pumps.

The next gift was for Dylan, who looked slightly disappointed that she'd received a Juicy Couture necklace even though she'd told Massie that's what she wanted.

The last person to open their gift from Massie was Jenna who'd received a pair of Missoni tights that she'd seen on a mannequin but were sold out.

The process lasted for a little while,especially since they kept taking breaks to eat oatmeal cookies and talk to various family members, each girl exchanging gifts with each other, each ending up with five.

Massie had received:

-A metallic gold Chanel 'Paris Biarritz' large tote from Alicia

-True Religion black skinny jeans from Kristen

-A patent leather bow belt from Claire

-A purple cashmere Crumpet v-neck cardigan from Jenna

-and gray True Religion jeans from Dylan.

Claire had gotten:

-Chanel metallic tote from Massie

-Chanel earrings from Alicia

-purple Maloles ballet flats from Kristen

-Roberto Cavalli clutch from Jenna

-and Graham&Spencer cashmere gloves from Dylan

Alicia had been gifted with:

-A pink Alexander McQueen scarf from Massie

-Emilio Pucci earmuffs from Kristen

-sequined Topshop scarf from Claire

-hot pink flat iron from Jenna

-Roberto Cavalli pendant from Dylan

Kristen got:

-Ralph Lauren perfume from Alicia

-Brian Atwood pumps from Massie

tights from Claire

-high waisted J. Brand jeans from Jenna

-Chloe boots from Dylan(she actually cried when she got this)

Jenna received:

-Missoni tights from Massie

-cable knit beanie from Claire

-black Ray-Ban wayfarers from Alicia

-Guerlain face powder from Dylan

-wicker Anya Hindmarch clutch from Kristen

Dylan got:

-Juicy Couture necklace from Massie

-Limited Edition Vernis Alma GM Louis Vuitton bag from Alicia

-Chanel nail polish from Claire

-Maxx red patent leather from Jenna

-Lanvin ballet flats from Kristen

"This was a good Christmas." Claire commented with a smile as she set all of her gifts inside of her new tote. She usually borrowed her designer from Massie, bought it at TJ Maxx, found it in a consignment/thrift store, or found it crazy cheap at a sample sale.

"I agree." Kristen agreed, fawning over her Chloe boots.

"Are you getting more stuff from your parents?" Claire asked Massie, knowing she could look forward to lip gloss and maybe a pair of Sevens...maybe.

"No. We're in a recession." Massie replied with a slight pout.

"True." Jenna injected, trying on her beanie in the mirror.

"So, our parents said we have to have "family time", but after 6:00, we're home free." Alicia announced returning from the kitchen where her increasingly pregnant mother was scarfing down all things sugar.

"Sounds good to me." Massie said with a smirk, knowing exactly what her present to Derrick would be.

-- Chris's Suite -7:03

Sitting in Chris's suite, Massie no longer felt giddy by the thought of being in a boys' "room". She was so comfortable there after her continual visits and stays with the accompaniment of her best friends. Clad in a teal Hope tank dress, leopard Christian Louboutin ankle boots and black sheer A.P.C. tights, she looked exceptionally normal, but if you took a quick look under her clothing you would see the elaborate black lingerie that lay underneath it.

Naturally, it was all for Derrick, his Christmas present. She itched in anticipation as her friends chattered around her, watching t.v. and enjoying each other's company. But Massie couldn't relax. She was trying to focus. Thinking about what she was capable and comfortable doing, setting up fences and boundaries in her head. Claire always seemed to be the calculated one, but Massie bordered on OCD. She craved that control, needed it even.

A knock on the door a few feet away startled her out of her reverie and her eyes immediately snapped in that direction. The usual group of Briarwood Boys sans Kemp strolled in, seating themselves in various corners of the room and on couches. Derrick plopped next to Massie, his lips finding her cheek. "Merry Christmas." he whispered into her ear, his hand trailing her bare arm, causing her to shiver in unrestrained anticipation.

"Merry Christmas." She replied, pulling his face to hers as she pressed her lips against his firmly, noticing he tasted of candy canes.

"What'd you get me?" He asked, his cocky attitude showing through.

"Something." She replied mysteriously, countering him with the same question.

"Well. I considered this long and hard." He told her, fishing around in his pockets for something, producing a small blue box that Massie was oh-so familiar with. Her heart swelled in adoration. She never thought that _Derrick Harrington _would buy her anything from Tiffany's.

"I wanna see it." She said excitedly, attempting to grab the box from his hands.

"I want to give it you properly." He insisted, opening it slowly, allowing the suspense to build. When the box was finally opened, it revealed a silver bar pendant necklace, a small diamond above the Tiffany & Co. necklace. She fingered it gently, not knowing how to react. She absolutely loved it.

"Do you like it?" Derrick asked nervously, flipping his hair back as he searched her face.

"I love it!" Massie gushed, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his once again. She pulled her hair to one side so he could put it on her. Once clasped, it fell attractively on her neck, making her look even more radiant.

"That's good. So...my present?" He asked looking at her expectantly.

"Oh. Yea." Massie replied with a devious smile, her eyes dancing naughtily. "Come with me." She whispered seductively, standing up and exiting the room, everyone murmuring as soon as she left, opening the door to one of the rooms and pulling him inside.

"This should be a good surprise." He murmured as he felt himself being pushed onto the spacious queen sized bed.

Massie stood at the foot of said bed, her dark chestnut hair hanging loosely in waves, her amber eyes shining. "Do you like what you see Harrington?" She asked huskily, roaming her hands over her body, stopping at his favorite places.

"Fuck yes." He replied huskily, leaning up on his elbows for a good view.

"Good." She replied with a small smile, biting her lip as she pulled her teal dress over her head, throwing it to the floor. She continued to strip, stepping out of her ankle boots and easing her tights over her thighs slowly. Derrick bit his own lip as he watched the display, his mind playing out the dirtiest possible fantasies. Her hands moved over her body again, disappearing into her underwear as she touched herself, coming out to repeat the cycle again.

"Come here." He breathed to her, unable to keep control, his voice strained from his arousal.

Her eyes glinted again, crawling onto the bed and settling in between his legs, sitting up on her heels. "Closer." he beckoned, grabbing her hand to pull her towards him. Massie moved as instructed, pressing him down onto the bed and straddling his hips. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against his, her hands roaming his chest and stomach. His hands were pre occupied with her hair, running his hands through it.

Her hands moved once again, this time lower. She rubbed his erection through his pants with her hand, eliciting a strained moan from a very excited Derrick.

Her lips claimed his once again, her rubbing motions not ceasing. His fingers trailed her body lightly, fondling her breasts and dipping into her underwear to enjoy the wetness caused by him.

"Merry Fucking Christmas." He moaned as she began kissing his collarbone.

Well you know what they say. Diamonds are a girl's best friend.

**A/N: **Whew! I'm like dead from writing so much. lol. I was originally going to just give the dedication to the first person who got the reference, but i'm not evil, so I'm giving credits to everyone who got it right. So that means thi chapter is dedicated to **XOspencerXoXo, garlandgurl07, jkr1995 and exclamationpoint811. **ANd **chantalxoxo **who WAS going to write it lol. And to **Brittany Lynn B, **you can see I'm shaking it up a little right? lol. more of that to come. Definitely. Oh, and **TVAddict10, **from this chapter you can see she did much more than walk in on them. lol. And since I'm answering and dedicating things to so many reviewers, I don't want to leave anyone out. So yes. **Tomahawks14 **and **derrington. hot., **thanks for reviewing and making me smile :)ILY guys. R+R!


	60. New Year's Madness

**7:45**

**Chris's Suite**

**December 25**

"Are you okay?" Jake asked her tenderly as he stepped out onto the balcony. _Why did we break up? _Kristen asked herself silently, pulling her bright blue Topshop coat closer to her body. She wanted to ask him the question running through her head, but it would be weird, considering she hadn't even broached the first one. "Um. Yea." She replied half-heartedly, staring at her new Chloe boots that she adored more than life itself.

"Such a liar." He said with a smirk, leaning against the railing next to her. "Whatever." She replied with a laugh, biting her blood red lip.

"But seriously, do I need to kill him or something?" He asked, his hand touching her arm.

"No." She replied after a few moments of contemplation.

"Well, its not like I could find him anyway. He spends most of him time skiing or out of the house."

"Probably fucking Robin." She replied bitterly, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, I don't see why he wouldn't want to be fucking you." Jake said with a smile, trying to cheer her up if possible. "I'm still mad at you for that you know."

"For what?" Kristen asked, staring at the ground, knowing full well what he was talking about. It was supposed to be him, not Kemp, who she gave her virginity to. It was supposed to be on her 15th birthday, and he would be 16 by then.

"You know what." He replied, a slight pain in his voice.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, staring at the gray Elsom jeans she'd borrowed from Claire.

"Its okay. I mean, promises are meant to be broken."

"Thats not true. I love you Jake. I completely forgot about our pact." She said pleadingly, her eyes turning puppy-dog, something that he hated. He could never resist.

"I know." He conceded, giving her arm a squeeze.

"So. I heard you're going to boarding school with Allison." He said, a weak attempt at changing the subject.

"Well yea. She wants us to go to Flint, but I want to go to Westfield. Thats where my mom went." She replied, wishing she could go back to the days of summer when the heat clouded their judgement, holed up in Jake's penthouse for half the day, switching between hers and his the entire summer. "Why did we break up?" Kristen blurted involuntarily, her eyes attempting to hold his gaze.

"I didn't want us to if thats what you're after." He replied, looking upon her in all of her 5'6 glory.

"I know. But we could have made it work I think. I mean we lo-liked each other enough." She pressed, her lips forming a thin line as she forced them together.

"We did." He agreed with a nod, tearing his eyes away to stare into the night. "I'd do it again."

"Me too." Kristen said with a smile and a small nod, playing with the giant lock on her black Chloe Paddington bag.

"I wish it was more simple." Jake admitted, smiling a sort of remorseful smile.

"It could be." She whispered, staring at him. They both understood what she meant.

"You are correct." He replied, his hand now touching her arm.

"Then what's stopping us?" She asked, her heart nearly bursting from her chest cavity. He stared at her, stepping closer until they had no space between them, only 2 or 3 inches between their lips. Kristen felt his breath tickle the delicate hairs on her face, his honey eyes smoldering.

"Nothing." He breathed their lips connecting softly, experimental. But kissing is like riding a bike. Especially when that bike is seasonal and you drag it out of the closet every once in a while to try again. His hands flew to her waist, under her Topshop coat and holding her loose fitting Erin Wasson camisole. Kissing him was bliss. So natural, yet so exhilarating.

"Wait." Kristen said, stopping midway. Her mind drifted back to the red head who was enthusiastically playing Rock Band just a few feet away. "Dylan." She breathed, and from the look on Jake's face, he understood too.

"Yea." He breathed, his breath able to be seen on the frigid night air.

"I'm not a homewrecker." She blurted immediately, pacing the expansive balcony.

"And I don't cheat." He replied, his hands on his hips. "We should try and be adult about this."

"And do what?"

"Not tell her?" He suggested as if it should be obvious.

"I like the way you think Whitney." She replied with a conspiratorial smile.

But the only problem with secrets, they always find a way to come out.

-- Bedroom

"Cam." Claire moaned, arching her back as he undid her Milly cardigan, his cold hands exciting her body.

"Mm?" He asked, occupied with kissing the dip in between breasts, fondling her nipples through her bra. "You are ah-" She cut herself off in mid-sentence, feeling a slight tremor in her body as one hand dipped into her J Brand jeans, rubbing tantalizing circles in her underwear.

"I know." He replied with a slight smile, unlocking his lips from her breasts to look up at her, enjoying the way her face twitched when he applied pressure to her clit. He continued to rub circles, capturing her lips suddenly, sucking on her bottom lip as they kissed roughly.

Claire was almost unable to take the pressure, arching up into him after a few moments, feeling that sense of completion faster than she wanted to. He continued to kiss her even after she rode out the waves, his hand not moving and pulsing softly. She unlocked her lips briefly from his, staring into his different color orbs in adoration. She roamed his body with her eyes, loving what soccer had done to him. She also noticed the bulge strained against his pants, and a smile perched on her full lips. She was extremely inexperienced in the matter of pleasuring anyone but she wanted to give it a try, just to see if she found it disgusting or amazing. And there's no time like the present right?

Detaching herself from him she debated how to go about it. Reaching a hand out tentatively, she undid the button to his jeans able to see it more clearly than before. Her hands moved over his erection smoothly, touching it through the fabric of his boxers. The way he was responding to her only egged her on. She pulled his Calvin Klein boxers over his hips, her eyes widening slightly at the sight. Claire had only seen her brother's twice, and that was when he was younger, so it was all new to her. It stood up straight, the tip slightly purple, and Claire ran her finger over the tip lightly, her mouth twitching as Cam inhaled sharply. She ran her fingers over it again, moving lower and grasping the entire thing, her hand around it in a little fist.

"Oh, Claire." Cam moaned, his eyes rolling back a little as she began pumping up and down, and Claire couldn't help but giggle. She then came to a realization. The key to a guy isn't through his stomach but through his "little him".

-- Living Room

"It's nice to see you've decided to rejoin us." Jenna said with a smirk as Massie and Derrick reentered the room, Derrick smiling and Massie flushed crimson with that oh-so rare feeling of embarrassment. Clad in her dark wash J Brand skinny jeans, black camisole, black UGG's and black Chanel CC tote, she wasn't out to be sexy or impress anyone. One reason she was so infatuated with Chris was that she could wear a potato sack and he would still worship her volleyball toned ass. "Shut up." Massie replied with a grin, leaning her head against Derrick's shoulder, their hands intertwined.

Dylan looked over at them and she pulled out her bubblegum pink Cybershot from her small black Dior Rendevouz Cannage bag before they could separate. She snapped the picture, and Massie in turn bitched about not being ready. Such a Massie move. She made an attempt to leave her boyfriend's side and delete the candid, but an artfully worded threat sat her back down within a moment.

"I swear you guys make holding hands Kodak." Kristen shot in half jest, half annoyance.

"I try." Massie replied with a glossed smile, crossing her legs primly.

"Where in the hell is Claire?" Dylan asked, pausing in the middle of a Led Zeppelin song when she realized the singer had abandoned the virtual band.

"With Cam." Chris replied, suggestively raising his eyebrows.

"They're probably practicing their nuptials and praying to stay virgins for at least 3 years after they're married." Alicia commented with a smile, adjusting her pink L. Ericson headband.

"Probably." Massie agreed with a giggle. Everyone presumed Claire to be ultimately holy and good, although if they'd been witness to the scene playing out not far from them they might have a different opinion.

"Ugh. We've got to go." Alicia groaned as she checked her phone.

"Why?" Massie whined, clinging onto her boyfriend.

"My mom says its too late for us to be at a guys house and its bad enough we're here everyday." Alicia explained, rubbing her temples and smoothing down her Alice + Olivia dress, pulling her eyelet embroidered 3.1 Phillip Lim cardigan over her body.

"Fine." Massie conceded as if she'd made a decision even though she'd been ordered to leave. Claire appeared a few moments after they'd gathered their things, her hair out of place and breathing heavier than normal. Massie cocked a well plucked eyebrow at her. "Busy?" She asked with a wry smile, crossing her arms over her body.

"As if." Claire replied almost timidly, fixing her hair and walking out of the suite, her eyes glinting suggestively at Cam as she looked back.

**9:02**

**Starlight Lounge**

**December 31**

"Massie. It is fucking freezing." Claire whined as she shivered outside the club, clad only in a satin sequin Vera Wang mini dress and Alexander McQueen pumps.

"I know. We're waiting for the guys to get here." She replied, shivering in her metallic gunmetal Herve Leger Scoop-neck bandage dress, bright pink Valentino slingbacks and a blue leopard Lanvin clutch. "Fuck the boys. I'm like getting frostbite. And what do we look like freezing out buts off, _waiting _for _boys._" Claire added, and Massie agreed. She waited for no one.

They entered the teen club, which had been artfully decorated to look retro, complete with a spinning disco ball and light up dance floor. Studio 54 anyone?

The old but somehow still popular song Shake It by Metro Station played, everyone bouncing and bobbing to the beat, throwing their hands up and singing loudly so the actual song became lost under their voices. "I'll be at the bar." Dylan said with a smirk, looking amazing in a yellow Lela Rose paillette top, black Marc Jacobs skirt bow tulip skirt, Katia Lombardo shoe boots and a dazzling sequined Miu Miu bomber jacket.

"Don't stay long." Kristen cooed as she started bouncing in her sleeveless gold jacquard See by Chloe dress and black Guess heels, the song changing to a reggae dancehall song, Alicia joining her when she realized it was the same song to which she'd given Josh a lap dance. She looked amazing in a black and blue ombre sequined Anna Sui tank dress, black patent leather Alexander McQueen pumps and a handmade peacock feather headband.

"Jen. Do you want to just sit, I don't want to dance." Massie suggested, seeing that Claire was more interested in talking to Layne than her. "Sure." Jenna replied, the only one not in a dress wearing Les Chiffoniers leather leggings(Massie's new favorite legging designer as of late), a ruffle sequined Adam tank and suede Brian Atwood pumps. They seated themselves on the white designer couches, watching the scene nonchalantly as if they were being _dragged _there.

After about 10 minutes of their "nonchalant" surveying, the Briarwood boys showed up, toting 2008 glasses, noisemakers and crazy hats. Everyone noticed them as they walked in, and Massie felt excited knowing her boyfriend was recognized when he entered a room. She waved him over, slamming her lips against his possessively as soon as he broke the 3 ft. radius. She absolutely loathed PDA, but as an alpha, she needed to mark her territory before one of these skanky bra-less whores from up and down the east coast did.

"Hello to you too?" He said, surprised by her aggressive greeting. He was lucky if he got away with kissing her cheek in public. Before she even had a chance to reposition herself, Jacqueline Pinchette and Kaitlyn Sheridan trampled over in all their trashy goodness, both dressed in matching short shorts and skimpy shirts, their stilettos dangerously high, even by Massie's standards.

"Hey Dah-rrick." Jacqueline cooed in her hardly there french accent, her arm around Kaitlyn and smiling down adoringly at him as if she was going to eat him alive or something to that effect.

"Hey." He said with a smile, standing up to give her a one armed hug. "We're dancing. Want to?" Kaitlyn asked giddily, another dancehall song coming on.

Derrick looked to her for approval his eyes searching hers. "Yea. Go." Massie said with fake enthusiasm. She trusted Derrick, but she didn't trust those hoes.

**A/n:** guys. im sorry its so short, but im grounded and i didn't want to leave you hanging. Part 2 coming up when im un-grounded.


	61. New Year's Madness Part 2

**10:15**

**Starlight Lounge**

**December 31**

"I am really in touch with my culture." Josh explained earnestly(yeah right) to a pretty brunette by the name of Ali. The girl looked intrigued by his statement, her almond shaped eyes lit up in excitement.

"Oh really?" She asked, a smile perched on her lips. _Great smile _He observed, cocking his head slightly sideways to examine her more. She had that curvy body he adored, rosy cheeks and she screamed innocence. He loved it. Nearly the exact opposite of his girlfriend. Not that he didn't _adore _Alicia too, but she was all hung up on the whole 'i love you' thing and it seriously cramped his style. At 14, he didn't believe in love. He believed in liking someone a lot and having a significant person, but not _love. _Love is for older people who are settled in life and all partied out. And he was by no means done with partying, drinking and girls included.

"Yes. Really." He replied with a smirk that melted almost every girls' heart.

"Maybe you should teach me sometime, if you know what I mean." Josh smiled at her conspiratorially, a pang of guilt hitting him as he replied. "It can all be arranged."

"I would like that." she replied with a genuine smile, her head cocked to the side. He noticed the glint in her eye, a sort of glint that said 'i can be just as bad as the rest'. "So, is it true?" She asked, looking at him naughtily.

"Is what true?" He asked, slightly puzzled.

"That you're the _best _kisser at BOCD."

"I don't know, I mean, you'd have to be the judge of that." He replied smoothly, a small dimple forming in his cheek as he smiled.

She reacted just as Josh thought she would. As any girl would for that matter. Her lips descended upon his, pressing against them firmly. Josh's hands went to her face, cupping it as they kissed gently. His tongue entered her mouth, loving that she tasted sweet and lemony. He wasn't worried about Alicia finding them, they were too secluded for that, but he was a little worried that he was sucking the trust element out of their relationship before it even really began. The whole Olivia thing had been complicated to say the least, and if she ever found out, it would most likely be the end of them.

But he wasn't too worried right now. Ali was too sweet.

--

"I want to sit." Alicia wailed as she bounded back over to the couches lining the wall, dragging Kristen with her. She plopped down next to a sulking Massie, resting her feet. She'd been dancing for nearly an hour, and even though she was a well-conditioned dancer, her ankles hurt like hell. She would take rather take her chances with new pointe shoes than her Alexander McQueen heels any day.

"God Leesh. You are breathing like a fucking _banshee _in my ear." Massie groaned, leaning away from the offender.

"Well sorry Mass. You should really make and effort to be less bitchy this year." She mumbled and rolled her eyes, pulling out her new Blackberry Bold. She flipped through her many new texts, most of them from her various sources(whose identities she would never dare reveal), but she hadn't bothered to check more than a few. They were the usual, makeups, breakups, and couplings. But one was particularly interesting, considering that Dylan's mother Merri-Lee Marvil was the subject. It was a picture of the stunning 30 or 40-something year old redhead holding hands with an australian model that Alicia was sure had walked in Anna Sui's show. The two seemed a little too close to be good girlfriends. It worried her. A lot.

"Where's Dyl?" Alicia asked Massie urgently. Massie whipped around to say something catty, but she held her tongue, seeing the panic in her beta's eyes. "Why? What happened."

Alicia turned her phone to show Massie the picture and the text accompanying it.

Massie stared for a moment as if she needed clarification, but she understood. "I think we should wait till New Year's is over, we're at a party."

Alicia leaned back against the couch, considering. It _was _a party. "Yea. I guess."

"Go find Josh and feel him up or something, take your mind of off this." Massie encouraged, trying to force her out of her seat.

"Fine. Fine." She replied standing up. "But you need to find Derrick, before one of those sluts do." She replied with a smirk, strutting away as she went to find her beau.

--

"Jake. We can't do this." Kristen explained, looking dejectedly at the floor as she pulled away from him.

"I know." He replied softly, his eyes tracing the patterns on the floor.

"I don't want to hurt Dyl with this." She whispered, pulling at her clothing as she cautiously looked up at him.

"That's the last thing I want to do. I mean, I think Dyl is the one for me. Not to be a git or anything, but you seem like the one for right now."

Kristen nodded deftly, blinking back hot tears. _Did everyone leave her? _She knew that he wasn't into her anymore, but she wished he still was. She just wanted someone for the moment, someone who wanted her unconditionally and showered her in love and made her happy. Looking back up at him, she had another realization that hit her like a ton of bricks. She was Robin. The same concept, just slightly different circumstances. "I totally get it." She replied after what seemed to be a year and a day.

"Just don't hate me Kris." He said, grasping her arms.

"I could never." She choked, taking a deep breath. She felt so _rejected_, she wanted to cry. But she wouldn't.

Crying was for "weak" people.

**A/N: **god,, this is so short. but it has to be. i only have time to work on this on the weekends now. Volleyball pre-season has started, and school in about a week. Ill update when i can. ILY guys.


	62. New Year's Madness Part 3

**11:03**

**Starlight Lounge**

**December 31**

"So delicious." Josh whispered as his hand grazed Alicia's hip seductively. "You too." She whispered back, sucking on his bottom lip as she crushed him against her. They continued to kiss, groping at various limbs and moaning against each other. Alicia could feel her body arching to meet his, grinding her body against his until he groaned her name.

"I love you." She breathed as they separated for a small interval, tingling from head to toe in anticipation of his response. It was completely out of character for her. The whole love thing. But she couldn't imagine her life without him. In all essence she needed him. He kept her rational and stable. He was the only one who could calm her down and force her to tears in a split second. Alicia's eyes searched his face in excitement, waiting for his response.

He stayed silent, pulling her abruptly from cloud nine to ground zero.

Alicia forced him to look at her, boring her mocha brown eyes into his. She already knew what this meant. But he pulled away, his eyes gluing themselves to the ground. "You don't love me." She said evenly, wanting to burst into childish tears but managing to keep her composure. She repeated it once more, the words sounding funny on her tongue. The one person who she thought 'loved' her for her, and not because she was amazingly pretty didn't love her at all.

She immediately blamed herself. He never said he loved her. She just assumed.

"Its not that." He tried, finally looking up at her. "I'm just not ready."

"I understand." Alicia lied with a small smile, pulling him close to plant a small kiss on his lips. He returned the gesture gently, cupping her face. "Lets just forget this." She insisted lightly, pulling her hair behind her ear and then pressing against him, her small hips grinding against his.

"Gladly." He murmured to himself, his hands trailing her thigh to move upward, his lips capturing hers.

--

"Babe." Derrick said with a cheeky smile, draping his arm around her small shoulders carelessly. "Baby." Massie replied, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Ew. PDA Block." He mocked his hand dropping from her shoulder to her waist.

"Its New Years, so I think exceptions are in order." She said with a giggle, leaning up slightly to plant a kiss on his cheek. "God, you're amazing Block." He whispered into her sweet smelling hair giving her butt a small squeeze as they maneuvered through the crowd, all of the oversexed teens grinding to the sounds of Sean Paul.

"Don't I know it." She replied with the cockiest smile she could muster.

--

"Dyl." Jake cooed as his arm encircled her waist, pulling her from the bar stool she was seated on and into his arms. "Hm?" She asked, distracted by her own thoughts. Something wasn't right and she knew it. She just couldn't place it.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked, grinning suggestively as a song floated through the speakers. "Sure." Dylan replied with a fake smile, pulling herself together, a trick her mom had perfected after years of talk show hosting.

"Follow me then." Jake encouraged, pulling her along. They weaved through the dance floor until they were somewhere near the middle, the noises pulsing through the room and affecting everyone. Dylan moved her hips almost robotically, grinding her body against his and letting him take control. She wasn't focused. She couldn't be. Not when her mind was darting in so many sporadic directions. She'd received a cryptic text at the beginning of the night of her mother holding hands with an extremely gorgeous model and smiling up at her. No words. Just the picture.

Not to mention the tension that hung in the air every time she entered a room that only contained Jake and Kristen. She was always worried that they would pick up where they left off, leaving her in the proverbial dust. Her hand grasped the one around her waist, following it as it trailed her body seductively. It shook her out of her reverie momentarily, reminding her that her body was responding even though her mind wasn't quite connected.

"You're distracted love." Jake whispered, pulling her even closer as he whispered in her ear. His hot breath setting the hairs on her neck on edge. Dylan looked up at him, her eyes boring into his. "Are you fucking Kristen?"

Jake sucked in a sharp breath grabbing Dylan's face so she wouldn't be able to avert her attention. "No. I have not been shagging Kris." He replied, not exactly lying. They'd been making out, and that wasn't constituted as sex. Dylan searched his eyes, and decided to trust him. He'd never given her anything to worry about before.

--

"Zach." Jenna said with a curt nod as the dark skinned boy greeted her with a smile. Her heart skipped a few beats when she saw him that night, much to her chagrin. She was with Chris, and she'd worked way to hard to let that whole relationship slip through her fingers that easily. Especially if she was the cause of it.

"How have you been?" She asked mechanically, sucking down a ginger ale as he checked her out, appreciating the suggestive vibe her outfit gave off.

"Fine." He replied, slightly unsure how to talk to her. He and Allison were "on" as of late, which was surprising to say the least, considering they never stayed together for more than a week at a time. This complicated things for him considerably. Both teens had been on each other's minds since they'd met, despite the fact that they were both unavailable. "You?"

"I'm good. Studying for the stupid SSAT's. I'm seriously about to give up and go to public school." She replied, laughing as she finished her sentence, realizing how funny she sounded. Now that she was in the PC, public school wasn't really an option.

"I know what you mean." He replied with a chuckle and a smile. A smile plastered on her face involuntarily, and she brushed a hair out of her face.

**A?N: **Another super short chap. bleh. guys. i love this story, but i just started high school and homework is impossible! ill update when i can but remember ily!


	63. New Year's Madness Pt4Welcome Back

**11:50**

**Starlight Lounge**

**December 31**

"10 minutes til' New Year's." Massie whispered into Claire's ear while staring at the pulsating bodies of the people on the dance floor.

"I gotta find Cam then." She said with a small, secret smile, tucking a hair behind her ear. He'd been setting the small blonde on fire all night, giving her small, hungry glances and grabbing her ass when they danced to different songs. She felt so wanted. "And I need to find Derrick." Massie replied, breaking away from her gorgeous blonde friend and gliding to her boyfriends' side.

"Harrington." She whispered huskily, her hand skimming his bicep teasingly. "Block." He replied, not caring to glance in her direction.

"10 minutes."

"I know."

"Will we kiss?"

"We can do much, much better than that."

Massie smiled. He always knew what to say. And at the right moments too. It drove her crazy. His ability to predict her emotions.

"9 minutes." He whispered, glancing at his phone momentarily.

"Well I can see that." She replied with a girlish grin, pulling her hair to the side to expose her neck.

"You should really stop teasing me Block." He groaned against her skin, his voice alone making her feel electric. "One day, i'll just take what I want."

Massie pretended to be annoyed. But she wasn't. How could she be? She was secretly praying and saying hail mary's, hoping he would just take her and possess her in the most intimate way possible. But then again who wouldn't?

"I'd like to see you try." She hissed, trying to exercise control. His hand grasped hers and pulled her toward him roughly, robbing her of any true sanity she had left. "Sure." Derrick replied, releasing her from his grip and moving away from her. She hated this. Absolutely hated it. And he knew it too. He knew it killed her when he refused to touch her, or ignored her in any way.

Her amber eyes floated to the clock, 11:59. He needed to come back. Her year wouldn't be lucky if she didn't get this kiss from him. "Derrick!" She shrieked, her eyes burning in desire.

"Yea?" He asked, trying to be completely oblivious even though he knew exactly why she was so distressed. She was an extremely suspicious person, and she watched every sign like a hawk.

"Get over here and kiss me." She demanded, her eyes staring up seductively into his.

"Yes Ms. Block." He whispered before connecting his lips with hers, pulling her closer as everyone yelled around them, ringing in the new year. Massie pulled away after a few moments, the feeling of him still lingering on her lips and body. "I gotta find my girls!" She squealed excitedly, searching the crowd for her counterparts. She found Alicia sitting with Dylan on the couch, Jake and Josh lingering nearby. Intertwining her hand with Derrick's, she bounded in their direction.

"Happy New Year Mass!" Claire squealed as she sidled next to her, her own boyfriend dutifully within her reach. "Happy New Years." Massie cooed back, pressing her lips to her gorgeous blonde friends' cheek.

**8:06**

**BOCD**

**Monday, January 8th, 2009**

"I actually missed this place." Alicia said with a smile as she breathed in the familiar scents of BOCD, a smile coming to her face as the various perfumes hit her nose. Everyone had come back and looking better than ever, considering they were now donning new and expensive gifts. Clad in a beige cashmere fringe tank, khaki Celine silk shorts, black Falke tights, a cropped black Calvin Klein blazer and Fendi crosgrain pumps, she was following the status quo.

"I did too." Massie replied with a smile taking her place in the middle of their famous promenade line.

"Poker Face." She hissed, her perfectly glossed lips shining. Clad in a ruffly gray skirt, dull plum colored leather belt, a flowered dark beige blouse and pomegrante Sergio Rossi ankle boots, she was the epitome of upscale bohemian chic. They began their strut, heads turning to see what and who they were wearing. Massie could feel their energy and as she rode out her power high she felt lighter than a goose feather. They reached their ending point in a fair amount of time, pretending that they didn't realize all these people were interested in their every move.

The clique observed everyone, watching the student body just as much as they were watching them.

"Look who's back." Kristen observed in a hushed tone, her eyes following Robin's form as she strutted over to Kemp, wrapping her arms around his neck as he encased her in a tight hug. The entire student body looked over at the two, and then back at Kristen.

Some attempted to be subtle, but she knew they were talking about her. Wondering why that skank had her paws all over him and why she wasn't doing a thing about it. She couldn't. He wasn't hers.

"Its alright Kris." Jenna whispered, her hand reaching out to rub Kristen's arm.

"I hate that slut." She hissed, rolling her eyes and picking up her cell, trying to occupy herself.

"Which one?" Dylan asked with a smirk, chuckling to herself as she thought of the brilliance of her joke.

"Kemp." Kristen said with a half smile. "And that was a good one Dyl."

"I try." She replied, her now straightened red hair falling into her face.

"Then lets get back at the bitch." Massie said with a smirk, pulling her hair to the side as the familiar glint in her eye shone.

"I would love that, if I knew how." Kristen said with a weak smile, texting back Gayla, a representative from Flint who was basically begging her to go.

"Good thing you have us as friends, otherwise you'd be more lost than an LBR at a sample sale." Alicia replied with a smirk.

"So what's the plan?" Kristen asked desperately, pulling her hair from its ponytail and doing it again.

"Another boy." Jenna replied as if it should be obvious. "You've never gone out with some one else when you guys have broken up. It's time to show him what its like."

"I agree with Jen." Dylan replied with a smile, taking a bite of the bagel she retrieved from her Chloe Paddington bag.

"Who?" Alicia asked, her attention now fully invested in the conversation.

"I don't know, but whoever it is has to be about 3 million times better than Kemp could ever be." Claire said with a smirk.

"True." Massie and Alicia simultaneously agreed, clutching their bags as the bell sounded.

"Keep your eyes peeled for the perfect guys. He'll never know what him." Massie said finally with a smirk, throwing her hair over shoulder and strutting into the building, commanding the attention of everyone around them. She _still _got it.

**A/N: **Hey guys. I'm SOO sorry. I'll be better i promise. I'l try to update every week or 2. :) R&R!


	64. The Mission

**12:21**

**Cafeteria,BOCD**

**January 8th**

"So, Kris, have you seen anything worth our efforts yet?" Massie asked distractedly, already in the middle of opening her quilted red Chanel bag and taking out her iPhone from its designated pocket.

"Not really." Kristen answered with a sigh. "I mean, there's Jacques and Kenneth, but they are like so far away from what I need." She continued stabbing the straw into her drink, the ice clinking noisily in the bottom of the almost opaque cup. She shrugged her small shoulders as she said this, her eyes roaming the expanse of the cafeteria. Table 18 got eerily quiet, and today there were no noisy boys to fill in the space. Massie had declared a separation between the two tables due to Kemp's behavior.

"True, but we could just tell Jacques to be the perfect boyfriend." Alicia added, breaking the silence. The spanish beauty watched as they mulled it over, popping a piece of Trident in her mouth.

"It could work." Claire said as if she'd just gotten a stroke of genius. Her brilliant blue eyes lit up and she fished around her gold Chanel tote for her new sidekick, courtesy of Alicia.

"Claire, why are you so excited?" Massie asked in confusion, her small nose scrunching up in confusion.

"Because, it could be a John Tucker Must Die like situation, but with a boy as our secret weapon." She explained, but the five beauties still weren't following. Claire rolled her eyes with a smile and continued. "See, we'll have Jacques become Kristen's boyfriend, but we'll make sure he does all the things Kemp never did."

"You are brilliant." Alicia said with a smile, giving her a small high-five as she texted the god-like European, telling him to come to their table asap.

"Well thank you." Claire replied with a smile, popping a french fry in her mouth.

"So Leesh, did you set up the meeting with that 7th grade clique?" Massie asked, taking a fresh strawberry from their shared tray of food.

"Yea, its after school today at Starbucks." The spanish beauty replied, tucking a hair behind her ear.

"Good. Jen-" Her words were cut off by Jacques approaching them, his new Prada Homme scent flooding their senses. He wore a black Alessandri sweater, dark wash Diesel jeans, black and white Converse and a grey peacoat, the buttons carelessly undone. Massie had to admit, he still took her breath away. "Hey." She semi-squeaked, clearing her throat and trying again.

"You texted?" He asked, nodding in Alicia's direction.

"Yea. Sit." Massie replied, her alpha veneer settling back into place.

"So,what about Kristen that needed my immediate attention?" He asked, his intense gaze focusing on the subject in question.

"We need you, to make Kemp jealous." Alicia said slowly, letting every word sink in.

"Okay, well what would that mean?" He asked, still studying Kristen, causing her to shift uncomfortably under his gaze.

"You will be pretending to be her boyfriend and doing as we say." Massie replied forcefully, wanting him to get the picture without too much explanation. The godly european sat down next to Massie, interested in her proposition. "So. What would be in this for me?" He asked, whispering it into her ear.

"She has skills." She replied just as quietly, a small smile forming on her lips as she thought about what that meant. Jacques seemed to get it too, because he glanced anxiously at Kristen and then replied "I'm in."

**4:03**

**Starbucks**

**January 8th**

"Where are they?" Massie asked Jenna smoothing down her black, printed silk, 3.1 Phillip Lim dress. She'd changed just for the occasion, and she now donned red Jill Stuart flats and oversized Marni glasses sat atop her chestnut head.

"They'll be here soon." She replied, bringing her vanilla frap to her lips. She'd changed as well, wearing a mint green Stella McCartney skirt, Oscar De La Renta blouse, cream colored shoe boots and black tights.

"See there they are." She said with a relieved smile as the girls entered. Vivienne came in first, looking amazingly stunning as she entered. She wore a ruffled yellow skirt, a striped brown wool vest, black Sergio Rossi flats, and a brown Prada Cervo shoulder bag.

Massie noticed Ivy second, her big gray eyes drawing everyone in. She looked sort of like Vivienne, wearing a red plaid bib dress, grey Future Classics raglan cardigan, black Anne Klein flats and a Kate Spade shopper.

To Ivy's left was Georgianna, who looked more fashionable than the others. She wore a cream colored Juicy Couture dress, a blue 3.1 Phillip Lim cardigan that belted at the waist, cream colored J. Crew tights, a taupe tote and Chloe multi-strap wedges. Massie actually coveted those shoes, she'd been positively aching for them since they'd come out a few weeks ago.

To Ivy's right was Iman, who wore a ruffled blue Lover shirt, dark wash Seven jeans, silver Giuseppe Zanotti flats, and a Marc by Marc Jacobs canvas tote.

Shrunken behind Vivienne, was Normandy, her blonde waves mingling with her older sister's.

"Hi." Vivienne said with a small smile, pulling her hair to the side and resting her hands on her hips.

"Hi." Massie smiled back, pulling her chestnut curls onto one side of her head. "Sit." Massie instructed, watching as Vivienne immediately sat in one of the wire seats that adorned this particular Starbucks. Amping up her own Alpha feeling she turned to the PC. "We need some alone time, alpha to alpha."

They left, knowing that this superiority thing was just an act. Vivienne followed suit, waving off the rest of her own clique. So they sat, face to face, blonde to brunette. Massie stared at her sizing her up and checking her out. Now she knew how Skye must've felt, sad to be leaving her position and feeling extremely old as she realized middle school was nearly over.

"So, Viv, its okay that I call you that right?" Vivienne nodded her assent. "Tell me, are the rumors true?"

**"**Depends on the rumors." Viv replied, pursing her lips.

"You're the next me?" She asked, almost wanting to cry as she said it. She'd never thought of herself as being "replaced".

"It's been said. I have a gorgeous clique, like you, I'm beautiful, like you, my boyfriend is amazingly hot, like you...the list goes on."

"Who's your boyfriend?" Massie asked, surprised that Alicia hadn't mentioned it, but she showed no signs of her feeling on her face.

"Ryan Johnson." She replied with a genuine smile, the look in her eyes becoming distant. She was obviously in love with this boy.

"Oh okay. Well, I'm not just giving you title as alpha of eighth grade. You have to earn it. I did, you will too." She continued to stare at her, amber eyes looking at baby blues.

"I know." Vivienne replied with a slight nod of her head, her wavy hair cascading down her shoulders.

"There are going to be a couple things i'll be having you do, including a party at the end of the process at which you'll be officially titled." Vivienne nodded, and Massie continued. "I'll go easier this year, so there isn't going to be any breaking and entering or anything like that. But it won't be easy. Your first assignment, keep tabs on Kemp Hurley".

"Why am I keeping tabs on-"

"Don't ask, just do. You'll report to Alicia Rivera on things of interest." Massie replied, cutting her off short. "Well thats it for the day." Massie said, taking out her phone and crossing her legs. Vivienne took this as a sign to leave and she got up hastily, gathering her things and leaving.


	65. Panic Switch

**12:03**

**Cafeteria**

**January 9th**

"1st day of the Kemp operation." Massie said with a grin as she pulled her iPhone from her green leather Balenciaga tote.

"I know, so exciting." Alicia squealed, peeling her gray toggle coat from her body. She always got anxious and excited when a new plan had to be carried out. "I already spread that they were going out. I started with Olivia, and I know for a fact that she told everyone else."

Massie nodded in approval, her eyes searching for Jacques. He hadn't come in yet, which made her worried, but then again, neither had Kristen. She continued to search, relief washing over as the two entered, holding hands and setting the entire cafeteria ablaze with conversation. She smoothed down her sparkly purple Calypso v-neck tee and gray cardigan proudly, crossing her legs primly as they strutted down the makeshift catwalk a.k.a the space between the cafeteria tables.

"Good job." Massie whispered with a smile as Kristen took her place next to Massie, Jacques on her other side. Kristen smiled back, slipping her hand into Jacques for dramatic effect. She looked amazing, clad in a white sweater with silver sequined shoulders, grey Burberry trench, black legging jeans, and Jimmy Choo booties.

"So. Let's act normal, and Jenna you should head over to the boys table and spark some conversation. See what happens." Massie commanded, speaking in a low tone so she couldn't be overheard. Jenna rose, grabbing her black mahina XXL Louis Vuitton bag.

She strutted over to their now separated table, plopping down next to Chris before she spoke. "Hey guys." She said brightly, smiling hard as she gave Chris a small peck on the cheek.

"Hey Jen." They all chorused, watching a she plucked a skittle from Derrick's tray. "So what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Kemp asked, a cocky smile perched on his lips.

"I miss my love." She replied with a closed mouth smile, leaning her head on Chris's shoulder.

"But seriously?" Kemp replied, causing a chorus of laughter to erupt from the boys. "Did Massie send you?" He asked as if he already knew the answer. He swirled the contents of his opaque cup and downed the rest in a single swig. "Look Jen." He started, leaning in close so that she could see his baby blues peering at him.

"Tell Massie, Kristen, and the Pretty Committee, that I don't miss Kristen, I get better ass from Robin, and I could care less whether she has a damn baby by that Euro-model you guys have her going out with."

"You don't mean that." Jenna replied, a self satisfied smirk on her face.

"I do."

"You don't."

"Prove it."

"Don't worry." Jenna said slowly, gathering her bag as she started to get up. "I will."

With that she spun on her Brian Atwood heel, her tiny hips switching as she walked away, reddish-brown hair flowing behind her.

--

"What'd he say?" Massie asked as Jenna returned, her eyes filled with wonder.

"You can't get mad okay?" Jenna said, not wanting them to kill her because she was the messenger.

"Sweaaaar." Alicia trilled, her pinkie the first in the air. Everyone else followed, watching Jenna intensely.

"He said, that he didn't care about Kristen and he gets better ass from Robin."

Kristen's eyes got wide, staring back in disbelief. "He said that?" She asked, her voice cracking as she looked over at the table. "I can't believe-, Mass, he was my firs--"

"Kris. I know. Just don't let these people see you cry hon." Kristen nodded in response and stood, getting up to leave, her head high and not looking back. He would never have the satisfaction of making her upset again.

**5:03**

**Massie's House**

**January 10th**

"Kill me now." Kristen groaned as she pulled her Abercrombie skinny jeans over her hips.

"Oh stop moaning!" Claire chided, adding a white Coach bracelet to her thin wrist. "Claire. I have a reason. What self respecting person spends their afternoons going to their ex-boyfriends' house with their fake new boyfriend?"

"You do." Alicia replied in a sickeningly sweet way, spritzing herself with Dior perfume. "It's not like you're going alone though. We'll all be there."

"Still, since lunch yesterday, I can't look at him the same way." She moaned, trying to get her friends to see her point of view.

"Don't worry, we can't either." Dylan chimed in, pulling her Current/Elliot boyfriend shorts over her still slender hips.

"Kris. This is all in the name of the plan. We're going to destroy him. He's done this to you twice, and I think it's time you got him back." Massie declared in that commanding ways of hers, that was also known as her alpha voice. She pulled on her Katia Lombardo shoe boots and adjusted her short, violet Vanessa Bruno dress in the mirror, looking around for approval.

"Cute." Alicia replied looking her over, and then staring at her own pairing of blue, fringed leather, Miu Miu ballerina flats, a high waisted gray skirt, white, cage sleeved jersey top and a bright yellow AE scoop cardigan.

"I think so too, but I know that he'll be parading Robin around like some sort of trophy."

"So be a hotter trophy." Massie replied, applying another coat of Chanel glossimer gloss.

"That actually makes sense." Dylan agreed, fluffing her red curls. Grabbing her large white Chanel tote from Massie's vanity, she stuck her Vitamin Water, and Bobbi Brown lipgloss inside, slinging it over her thin shoulder.

"Of course it does!" Massie replied enthusiastically, sticking her majestic purple iPod Nano into her Chanel wallet.

"Alright. PC out!" Massie declared, snapping her sparkly purple hands and causing the girls to fall into a line as they filed out of her room. They each looked a different brand of magnificent.

The PC hurried out to the Range Rover, sliding in one after the other. Dylan sat closest to the window, looking slightly cold in her thin blue t-shirt, Current/Elliot boyfriend shorts, sand colored Uggs, a large, white, quilted Chanel bag and Marc Jacobs glasses.

Next to her was Kristen, who wore a sequined Diane Von Furtsenberg top, Pringle of Scotland cashmere cardigan, abercrombie skinny jeans, and a purple crocodile Hermes Birkin bag.

Next to Kristen was Claire, who wore a silk tiered Marc Jacobs dress, Moschino cheap & chic dress, sand colored uggs and a fuzzy white Fendi bag with a large snowflake on the front.

Two seats away from her was Jenna, who wore a floral tulip skirt from TopShop, a white racerback top, Christian Louboutin pumps, and a Prada cervo lace bowler bag.

"Are we picking up Jacques?" Massie asked, twisting one of her chestnut curls.

"Nope. He's taking his own car." Alicia replied pulling her cellphone from her skirt's oh-so-conveninent pocket.

"So when we get there, there is no guarantee that Robin WON'T be there, so Kristen, don't look like a deer in headlights and don't get too stuck on Jacques because then he'll know you are trying to fill a void."

"Got it." Kristen replied, playing with the clasp on her bag. She still loved Kemp, it would be impossibly hard not to, considering he was pretty much her first everything. The car pulled up to Kemp's colonial style mansion and Kristen's heart filled with dread. She hadn't been closer than a yard to him since she'd found out about him and Robin. They exited the car, and Kristen felt grateful that she wasn't doing this alone.

--

"Hi." Kemp said with a fake smile as he opened the doors to his house and the five girls stepped in.

"Hey. Massie replied with a devious smile.

Uh-oh.

**A/N:** hey guys. srry this took so long. R+R. Questions/SuggeestionS??? Remember. ILY guys.


	66. Ferris Wheel

**A/N: **HEYY! long-ish chapter. I'm sorry i haven't been updating super quickly. But this is a little Christmas present from me to u. R+R! ily guys :P

**5:34**

**Kemp's House**

**January 10th**

"Well Block. Nice to see you." Kemp said as he walked into the foyer, closing the door behind him.

"Hurley." She replied, hanging her black double-breasted Burberry coat on a hanger. "We haven't seen you around much." she continued, sticking the coat in the closet.

"I know." He replied, walking past the six girls and into his living room.

"Where's Derrick?" Massie asked eagerly, her eyes searching the living room. Her began to beat faster as she saw his hair fanning out on the couch.

"Hey baby." She cooed, planting a small kiss on his forehead before she walked around the couch and plopped into his lap. Massie lost sight of the plan for a moment, getting lost in his eyes and looks. But of course, she'd have to be brought down to reality, by no one other than Kemp himself.

"May-ssie, can we not watch you go goo-goo-gaga all over our goalie?" Kemp hissed, crossing his arms over his wife-beater clothed torso.

"Well Kemp, can we not watch you jack off mentally because you're lonely and a spinster?" Massie hissed back, earning small giggles from the girls who'd now taken their rightful places with their significant others.

"I'm definitely not lonely." He spat, looking at the bathroom with a small smile. As if on cue, the bathroom door opened, and out stepped a perfectly disheveled Robin, clad in dark wash Sass & Bide jeans, a tan leather asymmetrical jacket, a black scoop neck tank and animal print Charlotte Olympia pumps.

"Girls." She said with a smile, pursing her lips and fluffing her hair.

Kristen sat there and stared, fiddling with the fabric of her jeans as she stared on. She wanted the tears prickling her eyes to go away, but instead they seemed to be finding the way out of their ducts. On her left she felt a reassuring squeeze, coming from Jacques. A small smile fell on her lips, but that small comfort wasn't enough to make the feeling go away.

"Baby, don't cry." Jacques whispered, pulling her hair back and kissing her cheek gently.

Massie smiled.

That small affectionate kiss would've made _her _cry if she was Kemp, so she looked for signs. She found it in his jaw, which clenched as he watched the exchange, his hand snaked around Robin's thin waist. Massie could tell that it affected him. Exactly her plan. She smiled secretly and swapped looks with Jenna who affirmed her suspicions.

"Well, that _thing _can't be of much company." She spat with a sneer, earning a small giggle from Kristen and Claire.

"Mm. Massie, you're cute. Considering you can't seem to hold on to your "perfect" bf either." Her eyes cut to Kristen as she said the word either. "We all know that Skye was on her knees for him, more than once." Robin said with a smirk, feeling extremely self-satisfied. Everyone around her gasped and Massie stared on blankly. _More than once? _

"You're lying." Alicia tried, trying to cover her alpha.

"I'm not, and I have proof." She replied, knowing that at the moment she had the upper hand.

"Fine then, prove it." Jenna replied, searching for a lie on Robin's face. She found none.

Robin whipped out her Blackberry Pearl, showing a picture of Skye and Derrick, hands intertwined and looking naughty.

"Seriously?" Massie asked, her eyes blazing as she looked at Derrick. She kept her voice level, considering Robin's presence, her eyes betraying the hurt she felt.

"Yea." Derrick replied sheepishly, looking at her from under his hair.

"Well then." She replied with a sad smile, blinking back hot tears and turning around to face Robin. "That still doesn't change the fact that you're a slut." Massie replied, channeling her alpha feeling once again.

Robin stared back at her, surprised that she hadn't rocked the alpha harder. Derrick was Massie's pride and joy. The pretty brunette stood, grabbing her Chanel wallet.

Her amber eyes floated up to Robin and she kissed Derrick's lips with a smile. The boy under her seemed confused, but went with it. He knew he was in trouble, but he knew better than to confront _that_ at the moment.

She pulled away moments later, sending Robin a smirk before she threw her hair over her shoulder and strutted to the door, the rest of the PC in tow.

"Proved it." Jenna called over her shoulder as they exited, knowing Kemp got the message.

**8:03**

**iPad**

**January 10th **

"I can't believe he would do this." Massie growled as she paced her closet, hands on her hips and looking for the next day's outfit. Clad in a light pink silk-chiffon Burberry camisole, matching underwear and white slippers, she pulled at her clothes roughly, not caring that she'd nearly ripped her favorite silk shirt in half.

Pulling a black Chanel mini dress, a quilted black Ligne Cambon Chanel bucket bag, white and black Bloch flats, and a chain link Lanvin necklace. A pretty outfit for a tortured girl. How typical.

She set the items on her bed, wanting to cry as she looked at the expensive clothes. Not because they inspired emotion, but because the idea of Skye's little lips on Derrick's _anything _made her want to throw up. Her vision began to blur and a few tears slipped out, making her feel stupid and weak. She rarely cried over anything.

Handling each item of choice gingerly, she dressed her made-to-fit mannequin, scrutinizing it heavily. it was fine, she decided, packing the bag with her notebooks, the latest issue of Vogue and her Juicy make up kit that she never left the house without. She finished her nightly routine easily, the controlled normalcy of it keeping her relatively sane.

Massie flipped on her t.v., turning to an old episode of Sex And The City. She always imagined that she and the PC would be like that when they got older. She would be Carrie, Kristen would be Charlotte, Alicia would be Samantha and Dylan would be the redhead one she always forgot the name of. This was all pre-Claire and Jenna of course.

She watched as Carrie stared at the Manolo store, and Massie drooled along with her. Bean jumped onto the bed with her and snuggled into her lap. She continued to watch, a tap at her window pulling her out of her reverie. Massie turned down the volume on her t.v. opening her window to look into the blackened night. She immediately recognized who it was as she caught sight of the bike. _Derrick. _

"Go away." She whisper-screamed, knowing Kendra and William hadn't gone to sleep yet.

"Not till I talk to you." He yelled back, and Massie nearly panicked at the fact that he was being so loud.

"Stop yelling!" She whisper-screamed back angrily, not wanting to hear what he had to say.

"Let me in." He replied, pulling himself up on some form of a ladder he'd brought with him.

Massie rolled her amber eyes, opening the window further so he could come in. She turned her back to him, walking back to her bed so she could go back to her show. If she was in her right state of mind, she would've been worried about her hair not being perfectly done, not having make up on, and the fact that she was in a little teddy and underwear. But she didn't care. She was too hurt to care.

"Mass." Derrick called softly, staring at her as she continued to watch, pretending he wasn't there.

"Yea?" She asked, wondering why she was even answering to him.

"I'm not proud." He said with a sheepish look, trying to catch her eyes.

"Good." She replied stonily, not shifting her gaze.

"I'm gonna fix it." He promised, getting annoyed that she wasn't paying attention to him. "Massie. Look at me."

"No."

"Massie." He said forcefully walking to her bed and standing in front of her. "I love you, not her. Don't get it twisted and warped."

"How do I know that you're not lying through your teeth, as usual."

"Because." He said with a smile, advancing towards her. She stared up at him, confused as to what he was going to do. He advanced upon her further, forcing her down onto her bed. Massie's eyes scanned his body, wondering what he was planning on doing to her. He now hovered over her, in a pushup position over her body.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever.

His chocolate brown eyes piercing her amber ones.

He settled more of his weight on her, pressing his lips to hers. Massie groaned under him, losing herself in his familiar touch. His tongue slipped into her mouth, and he smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck, something he thought she wouldn't do. He didn't expect for her to give in, but he continued anyway. His hands roamed her body, cupping her breasts and holding onto her waist.

Massie moaned as his hands roamed, getting wetter with each word, caress and soft touch. it was unlike them, considering they were usually a rough couple, fighting for control and dominance. But at that moment, she let him take control, in that soft pleasing way.

She felt damaged.

His hands kept on moving down, and she was surprised when her underwear came off. "Derrick no--" She said not wanting him to steal her virginity in this way. She wouldn't be giving it to him if he did it now. It would be robbery of her most precious item.

"Shh, Mass, that's not what I'm doing." He said, kissing her lips and moving his hands down to massage her folds.

"Unhhhh." Massie groaned, his finger massaging her clit slowly. He kissed her lips softly before migrating downwards, past her stomach, down to her thighs. He kissed each one tenderly, kissing the insides before moving to the prized treasure. He kissed the outer lips first, licking up and down each one. He then opened them to gain better access as to what his fingers had known all along. His tongue circled her clit, sucking on it and nipping it lightly. He'd never done it before, but he knew what Massie liked.

"Derrick!" she moaned her eyes rolling back into her head.

He moved lower to her center, dipping his tongue into her center without mercy. Derrick thought of as licking really good food out of a container and over. And that worked.

It had Massie worked up, pulling on his hair and coming undone. She could feel herself reaching completion after only a few minutes, but she willed herself to hold on, wanting to feel him inside of her even more. But then he did it. Using his fingers and fingers he coaxed her to the edge and pushed her over it.

"Fuck." She breathed as her body rocked, holding onto Derrick as her knees got weak.

He was more than forgiven.

**12:03**

**Cafeteria, BOCD**

**January 10th**

"Vivienne!" Massie called, smiling secretly as the beautiful blonde bounded over. "We're going to have a pop-rating check. If you want to be the next Alpha around here, you have to dress like it." Vivienne smiled confidently, but Massie could see through her. She was anxious, just like she was around Skye. Vivienne signaled her girls, and they all sprung up to the PC, standing in a line as they realized what they were about to do.

With Vivienne as alpha, Massie assigned her first. Vivienne cleared her throat and began.

"I'm wearing a pink Burberry tallulah camisole dress, black and white houndstooth coat from an unknown french designer, cream Prada bag, purple Miu Miu bow flats, and a Marc by Marc Jacobs necklace."

"I like it." Massie said with a triumphant smile. "9.8"

"Ah-greed." Alicia trilled, everyone else nodding along with her.

"Me next." Ivy volunteered and Massie could tell that this was her beta.

"I'm wearing a white Splendid cotton blend tank top, yellow and white striped Juicy Couture cardigan, blue Built By Wendy tiered skirt, Christian Louboutin heels and a black Rue Cambon Chanel shopper."

"Again. Good choices." Massie said, liking the choice of brands and the way that they mixed. "9.7."

Next to her was Iman, who stepped up to display her outfit.

"I'm wearing red skinny jeans from PacSun, Jimmy Choo rhinestone booties, 3.1 Phillip Lim cardigan, Sir Alistair Rai Tan Ahuja Mobius eternal scarf, and black Balenciaga city bag. "

"Ehh, 9.7" Massie said, loving her combinations of everything. Iman nodded, and stepped back Georgianna stepping forth.

"I'm wearing dark wash Ralph Lauren skinny jeans, a white 3.1 Phillip Lim tuxedo style blouse, Burberry messenger bag, Marc Jacobs shoe boots, a black Balenciaga blazer and a checked Burberry scarf."

"I like." Alicia commented with a smile. But then again, as soon as Ralph Lauren was mentioned, Alicia was excited.

"I agree." Massie said with a smirk, scanning her again. "9.8"

Finally Normandy stepped up, looking at the floor and less confident than every one else. She was the shy girl. The extremely pretty shy girl none the less.

"I'm wearing a gold metallic Malene Birger skirt, white Mayle top, a boyfriend blazer from TopShop, white Yves St. Laurent flats, large tan Chloe bag, and a Juicy charm bracelet."

"I like it. Alot." Massie said with a smirk, combing her with a scrutinizing eye. "9.5. Confidence makes the woman sweetie." Massie waved them off, going back to the conversation previously occupying their conversation.

"So are you going to break it off with Derrick?" Claire asked, smoothing down her dark wash J brand jeans, Nanette Leopore blouse and wool Chloe jacket. She looked stunning, her now curled blond hair hanging on her shoulders.

"No." Massie said with a small smile, thinking back to last nights events.

"Why not?" Jenna asked, knowing that Massie would've usually been the first to break up with him and make him a social pariah.

"Yea. why not?" Alicia asked, sipping on her chai latte.

"Because, that boy has skills." Massie said with a smile and a laugh, the girls around her catching on and falling into a fit of giggles as well.


	67. Sensual Seduction

**5:03**

**iPad**

**January 10th**

"Massie, there has been a major development in the take down Kemp operation." Alicia said with a giddy smile as she plopped onto Massie's queen size bed, kicking of her brown bow flats and pulling out her Chanel planner that she always had handy.

"Explain. ASAP." Massie urged, looking at the spanish beauty with expectation clear in her amber eyes.

"Well, I've learned that he has a "journal" aka lame-o _diary_, that he pours his heart into. I think that if we can get ahold of that, we can expose him for how much of a dog he is _and _prove that he's still in love with Kris."

"And I know just how to do it." Massie said, a plan formulating in her head with each passing moment. "PC. Gather round."

All the girls in her room immediately sprang to the bed, causing Bean to wake up suddenly and jump off. "What's going on?" Dylan asked, kicking off her slouchy, gray Stella McCartney boots and pulling her stocking and shorts combination up higher on her hips. She'd been on the look for a couple days now, and it worked for her.

"We're going to take Kemp down. And I know this may seem a little overused, but there's nothing wrong with a little old- fashioned public humiliation. Plus, when done in Chanel, it will always look fashionable." Massie said with a smile, reapplying some of her Victoria Secret lipgloss, and feeling witty.

"I like this plan." Claire added with a smirk, pulling at a curl.

"Me too." Jenna added, lying back onto the bed.

"So how are we getting this journal?" Kristen asked, her blonde locks complimenting her embellished purple Antik Batik dress perfectly.

"I was thinking that we send someone over there, who will be willing to do the dirty with him and get the book while he's asleep or something." Massie added, pressing her index fingers against her temples.

"I volunteer myself." Kristen said with a smirk, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Why?" Jenna asked, nearly dumbfounded by Kristen's out of character act.

"Because, I want to show him what its like to fuck someone and not care." she said, a glint of sadness in her eyes as she stared on blankly.

"When can we put this into motion?" Alicia asked, still writing down notes in her planner.

"Friday. Kris, you'll talk to him tomorrow and tell him that you're ready to forgive him if he promises never to cheat on you. Tell him about the whole thing with Jacques-"

"Wait. I have one objection." Kristen interrupted, playing with the ring on her finger.

"To what?" Massie asked, annoyed that she had interrupted her amazing plan.

"Jacques. I kind of like him, and we sort of want to be in an actual relationship."

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but for now your relationship with him will be controlled by us." Massie replied, continuing her speech on what was so far a pleasant note. In the back of her head she felt a small pang of jealousy. When she and Jacques had been in France, he'd told her he wasn't into the whole relationship idea. Why Kris then? "You will have time when you can be with him, but right now, its strictly business babe."

Kristen nodded blankly, not really listening to Massie's instructions. Her mind wandered to Jacques and his god-like features.

"So, you need to look extremely sexy tomorrow, but not so sexy that he suspects that something is up." Alicia instructed, snapping her fingers twice to be sure that Kristen was paying attention.

"Exactly. And knowing Kemp, he already suspects us." Jenna added with a smirk that looked dangerous.

Massie looked around at her girls with a satisfied smirk. "So its in motion. I'm giving us two weeks, if its not done by then, then I will seriously be questioning our abilities as the PC."

"So it begins." Kristen thought inwardly, rolling her pretty eyes. She wasn't really one for the scheming aspect of things, she would much prefer being on the turf, kicking around the soccer ball, but instead she sat here, a cog in Massie's great machine of plans.

"Okay. Well I have tons of homework so I gotta jet." Jenna announced with a groan, holding up her new iPhone. Tossing the phone into her pink Juicy Couture baby fluffy bag, she smoothed down her Haute Hippie jersey dress that donned a caramel tutu bottom.

"Kay, text you in a bit." Massie promised, hugging Jenna before watching her turn on her Coach heel.

"Alright, any one else that needs to leave, because I need the rest of you guys here." Massie asked, hoping the answers would be a chorus of yes's. "And Kris, you have no choice, I need to pick your outfit tomorrow."

"Ugh, fine. It's not like I have SSAT's to study for or anything." She groaned, rolling her vibrant eyes once again.

"Build a bridge and get over it. You're sacrificing yourself for one night." Massie replied, getting annoyed with her fellow PC member. Instead of continuing this argument she knew she would win, she spritzed herself with her Burberry perfume.

Let the games begin.

**7:13**

**iPad**

**January 11th**

"Up!" Claire urged, shaking Massie awake. For such a petite girl, she slept like a damn bear. Claire shook her again, pushing her bangs out of her eyes after they started to obstruct her vision.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie growled, throwing one of her many down pillows at the skimpily clad blonde girl. "Get up. It's seven already and you were the one who wanted to wake up early to prep Kris."

"True." The brunette groaned, sitting up slowly, sleep still imposing on her senses.

``15 minutes later

"Okay, you need to look extremely, good, but, it has to be as if you just got dressed and it "accidentally" happened." Massie told Kristen as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail for Alicia to style. Her mother refused to let Jakkob come in on a school day so close to SSAT's, and Kendra was well under the impression that this was a "study sleepover", so the alpha had to settle on Alicia.

Massie milled through her well stocked closet, searching for the outfit that screamed I'm sexy but I'm not trying to be. At first, she paired a silk, hot pink Marc Jacobs skirt, a black silk taffeta Lela Rose blouse, suede Guiseppe Zanotti platform sandals, a black Alexander McQueen bag, and black leather belt, but it seemed a little too sexy professional, and it might spark some suspicion from Kemp's side. Instead, she decided on leather Les Chiffoniers leggings, a white blazer with black lapels, black and white Manolo Blahnik shoe boots, and a Chanel bag.

Pulling the items like an expert stylist, she lay them out on her bed and she smiled at Alicia's brilliant work. "Very nice." Massie commented on closer inspection, leaving the girls to jump into the shower for herself.

``Range Rover

"Lets rate!" Massie announced as they neared BOCD, slightly nervous about this new scheme of hers. It could always backfire. Not only would that embarrass her, but it would put her clique's standing in jeopardy. Although her and Robin were friends, they were still separate cliques.

"Me first!" Alicia volunteered, which was to be expected, considering she loved attention just as much, if not more than Massie.

"I'm wearing an orange Jason Wu skirt, black racerback Alexander Wang top, a short denim jacket, blue suede Steve Madden heels, cream Max C shopper and a Vivienne Westwood belt."

"9.7" Massie said with a skeptical eye, the rest of the clique agreeing.

"Me next." Dylan volunteered, sitting up proudly. "I'm wearing a white elephant tank, tiered, color block, Chloe skirt, brown Falke tights, white Chloe bow pumps and a white Coach logo bag."

"Eh, 9.5" Claire replied with her nose scrunched up.

"I agree." Massie said, everyone else nodding. Dylan looked slightly disappointed, but she decided that her rating was so low because she'd had to fish through Massie's closet for things that she'd left over there.

"I'll go." Claire decided with a shrug, sitting up so everyone could see. "I'm wearing a tiered purple Zimmerman dress, black Acne dress, a grey Karen Walker aviator jacket, black Pedro Garcia flats, and a black Chanel 2.55."

"9.6" Massie said with a small smile, liking everything but the jacket.

"9.7"

"9.5"

"9.5"

"9.5"

"9.5 it is." Massie said, using an imaginary gavel.

"I'll go." Jenna voiced, not caring about the order. "I'm wearing a purple plaid Forever 21 dress, royal purple Juicy Couture flats, a white Kate Spade bag and black Falke tights."

"Eh, 9.7, those brands are throwing me off." Massie said, knowing she very well had that same dress. But she'd never admit it.

"Ah-greed." Alicia trilled, applying more Vera Wang lipgloss.

"We already know what Kris is wearing, so I'll go." Massie said, smoothing down her outfit that she was quite proud of. "I'm wearing a green Anna Sui parasol tunic, black Tory Burch Reva flats, black Chanel 2.55 and a beaded black Ralph Lauren bracelet."

"9.9. I heart that pop of color." Alicia said with a smile, commenting on the tunic.

"Me too."

"9.9 it is." Massie chimed, happy that her rating was the highest.

The expensive car slowed, and everyone slowed with it. Everyone recognized Massie's Range Rover, even though almost everyone had one. Heads turned, and Massie flipped through a mental playlist in her head. "Throwed, Chris Brown." She hissed, staring on as they walked to the beat, singing the chorus in their heads, their lipgloss glinting in the sun. Everyone understood the magnitude, even the asshole Kemp, who stopped for a moment to stare at Kristen's everlasting legs.

Manolo's will do that to a girl's legs and a boys' eyes.

Ending at their usual oak tree, they threw their expensive designer bags to the ground and sat on the grassy ground, not minding the fact that it was itchy and that they could possibly get hives or something. It was a tradition and the throwing of their designer treats showed that expensive things were as disposable as litter.

"Kemp was definitely checking you out back there." Jenna said with a satisfied smirk, glancing in that direction. He was talking to the boys on BOCD's soccer team and giving Robin small primal looks every so often.

"Its painfully obvi that they are just in it for the sex and the feelings came later, not the other way around." Jenna added, slowly weaving things together in her mind. "He'll chose you over her, she's definitely second best. And from the looks of it, he's still in love, but he's angry. The fact that you and Jacques are involved so quickly after the breakup makes him feel as if he's replaceable." Jenna looked around at the group, feeling more confident as she continued. "I mean, I could be wrong, but I'm usually not."

**A/N: **last chappy b4 the new year! its been a gud one guys. ive passed two new years eves with this story so far. so thats kinda exciting. lol. but yea. R+R. this is kinda filler, next chap is the seduction of Kemp by the hands of the PC.

_--Preview of Next Chapter--Exclusive :]--_

**12:04**

**BOCD Fields**

**January 11th**

Kristen rocked on her heel. Facing him was always difficult. It always brought up old feelings, and she always wanted to cry upon seeing him. She hadn't sorted things with him, and she didn't plan to. She just buried it with everything else in her life that made her feel insecure. Her green eyes pricked as she saw his form appear, bounding towards her with soccer-game-speed. He stood in front of her, breathing heavy and looking expectant. She'd been the one to call him here.

She wanted to touch him. Bring him close and throw her arms round his neck, never letting go.

She wanted to kiss him. Bring his lips close and do what they do best.

But she couldn't. Her legs were frozen solid to the ground and she had no voice to tell him these things.

"So,why am I here?" He asked, his toned body outlined in his clothing.

"I can't do this anymore. You and I both know how we feel about each other, and there's no use in us trying to deny ourselves anymore."

Kemp looked at her, staring into her eyes for a hint of a lie. She was a pretty good actress, he knew, and he knew when she was being genuine. He couldn't trust her just yet.

"I have Robin." He replied shortly, looking past her.

"I know and I have Jacques, its just.." She trailed off, biting her lips and letting the tears go. This was an Oscar worthy performance-a-la-Kristen.

"Kris." Kemp sighed, pulling her to him with ease. He believed her.

Stupid Bitch.


	68. Sensual Seduction Part 2

**12:04**

**BOCD Fields**

**January 11th**

Kristen rocked on her heel. Facing him was always difficult. It always brought up old feelings, and she always wanted to cry upon seeing him. She hadn't sorted things with him, and she didn't plan to. She just buried it with everything else in her life that made her feel insecure. Her green eyes pricked as she saw his form appear, bounding towards her with soccer-game-speed. He stood in front of her, breathing heavy and looking expectant. She'd been the one to call him here.

She wanted to touch him. Bring him close and throw her arms round his neck, never letting go.

She wanted to kiss him. Bring his lips close and do what they do best.

But she couldn't. Her legs were frozen solid to the ground and she had no voice to tell him these things.

"So,why am I here?" He asked, his toned body outlined in his clothing.

"I can't do this anymore. You and I both know how we feel about each other, and there's no use in us trying to deny ourselves anymore."

Kemp looked at her, staring into her eyes for a hint of a lie. She was a pretty good actress, he knew, and he knew when she was being genuine. He couldn't trust her just yet.

"I have Robin." He replied shortly, looking past her.

"I know and I have Jacques, its just.." She trailed off, biting her lips and letting the tears go. This was an Oscar worthy performance-a-la-Kristen.

"Kris." Kemp sighed, pulling her to him with ease. He believed her.

Stupid Bitch.

She knew he'd fall for it, and even though these tears and feelings were real, she wouldn't let herself slip for even a moment. His arms encased her athletic body and he held her close, not allowing her to put even a millimeter of space in between them. Kristen felt that familiar feeling warming up her center as his hand rubbed up and down her back. She knew this was all a game and a ploy, but she couldn't help but respond. He was familiar, and she craved familiarity.

Her body suddenly betrayed her. She could feel her lips looking for his, kissing his face and neck slowly. She could feel him responding. Kristen could _feel _all these things, but she didn't really know what was going on.

Her mind was some where else entirely.

_**Where: Classroom**_

_**Who: Claire & Cam**_

_**Time: 12:04 (a.k.a Lunch)**_

"God you feel good." Cam moaned against Claire's tanned skin as he trailed kisses up and down her collarbone hastily, his hand expertly fondling her breasts through her top.

"Do I?" She asked with a smirk, arching up to press her body harder against his.

"God yes. I love you." He breathed, finding her lips again.

"I love you too." She whispered back, kissing his lips gently before pulling away.

"What?" he groaned, attempting to pull this incredibly sexy blonde back to him. "I wanted us to talk." She replied with one of those well rehearsed pouts, knowing he'd melt in her baby blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning against one of the newer desks in the classroom.

"Nothing, I just feel like we're getting really serious." Claire said, her eyes glued to the floor.

"So, you want to break up because you're not ready for our relationship?" He asked in disbelief, running his hands through his hair and wanting to cry at the thought. Cam was sensitive like that.

"No!" Claire said hastily, the thought never crossing her mind. "I meant that we've been going out for a while, and I like it. Cam, I really do love you. Honestly, I can see you with me in twenty years and I've never been able to do that before."

"Claire. I love you too." Cam replied, relieved that there was nothing actually wrong. His arms stretched out to pull her to him and Claire let herself be swept up by him, now pressed against his body.

"You're so damn adorable." She whispered, so close to his face that if he moved a few inches they would be entangled in another heated lip lock.

"You too." He whispered back with a smile, tilting his head and leaning in to gain access to his girlfriends' glossed lips.

His hands rested around her thin waist in a natural way. But then again, everything about them was natural. They were Claire & Cam, one of those couples you wrote stories about.

Claire pressed harder against him, her arms intertwined around his neck. His tongue found hers, exploring her warm cave of a mouth. One hand moved from her waist to her ass, well-toned from unknown sources, considering she didn't play sports except for P.E., which didn't actually count.

"One question." Cam said, struggling to breathe as he broke their kiss.

"Yea?" She asked, her blue eyes shimmering as she stared into his beautifully colored orbs.

"Why aren't we all in the cafeteria?"

"I don't know." Claire replied with a shrug, actually never giving thought to it. "Massie's orders."

_**Where: 3rd Floor Bathroom**_

_**Who: Massie and Alicia**_

_**Time: 12:13**_

"Leesh. You know I love freaking out the LBR's with a lack of our presence as much as you do, but why are we here?" Massie complained knowing she could be doing super naughty things with Derrick instead of in the bathroom with one of her best friends.

"Er, well, we may have a little bit of a problem with our baby PC." She said, biting a nail anxiously. Massie knew it was serious, considering Alicia's cuticles where her pride and joy.

"What?" Massie asked, surprised at the words coming out of her betas mouth. She'd had no reason not to trust her EGAIT(Eighth Grade Alpha In Training), Vivienne.

"They're clueing in some LBRish 7th graders in about parts of our operations. It could be potentially dangerous because there is this one girl in 7th that I had no clue about." Alicia said looking worried.

"Who is it Leesh, spit it out already." Massie asked anxiously, fishing around in her Chanel 2.55 for her touch-up materials.

"Charity Gwenith **Hurley**." She said, stressing the last name harder than an assistant to Rachel Zoe. Massie stared at Alicia with wide eyes, nearly dropping the YSL mascara wand in her hand. "She might know that we're putting a tail on Kemp, and that can't be good."

"How will we cover our tracks?" Massie asked, wanting to find Vivienne and split her in half.

"Tell them it was all a lie of course. Put Jen on damage control. She's especially good at that." Massie said, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. She didn't need problems _this _early in the plans.

"Kay, I'm on it." She replied, whipping out her new Sidekick that she bought to replace her old one. She'd attempted to use an iPhone for a while, but it just wasn't the same. Alicia = Sidekick, Sidekick = Alicia.

"Now where's Derrick? I need a stress reliever." Massie said with a conspiratorial smile, Alicia smiling too.

"Girl you so nasty." Alicia said faking her Brooklyn accent as if she actually had one.

"You too.! You think I don't know what happened when a certain Kung Fu Panda movie was on?" Massie asked, raising an perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"How'd you know about that?" Alicia said, her brown eyes growing wide as she looked at her alpha best friend.

"I didn't..." Massie trailed off, giggling as she realized that Alicia had just exposed herself.

"Damnit!" Alicia sighed, frustrated and stomping her Steve Madden heel. "Well, I have to go and make sure that our operation isn't being messed with."

"Ahh, my beta." Massie chuckled with a grin as she disappeared behind the door.

_**Where: Staircase**_

_**Who: Vivienne and the rest of IT Factor**_

_**Time: 12:35**_

"I think Massie knows that **Normandy **"accidentally", told Miranda Beck about our tail on Kemp." Vivienne said worriedly, searching frantically for a solution for her problem. "You know she's an effin big mouth Mandy."

"I said I was sorry. She's my best friend Viv, I can't help but tell her what's going on." Normandy defended, staring at her with cold eyes. Her twin was her best friend, but sometimes, she was so frustrating. Always scheming and planning things. She never just let things flow. Vivienne and Normandy were yin and yang, one a free spirit, the other one scientific and controlled.

"Massie will come down on me for this, not you." She spat bitterly, wanting to cry immediately. Being alpha, she worked so hard for it. She wasn't about to give it up to any of the other warring cliques in her grade.

"I know." Normandy replied, staring at her royal purple Brian Atwood pumps. "Does Charity know?" She asked, trying to steer the conversation in another direction.

"No. But make sure Miranda doesn't say anything else." Vivienne snapped, pulling open her beach bag and pulling her Blackberry from its depths.

Ivy interjected, her big grey eyes fixated into determination. "I know how you can make Massie think that this just adds to the plan."

"How?" Vivienne asked, desperate for any possible suggestion at this point. She hardly got any sleep anymore, she was so worried over this position. She'd barely allotted any time for Ryan, so he was being deprived, and it showed. She was constantly getting told about him and Shiloh Beckwith meeting up, or she'd get little tips about him and Tamra Hill, a free-spirited girl who had D-cup boobs and wore low cut tops and super low rise jeans. Two words for her. Uber. Slut.

"Tell her that you know that they were trying to let it sort of slip so that he would think that they cared, in which he would think Kristen cared, which pushes him farther into your trap." Ivy finished, feeling rather brilliant at the end.

"You're a genius!" Vivienne gushed grabbing the small blonde and scooping her into a hug. "That's why you're the brains." She said with a smile, happy that they'd gotten this sorted through.

"So, can we move on?" Georgianna asked with a smile, her outfit working together effortlessly.

"Yes we can." Iman replied with a smirk, leaning against the banister with that relaxed way of hers. "I forgot to tell you guys about my new boy toy."

"Do tell." Normandy said with a smile, knowing Iman changed boys every week. She was gorgeous like that.

"Mm...only **the **Kenneth Porizkova." She said proudly, a smile on her face. He was one of the _sexiest _eighth graders.

"Isn't he with Bridgette?" Normandy asked, playing with her nails.

"Nope, not anymore, she's back to her Riverside Prep beau, Chris." Iman corrected with a smile. She could have anyone she wanted, and she knew it.

**4:20**

**Body Alive Dance Studio**

**January 11th**

"Hey Leesh." Olivia said with a smile as she tied her long flaxen hair into a high ponytail.

"Hey girl." Alicia replied with a glossed smile, clad in a pre-dance class outfit of a dark blue screen tee, bubblegum pink Juicy track pants, pink Puma sneakers and her Adidas duffle bag.

"I definitely don't want to be doing this right now. I just got my "Aunt Flo", but I'm not actually sure why my mom calls it that." Olivia said with a confused look on her face and Alicia saw why people called her Duh-livia, she really wasn't that bright.

"I'll explain later." Alicia said with an exasparated sigh, knowing she'd never actually get around to it. Setting her duffle on the floor, she pulled off her Puma sneakers and pulled on her all black dance sneakers, the ones she used especially for jazz. Pulling off her trackpants, she revealed a pair of black leggings.

"Those are tres adorable." Olivia said with a smile, reaching out to touch the fabric.

Alicia pulled her shirt over her head, a black racerback tank underneath. Throwing the screen tee into her bag, she pulled out a large gray pullover.

"Like my new sports bra?" Olivia asked showing off her flat abs in a decorated Nike sports bra, cropped sweat pants and sneakers.

"Yea. Where'd you get it?" Alicia asked, sitting on the floor and pushing her legs back into a split.

"I'm actually not sure…" She replied, trailing off ditzily. "So hows Josh?" She asked, finally asking about something that was substantial.

"Fine." Alicia answered with a faint smile, but it was bitter sweet. She was waiting for him to say those three words. They were taking longer than she'd originally anticipated, and she wasn't one to wait around for anything. She was Alicia Rivera for gods sakes. She waited for no one.

The door to the renovated studio opened, and Meredith walked in, wearing Victoria Secret yoga pants, a grey Victoria Secret hoodie, Adidas sneakers and a pink Juicy Couture gym bag. "Hi girls." She called brightly, waving at them before rushing over to join the duo.

"Hi Mer." Olivia called bag, standing up to hug her as she reached them.

"Lets get this started." Alicia said with an eye roll, she missed the normal PC.

_**Where: iPad**_

_**Who: Claire and Massie**_

_**Time: 4:35**_

"Claire, whats the answer to number 5?" Massie asked as they finished up the last of their Algebra 1 homework.

"X=3." Claire replied mechanically, texting Cam on her sidekick courtesy of Alicia. The girls sat on Massie's large queen sized bed, Bean the only other occupant. She'd already changed out of her school clothes, now clad in dark blue polka dot boxers, a black satin bra, a plaid blue and black zip-up and black slippers.

"What's Cammy boy have to say now?" Massie inquired, sipping on Evian and slapping her sparkly purple binder closed.

"Not much. Just telling me about soccer practice. Apparently, Josh saying I love you to Leesh was the locker room discussion for the night. Half thinks he should, the other half is against it."

"I don't know why he won't, I mean he obviously is." Massie said, sure in what she had just said. She'd changed too, now wearing a pink v-neck cami, patchwork lounge shorts, fuzzy pink slippers and a soft pink robe.

"I totally agree. He's definitely scared of his feelings for her." Claire assured, pushing a book off of the bed and replacing it with her head. "So how'd you deal with Viv?" Her blue eyes shutting closed.

"She fed me some bullshit about it being apart of the plan, but she's clever, because that was a good one." Massie said with a smirk sort of proud of her EGAIT.

"Mm." Claire replied, deep in thought. "Tomorrow, you should tell Kristen that she needs to go to Kemp's straight after school so she can make it here for the FNS."

**7:34**

**Range Rover**

**January 12****th**

"Kris, you need to seal the deal tonight." Massie declared fishing through her Balenciaga motorcycle bag.

"I know Mass. You don't have to tell me again." Kris said with a sigh, rolling her pretty eyes in annoyance. Clad in white True Religion skinny jeans, a white Hugo Boss trench coat, pink flats, a white Chanel bag, and Burberry scarf, she looked confident and amazing, but she knew she was shaking inside. She loved making love to Kemp, but, for it to be all a plan, it freaked her out to be honest.

"Just making sure." Massie assured, looking fabulous in her collared white Celine shirt, dark wash Sass & Bide skinny jeans, Lumiano Treviso shoe boots and a vintage, sequin grey sweater. "And make it quick. You need to make it back in time for the FNS."\

"Alright, I put my Louis V duffel in the back so I don't have to come home and go back."

"Kay, well, we're here." Alicia announced, waiting for the car to roll to a stop so they could make their entrance.

Let today's festivities begin.

**A.N.: **Hey guys, I wrote up another chapter superrr quick for u guys . **ChocoPrep**, I added that little splash of Cam just for you!.. **xXxAnGeLaxXx, **I'll definitely try to include your characters in there somewheree, **Overloaded Candy**-**Coated: **Welcome back! I've missed your reviews. Hope you caught up alrite. ILY guys. Thanks for all the reviews. R+R!


	69. Sensual Seduction Part 3

**3:25**

**Fields**

**January 12****th**

"So, your place after I kick your ass?" Kristen said with a smug smirk, now changed into a new ensemble of her Siren jersey, light blue terry cloth shorts, striped knee high socks and grey Puma cleats.

"Yea, you'll need to shower before we meet up with everyone tonight." Kemp responded with a smile, his mind wondering about this athletic blonde in the shower. But he couldn't touch her. Why? Because, in one day, the two had agreed that they should be friends first and see what happens next. Sex wasn't part of their agreement.

"Oh and you kicking my ass, goes under the category of never gonna happen." With that he took off, the cold wind biting his skin and licking his legs. It was freezing out, but there was no way he could play in heavy clothing. The ball flew under his feet and Kristen took of after him, her heart beating and light-colored hair whipping behind her.

4:00

"Hi Mrs. Hurley." Kristen said with a charming smile as she climbed into Kemp's family car, a black Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Hi dear. " She replied with a warm smile, her silvery hair swept up into a pinned up bun. "I have yoga in about 30 minutes, but I'm going to drop you kids at the house first. Is that alright?"

"Of course mom." Kemp replied, thinking about what they could do in the time that his mother wasn't there.

15 minutes later: 4:15

"Be good kids." She called after them as they exited the Jeep, Kristen running into the house, bag slung on her arm and hair plastered to her forehead. She immediately went in search of the nearest bathroom, knowing she needed a shower, and quickly. Climbing up the grand staircase, she started down the hallway, thankful for the names on the doors. She passed Charity's first, then his parents and finally Kemp's. She opened the silver doorknob cautiously, as if something might jump out at her.

Luckily, there was nothing there. She'd been in here a few times before, but she was afraid that this time she'd find Robin, naked and spread eagled on his bed. Throwing her bag to the floor she rushed to the bathroom attached to his room, closing it behind her. Kristen adjusted the faucet, making the water as hot as possible, and setting it to the shower setting. The water beat down against the floor of the bath-shower, sounding like raindrops hitting the concrete pavement. Kristen pulled her jersey over her head, taking her sports bra along with it. She checked out her naked top half in the mirror, putting her hands on her hips and admiring her toned form in the mirror. Turning to the side, she admired her flat stomach, proud of what countless hours of training had done for her.

The water continued to run and she pulled of her shorts and underwear, disappearing behind the shower curtain. Closing her eyes, Kristen allowed the steam to wrap her body in a comforting blanket, the hot water licking her scalp. She began to daydream, wondering about everything that had gone on in her life, Kemp at the forefront of this reverie. A knock pulled her out of her thoughts, the bass in Kemp's voice seeming to vibrate the white wood door. She was going to answer, but she was too enthralled with the feeling of the water on her skin, that she hadn't cared to reply. She continued to shower, starting to belt out a rendition of Smile by Lilly Allen. She wasn't that great of a singer, but she liked doing it. Kristen started into the chorus, and she couldn't hear the quiet opening of the door.

Kemp was now in the bathroom, only dressed in a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist. He planned to surprise her, and he wanted to see what she would do. Knowing Kris, she wouldn't be able to resist him, something he'd been planning all along. He could hear her singing, her voice sounding melodic to his ears.

Letting the towel fall, he swept back the curtain quietly, slipping in behind her. He got the perfect view of her round ass, the dimples in her back and her toned legs moving back and forth. His arms reached out to grab her waist, pulling her to him abruptly, not giving her time to react or pull away.

"Ahh!" Kristen screamed, spinning around and looking to face her attacker. Her green eyes had been shut tight until this moment and she opened them to see Kemp, a devilish grin on his face and his hands not moving from their position. "Kemp." She groaned, hitting a tiny fist against his toned chest.

"Out!" She shrieked in annoyance, trying to shield her body from his view. "Why, you know you like it." He said with a smile, their wet bodies pressed up against each other, slick and warm. His member was pressed up against her, getting hard as her body pushed harder against him. She thought they'd wait till after her shower, but there was really no time like the present.

"So you admit it, you like it." He said again, his hand traveling downwards to cup a cheek.

"Yes, but we're frie-"She started, cut off by a sharp kiss delivered by Kemp. His lips encased hers, not letting any space get between them as the water continued to drench them both. "Kemp." She groaned, trying to pull away, but not too much, knowing if he sensed any real resistance he would stop. The hand cupping her butt cheek moved down more, spreading her legs and pressing against her wet center.

"Ahh." She gasped sharply, leaning her head against his smooth shoulder as he continued to massage her spot, increasing his speed and pressure. He added another finger, causing Kristen to moan out in ecstasy. He'd never forget her spot. "Fuck Kemp, just do it." She breathed against his skin, pushing her lips against his and reaching for his erection. Guiding it, she fit it inside of her, getting used to the feeling again. She hadn't been with him in a while, so she still had to stretch to accommodate him.

"Baby." Kemp whispered against her lips, pushing her up against the shower wall.

"Yea?" She asked, arching up to push him inside her farther.

"You feel amazing." He breathed, pumping into her slowly and deeply.

"So Robin's no better?" She strained, wanting to moan instead of talking.

"Not at all." He groaned as she gripped him involuntarily, his pumping motion pushing her higher up the wall.

"Good." She breathed, grinding her hips so that he would go faster. He could tell what she wanted, and at the moment, the only thing he cared about was her satisfaction. He pumped faster, making her feel truly loved. They were making love, not having sex.

Kristen knew it, he did too. The tears flowed from her eyes, mingling with the water and she started to whimper as he continued.

"You okay?" He asked, stopping with concern for her.

"No." She replied brokenly, pushing against him so he could finish what he started. "Kris, you know I won't finish till you tell me what's wrong."

"Kemp. Finish. And then I'll tell you." She assured, trying to get everything started again. She kissed his face and his lips, loving the feeling of his body connected to hers. She was supposed to be _fucking _him, not making love to him. For some reason, she couldn't detach enough to just do it with no feeling. They felt each other on a different level. They were in love, and they both knew it.

"Okay baby." Kemp replied, moving back and forth again, hitting her spot over and over. "Ahh. I love you, oh yes." She breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too." He panted back, in the middle of his own building release.

Kristen completed, soon after, knowing those words were taboo. Even though she meant it, she wasn't supposed to fall back into it. He completed too, kissing her lips before pulling out and shooting onto the floor of the shower.

Kristen turned off the shower water that still beat down on them, grabbing a towel, and wrapping herself in it.

"Now talk." Kemp pressed, wrapping himself in a towel also.

"Can't. I need to get dressed. We need to leave in 10 minutes." Kristen rushed, grabbing her duffle and rushing from the bathroom. "Kris, they can wait." He urged reaching out to grab her arm.

"No. They can't. "She replied with a scowl, leaving the room and hurrying into Charity's. She locked the door behind her and collapsed to the ground, sobs racking her body. She couldn't do this anymore.

1 hour later : 5:45

Kristen woke up, groggy, in a large white t-shirt and tucked into Kemp's large bed. The toned boy lay next to her, his face dangerously close to hers. Flipping her blonde hair, she sat up in the bed, shaking Kemp awake. "Why'd you put me to bed?" She asked, annoyed and itching to leave.

"I found you crying and curled up on my sisters' floor, what'd you expect me to do?" He asked in disbelief, sitting up and revealing his bare chest.

"Wake me up."

"Why were you on the floor in the first place Kris?"

"Because." She replied, getting out of the bed and standing up, looking for her things. She paced about the room, finding her duffle at the door.

"Kris stop." He pleaded, sitting up to watch her pace about aimlessly.

"No." She replied simply, taking the bag with her into the bathroom. She was supposed to be in the safety of Massie's room right now, getting ready for this movie they were supposed to be seeing together in the city. She wasn't supposed to fall asleep in his bed, and feel what she was feeling. Kristen searched through her duffle, pulling a pair of dark wash skinny jeans from its depths. As she slid the jeans onto her hips, a knock came at the door.

"Go away Kemp." She replied with an eye roll, buttoning her jeans and searching for her shirt, a white Danny Roberts screen tee.

"Open the door Kris." He replied, still persistent.

"N o." She replied simply, pulling the loose fitting shirt over her head. Footsteps retreated from the door, and she sighed contentedly. He was _finally_ gone.

Why couldn't he understand that this was a hit it and quit it situation? She wasn't trying to become emotionally involved. He'd done it with tons of other girls, so why couldn't she be the same thing? Kristen couldn't go back to him. He cheated on her with the same person, **twice**. He couldn't expect her to come back from that.

Stupid Boys.

She searched in the bag for the twin of her Christian Louboutin bootie, finding it under her magenta Marc Jacobs bag. Slipping them on her feet, she gained another couple of inches in height and it extended her legs for miles. Kristen grabbed her duffle and zipped it closed, knowing she wouldn't be coming back to this place for a while. She needed to get back to the PC, somewhere where she was safely tucked away from the harm of his look or his kiss. Pulling on her Chanel cuffs, she exited his bathroom, stalking past him and down the hallway. She could feel his stare, and it made her nervous. Love made people do some crazy shit, and Kemp was the master of crazy shit.

Kristen readied herself for her exit, pulling her lime green sidekick from her bag. She quickly scrolled through her contacts, finding Massie's number. Dialing it, she listened to the monotone rings, Massie picking up on the 3rd ring.

"Kristen. Where the hell are you?" Massie seethed. Kristen was supposed to be back about an hour ago.

"At Kemp's house. Just come get me Mass, I'll tell you about what happened in the car." Kristen pleaded, on the verge of tears, she needed to get out.

"I'll be there in 10, we're at Starbucks. Anything you want?" She asked almost forgetting her anger.

"Mm…Caramel Frap." Kris replied, almost forgetting that she wanted to be out of there.

15 minutes later : 6:20

"So, spill it soccer star." Massie urged as Kristen settled into Alicia's limo her duffle and other things securely tucked away in the trunk. Massie handed her the Caramel frappucino and waited for her to relay what had happened for those couple of hours.

"Well," Kristen started, taking a drawn out sip of her drink. "We played soccer."

"Spill it Kris, or there will be some problems." Massie insisted, setting her black Hermes Birkin bag on the floor.

"Ah, fine. Well, after soccer, his mom came and picked us up from the Field and then we went back to his house and his mom went to her yoga class. She dropped us off and I went to get in the shower because I was all sweaty-"

"Ew." Alicia interjected brushing imaginary lint from her black Balmain Swarovski crystal cropped jeans.

"Shh." Massie chided, wanting Kris to get back to the story.

"Thank you. So to continue since I was _**rudely **_interrupted." Kristen pursed her lips and shot a joking smirk at Alicia. "So, there I was, showering and minding my own business, when Kemp just comes in and grabs me from behind and just starts fingering me. I was like whoa, alright, I was going to wait until afterwards, but he was like let's go now. So we did-"Kristen stopped to blush and then continued. "It, and then I left the room to go and get dressed, and then I kind of collapsed in Charity's room. After that, I woke up in Kemp's bed and now I'm here."

"Good work." Dylan said with a smile, playing with a ginger lock.

"Yea and he said I love you." Kristen replied with a smile the words processing through her head.

"And you said it back." Jenna replied taking a sip of Dasani water and looking over at Kristen for confirmation that wasn't needed.

"I played a part." She replied simply, pressing her lips together.

"Did you get the book?" Alicia asked, knowing that it was the main focus of the entire operation.

"Yup." Kristen replied with a proud grin. She'd found it under a couple towels in the linen closet and slipped it into her duffle while she was getting dressed.

"So, hand it over." Alicia urged her eyes glittering as the medium sized black book was handed to her. She opened it greedily, looking at the pages and reading each one as if it contained the secret to life.

"Wow, he's slept with a shit load of girls." Alicia said with a gasp, turning to the back of the book where all the girls were listed. She turned the book around and showed them the list of about 15-20 names.

"Damn." Kristen replied, leaning back and taking it all in.

Alicia continued to read, delving into his past. It was as if she was a detective, artfully dressed in a collared button down shirt, black Balmain tuxedo dress, Studded black ankle boots by Betty Jackson a large purple Marni graphic tote, and Balmain jeans.

"He's been in love with you for a long time." Alicia observed, bringing her venti vanilla bean coffee to her glossed lips.

"Well then." Kristen said with a gratifying smile, her eyes peered at the outside landscape, the large mansions becoming more spaced out as they reached Massie's estate.

"I don't think we should go to the movies tonight." Claire said in annoyance, not wanting to waste her time, sitting and watching moving pictures on the screen for a couple hours.

"What should we do then Claire?" Massie asked, looking at Claire skeptically.

"Party." She replied as if she'd already thought about this.

"Where?" Massie asked, scrunching up her nose in confusion.

"Club PM. It's Chris Abeley's sixteenth birthday." Claire replied, hoping they would agree.

"Why don't I know about this Leesh?" Massie asked, confused as to why her beta hadn't kept her informed.

"Because, I didn't know we cared about his existence." Alicia replied as if Massie shouldn't be asking this question in the first place.

"He's still a HART, even if he was a complete jerk, not telling me about Fawn and everything." Massie said with a bitter smile, hating that he'd embarrassed her. Massie Block just wasn't embarrassed. If she was, she got even. "We can go." She said with a smile, Claire holding back the urge to get up and squeal. She would be able to hang out with her deemed-an-LBR best friend Layne.

"But we can't stay out past 12, SSAT's are in the morning." Kristen reminded, always the grade conscious one.

"Ah, shoot me now then; I definitely don't want to take that test." Dylan complained, getting out of the car and pulling Kristen with her.

10 minutes later : 6:35

"So, we're crashing here tonight?" Jenna asked as she pulled an empire waist, black and white halter Sass & Bide dress over her head.

"Yes of course." Massie replied with a drawn out fake French drawl, looking as if she should be holding a vintage cigarette holder, clad only in a peach La Perla bra and panty set, and her hair in large pink rollers. She disappeared into her large walk in, finding a caramel brown, strapless Calypso dress and gold Jimmy Choo sandals. Reappearing, she found the girls already situated on the bed, dressed and waiting for Massie to get ready.

"Let's rate!" Massie suggested enthusiastically, snapping her tweed Chanel wallet closed.

"We should definitely party first." Kristen insisted with a smile.

"Can't argue with that." Claire said with a shrug, linking arms with the pretty blonde.

"She's right." Dylan agreed joining the chain of girls. "Let's get crunk!" She continued with a loud shriek, moving to the direction of the door.

"Let's get it started." Massie said with a smile, her eyes twinkling at the idea of the night's festivities. In the time that it had taken her to get to the car, Massie had already figured out the guest list. She knew Cam would be there because he was close with because he was, and Derrick since he was Cam's best friend, and that meant Kemp, Plovert and Josh would also be in attendance because they were all so close.

Let the party begin.

**A/N: **UPDATE!! Yea, its kinda long . **ChocoPrep**, what I meant was that his little sister was in 7th so she could report back to him. Thanks for the reviews. ILY! R+R


	70. Pretty Girls

**8:04**

**Range Rover**

**January 13**

"Massie Block. I hate you." Kristen groaned as she leaned against the leather seats, her head pounding. "I hate you too Kris." She groaned back pressing her cheek against the clod, tinted window. The party had been great, absolutely fantastic to be accurate, but no had seemed to remember that they had a test in the morning. So now they suffered the consequences of pounding heads, dark circles and loud noises. Massie pressed her fingers against her temples harder, crossing her black AE skinny jean clad legs as she continued to nurse her headache. She'd dressed simply for the day, wearing black skinny jeans, a sparkly silver Thread Social bow jersey sweater, purple Balenciaga bag and black Lio flats. She'd pulled her hair back into a side ponytail and pinned her bangs back. "All of this for a dumb private school." She groaned inwardly, shutting her eyes and blocking out the noises her friends were making.

"Well, I for one am great." Claire said with a smile, her eyes bright and vibrant. She'd been the only one who didn't get crazy last night, because she, being the smart one had remembered of the pressing test in the morning. Claire needed to get a good score, because unlike the girls beside her, she didn't have generations of family at some of the oldest institutions in the country. She was a normal girl from Florida now living in Westchester and whisked into the fast paced lifestyle of **the **Massie Block. "Come on girls cheer up, its only two hours of testing." She said with a smirk, taking a mirror out of her A.P.C black leather satchel and checking her hair. Claire looked particularly relaxed, wearing a white rib knit Old Navy turtle neck, a brown crochet La Garconne dress, black, over the knee Chinese Laundry boots and a grey duffle coat.

"Only you, would be happy right now Lyons." Alicia said with an eye roll, pulling her black curls over to one side of her head. "Ugh, I really wish I was with Josh right now, and not here." She continued with a sigh, clad in black Juicy Couture track pants, a white Go 3 Your Own City shirt, tan Uggs, and a silver Balenciaga bag. It was the perfect testing outfit, comfy, stylish and expensive.

"Yea, we all know that." Dylan said with a knowing smirk, smoothing her hair down with her palms. She looked particularly wasted, her eyes shaded in black aviators. "I don't want Jake even touching me while I'm burping alcohol bubbles." She said with a small grin, a small one escaping her lips. Wearing a grey University of Pink sweatshirt, dark wash skinny jeans, black Uggs, a black Chanel tote, and a small Marc by Marc Jacobs bracelet hung from her wrist.

"Guys, what are we planning to do after this, because I have to be in the city tonight to celebrate my grandfather's birthday." Kristen announced, zipping up her baby blue Juicy Couture hoodie halfway to cover up part of her blue ruffle Aerie tank top.

"Well, we were supposed to meet up with the boys at Slice Of Heaven, but if you have to leave…" Massie trailed off, knowing that Kristen wouldn't pass up the chance to see Kemp's face when he watched her walk in, knowing of what they'd done.

"No, no, no." Kristen said quickly, not wanting them to get the idea that she didn't want to be there. "As long as I'm gone by 6, it should be fine." She assured, crossing her legs, the velour material bunching up.

"Good." Massie said, a feeling of dread slowly washing over her. Her eyes ventured outside to see why. They were here.

_--2 hours later_—

"How do you think you did?" Kristen asked, her mouth now permanently attached to her cuticles.

"Alright, Parrington's usual score is around 1800, so I hope I do better than that." Claire replied with a shrug, her flaxen hair brushing her shoulders delicately.

"Well, it doesn't matter right now, because we're celebrating tonight. I'm dropping all of you off at your houses now, and we'll reconvene at my house at 12, and then we'll go to SOH from there." Massie announced authoritatively, her ability to bring order to her stressed out friends all while being stressed out herself was one of her best qualities. It was also the reason she was an alpha. Massie's ultimate way of staying in control was feigning the appearance of things being perfect even when they were a total mess. The only time this didn't work in her favor, was when Derrick was involved.

"Alright, but I might be a tiny bit late, my mother wants to do some baby type thing wasn't really listening all that much when she was talking." Alicia said with a smirk that played up her pretty features.

"Well text me if you're more than 10 minutes late." Massie replied distractedly, her hands moving swiftly across the keyboard, texting Derrick most likely.

The car slowed to a stop, the gravel kicking up behind the wheels and causing crunchy noises to erupt in the backseat.

"Alright guys, I'll see you later." Jenna said with a charismatic smile as she climbed over Kristen to get out of the SUV.

"By Jen." They chorused as enthusiastically as 13/14 year olds who'd woken up at an ungodly hour could.

"I guess I'm next then." Dylan said tiredly, knowing her house was only a block away. They dropped off Alicia next, leaving only Claire and Massie to each other.

"So, I was talking to Derrick last night." Claire said with a small grin, knowing it would get a blush out of Massie.

"So?" She said goofily, unable to successfully cloak her excitement.

"Ha, nothing, we just talked." Claire replied with a shrug, her pretty, flaxen hair sweeping delicately.

"About what?" Massie pressed, a pang of worry hitting her stomach. She knew that Derrick loved her, and he had no feelings for Claire, but it still slightly bothered her that the two were so close, best friends even.

"Life, pretty much." Claire said with a yawn, leaning back onto the seats of the car, and not speaking for the rest of the ride.

--1 hour later—

"Bean, what should I wear?" She asked the pug in a baby voice, planting her unglossed lips on the dog's nose primly before wrapping the fluffy purple towel tighter around her thin body. Her dog stared up at her quizzically, not offering a bark or anything of the sort.

"Fine then, don't help." She replied with a small smile, disappearing into her large walk-in closet. After grueling periods of indecision she'd finally decided. Considering the more casual Westchester setting she'd decided on her favorite dark wash Bettina Liano skinny jeans, navy Nanette Leopore jacket, beige scarf, over the knee, chocolate suede Fendi boots, and a brown Bottega Veneta bag. She looked chic and secretly expensive. There were no flashy labels or words emblazoned across her chest, it was perfect. Running her fingers through her chestnut locks she settled herself at her vanity, knowing Claire would be there in less than a moment.

"Hey Mass." The bubbly blonde said in excitement as she crossed the threshold to Massie's room, bounding over to where Massie sat and giving her a small side hug.

"Hey C, let me check you out." She said with a smirk, eyeing the outfit to make sure she approved. Claire stood with a smirk, clad in a gray merino Markus Lupfer laughing lips sweater, black Alexander Wang jeans and chuck high-top classics. "I like. A little Demi Lovato, but I like." Massie said with a smirk, tossing a tube of MAC to Claire, signaling that her gloss was in dire need of a touch up.

Jenna arrived next, wearing a checkered black and red shirt, black stirrup See by Chloe pants and Givenchy lace up shoe boots. "We need to put a move on it. I just got a text from Chris, they're on their way." She announced as she strutted in, her small hips swinging from side to side.

"I'm not rushing for anyone." Massie declared indignantly, holding her ground.

"Okay…but Karen Pryce is making her way over there right about now, so if you want Derrick as yours, you better hustle pretty." She urged, pressing a hand to her hip.

Massie's eyes got slightly wider and she sat up straighter. She needed to get over there now.

"Where's Dyl, Kris and Leesh?" She asked frantically, looking for her iPhone in the expanse of her room.

"I'm here." Dylan announced with a grin, stepping over the threshold and looking ready to go in her turquoise Alexander Wang tank, jet low-rise J Brand skinnies, sand Ugg cardi boots and black Miu Miu clutch. "And late." Massie replied with a sneer.

Dylan rolled her leafy green eyes and crossed her arms over her now plumper body. "Kris is downstairs and Alicia's around the corner." She informed in a mumble, stalking past Massie and plopping down next to Claire.

"We'll wait for them in the Range." Massie informed, grabbing her Bottega Veneta bag and throwing all of her 'must-haves' inside.

"Bye Mom!" She called as she exited her room everyone else in tow.

--Outside Slice Of Heaven—

"Okay. No fidgeting or touching anything when we walk in here, got it?" Massie said seriously, applying another coat of Clinique to her already shiny lips.

"As if you need to tell us." Alicia replied under her breath, an eye roll accompanying her biting remark.

The door to the Range Rover was opened, and all girls stood at attention, six hotties in one place, what more could one want? Even though SOH was only a few steps away, they treated it like a runway. Entering the pizza parlor, they spotted the objects of their affections easily, after all, they were the loudest people in the entire shop. But no one minded, they were regulars, and people knew what to expect when they came through.

"Hubba Hubba." Josh called immaturely as he took Alicia in, looking subtly sexy in her black Luella dot mini skirt, purple silk K Karl Lagerfeld blouse, embellished black Milly cardigan, black Roberto Cavalli shoe boots and Chanel 2.55 hanging delicately from her shoulder. Alicia flashed him one of her thousand-watt smiles, her glossy orange cranberry lips rivaling the florescent lighting.

She was the first to break formation, sitting down next to him and leaving the rest of them to find their spots among their respectful beaus. Well except for Kristen, but then again Kemp was a temporary fix, something she proved last night.

"So how was testing?" Derrick asked Dylan lazily, his arm slung casually around Massie's waist.

"Fine." The redhead replied, taking a slice of spinach pizza and descending it upon her mouth.

"How long is it going to take for the results to come back?" He asked, grabbing a piece of pizza for himself.

"A couple weeks or something." She replied, still chewing on the pizza as primly as possible.

"So what are we doing after this?" Kemp asked his eyes drifting over to Kristen. He inconspicuously scanned her body with his eyes and took in the way her clothes stretched across what curves she had, and he found it delectable.

"I have to leave at 4, but I thought we'd go back to my house, Jacqueline's in the city already." She looked at everyone conspiratorially, her eyes twinkling. "We need to celebrate." She replied naughtily a smile playing on her lips.

"Well we should get to it then." Jenna replied with a grin, popping a piece of a garlic knot in her mouth.

--Kristen's House: 11: 25—

"Well its too early for drinking." Dylan said with a sigh, resting her head against her pimple-less forehead.

"We could fuck." Kemp said with a grin, his eyes locking with Kristen's as he plopped down next to Dylan. "Or we could play games." Massie said with a cocked brow knowing what happened when their group got up to their "shenanigans".

A/N: Hey guys, I know its been FOREVER and im sorry. I love you guys, I promise I do, ive just been super busy.!! But ill try to stay consistent. I need some ideas guys, Im struggling with a little bit of writers block. So suggestions would make me super duper happy. R+R please! Sorry this is a bit of a filler.


	71. Love Is A Resistance

**3:04**

**iPad**

**January 13**

"Okay guys, today was a very successful day if I do say so myself." Massie said with a small smile, pulling a bristled brush through her hair. "Kris, your interaction with Kemp was perf, and we're getting closer to our goal of full out public embarrassment. He thinks he has you, but little does he know this is all a ploy."

"So now that we have the diary, I think we need to hurry up, put it to use and then put it back. If we don't, then Kemp could get suspicious and he's smart enough to know when there's something up." Alicia said, pulling the diary and her Chanel planner from her tote.

"I think that Kristen needs to go back in and be a second time offender, so she can put him at ease with the idea of their relationship. Before we crush him of course." Jenna added with a sick smile, criss-crossing her legs on the bed.

"I agree." Dylan said, finally becoming more into this scheme of theirs. She'd always been one to just hang back and go along with them, not really being a huge contributor in their plans.

"Do I have to have sex with him again?" Kristen asked tiredly, running a hand through her flaxen hair. She felt a little bit like a prostitute for the cause. She didn't mind it, because Kemp was quite good at what he did, but it was starting to make her feel like an actual slut. She'd never thought she'd be the first to lose her virginity, she'd left that up to Alicia, but it didn't happen that way obviously.

"No, I think a hookup is sufficient." Massie said with a shrug, reapplying her lipgloss.

"Oh okay." Kristen replied, silently thanking god for this good fortune.

"Don't any of you feel bad?" Claire asked, shoving a gummy worm in her mouth.

Everyone's eyes snapped to her, taking a moment to contemplate. "Mm, no." Massie replied with a grin and a shrug. The way Massie saw it, he hurt her best friend, and she would hurt him back.

"Me either." Kristen shrugged as well, pulling her hair into a small bun at the side of her head.

"Well, I'm going to type out all of the things in this little diary onto Massie's MacBook and I'll save it in a special folder. Then Kristen is going to replace it by Monday." Alicia vocalized, pulling the laptop from Massie's desktop and setting it in her lap.

"This is going to work out brilliantly." Dylan said excitedly, plopping next to Alicia, so she could dictate the diary aloud.

"Well, I'm not staying here for this." Claire mumbled under her gummy worm flavored breath, her conscience weighing heavily on her at the moment. She didn't get why she'd want to intentionally hurt someone. "My brother needs me to do something, so I'll see you guys later." She lied, pressing her lips together and turning to leave.

"Oh okay, see you later Claire." Massie called after her friend, too engrossed in the project to actually care that she was leaving.

--Claire's House—

Claire opened the door to the Block's pool house and inhaling the familiar scent of what was now her home. Ever since her and Massie had become best friends, she didn't spend too much time there, but every once in a while, she came back to pay her family a visit. Kicking off her Chinese Laundry boots she flexed her feet, padding across the floor and finding her mother in the kitchen.

"Hey mom." She said with a grin, pecking her on the cheek.

"Hi honey." Judy replied, pressing her cheek against her daughters as she went back to making the oatmeal cookies she'd started on. "Clear the kitchen, I'm baking. Go upstairs, relax, and hang out." She said with a grin, patting Claire's butt lightly as she ushered her out of the room.

Claire bounded up the stairs into her room, pulling out her sidekick as soon as she was out of sight. She flipped open her phone seeing a text from Cam, and one from Derrick.

She opened Cam's first, smiling as he saw that he'd just texted her to say he loved her. She opened Derrick's second, the text reading:

'hey, I'm bord nd I knw massie's busy, wanna hang?'

She smiled at the proposition and texted back 'yea, c u in a few', knowing he meant he wanted to meet up at his house. Claire bounded down the stairs, grabbing her purple Marc by Marc Jacobs bag that she'd borrowed from Dylan and left the house, looking for her bike. Finding it on the side of the main house she mounted, taking off into the cold wind.

--Derrick's House—

"Hey Der." Claire said with a smile as she crossed the threshold of the Harrington's estate. She attempted to regain the breath she'd lost biking over here and she was finding it a little bit harder.

"Hey C." Derrick replied, scooping Claire up and giving her a hug.

"What's on the agenda?" She asked with a smile, walking past him and up the stairs toward his bedroom.

"A monster chill sesh, and a side order of deep conversation." He replied, flashing a charming smile as he followed her up the stairs.

"As usual." She replied, turning the doorknob and inhaling as she walked in. She loved Derrick's room. It was clean, well ever since Massie had flipped out about it, but perfectly messy and the fact that he had a huge TV and a DVD collection to rival Netflix didn't hurt either.

"I've missed it here." She said dreamily, plopping on his bed and leaning back onto the bed.

"I've missed you here." He replied with a grin, settling on the bed next to her.

"So what'd you want to talk about?" She asked, putting her hands behind her head.

"Mass." He said with a sigh, mimicking her movements.

"What about her?" Claire responded, closing her eyes and thinking about Cam.

"I really love her, I can see us having kids, and it's scary." Derrick said his voice barely above a whisper. It was as if he didn't want to say it himself.

"I feel the same way about Cam, and it is scary y'know, it's just like, I shouldn't have found my soul mate at age 13-"

"14 in a week." Derrick interjected playfully.

"Yea I know." Claire said excitedly, thinking about her impending b-day. "But back to the point. I know I love him and I want him to be the father of my children, it's just that I didn't know it was possible to feel that strongly about someone."

"Yea, I know what you mean." He said with a sigh looking up at the ceiling and thinking about the brunette that made his heart pound.

**Who: **Kristen, Allison, Jake, Zach

**What: **Grandfather's Birthday Party

**Where: **Grandparents Townhouse

**When: **6:25

"Hey." Kristen said excitedly, throwing her arms around Allison as she entered the room.

"Hey babe!" She replied, kissing her cheek lightly before throwing herself into Jake's arms.

"Hey Zach." Kristen said with a smirk, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek seductively to play with him, something the 4 of them were always doing.

"I've missed you honey." Allison said with a smile, linking arms with Kristen and walking with her into the main area.

"I've missed you too." Kristen replied giving her a side hug as they strolled slowly.

"You look hot tonight girl." Allison commented with a grin, commenting on Kristen's combination of gold and black Marchesa embroidered dress, studded black Jimmy Choo sandals, black patent leather Alexander McQueen bag and a large gold Dior snake ring.

"You look pretty banging yourself." Kristen replied jokingly, observing the people in the room while they strolled.

"So update me, what's going on in _Westchester _with those little bitchy girls you call "friends"." Allison said bitingly, smoothing her bangs.

"They're fine." She said, not bothering to correct her insult. "As you know, me and Kemp had sex the day after we hung out for Halloween, then we did it again over break and then we broke up….then we had sex yesterday." Kristen finished, biting her lip and looking away.

"Why Kris?" She said, stopping them in mid-strut and pulling her over to a corner roughly. The shorter brunette girl looked up at the ethereal blonde, her eyes blazing. "He cheated on you. Twice, with the same slut and you go back and fuck him?" Allison crossed her arms over her c-cup boobs. "What's going through your head?"

"Massie made me do it, its part of the plan." Kristen replied with a sigh, looking at the ground.

"What the hell? That poisonous bitch has you whoring yourself out for some scheme?" Allison replied incredulously searching her for answers.

"We were trying to get back at him."

"I don't care. You have sex for love, not for plans. I'm rescuing you from her. I can't wait till we get accepted to boarding school so you can leave this fantasy world that is Massie." Allison seethed, pacing around in all of her 5'3 ½ glory.

Kristen just nodded, not knowing how to reply. There wasn't much she could do, because she knew Allison was right. She knew it wasn't supposed to be for scheming or anything of the sort. But she did anyway because she wanted to hurt Kemp, and at first she didn't care, but now, nothing made that much sense anymore.

But they couldn't unravel everything now, the games had just begun.

**12:03 p.m. **

**iPad**

**January 14**

"Hey pretties." Kristen said with a smile as she entered Massie's room, taking her seat at the vanity and reapplying her eyeliner.

"Hey pretty, come see this." Alicia beckoned, calling Kristen over to the bed. Kristen got up from her established post and sat down where the five girls congregated, all of them crowded around the computer.

"We've created a timeline. We attack at dawn. Well not literally, but Friday, at lunch. Alicia's going to use the advantage of her being the announcer at lunch. We're going to expose Kemp for the bastard he is." Massie said through gritted teeth, her hands tapping the keys on her thin, silver Mac harder.

"I have absolutely no problem with that." Kristen said with a half smirk, playing with her flaxen hair. She looked like she'd just stepped out of New York too, clad in a coffee colored ruffle skirt Moschino dress, black Garth motorcycle jacket, Anis green Balenciaga bag and black peep toe ankle boots. "I look good enough to return the book, why not do it now?" She said confidently. Sure, she'd heard every word that Allison had spent all night shoving down her throat, but frankly, she didn't give a shit. He'd still have to pay.

"So, who's getting you over there?" Massie asked, getting up to find the correct makeup that would suit Kristen's new mission. Massie herself looked comfortable, wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white ruffle top with short sleeves and cardigan knit boots.

"I was hoping Isaac, but driving Claire's car because everyone can spot your Range from a mile away. Plus, he'll know I didn't come of my own accord."

"But you could also make up a story about "sneaking away" from us." Claire said with a small giggle.

"No, because he knows Kendra, let alone Massie would let her take her Range out and go gallivanting away with her ex." Jenna corrected, always the one thinking at least three steps ahead. The pretty brunette with natural reddish tones stood, pacing as she thought. Clad in cropped distressed boyfriend Seven's, white Preen tank top, grey 'Haden' Steven Alan blazer, chestnut riding boots and a beige Tsumori Chisato starry stole, she looked as if she belonged at Gallawaugh more so than the iPad.

"She has a point." Alicia conceded, grabbing Kristen and sitting her down at the vanity so she could style her hair perfectly.

"So, what are going to do in the meantime?" Dylan asked sleepily, sprawled out on the now sparsely occupied bed.

"Shop of course, and we'll pick up Kris afterwards." Massie answered easily, twirling a piece of hair around her slim finger as she studied Kristen's face. "You look good." She said after heavy scrutiny,

"Okay, here's the book. Guard it with your life." Alicia said seriously, holding it as if her life was encompassed in this one book.

"I will, promise." Kristen said with a smile and an eye roll. She didn't see why her friends would be so worried. She had this; she had Kemp, in the palm of her newly manicured hands.

**Who: **Kristen and Kemp

**What: **Executing the Plan

**Where: **Kemp's House

**When: **12:56

"Hey." Kristen said sheepishly as she entered, biting her artfully glossed lip as she stared up at him, her eyes a mix of guilt, lust and innocence. If that was even possible.

"Hey." Kemp replied with a smile, scooping her into a hug and pulling her body flush against his, not caring that they were in full view of the world. Well not really, but still, it was the thought. "I missed you." He replied with his earth-shattering smirk, looking into her eyes and giving her a brief kiss that lasted no more than a second.

"I missed you too." Kristen said with a smile, leaning up on the heels of her booties and capturing his lips once again in a kiss that showed how much she wanted him at the moment. And she did. Her body positively ached for him, but then again, it always did. His hand rushed to cup her face, his tongue finding hers as he pulled her closer to him moving himself against her body, his arms pulling her closer as the heat built between them.

"Damn" she breathed as she pressed harder, her body tingling in all of the places she wouldn't talk about with her grandmother. He pulled her inside the house, knowing that someone might just see them. Now in his foyer, they could milk each other's presence for all it was worth. His hand moved to her bare leg, grabbing it and pulling it around his waist, grinding his erection against her waiting body.

"Agh, I want it." She moaned her hands entangled in his hair as she moaned against him, wanting him to release this tension.

"Then come get it." He replied menacingly, prying himself away from her to lead her into the living room. "C'mere." He said in a strained voice, laying flat on the couch as he waited for her to approach. She set her bag down carefully, knowing the mission and that what was in the bag needed to be concealed. She kicked off her shoes as well and made her way to the couch, straddling the boy waiting for her.

"Damn Kris." He whispered as she settled her weight on his erection, the heat between them undeniable. Her lips descended upon his again, her hips rocking against his body in a circular motion as their tongues intertwined. His hands continued to roam her body, finding a way up her dress and to her center, a small smile on his lips as he felt the wetness leaking out of her. He inserted one finger at first, pumping in and out as she rocked against him, but he knew Kris, if he continued his ministrations long enough, she'd want his erection pretty soon.

"Oh Kemp." She moaned in ecstasy as his finger continued to pump, adding another one to the mix. Her mind started to go, and she was thrust back to reality. She had to replace the book, she could play later. "Baby, give me a minute, I need to use the bathroom." Kristen cooed with a smile, smashing her lips against his to prove that she'd be back for some more soon.

Grabbing her Balenciaga bag, she hurried upstairs, knowing Kemp would most likely be in after her so he could sneak up on her. She had about, maybe a minute, minute and a half if she was lucky. Kristen made quick work of it, easily getting up the stairs and into his bedroom. She continued to the bathroom hurriedly, knowing to put it back far behind the towels and under a Pokémon sheet. Kristen was done, and what seemed like a huge weight seemed to be lifted off her shoulders. Her part of the deal was done. Now, she could go have some fun.


	72. Wanna Be Starting Something

**12:23**

**Cafeteria BOCD**

**Monday, January 15**

"Okay, so Friday's d-day right?" Claire asked in a hushed whisper as she leaned in closer, her long golden hair brushing the cafeteria table.

"Yea." Massie whispered back, tucking a piece of her chestnut hair behind her ear.

"So what are doing until then, I mean, we're just sitting on this information." Claire replied, her cerulean eyes staring on in wonder.

"Oh, I wanted to get to that part." Massie said with a smirk, popping a cucumber in her mouth.

"I'm giving each of you one of the girls from the 7th grade clique and you guys will mentor them. I obviously have Vivienne, Alicia, you have Iman, Kristen, you have Ivy, Dylan, you have Georgianna and Claire and Jenna you both have Normandy. You guys need to work on taking her out of her shell and making her more confident. We, as PC members ourselves, need to show them what it means to successfully run and be in a clique. We're training them to be the best."

"Skye never did that." Alicia commented still looking down at her phone.

"Exactly, and we were fine on our own." Dylan replied, looking utterly and completely delectable in black Dolce & Gabbana jeans, a dark magenta colored Lela Rose ruffle neck blouse, black bow Roberto Cavalli boots and a gold Juicy Couture bracelet hanging limply on her wrist. Or at least that's what Jake had said during their mini make out session in Kramer's class during their study hall.

"But I want us to leave a good legacy, not one like that slut Skye." Massie replied icily, pursing her lips. Crossing her black straight leg Seven clad legs she let her eyes casually scan the cafeteria, searching for Derrick, who she didn't see at his usual spot in the cafeteria. Anytime Skye was brought up, she wanted to grab his hand and never let him go.

"Well, I guess we're becoming tutors then." Kristen said with a slight eye roll, playing with the hem of her Abercrombie mini skirt.

"It can't be that bad." Jenna cut in, texting Chris while she talked to the girls. She missed the days of the conjoined tables, when they were all sort of one clique. They were a perfect machine, but the only problem with that, was once you put a loose screw in the machine, it was all over.

"Exactly, can we all start thinking like Jenna?" Massie asked with a sigh, stabbing at her spinach with a plastic fork.

"Well anyways, Kris, tell us, how was Kemp's?" Alicia asked her bright blue ruffle Catherine Malandrino top popping against her slate gray True Religion 'Stella' skinny jeans and silver quilted French Sole flats.

"Good." Kristen said with a small half grin, her eyes lighting up as she thought about last night's activities. But she wouldn't tell them that.

"Did you put the book back?" Alicia whispered, her Ralph Lauren 'Angel' perfume wafting across the table to Kristen.

"Of course." She replied with a snort, tapping her black Repetto flat against the tiled floor.

"Good." Alicia exhaled, waiting to ask that very question since they'd arrived this morning.

"So what's everyone doing tonight?" Dylan asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Homework." Claire replied with a groan, looking relaxed in her checked grey and dark blue Steven Alan blouse and Victoria Beckham skinny jeans.

"No you're not." She sing-songed a smile lighting up her face.

"Enlighten us before I get too tired to listen anymore." Jenna said with a cheeky grin tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Well, we're invited to an exclusive star studded cocktail party for my moms show tonight in the city." Dylan said excitedly, excitement coursing through her

veins.

"Then I guess Kramer's project has to wait." Alicia said with a huge smile, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Wait, Dylan, why are we just hearing about this?" Massie said, panicking because she had no idea about what she would wear to this event. It could be big for her. She loved bumping elbows with the rich and famous, and even though she'd never admit to it, she got star struck just as easily as anyone else.

"Because my mom just called and asked me if I wanted to go, and I would go by myself…but I don't do anything without my girls." She replied, smoothing down her naturally red hair.

"True. I'm so excited; this will be my first Hollywood party." Jenna said excitedly, flipping through outfit ideas.

"So we'll meet at my house around 6 and we'll be at the party by 8." Dylan said happily, her heart secretly hoping that Taylor would make an appearance.

"Sounds good." Massie replied eagerly, her white silk organza shirt Stella McCartney pressed against the table.

**Who: **The PC

**What:** Getting Ready

**Where: **Marvil Estate

**When: **6:15

"Jakkob, can you get me in next?" Dylan asked as she held her dress flush against her body, attempting to decide if she liked It or not.

"Ahf Courrssee." He trilled, his even newer glamazon blonde assistant Heidi working on Alicia's makeup. The Latina sat in a fluffy white Ralph Lauren towel, her eyes fluttered shut and her lips puckered out. Heidi applied blush and all the other things that would make her even more attractive than usual.

"Okay, is this good?" Massie asked, holding a caramel crinkle cut bandeau Calypso dress up against her thin body.

"Yea, it's gorgeous." Claire commented with a smile, strapping black studded t-bar Burberry heels to her newly pedicured feet. Jakkob swatted her arm lightly because she moved out of his reach to finish her hair. "Ow." Claire winced, shying away before sitting up straight. Jakkob was quite the impatient hairstylist, especially when he went out of his way to make a house call.

"Thanks pretty" she replied, undoing her fluffy white robe and slipping the dress over her head easily. She took care not to disturb the large purple rollers in her

hair.

"So what are you going to wear?" Massie asked Jenna, turning so she could zip her up.

"This." Jenna replied with a smile, holding up a black sleeveless Philosophy Di Alberta Feretti shift dress. "Tres adorable." Massie replied happily, moving on from Jenna and trying to migrate to go see if Isaac would take her rollers out and finish her blowout.

"Well how do I look?" Claire asked, standing primly as she showed off her outfit of a striped lame Marc Jacobs dress, black studded Burberry heels, a gold leather LuLu clutch and a navy blue peacock feather headband.

"Stunning. If I wasn't ga-"Isaac started with a small grin, propelling the half dressed girls around him into a fit of laughter. "Vell zu are." Heidi trilled, tapping Alicia firmly on the arm to signal that she was done with her makeup.

"What are you wearing Leesh?" Massie called from across the room, now settled in Isaac's chair.

"That one-shoulder BCBG chiffon that I picked up a couple weeks ago." She replied pulling a pair of BCBG heels from her Juicy duffle bag.

"K, what about you Dyl?" She questioned, the warm tingle of the blow-dryer massaging her follicles.

"My black one shoulder Alexander Wang." She replied triumphantly, proud of her stylist abilities to team it with a pair of black and gold Christian Louboutin, a gold belt that cinched her waist perfectly, a gold headband and onyx velvet Kara Ross clutch.

"Nice." Massie replied, surprised by her friends almost tame outfit. Dylan _was _known to be the most outlandish of the group. This, was a nice sophisticated change, but then again, you don't want to look to crazy hanging out with the likes of Taylor Lautner. It would be an entirely different thing if they were doing some sort of launch party with starved 00 models and flamboyant men too tan from trips to Sicily and Monaco.

"We need to leave in 10 minutes." Merri-Lee Marvil called into the room, her hair cascading into soft curls around her face.

"Alright mom." Dylan replied nicely, pulling her dress over her head easily. Even though Dylan had put on a little bit more weight, she was finally looking healthier again.

"So do you know who's gonna be there?" Claire inquired, wondering who she'd meet and talk to. She wasn't a big celeb enthusiast, but she had her favorites

"I don't know, I'm thinking anything from Nick J to Taylor Momsen, it's supposed to be great." Dylan replied proudly, happy that she had something to bring to the PC. She'd been floating around for the past couple days, and in her eyes that just wasn't okay. Dylan missed her days as beta, when her celebrity connections made her coolest and her red hair made her stand out. She refused to be pushed into the background.

**Who: **The PC

**What: **The Party

**Where: **Some Loft In NYC

**When: **8:05

"I've never seen so many stars in one place." Jenna squealed quietly, holding onto Alicia's forearm. She had to admit, she was a tad bit star struck.

"Just breathe." Alicia replied coolly her heart pounding probably more than Jenna's. She was completely devoted to Josh, but Joe Jonas, her secret obsession, was lurking inconspicuously near the bar, and it had her heart beating faster than a mouse on caffeine. Alicia inhaled sharply as she watched his famous smirk play on his features wanting to desperately talk to him, hug him, touch his muscles, anything. But she stood her ground, counseling Jenna instead of giving into this urge that plagued her brain.

On the other side of the room, Dylan stood, her green eyes scanning the room and smiling appropriately when needed. She, even though she wouldn't want to admit it, was looking for Taylor. They hadn't talked in a while-a very long while-but they were still friends, despite the recent happenings. She didn't even know if he'd want to see her, all dolled up and starry eyed. Suddenly, a flash of black hair and tan skin caught her eye, her heart involuntarily skipping a couple of paces. She waited for this person to turn around, nearly fainting when he did.

"Hi." She said cautiously, not knowing what to say the Adonis of a boy beside her. She'd always been blinded by his looks and charms, and Jake or not, that hadn't changed. He wore a tailored suit that cut toward his body in the sexiest of ways, the simple black suit white shirt thing working more than well for him.

"Hey." Taylor replied coolly, his eyes lighting up as he took in her looks and body, her outfit accentuating the best parts of what she had to offer. "We haven't talked in a while." He replied, a smile casually gracing his face as he wound his arm around her waist and pulled her in for a hug.

"Too long I think." Dylan replied quickly, a flirty look dancing in her leafy green eyes.

"I think so too." He replied a smirk still plastered on beautiful features.

"So are they showing Twilight tonight?" She asked in wonder as if she hadn't seen the movie three times-once with Allison and twice with the PC-and this was all some sort of newfound concept.

"I don't think so, I mean, it's more of a publicity thing than anything else."

"Yea, I bet you've been really busy doing...acting things." She paused slightly as if she wasn't the one responsible for their lack of communication and he was.

"Yeah, but I've called you a couple times during this hectic…" He searched for the right words before continuing, "time I guess."

"Yeah." She replied guiltily looking up at him.

"But don't worry about it." He said, the smile reappearing and his demeanor coming back.

"So, you wanna chill after this? I've gone to three of these things in only a week and they're boring after the first two or so. Plus there are some glazed doughnuts at Crispy Crème down the street calling my name." Taylor said with a grin, his eyes going puppy dog.

"Well…" Dylan started, knowing better than to leave the PC at an event like this.

"I can hear them, listen." He replied hastily, cupping his ear with his hand. "Taylor, Dylan, eat me." He continued in a tiny voice, Dylan unceremoniously letting out a loud laugh.

"I'll *giggle* go." She replied, a hand brushing across her hair, attempting to smooth her flattened hair down.

"Good." He replied with a satisfied smirk, taking her hand into his without thinking about it. Dylan froze momentarily, and then relaxed, loving the feeling of his hand encasing hers. There was heat between them, she knew it, but she loved Jake.

However, Taylor was interesting, exotic looking and crazy sexy, and it was only between friends right?

She allowed herself to move with him as he gently pulled her along, her black and gold Christian Louboutin clacking against the wood floor. He led her out from the loud, bustling party to the loud bustling street, paparazzi littering the corners and snapping photos of the two as they exited the loft.

"Taylor! Taylor! Over here!" One yelled, Dylan looking over to see where the noise was coming from. A flash went off, temporarily blinding and disorienting her. She teetered slightly, only to be caught by Taylor. He pulled her closer to his side and they hurried down the street, anxious and ready to get to their destination.

--

"Where's Dylan?" Claire asked Massie as the two sat at the bar, sipping at their real-life cosmos. The non-alcoholic ones were horrible, but the real thing was pretty bearable in Claire's opinion.

"I don't know…have you seen her?" She replied lazily, checking her iPhone for the time. She'd spent most of her time with Claire tonight, only bumping into Jenna momentarily as the reddish-brunette was getting all chummy with the likes of Nick J and seeing Alicia silently preying on Joe from afar. According to her, she'd made contact twice, but as far as Massie was concerned, unless free tickets were involved, she didn't really give two shits. As for Kristen, she'd been pretty consistent in staying close to the group, but the second Rpattz entered the room, an hour and a half late to the event, she'd gone all MIA and disappeared. As for Dylan, she was last seen with….Taylor. Of course. The two had a chapter of history, a short maybe 10 page history, but history none the less. And Massie knew that Dylan was the sentimental type, never one to truly let things go. She was pretty sure the girl still had that fugly sequined turquoise beret she'd worn when she'd appeared on The Daily Grind for her 11th birthday.

"Nope." Claire replied with a shrug, her eyes scanning the room for signs of the vibrant redhead. She would've gone on a full out search, but nothing was motivating her at the moment to even get up from her seat, let alone rally a search party to find one particular girl who could most likely take care of herself.

And she was.

--

Dylan stood outside of the Crispy Crème doughnut shop, her heart swelling as she saw the neon orange light glowing. That only ever meant one thing. They were hot.

"I know." Taylor sighed as if he'd read her mind, a smile spreading across his face as a person exited, sending all the smells of the shop their way.

"Glazed?" she asked dreamily, knowing he was the only person who could make her want to eat sugar voluntarily.

"Of course."

The two entered the doughnut shop, already able to taste the sugar in their mouths. Dylan was the first to the counter, her excitement barely contained.

"I should get a wheat one right?" She asked Taylor once he appeared by her side.

"No. Glazed." He said feigning sternness.

"I'll never eat glazed." She replied indignantly, as if she wasn't only doing this to make him do what he did last time.

"You sure?" He asked, getting closer to her, now only a couple inches away from her.

"Very." Dylan replied breathily, his proximity starting fires in places she didn't know were supposed to be lit.

"Yea?" Taylor asked huskily, mocking her resolve and getting even closer. He was now close enough to kiss her, and he would, if she just said the word.

"Yea." She replied with a cocked brow and leaning up to him, waiting for him to just get a little closer. Her eyes began to flutter shut as she felt the heat of him draw closer. And closer, and closer until…

--

"What time is it?" Massie asked Claire as she sipped at her drink, not really tasting it, only feeling the lightheadedness that came along with it.

"Around 10 or so." Claire babbled back, a true lightweight. She could drink her weight in alcohol, but sure enough, she'd be drunk off her ass for a very long time.

"That's it?" Massie asked with a groan, tired of mingling with the rich and famous. She wanted to go back to her cozy queen sized bed in Westchester, cuddled up under her duvet dreaming about her and Derrick's future children, and their perfect life together. '

"Yeah, you want to turn in early?" Claire asked, shooting Massie a sympathetic smile. She wanted to leave too. She was getting tired of rubbing elbows with these famous people and acting perfectly bored and complacent. All she wanted was a few episodes of Law and Order, her sidekick and a couple of hours of good conversation with Layne Abeley.

Massie nodded tiredly, hopping off the bar stool and landing on her feet, teetering slightly before setting herself straight. Claire got up too, taking her place next to her alpha and sending a small smile to the bartender who hadn't carded them when they'd asked for drinks. After all, they were only 13. But he didn't have to know that.

Massie Block led the way out of the űber-chic loft, her heels clicking against the dark mahogany floor. "What about the rest of the PC?" Claire asked as she followed her best friend, her pin straight hair hanging attractively.

"Well we'll see who we can round up." Massie replied pulling her phone from her clutch. Tapping in the password, Bean's name in numbers, she searched for Alicia's name first, her ear pressing against the touch screen as she waited for the Latina to pick up.

"Hola?" She trilled attractively, slightly drunk and her voice sexier from the alcohol.

"Hey pretty. We're leaving, so come on or risk the fact that you won't have a ride back home." Massie said snippily, tapping her fingers against her thigh.

"Alright, I'm coming over." She replied, standing on her tip-toes so she could spot Claire and Massie. This wasn't easy to do considering the amount of blonde and brunette pairs in the room was astounding. But she managed, maneuvering through the crowd. By the time she reached them, Massie was already attempting to contact Jenna and Kristen had made it to where Alicia was by then.

"Where's Jen?" Alicia asked sloppily, her hands pressed against her forehead.

"On her way." Massie confirmed watching the reddish-brown hair girl make her way over to them.

"That." Claire said first.

"Only." Jenna added.

"Leaves," continued Alicia.

"Dyl." Massie said through gritted teeth as she realized the redhead wasn't picking up her cell.

"If she's with Taylor…" Kristen seethed, knowing what had happened last time.

"Well we're leaving." Massie announced haughtily, dismissing Kristen's complaint. "With or without her, this is her mom's party; she'll find her way home." She said icily, making her way outside. Massie hated waiting, especially when she wasn't the one cuddled up with some uber-hot celeb. In reality, she'd spent all this time knocking back drinks with Claire and bitching about her insecurities with Skye. Alcohol was like her truth serum.

"PC out." She announced with a snap of her perfectly manicured fingers, everyone falling into line as they exited the loft, looking glamorous as ever.

Outside waited the Range Rover, the cold night whipping and biting their thin arms and legs.

"Hello girls." Isaac greeted cheerfully, turning the heat up in the Range by a few degrees.

"Hi Isaac." Massie managed, sliding into the SUV first and attempting to lean against the window for support. She was wasted.

--

"Mmm." Dylan said with a grin, licking the last bit of doughnut from her finger.

"Told you that you'd like it." He replied with a smile, his eyes searching her face. Taylor loved staring at her, taking in her small pouty lips, small upturned ski-slope nose and flowing red hair. God, she was just so attractive, and sweet. She could be slightly bitchy and dismissive at times, but still sweet.

"I always do." She replied cheekily, still clad in her black one shoulder Alexander Wang.

His arm slung around her waist, they left the store, the night coming to a close for the forbidden two.

"I have to get back; I wouldn't be surprised if Massie left me in the city." She replied strolling along with him as they made their way back to the loft.

"I know." He groaned, biting his lip as he pulled her in for a final hug. "I'll miss you while you're gone." He continued with a smile, planting a kiss gently on her cheek. Dylan swooned slightly, his proximity to her causing her senses to become clouded, her judgment weak. Yea, she'd kissed him, but this time she was smart enough to know that she wouldn't be telling Jake.

**8:35**

**iPad**

**January 16****th**

Massie opened one amber eye lazily, casually scanning her room as she felt the pounding headache that invaded her senses. She could feel herself knocking back one too many, she just couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. She sat up on her elbows, her head spinning slightly. Staring over at her silver Bose clock in anguish, she would've usually been freaked out by her lateness, but this morning she didn't particularly care. As alpha, she always made an appearance at school, whether she would be there all day or for only a few hours. Skipping entirely had never been an option. But today, was a day of exceptions.

"Massie." A voice called into her room Inez shuffling in to shake her awake for the 4th time that morning. "Are you sick?" She asked, her Columbian accent unmistakable.

"Yes." She replied with her greatest faux-pouty face, wanting desperately to shut her eyes and pretend the sunlight was only a figment of her imagination.

"No school." Inez said dismissively, pulling her fluffy pink robe tighter around her body. She shuffled out of Massie's room tiredly, grumbling under her breath.

"Ugh." Massie groaned once the door was closed, grabbing her iPhone from the nightstand. Looking at the screen she saw 4 missed calls and 7 new texts. She opened her texts first, one from Derrick:

Derrick: hey babe, where r you?

She didn't bother to read the other messages, texting him back immediately.

Massie: Home, come over, I miss you.

Waiting for him to reply, she looked over her other texts lazily, responding to her clique's texts and one from Vivienne asking her for various instructions. She'd been instructed to meet Massie for lunch, but alas, no Massie. She texted her back, amused, telling her to meet her at the iPad at exactly 12:05. She'd like to see the soon to be alpha handle this challenge. Her phone vibrated in her hand again, seeing that Derrick had texted her back, she anxiously anticipated his answer.

Derrick: Be there in an hour :)

Her heart fluttered as she realized he was skipping specifically for her, and a small adrenaline rush ran through her body, feeling naughty. Her feet swung immediately from her bed, only clad in a pair of lace magenta Aerie boyshorts and a black T by Alexander Wang tank. She classified this "visit" as somewhat of a date, if not a steamy hookup. She hadn't been in much contact with him considering her life had been pretty consumed with these new plans. Anyone dating Massie had to know, when Massie was in focus mode, there was nothing that could break her concentration, but she could take a break, for one day.

Stretching her arms above her head, she tossed her phone onto her bed and immediately hit the shower, knowing her beau would be arriving shortly. Once clean, her first order of business was getting dressed. She would've stayed completely naked, but Vivienne was coming over later, and she didn't need any sort of gossip getting around that she relaxed in the nude. Massie disappeared into her large closet, pulling out a T by Alexander Wang top that was similar to the one she slept in, D&G, normal wash skinny jeans and lace D&G flats, also choosing black satin Oscar de la Renta heels for when Vivienne arrived. She had to be in alpha mode always, even when it was time to play.

**Who: **The Remaining PC

**What:** School w/o Massie

**Where: **BOCD fields

**When: **9:23

"As much as I ah-dore fire drills because we don't have class, can we puh-lees do it when its not so damn cold outside?" Alicia asked shaking up and down as she tried to warm herself up. Clad only in a pair of dark wash Seven's, plum Clements Ribeiro pearl cardigan, Ralph Lauren riding boots and Ralph Lauren sunglasses, she was cold as all hell.

"More importantly, what are we gonna do with out Massie?" Jenna asked anxiously, staring down at her black Current/Elliot legging jeans.

"I'm beta, so we'll survive." Alicia snapped unnecessarily, on a small power trip. Massie _never _missed school, so this was high time for her to do what she'd been after for the past two years. Not as much anymore, but she wasn't Alicia Rivera without that edge to her. But so far, she wasn't liking it, and she was only an hour in. Commanding four girls was hard enough, she didn't get how Massie did five. Alicia couldn't just ignore the drill and skulk off with Josh in a corner like she'd wanted. No, she had to be present with the PC, to give a face to the powerful group of girls. Alicia absolutely hated it.

She smeared some more Red Velvet Cake lipgloss on her lips and exhaled.

"Leesh." Dylan called, snapping her out of her trance. She'd been pretending that she was on her fathers yacht in Monaco, soaking up rays and laying out in the sun. "Yea?" She replied, her prettily lined eyes snapping to the redhead.

"Did you print out the list of entries that you want to read for Friday?" She asked authoritatively, surprising Alicia. Even though she was a redhead, she wasn't very spicy.

"Yea, they're in my locker under a ton of stuff." She replied lazily, looking for Josh in the crowd. Dylan rolled her leafy green eyes at the and crossed her arms over her white Boy Band of Outsiders tank. She didn't understand why Alicia was beta when she didn't act like an alpha when Massie wasn't around. But she wouldn't protest, considering she was on thin ice from not leaving with the PC last night. She was cold as well, in her white tank, satin green skirt and green Nina Ricci pumps. She also wore tights, but they were more fashion than function.

"Well then." She finally replied, turning to her friends.

"So, what's going on today?" Jenna asked somewhat cluelessly, not sure what to do without Massie there with them.

"Massie's after school." Claire replied distractedly texting someone on her sidekick given to her by Alicia. She'd gone more casual this morning once she realized Massie wasn't there to lord over their fashion choices, clad in a gray See by Chloe tank, dark wash Sass & Bide skinny jeans, a striped Paul & Joe cardigan, black Miu Miu flats and a graphic print Lanvin tote.

"Oh alright." Jenna replied, not really sure what to do. All she knew was that she and Claire were meeting with Normandy at lunch and they'd gotten an off-campus pass(through some heavy persuasion on Jenna's part) so they could go hop over to the mall quickly before sprinting back to school for their final periods. This mentoring thing could be fun, she figured, she'd always wanted a younger sister.

**A/N: **Im sorry!!!!!! its been really long, i know. im sorry, but i'll be better, i promise. Projects take alot out of a young writer, especially when english class makes me want to quit all together. :P. but anyways R+R. ILY!


	73. This Is How We Do It

**12:15**

**Westchester Mall**

**January 16th **

"Okay, so we're going to Bloomie's first." Claire said as she entered the large and unbelievably expensive mall, now knowing it better than the back of her hand. Normandy stood with her, looking around as if she'd never been there. Claire was somewhat excited about this, only because she loved teaching people new things and the unlimited visa she'd been given to help "amp up" Normandy's look wasn't too bad either.

"I ah-gree." Jenna said excitedly, bouncing from one foot to another in her Katia Lombardo shoe boots Massie had let her borrow. The greatest part of being the same shoe size as Massie was the shoes. Most definitely. That girl had a collection to rival Elle's fashion closet.

"So what are we buying?" Normandy asked timidly, clad in normal wash Seven skinnies, a white solid lace Charlotte Russe cami, a peach linen TopShop cardi, satin Christian Louboutin flats, and a Prada leather tote. Not too bad for someone who was considered to be "in need" of fashion advice.

"Just the basics. Some pieces to spice up your current wardrobe." Jenna replied matter-of-factly, keeping step with the two girls.

"So tell us," Jenna started with a cocked brow, "Anyone special in your life?" She was starting to sound more like Alicia these days, more inquisitive than she was at the beginning.

"Kind of, I mean, me and this kid Todd have a "thing" i guess." She replied with a shrug, pulling out her red Razr.

Claire stopped in her well-dressed tracks, her sparkly blue eyes going wide and dull. "Todd who?" She asked, trying to play it off as if she'd never heard the name in her life.

"Lyons i think." She said with a small, thoughtful smile, texting whoever she was in normal contact. But Claire didn't care about that. She cared about the fact that she'd never known that Normandy and her brother had been canoodling without her knowledge. It wasn't any of her business, but still, he was her kid brother.

"Oh." She replied, feigning calmness and tucking a strand of straightened flaxen hair behind her ear. Claire knew that Jenna could pick up on her jittery vibes. It was clear in the way she was practically mouthing 'what the hell' behind Normandy's unaffected little head.

Claire dismissed her with a 'tell you later' look and attempted to pump this quiet beauty for more information.

A pang of sadness punched her suddenly in the stomach as she and Normandy continued their conversation. She realized that she was so wrapped up in her friends, she didn't even notice something as significant as a girlfriend! They didn't talk all that much but they usually kept pretty updated in each other's lives .

As they entered Bloomingdale's Claire attempted to calm down and focus on the task at hand, but she couldn't stop thinking about her brother and Normandy. The thought alone made her cringe. Images of him kissing-, a small gag made its way up Claire's throat and she took a deep breath, attempting to focus on Cam and his beautiful eyes and kiss-it was working.

"So what's the farthest you guys have gone?" Jenna asked like an inquisitive friend, sending Claire reeling once again.

"Well we've gone to second, and we're hanging out this weekend, so I'm not too sure as to when we'll take things further. I hope he's gonna ask me out soon." Normandy said with a smile as her eyes lingered on a silky dress.

"I hope so too." Claire replied with a strained grin, not too sure about anything at the moment.

**Who: **The PC

**What:**Benchmark Meeting

**Where: **iPad

**When: **4:02

"So lets go over the plan one more time." Massie said tiredly, running a hand through her chestnut tendrils.

"Yes, lets." Dylan replied, her legs criss-crossed on the bed. She looked especially comfortable, clad in a navy blue Zucca top, white denim 'Julia' True Religion jeans and a large white alpaca scarf wrapped round her neck. On the floor lay her beige suede Juicy Couture boots along with the rest of the PC's bags and shoes.

"So the plan is that we will expose Kemp for all he is through our lovely news anchor Alicia Rivera. She will be reading his innermost secrets and exposing the amount of girls he doubled and tripled up on. The entire female population of the grade will hate him." Massie said with a triumphant smirk, proud of her achievements. This had all started out as helping Kristen but it was now about showing that she was still the head bitch in charge and no one crossed her.

"I like." Kristen said with a smile, clad in a black and grey horizontally striped Vince wrap dress and tan Topshop belt.

"Well I don't." Claire said indignantly, wanting to leave. "I don't like hurting people on purpose."

"Well Kuh-laire, its too late to go back now." Massie reminded with a devious smile, and thats when Claire knew, their minds were made up, and she couldn't change it.

"So, how did mentoring go?" Massie asked, smoothly changing the subject.

"Well Iman is just great." Alicia piped up first, sitting up on her haunches. "We talked about all the duties of a beta and she told me about her new beau, Kenneth."

"I thought he was with B-" Massie started getting cut off by Alicia.

"I thought so too. But now she's back to Chris Messer, a Riverside Prep hottie." Alicia said with an "omg i know!" look.

"Isn't it kind of pedo that she's in seventh though?" Claire asked inquisitively, popping a gummy foot in her mouth.

"Yea I guess, but I was in 7th and Chris Abeley was in 9th-"

"But you guys were never together." Dylan reminded, flipping her hair to one side.

Massie rolled her amber eyes as she remembered that fiasco. "But still."

"I was with Normandy and I found out something seriously disturbing." Claire blurted with a shudder, thinking back to earlier that day.

"What?" Alicia asked, instinctively pulling out her Chanel planner just in case this was a time to take notes.

"She's messing with Todd!" Claire shrieked, looking around for her girls' reactions.

"Ehmagawd. Todd?" Massie asked incredulously, remembering that scarring kiss in seventh grade.

"But, he's kinda cute now." Jenna offered, thinking about the nearly chiseled and no longer chubby brother of Claire. He was now an avid soccer and lacrosse player which made him only 10x more appealing to the girls at BOCD.

"Ew Jen!" Dylan groaned, not able to picture him post-chub.

"What?" Jenna asked, not seeing the problem.

"Anyway." Massie said trying to get off of the subject that was making her increasingly uncomfortable. "I've come to the conclusion that IT Factor will throw us a graduation party. Me and Viv had lunch today, and we agreed that it would be a good idea. It is set for the day after graduation and it works out because we can focus on going to high school not poring over a party."

"Good idea." Alicia said with a sagely nod, knowing that it would be way better to focus on her trip to Spain than calling decorators and such. This year, Josh's family would be going too, which excited Alicia beyond belief. Her only problem was that he hadn't said 'i love you' yet. How hard was it? Three easy words that spoke volumes. Shaking her head, she pulled herself away from those thoughts and focused on the task at hand. It was proving to be more difficult than she thought.

**7:01**

**iPad**

**January 19th**

"Wake up!" Massie commanded authoritatively, her hands on her hips as she stood over her clique, waiting for them to wake up. It was d-day, the day she'd been waiting for since they'd formulated this plan. Seeing Kemp hang his head in shame as they artfully destroyed him would be the highlight of her month, year even. She was enthralled with this plan, and she was hoping that she could have some glorious making out to follow after. She hadn't been able to properly have Derrick as she wanted, considering Inez was watching the two like a hawk.

Claire rolled over and opened a blue eye, staring at Massie for a moment. "Yea?"

"Get up! We need to get ready. Today, we need to look on fire." Massie replied with a triumphant smirk, pulling her hair out of its bun and letting it cascade down her shoulders.

"We do." A muffled Alicia replied from her pillow. The latina stretched up and crossed her legs on her sleeping bag, nudging Jenna in the process.

"This is going to be amazing." Massie beamed confidently, disappearing into her bathroom to get a quick shower.

-- Range Rover- 30 mins later--

"Okay, so Leesh, you have the stuff right?" Massie questioned, smoothing down her outfit of black Sass & Bide skinny jeans, white Abercrombie tank, plum cashmere Theory cardigan, silver YSL flats and a large gold Chanel tote.

"Of course." Alicia replied with a smirk, absentmindedly playing with her Louis Vuitton cuff. She was excited for this plan especially because it mostly relied on her. Most would buckle under the pressure, but she was learning that pressure was good and it was a huge adrenaline rush once the pressure went away. She'd gone for a classy but relaxed look so as to not raise any suspicions, wearing black True Religion skinny jeans, plaid button down Roberto Cavalli shirt, a black YSL belt that cinched her waist to miniscule proportions, Chanel pumps and a black quilted Birkin.

She was hot.

"Good. So we need to all be in the cafeteria by exactly 12:05." Massie replied, her amber eyes cutting pointedly to Dylan who had a penchant for being late for reasons that were in no way valid.

"I know Mass." Dylan replied with a small eye roll and rubbing her green apple lips together.

"As long as you do." She replied with a faux smile, tapping at her iPhone and texting Derrick while she spoke with her clique. Today would just put them in an even more legendary position as a clique. They would be known as the girls who brought down the playboy of BOCD, and that, ladies and gentlemen, is no easy feat.

"So what are we doing for my birthday this weekend?" Claire asked out of the blue, not knowing what they'd planned.

"We've arranged for us to take a trip to Boston, where we'll have a huge pajama party with the PC, and Layne." Massie replied with a grin, knowing Claire would possibly be going into cardiac arrest with the mention of the last invitee.

"For real?" Claire asked with a smile, leaning over Alicia to throw her arms around Massie. She knew Massie didn't really care for Layne, but the fact that she even made an attempt just mad her heart swell.

"For real." Massie replied with a glossed smile, squeezing Claire tightly.

"Um, ex-squeeze meh, can you guys move?" Alicia complained, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"Well so-rry." Claire replied jokingly, settling back into the seat.

"I j'adore those Christian Louboutin ankle boots." Kristen said to Claire with a grin, knowing the two girls had the same one's on. Only difference was that Kristen's actually belonged to her, Claire's had been a Massie closet steal.

"I know right." Claire cooed, showing off her outfit of black Zenggi jeans, striped Tory Burch tank and a red See by Chloe trench coat.

"Guys, me and Mass will be the only 13 year olds left!" Dylan exclaimed as if it was some sort of horrible thing in need of immediate correction.

"Ugh, I know." Massie groaned. "Don't remind me." She was just waiting for magical August 23rd to roll around. Then she'd be able to catch up with the rest of her girls.

"Guys." Jenna mumbled from her post at the window seat. Until that moment, she hadn't said a word. "We're here."

Everyone immediately became still as statues, waiting for Massie to announce their song.

"Rock Star-Prima J" She said seriously, Isaac opening the door to release them. Their eyes glazed over and the walked progressed, attracting attention and causing jealous glares from a few who knew they could never be them.

Typical.

**Who: **Kristen

**What: **Impromptu Meeting

**Where: **Hallway

Kristen expertly walked through the mostly empty halls of BOCD, the small laminated bathroom pass tucked safely away in her oversized Roberto Cavalli leopard print tote. With her Christian Louboutin ankle boots clacking against the tiled floor, and khaki mini skirt moving as she walked, she exuded glamour. But on the inside, she was scared shitless. Kemp had just summoned her, and Kristen had no idea why. She was on her way to the third floor bathroom, where they always seemed to convene. Kristen knew going into this situation, that fear shouldn't even be detected in her sweat. She could feel her hands getting slightly clammy as she ascended the stairs, so she attempted to calm down, spraying herself with a little more I Love Marc perfume and adjusting her white rimmed Yves St. Laurent sunglasses. Even in her sleeveless white cotton Lela Rose blouse, it was starting to feel a little warm in that stairwell.

Kristen reached the bathroom faster than she'd wanted to, her heart beating possibly twice as fast. There were so many possibilities as to what he could want, but she dreaded one the most. Had he found them out? Reapplying a coat of clear Bobbi Brown gloss, she assured herself he hadn't and pressed on.

Kemp Hurley stood at the entrance of the door, looking as delicious as ever in Kristen's opinion. He wore black skinny jeans that hung dangerously low, a white Calvin Klein shirt that clung to his abs and white converse. Yum. As she walked towards him, she could nearly taste his Armani: Black Code.

"Hey." She said testing his reaction to her.

"Hey." He replied shortly, not offering her any emotion. He was mad. He'd found out about the PC's whole plan to expose him through his journal. That was when he realized that Kris had only fucked him to get back at him. Sure, he deserved it. But he always thought Kris was better than him. So what the hell was this?

"Why'd you ask me up here?" Kristen asked after a few moments, her new attitude towards him one of general indifference and dismissiveness. She still loved him, yes, but she'd convinced herself that he no longer mattered and he hadn't been the one to take her virginity which she'd willingly given him.

"Because, I'm giving you a chance to explain why the _fuck _you would have sex with me, when you knew all you were doing was collecting for that uber bitch Massie." Kemp seethed, his eyes steely as he stared her down.

Kristen's eyes widened as she stared at him, unable to formulate words. "I-I don't kn-I mean." She stuttered, struggling to find the right thing to say. "You hurt me, more than you could ever know Kemp. Do you know what its like to see the person you love more than life itself just get up and put his dick in someone else?" Her voice began to crack and she could feel the tears in her throat.

"Save your fucking tears Kris." He spat, his heart hardened. "You wanted to publicly humiliate me and you said you loved me. That's a lie. Why would someone who "loved" me be so damn dumb. I'm tired of this shit with you. Its always drama this and tears that. Buck up." He seethed, not caring that she was on the verge of tears. "I only said I loved you because you gave me some ass. Did you forget who I was? I'm Kemp Hurley, the cherry-popper of BOCD, and you _Gregory_, were just another casualty." His eyes darkened over as he tore her down bit by bit, her tears only melting his heart to stone.

**A/N: **THE END! Well for now..up next: Book 4! Its the last book before they go off to high school and i might skip a couple months in the next one. Excited guys? I am. **ChocoPrep: **Good job on reviewing first, so I'm dedicating the last chappy of the book to you. **Le Lecteur: **Interesting idea, i might just look into that. **.: **I wrote faster biotch :)! **taytertotblock: **nopee they never did lol, and **Swacfan24: **i secondarily dedicate it to you because you changed the ending significantly. So R+R! Update soon, ILY!


	74. Book 4: Bad Girls

**Book 4: **Bad Girls

**Massie Arianna Block: **This alpha was highly upset by the failure of her plans, but she's getting over it. How? By pretending it never happened. It's taken her four months to do so, but she did it. She's put her planning on hold now, seeing as there are only two months of school left and too many LBR graduation parties to sift through. Plus, the other thing that scares her more than going to a Gucci sample sale and realizing the loafers you wanted were two sizes too big, her cliques breaking up. The now perfect six pieces will be split. Massie, Claire, Alicia and Jenna have all gotten into Parrington, with no problems and no complications. But Dylan and Kristen hadn't even bothered to apply. Kristen got into Flint, and that's her dreaded _boarding _school of choice. Massie would follow her, if only Derrick would too. She couldn't do anything long distance. Speaking of the blonde beauty, they're more than a little on the rocks considering he found out about the plan to ruin one of his best friends. They've broken up (possibly for good this time?) and haven't been talking much, only rough hookups after even rougher fights. Massie's heartbroken and any physical contact from him she cherishes, even though he's just using her at the moment. The grad party is less than a month away, so....will they fix it?

**Alicia Maya Rivera: **As the _ever _supportive best friend, she's helped Massie through all things related to this plan, including trying to find out how Kemp knew. She hasn't been successful yet, but she's working on it. With her mother's belly swelling to large proportions, she's been doing less socializing with her clique and more with '_What To Expect In The First Year'_. The only upside to the deal is the fact that when she does get out, her mother's too busy to even notice her absence. And, she's also been able to sneak Josh in once or **five** times. No, no, no, they haven't committed the ultimate act yet, but they're surely headed in that direction. For a while they weren't kosher, considering he found out about them planning against Kemp and put her on a fast. From him that is. But now they're back on track again, but she's been trying to pretend they're not as okay, for Massie's sake. The girl's been a wreck, but Alicia would never say a word against her best friend.

**Dylan Abigail Marvil: **Dylan Marvil with her leafy green eyes and entrancing red hair is leaving. Westchester that is. And she's scared shitless. She doesn't know how to deal with the fact that she'll no longer be under the protection of a Clique. She'll be that 'new girl'. Even though there's the summer to be with her girls, she can't help but dread the coming freshman year. The only upside is that she can start over and be known any way she wants. Plus, with a famous mom, she can always fall back on the 'celebrity kid' group that exists in all elite private schools. She's also worried about the fate of her and Jake's relationship. Their relationship wasn't collateral damage in the Kemp situation(thank gawd), but they're spending less time together, and more time with their respective groups. Can they survive this?

**Kristen Sarah Gregory-Sloane:** Heartbroken but healing. Kristen took Kemp's words to heart, and focused more on her grades and less on her Westchester friends. Allison has become her rock and she's, more than anything else, tired of the hurt and the drama. Jacques and Kristen have been embarking on a new relationship, and he's everything Kemp never was. But she can't help that Kemp Hurley changed her forever, ah-mazing new boyfriend or not.

**Claire Johanna Lyons: **This bubbly Orlando native has changed so much since that first LBRtastic day that she arrived at the Block estate. But one thing hasn't. Her sense of right and wrong. So she told. Yes, Claire Johanna Lyons told on Massie Arianna Block to Derrick Julian Harrington. Does she regret it? No. But her clique will never know. It is a little suspicious though, considering the Tomahawk boys will only speak and look in _**her**_ direction. She's torn between the two worlds of the boys and the girls, but Cam's keeping her distracted. In more ways than one. Will they ever finalize what we all know is already coming?

**Jenna Daphne Stewart: **With her and Plovert no longer an "item", she's become somewhat of a boy hopper. All in good taste obviously. Her latest interest? Zach. Which isn't too surprising, considering their little history. Chris broke up with her after the Kemp fiasco and she took it a little harder than expected. But she's occupying herself with Zach, and with him, comes Allie drama. Sweet Sweet Drama.

**Derrick Julian Harrington: **Has broken up with **the **Massie Block. But are they over? Not at all. They still hook up when its feasible for him, and he controls every aspect of this new relationship. While he continues to hook up with Massie, he's brought other girls into the fold, even though the alpha is completely oblivious and unaware. Olivia, Reagan, Jules...the list goes on and on. He loves Massie, yes, but he thinks she needs to grow up and stop acting so....._**immature**_. So will he ever take her back? The only one out of that little clique of Massie's is Claire. Their best friendship withstood the test of this clique war and he likes that she stayed loyal to the cause. Is he going to try to pry her away from what's left of her alliance?

**Cam Ralph Fisher: **Cam and Claire are getting more on fire than ever. Ever since the two groups have been on ice with each other he's being shielding his baby from the fallout through varying distractions. They can always be seen doing their sweet little things, but if you allow them to find a corridor or classroom, its all touching and kissing. But he definitely doesn't mind. After all, he's only a boy. So, will they finally do it before the year comes to a close?

**Kemp Hunter Hurley: **Kemp's been taking it rough, and even though it feels like his heart's been torn out, the fact that his friends sided with him was comforting. He's been healing in his own ways, which in Kemp's words mean hooking up with everyone possible. So he's taken nearly everyone for a spin including Robin. The two are still going at it, but they're not exclusive, simply because they're too much alike to be truly together. I smell drama from a mile away. Do you?

**Chris Lucas Plovert: **Chris and Jenna are over so Kemp and Chris have taken to the streets. The droves of girls that throw themselves at the feet of the two cherry poppers of BOCD are being sufficiently serviced. If its not Kemp then its Chris. One of the two are always in business. He wants nothing to do with that clique of conniving girls and he doesn't mind branching out. A relationship isn't on the menu for him anytime soon.

**Josh Miguel Hotz: **With Alicia, only because the girl has magic hands and an especially magic tongue. Sure he likes her enough, but he took the fact that they were all icing out the PC, he saw it as a sign to _not _say those three little words. So he took a break from her and then let her come back after a month or so, but only under the condition that the uber sexy Latina got on her pretty little knees. Was he oh-so wrong?

**Jake Asher Whitney: **Still with Dyl, but he can feel their relationship slowly disintegrating. They spend less and less time together, and a single Kris is a dangerous thing for their relationship. There is no time for them to just be alone anymore and it worries him. He's spending more time in the city with Zach, Kris and Allison. Will he forsake Westchester altogether?


	75. Womanizer

**12:21**

**Stairwell**

**Monday, May 1****st**

"Ugh, touch me." Massie Block groaned as she arched up into Derrick, her breath hitching. '_Last time'_, she told herself as his hand inched higher up her exposed thigh and toyed with her black shorts that she'd never admit that she'd gotten at Delia's. But she knew she was lying to herself. This wouldn't be the last time he was fondling her and making her squirm even though they'd long since separated. The two had been having "ex-sex", without the sex of course. She missed him, which was without a doubt, but he wasn't having her back because of the way she attempted to demolish his best friend. So she _settled_, for this. The very word caused bile to creep up her esophagus, but that's just what she had to do. "You feel amazing." He replied as he slipped a finger into her, edging her up the wall. His kiss stifled her escalating moans, shutting her up. Her clothing felt like it was too much. She wanted to rip it off and let him ravish her. But she couldn't. They were in a stairwell and that would be indecent. He palmed her breasts through her grey Aminaka Willmont racer back chiffon top, eliciting a strong groan from Massie who desperately wanted to cry out and feel him inside her. But she couldn't, wouldn't. Derrick's hands continued to wander and feel her curves, possessing her the way he knew best, but there was one problem.

It was different.

His love couldn't be felt through every pore in his body. Only his lust.

At least she was the only one. The only girl he hooked up with at least. At least he wasn't screwing Olivia and messing around with Bridgette. Or at least she thought.

She pushed her lips harder against his, leaning up on her D&G peeptoes and opening her amber eyes to stare into his. They locked orbs for a moment, an intense heat between the two. "You're amazing." He whispered into her Daisy by Marc Jacobs scented neck, his hands still secured tightly around her thin waist. "You too." She breathed back, his lips setting fire to the rest of her now scorching body. His finger still toyed with her secret spot, moving in and out and not allowing her to rest. Damn, he always knew just how to get her exactly where he wanted.

**Who: **The PC

**What: **A convo

**Where: **Bathroom

**When: **12:43

"Where's Mass?" Alicia asked as she shifted from one grey patent leather Christian Louboutin pump to another. "Probably off having "relations" with Derrick." Dylan replied with an eye roll, reapplying her cherry Stila lipgloss.

"I think its kind of upsetting that she's still hooking up with him even though they broke up ages ago." Claire commented with a slight grimace, setting her creamy yellow leather jacket on the bathroom's counter. She knew of Derrick's current activities, and all of the girls that he now looped on this never ending string. Massie was only one of many.

"I mean, if its only her, then its not that bad right?" Alicia replied with a shrug admiring her grey shorts in the fluorescently lighted mirror.

"Yea, I guess." Claire replied as if she was completely oblivious to Derrick's activities. But it was all a lie. They talked nearly every night, and his sexual activities were usually on the menu. He seemed proud, almost.

"Should we even be talking about her like this?" Kristen asked rhetorically, texting Allison while still addressing her clique.

"It's not like you're even here anymore Kris." Alicia snapped, spinning on her heel to face her. "You're always in the city with Allison and you're always making up excuses as to why you can't be at a FNS and when you do go you act like you're being _forced_."

"Well its not my fault if I'm trying to be a little distant because you guys forced me to have sex with my ex-boyfriend who then found out about it, shattered me to pieces and told me to go fuck myself." Kristen looked away as she said that, remembering how much it hurt when he said that to her. She never knew it was possible to feel so much hurt and pain surrounding one person.

"Kris, don't be upset." Jenna comforted, pulling a tissue from her small beaded Chanel 2.55.

"Thanks." Kristen replied with a small smile, looking back up at Alicia. "So I'm sorry, but its just a lot of drama."

"I get it." Alicia replied sympathetically, smoothing down her white top and staring at her perfect form in the mirror.

"Massie's in denial, plain and simple." Jenna said bluntly, smoothing down her yellow-cream Dolce & Gabbana corset against her body. She looked smashing. As expected, considering she was now one of the most sought after girls at OCD. On her bottom she wore legging fit denim shorts and black cage boots.

"I ah-gree." Alicia said matter-of-factly, knowing she was Massie's rock through the entire breakup and then some.

"I guess we'll just have to see this one through." Dylan said with a shrug, fixing her high ponytail and sliding her Fendi bag higher on her arm.

"We do, but we gotta go guys, class starts in 10." Claire announced pointing to her white G-Shock that was fastened tightly around her thin still-tan-from-spring-break-in-Florida-wrist.

"Okay mom." Kristen shot playfully, sending all of the girls into a fit of giggles. It felt good for them to finally laugh again.

**Who:** Alicia && her mom

**What: **Baby Clothes shopping

**Where: **Westchester Mall

**When: **3:45

"Hija, come on." Alicia's mother urged, dragging her into Burberry Children. With her daughter in tow, the two Spanish women gracefully entered the upscale store salespeople flocking to them.

Alicia sighed, used to the attention. Her mother was on twin overload. She was always out and about, this one of the many shopping trips scheduled for the week. Alicia only agreed in the first place because there were usually clothes for her involved as well. The exotic beauty had changed outfits and putting on more sensible walking shoes, now clad in a grey v-neck shirt with Fifi Lapin on the front, normal wash Ksubi shirt, black Chloe flats and a small Coach wallet that could only hold her credit cards.

"Would you like anything?" A mousy sales person asked a bored Alicia who milled around, not particularly interested in any one thing. She ignored the woman rudely, looking at some onesies for a while, a cute jumper and a puffer coat before settling into one of the store's many comfortable leather chairs. "Hija, we're leaving. Stop lazing around." Her mother chided as she paid for the overwhelming amount of items that she'd put on hold the day before.

"Yes mami." She groaned, standing up and turning on her heel, going in the direction of Neiman Marcus, their favorite store. But of course, the clothes weren't for her. They were for her new baby brother and sister: Zachary Elias and Tatiana Selina. Alicia made her way for the baby section, a place where she was accustomed to being these days.

So she shopped. Buying a pink Ralph Lauren polo dress,multi-colored Lilly Pullitzer shift dress, Juicy Couture tunic and white legging set, a black and white striped Dolce & Gabbana jumper, and pink footy pajamas for Tatiana who she planned on calling Tati. For Zachary she bought brown Cach Cach 'Lil Monster' coveralls, a baby blue Burberry onsesie, another Cach Cach onesie, Ralph Lauren oxford shirt and white footie pajamas similar to Tati's.

And for herself? A measly pair of Roberto Cavalli leggings.

She was starting to become jealous of her soon-to-be siblings, and they weren't even out of the womb yet. With shopping bags in tow, she went straight for the food court, in the mood for some Starbucks. Shopping always did that to her.

As she slow-strutted to the counter, something caught her eye. Someone rather. He had curly black locks that fell in his eyes and his clothes sat on his body in a sinful way that made Alicia squirm just thinking about it. Josh Miguel Hotz of course. He was with Jake, as expected, and Alicia suddenly yearned for a certain redhead who could distract the hot Brit.

He spotted her after a few moments and smiled, giving her a little nod in acknowledgement. She smiled back, hoping he would come over and talk to her.

He didn't.

It was a frank slap-in-the-face reminder: things were definitely not how they used to be. So she ordered her iced green tea to stave off her hunger and sat alone in her mountain of shopping bags with clothes that didn't belong to her. Pitiful, isn't it?.

**Who: **Derrick && Melanie

**What: **Hooking Up

**Where: **His Place

**When: **4:55

"Kiss me." Melanie whispered against Derrick's lips seductively, pressing against his body in a dangerous manner.

They were supposed to be "doing homework", but the intentions were clear when the fair skinned girl with curly obsidian hair and violet eyes strutted in his house, wearing a low cut, brown, Bottega Veneta jersey top and those skin tight skinny jeans that hugged the curves of her ass extremely well. Even her voice turned Derrick on.

"Yes ma'am" He replied softly, taking her shiny hair into his hands and pressing his lips against hers, tasting her sweet lipgloss and inhaling her expensive perfume. He kissed her softly at first, getting rougher as time went on. Pushing her down on the couch so that he was now on top of her, he slipped his tongue in, holding her hips against the couch and not allowing her to move. She moaned into his mouth, and the sound was melodic to his ears, making his erection undeniable.

"Derrick, oh." She breathed, inhaling deeply as he latched onto her neck and sucked her collarbone, the sexy lingerie that she wore underneath aching to be touched by his expert hands. The two had been summer camp lovers and she'd transferred to BOCD this year only to find out that he had a whole life waiting for him there, complete with a girlfriend and social status.

"God, Mel." He breathed back as his hand inched up her shirt, grabbing her B-cups and pinching.

"Ah!" She inhaled sharply, grinding up against him and pushing her lips against his.

"Fuck me please." She cried out, tired of the foreplay. She wasn't a girl of many words, and she prided herself on it.

Derrick looked into her violet eyes hungrily, those words the ones he'd been wanting to hear since they'd gotten together. "You sure?" He asked with a sly smile, knowing the answer.

"Yes." She breathed choppily, removing his hands from her waist and unbuttoning her unbelievably tight jeans. Once undone, his hands slipped into her lacy black thong, pushing a finger into her mercilessly. He loved the sound that she made when she felt a shock of pleasure. It was this guttural moan that you knew was only natural. She was oozing wetness and it brought a smile to his face, knowing it was all for him. He eased her pants over her hips and threw them to the floor, taking his pants off along with it. Derrick searched hungrily for a tiny foil packet, knowing what could happen if he didn't.

He found one conveniently tucked away in his drawer and he tore it open with his teeth, slipping it on easily. Derrick took a second to savor this moment, considering he hadn't gotten any since Olivia and pushed in steadily, guiding himself so that he wouldn't hurt her by going in awkwardly.

"Damn." She breathed as she stretched for him, a smile settling on her face. She pulled him down further on top of her so that he was now crushed against her body, causing them to move at an unbelievably slow pace. But for some reason, even though it was slow, he wasn't making love to her. He was having sex.

And he liked sex.

**A//N: **Kay, kinda short chappy. I know, I'm sorry. But it'll be longer next time I promise. Okay, so now, to answer reviewers. Lolz. **ChocoPrep-**this isn't the last one! Don't worry. Haha. I'm planning on following them for a long time. Okay, Dylan and Jake. Hahaha. I like them too. Are they gonna find out?....maybe. **candybabe02-**I like the way you think! R+R! ILY GUYS!!!


	76. Sick

**7:21**

**Harrington Estate**

**May 1****st**

"Ew, you smell like sex." Claire said with a charming ethereal grin as she entered the Harrington household, throwing her arms around Derrick's neck. His arms secured around her waist and he squeezed her back, her grey bustier jersey Elizabeth and James dress feeling good against his skin. "Shut up C." He replied with a grin, letting her go and walking in front of her on the way to his room. "But I did." He said as they reached his door, leaving Claire stunned as they crossed the threshold.

"With who?" She asked incredulously, kicking off her black pumps as she settled on his bed, her black liquid leggings clashing with his bedspread.

"Melanie. She's pretty hot, and she has violet eyes." He replied proudly, putting his hands behind his head and lying back on the bed.

"Sounds nice, I guess." Claire replied with a shrug, conflicted because she knew her allegiance lie with two different sides of the war. She felt like Switzerland, but far more involved.

"I guess?" He replied with an eye roll. Girls. They just didn't know how hard it is to get laid. If they want it, they can have it.

"Yea." She replied with a serene smile, leaning back onto the bed with him.

"Does Cam know you're over here?" Derrick asked with a noncommittal attitude, the reply not really mattering.

"I don't actually know. But it doesn't exactly matter." She replied with a small laugh, leaning on her side to stare into his eyes. "So what's up with you and Mass?"

"We hooked up today." He replied almost ashamed.

"Wow." She replied on an exhale, their ability to be so on and off amazing to her.

"I know what you're thinking, but I can't help it C. She's so damn hot, and I love her. At least I think I still do."

"You're a little pathetic." She replied with a small grin as she moved back onto her back, staring up at the ceiling at the glow in the dark stars she knew had to have been there since his birth probably.

"I know that too." He replied with a chuckle, smoothing his blonde hair down with one hand. "Thanks for listening C. You get it."

"Yea I know." She replied with a small grin laced with a pang of guilt. It was the guilt of knowing that she was hiding her activities from her clique.

**Who: **Dylan && Jake

**What: **Hanging Out

**Where: **Marvil Estate

**When: **8:03

"Honey, what are we doing this weekend?" Dylan asked serenely, pulling her hair out of its ponytail and settling on the bed next to him.

"Nothing yet. Josh wants to go out and chill but I told him that this weekend was going to be about me and you." He replied with a charming smile, throwing his arm around her shoulder and squeezing her closer to him.

"That's what I like to hear." She said with a grin, pressing her lips against his momentarily in reward. "Still, what are we going to do?"

"Sleepover?" He asked with a coy smile, pressing his lips against hers once more. The two were very inexperienced compared to their friends, seeing as the most they'd done was make out which hadn't been very heated in the first place.

"Sure." She replied with a smile, leaning into the kiss. "Saturday, my place." She whispered before cupping his face, wanting to get the full effect of his kiss.

He kissed her back and pulled her closer, his hands now around her waist. "Wait." He said after a few moments, his honey colored eyes fluttering open. "Why not Friday?"

"I have the FNS's on Friday. You know that." Dylan replied, setting her eyes into puppy dog mode.

"Baby, I know, but we never spend time together anymore." Jake reminded, pressing his head against hers gently.

"Honey, you know how it is between our groups. Its tense." She replied with a sad look, hoping that he wouldn't be angry.

"Yea I know." He said with a sigh, toying with the necklace hanging from her neck. Since when did things get so hard?

**Who: **Kristen

**What: **Chilling Out

**Where: **Kristen's House

**When: **9:03

"Jacqueline! What time are we leaving for the city on Saturday?" Kristen yelled from the top of her winding staircase, putting her SmartWater to her lips.

"7 AM. We're going apartment hunting for me and we're starting to shop for your dorm." She replied loudly from her office where she was working on some preliminary sketches. Her and Kristen worked well together, considering their closeness in age and the fact that Jacqueline was so chill. As long as Kristen was home by 10 on school nights and 12:30 on weekends, it was fine.

"Kay." She yelled back, disappearing into her spacious room, the design making her smile. Ever since she'd moved out of her small room her walls were now a beige color and light wood floors. Her bed was white and mahogany with white sheets and a large black pillow. Settling on her bed she pulled her MacBook into her lap and opened up IM, opening up a new chat window.

AllisonAnarchy: hey babe.

SexySportBabe28: hey hunnn, I'm coming to the city Saturday

AllisonAnarchy: yay!

SexySportBabe28: wanna chill?

AllisonAnarchy: of course! Theres a party in the UES. We're up in there.

SexySportBabe28: kk. Bt I g2g and jump in the shower. Luv you! Ttyl

AllisonAnarchy: Kay. Ttyl.

Kristen shut her computer down and got up from her bed, pulling her gray Forever21 tank over her head. Throwing her tank into the hamper near her bed, she peeled off her Current/Elliot jeans and threw her hair up in a ponytail readying herself for her nightly routine. Life was somewhat boring in Westchester now, considering the drama no longer revolved around her. But she didn't mind. She'd take the boring over drama any day. Plus, she now had Jacques. He was good to her and he kept her on her toes, and he took her out to do things. He made her feel special. That was all she'd ever wanted, right?

**Who: **Chris && Asia**  
What: **Sleepover

**Where: **Plovert Estate

**When: **10:19

"C'mere." Chris whispered seductively as Asia came closer to him, her nut brown skin shimmering in the dim lighting. Chris loved the fact that his parents were never really around. He got to have little treats like this a good amount of the time. "Yessir." She replied with a smile, her low cut, lacy, purple cami exposing her amazing cleavage that he couldn't wait to be apart of.

"You are so sexy." He whispered as she hovered over him, her wavy black hair caressing his skin.

"You're not so bad either." She replied quietly, spreading her legs to straddle him. He stared into her captivating blue eyes and pulled her face closer to his, his lips capturing hers easily. He nipped at her lips and savored, enjoying the taste of her icing flavored lipgloss.

His hands immediately went to her waist, one hand cautiously slipping up her shirt and brushing the skin of her stomach. His hands continued to venture, cupping her c cup breasts and squeezing.

"Oh!" Asia moaned into Chris's neck, wanting the clothes constricting her to end up at the foot of his bed or somewhere to that effect.

"You like that?" He asked haughtily, squeezing harder and pressing his erection against her now wet center.

"Fuck yes.' She cried, wanting to feel him inside of her. But she wouldn't. Simply because she was a virgin and even though they'd been messing around for nearly a week and a half, she wasn't ready for them to go through with the ultimate act just yet.

"You want it inside?" He growled, taking her bottom lip into his mouth and biting down.

"Yes." She cried out, rubbing his erection with her center. "But you can't." she breathed, not wanting to upset him but sticking by her decision.

"Baby, plea-"

"Chris, no." She replied adamantly, pushing his hand from her shirt. "We can kiss, but that's it."

"Fine." He replied with a sigh, capturing her back into a kiss with a smile, hoping that he could take back control and make her see things his way. But he had this sneaking suspicion that the night would be filled with kisses and a bad case of blue balls

**8:35**

**Range Rover**

**May 3****rd**

"So guys, this weekend's FNS, includes more than just us." Massie said with authority, smoothing down her gold sequined Chloe skirt.

"Who else is going to be there?" Alicia asked confused, pulling her large Liu Jo bag into her lap.

'The baby clique of course." Massie replied, her black Christian Louboutin ankle boot tapping impatiently.

"Oh okay." Alicia replied with an unaffected nod, pressing her head against the semi-warm glass of the window. As happy as she was to see Massie upbeat and planning again, she, however, just wasn't really in the mood. Josh had been sort of dissing her for the past few days, and her outfit was somewhat reflective. She wore a simple green and blue paisley Arden B halter top, normal wash J,Brand skinny jeans, taupe Chloe gladiator sandals and a large brown tote. Alicia's life was in controlled shambles. All she wanted was for Josh to touch her and make her feel loved and he couldn't even do that.

"So Claire I'm putting you on snacks, Alicia on gossip and transportation, Jenna on shopping for brushes, maintenance type things, Dylan on activities and Kristen on powerpoint. Sound good?" Massie concluded, waiting for her clique to answer her.

A resounding chorus of yeses came from the backseat and she relaxed, picking lint off of her black single button Yarnie by Shin Choi blouse.

"So Mass, how are things with you and Derrington?" Dylan asked fondly using his old nickname. Clad in her navy blue scallop drawstring dress, Christian Louboutin prive pumps and studded Coach handbag, she was the picture of pretty. With her straightened bangs clipped to the side she looked fresh and ready to go.

"Can we nawt bring him up before I've had a Starbucks coffee?" Massie asked with an amber eye roll, spritzing her wrists with Chanel No.5.

"Well soh-rry, but inquiring minds want to know." Dylan shot back, reapplying more Lip Venom to her lips.

"Ugh, fine. If I must." She replied almost begrudgingly. However, she knew that she that she'd been itching to talk about it since it had occurred. "We hooked up." She gushed, with a small grin, waiting for the reaction of everyone around them.

"It took you two days to tell us this?!" Alicia shrieked frantically, pulling out her Chanel planner to record.

"Oh wow! I never would've thought." Claire said, feigning surprise and crossing her beige silk Vionnet pant-clad legs.

"I know!" Massie shrieked as if this was impossible.

"So, is that all you guys did?" Jenna asked, raising a perfectly plucked yet skeptical eyebrow.

"Yea." Massie replied truthfully, sort of wishing it had been something more. However, she didn't trust this new, not in love with her Derrick as far as she could throw him.

"Remember you guys are broken up Mass." Jenna reminded painfully, sliding her many gold bangles higher on her arm.

"I know, I know." She groaned, closing her eyes and attempting to escape. This was definitely harder than it looked.

**Who: **The PC + It Factor

**What: **Lunch Time

**Where: **Cafeteria, BOCD

**When: **12:10

"So, what are we doing this weekend?" Iman asked Alicia, looking rocker-chic in her dark wash, high-waisted 18th Amendment jeans, a black Obesity and Speed racerback tank, black fringed leather Acne jacket, red Chanel 2.55 and black cutout boots. It was hot.

"I'm thinking some spa therapy, lunch in the Hamptons, and finally some shopping." Alicia replied wistfully. She and Iman spent every weekend together, but then again, she had no choice. Every other Saturday, the girls and their "little sister" of sorts hung out and the PC passed down some clique wisdom, all while having fun.

"Kay." She replied happily, scooping more strawberry yogurt into her mouth.

"So, Normandy, how are you and Todd?" Alicia asked nosily, texting on her sidekick while listening.

"We're good." She replied with a huge smile, her eyes going somewhere distant as she thought about him. They'd been going out for nearly four months, and they had a great relationship. They were each other's first real boyfriend/girlfriend. Almost like the next Massington, or Jolicia. They were called Nodd by the PC and everyone had adapted to them. Even Claire, who had needed some time to get used to them being together.

Clad in a black silk puff sleeve tunic, black Rupert Sanderson high-heeled Mary Jane's and a pearl Chanel lariat, she looked elegant, her blonde hair hanging loosely yet stick straight. She had really transformed.

"That's good." Alicia replied with a smile, stealing a scoop of Iman's yogurt playfully.

"Didn't you see them in the hallway yesterday?" Ivy asked with a silly grin, looking very "spring classic" with her white crosgrain Lanvin trousers, striped navy blue and white tank top, denim blazer, red flats, orange Kate Spade shopper and Tom Ford sunglasses nestled in her brunette head.

"No, did I want to?" Claire asked with a raised blonde eyebrow, rolling up on the sleeves on her grey Wildfox Couture sweater.

"No!" Normandy replied with a red face, looking away.

"Of course I didn't" She replied faux-skeptically, pressing her lips together and fishing through her navy blue Miu Miu tote.

"Well on other notes." Massie said with an eye roll, turning to Vivienne. "How's the party going?"

"Ah-mazing." Vivienne gushed, prying open her Chanel Westminister Pearl lambskin shopper tote and presenting the invite list.

"Do you even know how many LBR's have invited me to their dumb graduation parties?" Massie asked with a groan, looking to Alicia for an exact figure.

"57." She replied easily, the figure neatly written out in her Chanel planner.

Massie took the pad from Vivienne and scanned, trying to pretend as if she wasn't impressed by the thoroughness of the preparations. She went through a mental checklist and found that her expectations were exceeded. "So what are _we_ doing this weekend?" Vivienne asked Massie tiredly, knowing that the key was to look bored at all times.

"Well we're chartering a jet and heading to DC this weekend to see what the real leaders do at the capital." Massie replied with a satisfied smirk, knowing it would be more about shopping in Georgetown than being on the hill.

"Oh-em-gee. That's like sooo ah-mazing. Thanks Mass!" Vivienne replied with an excited smile, throwing her arms around the alpha. She obviously didn't look bored or tired, but she didn't care. She was going to DC!

"Well, there's no way I can top that." Dylan said with an eye roll, knowing that all she planned on doing was going to the city and hitting up her old celeb-kid clique and taking Georgianna to do some celeb-kid type stuff. Her mother was a socialite and her dad a certified hip-hop legend. The girl was used to being in the press.

"That's the point." Massie said with a half smirk.

"Well, that's just mean isn't it?" Jenna asked, looking up from her BlackBerry for the first time all lunch.

"Sure it is Jen." She replied with a snicker, flipping her chestnut locks over her small shoulder.

"Well I for one am a little bit exhausted." Kristen interjected with a dramatic sigh, wanting to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"Oh me too. Kramer's totally riding our asses." Dylan said with a groan, thinking about the science project they had to do. Hers was on the science of food and the digestive tract. But that was to be expected. She was Dylan after all.

**4:03**

**BADS**

**May 4****th**

"Why am I here so early?" Alicia questioned herself as she stretched out her limbs, admiring her unclothed torso in the large mirror. She wore a black seamless sports bra, sweatpants that cut off at the knee and black and gold Y-3 sprint sneakers. She then remembered as she bent over to stretch out her hamstrings: Josh was meeting her for a quick rendezvous before class. 'He should be here by now', she thought to herself, pulling her lipgloss out of her dark beige Anya Hindmarch tote. She needed to look on fire if she was going to tease the hell out of Josh. Adjusting her high ponytail, a smile spread on her face as she heard his voice in the hallway, undoubtedly asking for her.

"Hey baby." She said with a huge grin as he walked towards her, allowing herself to be scooped up into his strong arms.

"Hey." He replied with a smile, pressing his lips against hers. She was nearly naked in her skimpy dance clothes and it made him excited just thinking about it.

"Let's go into the faculty locker room." She whispered seductively, grabbing him by the hand and leading him across the waxed wood floor. He followed hungrily and excitedly, wanting to get this over with. He really wanted to get back to Jake's for a rousing game of Halo.

Once they reached the unlocked room, he immediately grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him, wanting to savor every inch of this Spanish beauty. With his hands caressing her toned body, he elicited a moan from her, parting his lips and slipping in his tongue.

"Oh god Leesh." He whispered against her perfumed neck, wanting to ravish her. "You know what would be great right now?" He said in a strained whisper, momentarily separating their lips.

"What?" She asked, using her brown eyes to smolder his.

"A BJ." He replied with a smile, knowing she'd do anything to keep him around, including that.

"Of course." Alicia replied with faux excitement, knowing she just pretended she was eating a lollipop that, at times tasted a little salty and had a sort of creamy surprise. Lowering herself to her knees, she unbuttoned his just-tight-enough dark wash jeans, pulling down his boxers along with it. His member stared her right in the face and she pretended to smile, even though it sort of disgusted her.

Opening her plump mouth, she lowered her lips onto it, taking it into her mouth and sucking on the tip. She felt disgusting almost. Her dad taught her never to submit to anyone, male or female, but his love was worth it.

Right?


	77. Right Here

**6:25**

**iPad, Block Estate**

**May 5****th**

"What's taking them so long?" Massie groaned as she paced the room, plopping down at her vanity and adjusting her skinny braided headband.

"We're not that late." Claire snickered from her door, looking sleepover ready in navy blue Aerie boxers, a blue racerback Pacsun tank, striped socks and her movie of choice: Bride Wars.

"Who's we?" Massie asked with an eye roll, pulling down her James Perse nighty.

"Me, myself and I. That's at least three people." Claire replied with a grin, holding large bottles of SmartWater and a tray of PinkBerry yogurts.

"Whatever C." She replied with a grin and an eye roll, taking water from her best friend.

"But, on the serious note, Leesh should be here in 5, Dyl and Ivy are outside. The rest are unaccounted for." She assisted, pulling her high ponytail out and redoing it.

"Thanks." Massie replied with a sigh, setting out 10 grey and white Dior sleeping bags.

"Hey girls!" Dyl exclaimed as she entered the room, her mass of red hair tamed into submission. She wore pale blue Juicy Couture track pants, a pink James Perse tank and white Ugg slippers. Typical FNS wear.

"Hey Dyl." Massie cooed back, getting up to hug her best friend. "Where's Ivy?" She asked expectantly, wanting It Factor to get there as quickly as possible. The night was supposed to be a fun one.

"She's coming up." Dylan replied with an air of nonchalance, sipping on some Perrier that she'd brought with her.

Ivy appeared a few minutes later, clad in plum Sparrow Fade sweatpants, a gray oversized Vince top and short tan Uggs. "Hi guys." She gushed with a smile, her long brown hair tied up into a tight chignon. "Where's everyone else?" She asked, confused by the lack of uber-gorgeous teens.

"They should be here in a second." Massie replied coolly, barely acknowledging Alicia as she walked in the door.

The extremely pretty Latina looked radiant in her striped blue Chanel boyshorts, a white 'Juicy Says Relax' shirt, black Uggs and a black studded headband. If it were someone else, they wouldn't have looked half as good. "I brought the gossip!" She announced excitedly, her Marc Jacobs perfume permeating the atmosphere.

"Good, where's Iman?" Massie asked, still trying to set up.

"Here." The other pretty Latina trilled, wearing floral H&M pajama pants, pink American Eagle Henley, Ugg slippers and her BlackBerry Curve was permanently attached to her hand. She was _so _Alicia.

"Hey pretty." Massie cooed, tucking a hair behind her ear and looking out the bay window to see who else was there. From her post, she could see Kristen, Georgianna, Normandy, Vivienne and Jenna outside her house. Their sleepover would be complete once they got upstairs.

--2 hours later—

"So, tell us, what's the farthest you guys have gone?" Vivienne asked eagerly, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Um." Alicia replied uncertainly, looking up at the chandeliered ceiling.

"Well…go on." Ivy urged expectantly.

"Fine." Alicia replied on an exhale, her coffee eyes floating towards the ceiling. "I've given head, twice."

Massie's head whipped to her, staring at her best friend with new eyes. "To who?"

"Hotz." She replied, looking down.

"Well then." Massie replied with pursed lips turning her focus back to the "baby clique" of sorts. Just about everything would be coming out tonight.

**7:25 AM**

**Limo**

**May 6****th**

"So, what's on the itinerary for today?" Ivy asked as she leaned back against the black leather seats, her thin black Earnest Sewn skinny jean clad legs crossed.

"Well, tonight, we're going to a little soiree on the Upper East and before that we'll do a little bit of shopping and possibly some meeting up with my friends." Kristen replied easily, looking ready for the scene in her dark green Schumacher top, black Vivienne Westwood shorts, black Prive 120 pumps and an Elsie shoulder bag.

"Sounds good." Ivy said pensively staring out the tinted window and out to the highway. "Kris, I have a question." She said after a few moments.

"Yeah?" Kristen asked, reapplying her apricots and cream gloss.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Does what hurt?" Kristen asked cluelessly, her mouth forming an 'o' when she realized. "Yea, kinda." She replied, nearly embarrassed. No one outside of her clique really knew, but ever since the 'Lil Clique' had signed on, they were clued in to nearly everything.

It took some getting used to.

**Who: **Dylan Marvil, Georgianna Pryer && Celeb Kids

**What: **Shopping At Barney's

**Where: **New York, New York

**When: **11:04

"Ohh, this is pretty." Dylan said excitedly, running her hands over a dress that made her want to go to a benefit for some endangered animal.

"It really is." Whitney Di Mauro commented from behind Dylan, her arm draped with various items.

"Can't we go somewhere less…I don't know, less?" Georgianna asked with an air of boredom. She always looked too cool to be somewhere, wearing straight leg J Brand jeans, a black tank top, a midnight blue Alexander McQueen jacket, beige boots and a blue Balenciaga motorcycle bag. Her dark Ethiopian coffee eyes were shielded with large glasses which just added to her look of superiority.

"Why? It's great here." Amelia Ogier asked her blonde hair in a complicated style. Daughter of a French actress, she was the hot foreign import, taking the east coast by storm.

Georgianna didn't even reply, only pursing her dark lips and turning her attention to bracelets which seemed to be far more interesting. "Don't worry, we'll be gone soon." Marisa Kendal replied, her dark hair in a tight ponytail, her brown skin radiant. Georgianna and Marisa knew each other pretty well considering Georgianna's dad was a hip hop legend, and Marisa's mom was a hip hop mogul who pretty much ran New York's hip hop scene.

The two ran into each other on various occasions, from vacations in St. Tropez to 's white party in the Hamptons, their set was almost a clique itself.

"I hope so." Georgianna replied discreetly, playing with the tassels on her Balenciaga bag.

--Later—

"Why are we at the Daily Grind studio?" Georgianna asked as she trailed Dylan, becoming annoyed at one of the assistants that constantly hovered over them.

"Because, I'm the "celeb kid" and I'm showing you a day in the life. As a PC member, I'm primarily in charge of getting us into celeb parties and things like that." Dylan sighed as she got security cleared, adjusting her sea green ruffle Tsumori Chisato top. "So now, that's you too." Her jelly Chanel sandals flapped against the hard grey studio floor, making loud noises, stifled by the bustling of everyone else.

"Oh okay." Georgianna replied semi-awkwardly, not really sure how to respond. Yes, she was into the whole social scene, but she saw life beyond that. It wasn't just about living the life of the rich and famous. Or at least that was her thoughts now. BOCD hadn't permeated the crevices of her mind just yet.

"So, here's the studio. My mom's just right in there." Dylan said, pointing to the dressing room with Merri-Lee inscribed on the front. "It's a taping day, so there's probably various celebs littered around here." She continued casually, playing with the hem of her boyfriend shorts.

Going over to her normal seat, she plopped down, crossing her legs and settling in, which included dropping her white Chanel bag to the floor. Her mind began flooding with the memories of this set. Taylor and that damn glazed doughnut. She'd never enjoyed a pastry more in her life. But she loved Jake. She couldn't do that to him again.

At least, that was her mind was telling her. Her heart was telling her to find him and his toned body and kiss him senseless, or something a little more.

"Dyl." Georgianna called, snapping Dylan out of her pleasant ride down memory lane.

"You went blank on me for a second girl." She replied with a chuckle. "History huh?"

"You could say that."

**Who: **Alicia && Iman

**What: **Lunch in the Hamptons

**Where: **Easthampton, NY

**When: **3:04

"I just love it here!" Iman gushed as she seated herself on a bar stool at Starbucks.

"I know me too. Rugby is right ah-cross the street." Alicia replied enthusiastically, sitting her black patent leather Balenciaga bowler bag on the table in front of her.

"Isn't that like the brain child of Ralph Lauren?" Iman asked knowingly, her olive-green chiffon Stella McCartney dress complimenting her olive colored skin.

"Yes." Alicia replied with a smile, her root beer lipgloss shimmering in the afternoon light. Alicia looked Hamptons ready in her plum A.P.C. cotton pleated shorts, white cotton James Perse button-down shirt and strappy leopard print heels.

"Today's been great so far Leesh, thanks for bringing me." Iman said with a glowing grin.

"No problema mami. We're tight." Alicia reminded.

"So how's mami?" Iman asked, referring to Alicia's mother who was currently at home doing baby related things.

"Fine, pero, she's so obsessed with Tati and Zach that she hardly has time for me! And they're not even born yet." Alicia groaned pressing her YSL painted nails against her temple.

"I'm sorry hon, but I can sympathize. My little bro Brad is 5 and my mom is always forgetting to pick me up from school porque he has a play date or something." Iman rolled her eyes. "Its so ah-nnoying."

"So, where exactly is your family from? Mine is from Spain, but you should already know that."

"Republica Dominicana." Iman replied with a grin. She was proud of her heritage. From her olive skin to the junk she had in the trunk. It was all her.

"Nice, nice." Alicia replied, getting up to leave. It was shopping time.

--15 minutes later: Rugby

"Ohh, I like this." Alicia exclaimed, picking up a seersucker dress that just screamed her.

"Its so you!" Iman replied happily, poring over a chambray dress.

"I ah-gree." Alicia said with a smile, holding it against her petite body. She admired the dress in the mirror and she bet it would be amazing on. "Oh, girl, do you see him checking you out?" Iman whispered to her friend, peeking over her shoulder to see the boy attempting to talk to her "big sister".

He was, in short, gorgeous. With dusty, curly blonde hair, a toned body and sexy lips to boot, he made Iman squirm. However, she had Kenneth.

Alicia turned and indulged Iman, not expecting to see anything special. But what happened took her breath away. He was…beautiful. Josh was equally sexy, but something about this boy said all American. Dark blonde hair, blue eyes and shopping at Rugby. What more could a girl want? On top of that, he was eyeing her.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed on, walking in his direction haughtily. "Hi, um, is there a reason that you keep staring at me like I'm something good to eat?" Alicia asked as if she didn't want him to be looking at her like that.

"Yea. There is actually." He replied with an easy relaxed grin. "You're quite beautiful."

Alicia simply smiled, taken aback. Hot was one thing, but beautiful was something else. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Is that all you have to say?" She asked, confused. Usually by this time she was being fed digits or being inappropriately leered at.

"Yes." He replied simply, his eye moving from her to a shirt behind her head then back again.

Alicia inhaled sharply, attempting to act as if this didn't surprise her. "Well then." She replied with a bored shrug and walked away, stunned and baffled.

**Who: **Jenna, Claire, Normandy && Todd

**What: **Hanging Out

**Where: **Block Estate

**When: **6:04

"Can you guys puh-leese stop touching each other for one second so we can actually get a conversation in?" Claire asked with an eye roll, tapping her Lacy Not Racy nails against her gray Sass & Bide jeans.

"Sorry Claire." Normandy blushed, leaning into Todd with a smile.

"Don't listen to her babe. She's just jealous." Todd replied haughtily, only wearing board shorts and his Briarwood Warriors lax jersey.

"As if." She replied with a gag, looking to Jenna for support.

The brunette gave none, throwing up her hands as if she couldn't contribute to the situation. Instead she played with her white Calypso dress and looked into her lap, texting one of her many beaus that she had these days. "Anyone want to go for a swim?" She asked optimistically raising up her dress playfully to expose her Hollister shorts.

"Yea, sounds better than this." Claire said with another eye roll, rubbing her Raspberry Sorbet lips together and tapping her plum jelly Marc Jacobs flats against the floor.

"Lets get suits!" Jenna exclaimed enthusiastically, running up the stairs of Claire's house and to the top of the stairs, waiting for the bubbly blonde to join her.

"Kay, so which one can I have?" Jenna asked once inside Claire's room, kicking her silver Calypso sandals off of her feet.

"You mean borrow?" Claire joked, taking off her own white K Karl Lagerfeld loop blouse and peeling off her grey Sass & Bide jeans.

"Yea. That." Jenna replied, rifling through her drawers.

"'Scuse me, am I apart of this?" Normandy asked shyly entering the room, looking particularly innocent in her white lace Top Shop top, light wash Current/Elliot cut-offs and Miu Miu espadrilles.

"Of course!" Jenna replied with an eye roll, pulling her over to them.

"I'm wearing this one." Claire said excitedly, pulling out a khaki asymmetric cutout Emilio Pucci swimsuit.

"Oh cute." Normandy commented, adjusting her aviators in her blonde hair. "But C, you really have to hurry, Todd's waiting."

--Pool: 10 minutes later

"Hey hun." Normandy gushed as she dipped her feet in the Block's pool, her nautical themed Armand Basi swimsuit looking amazing on her petite body.

"Hey baby." Todd replied with a grin, already inside the warm water. "Come in." He beckoned, trying to force her in the pool.

"Finee." She replied as if she wasn't itching to get in with him in the first place. Sliding in next to him, she allowed his strong arms to wrap around her waist holding her to him.

"Sickening isn't it?" Claire asked with an eye roll, sipping on a Vitamin Water.

"Not really." Jenna replied with a sigh. "They're together C."

"I know J, but he's still my little brother." She replied with a grimace as she observed him playfully nip at her lips.

"That's why I called the boys over." Jenna said with a bright grin, popping a pineapple chunk in her mouth.

"Ah, I love you Jen." Claire replied with a sigh, leaning back against the pool wall. She knew just what to do to take her mind off things.

A few minutes later, Cam appeared, causing an excited Claire to jump out of the pool and into his arms almost on cue. "Cam!" She shrieked excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips against his.

"Hey." He replied sheepishly after putting her down. "Jen, there's a guy out there waiting for you."

"Really?" Jen asked with a smile, pulling herself from the pool and standing up. She walked excitedly to the front of the Block estate, throwing her arms around Jeremy, her current beau of choice. Ever since her split with Plovert, she'd turned into a wild child, getting with everyone she could, on the DL of course. No one would ever utter the word slut with her name. He was hot. Definitely, with his short perfectly done brown hair, charming brown eyes, full lips and hot, soccer-toned body…just amazing. Plus he was a 9th grader at Parrington Prep.

Can we say major points?

**A/N: **hey guys! I'm updating fast to make up for the fact that I've been taking long. I guess I've just been really..inspired. So, to reply to reviews! **ChocoPrep: **Can I just say that you make my day? Like Ah-lot! Okay, well Cam doesn't know, but maybe he'll find out soon ;). And I like how you think with the whole clairington thing! A kiss may just be in store! Because she's so understanding?? Lolls. About Jolicia, you may have just cracked some train of thought! Bt with it factor, I like them just being happy and cohesive . **Le Lecteur: **Yes, there will definitely be in between relationships, only because it isn't healthy for it to just be them on top of each other all the time. But I heart massington, so we'll see how long I keep them apart. Oh, the gay thing, I worked it in, and its probably not who you thought. Lols. **CandyBabe02: **She's leaning more towards D's alliance, so idk if she's gonna give him up. **Overloaded Candy-Coated: **We all like it better when they're perfect hahaha. And you raise a very good point about graduation! So yeahh, longest Author's Note evaaaaa. ILY! R+R please.!


	78. The Price Is Right

**9:05**

**Rivera Estate**

**May 7****th**

"What do you want?" Alicia groaned into her sidekick in bed, wondering who had woken her up at such an ungodly hour.

"Oh, so you don't want to talk to me now?" Josh replied, his husky voice setting her still sleep riddled skin on fire.

"Why are you calling me so early?" She replied bitchily, sitting up in her queen sized bed.

"Because, I was thinking about you last night. Wanna chill today?" He asked desperately, and Alicia knew that only meant one thing. He wanted some.

"Maybe." She replied half-heartedly, still tired and not really thinking straight. Plus she wasn't in the mood to give Josh what he wanted when she got nothing in return. A kiss on the forehead after was hardly reciprocation in her mind. She could feel herself getting tired of him, and now she was pissed. "Well I'm too tired to deal with this. I might call you back." Alicia snapped angrily, hitting the end button without bothering to say goodbye.

Plus, she had to get up. Once she was awoken, she didn't have the ability to go back to sleep.

"Guess I'll go for a run then." She said to herself with an eye roll, wishing she could be burying her hair in down pillows, not contemplating what running shoes would be best.

Throwing her legs over her bed she opened her large white dresser drawers, pulling of her nighty and pulling on a turquoise Adidas shirt, black Aerie leggings, dark blue Aerie track shorts, a pink PINK pullover sweatshirt and white Nike shox sneakers. She was ready.

--21 Minutes Later

Alicia felt her breath returning as she stopped on the corner of the street around the corner from Derrick's house. She was confused as to how she got over here, but this was just where her legs took her. Even though it was May, the mornings were still frigid and wintry.

She felt possessed to go to his house and visit, but she was still debating, considering a), he could be asleep, b) Josh could get mad at her and c) Massie could find out and flip a shit.

But then again, life was all about risks right?

Redoing her high ponytail, she started down the street, hoping to catch a glimpse of his blonde hair or something before venturing to such lengths to see him.

Beginning her run again she could feel the burn of her thighs, the sensation comforting yet uncomfortable at the same time. Alicia's legs carried her down the sidewalk-less road, to the front of the Harrington estate and she jogged in place, peering through the tall shrubbery and into his front yard. She felt awkward, sort of stalking him like this. The fact that she was alone just added to it. She was _never _alone for these stings of sorts. But she continued to look anyway, hoping to see him.

She spotted a tuff of his blonde hair in the front yard, playing with his Northern Inuit Babs. She was Derrick's favorite dog out of the other two Newt and Umpa Lumpa.

"Derrick." She said loud enough for him to hear her, putting a hand on her sweatshirt clad hip.

His head turned to find the source of the sound, his face involuntarily screwing up as he spotted the Latina with her glistening forehead and short shorts, her amazing legs hidden beneath leggings.

"What do you want?" He asked with an eye roll, getting off of his knees and giving Babs

a final kiss on the nose.

"To say hi…since when was that a crime?" Alicia retorted, rolling her dark eyes.

"Since you live like 2 miles away, stalker." He replied smarmily, not wanting to interact with her at the moment.

"Can't you just let me in?" She asked exasperated, pressing her hand to her forehead.

"Ugh, fine." He replied begrudgingly, opening the gate and allowing her entrance.

"Where are your parents?" She asked, referring to Claire and Lawson Harrington.

"Out. They went on vacation to a bed and breakfast in Massachusetts."

"So you're alone?" Alicia asked mischievously, biting her ice-teased Beauty Rush lips.

"It would appear that way wouldn't it?"

"Oh, don't be such an ass, you know you like this." She replied with a smile, running her hands over her body.

"Nope. Don't you remember that me and your "best friend" were together or are you really just a slut?" He asked, raising a brow.

"…"

**Who: **Claire && Cam

**What: **Hanging Out

**Where: **Claire's House

**When: **12:04

"Honey, what is this?" Claire asked as she leaned into her boyfriend Cam Fisher, his one blue eye and one green eye peering at hers.

"King of the Hill." He replied with a smile, kissing her on her forehead. The two were doing this new routine where they hung out every Sunday afternoon and watched t.v. It usually ended in them making out on the couch, but it was the beginning so it was all PG…so far.

"Oh." She replied with a grin, playing with the hem of her shorts.

"Yeah." He answered with a smile, pressing his lips to her shiny blonde hair. God he loved this girl, how he could ever live without her he couldn't fathom.

"Baby-"She started, looking at her sun-kissed thighs. She admired the hours of tanning that she'd had to undergo with Massie in order for her legs to get this dark in the first place.

"Yea?" He asked, pulling her closer.

"What do you think of kids?" She asked, playing idly with the heart shaped pillow lying in her lap.

Cam let out of a sigh, making Claire a little afraid. When he sighed, it didn't usually end well. "I like them enough…why?"

"Do you want to have some one day?" Claire asked, looking up into his amazing eyes.

"Of course. Maybe a boy and a girl." He replied musingly, his head lolling backwards to lean against the couch thinking about the future.

He could see it now: He would be a physician of some sort and Claire would be one of those hot stay at home moms, going to all the PTA meetings and baking cookies and such.

"Sounds good." She replied with a satisfied smirk, leaning up to kiss his cheek. Oh how she loved this kid.

"Claire." He groaned in response, her lips grazing his cheek driving him crazy. He switched positions so he could grab her face to his, pulling her face close and slipping his tongue in her mouth, her taste a mix of gummy worms and some other fruity substance. Whatever it was, it tasted great.

"Ba-"She groaned as his lips latched onto her neck, Claire's back arching to meet his pulsing body.

"Shh." He replied in response, his hand reaching under her shirt to grab her bra-less breast.

"Oh shit." She groaned softly knowing her mother was only upstairs.

His hands continued to roam, his lips nipping everywhere his hands didn't. Claire was squirming in pleasure under him, unable to control herself. She reached for his erection, wanting to feel it inside of her, the longing killing her.

"C-" He groaned aloud, pressing his lips to the hollow of her throat and trying to pull away at the same time.

"I want it." She cried softly, kissing his face over and over again in attempts to make him give in.

"No, you don't." He replied seriously, refusing to give into a demand he'd been waiting to hear since September. Cam was in love with her, and he refused to let her go through with this and then resent it later. Plus he'd learned from Josh and Olivia…sex makes babies.

**Who: **Dylan && Her Family

**What: **Lunch

**Where: **NYC

**When: **2:35

"Mom, why are we here?" Dylan asked annoyed, stabbing her Caesar salad with her sterling silver fork.

"To talk about what's going to happen when we move to the city. In my attempt to further Daily Grind, I really think that we need to be here in order to decrease my commute and increase my business opportunities" Dylan rolled her eyes at this, the business tone of her mother's voice signaling that she'd been practicing this in the mirror dozens of times.

"You already told us this mom." Dylan groaned, not wanting to relive the fact that she was being torn away from her best friends. Tugging on her light wash True Religion boyfriend shorts, she continued to stare into her food, her heart sinking.

"Yes, I know, but there's a new development." Merri-Lee said excitedly, her heart pulsing faster just thinking about her exciting news. Smoothing down her zig-zag print Diane Von Furtsenburg dress, she looked intently into her daughters' eyes. "We're going to be spending half the year in California! We're possibly switching sets forever, but we're trying out the summer and then some in Cali to see if the Daily Grind takes hold there."

"So, we're moving to Cali?" Dylan asked, nearly choking on her salad.

"Cali." Madeline replied with a raised eyebrow, looking conspiratorially at her sister Kerri. The two were always up to no good, hopping from school to no school, boyfriends to girlfriends. They were always on some adventure. Dylan sort of wished she was closer with the two, but she got the distinct impression that she wasn't cool _or _wild enough to keep up with them.

"Wait, what part?" Kerri asked skeptically, pulling her white Rika blazer tighter around her body.

"Most likely Beverly Hills or something like that." Merri-Lee replied, adjusting her chignon.

"Sounds good." Kerri replied with a grin, sipping on her drink languidly.

Dylan, however, wasn't doing as well. She would be moving across the country, away from Jake, away from her clique, away from everybody. It broke her heart. Whipping her phone out of her white Luella bag and sending a mass text to the clique and Jake.

'You guys, I'm leaving for Cali this summer, and I don't know if I'm coming back'

**Who: **Jenna && Zach

**What: **Lunch

**Where: **Jenna's House

**When: **3:06

"Well this is…nice." Jenna commented with a well-placed grin, tipping her Coke back to drink some more.

"It is." Zach replied with a smile, staring out over her shimmering blue pool. They were now under the cover of the cabana, sipping on cokes and just…chilling, a practice that had been lost on him. When he was with Allison, he usually had to be on top of everything and in constant motion. Going out to parties, benefits, banquets, shopping. They rarely ever just…chilled. "So, Jenna, what are we gonna do?"

"I actually don't know." She replied languidly, laying back against the pool chair and adjusting her red wayfarers. Staring at her YSL sandals, she continued in her silence. Suddenly, a tingle ran up her arm and she looked over to him, seeing Zach's warm caramel hand encasing hers.

"Well, I have an idea." He whispered conspiratorially, looking deep into her warm brown eyes. She looked delectable in her dark jean Siwy shorts and lowcut tanktop.

"And what's that?" She asked with a smile, wanting him to kiss her with fervor and never let her go.

"Oh, I think you know." He replied with a grin, his perfect brow rising as he looked at him.

"Yea." She breathed softly, leaning towards him and pulling her glasses into her hair. Zach came the rest of the way, reaching his hand out to stroke her face and letting his lips press against hers. Pulling after a few moments he bit his lip, loving that she tasted like coke and pineapples.

"C'mere." He said hungrily, gently grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her chair towards him. Jenna grinned at him as he took control, wrapping her legs on either side of him and straddling his hips. Letting her hair cascade onto her shoulders, she descended her lips upon his, wanting to feel his hands on her body and in places they shouldn't be.

Zach continued to kiss her, his hand migrating from her waist to her ass, grabbing and holding her firmly over him. "Jen, if we don't stop soon then we'll never stop at all." He said in a strained whisper, his hand still hoisting her above his groin.

"But, what if I don't want to stop?" She whispered back, her underwear nearly soaked.

"Trust me; you're not close to ready yet. Plus, your mom and brother are inside." Zach replied painfully, trying not to look into those gorgeous brown eyes. He knew if he did, his only response would be lust, tinged with a tiny, miniscule bit of love. He liked this girl, he really did, but love was a big word. Maybe too big?

"I know." She replied, groaning at the realization, swinging her leg off of him and moving back to her own chair. Crossing her arms across her chest she pouted. She hated not getting her way.

Staring into the clear blue waters of her pool she pondered, trying to forget the on fire feeling she had because this caramel hottie was sitting next to her. Why, why, why did he have to be so damn good-looking?

**Who: **Kristen, Allison && Jacqueline

**What: **Flint Campus Visit

**Where: **Belmont, Massachusetts

**When: **5:06

"I love this school." Kristen gushed as they walked the campus with Allison, arms linked to hers.

"I do too." Allison replied, squeezing her arm with a smile. Her thick black KG heels clacked against the cobblestone walkway and the girls made their way around the campus, checking out the beautifully ornate buildings speckled with dark ivy and more importantly, the boys.

"We must be roommates." Kristen enthused, walking carefully so her cream lace Christian Louboutin heels didn't get stuck in the stones.

"Well ah-bviously." Allison replied, her black flared wool skirt moving as she walked. "Oh my, he's cute." Allison said with a chuckle, laughing behind her hand girlishly.

Kristen's head whipped to see, smiling as she saw a polo-clad boy, brown hair swept to the side and moody brown eyes. In his hand he held a lacrosse stick, characteristically tossing the ball between him and another not-as-attractive-but-still-hot guy. "Oh, he is. The eye-candy here is just…delectable." Kristen said with a grin, pressing down her black Anna Sui dress as they walked pass another gaggle of attractive boys.

"I'm so excited that we get to be together here for 4 years." Allison said happily, playing with her silk silver Proenza Schouler blouse.

"Me too, promise to never let us fight too much?"

"Never."

"Kay, sounds like a good plan."

**Who: **Derrick && Massie

**What: **Talking

**Where: **Block Estate

**When: **5:31

"Sit." Massie said as Derrick entered her room, a sigh escaping her lips as she closed the door behind them. She gestured to her couch and she walked towards him, her legs looking a mile long in her magenta spring blossom Rebecca Taylor jumpsuit and black suede Yves St. Laurent booties.

"We need to talk." She continued, settling down onto a chair across from him and staring at her slim legs.

"About what?" Derrick replied, slightly confused. What could there to be to talk about…had she found out? He panicked, looking into her eyes to try and appeal to the part of her that she knew was in love with him. "Look, Mass, I can explain, I didn't know that-"

"No, that's not it. I'm telling you that it's over between us." She spat out, the tears welling up in her eyes as she spoke the words.

"Wait Mass- what do you mean..." Derrick asked confused, his world suddenly falling apart.

"I mean, that I can't do this with you anymore. I love you, yes, but obviously its not enough. You broke up with me and that was upsetting, but I coped and then when we started hooking up again I just felt used. On top of that, I know that you've been fucking around on me. How dumb do you think I am? I could taste the difference on your lips, I know you," She breathed in, attempting to control her voice.

"So well." She finished, tears filling her eyes.

"You can't do this Mass." Derrick replied, not knowing what to say. He couldn't believe that he could possibly be losing the girl he was in love with forever. Derrick couldn't cope, couldn't deal. "I l-love you. I would do anything for you. I'm sorry-you have to understand that you hurt my best-"

"I understood that! Don't you remember the night you broke up with me Der? I was balling my eyes out apologizing and trying to protect the girls I considered my family. Yeah, I can be a bitch, and yeah I scheme and plot but you're supposed to love me completely, that part included!' She seethed, the tears streaming down her face.

"Mass, I was fed up, so yeah, I played the field, but I need you to come back. I need you to not do this. We're meant to be together and you know that." He replied angrily, not knowing how to feel. He had so many emotions coursing through his veins he couldn't take it. "I love you completely. I love all of you. I shouldn't have broken up with you but I regret it. I was an asshole. I admit it, but come on, you love me and I love you."

"I do love you, but is that enough?" Massie questioned, staring at the ground tears streaming down her face. Derrick reached out to her, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I hate to see you cry. You don't know what it does to me." He breathed, getting choked up himself.

Massie looked up suddenly as she heard his voice crack, her amber eyes meeting his. "Just come back, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I want to be your first and your last. I want to buy you the first pregnancy test and the 2nd and the 3rd. Baby-"

"Derrick stop." Massie urged, looking at the ground. "I want my baby back."

**A/N: **okayyyy yalls. Its been like almost two weeks? Yeah, well here's a new chappiee :) Review answweersss. **ChocoPrep: **love your reviews! But anyways. Of course Alicia wouldn't be proud! What kind of girl do you think she is? Haha. **Derringtonhot: **-cough- read chapter –cough- ahahaha. **Overloaded Candy-Coated: **no clairington….at least not right now…lmao. K well. R+R. ILY!


	79. My Chick Bad

**8:02**

**iPad, Block Estate, Westchester, NY**

**Monday, May 8****th**

"Where is my effing Louis Vuitton Speedy?" Massie asked as she frantically paced her spacious room, hands on her hot pink Micheal Kors cashmere sweater clad hips.

"Leesh has it." Claire said as she entered the room, clad in dark wash Abercrombie & Fitch skinny jeans, a green, blue silk and velvet Edun blouse, gold Giuseppe Zanotti gladiator sandals and a khaki Juicy Couture double-breasted jacket.

"Why does she have my damn Louis?" Massie asked, pacing back and forth.

"Because you gave it to her a week ago after you decided monogram was blasé and you started on a non-label kick." Claire answered easily, pulling out her teal iPod nano and popping an ear bud in one ear, listening to Massie with the other.

"Oh, right." Massie remembered, pulling the cashmere sweater over her head. The bag tied her outfit together, so now she had to change. Great. Disappearing back into her closet she later resurfaced with a belted white with black borders Milly cardigan, vintage Chanel 2.55 and red Chanel pumps. She screamed fashionable.

"Nice." Claire commented with a hint of a smile, playing with her freshly flattened hair that she'd twisted up into a messy bun. "What are you doing to your hair?" She asked, plopping down at Massie's vanity and reapplying some Girlactik mascara.

"Just straight I guess." Massie replied with a shrug, pulling a brush through her hair and plopping back down on her bed. "Derrick was over last night." She breathed, looking down at her red heels.

"I know, he told me." Claire replied easily, adjusting the Coach necklace hanging from her neck.

"Wait, why did he tell _you_?" Massie asked, not caring if her tone was offensive.

"Because me and him are best friends." Claire replied with an eye roll, annoyed at the bitchiness so early in the morning. This was usually more of a mid-day mood swing.

"Best friends like you guys say that on facebook and text every once in a while or best friends like you go over to his house and you guys talk everyday?"

"Second one." Claire replied standing up and readying herself to leave. She hated when she got like this.

"Oh." Massie replied coolly, surprising Claire.

"So what'd he say?" Claire asked, turning around because she was finally acting reasonable.

"That he wants to get back together, and I agreed." Massie reflected with a smile, her perfectly glossed lips forming her signature smile.

"I'm excited!" Claire replied, throwing her arms around her friend. She no longer felt like she had to choose sides. "Inearlyhadsexwithcamyesterday." She blurted all at one time while in Massie's hug, knowing she had to tell someone.

"What?" Massie asked, her amber eyes going wide and freezing her in place.

"I asked for it. But thank gawd he didn't give in." Claire said with a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad too. I don't need a preggo bffl walking around. If you were to burst on my carpet I would kill you." Massie said with a grin, but underneath she was actually serious.

"True, but lets get outta here, we'll be late for school." Claire said hastily, picking up her zebra bag and heading for the white door to Massie's room.

Both girls left and headed to the Range Rover, Isaac in the front seat waiting for their arrival.

"Mornin' Isaac." Claire beamed, sliding into the car, Massie getting after. "Hi Isaac." Massie said with a smile, excited as well. It was the first day she and Derrick would be back together, and they needed to christen their staircase.

They started off onto the road to Alicia's house, their daily routine falling into place. The girls soon arrived at Alicia's colonial estate, the Spanish beauty standing at the end of her driveway clad in white Pacsun shorts, striped dark blue tie-dye tank top, brown gladiator sandals and an eco-tote. It was a un-Alicia like outfit but none of them commented, deciding it was better that way.

"Hola chicas." She cooed as she entered the car, sliding next to Claire and giving her an air-kiss. Fluffing her loose dark tendrils, she pulled her red Ray-Bans from her eyes dropping it in her tote and setting it on the ground.

"Hey girl." Massie replied, pulling her iPhone from her Chanel bag.

"I have major gossip." Alicia said excitedly, holding up her sidekick for emphasis.

"Oh, but we should wait til' we get everyone, you shouldn't have to repeat it like a million times." Massie replied, excited to hear the things she missed over the weekend. They got to Jenna's next, standing at the end of her driveway in a peach Zucca tank dress, Juicy Couture gladiator sandals and a dark blue skinny belt cinching her waist.

"Guys, I have weekend news." Jenna gushed, squeezing in next to Massie and kissing the brunette swiftly on the cheek.

"We're waiting for everyone." Alicia said with an eye roll, nearly bursting to tell everyone. Dylan was the next to be picked up, looking amazing in her purple printed Chloe dress, purple Bruno Manetti cardigan and black Jimmy Choo heels.

The famed Range Rover pulled away, arriving at Kristen's last, the gorgeous blonde barely fitting in the car with her red plaid boyfriend fit Steven Alan button down, Abercrombie skirt, black Tory Burch Reva flats and a large, black Chanel chain tote.

"Kay, now we're all here." Massie said on an exhale, ready to tell them all about the recent Massington relationship status. "Well Derrick and I are back together."

"Omg!" Alicia screeched, her eyes going wide. "Yay!"

"I know." Massie gushed, playing with her hair.

"That's so exciting!" Dylan gushed, not wanting to think about her impending departure.

"Speaking of that, we got the Cali news. Dyl, ehmagawd, I can't believe it." Kristen said sympathetically, squeezing her friends shoulder.

"I know, but hey, it's only til October." Dylan said with a shrug, trying to steer the conversation.

"True, and I still have to tell you guys my news." Alicia said excitedly, smoothing down her white shorts.

"Do tell." Massie said with a sly smile.

"Olivia's lesbian!" Alicia shrieked, wanting to scream.

"Ohemgee, for real?" Kristen asked, not entirely shocked.

"Damn." Claire said with a sigh, leaning back against the seat and pondering. There was no way of telling when someone went a certain way or not right?

"Well, not necessarily, I mean, she hooked up with this gorgeous brunette last weekend so I guess that can be counted as lesbian right?" Alicia asked with a shrug.

"Not really, I mean she could just be curious." Jenna said, always the reasonable one. "But we don't have time to debate the characteristics of sexuality, we're here."

"Ah, we'll pick this up at lunch." Massie said finally as the car slowed to a stop. "Don't Stop The Music-Rihanna." She hissed quietly, falling into her place at the center, her eyes glazed over even as she passed her beau and her fellow alpha: Bridgette. Stopping at the oak tree, she threw her 2.55 to the ground and plopped down. She could feel that this would be a looong Monday.

**Who: **Massie && Derrick

**What: **"Hanging Out"

**Where: **Staircase

**When: **11:05

"So, baby, tell me." Massie started slyly, her eyes combing his body. "Who'd you hook up with while we were broken up?"

Derrick chuckled and looked to the ground, knowing he had to come clean. "Well, you have to promise not to get mad Mass. We weren't together."

"I know." She groaned, rolling her amber eyes.

"Um, I had sex with Melanie, this chick I messed with at camp, I hooked up with Olivia, I kissed Reagan, hooked up with Jules again and finally I made out with Shiloh Beckwith." He relayed his activities back to her, feeling slightly slutty himself.

Massie stood there floored. "You had sex?" Her throat was closing and she was tempted to collapse on the spot.

"Yea, but it didn't mean too much, calm down. You promised not to get mad."

"I did, and I'm not mad. I'm just surprised is all." She replied finally, moving closer to him and throwing her arms around his neck to show him that it was okay. He hugged her back, his arms encasing her waist and holding her tight. "I love you." He whispered into her hair, kissing the spot where his breath had made contact.

"I love you too." She replied with a smile, still pressed into the hug.

Derrick pulled away and held her face, pressing his lips to hers softly. Massie kissed back tentatively, her heart beating up as one hand moved to her wrist and the other stayed on her waist. "Damn Derrick." She breathed as she searched for his lips, only getting a clump of his shaggy hair now that his lips were now attached to the hollow of her throat. Sucking, nipping and biting, he had a demanding Massie squealing for more, needing him to touch her without reprieve.

"I need you." She gasped, arching up to him. "Inside." She finished, bucking her hips against his.

"Fuck Mass stop." He panted, knowing the thought of her center on his made him wild.

"I can't." She cried, grinding against him harder.

"Agh, Mass, don't. You don't know how hard it is not to fuck you right now." He cried out, trying to hush her ministrations by pinching a hard pink nipple. Wrong move. It only made her worse. Reaching out to his Diesel's she pulled him closer to her, reaching into his jeans for what she considered to be the only worthwhile prize at the moment. Grabbing his throbbing erection, she began to move on it, her tiny hand moving up and down.

"Fuck Mass." He breathed as she continued to stroke him; his head lolling back as she pressed herself against him, white sweater and all.

"Soon, as in my birthday, I want this-" She gave an extra tug for emphasis. "Inside of me."

"Yes, fuck yes." He replied with a grin, feeling himself reaching his climax. He continued to buck into her hand, Massie knowing exactly what this meant. She pulled back a bit, not wanting to get his juices all over her clothing. Pumping a few more times, Derrick took some control by smashing his lips against hers with a grin, a thin white stream of hot sticky liquid filling Massie's hand. Massie didn't know quite what to do with it, not wanting to wipe it on the wall or something unsanitary of the sort. 'Bathroom' her mind screamed, trying to figure out an escape plan. But, she was still curious. Dipping her finger in the substance, her eyes stared into Derrick's wanting him to watch her display. Taking her moistened finger she stuck it in her mouth and sucked slowly, the salty taste not entirely unpleasant. It was something she'd have to get used to.

"Damn Mass, you're amazing." He grinned as he watched her, kissing her cheek before turning to leave. This little quicky was most definitely not worked into the class schedule.

As soon as Derrick left, Massie's reality set in.

"Ew, I have boy juice on my hand!" She shrieked, looking for the nearest bathroom.

**Who: **The PC && IT Factor

**What: **Lunch

**Where: **Table 18

**When: **12:23

"So pretties, I have updates on the party." Vivienne chirped excitedly, her blonde hair nicely curled to frame her face.

"Do tell." Massie said with attractive smirk, knowing hers would blow everyone's, even Bridgette's, out of the water. And _her _mom was Yvette Garnett.

"After extensive conversations, the party will be taking place at the 40/40 club in NYC on June 15th. That is only a month from now, so we're in full attack mode. Even Ryan knows he comes second during this planning period." Vivienne relayed proudly, Massie holding back the urge to cry. She was so proud.

"Good job hun." Massie exclaimed with a grin, looking over into the crowds of the lunchroom and silently searching for Derrick. She found him chatting it up with Kemp and Chris, all of their heads leaned in on some sort of secret.

"Secondly, I've arranged for you guys to enter the party riding up in a classic Bentley, all black leather interior." Vivienne continued, exciting the girls. Iman spoke up next, since she had PR covered.

"I've already worked with Alicia to generate buzz about it. Everybody is already on the lookout for the hottest party of the year. Its fitting I guess, considering you guys started with the best party and are ending with the best one." She rationalized, placing her phone inside her Louis Vuitton Speedy.

"Is that mine?" Massie asked snatching it away faster than someone could blink.

"No, it's mine." She replied disgruntled, grabbing it back.

"Oh." She replied, shooting a look at Alicia.

Alicia looked back unabashedly, adding an eye roll to her stare. "Well I agree with you." She replied looking at Iman and ignoring Massie. "So what's next?"

Massie rolled her eyes and looked at the Latina angrily. She was getting less and less respectful these days.


	80. It's All For You

**4:10**

**Olivia's House**

**Tuesday, May 9th**

"Hey Leesh." Olivia cooed as she wrapped her arms around the latina, crossing her Seven clad legs as she released her.

"Hey Liv." Alicia replied somewhat coldly, her eyes focusing on Kid Cudi's Day N' Nite video that flitted across the screen as she sat down on the creamy leather couch.

"So, what are we doing?" Olivia asked as she realized the conversation wasn't really going anywhere.

"I just wanted to know if you were.." Alicia broached the word carefully, not wanting to say it for fear of sounding offensive. Sure, Olivia was one of her best friends, but these days, they were growing apart. She could feel it in her bones. The girls no longer had Saturday night sleepovers where their most dramatic secrets were spilled and Olivia no longer fought for the spot to her right in class anymore. Her life was all babies and her clique. Even Josh was becoming less and less of a priority these days.

"Lesbian?" Olivia finished for her, giving her a look.

"Yea, that." She uttered uncomfortably, faltering under the weight of her heady stare.

"No." She replied with an eye roll. "Hook up with a girl at a party and suddenly its all over Westchester." She murmured to herself, playing with her bracelet.

"Well of course it is! That's not...normal." Alicia replied bitingly, pressing her lips together.

"It actually wasn't that serious...it was just a kiss and then some. Leesh, you're supposed to be my friend, so why are you judging me?" Olivia shot back, getting up from her seat and crossing her arms.

"I am." Alicia defended. "It was just surprising when I got that text is all."

"Oh." Olivia replied, plopping back on the seat and staring at Alicia. "It was kinda fun, ya know." She said with a cocked eyebrow, leaning in a fashion she considered seductive.

Alicia's eyes shifted, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the fact that the small, petite blond was so close to her. "I guess." She replied, pulling back slightly and attempting to focus on the old Fall Out Boy video on the screen.

"Kissing a girl is different from kissing a guy. Like, its sweeter and its like you both know which spots to hit because you're the same sex." She explained as if she was an expert, pursing her strawberry flavored lips.

"Oh." Alicia said with a noncommittal nod, attempting to get out of this situation. "Uh, you know I have to go to a class with my mom in a hour."

"Thats an hour Leesh, there's a lot of time to get things done in between." She replied with a grin.

Alicia shifted uncomfortably and stared down at her jean shorts which she'd borrowed from Massie. Alicia could feel herself giving up, her morals dissipating as the blonde closed in on her.

She suddenly thought of the confident alpha and immediately felt a surge of the brunette's best qualities rushing through her. "Well Liv, I don't know what you think this is, but its not The L Word or Degrassi, so this _me and you _thing is never gonna happen." She replied confidently, standing up and sliding her Ray Ban wayfarers from her silky brown hair to her eyes. "So ciao. And don't even **think** about calling or texting me until you get your hormones in check."

With that she turned on her Valentino pumps she'd nearly begged to get and stormed out, feeling more empowered than ever. Thanks Mass.

**Who: **Massie && Vivienne

**What: **Sorting Through Invites

**Where: **iPad

**When: **5:26

"Mass, what do you think of this one?" Vivienne asked as she handed Massie a creamy envelope with Massie's name neatly written on the front in perfect calligraphy. Massie opened the envelope uncaringly as if it hadn't been $50 an invitation. Pulling up the sleeves on her plaid Roberto Cavalli blouse she went back to her task, reading over the invitation.

It was from Marjorie Abel, a girl with round teal eyes and short amber hair who had been climbing the rungs of Octavian society since she enrolled in 3rd grade. She was semi-cool, and her little suaree was a garden party a few days before Massie's. She slightly smiled as she saw that it would be a slightly formal event with the girls in white and the boys in black. She always did love a dress code. Tossing it into the smaller yes pile she moved onto the next one, an invite from Rose Paige which made her a bit excited considering the fact that the girl had a penchant for concerts and bringing them to her very backyard. Her most famed party-concert mash up was in 7th grade when M.I.A. and Kanye West performed for over-sugared 7th graders. Massie had had a blast, and she knew this one would most likely top the last. 'Yes' She decided mentally, tossing into the pile and continuing a task that wasn't as fun as one would think.

Suddenly Secret Valentine erupted from her phone and she lunged at it, picking up on the first ring. "Hey."

"Hey babe, I wanted to know if you wanted to come over with Cam and Claire for a little chill session?" Derrick asked, Massie's heart speeding up faster as his voice lit up her core.

"Of course, what time?" She replied after counting to 4 so that she wouldn't appear too eager.

"Uhh, 6-ish." He replied easily.

"Kay."

"Well, I gotta go, but I love you." He replied after a few moments of non-awkward silence.

"Love you too, bye." Massie hung up with excitement still lingering. "Well Viv, that was Der and he wants to hang out, so I'm giving you a break from calendar organizing tonight. Go see Ryan, I can't imagine how much that boy misses you."

"Thanks." Vivienne replied with a relieved sigh and a smile. She hadn't really talked to Ryan for nearly a week and she had this sneaking suspicion she was pushing him farther into the arms of Shiloh Beckwith. She loved him, really she did. But sometimes work comes before play.

**Who: **Claire, Cam && Derrick

**What: **Hanging Out

**Where: **Harrington Estate

**When: **6:12

"Alright, since I kicked your ass in Modern Warfare last time I was over here, what do you wanna play this time?" Cam asked Derrick with a grin, settling back down on the couch, PS3 controller in hand.

"Call Of Duty." Derrick replied smirking, popping the CD in the console and getting ready to set up the game. His shaggy blonde head popped up once he heard the door open, revealing Claire looking beautiful even though she was wearing fleece Abercrombie shorts, a grey ribbed tank and there wasn't even mascara in sight.

"Hey C." Derrick greeted the blonde, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and pulling her close. "Hey D." She replied before releasing her arms from around his neck and plopping next to Cam and planting a small kiss on his waiting lips.

"So I see my favorite boys are up to no good." She said with a cocked brow, motioning at the game. They were always so competitive.

"You know it." Cam replied with a lopsided smile that made Claire melt.

"Where's Mass?" Derrick questioned as he sat down next to Claire, controller in hand looking as if he meant business.

"Probably on her way over." Claire replied with a shrug, pressing her head against Cam's shoulder as if she was tired. In actuality, she just liked being that close to him and absorbing the body heat coming off of him in waves.

"She's late."

"She's Massie." Claire countered with a grin, folding her legs up into a pretzel.

"That's true." He replied on an exhale, turning his eyes to the screen. He'd conditioned himself for the fact that Massie was late for nearly everything and it didn't bother him nearly as much anymore.

Seconds later the door opened, revealing a radiant Massie who even, in what she considered casual looked stunning. She wore a plaid silk blend cowboy shirt, black True Religion skinny jeans and Chanel heels, carrying a black bag on her arm. "Hey." She said with a grin, pressing her glossed lips together.

"Hey." They all chorused and she took her place next to Derrick, planting a kiss on his cheek as she sat down.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" She asked as she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Chilling I guess." He replied with a shrug, leaning his shoulder to the side as he got more into the game. Massie didn't bother to reply and just rolled her eyes. She didn't know she was signing up to watch Derrick play games with Cam while Claire enjoyed and occasionally joined in. Zoning out, she focused on Cam and reminisced on the days when she thought that Cam Fisher was the **shit**. She'd nearly died when she realized that he was slipping Claire little mix CD's and giving her cinnamon hearts she was now addicted to. She remembered liking him, but only vaguely.

It was something in the way that he acted. Plus that one blue eye and one green eye left something to be desired. It was before Claire had become like her sister and Alicia had found Josh. Massie wanted the sensitive and hot Cam and Alicia wanted his leather jacket wearing, car driving brother Harris. Massie could see why she liked him. Not that she still did, Claire and him were too perfect for Massie to harbor feelings, and she was too in love with Derrick. But still...she wouldn't mind getting a taste of that.

**Who: **Dylan && Kristen

**What: **Shopping

**Where: **Westchester Mall

**When: **6:15

"I hate that we're shopping for your luggage for Cali _already._" Kristen groaned as she looked at a polka dot one that was simply atrocious.

"I know." Dylan groaned, casually running her hands over the various suitcases and sighing. "I'm depressed can't you tell? Do you see this outfit? Free City cutoff sweats, a Primp horse tank top, and Haviana's. Massie would crucify me."

"I think she would understand." Kristen assured, digging through her tan Miu Miu satchel for her lipgloss.

"As if. She looks fab even when she sleeps."

Kristen nodded in agreement and changed the subject. "I'm kind of jealous that you're moving to Cali. You realize that you have ah-mazing surfer boys and you'll get to wear shorts all year round."

"Yeah, but still. I'll miss you guys a ton."

"And I'll come visit the first chance I get. Plus you have to come back for Massie's b-day anyway. We'll see you then."

"True. And there is an upside, I'll be tan all year round."

"Exactly. My only choices are CVS progressive tan lotion and atrocious fake tan in the winter." Kristen lamented.

"True. But then I really don't know what's gonna be the fate of me and Jake. I can't expect him to be a freshman in high school dealing with a long distance girlfriend. Especially since he's going to boarding school with all those blue-blood girls with good families and "cottages" in Martha's Vineyard. How can he resist their cable knit sweaters and Sperry topsiders?" She asked, a tear coming to her eye.

"Aw, c'mere." Kristen assured, pulling her best friend close and hugging her. "I'll make sure he stays pure for you." She tried to assure, knowing that Dylan's concerns were very real. Without badgering and pressure from Ashley, Jake probably never would've cheated on Dylan with Kristen in the first place. Alice did prefer those "wholesome" girls who had been wearing Lilly Pullitzer dresses since age two. However she had Dylan, who wouldn't be caught dead in that and felt more at home in a pair of leather Gucci leggings straight from Milan.

"Kris, this might be the end of us." Dylan whispered into her friends blonde locks.

"Or the beginning of a really strong relationship." Kristen replied, not believing the words herself. "But never mind that." She said, releasing the redhead. "All this sad talk is depressing."

"I agree." Dylan sniffled, playing with her messy red ponytail.

"Lets get some Starbucks and pretend like you're not leaving." She replied in a broken voice, grabbing her friend's hand and holding on. She memorized the feeling of her hand in hers, knowing it wouldn't always be there.

"Kay." She replied, mustering up a brave smile and reapplying some Anna Sui gloss.

She could do this.

**Who: **Robin && Kemp

**What: **Hanging Out-No Seriously

**Where: **Westchester Mall

**When: **6:25

"Hey lets go to Starbucks!" Robin suggested as she attempted to divert Kemp's attentions from some video game he kept rambling on about. FIFA something or another. Grabbing his hand she tugged him along, snapping Kemp out of his reverie.

"Yea-" He asked, getting silent momentarily as she gave him those puppy dog eyes she knew he adored. It made her dark brown eyes look endless and deep. His eyes travelled her body, smiling as he took in the pure white lace corset top she wore with a short light colored pink and brown floral mini skirt. That white.

-Damn. It contrasted perfectly with her dark skin and he thought about the connotations of white. Purity. 'Ha.' He thought to himself as he interlaced his fingers with hers. Pure was not the word for her. She was beautiful, seductive, cunning and often feisty. He liked her because she challenged him and she liked him because he did the same thing to her. Yet they could never be exclusive because neither wanted the responsibility of a serious relationship or the feelings that came with it.

'Free spirits trapped by the confines of a relationship'

Or at least thats what he told her after a playful romp followed by deep conversation. She believed him and readily agreed, but that fragile female part of her longed for something more. Robin didn't know if he was the one to give that to her. But he worked, for now.

They continued hand in hand, strolling to the food court and ignoring the comments and stares that they got from the random BOCD pupil littering Sephora or True Religion.

"What do you want?" Kemp asked smoothly as he reached they reached the kiosk, looking at her in adoration.

"Strawberry frap." She said with a smile, knowing he was surprised that she hadn't just bypassed his question with an eye roll and ordered herself.

Masking his surprise her ordered her drink, getting himself a water. He didn't get those fruity drinks and such that the girls always ordered. He liked simple tastes, not complicated sensory explosions that emerged from some drink with pumpkin spice and cinnamon warmed up and topped with whip cream and caramel. He scanned the food court for anyone he could possibly know, his heart skipping a beat as he spotted Kristen and Dylan walking their way.

She must've spotted him first, because she froze in her place and just stared.

It was tense to say the least, and it showed. His eyes never moved from his subject, even when he moved to the smaller counter where the drinks were picked up.

Robin noticed his distracted demeanor and followed his eyes, heat filling her limbs. She hated Kristen Gregory. She always came behind Kristen. She didn't measure up to the blonde with legs that seemed to go on forever. Robin could tempt Kemp to eat the forbidden fruit that was her.

But, Kristen was always his salvation.

Pity, isn't it?

**A/N: **Longg Time I KNOWWWW, i'm sorry :p. but yeahh, i'm back and in writing modeee.! so to reply to everyone for **Chap 79 **:) **ChocoPrep: **That's Sooo Cutee (the bf thing. congrats!), and yes alreadyy, i can't take them being apart too longg. lls. and as for the cxm situation. quiet before the storm? i havent decided yet whether it'll die down or there should be majorrr issues at the graduation party in which living situations are threatnedd. you guys pick! so that's my question. **should massie find out and flip, or not find out and chill? **answer in a review! **. **i'm confused about the hint hint so message it to me! lols. uhmmm. **C Loves M: **I'm Sowwwyyy! I'm making it upp honnn.! **Chap 78 Replies: **Tooo **ChocoPrep **againn: leesh and der did NOT. ahha,, and yes, they're togetherr againn, but maybe not forever. lls. **ChocolateSkittles: **I lOVE the name btww. and i've been wanting a derxclaire thing these days so we'll seeee. Alriteee. SO RxR!


	81. Second Chance

**12:21**

**Cafeteria, BOCD**

**Thursday, May 11th**

"So update us Jen on these new boys of yours. According to BOCD polls you're more desirable than Massie, and catching up to me quickly." Alicia asked with a cocked brow, looking at the brunette curiously.

"They actually rate us?" Dylan asked, smoothing down her green A.P.C. skirt, her insecurity seeping though.

"Yea." Alicia said as if they should know this, piercing a piece of lettuce and lean chicken with her sterling silver fork. Popping it in her mouth, she chewed thoughtfully. Grabbing her black patent leather Marc Jacobs hobo bag, she set it on the table and pulling out her all-famous Chanel planner. "The ranking for the PC goes as follows:

Alicia Rivera

Jenna Stewart

Massie Block

Claire Lyons

Kristen Gregory

Dylan Marvil"

"I'm at the bottom?" Dylan asked incredulously, suddenly feeling inadequate next to her cohorts. "What are the ratings based on?"

"Personality, face, body, and overall sex appeal." Alicia replied, knowing she felt superior at number 1.

"So, what am I, a walking teletubby? I have sex appeal!" Dylan countered frustrated, not knowing how to feel. She looked nice...right? Clad in a silk blend taffeta Lela Rose blouse, a green A.P.C. skirt and Christian Louboutin python pumps she looked stunning. But apparently, not stunning enough. Looking up at the ceiling she exhaled, blowing the single strand of curl coming out of her ponytail into the air.

"No, but Dyl, you must admit, they consider you the "prude" of the group. Whether your fashion sense is eccentric or not." Massie said as nicely as she could, playing with her floral sequined DKNY top.

"I'm not a prude!" Dylan replied rather loudly, grabbing the attention of a few LBR's. "I'm just not a slut." She continued more quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kristen asked with a cutting look, her eyes mixed with anger and hurt.

"No one was talking about you." Dylan countered headily, not in the mood to fight.

"What-Ever." Kris replied with an eye roll, pulling on the sleeves of her Sass & Bide plaid shirt. She hated being the only one without her v-card. She didn't regret it, but still. It was hard knowing that they all, whether they admitted it or not, judged her in some small way or another.

"Well then." Alicia started, attempting to cut the present tension. "Jenna, you still have to tell us about the beaus."

"The main is Zach, even though I know for a fact that its stirring up some drama within that little UES crew that Kristen's half apart of."

"I'm not surprised. Plus I approve. Zach is a HART times 10." Massie said while chewing on a strawberry.

"He is." Alicia agreed, picking imaginary lint off of her purple ruffle-neck top.

"Well that's good. I like him, like a good amount." Jenna replied with a blush, looking down at her white mini Temperley London dress.

"That's all fine and well, but Allie's not letting go of him easily, thats for sure." Kristen replied, her eyes widening as she said 'for sure'. Allie always referred to the PC as low-class sluts and she especially hated Jenna. After Massie of course who she just believed to be the stuck up bitch from hell. She always likened Massie to her mother, with their outrageous spending habits and unnecessary facades.

Ever since Jenna showed interest in Zach, it was no longer tolerance with hate underneath. It was straight up dislike. She didn't hide her disdain, she just let it all hang out. "Well I want him, so, in actuality, I don't really care.

"Can we puh-lease go back to the fact that I'm last?" Dylan asked, freaking out.

"You realize that this is by horny boys? Just because you're not at the top doesn't make you ugly." Claire assured, tapping her strappy Jimmy Choo sandals against the floor.

"So." Dylan replied with an eye roll, going over things to "sex" up her look. Sure there were days she could've gone shorter or more revealing. Maybe California would be a good thing for her. She could...reinvent.

"So, what's up with you and Josh?" Jenna asked with slitted eyes, having a feeling she would lie.

"I really don't know." Alicia replied with a sigh, looking down at her pinkberry yogurt, a depressed look in her eye. She'd been using this new busy schedule of hers to avoid actually sitting down and thinking about it. She'd been hoping things would just magically fix themselves. But they hadn't. The last time she'd talked to him was when he called her that morning before she'd gone over to Derrick's. That was nearly four days. She decided immediately, something had to be done...and fast.

"Guys, I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Alicia announced, playing with a piece of her flattened hair.

"I'll come with." Jenna offered, readying herself to stand.

"No." Alicia said, harder than she'd meant to.

"Okay." Jenna replied slowly, somewhat taken aback.

Without apology, the latina spun on her heel and turned to leave the cafeteria, hips switching and only one thing in mind.

- A Few Minutes Later, NewsRoom-

"You rang?" Josh Hotz asked, his perfectly styled curls attacking Alicia's senses. God, she wanted him, but she couldn't let that be the tone of this conversation.

"Yea." She replied somewhat weakly, staring at his mint and black Osiris high top sneakers.

"About?" He asked with a small chuckle playing with his striped black and white zip-up hoodie.

"Us. I like that we're back together, but we don't seem _together_. I have a hard time believing you even like me sometimes." Alicia said, letting the heat of her eyes smolder him.

"You know I like you a lot." Josh assured with his heart-melting smile that still affected her but not as much.

"Yes. I do. And when I told you I loved you, you didn't respond."

"You know I wasn't ready." He defended.

"Yeah, well that was December and this is May. So get with it, or I'll start seeing other people." Alicia threatened, putting her hands on her hips. "All you ever want me for is head or hooking up. I am _**not **_a glorified hook up buddy for you to solicit at your discretion."

Josh's eyes stared deep into hers and all he could feel was warmth toward this girl. She was standing up for himself and he liked it. "Mi madre no ha planteado una puta." (My mother did not raise a slut). She continued angrily, gearing up to send a hail of angry spanish insults.

"Yo se. (I know.)" Josh replied, realizing how serious she was.

"So love me, don't use me." She replied exasperated wanting to throw her hands up in defeat.

"I can't say something I don't mean yet." Josh replied, looking at the ground.

Alicia felt her world crashing around her as the words left his mouth, causing her to just stand in awe and surprise, not knowing how to feel. She **loved **him, and he didn't love her back. People effing worshipped her, and she couldn't get this boy to fall in love?

"It doesn't mean I don't feel for you, and I've been a little douchey lately, but it doesn't change my feelings." He attempted to explain, he didn't want to lose her over this. "Love is big, and I don't know if I can say it. That doesn't mean I won't feel that way eventually, just not at the moment."

"That's fine." Alicia replied stonily, knowing his honesty should be celebrated and not penalized. If she went off and yelled at him now, she would just push him farther away.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes welling up in hope.

"Yea, really. But there's one condition." Alicia replied, a glint in her eye.

"What is it?"

"There's no more hooking up until you're ready to actually give your heart to me. What I do for you is an expression of my love, not something I enjoy doing."

"So no mo-"

"Nope." She replied resolutely, her eyes locking with his.

"Okay." He replied with a smile, leaning in closer and pressing his lips against hers briefly. "Alicia Maya Rivera-"

"Yea?"

"I like you….a lot." He said sincerely, looking deep into her eyes.

"I like you too."

**Who: **Alicia && Her Mom

**What: **Birthing Classes

**Where: **Ankh Yoga Studio

**When: **3:40

"Mami, where do you want your yoga mat today?" Alicia asked as she entered the temperature controlled room her bright yellow Haviana's flapping against the hardwood floor as she milled past the pregnant women and their birthing coaches. Alicia had been chosen to be her mother's birthing coach simply because she knew Len didn't have the time or the patience to do it himself. As a high powered lawyer, he was home, but not nearly enough.

"It doesn't matter hija, I just wanna get off my feet." Her mother groaned, her 8 months preggo belly protruding in front of her. But Alicia had to admit, her mother was gorgeous while pregnant. She wore a rouched gray shirt that hugged her stomach and black leggings, bedazzled flats on her feet. "Okay." Alicia replied, pulling down her beige Marc by Marc Jacobs shirt and setting the hot pink yoga mat on the ground.

Her mother wobbled over, using the wall to get to the floor. Alicia would hate being pregnant, there was hardly any range of movement. As her mother steadily made it over to her, she played with her small, side Lauren Conrad braid and looked around at her surroundings. She was getting used to these classes, with their hormonal recipients and synchronized breathing patterns.

"Hello class!" Luna said with a warm spirit, her floor length skirt spinning as she entered the room. "Namaste." She finished as she got to the middle clasping her hands and bowing.

"Namaste." The class responded, bowing from their seated position.

"Let's begin." She announced loudly, clasping her hands together.

Alicia sighed, and stared forward. This would be a long 90 minutes.

**Who: **Claire && Derrick

**What: **Hanging Out

**Where: **Harrington Estate

**When: **4:51

"Derrick, you are so stupid." Claire groaned as she plopped down next to him, pulling down her white, oversized tee as she lay down.

"Why?" He asked incredulously, looking at his blonde best friend and staring into her blue eyes.

"Because you're a boy and I said so." She retorted with a grin, kicking off her moss green Uggs.

"Well that's no fair." He replied with a small eye roll.

"Oh it so is." Claire replied with a scoff and a grin. "Aren't we supposed to be doing homework?"

"Yea, but I don't really feel like it." Derrick groaned, pressing his fingers to his temples. "Do you want to go swimming or something?"

"I don't have a suit!" Claire protested, wishing she could get Kramer's project done as quickly as possible.

"Do you have underwear on?" He asked with a cocked brown, his grin, devilish.

"Yes silly. But I'm not getting them wet so give it up." She replied with a giggle, falling back onto his bed and grabbing the remote from his hand.

"Oh, such a pity for me." He replied sarcastically, poking her in her side. Claire's tickle spot.

"Derr-ick!" She shrieked as a giggle escaped her lips, rolling closer to him and readying herself to enact her revenge.

"What you gonna do Claire?" He asked, sitting up onto his knees and wiggling his short clad butt.

"Oh Harrington, you don't want it with me." She retorted, raising one eyebrow skillfully.

"Ya sure?" He asked, playfully jabbing her in the arm.

Claire got a primal look in her eye and reared up on her haunches, facing Derrick full on. She lunged at the blonde boy, knocking him back onto the bed and overpowering him, setting him on his back, and pinning him down. "Told ya." Claire replied triumphantly, pressing her lips together in victory.

"Whatever C." He replied with a devious smile, using one swift movement to spin her onto her back. Using his legs to pin her down he hovered above her and straddled her waist. He wasn't turned on by this motion, like he would be with Massie or Olivia. It felt…normal. It was almost like he was play fighting with a little sister or something.

"Silly, silly Claire. Thinking you could best me. I'm not Cammy boy, don't get delusional."

He continued to hold her down, enjoying the way she bit her lip in concentration as she struggled to break free from his grip.

"Ughh, Derrick." She groaned, pressing her hips up to the ceiling and trying to get him off of her.

"You're not going anywhere, so just say 'I surrender', and I'll get off." Derrick said, grabbing her wrists a little tighter to get his point across.

"Never." She replied, gritting her teeth and pushing her hips back up in a circular motion.

Suddenly the blonde boy froze in action, releasing her wrists and moving his hips from hers. That circular motion had made him feel things. Familiar things, but never things associated with Claire. "Uh, I think we really need to finish that homework for Kramer." He announced, clearing his throat and moving away from her.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye, watching as she scooted off of the bed, retrieving her things from a blue and green python bag that was at the foot of his bed. She was, beautiful to say the least and she was so…natural and good. She'd been the only one to tell him what was really going on with the entire clique and he appreciated her for it. Claire was the type of girl who was sweet and innocent to the point that hurting her seemed inconceivable. He loved that about her. There was nothing bad to say. Shaking his head he cleared his mind of the thoughts permeating them, trying to get her ski slope nose, pretty blonde hair and charming smile out of his head.

**Who: **Dylan && Her Sisters

**What: **Shopping

**Where: **Scoop, NYC

**When: **6:01

"Dyl, how do I look?" Kerri asked, posing in an embroidered light blue Poupette top and light wash Seven shorts.

"Cute." Dylan replied with a grin, pulling the belt on her wool blend, grey Celine coat tighter.

"Really?" She asked skeptically, wrapping her printed Otrera scarf around her neck and examining herself from other angles.

"Get the whole outfit." Madeline replied as she exited the dressing room, clad in a red Minnie Mortimer jersey dress that was skin tight and hugged her exactly right.

"You better get _that _dress." Dylan assured, tucking her mint green nano iPod into her Yves St. Laurent canvas tote and smoothing her hair back into her high ponytail.

"Where's your stuff?" Madeline asked her little sister, popping back into the dressing room.

"I'm gonna get some stuff eventually." She replied with a grin, pressing her lips together.

"No, now." Kerri replied with a grin, walking into the main part of the store and looking swiftly through the racks. The salespeople didn't even bat an eyelid as they watched the redhead bounce around in their merchandise, looking for more items to pull. They were used to Madeline and Kerri's presence in Scoop and various places in NY. The girls were a force of fashion, and they were a fixture. She milled through the racks, picking out a shirt here, skirt there.

After a few minutes she rushed to the youngest Marvil's side. "Here."

Dylan looked over the clothing skeptically, staring at each item carefully. Not completely her scene. "Can we puh-leez hit up somewhere that we can 'sex up my look'?" Dylan asked, Madeline's mouth dropping as she heard the words coming out of her sister's mouth.

"Why?" Kerri questioned as she came out of the dressing room, top and shorts in hand.

"Because.." Dylan announced with a sigh. "I'm a 'prude', and I don't want to be labeled as one forever."

"Well lil sis, I think its time you got welcomed to our world, and Cali is the perfect time to do so." Madeline said with her winning and perfect smile.

Dylan smiled back. She was going all in.


	82. Teenage Love Affair

**7:45**

**iPad**

**Friday, May 12****th**

"Mmm, I like this." Massie commented excitedly as she did an once-over of the outfit on her mannequin. It composed of a blush pink, embellished Miu Miu mini skirt, ruffled beige Marni shell top, studded Christian Louboutin slingbacks and pearl earrings. "So gorg."

With her hair in a high ponytail she sat down at her vanity, looking for the perfect makeup for the day. After careful consideration she decided on a blood red lip courtesy of Chanel and black Chanel eyeliner. It was simple and classic, and complimented her features beautifully.

Suddenly her door opened, presenting a surprisingly well put together Claire, her hair flattened and too-long bangs clipped to the side. She wore black 'Stella' True Religion skinny jeans that hugged her small hips, a peach hand beaded embroidered Saja chiffon top, a deep green short Marc Jacobs trench coat, black Alexander McQueen pumps and drop down Chanel earrings. "Damn C, you look hot." Massie commented with a grin, smearing the lipstick over her lips.

"Yea, well we need to hurry up and leave, we'll be late!" Claire urged. Massie was sure the girl had never been late in her entire life.

"Fine, fine, we're leaving C, it's not that pressing of an issue."

"It is! I'm meeting Cam before school." Claire said with a blush, playing with her hair.

"Oh, so that explains it." Massie said with a smile, feeling as if she had just figured out one life's greatest mysteries. "We'll leave, we'll leave, don't worry."

"Good." Claire replied with a smile, leaning against the door and thinking of the rest of the day wistfully.

* * *

**Who: **Claire && Cam

**What: **Hanging Out

**Where: **Soccer Fields

**When: **8:31

"Hey baby." Claire said in excitement as she reached the love of her life, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey." Cam replied with a huge smile, his hands securing around her lower back as she leaned away to stare into his eyes. "I brought you a bagel." He announced with a smile, moving one hand from her body and reaching in his bag for the cinnamon raisin bagel he knew she loved. "They're from Dunkin' Donuts, just like you like."

"Aw, thanks!" She replied excitedly, leaning in and kissing him. Her lips connecting with his was always magical and never dull. When he kissed her, he felt the pang in his stomach from the first day he met her.

Cam Fisher then realized, as he watched her tuck her clavicle-length flaxen hair behind her ear that he loved this girl with every fiber of his being and he would do anything for her.

Cam handed her the bagel and watched as she pulled pieces off of it, popping it in her mouth daintily. "I'm so in love with you Claire Lyons." Cam blurted as he stared at her, catching the blonde off guard.

"I'm so in love with you Cam Fisher." Claire replied, wanting to cry as she said the words. He really was the love of her life. No doubt about it.

"I never thought that I would find the person I wanted to be with forever before I was in medical school. But I have." Cam said sincerely, pulling her close and kissing her even though she had a little cream cheese in the corner of her lip.

"I love you too." She replied with a grin, wiping the side of her mouth to rid her mouth of the white substance. "And I don't know if I have to tell you again, but you're the one that I want to be my first."

"And I want to be that person." Cam said with a smile sure to melt any girls' heart. He pulled the object of his affections to him, his lips locking to hers and his hand moving down to her ass. He cupped it hard, the palm of his hand on her butt and his fingers holding her center and not letting her go.

"Fuck Cam." Claire moaned as he continued to kiss her, his fingers rubbing and caressing her secret spot. She could barely stand it as he continued to finger her through the material of her jeans.

"Ba-" She groaned, not able to take it anymore.

He needed to stop or they never would.

* * *

**Who: **The PC, IT Factor && the Briarwood Hotties

**What: **Lunch

**Where: **BOCD Cafeteria

**When: **12:24

"Hey babe." Derrick said with a grin as he sat down next to his girlfriend, his lips pressing against her cheek. His shaggy blonde hair brushed her cheek as his lips made contact, and it tickled. It caused her to smile like she did when she was little, when her face would scrunch up and her cheeks would get full. "Hey." She replied with a grin, kissing his cheek back as he settled himself into the seat. Her red-stained lips left a mark on his cheek but neither of them wiped it away. It was sort of a Massie stamp, like her M brooch yet less permanent.

He still had that brooch.

Instead of wearing it emblazoned on his chest like he used to, he kept it on the band of his boxers, still on his person but not as blatantly out there.

Pulling up the sleeves on his grey American Apparel hoodie, he turned to the rest of the group, engaging them in conversation, leaving Massie to appreciate everything gorgeous about him.

"So Mass, what's on the agenda this weekend?" Alicia asked, adjusting her thin yellow headband.

"I don't know yet, I'm going to try and fit a hair appointment in though, my hair is getting atrocious." Massie said with a bored tone, lifting Evian water to her lips.

"No you're not." Derrick replied silently leaning over and whispering in her ear.

"I fully intend to." She replied discreetly, playing with a strand of her hair, which she checked for split ends.

"Nope, because I'm taking you out, and it's going to take us all weekend." Leaning away from her, he took a moment to laugh at some YouTube joke Cam made before turning his attentions back to Massie. "You won't need to do that pretty hair of yours, I intend on messing it up."

The words sent chills through her body because she knew it meant him giving her moments of pleasure unmatched by anyone else. She must've screwed up her face, because Kemp was quick to catch on. "Okay over there Massie?" Kemp asked with a grin, his eyes glinting in mischief.

"Fine." She replied tightly, attempting to control herself. She knew that look on her face was a tell to what she was feeling south of her belly button: pure want and lust.

"You sure?" Kemp asked, pushing her farther.

"Shut the **fuck **up Kemp." Kristen hissed from her seat across from him, knowing his eyes would soon stray from her eyes and down to the deep v of her black tie dye Helmut Lang drape dress. Her response was harsh, yes, but ever since the tables had been pushed back together, the bitter exes used any little incident to pick a fight.

"What Whore-sten?" He replied, staring at her with malice in his eyes.

"Who are you calling a whore? I'm not the one who's fucked every girl at BOCD." Kristen said with a sneer, her eyes blazing. Her comebacks were icy and biting, but it wasn't surprising. When she talked to Kemp, things were always more than tense.

"I'm not the one who opens my legs for some grand scheme." He spat, knowing it would hurt her beyond imagination.

Kristen froze, her heart becoming still. "How dare you?" She whispered lethally, a tear in the back of her throat. Smoothing down her Helmut Lang dress she stood, adjusting her hair and grabbing her Lanvin chain strapped bag. "I'm leaving."

"Go ahead, run!" He yelled with a stunning grin to her retreating back, mocking her emotions. Kemp didn't enjoy hurting her per se, but something just egged him on and urged him to do it.

Without looking back, she turned on her Alexander McQueen heel and left the cafeteria, leaving a stunned clique behind her.

"This is just great." Jenna groaned, annoyed. She would've gone after her best friend, but Kemp needed to. It was his issue. Turning her warm brown eyes into slits she trained her eyes on him and readied herself to pounce. Jenna was most definitely the protective 'mama bear' of the girls.

"Go after her." She said with a tone so deadly it gave everyone around her chills. Even as a gorgeous 5'8 brunette with a sweet face, she wasn't afraid to get down and dirty, and if that meant forcing Kemp down the hall, so be it.

Kemp just stared at her, his moody eyes piercing. "Why?"

"Because what you just said was _beyond _wrong." She replied, crossing her arms over her deep purple Pacsun tank top and poking out her glossed lips.

The rest of the clique trained their eyes on him as well, backing him into a proverbial corner. He now realized if he didn't go and talk to her, there would be hell to pay. "Fine, I'm going!" He replied, throwing his arms up in defeat. Pulling down his black striped hoodie, he turned to leave, everyone staring as his back retreated. "Fucking peer pressure."

* * *

**Hallway**

"Kris." Kemp yelled down the hallway, his deep voice carrying across the nearly empty wing of the school. A blonde head peaked out of the stairwell, black mascara streaming down her cheeks. Even from 20 feet away he could see the hurt look in her eyes, the pain he caused her. Kemp had truly never meant to hurt her in anyway. He'd only said hurtful things to her out of anger; wanting to project his own emotions onto her.

Kristen was his angel, his salvation, Robin his temptation. Robin was the sexy devil on his shoulder and Kristen was the beautiful angel, sexy in her own right yet pure. He had her virginity under his belt, but it was less in his belt and more in his heart.

She stared at him for a few seconds before disappearing into the stairwell and he knew exactly where to go. Their "spot". Third floor bathroom.

It was where he'd saved her, broken down in front of her and so many things in between. He knew there would never be another girl that would do to him what she did, but he couldn't help it. One person just wasn't enough. So he had Robin. And Melissa, Kayla, Ayanna, Sadie and Harmony.

He ran up the stairs quickly and easily, trying to make it to her before she had the opportunity to do something stupid. Kemp reached their in record time, getting there in time to see her disappear inside.

"Kris." He said loudly as he entered the boys' bathroom, its immaculate presentation and marble sinks reminding him of his own home.

"What do you want?" She croaked back, hidden inside one of the steel gray stalls.

"Please come and talk to me." He pleaded, looking for the stall in which feet were curled up to the back of creamy white thighs.

Second to last.

He discovered, plopping in front of it and sitting down attempting to connect with her from there. "Why should I?" She spat, rolling her eyes from inside the stall. She loved him more than anything else, yet he was the one to always hurt her. She couldn't take it.

"Because I love you-" He started attempting to win her over.

"Don't say it." She whimpered from the other side, not wanting to hear those words. She knew what they did to her and how they pulled her guards down as if they were troops told to go home immediately.

"But I do." He replied, sliding next to the stall so that he could almost slide under.

"I have a boyfriend." She replied brokenly. "He likes me, he wants me, and he doesn't _cheat _on me."

"I would never do it to you again Kris." He continued, sliding his hand under the stall so that she could take it.

She stared at it from inside the stall, her tears dripping onto the tile. "I wish I could believe you." Kristen replied with a soft groan, knowing better than to embark on a relationship again. He would only hurt her. Hurt her to a point where she didn't know if she could recover. Especially with her going to boarding school, leaving behind all the people she loved and cared for.

"You can. Just come out here and I'll prove it." He replied, just wanting to say sorry and beg for a chance to love her again.

Kristen stood.

Kemp stood too.

She opened the door cautiously, swinging it backwards to reveal a beaming Kemp ready to take her into his arms and repeat the cycle of their love all over again. Putting her hand into his, she allowed herself to be scooped up into his arms and held close, letting herself collapse into him. Her cheek resting on his shoulder she sighed, letting all of the feelings she harbored out of her system and onto his expensive hoodie. His shoulder was soaked with her tears but he didn't mind.

He would rather have her in his arms instead of someone else's.

Kristen pulled back from his shoulder and stared him in the eye, her blue eyes sad and solemn. She leaned in and Kemp got excited, knowing what this meant. He'd been waiting since the last time they had sex to feel her lips again. And now he was.

He moved the rest of the way, capturing her lips in a kiss that seemed unreal. He pressed his lips against hers in want and desperation, knowing that this wouldn't last forever, however much he wanted it to.

She pulled away first, forcing him to release his hold altogether. "I just wanted to feel it one last time." She explained with a sad smile, drying the tear in her eye before Kemp could get to it. "This is goodbye, I don't want to hear snotty comments from you or suffer your dirty looks." Taking a deep breath, she continued.

"Its over, and this is my closure."

* * *

**Who: ** Massie && Dylan

**What: **Planning Secretly

**Where: **iPad

**When: **7:01

"I know this is the first time I've cancelled a FNS in PC history, but this is urgent. Derrick wants to have our first sleepover." Massie whispered excitedly to Dylan from inside her closet not wanting Claire, who was currently flipping through the latest issue of Seventeen, to hear them.

"That's so exciting!" Dylan replied with a smile, pulling her Current/Elliot shorts down her thighs so they wouldn't ride up. "But Mass, as much I love this secret rendezvous, why are you telling me?"

"Because…I need you to be my cover-up. I need you to tell my mom that I'm gonna be over at your house all weekend." Massie replied with hope in her eyes, pulling a white lace shift 3.1 Phillip Lim dress over her head. "Zip me up." She commanded, turning around so the redhead could help her out.

"Sure." Dylan replied, pulling the small zipper up her back as Massie continued to relay the story.

"Sure to covering?" Massie questioned, pulling her hair over her shoulder and turning to face Dylan.

"Yup, even though I'll be in Cali all weekend and Monday house hunting and school selecting." Dylan thought excitedly, rocking back and forth on her pink Juicy Couture sneakers.

"It doesn't matter; I'll just tell Kendra that you're going to the city on Sunday. She'll eat it up." Massie concluded brilliantly, pulling on strappy sandals to compliment her outfit.

"So do we have a deal?" Massie confirmed as she exited her closet, dragging Dylan with her.

"A deal?" Claire asked in confusion, her head popping up to inquire.

"Yup, about this bag." Massie lied, picking up her red Kooba from the ground and handing it to Dylan.

"So it's a yes." Dylan replied with a smile, holding the bag against her lovingly. "I'm leaving in 10 minutes Mass, so if you're coming with, you need to get packed up." Dylan urged with a grin, sitting on the bed next to Claire and folding her legs into a pretzel.

"Already packed." Massie replied with a half smile, sitting down at her vanity to curl her hair.

"So you're leaving me home?" Claire asked with a pout, sitting up so everyone could fully see her smocked yellow aerie cover-up.

"Yes, find Cam, have fun." Massie insisted, fluffing her hair and swiping a lip-gloss wand swiftly across her moisturized lips.

"If you insist." She replied with a smile, playing with her flattened blonde hair.

"I do." Massie assured. "Let's go Dyl, I'm anxious."

* * *

**Derrick's Guest House**

"You look…amazing." Derrick commented as Massie walked through his guest house door, every inch of her prepared just for him.

"Thanks. Its all for you." Massie replied with a smile, throwing her arms around him.

"I feel so lucky then." He replied with a half smile, secretly sniffing her apricot smelling hair.

"And I feel lucky too, you're not so bad yourself." Massie commented, pressing her lips to his firmly before setting her Gucci duffel on the floor. "So guest house all to ourselves?" She asked hopefully, tilting her head to one side.

"Yup. I'm moving in here for the summer, so they think that I'm testing it out to see what it would be like." He paused for a moment and ran a hand through his hair. "Which I am, but with my undeniably hot girlfriend."

"Oh so I'm hot now am I?" She asked with a grin, strolling over to him slowly, letting her hips swish seductively.

"So hot." He groaned, pulling her to him as soon as she got within arms reach. "God I want to take you so bad." He whispered into her ear, his hand travelling down her waist to cup a cheek.

"Then do it." She whisper-moaned into his ear, hoping he would end her misery.

"You know I'm waiting till your at least 15." He breathed against her neck, pressing a kiss to the hollow of her throat.

"Yes, unfortunately." She groaned, pulling away before she just clouded his senses till he couldn't stop anymore.

"It's not _that _long away. Plus, I don't understand why you're in a rush. Girls are the ones who usually want to wait anyways." Derrick replied, moving her bag to the kitchen counter and setting it on the granite countertop.

"I know, it's just like, sometimes, it's hard for me to..." She bit her lip in concentration. "Control myself." she finished, looking at him from under her eyelashes.

"Please don't make that face." He groaned as he pulled her back to him, smiling as she nuzzled into his neck.

"Let's watch Alice In Wonderland." She suggested as she made her way to the couch, kicking off her shoes and putting her legs up. "Okay." He replied adoringly, pulling her feet into his lap as he sat on the other side of the couch, stroking her leg in her lap.

"Come over here." She whispered with a smile, her eyes glinting mischievously.

"If you insist." He replied with a smile, leaning in like a lion hunting prey. She loved that look in his eyes, like he was going to ravish her and never let her go. It was the look she craved and looked for whenever they got together.

In truth, sometimes she egged him on, just to see how far she could push the limit. How far before he just took her and slammed her against the wall, pounding into her mercilessly without reprieve. If Massie Arianna Block wasn't careful, it wouldn't be very far at all.

He advanced upon her, climbing close to her until he was just inches from her face, hovering over her.

"I want you." Massie moaned into his ear, sending chills through his body and to his erection which was awake and ready for battle. "Please." She groaned, grabbing his face and pushing her lips against his in desperation in want.

"Fuck Massie." He breathed as he pulled away from her lips, fumbling for the zipper on the back of her dress, trying to get the clothes on her body off as quickly as possible. He needed her, more than anything else at the moment. Just her.

His hands pulled the dress from her delicate body, revealing a lacy black underwear and bra set that simply made him want to kiss every part of her. And he intended to do so. He wanted to worship the body in front of him. He threw the white dress to the ground. Almost like a pre-wedding night.

He immediately felt guilty for not carrying her over the threshold like the perfect bride she was.

Derrick's lips attacked hers and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, setting himself between her legs. "Touch me." Massie groaned, moaning as his thumb pressed against her wet center. He removed her underwear from her hips, kissing her hipbones before he proceeded to her thighs, tossing the tiny lacy contraption to the ground. He continued in hi ministrations, licking and biting the creamy insides softly, not wanting to hurt her but wanting to ravish her the same time. Derrick continued, now licking the outside of her center and making his way to her soft spot: the clit.

"Derrick oh!" Massie moaned loudly, arching her back and pushing herself farther into his mouth.

She could get used to this.


	83. Today Was A Fairytale

**8:01**

**Derrick's Guest House**

**Saturday, May 13****th**

"G'mornin." Massie said with a yawn as her eyes flitted open, Derrick's eyes the first image she saw. He was watching her with lidded eyes, his hand resting on her arm softly.

"Good morning." He replied, leaning in to kiss her forehead. Derrick would've gone for the lips, but knowing her, she had some morning breath complex. "How'd you sleep?"

"Amazing." She replied with a sleepy smile, momentarily turning away from him to check her phone. 8:01, what an ungodly hour. But she was awake nonetheless, blinking and awake.

"You look crazy sexy by the way." Derrick said with a smile, his lopsided grin coming natural to him.

Massie scrunched up her face in confusion, unable to understand. She had no make up on, her hair was up in a 5 second ponytail and she was sure that her body wash was wearing off and it would be replaced with natural body odor. Not sexy, at all. "Why?" She asked after a few moments, confused and half asleep.

"Because you're wearing my camp t-shirt and you look way better than I do in it." He replied, referring to the dark blue shirt she wore, his bunk name, The Pretty Resistors, on the front in bold yellow letters.

"Oh this old thing?" She asked in a cliché way, trying to pretend as if she wasn't on a mental freak out, her brain shorting out in tons of different directions. It all suddenly occurred to her. She had slept over a _**boy's **_house **and** woke up in his t-shirt. It was surely worth a bajillion gossip points and everything else in between. Whether she played the too-cool-for-you-older-than-I-actually-am routine or not, she was still a 14 year old doing things LBR's only dreamed of.

"Yea, that old thing." Derrick said with a grin, pressing his lips against her cheek one last time before swinging his legs over his bed and standing up.

"Where are you going?" She asked, slightly pouting.

"I'm going to go and make us breakfast." He replied, throwing a shirt on carelessly and messing up his hair in such a way that it looked like he put it in place.

"What's on the menu?" She yelled after him, sitting upright and adjusting her hair.

"Frosted Flakes." He yelled back, and a smile rested on Massie's face.

Frosted Flakes were her favorite. Her favorite before she discovered calories that is.

**Who: **Dylan && Her Family

**What: **House Hunting

**Where: **Somewhere In Beverly Hills

**When: **10:01

"I call this room!" Dylan announced with a smile as she entered the spacious room that was larger than Alicia's and hers put together. She loved it. Plus, this one had two closets and a full bathroom, complete with soaking tub.

She could see it now. Plum walls, dark wood furniture, with gold accents. It could potentially be perfect. If only her mother wasn't griping over the lack of built in sauna….she could be **such **a diva sometime. Dylan figured it was her international stardom getting to her head for the past 10 years of Dylan's Life. She continued to examine the expansive room, her black L.A.M.B. heels clicking against the light wood floor.

"Don't you just luh-v it?" Kerri asked as she entered, looking amazing in her light blue ruffle shirt, navy blue TopShop skirt with heart-shaped pockets, a brown braided Cole Haan belt, brown Diane Von Furtsenburg heels, and a white Lanvin tote.

"I so do." Dylan replied with a grin, walking over to her sister and throwing her arm around her shoulder. She'd attempted to try a day of sexiness, wearing a dark blue tiered Lanvin top, dark wash D&G skinny jeans, and a navy blue Chanel 2.55. Any boy at BOCD would be drooling over her, not Jenna, or Massie or even Claire. Her.

"Did you see the pool?" She asked, pushing her turquoise Ray Ban wayfarers into her red hair.

"Yes, its gorgeous." Madeline answered as she strolled in, the New York scent still lingering on her skin. She wore a white Splendid v-neck shirt that gave everyone a sneak peek at her full 34C's, Acne dark wash skinny jeans, and black Brian Atwood pumps. It was obvious where her heart still belonged. "Good job at this sexy thing you're trying to pull of Dyl."

"You know, I try." She replied with a grin, doing a little turn to show off her outfit.

"Well I like this one." Kerri said, dragging them off topic.

"So do I." Madeline agreed, pulling her EnV2 out of her bag. "I'm calling Mom and telling her this is the one. We're in love."

**Who: **Alicia && Josh

**What: **Chillin'

**Where: **Westchester Mall

**When: **12:34

"Thanks for coming with me on this baby shower run." Alicia said with a grin, turning to the Spanish boy next to her.

"No problem, it's not like I could be playing Halo 2 or anything." He said with a grin, following her as they went into Pottery Barn kids, a far cry from PB Teen, her stomping grounds. She was buying cribs and changing tables that were supposedly from Len. However, a couple thousand dollars, and empty promises later, here Alicia was, gorgeous boy at her side and espresso in her manicured hand.

"Want to help with picking out the cribs?" She asked, walking around the store and mildly showing interest in various items.

"I'm here aren't I?" He joked playfully, throwing his arm around her blue cardigan clad shoulder.

"That's true." She replied, stopping at a honey colored crib that was suitable for a boy or a girl, with bedding that could change the gender at a moment's notice. 'Check' she decided mentally, pulling out the all-famous Chanel planner out of her quilted black Chanel 'Ligne Cambon' bucket bag that matched the planner to a 'T'. Alicia jotted down the product name and serial number, knowing this was only the beginning.

"I know you can't wait until we have our own little tykes running around." Josh commented with a half smile while Alicia checked out the matching changing table.

"Our what?" Alicia asked, stopping short in her purple Christian Louboutin pump tracks.

"Kids, I mean I've always wanted some." He replied wistfully, running a hand over a soft bath towel.

"With me?" She asked incredulously, attempting to mask her surprise.

"I think so." Josh said, now reconsidering his words because of her reaction. She always thought too much.

"Anyways…" She started, moving in the direction of the bedding. "What have you been up to since soccer season's been over?"

"Club soccer." He replied with a chuckle, pulling his hand through his hair.

"Oh okay." Alicia said semi-awkwardly, playing with the belt loop of her denim Boy Band of Outsider shorts.

They walked in silence for a bit, Alicia dealing with the salespeople while Josh faded into the background, letting her take control. And she was a magnificent thing in action. She dealt with people with the eloquence of a high powered business woman. To the point, and always polite.

"You're good at that." He commented as they exited Pottery Barn Kids.

"What shopping? It's a natural talent." She said with a grin, fixing her Miu Miu headband.

"Not just that…speaking in general. You should be a news anchor."

"I've always wanted to. That's why I do the news at school. It's a building block." Alicia replied with a flip of her hair, sending the scent of her Ralph Lauren Romance perfume Josh's way. She smelled intoxicating and it pained him to know that he couldn't have the Latina with her sexy curves and nice smelling hair. He knew he would eventually get there; he'd just have to wait.

"So, did you hear that Strawberry's dying her hair black so that we'll call her by her real name?" Josh asked, knowing she would open up as soon as gossip was presented to the table.

"Ehmagawd I know! She called me the other day asking me about what color to get." Alicia said as if Strawberry was pathetic, knowing just last year she'd recruited her as a replacement Dylan in her makeshift clique. It was as if last year had been completely forgotten and no one even cared to remember.

**Who: **Claire, Layne, Harris && Cam

**What: **Playin Around

**Where: **Playground

**When: **2:32

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to the park, I would've gotten dressed for the occasion." Claire whined as she attempted to pull down her tweed DKNY mini skirt that was completely inappropriate for the slide she was attempting to maneuver.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Cam replied, putting his hands on her knees when she got to the bottom. She looked over at Layne who looked prepared, wearing light wash Sass & Bide shorts, a floral TopShop crop top, dark red Dr. Martens and a black fedora. Claire was completely blindsided, her orange McQ by Alexander McQueen shirt with an attached scarf riding up on her stomach and exposing her stomach to the world.

"Well, I look ridiculous Cameron." She seethed, playing with her spiral curl. "But, it is sweet that you wanted to surprise me." Claire finished with a smile, pulling it together.

"I like that skirt by the way…I can see those little white panties from here." Cam groaned, his hand moving from her knee and creeping up her thigh. His hand continued to migrate, stopping right at her underwear, the urge to pull her underwear to the side uncontrollable.

Claire inhaled sharply, curling her pink painted toes inside of her quilted black Chanel flats. "Damn."

"I love that it barely covers anything." He whispered huskily, his hand moving her white panties to the side and stroking her softly.

"Fuck Cam." She cried softly, feeling awkward that he was touching her while they were in the park. It was a public place, with children and everything. "Stop. Not here. But get me somewhere else, and I'm all yours."

**Who: **Allison && Kristen

**What: **Lunch

**Where: **NYC

**When: **3:02

"This is such a late lunch." Allison commented with a smile, pressing her lips to her sparkling water and taking a sip.

"I know! So what's the occasion, it sounded urgent." Kristen asked, setting her patent leather pink Louis Vuitton purse on the ground.

"It's about Zach." She replied, a depressed tone lacing her voice.

"What about him?" Kristen asked tapping her metallic Tory Burch flats against the thinly carpeted floor.

"He's been getting chummy with that Jenna girl from the Slutty Committee." She sneered, looking as if she channeled Madonna in her black leather Laurie & Eve bustier, white LnA lace tank top, black Hussein Chalayan skinny jeans and red Brian Atwood pumps. If you weren't up on the newest fashion designers and their designs, there was no way Allison's choice of brands could be comprehended.

"Well Allie, you can't get mad if he's moving on." She insisted, popping a piece of chicken in her mouth.

"I can, and I will. He's mine, not theirs." She maintained, tapping her black satin nails on the table.

"You can't own people." Kristen insisted, knowing all to well what happened when she attempted to 'own' Kemp. He'd pulled away and rebelled, leaving her in a mess of emotions. Tapping her 'Flirty Fuchsia' nails against the white table cloth she sighed, the memories flooding in.

"Well, you can sure as hell try. I never imagined us breaking up, especially so soon considering we had been going fine." Allison said with a shrug, playing with the tips of her hair.

"But think about it this way, its better that you're single going to boarding school in the first place, maybe you'll marry some renewable energy tycoon's kid and live happily ever after in upstate New York." Kristen replied, attempting to give her best friend hope and not have her sulk while they enjoyed this expensive lunch.

"That's true, plus you never know what kind of lax hotties we'll scrounge up." She said optimistically, continuing to twirl her hair.

"Exactly, now let's go shopping."

**Who: **Jenna && Zach

**What: **2nd Date-Watching Stars

**Where: **Rooftop, New York, New York

**When: **9:02

"Do you see this?" Jenna asked, her eyes combing the sky with the naïveté of a young child.

"Yea, I do." Zach replied, leaning over to innocently grab her hand in his.

Even though the pool chairs were slightly uncomfortable, and the noises of the street were deafening, there was no place she'd rather be. "I like it up here, with you." She said with a grin, playing with the tips of her strapless floral dress, tiered ruffles adorning the bust.

"I like it here with you too." He said, smiling back at her. "C'mere, we can share a chair." He insisted, breaking into a smile as she settled into his lap without question. Her Juicy Couture sandal clad feet dangled above the concrete of the roof, the smile on her face permanent.

They fit. They got each other's jokes; they understood each other's moods. Perfection, or at least something close to it. "Do you come up here a lot?" She asked, pressing her cheek against his.

"Nope, hardly ever, but it seemed perfect for us."

Us? She thought in her mind, her mind screaming while attempting to piece together his words. She wished she could pull out her BlackBerry and rely all of her concerns to Massie. There was a Zach and her? Zenna, Jach or whatever clever nickname her best friends would think of when talking about them. However, he could just be saying us in the way that everyone says us, she rationalized internally not knowing how to feel.

"Are we an us?" She asked after realizing she'd been silent for a while now.

"Like boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked, attempting to clarify the situation. "We could be." Zach continued, playing with a piece of her hair.

"I would really like that." Jenna replied softly, nuzzling into his neck, slightly scratched by the stubble on his chin.

"Me too."

"So…are we?" She asked, playing with her braided headband that had been slipping off all night.

"Yeah." He whispered, as if he would break their new relationship if he said it too loud.

"We need to make it official." She said with a grin, searching for his eyes in the dim lighting. She could only barely see his chocolate eyes in the glow of the small lights on the roof, the muscles in his cheek highlighted as well.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Zach asked as he leaned in brushing his lips against her cheek without kissing her. It sent tingles down her spine and back up again.

"Well you need to kiss me." She replied with a silly smile, puckering her glossy lips.

"Look normal." He said jokingly, smiling as her lips went back to normal. "Now c'mere." He replied, pulling her face close to his so that their lips could meet. She went the rest of the way, pressing her lips against his and letting herself be swept up in to all of the emotions that came with this new relationship.

Excitement, fear and hope rolled into one. It was new, it was fresh, and it was scary, but she was ready for it.

The breeze flowed over them yet they didn't feel the cold, warmed by each other's heat. There was no letting go…at least not yet.

**A/N: **I'm keeping them coming, so get excited! Lolls. But yeah, R+R!


	84. Hey Jealousy

**8:45**

**Range Rover**

**Monday, May 15****th**

"So, I know everyone's had a busy weekend since we weren't together." Alicia started, adjusting her side-twist ponytail that had everyone itching in envy considering they hadn't thought of it first. It was so LC with a Leesh twist. "Give up the deets." She finished, reapplying some of her lemon custard lip gloss.

"Wellll…" Claire started, staring at her gray Sass & Bide 'Misfit' jeans that she took from Massie a few months ago. "I went to the playground with Cam, Layne and Harris. Cam toh-tally attempted to finger me in the park but I made him stop. There was some little girl running around so it was _beyond _awkward." After a few moments of silence she continued. "When that kid is in the mood he is _really _in the mood."

"That's a little dirty C, I can't lie." Jenna replied, her freshly flat ironed tresses contrasting nicely with the pretty blue of her tiered ruffle dress. "But I do have some news." She announced with a grin, playing with her Les Praries De Paris necklace.

"Do tell." Alicia prodded, playing with the bangles on her wrist.

"Me and Zach are officially together. Boyfriend and girlfriend." She said excitedly, wanting to squeal.

"Ohemgee, really?" Kristen asked wide-eyed, nearly dropping her Anna Sui lip gloss on the ground. She knew this would be something that wouldn't sit well with Allison. At all. It was bad enough when the two were just hooking up. But they were about to make it a lot more complicated.

"Yes really. We changed our facebook relationship status's last night." She replied happily, playing with the braided headband that she'd taken to wearing.

"Oh god." Kristen groaned, dropping her lipgloss into her black Chanel tote. She would be getting a text in about three seconds. Her new Palm Pixi hummed to life, vibrating inside her bag. Right on time. She pulled it from her bag, reading the screen.

**1 New Message: Allison**

"What The Fuck?"

It read, Kristen cringing in worry. She knew how angry Allison was and it would only take a few hours for her wrath to be unleashed, plus she and Zach attended the same school. Lord knows how that would shape up.

"Well, what else has been going on?" Alicia asked, pulling her Sidekick out of her woven green Bottega Venetta bag, and attempting to move the conversation along.

"Well, my weekend was kind of exciting." Massie said with a perma-grin, her toes curling inside of her purple flats.

"Ooohh, spill." Alicia urged, everyone else dropping silent so that they could hear what Massie had been up to.

"I had my first sleepover with Derrick." She continued with a smile, toying with her Chanel studs as she talked about it.

"What the hell do you mean?" Claire asked, her blue eyes nearly popping out of her skull. "I thought you were in Cali with Dyl, and so did Kendra." She seethed, her eyes turning into slits.

"I was act-uah-lly with Der having the time of my life." She replied proudly, her body shivering at the thought of what they had done.

"Damn girl." Alicia congratulated, smoothing down her tropical print T-bags dress.

"No, its not damn girl." Claire replied snippily, rolling her eyes and gripping the pearls around her neck until her knuckles turned white. "You lied. To your mom, and to me."

"Oh, big effing D _Lyons_, what are you gonna do, tell on me?" She spat, crossing her arms over her floral Rebecca Taylor dress.

'Wouldn't be the first time', Claire thought angrily, not wanting to start a rift. She wasn't one to fight, but still Massie was pushing her buttons. Hard. "Maybe I will."

"You wouldn't dare." Massie challenged, her eyes turning into slits.

"Try me." She replied seriously, locking her jaw as they rolled to a stop in front of Octavian Country Day. Claire pushed the door open roughly and got out, not caring that they weren't in formation or anything like that. She couldn't believe her "best friend" would lie straight to her face. She could hear Jenna calling after her, but she was too far gone, now close to the stone steps of the school, and she didn't want anything to do with them.

"Claire!" A voice called from across the campus and her head whipped around, looking for the source of the voice. Derrick. She sighed in relief starting in his direction. He was definitely more her flavor than bitchy best friends who didn't believe in telling the truth.

**Who: **Kristen && Claire

**What: **First Period

**Where: **BOCD

**When: **9:15

'I cant believe she lied to me.' Claire speed texted to Derrick, not wanting her teacher to catch her committing a classroom crime.

'I thought you knew, I woulda told u.' He texted back after a few moments, not pacifying her anger. She tapped her red Lanvin flats against the floor angrily, not even knowing how to reply. Claire prided herself on not being a liar, and she was overcome with the urge to call Kendra right now and expose Massie. But Massie and Claire had gone through too much for her to even consider doing it for real.

That didn't mean she wouldn't threaten it.

'I'm nt mad at u. I wanted her to tell me.' Claire texted back.

'i understand c, I'll talk to her k?'

'k.'

**Who: **Massie && Derrick

**What: **Talking

**Where: **Stairwell

**When: **9:30

"So what's up with this Claire thing?" Derrick asked, arms crossed across his chest and eyes slightly tensed.

"Nothing, she's just PMS'ing because I didn't tell her that I was sleeping over yours this weekend. She thought I was in Cali." Massie replied with a shrug, pulling her purple Linea Pelle tote higher on her arm.

"But Mass you actually hurt her. She feels really left out." Derrick defended, running a hand through his hair.

"Um, excuse me, you're not defending her are you?" She asked in disbelief, feeling something close to betrayal.

"Yea, I am. What about it?" Derrick asked, wanting to roll his eyes but stopping considering he didn't want to seem effeminate in front of Massie. Especially since the 5'5 brunette was already overpowering in the first place.

"Well why are you. I'm your girlfriend, nawt her."

"Its not about that." He replied calmly, crossing his arms tighter. "She's my best friend, and I don't want her upset. Claire was the only real one when your little Pretty Committee attempted to embarrass Kemp." He shot back, knowing it was a low blow. She hated when he brought that up.

"Ugh fine." She conceded after an intense staring match, knowing she wouldn't win. It was still increasingly hard for her to accept that she wasn't the only girl in his life anymore. It hurt to say the least.

"Say sorry." He pressed, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"No." She replied adamantly, poking her lips out.

"Mass." Derrick continued adamantly, the way he said her name relaying her seriousness.

"I am." She groaned, pulling her iPhone from her bag. 'I'm sorry'. She tapped out quickly her heart pulling as she sent the text.

She loved her best friend, but she was Queen of BOCD, and she didn't need this King telling her what to do. However, the queen had a weakness; her love for the king. She was in love, and who knew who would use the fact for their own personal gain.

**Who: **Massie && Claire

**What: **On The Way Home

**Where: **Range Rover

**When: **3:10

"So we're okay now?" Massie asked, tapping her fingers against the fabric of her dress that felt silken against her skin.

"Yeah, don't worry M." Claire replied with a reassuring smile. It was a tired smile with no teeth, but it was sincere.

"Good, so you didn't tell Kendra did you?" She asked worriedly, not caring that her face was going ghost white.

"Nope, I don't think she knows." Claire replied with a shrug, pressing a finger against her temple. She had a serious headache from the days events, and the merciless air conditioner was no help.

"Another good thing. So tell me, how was the whole playground thing?" Massie inquired, her voice now even and calm.

:"It was okay, just a little bit awkward. It just didn't really work. I got snippy and he was pushy." Claire sighed. "I just don't know."

"Ohhh, someone's getting annoyed with their beau." Massie joked, playing with a piece of her tresses absentmindedly. "I really need to get to Jakkob's, my hair is atrocious." She lamented, staring at her split ends and concentrating on them as if they were an equation of some sort.

"We have time, and since the school year's nearly over, you know we don't have that much work. You want to stop over there and then head home?" Claire asked, wanting this time for them to bond. After today, it was clear that the girls needed to be closer. Before Claire was speed dial #1 in the phone of Massie's thoughts, always the first to know. Now, she was somewhere around 4, replaced by Alicia at first, then Dylan, Kristen, her and Jenna below her, but not by much.

"Sounds like a plan." Massie replied with a smile, her amber eyes lighting up.

"Isaac." Massie trilled. "Jakkob's salon."

-20 minutes later

"Hello Jakkob." Massie announced loudly with a smile, received warmly by the receptionist who was decked out in all black with a shaved blonde head. It was very…Amber Rose.

She was attacked with the smell of expensive hair products and burning hair.

"Mah-ssie!" He squealed as he emerged from the fog of blow dryers, throwing his arms around her, the usual greeting between the two. His all black attire fit him like a glove and the leather of his pants squeaked as he ushered Massie to his chair. "If ju had told me zat ju vere coming, I vouldve shut down!" He exclaimed, pushing her small shoulders into the chair. "Vhere are jour friends?"

"Well Claire is here." Massie replied serenely, her eyes shutting as his hands started massaging her scalp.

"Oh ve seat her immediately." He exclaimed, waving Claire over and then shoving her near Giselle; his glamazon assistant with legs for days.

"So vhat are ju thinking for your hair?" He asked, continuing to play with it.

"I want loose curls all around and straight bangs." Massie replied smoothly, knowing exactly what she wanted. She'd been contemplating the style for a while now. There was no length change, but it was definitely a different _look_. "Plus, could you add some golden brown highlights and redo that purple streak I got last summer…it's seriously faded."

"Ahf course." Jakkob replied, cracking his knuckles before pulling a thin comb from the convenient apron around his waist. "Lets get to work."

Massie relaxed and let her head be entrusted to him, only taken out of her reverie when her phone vibrated to life in her lap.

Holagurrl: Mass! What r you doing?

Massiekur: Jakkob's wbu?

Holagurrl: upset that you didn't bring me! My hair is dis-guh-sting!

Massiekur: It was a last min thing, don't b mad chica.

Holagurrl: im not really, but I do want to come…can I tag along?

Massiekur: of course. Always welcome!

Massie dropped her phone into her lap and attempted to relax once again, rising from her seat and moving to the hair washing area so that some other pretty blonde in black clothes could make love to her follicles with her favorite Nexxus shampoo. Settling into the chair she leaned back, her amber eyes drifting shut once again.

On the other side of the salon, Claire sat, picking a hairstyle. "I'm kind of thinking of going with a straight style, with a wave midway down." She contemplated, knowing the healthy sheen would start her summer off right.

"Sounds good." Giselle said with a tight smile that looked as if it pained her to even speak. It was probably the tight ponytail that strained the muscles of her face. "Up. Go over to Ava and she'll shampoo you." Giselle urged Claire speed walking to get into the chair next to Massie who was nearly finished.

Massie's phone buzzed once again in her lap, and she held it up to her eyes, a new im popping up on the screen.

BigRedHead: Massie Arianna Block, WTF?

Massiekur: Dyl whts wrong?

BigRedHead: Um thanks for not inviting me on your little spa day.

Massiekur: It wasn't even like that.

BigRedHead: Uh-huh, sure.

Massiekur: Well get your ass over here then and stop sulking

Massie wrote back angrily her eyes rolling. She hated when her friends PMS'd on her. Only she was allowed to do that.

BigRedHead: Kay! I'm on my way over. luvv you

Massie's eyes rolled once again. Bi-polar much?

**Who: **Allison && Zach

**What: **Yelling

**Where: **The Barker Family's Apartment: UES (Zach's House)

**When: **6:00

"Zach! What the fuck!" Allison yelled, her hands on her tiny hips, eyes blazing. For such a short individual, she was extremely lethal.

"Allie, what are you talking about?" He asked, putting his hands behind his head as he sat on the bed.

"Oh, you know who. I'm talking about that **slut **Jenna!" She shrieked, throwing her bag to the ground. "Why the **fuck **is you guys together? Huh? Tell me!" She continued strutting over to him. Her Giuseppe Zanotti python heels clacked against his dark wood, the sound familiar to his ears. It was the same sound his mom made when she entered. But this was definitely not his mother.

"Because I like her." He replied calmly, unmoving.

"Oh really? You _like _her? I thought you **loved **me. You know we've always been lose, and its fine when we hook up with other people…but being serious with this chick? Especially when you downgraded? How do you think that makes me feel? Did you ever think about that?"

"Yes, Allie, I did. I like her, we are no longer together. There should be no issue." He said with a sigh.

"Fuck you." She spat, the tears in her eyes becoming apparent.

"Why, its not like we ever really committed anyways Allie." Zach insisted, his eyes resting on her weakened body. "Jenna shows me her love in everyway possible, and that's just something you don't do."

Settling her eyes on the ground, she pretended to play the victim, knowing that what he was saying was the truth. "Well." She started, the tears in her eyes no façade. "Let's see how long this will last. Remember you're going to boarding school with _**me **_next year, not her."

**Who: **Massie && Kendra

**What: **A "Talk"

**Where: **Kitchen

**When: **8:01

"Mommmmm." Massie groaned as she plopped down at the breakfast bar, her freshly done curls sweeping her shoulders.

"Massie Arianna Block. Stop. You know how I feel about impoliteness." Kendra snapped the grey of her gathered rolled sleeve 3.1 Phillip Lim dress contrasting against the white of the granite countertop.

"I apologize. Now can we puh-lease get on with this, I have to plan my outfit for tomorrow."

Kendra rolled her eyes in annoyance. She absolutely _hated _having a teenager. She missed a two year old Massie, plump and teetering all over the place, their Lilly Pulitzer dresses matching. Now she had this rude 13 year old who's eyes permanently rolled and credit card permanently causing William headaches. "Well, we're going to talk about sex. I know it's a little awkward, but I know that you're with Derrick and he might try to pressure you into things that you may not be-"

"Mom! Gross." Massie exclaimed, her face turning up in distaste. She did not want to be having this conversation. Not now, not ever.

"It may be gross, but I know for a fact that you two haven't just held hands. I know you think you're a master at trickery, but I know about your little weekend escapade to his place." Kendra replied sternly, her eyes slightly narrowing.

Massie gulped and stared, devoid of words. "Sooo…are you mad?" She tested, tapping her nails against the counter.

"Yes. But I'm attempting to be calm about this. Dr. Motley has been advising me on how to listen and not judge. However, that doesn't stop me from disciplining you. You're grounded, for two weeks. I'm not going to make you break up with Derrick or anything, but that means no more mall trips, no FNS's, no sleepovers asides from Claire on occasion, no gallivants to the city. I am, however, allowing you to keep your electronics, which will be turned off at 10, no matter what." Kendra explained serenely, her voice never going up or down. It was just…steady, and it sort of scared her daughter.

"Okay." Massie accepted, knowing there was nothing she could change about this punishment. She wasn't happy, but it wasn't as bad as last time. Last time, there'd been opportunity for Alicia to skank all over Derrick. This time, she would see to it that nothing would change.

"That doesn't mean we aren't still talking about sex though." Kendra pressed, her shoulder length bob screaming fashionable mom over 40. Tapping her own 'Forbidden' Chanel nails against the table she sighed, the next question susceptible to breaking her heart. "Are you a virgin?"

"God mom yes." Massie replied uncomfortably, shifting in the chair.

"Good." Kendra replied, the air rushing out of her body in relief. "How far have you gone with a boy?"

"That's private!" Massie defended, not able to believe she was asking her these questions.

"Yes, but as your mother, I reserve the right to ask questions." Kendra replied adamantly, the small hairs on her neck standing slightly on end.

"If you insist…" She replied, her voice wavering as she struggled to get the words out. "Uh, well, I've been fingered," She started, gazing Kendra's reaction.

Kendra's face expressed no emotion, not even a hint of a faint grimace. She'd attempted to keep her composure, and so far, Massie couldn't get a read from her.

"And I've given a hand job." She replied, knowing her mother was shocked when her eyes went from neutral to shocked, the amber in them becoming instantly more vibrant.

"That's it." Massie lied through her teeth, a smile plastered to her face the entire time.

**A.N: **heyyyyy.! Okay, so new chappy. Not filler, but no M stuff. **Do you guys want more?** I'll make a poll on my page and you can decide. There's more coming up for sure though…it's just not Def A 10 without it. Okayyy, Sooo reviews …**derringtonhot**: next chappy, next chappyyy. It'll be at the beginning. Promise! ** ChocoPrep: **I didn't think of that songggg, but yes! It makes sense! Lls. And YES layne && harris r together, only cus I thought of it and the idea made me happy. Hahaa. Like or no? and I knowww, in the boy talking circle next chappy, the josh loving leesh thing will be talked about from his point of view. **ChocolateSkittles: **well, I love massington and it would kill me to break them up forever, but everyone must admit that clairington is quite interesting. Maybe when they get to high school I'll play around with it, because we all know that nothing lasts forever, **especially **in high school. But idk yet. Dylan. YES! Haha. That's my whole reason for sending her there. I'll write from her point of view every few chapters or so as a check in. I've planned some good and not-so-good things to happen to her, and when she comes back from Cali…the fire in her hair will be on! But she'll be gone for a year or so. And btw, I like Zenna too so yeahhh! R+R! ILY Guyss.


	85. I Can't Help Myself

**12:03**

**Lunch**

**Tuesday, May 16****th**

"Why aren't we with the girls?" Kemp asked, running a hand through his dark hair.

"Because, they're having some planning thing that they don't want us to be involved with." Derrick replied with a shrug, his eyes sweeping the expanse of the cafeteria.

"Makes sense. So, Derrick, we all heard about your little "sleepover" with Massie." Kemp started with a sinister grin his dark eyes narrowed on him.

"Yea, we had a sleepover, so what?" He replied noncommittally, knowing it had been one of the best weekends of his life. Asides from all the physical things they'd done, he'd really gotten to know Massie on a different level, past all the shows she put on and the things she said to make herself sound cool or superior. The vulnerability was…nice.

"We want to know what happened." Cam insisted, popping a few fries in his mouth.

"Fine. Fine." He conceded, knowing they wouldn't go and tell everyone about what they'd discussed. Still, he needed to take precautions. "If you guys tell anyone I will personally see to it that you don't have a dick." He threatened, completely serious. Massie would crucify him if she found out that he'd been airing out their dirty laundry.

"I ate her out, and we made out, a lot. Plus she gave me the usual handjob or whatever." He said as if it was a normal occurrence, even though it really wasn't.

"Dayummmm." Chris replied, shaking his head. "So how is that Massie pussy?"

"Sweeter than candy and wetter than a water park." He replied with a cocky smile, his eyes glinting as he thought about it. He didn't really like going down all that much, but he didn't mind, and her face was priceless.

She always bit her lips, he noticed, attempting to stifle a moan or purely because she thought that's what you were supposed to do. She also gripped the sheets as if she was never going to let go, her knuckles turning white. And then there was the hip bucking. His weakness that almost always nearly drove him over the edge. She would roll them in the most seductive way and it made him hard just thinking about it. He found all of it to be incredibly sexy.

"Shit, man, you got it good." Cam commented, sucking down some more soda.

"Yea, but Chris you got a new chick every like…week." Josh reminded, knowing he was starved for affection. He was riding the alone train. Alicia couldn't help him out or anything, so he's resorted to self…pleasure if you will.

"That's true." Thinking about his newest squeeze Jami Broadwell. She was amazingly hot with herslate grey eyes and gorgeous wavy, waist length, golden hair. Not to mention, a petite body that matched her 5'5 height. He'd been considering hitting it for the past couple of days, but he was working up to it. If he tried now, she just might flip out on him. And he didn't want that.

"What about you Jake, you're so quiet." Kemp remarked smartly, staring at him from under his thick eyelashes. Kemp was the resident 'bad boy' of the soccer crew, and the nosiest by far. The only one who could rival him in levels of being gossipy was Josh, and even he, paled in comparison when it came to digging into the private lives of the people around him.

"Nothing's going on." Jake replied shyly, his platinum blonde hair caressing the tips of his eyelashes.

"I refuse to believe that that the feistiest thing about that redhead is her hair." Chris commented with a half smirk, remembering the times he used to be head over heels in like with her.

"Hate to break it to you Plovert, but it is true. She's no page three girl, that's for sure."

"What in the world is a page three girl?" Derrick asked, imitating Jake's accent.

"It's an expression in Britain. The page three girls are topless girls in this newspaper called The Sun." Jake explained while simultaneously scooping yogurt into his mouth.

"I want it, they hot?"

"Oh yes." Jake replied thinking about the copies under his bed.

"But back to Dylan, you still haven't done anything else but make out yet?" Chris asked, seemingly intent on the subject. Everyone could tell in the way his eyes focused on Jake, eager for the answer.

"Nope. She tenses up and I just stop."

"Cute, but we want raunchy shit." Kemp retorted, the obvious ringleader of this conversation. Then again, he always was.

"Well what's up with your raunchy shit?" Derrick asked, throwing the question back at him.

"Oh you know, you know, Robin is a _goddess_ in bed. Honestly, she does stuff…like damn. There's this one thing that she does when she's blowing me…its just…damn." Kemp reflected, his eyes lolling back as he thought about it. It was even more exciting considering she was coming over tonight.

"Whooh! She's really taking care of you." Derrick replied, slapping hands with Kemp and nodding. Everyone around him just grinned, happy for their friend. They all knew Robin was one of the sexiest girls at BOCD, with her swinging hips and big boobs. Unbelievably sexy.

**Who: **The PC

**What: **Picking Dresses

**Where: **iPad

**When: **3:41

"Are we going all white?" Alicia asked as she milled through the racks that Jacqueline had brought in.

"For graduation day, yes, but I don't think we should for the party itself." Massie replied, throwing her hair over her shoulder and looking through the dresses.

"I agree." Dylan replied as she entered the room, a plate of bagels, fruit and smoothies.

"You don't even know what you just agreed to, we could've been deciding to kidnap you." Jenna replied, kicking of her brown Antik Batik 'Squaw' sandals.

"I doubted that, so I agreed." Dylan responded with a shrug, setting down the tray and retying her grey Burberry Prorsum scarf.

"So, are we going all dresses for this party?" Claire asked as she picked up a bagel, dusting crumbs from her silk jeweled Balmain tank top.

"Of course C, what kind of question is that?" Jenna asked with a grin, pulling her hair to one side.

"What do you think of this?" Massie asked, holding up a white strapless Armani Exchange dress with petals all over it.

"Tres adorbs, try it on!" Alicia coerced, still looking for her perfect match. She found it in a jeweled Karen Millen number with sharp geometric lines. It was gorgeous and it was calling her name like a siren singing to a forlorn sailor.

"I like this one!" Claire exclaimed as she got her hands on a white rosette shift dress, the label reading Carven. She'd never heard of them, but from the fabric, she knew it was expensive.

"What do I look like?" Massie asked, emerging from her dressing room and looking stunning.

"Gorgeous of course." Jenna complimented, pulling a white Alice + Olivia dress with a silver bust. It was definitely her style and seemed to distinguish her from the sea of white that engulfed her friends.

"Have you decided on anything yet?" Alicia asked Dylan, already decided on her graduation dress.

"Nope, but I like this 3.1 Phillip Lim shift dress with lace all-over it. Its very…sexy." She commented, knowing she would buy it for the sex appeal. She was now obsessed with appearing to being sexy. From cutting her hair to be perfectly in line with her breasts, to buying every v-neck shirt in every color imaginable. She was beginning to see a change, but she knew that California would just take it an extra step.

"Is everyone done?" Jacqueline asked coming into the room in a flurry of floral skirt, striped cotton tank and beige colored Burberry cardigan.

"We've got the graduation dresses down but not the party dresses." Kristen answered, only clad in her brown La Perla underwear set.

"Oooh, I'll take care of that!" Jacqueline said excitedly, shooing the girls away. "Let me pick and you guys just sit and try on things."

-25 minutes later

"Okay, for Massie, I have two choices, this black Acne frill dress," She held up the dress in a proud fashion, as if she'd made it herself. "And the other one is this blush pink Camilla and Marc dress. I personally think the black one would be amazing on you."

"I totally ah-gree." Massie commented excitedly, already thinking of what she would wear with it. Gold shoes maybe, chandelier earrings? She sat and pondered while Kristen got her choices.

"For you Krissie, I picked out this black zip front Cythnia Steffe dress and black and ivory body con tunic. It's a little short, but I like it." Jacqueline explained.

"The Cynthia Steffe one is calling my name. Seriously." Kristen said with a grin holding it gingerly against her body.

"Well, Dylan, I'm obsessed with your hair, so I wanted you to really pop." Jacqueline said, her eyes widening as she said pop. "What do you think about this pink tulip dress or this black bustier dress with white ruffles that follow the empire?"

"The ruffle one is gorgeous." She said grabbing it and setting it next to her.

"Alicia, Ms. Firecracker, I wanted something that would just compliment your tan skin so I picked this red corseted dress with horizontal ruffles. The belt is built in and just cinches the waist beautifully."

"Ehmagawd I love it!" Alicia exclaimed, grabbing at it excitedly. She felt quietly superior, only because so far, she was the only one not wearing black. She would stand out amongst her counterpart, forcing everyone's eyes onto her.

"Bet you do." Massie mumbled, knowing she would pop because of the color. But she wouldn't bitch, only because she didn't want to seem jealous.

"For you Claire, I have this pink rose colored dress that's body hugging and has this amazing strapless neckline."

"I like it." Claire said with a smile, never one to get excited over very many items of clothing.

"Jenna, last but not least, these two options of this caramel colored giraffe print Milly dress with this bandeau bust and nude sleeveless dress with a draped skirt by Alice + Olivia."

"I'm really feeling that Alice + Olivia one." Jenna commented, pulling her light wash shorts over her hips.

"Same." Jacqueline said with a smile, handing Massie her pleated Burberry skirt that was draped haphazardly over the racks.

"Well," Massie said, standing up and pulling her navy Ralph Lauren blazer over her bow embellished Paul & Joe shirt. "You guys have to leave. I'm lucky mom even let me have you guys over. She said I have to have you guys out by 4:45 so, yea." She concluded weakly opening her door to let everyone but Claire out. It was depressing, this whole grounding thing, only because she couldn't even leave the 5-acre property except to go walk Bean. It. Sucked. Ass.

"Claire, are you going to stay with me?" Massie asked, hoping she would.

"For a little while but then I have to go with Todd to the sports store to get him a new lacrosse stick." She replied in a bored tone, kicking off her satin Lanvin ballerina flats and pulling her legs up to her body and onto the bed.

"I wish I could go, but Kendra's holing me up in this house." Massie said with a groan, laying back and letting her hair fan out onto the bed.

"At least it wasn't like last time." Claire replied, pulling her denim Seven shorts higher on her hips.

"Nothing could compare to last time."

**Who: **Robin + Kemp

**What: **"Chilling"

**Where: **Kemp's House

**When: **5:00

"Hey baby." Robin sing-songed as she entered the Hurley household, wearing an outfit Kemp was just itching to take off. She wore olive green Burberry short shorts, a black tank top, and black Fendi thong sandals. Those short shorts made her chocolate legs look miles long and he itched to be on the inside of those shorts.

And he would be.

"Hey babe." He replied with a grin, greeting her at the door and sweeping her into his arms. Kemp loved the way her body fit into hers and when he got his hands on it…damn.

He pressed her lips against hers, his arm tightening around her waist. She moaned softly as her breasts scratched against the fabric of his clothes. His tongue parted her lips and he requested entry which was readily granted. They engaged in their complicated dance of tongues tasting each other and holding on for dear life. He didn't want to let go of her, at least not how.

Kemp's eyes were closed, but it only made everything else better. He could _feel _every inch of her body pressed firmly against his, he could _smell _the intoxicating smell of her signature Marc Jacobs 'Daisy' perfume, he could _taste _the spearmint of her gum and lastly he could _hear _her guttural moans when he touched one of her spots. It drove him wild.

"Can we take this upstairs?" She whispered, breaking away for a moment and biting her lip.

"Yeah, no one's gonna be home for about two hours." He replied, the look in his eye relating just how much he wanted her.

The two rushed up the stairs, as if candy awaited them in Kemp's room when it was really just each other and a comfortable bed. When they were together, it wasn't awkward. It was just right.

They reached his room in record time, sprinting as if they were running an Olympic race. And they would've won too.

She lurched towards his bed, knowing exactly where everything was. She lay down on the bed that she almost knew as well as her own and waited for him to come over to her and ravish her.

Taking a few steps he stood over her, like a predator about to devour his prey. The look in his eyes was primal to say the least and he took a few moments to soak in the view of her body.

"Damn." He whispered to himself as he stared at her, getting onto her bed and straddling her body. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips against hers softly, loving her taste. He wanted to savor her slowly and taste every inch of her body. He released her to move his hands under her shirt, feeling her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

Kemp wanted that bra off. Now.

He fumbled slightly, smiling as Robin arched to assist him.

"Kemp, please." She moaned, pulling him down onto her, his weight not bothering her.

He didn't respond, instead he just pulled her shirt over her head, and started on her round breasts, taking a dark nipple into his mouth and sucking onto it until she grabbed for his hair and pulled, the waves of pleasure coursing through her body electric. This caused him to bite down slightly, making her groan in delight.

"Kemp fuck." She breathed, gasping as his tongue migrated from her breasts downward to her bellybutton. He continued his wet trail downwards, unbuttoning her shorts as quick as possible, His teeth nipped at the skin of her abdomen and looking up into her eyes which he could barely see. Her eyes were lidded as her chest heaved up and down, expectant.

Kemp continued to move down, pulling her underwear down and kissing the top of his favorite organ. His lips traveled down, kissing her lips and parting them with his tongue. He licked her clit, causing her to scream his name, and he did it once more knowing it would send it over the edge.

"Come here." She whispered in a strained way, pulling him back up towards her so she could do what she knew to be her specialty. Sitting up on her haunches, she was truly a sight to behold. Naked and dripping, she was gorgeous.

He did as he was told, laying back and undoing the button of his jeans, exposing his boxers.

She did the rest, pulling the boxers down and exposing his erection. Her hands immediately started on it, making circular motions with her hands and causing him to groan in pleasure. Her mouth latched onto it next, taking special care to lick the tip and forcing it down her throat until she nearly choked on it. Yet, she never did.

Kemp could feel himself getting close so he pulled her head up from his member, looking into her eyes and grinning, she knew what was next.

Robin put her head against the pillows and got under the covers, this always being the most vulnerable time for her. She was wild, and a bit of a freak, but this was always when she became sort of fragile.

Kemp slid under the covers next to her, pulling her close to him. He knew how she was before they would do the dirty deed, eerily quiet and calm. Almost as if she was waiting for something bad to happen. So he would just hold her for a little while, the two spooning just for comfort.

He moved on top of her after a few minutes, his ministrations leading up to a push up position. "You ready?" he asked, nuzzling into her neck.

"Yeah." She breathed, looking up at the ceiling and waiting for him to go in.

Kemp guided himself into her, the shock of pleasure that she felt marked with a moan. She continued to look at the ceiling and bite her lip, loving the feeling. She made eye contact with him and grinned, knowing they wouldn't kiss because of what they'd just done before that.

He pushed into her again, groaning as he did so. She was always so tight, even though they'd been together so many times before that. "Damn Ro." He commented as he pulled back out, pushing in once more. For some reason, she always made it seem like it was their first time when they did it. Unless they were going for rounds that is.

"Fuck Kemp." She groaned, her eyes shutting as she arched into him, rocking in unison.

He continued to thrust into her, not going too hard or fast so he could make it last longer than usual. However, it didn't help his situation much. Kemp was still ready to come after a few strokes.

"Oh FUCK!" Robin screamed, Kemp knowing she was extremely close. Kemp reached in between them and flicked her clit, sending her over the edge. Her center clenched around him involuntarily, sort of pushing him out as it pulsated.

But he wasn't going anywhere. He continued to thrust until he was finished, Robin just laying there until he was done.

Spilling into her, he sighed, the completion the ultimate goal. He pulled out after a few moments, pulling her to him after he was finished.

"That was good." She sighed as her eyes drifted closed, leaning into his chest.

"It was. Round 2?" He asked with a devious grin, knowing he needed a few more minutes to get ready again.

"Soon soon." She replied with a smile, not moving from her position. He was, comfortable, and his body heat just wrapped her in an even warmer blanket than the one covering them at the moment.

"Alright." He replied thoughtfully, not minding that they were just lying there together. Just holding each other.

"Kemp?" Robin started a small bit of worry in her voice.

"Yea?" He replied, sensing it.

"Don't you think we should start using protection? I started my period last month, and the last thing we want are little caramel babies running around when we start freshman year."

"That's true. Can't you go on the pill or something?"

"I mean, I can try, but still, for the time being..." Looking up into his eyes seductively she smiled. "Unless you want us to sto-"

"No, no." He replied with a grin pulling her ass onto his member that was now hard. "Round 2?" Kemp asked with a wicked smile, knowing she couldn't resist.

"Yes sir. But get a condom first."

**Who:** Claire, Derrick, Todd && Normandy

**What: **LAX stick shopping

**Where: **Sporting Goods Store

**When: **6:45

"Do I look like a LAX girl?" Claire asked with a giggle, holding a bright pink stick against her blush pink Stella McCartney scallop top.

"Of course C." Derrick replied with a grin, her brilliant blue eyes shielded by pink goggles. "But we're here for your brother not you." He reminded, leaning against a sturdy support and gazing at her.

"I know, I know." She replied, not wanting to take off her outfit. "I just can't help that I'm a little attached to it.

"Well then." He replied with a skeptical look, advancing on her pulling the goggles over her eyes and off of her head. Their proximity was dangerous to say the least, but they pretended not to feel the small bits of current that coursed to them when they got this close.

So close that they could taste each other's breath.

"Stop." She whispered as he attempted to free them from her head completely, not changing the distance between them.

"Nope." He replied, leaning even closer to pry them away from her.

"Ahem." A voice said out of nowhere, pulling the friends apart. There stood Normandy, eyebrow cocked and a wry smile on her face. "Claire, can you come with me to the bathroom?" She asked, looking at her as if she had no choice but to obey.

"Sure." She replied, releasing a deep breath as she walked away from him.

"What's going on with you and him?" Normandy asked as they entered the clean red and white bathroom, smoothing down her pink lace top and grey shorts.

"Nothing, we're just friends." Claire insisted, smoothing down her hair that she'd washed with an apricot and cream shampoo. It was delectable.

"I saw sparks when he was taking off those goggles." She replied skeptically, playing with her blonde tresses.

"Whatever, I'm totally in love with Cam." Claire replied, sort of attempting to convince herself. "I plan on having his kids, not Derrick's. Me and Derrick are non-existant, non-existant and what else?"

"Non-existant." Normandy finished, looking Claire in the eyes. Normandy knew what was coming out of her mouth, but that didn't mean she believed what she was saying.

**A.N: **heyyyy. I'm writing this as I'm super tired at 1:48 in the morning but that's how dedicated I am! I love you guys.! So yeah. This is M for you guys alright. Enjoy. I've been getting a lot of Clairington shoutouts, so I'm half-listening and giving them little awkward moments like this. What do you guys think? So yeahh. R+R! ILYY! Also! Visit definitelya10 . blogspot . com (no spaces),, it has all the characters and stuff so you guys don't have to keep clicking links. i spent a lot of time on it so go look! :)


	86. Fireworks

**8:25**

**Range Rover**

**Wednesday, May 17th**

"You look ah-mazing." Claire commented as Alicia entered the range, clad in a loose caramel blouse, leather Lover 'Angel' shorts, black Christian Louboutin flower pumps and a black Chanel 'Westminister Pearl' bag. It was so...classically her.

"Thanks pretty, you don't look to bad yourself." She replied, referring to Claire's ensemble of a white Alexander Wang pocket tee, light wash True Religion skinny jeans, suede tan Brian Atwood pumps and a white Balenciaga motorcycle bag.

"Gracias. So Mass, what's on the agenda for today?" Claire asked, licking the whip cream off of her Starbucks drink.

"Nothing major, just some hanging out with the boys I guess. Now that we're all sorted out, we can relax for the first time in like forever." Smoothing down her bright blue Temperly London dress down she continued. "Since I'm grounded, we can't do much anyways." Massie reminded painfully, readjusting the Carerra aviators that sat in her hair.

"That's true." Alicia replied, her eyes slightly squinting in thought.

"Don't get that look Alicia Maya Rivera. If you do it again you're out, forever." Massie warned her voice turning icy.

"I know Mass I won't its just, we've been invited to Ralph Lauren's show and I wanted the PC to go."

"Well, I guess they'll go without me." Massie replied in a tight voice hating her mother at the moment. She really loved fashion shows.

"If you don't want us t-" Alicia started, abruptly cut of by Massie.

"No. Go. I insist." Massie pressured, going silent as they pulled up to Dylan's house, the fiery redhead clad in a silver Aka mini, black racerback James Perse tank, a red Ralph Lauren cardigan and Kurt Geiger pumps.

"Hot Dyl, but that's my cardi and you know it." Alicia spat playfully, knowing her clothing from a mile away.

"It sure is. So when are fave little twinnies gonna be here?" She asked picking up her crossbody bag from the floor.

"Soon I think. Mami said that she wants them out pronto so she might induce...but we don't know yet. Plus twins rarely ever carry to full-term." Alicia informed, now a pro at the baby thing.

'I could be a mother', she thought privately, all the classes and such feeling like preparation.

"Yay! I can't wait." Dylan expressed happily, her childish and bubbly nature shining through her new "sexy" demeanor.

"Hey." Jenna said as she climbed in next to Alicia, clad in a oversized gray pullover, ripped Acne cuffed jeans, and black YSL booties.

"Holaa." Alicia trilled, pulling out her planner out of habit.

The next stop, naturally, was Kristen's and it was the final destination before BOCD. Next year there would be two less girls to pick up and that just made the car that much more empty. Even though they were still physically in Westchester, it was evident that they weren't completely heartbroken as far as leaving went. Dylan was leaving to reinvent and the prosepct clearly excited her. Kristen, on the other hand would be with Allison, and everyone knew the two were two peas in a pod.

They were leaving Westchester behind. The real questions was, is it for good?

**Who: Kristen && Jacques**

**What: Making Out**

**Where: Outside**

**When: 3:06**

"Mmmm." Kris vocalized as Jacques tongue entered her mouth, his arms secured around her waist.

"Damn sweetheart, you taste good." Jacques said with a grin, cupping her face in both hands and pressing his lips against hers once again.

"Mhm." She replied breathily, tackling his mouth once again.

His arms pulled her closer to him, one hand freeing itself from her waist to cup a cheek under her barely there floral Rebecca Taylor skirt. His hands migrated forward, her opening within finger's sight.

"Damn." She groaned under him grinding her hips against his, stirring his already awake member.

"Want more?" He asked, pressing his palm upward and grabbing her through her lacy Cosabella thong.

"Yes." She pleaded, hungrily tasting his tongue and lips. Her leg swung around his hip and he hoisted her up, her legs now encasing her waist.

Jacques pressed her firmly against the brick of the school's outer wall, making sure she couldn't move.

His hand moved to the front, pulling her thong to the side and encircling her clit with his moistened finger.

"Fuck." She groaned into his neck, biting him in attempts to stifle her moans.

"Kris." He moaned, knowing she'd hit his spot.

She continued in her ministrations, licking and sucking the spot so that her voice wouldn't be heard by people milling out of school from their after school activities.

"Kris, you are so...fuck." He ended, drilling a finger inside her as she bit down for the second time. "Sweetheart, you know I refuse to do you in public but I might have to start making exceptions."

**Who: Claire **

**What: Homework**

**Where: Her Room**

**When: 5:05**

"Ugh." Claire exhaled as she rolled onto her stomach, Romeo + Juliet in front of her eyes and Etta James in her ears. She really didn't want to be writing this book report, but she was thanking her lucky stars it was the last one for the year. Book summaries. The most hated task according to all attending BOCD and they had reason. It was a tedious task that required a discerning eye and time. Two things Claire didn't want to exercise.

Sitting up after a few more pages she closed the book and opened her MacBook, a bad habit of hers. Typing in her password, orlandonomore, her laptop sprung to life, Facebook the first window in view. She trolled around for a few minutes, attempting to do anything that wasn't school related.

A knock at her door shocked her into action and she closed her computer immediately, for fear it was her mother or father. Grabbing her book she attempted to look innocent, picking up a highlighter for added believability.

"Come in." She yelled, playing with the tips of her hair.

"You look flushed." Derrick commented with a smile, Claire jumping up to throw her arms around his neck.

"I'm not." She replied, pulling down her Splendid camisole.

"Sure, were you playing with yourself Ms. Claire?" He asked, releasing herself from his hold.

"God no." She replied, smacking his arm. He could be so embarrassing some days. But Claire still loved him for it.

"Ya sure?" He asked jokingly, plopping down on the computer chair in her cramped room.

"Yes I'm sure." She replied, narrowing her eyes and sitting on her bed.

"So C, what's up with Mass? We were texting yesterday and after like 10 she stopped replying." He lamented, idly picking up things and examining them.

"She's grounded." She replied as if he should know.

"Oh, well that explains it. I thought she was mad or something." He said, the relief evident in his voice.

"Nope. So have you seen Cam?" She asked, pressing her hands against her temple.

"Yea, we all did, today at school." He reminded, his eyes narrowing at her.

"I know but I mean after that. I miss him." She admitted with a pout, sighing.

"Aww, that's so adorable I want to puke." Derrick responded dramatically.

"Shut up." Claire replied playfully, throwing a pillow at his head and barely missing it by a few centimeters. "Damn." She cursed, folding her legs into a pretzel.

"You should stop. Remember what happened last time..." He trailed off, his trademark grin affixing itself on his face.

"Yeah, I do. I kicked your ass don't you remember?"

"Not at all Mrs. Fisher."

"Well you should Mr. Block."

**Who: **Dylan && Jake

**What: **Kissing

**Where: **Dylan's Room

**When: **6:10

"You taste smashing love." Jake commented as he kissed Dylan's lips once more, her cinnamon Dolce latte still prevalent on her breath.

"Why thank you." She replied with a smile, pressing her lips against his again.

This was their usual routine. Kiss, watch movie, kiss some more. But it was never really...intense. They would always get to a certain point, and then stop. It was as if they'd hit a plateau and they were just to comfortable to move away from it. Dylan was basically prude, and the farthest Jake had ever gotten with her was going up her shirt for a couple minutes. Even that wasn't sexy.

It was semi-awkward and even though Dylan liked it, she didn't know how to express it which made it doubly uncomfortable.

However, there were now two Dylan's. Old Dylan, and new Dylan.

Old Dylan would've been content just kissing and watching movies, her hair swept up into a messy bun and the kisses loving but lacking passion.

New Dylan wanted fire. Fire that matched the color of her hair. She wanted Jake to ravish her. New Dylan wasn't afraid to just say 'fuck it' and let him just take her then and there.

But Old Dylan was holding back this new one from making too many moves. There were still insecurities and fears.

"Jake." She whispered, trying to push all thoughts to the back of her head.

"Yeah love?" He asked, stroking her hair as it sat on his chest.

"Could you lay down on your back for me?" Dylan asked quietly, the fire slowly kindling inside her.

"Uhh, sure?" He replied, putting his hands behind his head and staring up at her. He was unsure as to what she would do, whether she would play some weird little game or do things to him he had only been dreaming of.

Dylan swung her leg over his hip, perfectly positioned over his member. A wicked smile graced her face and she stared down at her pink velour Juicy Couture hoodie top. Today, she had "forgot" to wear something under it. Good thing her boobs were only B's, she could get away with not wearing a bra if she wanted to.

Unzipping the hoodie in question she revealed her torso, a sight Jake simply worshipped.

"God Dyl your beautiful." He said, his voice so genuine it made Dylan want to tear up.

"Really?" She asked, her face beaming. She wasn't in love with her body naked, and she expected the sight to disgust him but for him to keep quiet because he loved her.

"Yes. Really." Jake replied, reaching up and taking one pale breast in his hand. He cupped it gently before pulling Dylan towards him so he could taste her again. She eagerly submitted to his will, kissing him deeply and plunging her tongue into his mouth. They kissed as if their lives depended on it, and she let him lead, considering she was the one with lesser experience.

Jake's hands grabbed at her waist again, spinning her over and pressing her to the bed.

He absolutely detested being a bottom person.

"Mmfgh." Dylan moaned as he cupped her breast again, scraping against her nipple in the process.

"You like it?" He asked her, knowing his ministrations were dampening her underwear.

"Yeahh." She cried, arching up into him and urging him to continue.

His lips went after her collarbone next, sucking and biting it while Dylan panted heavily and grabbed at his hair. Jake made another trail downwards, his tongue encircling her nipple and sucking it before biting down.

The mix of pleasure and pain took her by surprise and she yelled out, the sound echoing off her walls. "Damn Jake." She breathed as he continued rubbing her legs together as she felt the wetness seeping downwards.

Unlatching, he looked up at her to smile, finding his way back to her lips once again. Now on top of her, his new control afforded him opportunities that he took to his advantage. The hand that was teasing her breast now moved downwards to her panties, stroking her through the fabric.

"Shit." She cursed as she felt the stroking motion, her hips wanting to buck against his hand.

"Ever felt this before?" He asked before delving into her underwear, his finger going straight for the opening. "Fuck." He commented as he felt her wetness, already hard from just touching her.

"No and don't stop."

**A/N: **Alriteeeyyy. I know this is short-ish and its been a couple days but i'm moving and its hectic :p. Forgive me :)! I Love You Guys! But anyways **ChocoPrep: **my bad on the typo! lols. **ChocolateSkittles: **you honestly make my day with your reviews! Also! My lovely reviewers seem tremendously split on the whole Clairington/Massington issue so i'm making a poll so that i have some insight. i for one am a massington shipper myselff, but for some reason the way i'm writing this makes clairington appealing...grr idk. so yeahhh. help? the polls going up, so vote! And last thing? D's not so prude now is she? R+R ILY!


	87. Split You Up

**8:09**

**iPad**

**Thursday, May 18****th**

"Is this too formal?" Massie asked herself as she touched the smooth leather of her snakeskin knee high Jimmy Choo boots.

Clad in her pajamas from the night from before, she wasn't in a state to be seen. "They are." She decided after a few moments, swapping them with gold bow detail Marc Jacobs sandals. Massie was satisfied now, the made to fit mannequin now wearing a brown Fendi mini skirt, a teal smock waist Catherine Malandrino top, the aforementioned sandals and Chloe sunglasses. It wasn't her best effort by far, but it was feasible.

"Mass." Claire groaned as she entered her room, earlier than usual. Her platinum blonde was still wet and hung down her shoulders. She looked casual yet chic, clad in light wash Acne jeans that Massie knew she'd saved up for, a black Pacsun tank with spaghetti straps and a gathered waist, black Hello Juicy flip flops and a leopard print scarf. Even _she _looked better than Massie and it didn't make her happy_._

"Yes Kuh-laire?" Massie asked, now frustrated.

"Nothing, jeez." Claire replied with an eye roll, plopping down on her bed and pulling out her sidekick. Her phone vibrated inside her jean pocket and she pulled it out, water droplets from her hair speckling the screen.

**Derrick: **Morning C, whats up?

Claire smiled at the good morning text and typed back quickly, her fingers now adjusted to the full keyboard.

"Who texted? Cam?" Massie asked with a conspiratorial smile, looking through her closet for something more suitable.

"Yea. Cam." She replied guiltily, smearing some Raspberry Sorbet over her drying lips. She didn't like the secret vibe their friendship now gave off and when she woke up in the morning, Cameron Fisher wasn't necessarily the first thing on her mind.

"Aww, you guys are so cute its sickening. I wish Derrick would text me in the morning." Massie lamented, twisting her wet hair into a messy bun as she watched a look of guilt wash over Claire's face. "What's up?" Massie asked, knowing her best friend like the back of her hand.

"Nothing, Todd just reminded me that we were supposed to hang out and I made other plans." She lied lamely, knowing it would make sense.

"Oh." Massie replied, a skeptical look on her face. She would be doing some digging. She wasn't sure for what yet, but she was determined to find something.

* * *

**Who: **PC

**What: **Driving To School

**Where: **Westchester, NY

**When: **8:45

"Eh, my mom is driving me crazy." Massie lamented as she crossed her thin legs, everyone attempting not to comment. They all disliked whiny Massie so they simply waited her out, knowing if they interrupted she'd only snap and continue.

"Oh wow." Alicia commented with a half smile, leaning against the seat tiredly.

"Yeah, I can't do anything."

"That's upsetting." Jenna commented with a sigh, running a hand through her thick tresses and texting Zach lazily.

"It is." Massie groaned, now thinking about why Claire was acting so weirdly. She just looked guilty, a look that rarely ever passed her features.

"So what are we doing after school?" Kristen asked, deciding whether she would be making plans with Jenna or not.

"Nothing." Massie said with a sigh, knowing thats exactly what she meant. With this grounding situation, she came home, did homework, used her phone and went to sleep. She'd watched almost three seasons of Sex And The City due to this lockdown. It was beyond frustrating.

"Then no one minds if i bounce off to the city with Allie?" She asked, biting her Red Velvet Cake lip.

"Nope." Massie replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright." She said with a bubbly demeanor, sending her confirmation text to Allie quickly. She looked sophisticated in every sense of the word, clad in a gray printed Proenza Schouler dress that was tailored to her body perfectly, black Gucci platform sandals and purple Chanel 'Vendetta' nail polish.

"So Claire, how _was_ your studying session yesterday?" Massie asked, her eyes slitted.

"Fine." She replied cooly, not breaking a sweat.

Her and Derrick had been on the non-flirty side yesterday so she didn't have a reason to lie. The thing that _did _make her anxious was that good morning text and the fact that they were texting at that very moment. However, Massie hadn't even touched her studded purple iPhone all day. It concerned her to say the least.

"What kind of stick did Todd get?" She pressed, wanting to see what she said.

"A silver STX." She replied with a grin, locking eyes with her best friend. Massie was attempting to break her and she could see it.

"Well then." Massie said cooly, exhaling and staring forward as they pulled up to the school. This was anything **but **over.

"Turning Me On-Keri Hilson" She hissed, pursing her lips and pressing on. She had to stay strong. If not for herself then for everyone else.

**Who: **Alicia && Random LBR's

**What: **Bathroom Break

**Where: **BOCD Bathroom

**When: **11:11

"Hey Alicia!" Rae Hayer exclaimed as the PC member entered the bathroom, her round black eyes hopeful and excited.

"Hey Rae." Alicia replied with a faux smile, adjusting her silver Emilio Ungaro blouse in the well lighted mirror.

"You look way adorbs." She commented, her small mouth perking up into a smile.

"Thanks." Alicia said with a real grin, pulling her 'Pink Bubbly' lip gloss from her black Marc Jacobs hobo tote. She smeared some on her lips and took in her appearance, smiling at herself.

"Perfect." She trilled at herself.

"Um, Alicia, I kind of have a question." Katy Voight started, fixing her mid length hair in the mirror next to her.

"Shoot." Alicia said with a shrug, leaning up against the bathroom sink.

"Is it true that you and Olivia hooked up?" She asked, cringing away as she asked the question.

"God no!" Alicia exclaimed, her dark eyes going wide. "Why? Are there rumors?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Kind of. I mean, I heard it from Anabelle Antilla, who was talking to Ashlee Levay about it and Ashlee said she overheard Olivia and Althea Otts talking. Olivia was apparently saying that you were a good kisser." She relayed putting her hands on her surprisingly curvy hips considering she seemed to be no more than 117 pounds.

"Are you serious?" She asked, now angry.

"Yeah, I wouldn't lie." She insisted, rocking on the heels of her black Burberry Prorsum sandals.

Another girl came out of the stall, Mallory Baisden. Alicia stopped her. "Mallory."

"Yea?" She squeaked in awe, tucking a strand of her charcoal colored hair behind her ear.

"Have you heard that me and Olivia hooked up?" Alicia asked, needing another point of reference.

"Yea." She replied timidly, looking surprisingly fashionable in Alicia's opinion.

"Ugh, she's going down." She threatened lethally, turning on the heel of her Vanessa Bruno sandal and stalked out.

This was _**nawt **_okay.

* * *

**Who: **Jenna && Massie

**What: **Talking

**When: **12:25

**Where: **2nd Floor Bathroom

"Alright, we don't have much time, but I need your help." Massie said, panic evident in her voice.

"What?" Jenna asked, head cocked to the side. She was truly interested into why Massie needed her help.

"I need to know if Claire and Derrick are strictly...how you say platonic." She stated seriously. She was slightly worried, simply because if there was, it would **seriously **put a dent in her relationships with her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Why are you suspicious?" She asked adjusting her black Elizabeth and James ruffle top with ease.

"Because. They're always together and they talk every single day." She said tiredly, running a hand through her hair.

"Well, that could just mean their close." Jenna insisted, pressing her lips together as she reapplied more Shu Uemera lipgloss.

"I know, but its just the fact that the way they _look _at each other sometimes. Its like their in on some joke no one else gets."

"I don't think the issue is _Claire_ and Derrick. Its _you _and Derrick." Jenna insisted, adjusting her grey silk Mulberry shorts.

"How do you figure that?" She asked confusedly, not really getting it. She couldn't even begin to imagine that something was wrong with her.

"Because, you and Derrick were never friends first. You never got the chance to have that bond that comes from being friends. Can you tell him anything? Can you cry on his shoulder when you're upset? Do you go to him when you feel alone?"

Massie stayed silent and it only signaled that what she was saying was true.

"Exactly. If Claire's parents divorced today, she could go to Derrick and cry in his arms. You can do the same thing if you build that relationship. So my advice? Talk to him and find something else to do except making out. You guys are in love, there's no doubt about that, but you have to be able to be his best friend and his girlfriend all at the same time. It eliminates the doubts that he will cheat on you." Jenna assured and a look of surprise passed her face as Massie ran into her arms, burying her face into her shoulder.

"Thanks Jen." She mumbled, the realization washing over her in waves.

"No problem girl, you know I'll be here when you need me." She said with a grin, releasing her after a few moments.

"Now I know what I need to do." Massie replied, pulling her phone out.

'Today, after school, meet me at the soccer fields.' She tapped out to Derrick, relief coursing through her veins.

* * *

**Who: **Massie && Derrick

**What: **Hanging Out

**Where: **Soccer Fields, BOCD

**When: **4:30

"Hey babe, why are we here?" He asked, confused by his girlfriends' attire of a Nike sports bra, grey running shorts, pink knee-high socks and black cleats.

"I want you, Derrick Harrington, to teach me how to play soccer." Massie said resolutely, a smile on her face and hand on her bare hip.

"You mean it?" He asked her, lighting up like a kid in a candy store with all the money in the world.

"Yeah. I want to get to know what makes you happy and why you do what you do." Massie insisted, surprising herself at the selflessness of this. She was always Massie, Massie, Massie, never really focusing in anyone else. Today, she was attempting to make a step in a different direction.

"Wow. Massie Block, you are amazing." Derrick said with a grin, pressing his lips against hers and pulling her body to his before releasing her altogether and grabbing the ball away from her feet. He was eager to teach her his lifes' passion, aside from her that is.

"So, what you want to do is take the ball-" He started, and Massie just smiled as he explained. She was trying, whether she liked soccer or not. If she didn't want to lose his affections to a bubbly platinum blonde with white teeth and an amazing personality, she would grin and bear it.

- An hour later

Massie had gotten a crash course in soccer, and she was beginning to understand the logistics. She liked it. Well enough to watch it for an hour or so at a game and not text discreetly under the cover of some designer purse. Throwing a loose pink shirt on over her sports bra she interlaced her fingers with his.

"I love you Massie Block." Derrick said with a grin, pressing her lips against hers softly. It was a nice change of speed considering they weren't the soft kissers. When describing their style, it would be called rough, hurried and almost desperate.

"I love you Derrick Harrington." She said with a grin, staring into his eyes lovingly.

She secretly thanked Jenna in the back of her mind. If it wasn't for her, she' d be on the warpath for Claire's blonde little head. She'd now chalked all of her suspicions up to paranoia. Of course there was no way her best friend could be doing anything shady behind her well dressed back. "You have to scram though because my mom's going to be picking me up in about 5 minutes and she thinks I was doing some running regimen." Massie said with a pout, pressing her lips to his before spinning on her cleated heel and taking off in the direction of the parking lot.

"Hey mom." She said with a grin as she entered her mothers' black BMW SUV that her father had gotten her for her 42nd birthday last year. She settled into the creamy tan leather seats, her amber eyes settling on her mother.

"Hey honey, how was your run?" She asked, turning the key in the ignition.

"Fine. Kind of boring you know." Massie lied with a perma-grin, adjusting the volume dial and smiling harder when the song 'My Life Would Suck Without You' blasted through the car. Her mind immediately went to Derrick, and she realized: her life really **would **suck without him.

**Who: **Alicia && Her Mom

**What: **Shopping

**Where: **Westchester Mall

**When: **6:07

"Hija." Her mom cooed as they milled around Pottery Barn, her mother observing various items.

"Si mami?" She asked as she held a few items, her gold Yves St. Laurent flats slapping against the floor.

"I forgot to tell you that you'll be going to Spain alone this summer. The babies will only be about a month when its time and thats just too big a flight." Her mother said, Alicia getting excited. She would just be alone with Josh and his family. It could be quite...scandalous. A summer in Spain would be hot, hot and what else? Hot.

"Oh." She said, attempting to feign disappointment.

"Its only for a month, then you can come back."

"Alright." She said, pulling her decorated Lanvin tote higher on her arm.

"In the meantime, help me get this baby stuff." She said with a warm smile, rubbing her daughter's arm comfortingly and placing a kiss on her forehead.

'This'll be a muy caliente summer' Alicia thought wickedly, a smile coming to her lips.

* * *

**Who: **Alicia

**What: **Visiting

**Where: **Josh's House

**When: **7:08

Alicia entered the Hotz kitchen where his insanely gorgeous mother Rosalie stood, wearing a white Thakoon dress and snakeskin pumps. Even at home she was perfectly put together. She was sipping at water from a glass, putting it down as she saw Alicia.

"Hi Alicia." She said with a smile, pecking her on the cheek. "Josh is upstairs, you can go on in and say hello. Are you staying for dinner?" She asked, tucking a piece of highlighted hair behind her ear.

"If I can." Alicia replied with a smile, setting her Lanvin tote on the counter.

"Of course honey, I'll just make an extra setting at the table." Rosalie Hotz said, moving towards the cabinet.

Alicia turned on her YSL heel and started in the direction of his room, knowing it was the second door on the right. She wanted her presence to be a surprise so she opened the door slowly, hearing Wale playing loudly.

What she saw was a sight to behold. There was Joshua Miguel Hotz, writhing on his bed and servicing himself, his mouth slightly open and boxers pooled around his knees. Alicia held back the urge to giggle and she merely said "Ahem.", calling him to attention in an instant.

"Leesh." He said, his eyes going wide.

"Josh." She replied, fighting back a smile.

"Um, can you give me a second so I can, er, get ready?" He asked, his bronze cheeks now tinged with red.

"Yeah, of course." She said with a giggle, closing the door and walking down the hall to the bathroom so that she could adjust herself and get her laughs out. It was beyond awkward to see him in such a compromising position.

'See Leesh, that's what happens when you deprive him' She thought as she entered the bathroom her mouth stretching into a wide grin. She felt accomplished.

- A few minutes later

"Hey." Josh said with a smile, attempting to be suave even though Alicia now had that image plastered in her memories forever.

"Hey." She replied with a smile, sitting on his bed.

"About what you saw..." He started, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry about it." She replied comfortingly pushing herself further back onto the bed. "C'mere." She said with a smile, beckoning him to her with one finger.

Sure, she'd declared a physical-fast, but she was itching to have him on top of her and he was clearly missing her as well.

"We only have a couple minutes before my mom comes up here." He told her, the look on his face pained.

"We'll make it quick." She promised, looking up at him from her dark lashes.

He advanced upon her, settling himself between her legs and taking her mouth in his, wanting to taste her sweetness. His tongue entered her mouth desperately and she moaned into his mouth, her arms winding around his neck and her fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

She knew what she was doing was wrong and went against everything she'd been preaching for the past week but as his hands gripped her thighs, she couldn't help but let her resolve disintegrate.

She was shitty at keeping promises to herself, but right now she wasn't thinking about that fact. She was too caught up in the lust for that.

* * *

**A.N: **holaaaaa. i know this is kinddd of latee so i'm sorry but i'm tryinggg :). I had a really fun sleepover so i kinda gott sidetracked. but i love you guys so i've coming bearing gifts! Revieww Replies! **P.S. **This Chappy Es Dedicated To Ms. **ChocolateSkittles**

**ChocolateSkittles: **That Dylan bit was quite scandalous wasn't it? :) And i've been in talks with one of my honeys on fanfic about the experimentation and i'm thinking its a possibility! So yeahhh. About that Jolicia...lets just say I thought of you! :) As far as KrisxJacques go, I like them too, but they don't excite me (therefore they never get written about), so idk, i'm itching for some drama, maybe involving Jake? Idk...Kemp would be MAJOR drama, but they've cut each other so deep that i'm thinking they're done for good. PLUS she's going to boarding school and the fantastic four (zach, allie, kris and jake) will all be together. and i love dylake too! they're like the most innocent. everyone's always telling me that i need to spice them up but for some reason i love having her just loved and vulnerable. and yayyy! I've never been a hero before so that's exciting. this chapters dedicated to you because you reviewed first and your reviews ALWAYS make me smile.

**Muse56: **maybe. maybe. I'm SOOOO conflicted on that simply because I have so many SO many Massington lovers, and i'm personally a massington shipper myself so its kind of like ehhh, idk. but something about clairington entices me. it might be an experiment as some suggest or i might have them engage in a naughty and delicious one time affair :)

**adriannaameii: **thanks! and I love massington too simply because they're so yummy. but idk if i want them separated at some point...for right now though, they're still one of my fave to write. :)

**MB Alpha: **Thank you!

**Derrington Hot: **There are OH-SO many plans. so many, but i can't tell you. lets just say someone's not going to be completely virginal entering ninth grade ;). I'll let you guess at who.! And hon i know you're a complete massington lover, just look at the inboxes that i ah-dore :) so yeahh, i love it and you!

**YouAndTheKlutz: **Love the name! On to the review! Thanks i have separation issues when it comes to my stories so i can't even think about ending it any time soon. lols. see your idea is kind of the one i had originally without the massie/cam thing. something about massie and cam makes me want to cry. they just don't work. like for some reason they're just like...yucky. he's too sensitive, i feel like Massie would just crush him under her Louboutin heel. He needs keds to tread softly on him :). but yeah, i'm thinking of having Claire as a one time thing but idk yet...i'll keep everyone posted!

**CWMB: **Thanks! :) I totally read Everything's Magic every time it pops up into my inbox. it's like my dirty guilty pleasure :) I just wait for the next chapters! i was reading it this morning and just dying. write more! i promise to review more, i'm just bad at it :p sorry. but anywayssss, thanks for reading!

**TVAddict10: **I've missed your reviews tons! Happy to have you back :) hopefully for good this time! so yeah. Alicia's neediness stems from the fact that she can't have what she wants the most. Somebody to love. when she falls for Josh, she expects for him to immediately just worship the ground she walks on and when he doesn't...wellll...juu know. lols. but yeahh, needy Massie is just in love with Derrick and she hates being out of control. for some reason she's always been needy to me, as far as attention goes, but i think the neediness towards him goes away when she's focused on some scheme. haha. about the totally in love thing, a good amount of the characters are experiencing their first loves, so they imagine them being together forever, which is usually unrealistic. the whole breaking up and getting back together thing for massiexderrick seems really immediate, but they were broken up for about 4 months. even so, i know what you mean. its hard for me to break them up, but it was WAYY easier for me to break up Kremp forever, or for at least a very long while. for some reason, something about robin and kemp just make me smile. with the whole massie finding out thing, idk if she'll find out unless Claire bucks up and tells her. only because with them going into high school, there's BIG plans and Claire and Massie will need each other. a lot. KrisxJake are my secret obsesshhhh, and since their going away together...who knows ;)

Butt Yeahhh, Longest A/N ever. ILY. R+R!


	88. Pocketful Of Sunshine

**8:20**

**Stewart House**

**Friday, May 19th**

"I can't wait to see you tonight babe." Jenna gushed with a grin as she talked loudly into her Blackberry, the fact that she could be with her girls and Zach all in the same place more than exciting for her.

Pulling the phone from her ear she stared at the screen, the time reading 8:20. "Shit." She cursed, running a hand through her hair. "I gotta go get ready." Jenna said hurriedly, hanging up the phone and dashing into her closet without thought.

She wasn't neat and perfectly planned like Massie, but she'd like to think there was a method to her madness. However, there really wasn't. It took her forever to get ready in the mornings simply because she never knew what to wear. She liked to describe her style as chic and sometimes classic. Others just called her haphazard considering it was mostly accidental.

Grabbing some boyfit short shorts that she'd scored in some vintage NYC store from the floor of her closet, she pulled them up her thighs, sighing as she felt them becoming a little snug in the rear region. Milling around once again she foubnd a beige Acne cardigan she'd gotten off the internet and a white Alice McCall t-shirt that she'd worn to bed a few nights ago. She stared at herself in the floor-length mirror in her closet, deciding she was fit for BOCD and Massie. Mostly Massie.

Throwing the items on, she searched for the black studded Marc Jacobs flats that she knew would look great with this outfit. Finding them in the back of her closet, she continued on the hunt for accessories.

Meanwhile, she thought about the night ahead and the fact that she would be at a Ralph Lauren Line release party with her beau and the PC sans Massie. It sucked that she was grounded, considering they looked slightly lopsided without their Alpha leading the pack. Tossing her phone into her quilted black bag she exited the house, running to the front of the house and waiting impatiently for the famed silver Range Rover to arrive at the gates of her estate.

- Range Rover

"I can't believe she's telling people you guys made out!" Massie exclaimed, her amber eyes becoming wide. This made her more than upset and the alpha wasn't in a forgiving mood. Considering all the events that transpired in the past few weeks, she wanted blood. She didn't care whose, but she wanted something. Olivia would be the perfect target. It would at least give her something to do while she sat at home on the weekends. Tugging on the black bow of her Day Birger Et Mikkelsen necklace, she formulated a plan, a smile coming to her perfectly glossed lips. It was easy to carry out, could be done in about 5 minutes and would be sure to cause the public annihilation she was famous for.

"Me either." Alicia said with a groan, not wanting to be known as some flaming lesbian. She would take Olivia down, even if it was the last thing she did. And she would do it in front of the entire BOCD population as well.

"That's not okay." Jenna said, ready for battle as well.

"I actually really agree. I want to help." Claire volunteered, her B-cup cleavage surprisingly on display due to her cream Claire Pettibone babydoll top.

"So its set, we'll confront her today at lunch." Massie said resolutely.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Dylan said with a shrug, looking surprising preppy in her red plaid shirt, grey cardigan and striped navy blue blazer all layered on top of each other. It was different from her "sexy" direction and no one was sure if she was giving up or if it was simply another fad thing that she was trying out.

"Same here." Kristen piped up, retying the laces on her union flag Converse.

**Who: **PC

**Where: **Cafeteria

**When: **12:18

"Ahem!" Alicia said loudly, stomping her black leather Jimmy Choo 'Glenys' platform sandals on the steel table.

The entire cafeteria looked up to stare at her, a smile coming to her face as she looked back at them. "Alright." She said with a wicked smirk, tucking her hair behind her ear. She felt alpha-like from this position, on top of everyone else.

"Who here has heard that I've hooked up with that ditzy **bitch **Duh-livia?" Almost half the hands went up and Alicia sneered, quickly pulling it together soon afterwards. "Well I'm here to say that it is so not true." Alicia said, putting a hand on her hip.

Massie climbed up on the table next to her, attempting to give her support. She was soon joined by the rest of the PC, the small-ish table occupied by six perfectly dressed people. The LBR's stared on in envy, knowing they would never be so public in their announcements, more likely to hide behind facebook or some anonymous texts.

"And we're here to back her up." Massie said loudly with a hand on her hip, staring down Olivia who in turn stood up and walked up to their table, a smirk on her face the entire time. She looked exceedingly pretty, but that was the norm for her. She usually did.

Alicia jumped down from the table, landing perfectly even though she was in 4 inch heels. Her ankles were on fire, but she'd deal with that later. "You're a huge bitch you know that? I hate you." Alicia spat, only a few inches away from the blonde's face.

"Of course I am." Olivia replied with a smirk, pulling Alicia's tan face to hers and pressing her lips against hers roughly.

The cafeteria gasped as they watched the display, some wolf whistles erupting from the boys as they watched the twenties liplock. It was every boy's wet dream to watch two girls kiss. The twenties at that.

Too bad it wasn't willingly.

Alicia pulled back and pushed the blonde away from her, knocking her into a table. "Fuck you Ryan." She growled, wiping off her mouth.

"With pleasure Rivera." She said with a drunken grin, stumbling towards her. Dylan jumped down before Olivia could reach her, winding her arm back and making contact with Olivia's flawless face.

"Fuck!" Olivia screeched, holding her now imprinted face.

"Don't ever touch my best friend again got it?" Dylan threatened, grabbing her strawberry Pinkberry yogurt and throwing it at the blonde, nailing her in the shoulder and her long rapunzel like locks.

"Yeah, don't." Massie said lethally as she jumped down from the table as well, thanking god that she was wearing flats. She pushed the blonde backwards towards the table and turning to face the door signaling that they would be exiting. "PC out."

The rest of the PC jumped down and got in formation, beginning their walk-out. Left foot first they strutted like models on a runway, leaving Olivia in a state behind them.

They were **bad** bitches, and they knew it.

**Who: **Dylan, Massie && Alicia

**Where: **Principal Burns' Office

**When: **1:01

"Girls!" The bird like woman bellowed, the threesome debating whether to laugh or not in her presence. As they watched her beady eyes grow in size, they decided against it.

"Yes?" Massie asked innocently, making her eyes large.

"You terrorized a young girl! She's in the nurse's office being treated for that handprint on her cheek!"

Dylan smirked and looked down, staring at her straight leg Sevens. "She forced herself on me!" Alicia exclaimed, pleading her case. She couldn't wait until her father got there, then Ms. Burns would feel the wrath of Len.

"How so?" Ms. Burns asked, pressing her lips together.

"She kissed me in front of the entire student body." Alicia told her, her eyes slitting.

"Well, your parents are still being brought in." She said authoritatively, motioning towards the door which opened and revealed Kendra Block, clad in a dark blue Pocket tank, a grey J. Crew merino cardigan, bootcut Sevens and Miu Miu platform sandals; her blue leather Coach shopper hanging from the crook of her arm delicately.

Massie's eyes immediately glued themselves to the floor and she waited for her mother to yell at her or embarrass her in some further way. But she didn't. She just sat silently next to her daughter and stared on, waiting for the other parents, playing with the Juicy Couture pendant necklace Massie had bought her 5 years ago.

Next to enter was Nadia wearing a TopShop dress with dark blue poppies speckling the outfit, navy boat shoes and vintage navy Chanel bag. Her belly protruded and she looked eerily calm, surprising Alicia because her mother was usually anything but. Len trailed behind her, wearing a undoubtedly expensive light wool suit and black Bruno Magli's. He barely looked up from his Blackberry, kissing Alicia on the forehead before guiding his very pregnant wife to a chair.

Dylan waited for Merri Lee to arrive, but she didn't. It made Dylan's heart clench knowing that even when she was getting in trouble, her mother wouldn't be there to defend her. Principal Burns' started in her spiel, the parents staring lazily as if they didn't care, knowing Len would smooth this over once she finally shut up.

The door suddenly open and Dylan's head snapped to the door, revealing a tall man with warm brown eyes, dark hair and tanned skin. He looked to be straight from a tropical island where the living was always easy. Dylan's face dropped and she bet her new vintage Hermes Crocodile Kelly bag that he was an employee of her mothers'. She simply rolled her eyes and sunk deeper into the chair, not wanting to deal with this. She wished she'd never smacked the girl, even though she'd fully deserved it.

"Who are you?" Ms. Burns asked her eyes fixing on the man.

"Max Pikes." He replied, staring at Dylan out of the corner of his eye.

"Why are you here Mr. Pikes?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Because, I'm Dylan's father." He said with a grave face staring at his daughter full on.

The entire room gasped save for Ms. Burns. She had no idea why this was important.

She didn't know that Dylan had met her father once in her life and she wasn't even walking yet.

She didn't know that Dylan had trust issues with boys because of him.

Ms. Burns' knew nothing, but they knew just about everything. "Dad?" Dylan said testily, the word feeling foreign on her tongue because she'd never really said it. She'd had no reason.

"Yeah, it's me." He said with a small smile.

"I can't do this." She replied with a whimper, rushing out to the bathroom. Dylan could feel the sick in the back of her throat. This couldn't turn out well.

**Who: **Claire, Alicia, Jenna && Kristen

**Where: **Ralph Lauren Release Party, Easthampton, NY

**When: **6:03

"You look gorgeous." Zach said to Jenna with a wide smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. He wasn't saying anything false, the beauty clad in a silk purple Marc Jacobs dress, black ruffle collar Alexander McQueen blazer and black Gianmarco Lorenzi platform sandals that made her legs look miles long.

"Thanks babe." She said with a smile, pressing her lips against his gently before turning back to her girls. She knew Allison was watching and glaring from across the room, but she didn't care. She was making sure it didn't get to her.

"So what's up with Dylan?" Kristen asked as they strolled the room, looking Ralph Lauren party ready in her strapless navy BCBG dress, Burberry short jacket, tan Maison Margela boots and a Chloe tote.

"Her dad decided to show up in her life today." Alicia said with a scoff tossing a piece of her hair over her shoulder.

"Unbelievable." Kristen said angrily, knowing how much the redhead struggled every Fathers Day.

"Lets hope it works out though." Claire said with a small smile, pulling at her artfully styled ponytail.

"Yeah, lets hope." Alicia said with an eye roll, not trusting this man. She wanted proof, but she wouldn't meddle. She would let her friend handle this...well until it got too out of hand and she'd be stepping in faster than she did when Skye hurt her ankle in that one dance showcase.

"His stuff is tres adorable." Claire cooed as she looked through the pictures, the clothing exciting her. She'd changed the subject quickly, knowing they would be distracted by the idea of clothing

"Of course. He is Ralph Lauren." She pressed, smiling to herself. She'd ordered the entire collection already and now it was just a waiting game for when they'd arrive.

Claire smiled at this, knowing she'd succeeded in her plight.

Alicia grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter and smiled at him flirtatiously to ensure there would be no trouble considering the fact that she was but a mere fourteen. Before she could take her first sip her phone buzzed inside her jeweled clutch and she pulled her sidekick out, reading the caller id.

Her mother. She groaned, knowing she probably had some other ridiculous request that involved her doing some task that she didn't want to. It was all buy this, go do that. "Si mami?" She asked, the agitation clear in her voice.

"The." She panted, not able to formulate many words. "Babies." Nadia said once again, Alicia bouncing into action.

"I'll be there right away." She said calmly, hanging up and turning to the girls.

"We gotta go. Mami's going into labor." Alicia announced as calmly as possible, her eyes now set on the exit.

"Ehmagawd!" Kristen shrieked, nearly spitting out her food. "Lets go!"

**12:03**

**Hospital, Westchester, NY**

**Saturday May 20th**

Alicia sat in the waiting room nervously not knowing whether to get up and pace or sit and bite her perfectly done 'Love To Make Up' nails. At the moment she was opting for the latter cursing as she did so, considering she'd sat for a good half an hour to get them done. She was still wearing her pink silk-trimmed Malene Birger dress, the black bow that tied the waist, once beautiful, now only getting in her way.

Her mother was having a c-section, plus the babies were nearly a month early. It wasn't the ideal situation, in any way. Alicia simply thanked the gods that she hadn't gone into labor earlier. Kristen sat to her right, clutching her hand and leaning onto the Latina's shoulder. It was now twelve in the morning and they'd been there for a good 6 hours now. The process was way longer than Alicia had anticipated, causing her to leave her godforsaken pink Christian Louboutin pumps on her now swollen feet. If she'd been warned she would've sooner changed into some Ugg slippers and sweatpants.

"Leesh, are you hungry?" Claire asked from her other side, recently leaving to go and get more comfortable clothing.

"Depends on what you have Ms. Lyons." Alicia replied with a small smile, stifling a yawn.

"A bagel?" She offered, wondering if she'd turn down carbs in such a dire situation.

"Sure." Alicia replied with a tired sigh, taking the plain bagel from the blonde and popping a piece in her mouth. At the beginning of this process, she'd been bubbly and excited, sitting by her mother's side and talking about the lives about to come into fruition. Now she was all bloodshot eyes and blotchy eyeliner.

"Leesh, can we puh-lees go sleep in the limo?" Massie whined, not wanting to fall asleep in the uncomfortable waiting room chairs.

"No Mass." Alicia replied wearily, using Claire's lap as a pillow and unceremoniously pushing Kristen from her shoulder.

"Is Josh coming here?" Kristen asked, crossing her legs.

"Apparently he should be here in a couple of minutes." Alicia said lazily, not sitting up or looking into the eyes of the blonde sitting next to her. She just let sleep take its toll on her, the sandman sprinkling his powder on her raccoon eyes.

- 2 hours later

"Leesh, Leesh." Someone whispered to the brunette urgently, attempting to shake her awake.

"Mmmm?" She answered sleepily, blinking her eyes open and then closing them again. She saw the form of someone but she didn't really make out the features, attempting to find her dreams once again.

"Wake up." The person said urgently, trying their best to make her come to consciousness.

With some coaxing she sat up, staring into the eyes of Josh Hotz and his mother, still a bit too delirious to really comprehend the situation.

"Hi." She murmured, attempting to coax a smile out of her lips.

"You know your siblings are here now." Rosalie said with a grin, rubbing her shoulder softly in that maternal way she just radiated.

"Really?" Alicia said excitedly, popping up and rushing in the direction of her mothers' room, no one making moves to stop her. For such a self-centered person, she was surprisingly excited to see the two people that would now be dividing her parents' attention.

Peeking into the glass window, she saw her mother sleeping soundly on her side in the ugly hospital issue gown and her father laying out on a cot, staring mindlessly at whatever was on the t.v., his silk tie undone and sleeves rolled up, suit jacket no where in sight.

Entering the private room she laid eyes on the two small bundles in the small plastic bassinets, tears coming to her eyes as she saw who she presumed to be Zachary squirm.

They were tiny. That's all Alicia could think.

The two bassinets were labeled, the one on the right Zachary, the other being Tatiana. She loved them already, the thoughts of them soaking up her parent's attention a far away thought, feeling almost cruel for thinking that.

Inching closer, she caught the eye of her father who smiled at her and stood to hug her. "Do you want to see them?" He asked her, picking up Tatiana and walking towards her. "Even though they're premature they were 5 lbs." Len said with a smile, his face tear-stained.

He transferred the baby to Alicia's arms and she grinned widely, her first instinct to kiss her on her small nose. She snuggled Tatianna close, the protectiveness already shining through her. "I love her." Alicia said with a choked up tone, now feeling as if her family was even more complete.

**A/N: **I know, I know, No M-stuff but it was a big chappy for Leesh! I put up the pics of the twins on the defa10 site. But anyways! **Who do you want to see get up to no good next chappy? **I have a few ideas but I want to know if you guys have any particular pairings...! Onto Review Replies!

**derringtonhot: **heyyy girl! haha. anyways, i know you love jolicia :) thanks for calling me ah-mazing cus you're amazing too! And soon soon, she'll be done soon enoughh.!

**margiegirl96: **thanks for calling my story amazing :). and yeah i know what you mean, i'm still thinking if i'll break them up in the beginning of high school and have them get back together a few years later with some sexual tension in between. I have some yummy ideas for them if they were to be "just friends" haha. and thanks! i love it when people say its their favorite! As far as Kris/Kemp, its hard for me to have them together because they've been so like...damaging to each other. But there will definitely some good-bye sexing. lmao. so look forward to that!

**MBAlpha: **we'll see, we'll see. its hard not to but at the same time i love them together. i have a few choice ideas for my fave couple :)

**adriannaameii: **Gracias!

**YouAndTheKlutz: **Hahha. i think i might have some Cassie experimentation during those "games" the characters seem to have dun playing :). and zomg i know right. when i was writing it i completely smiled the entire time! And Thanks!

**TVAddict10: **I had a feeling this would make you love Jolicia! All apart of my plans :) haha. And lmao i know right.! I had to make them do something a little more substantial than kissing! As far as jenna goes, she's just really...an old soul. haha. i guess she just...gets it? haha. Claire, Claire, Claire...I can see why you would think that, cause she does get kind of high and mighty in her cause sometimes. haha. Addressing Cam as her best friend, it was kind of just a twist to the story i suppose. lols. Thanks for reviewing :)

**CWMB: **Thank You! Update for me pretty pleasee? :)

**ChocolateSkittles: **ILY! Can i say that without sounding creepy? hha. i actually wait for your reviews cus i get excited to reply to them! And yayy! twice! all a girl could ask for :) Dylake: I love them. like so much :) for some reason its hard for me to even write about them doing stuff asides from being cute. haha. Jolicia! I love them. haha. Of course she gave in! Shitty resolve rememberr? haha. Clairington? fineeeeeeeeee. hahaa. i have all of you guys next chapter if not the one after that. there will be some experimentation! i can't take it cus i love it so much i have to. its too temptingg. have fun on your vacation! :) And Audrianna, I love your name. So much!


	89. Feelings Show

**12:14**

**Cafeteria**

**Friday, May 26th**

"So, Miss Massie, how does it feel to be a free woman again?" Dylan asked with a grin, smoothing down her light yellow Marni top.

"Ah-mazing." Massie gushed with a grin, crossing her bare legs.

"So does this mean we're doing an FNS?" Alicia asked anxiously, pulling her vintage RayBan's from her hair and setting them in her alligator Louis Vuitton handbag.

"No. I'm hanging out with Derrick tonight." She replied with a sly grin, the short, orange V-back cashmere Halston dress now making sense.

"Oh." Jenna said with a grin, opening her gray Prada tote and retrieving her phone. "Well I can always arrange with Zach." She trilled, crossing her black D&J corduroy jean clad legs.

"Actually, how about everyone arrange with their beaus tonight? I shouldn't be the only one having a little fun." Massie commented with a cocked brow, putting her Starbucks drink to her lips and sipping.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Claire mused playing with the tips of her platinum blonde absentmindedly.

"Well obviously not." Alicia joked, poking Claire in her side.

"So what's up with Josh, according to some he's been at your house quite a bit." Massie said with a conspiratorial grin, the one she wore when she was up to something.

"I mean, yeah." Alicia answered hesitantly, staring down at her highwaisted skinny Sevens.

"Are you two over there at the Riviera mansion playing house?" Jenna asked with a giggle, already knowing the answer.

"Um, no, why would you think that?" Alicia lied badly, fidgeting with the buckle on her bag.

"Because, Mr. Hotz has been over there at least three times this week when he could be at home playing Halo." Jenna answered, biting her lip and looking at her from under her eyelashes. "He's in love."

"He so is." Massie affirmed with a smile, twirling the orange Marc Jacobs ring around her finger.

"Nuh-uh." Alicia denied, pressing a hand to her temple.

"Just face it Riviera." Jenna insisted, swiping her finger through some ketchup on her tray and depositing it in her mouth.

"I can't." Alicia replied, looking down and noticing her untouched food.

"Well you better start. I bet he says it within the next two days." Dylan interjected, pursing her lips and nodding.

"I agree." Claire offered, her mind also on the idea of Cam and their impending get together.

"Oh!" Massie said abruptly, her eyes going wide. "I forgot to mention," She started, tilting her head. "Get together at my house with us and the Briarwood Boys."

"Uh, Mass, I kinda sorta have a problem with that." Jenna began, knowing what happened with these "get-togethers"

"Why?" Massie asked, squinting her eyes.

"Because, I have a boyfriend who _isn't _apart of that crew and Kristen doesn't either. Do you not remember that?" She asked, surprised the alpha would even suggest this.

"So what. You don't have to do anything if you don't want to." Massie replied, her eyes cutting to her once again.

"Fine." Jenna answered with a sigh, not necessarily happy with this. However, she would suck it up.

Taking one for the clique huh?

**Who: **Derrick Harrigton

**Where: **Harrington Estate

**When: **4:07

Derrick sat in his room waiting, the feeling setting him more than on edge. Massie was due at 'El Casa De Harrington' any minute and he'd been spending all afternoon getting ready for her arrival.

They were confined to the guest house for the night, and he'd cleaned up just for her. Fussing with the couch pillow once again, he decided that was as perfect as he would get it, taking to fixing his appearance. Finding his way to the only bathroom of the cottage, he stared at himself in the mirror, fixing his already perfect shaggy hair and flexing his developing muscles. He wanted to be perfect for her simply because he found her to be perfect. Well essentially.

There were obviously her schemes formulated to make even the most cold hearted person shed a tear in the public eye, and her penchant for snide remarks. But he loved her all the same, flaws and all.

A knock came at the door and he smiled at himself one last time before rushing to open it, feeling like a kid on Christmas day when he saw who was on the other side.

"Hey." Massie said with a grin, biting her glossed lip in that way she knew he loved. It was as if it was just natural instinct to her, to do the things that drove boys wild. His eyes combed her body and he grinned, her dress hitting her mid-thigh. It was the perfect length in his opinion, giving him a glimpse into his favorite place while leaving some things to the imagination.

"Hey." He replied, pulling her in from the outdoors and encasing his arms around her waist. Derrick pulled her as close as he could without making it too uncomfortable for the both of them, releasing her only to press his lips to hers.

Dropping her apple green bag onto the counter she strutted past him, her tiny, almost non-existent ass switching. He loved that tiny ass. Plopping down on the couch she flipped on the t.v. as if it were her own house, Derrick not minding. "So, how was your day?" She asked as if they were a married couple, playing with the gold chains around her neck absentmindedly.

"Fine." He answered with that silly lopsided grin of his, sitting next to her and flipping his hair out of his eye. He knew she loved it when he did that.

In fact, she more than loved it. It drove her apeshit. He could tell because of the way she rubbed her crossed her legs together attempting to stop the feeling.

"I'm glad." She replied uncomfortably, and he knew exactly what she wanted.

Him.

"You should be." He breathed to her, reaching out to trail her thighs lightly, enjoying how her breath hitched in the process.

"Should I?" She replied, just short of moaning.

"Yes." He said simply, stopping before the hem of her dress and moving his hand to her waist, pulling her towards him.

The dominance came out of Massie at this point, her legs straddling his waist and her lips descending upon his. He reached up and pulled her to him, running his hands through her silky apricot smelling hair, his tongue meeting hers in explosive passion. Her hips pressed into his and circled, making it increasingly harder not to just flip her over and drill into her on the spot. She knew his weakness and she exploited it.

He hissed as her hips went round again, gripping her thighs and attempting to gain control. His hand immediately shot up towards her underwear, hooking a few fingers into the top and pulling it down, releasing one leg from the confines of the silky contraption, the next leg following soon after.

"Fuck." Massie hissed as his fingers found her clit, only making him harder in the process. He loved the sounds she made and it was difficult not to just pull down his jeans and join them as one.

He continued to encircle her most sensitive spot, not giving her any room to feel anything but pleasure.

Derrick loved fingering her. It was like putting his finger in a foreign place where it was all wet and warm, and if he did it properly he was granted with more wetness. His finger slipped downwards into her opening, pumping into her and wishing it was his erection.

"Derrick." Massie moaned as she bucked against his finger nearly driving her over the edge.

She tortured him. To no end it seemed. He'd been waiting to be inside of this beautiful creature since he'd known the joys of sex and she'd offered so many times...it was hell to refuse. He'd come so close to saying yes that he'd spent hours in the shower after that, attempting to relieve himself of the blood engorging him.

"Mass." He moaned against her skin, kissing every inch of her arms and finding her lips once again. His tongue explored her mouth hungrily, knowing what he really wanted, he couldn't have.

Massie continued to squirm above him, grabbing at his pants and undoing buttons quicker than he could stop her. She tugged at his boxers next, having trouble freeing his member from them. It was obvious that she wanted it, it was undeniable.

"Mass." He said once again, attempting to push her away and sit up.

"No." She cried as she pressed her body against his, the head of his member making contact with her clit. The small contact nearly made him explode but he thought of those commercials about abused animals and it assuaged him for a moment. But Massie didn't cease her movements.

"Massie Block." He groaned as he attempted to sit up, realizing soon afterwards it would only guide him inside her. Laying back down he stared into her amber eyes, which were now focused on him in determination.

"Yes?" She asked with half a grin, still on a mission.

"You should stop." He reminded painfully, looking away from her. He knew if he continued to stare he would be swept up into her heady stare and give in.

"Mmmm, I don't know about that one Harrington." Massie replied, her elbows perched on his chest as she looked at him.

"Oh so you want me to just fuck you right here, right now?" Derrick asked, closing his eyes as he said the words.

"Precisely." She said, thinking she'd won.

Derrick stared at her headily and turned her onto her back, never losing eye contact. He was now positioned perfectly in front of her entrance, knowing he could "deflower" her at that exact moment if he chose.

It was just so inviting.

He knew how tight she was when he fingered her, if only he replaced it with-

The thoughts only egged him on, now in a pushup position above her waiting body. He descended upon her to press his lips against hers, capturing them so he could help formulate his final decision.

Derrick didn't know if this action would help or hinder him, but he did it anyway.

"Fuck Der just do it." Massie cried out, arching her back and pressing her torso against his chest.

Nike. He thought as the words spilled from her mouth, knowing he would normally laugh if the situation wasn't so dire.

Victory. He thought next.

This would be a sweet victory. **Such **a sweet victory. That was the final thought before...

**Who: **Alicia && Josh

**Where: **Nursery

**When: **6:38

"Can you hold Zach?" Alicia asked as she kicked off her brown Chanel clogs, handing the week old baby to her ever-supportive beau.

"Duh." He replied with a grin, supporting the head and bouncing him lightly as if he'd been doing this his whole life.

Alicia and Josh were Nadia's makeshift nannies while she healed from her c-section, only giving her daughter the job because she'd insisted. Alicia was glued to these babies like she was attached to her sidekick, but times a hundred.

She smiled back at him smugly, pumping some Purell into her hands and rubbing them together before picking up Tatiana. She was the more vocal of the twins and Alicia hoped this was a sign that she'd be a talker just like her sister. "Hi mama." She cooed, pressing her lips against her cheek and walking around the room with her.

"Your good with them." Josh commented with a smile, grabbing a bottle from the bottle warmer and inserting into the baby's mouth, completely engrossed in his task.

Alicia loved watching him in action. It was completely surreal and perfect all at the same time.

"You too." She said as she set Tatiana back down, looking for the onesie she'd bought her a while ago.

"We're good at this." He said softly to Zach as if he didn't want Alicia to know, but it was obvious from the way he smirked up at her after that he did.

"I think we should leave them to sleep." Alicia said as she watched Tatiana take long blinks, her eyes shutting closed for a few moments before opening again.

"I agree, movie?" He suggested as he set Zach in his crib adjacent Tatiana's.

"Yes." She agreed, lighting up at the proposition. She didn't worry too much about the babies, considering she now had her very own baby monitor which was only turned off when she slept. Her father drew the line there. 'I can't have you dead tired when you go to school', he'd told her when he found her feeding Zach at 1 in the morning. "Which one?" She asked as they reached her room, curling up into her bed.

"Kung Fu Panda?" He joked, knowing the significance of the movie for them.

"Sure." Alicia replied lightheartedly, resting her head on one of her down pillows. Josh got onto her queen-sized bed alongside her, the bed dipping slightly from his weight. Laying next to her, he smiled as she adjusted her head from her pillow to his chest, the shift comfortable. He liked her curled up next to him, her soft hair tickling his arms and chest.

They watched in silence as the opening sequence began, actually taking time to watch the movie for once.

"Alicia." Josh said softly, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Mm?" She asked, not thinking it could be anything important, knowing it most likely pertained to the babies or her hair scratching his arm.

"I love you."

**A/N: **Short-ish in a way i think...but I did it the day after! So yay. lols. but yeah. i'm going to NYC/Hamptons(My Hometownnns :)) and i cant wait! but since i'll be catching up with all my old friends and ishh i probably won't be able to update that much. :(. i know i know. but i'll try to write another one before i leave hopefully. Ohh, this chapter's dedicated to: **derringtonhot**

for sending me uber long messages and giving me yummy ideas. Cliffy with Massingtonn huhh? i knowww! hahh. so did they or didn't they? that'll be answered next chappyyy! but yeahhh. Review Replies! Ohhh Yeahhh R+R!

**derringtonhot: **sorry i didn't reply to your pm, i was too busy writinggg :p. but yeah, i appreciate all your ideas! they're amazing and as you see, they were utilized :). okayy, well thankk you for reading this at 3:30 considering i'm publishing this at 1 AM. For some reason i always publish in the wee hours of the morningg...idk y. but anyways. i love leesh too! hahah. and D's dad...we'll seeee. ahah. but there's drama with them yet to come. i know its weird with Massie being kind of a support character at this point but i obvii changed that up this timee! and experimentation next chappy! i think...lols.

**TVAddict10: **Kristen and Kemp are DEF NOT going back out. just because no. hook up, sure, go out, probably not at all. and if they ever did, it would be soooo long away. like junior/senior year far. or maybe farther. kristen/jake...i'm thinking about them too :). they're pretty fantastical i think. for the whole c/d/m thing i'm not telling about the c/d thing cus im just that cruelll. hahaha. but if M were to find out and they were to break up, there's no way they're getting back together any time soon after that. at least a year or so. and thanks!

**xxHeartxxFlowerxx: **I love the C/D flirting too! hhaha. but Clam does take the cake. And i love that everyone has their fave character :) thanks for reviewing!


	90. Vitamin S

**8:21**

**iPad**

**Saturday, May 27th**

"Done." Massie trilled as she adjusted the things in her room, preparing for company. This would be the first time she'd be hosting the Briarwood Boys at her house, she needed it to be perfect. Walking to her full-length mirror, she examined herself, smoothing down the fabric of her white chiffon DVF dress and staring down at her green Miu Miu leather espadrilles. "Cute." She said with a grin, turning to the side and examining from that angle.

Shifting to her vanity, she opened up her 8 tiered make-up kit, pulling out some Bobbi Brown gloss and smearing it over her already glossed lips. Looking over at the clock she read 8:21, a sigh escaping her lips. They were due at 9.

Where was an early Claire when you needed one?

Falling back onto her bed she stared at the ceiling, her mind drifting to the previous nights' activities, a blush creeping up her neck.

-Flashback-

Massie lay on her back in anticipation, her breathing labored and the anxiety nearly killing her. She wanted to get this over with, but at the same time, she was scared shitless. Closing her eyes she braced herself for the pain.

It never came.

Derrick sat up and relieved her of his weight, sitting up and putting his erection back inside his boxers.

"What the fuck?" She asked, using profanity even though it wasn't common to her vocabulary. Especially when talking to him.

"I can't. You'll regret it. I just know it." He murmured to her, not wanting to look into her eyes.

"No I wouldn't. Derrick, why won't you do it? Is it because I'm not pretty enough, am I not good enough?" She asked, driving herself to hysterics.

"Of course not Mass." He replied with a scoff, leaning his head against the couch.

"Then what is it? You fucked Olivia and Melanie." She spat at him, a tear finding its way down her cheek.

"Yes. I **fucked **them. But I've never made **love **to anyone before. You're my first love, and I want to make love to you. Not like this." He sighed and stared up at her. "You have nothing to prove. You are better than anyone and there's no one else that'll have my heart like you do. I know you're not ready."

Looking up at him, Massie felt more tears filling her eyes. "Your right. I'm not." She admitted, biting her lip and looking at her lap.

"And I'm fine with that." He assured, brushing away a stray tear with his thumb.

"So, are we not sexing?" She asked with a giggle, finding her words to be amusing.

"No sexing, at least not yet."

-End Flashback

"Damn, he's amazing." She whispered to herself, a knock at her door shaking her to attention.

Platinum blonde hair appeared in her doorway and Massie's face broke into a smile, her first guest now here. Claire. The girl she considered closest to a sister. She wore a white Linen&Spangle tank, khaki shorts, white double-breasted Elizabeth and James blazer and Tory Burch cage sandals, gold Gucci sunglasses perched in her hair. "Very cute." Massie commented as she threw her arms around her companion, slightly jealous that there was no makeup in sight and she still looked gorgeous.

"So what's on the agenda for the night?" Claire asked, plopping onto the bed and stealing a granola bar from the tray of snacks.

"Jolly Rancher game." Massie said with a cocked brow, her extensive research on the game making her grin.

"What's that?" Claire questioned with a full mouth, tossing the Gucci glasses to Massie. "I'm returning them." She explained, crossing her legs into a pretzel.

"Oh, and Claire Bear, that info will be divulged soon enough." Skipping over to her iPod she flicked through some music, turning some Fall Out Boy on to play softly in the background.

Claire raised her eyebrows and nodded, still in mid-chew.

"Alicia's here." Her mother called from downstairs, seeing the Latina a few moments later, clad in Current/Elliot boyfriend jeans, blue Rugby button up and navy blue Rugby blazer, her feet adorned in white oxfords. Massie immediately assumed the collection had come.

"You like?" She asked as she did a little twirl, showing off her outfit for the girls.

"Yeah, isn't that the blazer from the party?" Claire asked, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"Yes it is." She gushed, plucking a few grapes from the stem and pressing one daintily into her mouth.

Kristen arrived next, fishing through her crossbody bag aimlessly and shooting air kisses in haphazard directions.

Massie assumed the wretched thing was from Allison, considering only _she _would buy something like that. "Nice bag." She shot sarcastically, lining her eyes in black eyeliner.

Kristen's eyes got smaller and she pulled down her greystone colored James Perse v-neck. "Yeah, Allison bought it for me." She started skeptically, smelling Massie's sarcasm from miles away.

Before Massie could respond, Jenna walked in, toting a grey bag with a unique look to it and large wayfarer sunglasses speckled with floral detail. "Let's get this party started?" She said with a conspiratorial eyebrow raise, pulling the pack of Jolly Rancher's from her bag and tossing it to Massie.

"Why are there Jolly Rancher's, I thought you didn't eat sugar." Claire said with a sigh, attempting to open the bag.

"I don't, they aren't for eating." She replied, swatting Claire's hand away from the bag.

Claire's face glazed over in confusion, but she just shrugged it off, figuring she would find out soon enough. Dylan arrived next, clad in a black oversized tank,baby blue shrunken ruched-sleeve TopShop blazer, sheer Markus Lupfer leggings and chocolate brown Beau Coops boots.

"Ou, Ou, someone looks sexy." Jenna said with a grin, throwing her arms around her neck.

"I had to try right?" Dylan replied, her face glowing.

"So what was up with the whole dad thing?" Alicia asked as she smeared more lipgloss over her lips.

"I mean, its coming along, but I'm going slow. He knew we were moving to California and he wanted to catch us before we left." Dylan said, her green eyes fixing on the ground. She was finding her dad to be similar to her, yet entirely different. It was weird, and the tension in her house made her itch to get out. Hence her presence at the night's activities.

"Well that's good i guess." Massie replied with a hopeful smile, opening the Jolly Rancher bag and pulling out a blue raspberry one. It was her favorite flavor, even though she hardly ate them. But when she did, she always looked for the blue raspberry one.

"Hey ladies." Josh Hotz said as he walked through Massie's double doors, wearing dark wash skinny jeans, black Vans, a black Pink Floyd t-shirt and hooded jacket. Alicia immediately jumped to her feet, wanting to be the first to have any type of interaction with him. Her lips found his quickly, earning an eye roll from a few and a gag from Massie.

She hated PDA more than she hated wooden clogs.

"Okay, calm it down now." She hissed as she saw some tongue, wanting this to be over as soon as possible.

- An Hour Later

Everyone sat in the circle, holding their breaths and eagerly awaiting the game to be played. Massie called it the Jolly Rancher game, something new she'd "stumbled" upon while looking for kissing games for the festivities.

The game was as such: Everyone sat in a circle, boy/girl, boy/girl and they passed the jolly rancher around with their mouths until there was nothing left. When there was nothing left, you would have to take the person to your left and go into a closet of some sort for 10 minutes to do whatever you like.

It was deliciously naughty.

Massie unwrapped the Jolly Rancher and stuck it between her lips, the paper crinkling loudly in the otherwise silent room. Her glossed lips held it firmly, turning to her left, Josh, and passing it to him. It was easy enough, no lips or tongue involved, just closeness. He passed it to Alicia, purposefully delivering it to her with his tongue. Alicia took the sweet candy with a grin and passed it to Kemp, making sure it stayed far between them. Kemp passed it to Kristen, purposely pressing his lips to hers and causing her to blush.

She still got the chills when he touched her.

She passed it to Jake and she found it increasingly harder to do so, the small candy getting smaller. He passed it to Dylan, sucking on it a little bit before doing so. It made it even harder for her to pass it to Chris who grinned as their lips made contact. He passed the thinner Jolly Rancher to Jenna, pressing it against her tongue and staring into her eyes, sending a fire deep into her belly.

It wasn't supposed to be there.

Jenna passed it to Cam, having to press her lips to his and then looking apologetically at Claire. Cam passed it to Claire painstakingly slow, seeing to it that he swirled it around her tongue with his own. Claire passed the now miniscule thing to Derrick, her tongue twisting with his in order to do so.

His kiss was electric and they both felt it. It was something they'd secretly wanted to do for the longest. It was everything Claire expected, but she knew it was forbidden territory. For obvious reasons.

Derrick took it from her and realized there was nothing left, a blush reaching up his neck. "Its gone." He said with a smile, looking at the ground.

Massie's breath hitched as she saw who he was set to spend 10 minutes with, knowing 10 minutes was more than enough time for them to get into it.

"Well." Massie said tightly, running a hand through her tresses and telling herself that she was "single for the night".

Claire looked over at Derrick shyly, pulling herself into a standing position. Before facing the new territory that was Massie's walk-in closet, she pressed her lips to Cam's wanting to let him know that he was #1 without actually voicing it.

She opened the white door to Massie's closet cautiously, Derrick following close behind.

"Well." He said with a grin, visible even in the dim lighting.

"Well." She replied with a small nod, looking up at him.

"C'mere." He whispered to her, pulling her body to his gently.

Claire pressed against him, looking up into his eyes and leaning in. Derrick leaned the rest of the way, his lips reaching hers in a cautious manner. It was different when they were alone, so much room to explore and roam, neither knew where to start. His hands clamped to her waist, planting kisses on her neck as her arms held onto his neck, his lips burning holes in her skin.

It was intense and sweet at the same time. The type of thing that left them breathless and wanting more.

"Damn Der." She groaned, arching up to meet his body with hers. His hands moved down, cupping a cheek and moving his lips back up to hers. He kissed the sides of her mouth, capturing her lips a few seconds after. His tongue asked for entry and he massaged it against hers as they engaged in a tango of tongues, Derrick careful not to get rough with her.

Claire was sweet.

He kissed her like she was. Softly and sweetly. Unlike the forceful and rough kisses him and Massie usually shared. Derrick then came to the realization that it wasn't the nature of Claire & Cam's relationship that made them soft, it was Claire herself. He felt this overpowering want to take care of her.

To make sure he didn't bite her lip when they pulled away.

To make sure he didn't grab her butt too hard.

"Are you okay?" He asked, pulling away momentarily and twirling a piece of her golden hair between his fingers.

"I'm fine." She replied with a giggle, pulling back and pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back and continued to roam her body, not going straight for his favorite parts but taking the time to explore her shape, stopping at her barely there hips, and grabbing them, pulling her closer to him.

She gasped in surprise and excitement, liking when he got a bit forceful. Claire grinned into the next kiss, capturing his lips and sucking, sending tingles down his spine.

"Time up!" Someone yelled from outside the door, pulling the couple apart and leaving them blushing and secretly wanting more. He loved Massie, without a doubt, but Claire was just different from anything he'd ever experienced.

"Have fun?" Massie asked with a grin, pulling out the next Jolly Rancher, a watermelon flavored one.

"You could say that." Derrick replied with a chuckle, taking his place next to Massie and waiting for the game to continue.

"Alright. Well this time the Jolly Rancher goes to Alicia." She said, tossing it to the latina and barely missing Josh's face. Alicia popped it into her mouth and poked her lips out, passing it to Kemp and thanking the gods that their lips didn't touch. He passed it to Kristen, purposefully making it difficult to her by passing it with his tongue. Kristen rolled her eyes and passed it to Jake, puckering and sticking it between his lips with her teeth.

He passed it to Dylan, sucking on it so that there wouldn't be much left to pass around. Dylan passed it to Chris, her tongue having to interlock with his, making her feel utterly guilt-ridden. She passed it to Cam, not even thinking about the fact that they were basically tonguing each other down. He passed it to Claire, the Jolly Rancher nearly non-existent. She passed it to Derrick, a tingle shooting up her spine as she did so. Derrick safely got it to Massie, the difficulty now lying in her passing it to Josh. She got the sliver of a hard candy to him, barely, the Jolly Rancher now finished off in his mouth. He turned to look at Massie, the girl on his left. They had made out before and it had been...intense to say the least. He'd set her on fire without even touching certain spots, a feat not easily accomplished.

Massie stood in excitement, letting herself be led to the closet that she'd never be able to look at the same way again.

**A/N: **Short-ish I knowwwww. Im sorry. I've just been uber busyy. but i'm workingg on it. 90th Chapter guyss. eeeeeeee. :D. This goes to **TVAddict10** who I think has been here the longest. So Review Replies!

**derringtonhot: **I still haven't even gotten to NY yet because of an impromptu volleybll camp :(

Anddd Yayy. derrick pov just for you. and the cliffy is resolved in this chappy :) and you are actually really right about the reason she presses it so hard. yuur so smarttt! And the whole Jolicia thing was a surprise wasn't it? ;) And yeahh. Clairingtonnnn happened. And I loved writing it. so yeahhhh R+R!

**MBAlpha: **gracias! keep readingg :)

**YouAndTheKlutz: **Aww I hate being grounded :p. but yeahh, i know you would've, which is why i've organized the hook-up as suchh. and 90th chapterr! yess. its been so longg. and yeahh, i updateddd! lols.

**TVAddict10: **Hey hey hey. there's no cheating missieeee! just...funn and games i suppose. lmao.

**dibsonfang: **i don't think i will just yet, but for some reason i kinda want to make Massie go a bitt crazyy in high school. But i think i'll wait till later in their freshman year. idk yet...but yeahh, keep reading!

**ChocolateSkittles: **haiiiii. and omg i knoww! and for derr and mass. no sireee they did not. and so i updatedd! yeeee. ahahha. and to reply to the otherrr review. i love you cus you did two btdubbssss :) and no its not weird cus i'm OBSESSED with your reviewss! and idk...it just comes to me, with the help of polyvore for outfits and ideas from my reviewerss! and i don't have myspace anymoresss i have facebook. if you wanna add me just pm me and i'll give it to youuu :) and experiments are love :) they justt..yes. ahhah,. aandd the name is Tem-well shortened version of my whole name but yeahhhhhh haha. And yes you can call me Trident Splash, as long as its the strawberry one with the green stuff in the middleeee.! aandd anywayssss. adioss ChocolateeSkittles. Loveee Yuuu!

**xxallyballyxx: **thanks for the review :) and the way they change will be apparent soon enough.

**Child of the Masquerade: **thank you! can i just say that if i love your name! It makes me happy. haha. and jolicia is just getting better in my eyess :)

**jersey's here: **i'm updatingg! lols.

R+R guysss.! I love it when i get reviews. they make me happy :) rememberr i lovee you guys!


	91. On Fire

**10:34**

**Study Hall**

**Monday, May 29th**

Massie Block tapped her blue Bic pen against her cheek idly, attempting to work on this pointless history assignment. 'Three paragraphs on the effects of the American Revolution' it read, and she grimaced as soon as she'd read it three days before. "Bullshit." She murmured under her breath, her mind wandering elsewhere. She immediately thought back to Saturday, feeling particularly brilliant for discovering the Jolly Rancher game. She'd gotten to hook up with Josh _and _Derrick all in the same night.

Then, there was that hookup with Kemp she wasn't particularly proud of. Ashamed of even. She'd forced everyone to switch seats at one point, sending her into her walk-in with apple stained breath and Kemp's massive hand attached to her ass.

It had been more than satisfying to say the least, but she felt dirty afterwards, his hands doing things that drove her up the wall. An involuntary tingle shot below the waistband of her dark green cargo Sass & Bide pants, her legs crossing in an attempt to stop the feeling grabbing hold of her body, threatening to make her come undone.

A vibration from her black Hermes Birkin bag shook her to attention, Massie rifling through it to attempt and get at her iPhone. Staring at the thing she thought of upgrading, most of the purple studs now missing. The phone read Derrick, a message beneath it. Her heart immediately fluttered at the thought, clicking 'View' as quickly as possible.

Derrick: Staircase 2 mins?

Massie smiled to herself and her hand shot up in the air, her bracelet sliding down her forearm. Asking for permission to leave she got up, her nude YSL platform heels clacking as she exited.

Massie: Yup.

She replied as she walked, instinctively knowing where to go. Massie stopped as she entered the hallway that contained the staircase, her heart racing. Even though she'd hooked up with Derrick many a time, her stomach still did flip-flops before she reached the destination. She started down the hallway, spotting his blonde hair and grinning.

"Hey." She called out, attempting to keep her voice down knowing they could get in trouble if they weren't careful.

"Hey." He replied with a smile, jogging towards her. Her arms immediately went to his neck as he got arms-length away, throwing her body against his.

Derrick's hands secured around her waist protectively, holding her close to him. He sniffed her apricot-smelling hair greedily wanting to soak up every bit of her before letting go. Massie sighed into his scent, just loving being near him.

"You make me feel invincible." She whispered to him, nuzzling into his neck.

Derrick didn't reply, just hugging her tighter. It was times like this that let him know he was in love with her, let him know that he was making the right decision being with her over anyone else.

**Who: **Kristen && Jacques

**Where: **Fields, BOCD

**When: **4:00

"I think its gonna be hard." Kristen started, tracing patterns in the grass with her finger, sadness settled in her heart.

"Yeah, it will be." He replied, reaching out to stroke her hands.

"Its impossible for me to ask you to stay with me while I'm in boarding school." She continued, now plucking pieces of grass out of the ground.

"Yea." He replied, his hand still massaging hers. "Maybe we should take a non-exclusive route then." Jacques suggested, his gorgeous eyes peering into hers.

"That works." Kristen replied, quietly, playing with the hem of her brown TopShop shorts.

"So, do you want to go to my house and pretend like this conversation never happened?" He suggested, looking up at her optimistically.

"I mean, that works too." She said once again, a joking smile laced in her features.

"Come on." He urged, tilting her face up. "Cheer up. Its not like we weren't aware of what was going to happen at the end of the year." Pulling her to her feet he sighed, kissing her forehead.

"Can we leave?" She asked, hope apparent in her features. She wanted him to take her to his house and kiss her senseless, not even giving her time to think of her impending departure.

"As you wish." Jacques replied playfully, linking her arm with his.

- Half Hour Later

"Fuck." Kristen groaned as Jacques bit her neck once again, one hand inside of her shorts and the other holding her firmly against his erection.

"Now?" He breathed back, pulling his hand from her and undoing his jeans, his fingers now slippery.

"Now." She insisted, pressing her lips against his while attempting to slide her shorts off. Tearing her thong off soon after she spread her legs wider, waiting for what she knew was about to happen. And she wanted it.

Bad.

Jacques guided himself inside of her, sighing as they joined, grinding his hips against hers and sighing into her neck.

"Mmfgh." She moaned, the sensation hitting her like a wave. He pulled halfway out and pumped inside of her once again, kissing every available bit of her face as he went.

"Damn Kris you're tight." He moaned in her ear, pumping once again, attempting to be gentle but firm at the same time. "What did you do?" He asked as he continued, his free hand fondling her nipple gently.

"Nothing." She replied, her voice strained as he unknowingly hit that spot that drove her over the edge.

Jacques pumped into her again, the two now forming a rhythm. He was slower than Kemp and not nearly as loving, not watching like a hawk for signs of discomfort or making sure she reached her peak before he did.

Kristen cursed herself mentally as she began to think of Kemp, something that often happened when she was with Jacques.

_He's never made me come_, she noted as he pumped a few more times, always getting her close but never quite there.

'He's in the place but I can't get joy' she thought, quoting the Amy Winehouse song perfectly. She'd never imagined the song to mirror her life, but then again,

Never say never.

**Who: **Jenna && Allison

**Where: **Starbucks

**When: **5:00

"So, why are we here again?" Jenna asked as she leaned back in her chair carelessly, her arm resting lazily as she stared into Allison's stony brown eyes.

"Because, we need to talk about your relationship with Zach." She replied, sitting up to stare at her.

"For what? He's mine, not yours. End." Jenna replied faux-sweetly, rethinking why she'd even agreed to this meeting in the first place.

"No, not end. Do you _really _think he's going to stay with you while we're in boarding school together? Obviously not." She spat, crossing one leg over the other.

"So you think you're going to have him? Obviously not." She replied, her body language going from relaxed to defensive. With her legs now firmly planted on the floor and eyes piercing, she looked dangerous.

"Don't be so sure, or did you already forget who he's in love with?" She asked venomously, her latte now trapped in a vice grip.

"Well he's obviously still not _in _love with you. Otherwise you guys would still be together. If I recall you cheated." Jenna said with a grin, wanting to snarl at her.

"We were open and you knew that." She shot, her veneer slowly breaking down, her emotions shining through.

"Well obviously too open because I'm his girlfriend...**exclusively**."

"We'll see how long that lasts, won't we? I expect you two to break up before the end of the year."

"You are just so sad Allison." Jenna said, knowing what she said to be true.

"And you're deluded."

**Who: **Claire && Derrick

**Where: **Harrington Estate

**When: **5:32

"So...the kiss?" Derrick started, looking at his knees.

"You mean kisses." Claire corrected with a giggle, playing with the hem of her aqua Maurie & Eve pleated mini dress.

"Yeah, those." He replied with a blush, staring at his legs.

"What about it?" She replied, moving to the multi-stringed necklaces adorning her neck.

"Did you feel anything?" He asked, not knowing how to have this conversation.

"I mean, yea, but like, didn't you?" Claire asked cautiously, not knowing how to deal with this increasingly awkward situation.

"Yea, but how could I not? You're my best friend." He replied honestly, not wanting to even look into her eyes.

"True. But, I don't want that to change anything between us though." Claire assured, tapping her brown gladiator-sandal-clad feet against the wood of his floor.

"It won't. Because, you love Cam and I love Massie." He said, half-believing it.

"Exactly." She replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Like, we've kissed before."

"Yeah, we have." Claire said, biting her lip and staring down at the floor.

She'd never tell him that she'd liked it.

**Who: **Dylan && Her Sisters

**Where: **NY, NY

**When: **7:03

"So, Lesson 5 in becoming sexy-" Madeline started, spreading more red lipstick evenly over her lips. "Sex appeal." She turned to look at Dylan. "Hence the red off-the-shoulder Herve Leger bandage dress and Yves pumps."

"We're just going to dinner." Dylan complained as Kerri pulled the flat iron through her hair once again, taming her curly tresses.

"Exactly why we're dressing up." Kerri replied as if it should be obvious.

"Is Dad gonna be there?" She asked innocently, placing her Blackberry Bold inside her black clutch.

"You mean Max?" Madeline corrected. "And yes." She continued, going quiet for a few moments.

"What is his objective?" Kerri asked, her eyes now lidded and completely focused on her task.

"To get closer to us obviously." Dylan replied, somewhat hopeful.

"Well fuck that." Madeline replied angrily, storming out before any more words could be exchanged.

**Who: **Kemp && Louisa

**Where: **His House

**When: **8:09

"Mmfgh." Louisa moaned under Kemp, sighing as he pushed into her once again. "You know you're my first." She told him through strained breaths, barely able to hold a conversation.

"Yeah." Kemp replied unenthusiastically, grinding his hips against hers sinfully, before grabbing her breast roughly with one hand.

"Its special." She groaned, whimpering as she felt herself getting close.

"Mhm." He barely answered, pushing up on one hand to steady himself.

Only one thing went through his head:

This bitch talked too much.

Pumping into her a few more times he pulled out, reaching completion and tossing the used condom in his "special" trash.

"That was...wow." Louisa said with a toothy grin, opening her legs in lust.

"Yeah, it was, you should leave though." He spat coldly, not caring about this girls' feelings but more about changing his sheets.

- Half Hour Later

Kristen couldn't do this anymore. She needed Kemp, with every fiber of her being. She needed him to hold her and never let her go, letting her cry into his shoulder as he'd done many times before.

It was a bad day for her. One of those days where everything came flooding back to her, her parents death at the forefront of this nightmare. She still got upset from time to time, and Kemp had always been there for each one.

Pulling her wool blend Marc by Marc Jacobs cardigan closer to her body, she bent down and reached for the spare key under the mat, knowing how to get in the Hurley estate undetected. This wasn't new. They'd done this many a time before, Kristen needing him in the middle of the night and him just holding her until she was ready to leave again.

She unlocked the door quietly, slipping up the stairs and pass Charity's room, knowing she would attempt to talk if she saw her skulking around. She knocked on Kemp's door cautiously, waiting for a response. Leaning her ear against the door she listened for sounds, hearing nothing but a little scuffling.

Kristen's heart skipped a beat, wondering what he was doing and who he could possibly be with.

Kemp opened the door a few moments later, his hair plastered against his head and skin glistening with a film of sweat. "Kris." He started, knowing exactly why she was there.

"Kemp-" She started, the tears in her eyes unmistakable.

"Kris." Kemp replied softly, throwing his arms around her and pulling her close to his bare chest. "What was it this time?" He asked as he pushed the door closed, hugging her tighter.

"My parents." She sobbed, their bodies pressed against each other.

"Oh damn." He answered, guiding her to his bed. It was their "spot" in his room, where he held her until she stopped her crying or made love to her until she was screaming his name.

Kristen plopped down and kicked of her platform booties, snuggling up to his bare chest and burying herself in it. She continued to sob into his chest, the wetness not bothering him. Kemp's hand stroked her sides, softly caressing each curve and attempting to make her feel loved.

"Who's gonna do this when I go to boarding school?" She asked, speaking for the first time since she'd gotten on his king sized bed.

"I don't know." He answered, kissing the top of her forehead and stroking the spot where he kissed.

"Kemp, just hold me." She whimpered as she thought of this never happening again, just wanting to stay in his arms forever.

He made her feel safe and she knew the minute she needed him, he'd be there waiting to wipe her tears and hug her close.

Now that was real love.

**A/N: **shortishhh, but i'm working on it! so yeahh, R+R! now onto review replies :)

**Desjanae: **dangg three or four days :) thats ninety chapters! clam next chapterr! i thinkk. like they're kinda boring me, but i'm hoping i can find the fire in their relationship again! and we'll see about that suggestion! sounds yummy :)

**derringtonhot: **hunnayyy! and it was the last clairington...in a way ;) and omgg i know you love MOSH but you'll have more opportunities for them in the future. i played with some kremp this chappy. and don't worry, it'll be hot. it just has to be! naked pics? mmmmmmmm. i likeee :) and i heart youu tooo!

**Child of the Masquerade: **thank you! and the jolly rancher games r just yummy arent they? and double reviews so its all good!

**TVAddict10: **and of course i didd.! juu knoww mee :) and lols. im slowly trying to convert everyone to liking C/D. and kris/jake will happen i thinkk. like freshmann year!

**OptomisticPessimisticRebel: **awww i'm just learningg as a writer and i'm growing hopefully. as a rising sophmore i hope it just gets better and better!

**xx-Morning Glory-xx: **Alicington? sounds interesting...lols. i'll deff consider it!

**ChocolateSkittles: **Girllllllllll! The jolly rancher game is like my lifeee. and you better cus its yummyy as alll helll. and yum tum chocolateeee. (btdubbs its 4 in the morningg lols) andd i'm in love with hi too :) and sorryyyyy i didn't writee the reactionn. nextt chapp. i had to hurryyy :p. Anddd yumm yuummm trident splash!

**MBAlpha: **thank you thank you. and i dont think i'm breaking them upp now. and somethingg about c/d makes me smile, but uncomfortablee cus its likee he belongs with madd! sooo yeahh R+R!

**Can'tBeTamedLibertyWalk: **thank you! :)

**independentkatie: **thankss! and its been a long time coming for him to say it!

**margiegirl96: **thank you thank youu. and i meann he is a boyyyy so its likee he likes everything. and don't worry. he's getting rough with Mass next chapter and it'll deff be hotter than wasabii. and there is kemp/kriss this chapp.! be happyy :)

**Fallen-Rose992: **thank you! and i love that you're just reading this :) its my baby! so thanks for liking it!

**ReedHollis4Ever: **Thankss! And i'm updatinggg :)

**jersey's here: **jerseyyy shore todayyyy. sorry yuur name makes me think of that. :p but anywaysss thankss!


	92. Lovin' You

**9:04**

**Class, BOCD**

**Tuesday, May 30th **

Dylan tapped her pink Louboutin stiletto, zoned out and exhausted. They'd gotten it at around 12 the night before and she'd been seriously considering staying home, but Massie had talked her out of it, something about the clique being lopsided without her.

"Babe." Jake whispered into her ear breathily, his breath tickling her neck and setting fire to her body.

"Mm?" She asked, suddenly awake.

"Today, after school, you, me and a movie?" He asked, his hand running up and down her arm.

"Of course." Dylan replied with a wide grin, tilting her body toward him so he could get a better view of her cleavage. "But we may not be watching it."

"That is fine with me." He whispered happily, his honey eyes dancing and his hand moving from her arm to the side of her breast, caressing it through her clothes.

Dylan bit her lip slightly and grinned back at him. "Be good." She urged, crossing her silk hot pink skirt clad legs and trying to stop the wetness seeping into her underwear.

"I am." Jake insisted with his signature grin, his lips turning up at the corners and he looked back down at his spiral notebook, the events appearing to never have happened.

"Uh huh, sure." She replied sarcastically, fixing her eyes on the front of the class and not moving until the end of class.

**Who: **The PC

**Where: **Lunchroom

**When: **12:09

"When does party season start?" Jenna asked as she played with the sleeves of her Acne denim jacket, her eyes locked on Massie.

"This weekend. The first one is Claire Copolla's. She's having a pool party thing." Alicia answered expertly, opening her planner just to make sure.

"Claire Copolla, as in that girl with the round blue eyes and really pretty brown hair?" Kristen asked, chewing on a grape lazily.

"Yup." Alicia replied, tapping her lace-up boot against the floor and flipping through her planner.

"Are the boys going?" Massie asked, looking up from her iPhone momentarily.

"Yeah, only the best of the best are invited." Alicia said as if it should be obvious, pulling her belted blue Donna Karan jacket closer to her body, the air-conditioning in the school now on high.

"In that case, I need a new suit." Claire said, not wanting to sound exceedingly poor compared to them. Just because her suit wouldn't be 100+ dollars, they made it seem as if she was committing some sort of crime.

"I have some." Dylan offered, not wanting Claire to be left out.

"No its fine, its taken care of." Claire replied with a grateful smile, sticking a gummy foot in her mouth and attempting to not feel embarrassed.

"Well anyways-" Massie began, changing the subject as she saw Claire's eyes glaze over. "We need to go over summer plans."

"Ooh! We do." Kristen exclaimed, excited for the impending days.

"What are you doing?" Massie asked, adjusting the tortoise Chloe sunglasses in her hair.

"Welll." Kristen trilled, happy to relay her plans. "I'm going to St. Barts with Allison for two weeks, then Martha's Vineyard to visit family for a week, back to the city for another two weeks, hopping to Cali to visit Dyl for two weeks, and then my final week will be filled with boarding school preparation." Her voice dipped as she said the last part, not particularly excited to leave. She would miss Westchester. The silver Range Rover, moms who didn't look like they had kids, and a plethora of designer bags. She was trading it for boat shoes, Ralph Lauren and a college-like atmosphere filled with kids that made her look poor.

It was less than enticing to say the least.

"Sounds fun." Claire gushed, wishing she could travel that much. "I'm just going to Orlando till school starts."

"That doesn't sound very appealing." Massie chimed in, only affirming Claire's thoughts. "I'm going to the Hamptons for a month, Dylan's for a week and then heading back to the Hamptons once again."

"Well that doesn't even _touch _my muy caliente summer in Spain _without _mi familia." Alicia said with a grin, thinking she'd won.

"I'm just going to Cali for the **entire **summer." Dylan added, laying against the nearest person and sighing.

"I know Dyl." Jenna said with a pout, putting an arm around her. "I'm heading to London for a week, then Paris, then Milan and then Greece. At the end of that, I'm heading over to Cali to visit Dyl and then back here."

"You're so lucky!" Massie exclaimed, her eyes going wide. "Why are you going so many places?"

"My dad's really big into traveling, and we're doing a Europe tour this year. Last year, it was all about South America." She answered, thinking back to the multiple times she'd been scared of getting some foreign disease from a fly or some other exotic bug.

"I wish my parents were." Massie admitted, playing with the food on her plate.

"Not when they insist on dragging you through the middle east at age 7." Jenna replied, remembering the uncomfortable heat and nasty food.

**Not **something to be desired.

"So are we hanging out after school?" Alicia asked, playing with her gold Chanel ring.

"Nope. I have a meeting." Massie replied, giddy at the thought.

"With who?"

"Its a secret."

**Who: **Claire && Cam

**Where: **Guest House, Block Estate

**When: **4:51

"So, Mr. Fisher, what is the answer to number 5?" Claire asked sweetly, leaning on one arm and writing with the other.

"Your lips." He joked, pressing his lips to hers before going back to his work.

The couple sat side by side, books pushed together and legs touching, Cam's hand stroking Claire's leg softly.

"Thats a good answer." She replied with a smile, crossing her boyfriend jean clad legs.

"So, baby, why are we still doing this?" He asked, moving his hand from her leg to her arm, tracing soft patterns and sending tingles up her spine.

"Doing what?" She asked, running a hand through her platinum blonde hair tiredly and resting her blue eyes lazily on him.

"Homework." He replied as if it should be obvious, pressing his lips to her temple softly.

"Because we have it." Claire answered, intertwining her hand in his.

Cam sighed in response and continued to run his hand up her thigh, his hands stopping at the button on her jean and attempting to undo it with one hand. Claire gasped in surprise and pushed his hand away, looking into his different colored eyes. She stared into the blue one primarily, deciding this one was her favorite for the day.

"Claire." He whined, drawing out her name in anguish. He wanted her so bad.

"Can we make a deal?" Claire asked, attempting to make a compromise.

"What kind of deal?" He countered, his dark eyebrow raising.

"We'll hook up," She saw the glint in his eye and grinned. "Only if we do homework right after." She concluded, playing with the multi-stranded necklace around her neck, subtly hinting at her b-cup cleavage.

Staring at her headily and looking down at her perfectly shaped breasts, he grinned, pulling her close.

"So I take that as a yes?" She asked, straddling his hips and winding her arms around his neck.

"Mhm." He replied contentedly, capturing her lips in his and grabbing her hips.

Claire kissed back with a grin, running her tongue across the bottom of his lip and requesting entrance. It was readily granted, Cam running his hand through her hair. He loved her hair. The silky strands just slipped through his fingers, melting into his hands like butter. It was so natural, and when her inhaled he could almost taste her vanilla scent, making her that much more enticing.

His hands roamed her body, moving down to her ass and grabbing it. Claire moaned in response, loving how he handled her limbs.

Cam groaned, kissing along her jaw line as she vocalized her pleasure, the sound just turning him on more.

Who knew when they'd get back to that homework...

**Who: **Massie && Derrick

**Where: **Derrick's Guest House

**When: **5:34

"Der?" Massie said lightly, her voice questioning. She snuggled deeper into Derrick's new bed, her head pressed against his chest.

"Mm?" He replied, his nose buried in her hair.

"I have an idea." She replied with a grin, looking over her shoulder and into his eyes.

Derrick noted that they glinted mischievously, loving that particular look. It usually meant she was up to no good, and that was usually a _**very **_good thing. For Derrick at least.

Massie just grinned in response, grabbing the pillow from under her head and slamming it against the side of his face. "Mass." He growled, getting up from her and grabbing his own ammo.

"Whatchya gonna do Harrington?" She asked playfully, getting on her knees and hitting him again. She bounced slightly on the bed, her knees moving shakily below her.

"Get you back." He replied, winding back his pillow and slamming it against her torso. Massie squealed in delight, giggling as she hit him in the arm, nearly knocking him down.

"Damn Mass." He said with a grin, admiring her strength.

He hit her on her other side again, pushing her onto her side. Massie smiled and surrendered her pillow, lunging at his torso and tackling him to the bed, pinning him on his back. Derrick growled, his chest rumbling.

Massie smirked at him in silent reply, finding his guttural groan extremely sexy. Derrick's hands grabbed her waist, pulling her down on top of him. Their lips were a few inches apart, their gazes intense and heat generating between them. Massie ground her hips slightly into his, her lips pressing against his roughly.

"Mass." He groaned into her ear, sick of having her on top of him. He wanted control, not wanting to look like a wimp in the situation. Keeping his hands firm on her hips he flipped her over, grinding his hips against her center mercilessly and shoving his tongue in her mouth, not waiting for her consent.

Massie merely moaned in response, making Derrick only want her more.

"Fuck Mass." He groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing herself against his member harder.

His hands found their way to the edges of her shirt, attempting to ease it off without breaking their kiss. His tongue explored her mouth hungrily, sliding up her stomach and to her breasts palming them through her bra. Massie bit his lip as she pulled away slightly, letting out another moan.

"Baby." She whined, attempting to pull her shirt over her head.

"Yeah?" He replied, attempting to get her pants off. Her waxy skinny jeans became a heap of black material on the floor, his shirt soon following.

"Touch me." She groaned, running her hands along his chest before pulling him back on top of her. Derrick's hands expertly pulled her underwear down to her ankles, Massie kicking them off to the floor, merely adding to the other clothing already there.

Massie was now naked, save for her bra, which wasn't too far behind. It was sinful to say the least. Just a few days ago, she'd agreed to the fact that she wasn't ready to have sex and now she was just laying out the cookies to be devoured.

Would Massie ever learn?

**Who: **Josh && Alicia

**Where: **Riviera Estate

**When: **6:21

"Good afternoon." Alicia said as she woken up from her stupor with a grin, rolling onto her side and looking into his gorgeous brown eyes. Ever since he'd said those three words to her, she'd just fallen more in love, knowing he meant it.

"Afternoon angel." He replied with a small smile, pulling her by her waist in an attempt to pull her closer to her body.

She loved his name for her, angel. It made her feel special and loved, knowing it was especially for her. It wasn't common like baby or honey, or awkward like baby cakes. Alicia wasn't an angel by any means, but the fact that he saw her that way made her warm from the inside out, her immediate respond to throw her arms around him.

"I love nap times." She said in between a yawn, still wearing the same striped light blue linen mini Tucker dress she'd worn to school that morning. The afternoon had been spent in the same fashion as the afternoon before, Josh following her home and helping her to take care of Zach and Tatianna, followed by a movie in her room. This was the first time they'd fallen asleep though, his arms encasing her waist and Alicia pressing her body into his.

"Me too." He replied with a smile, kissing her forehead before moving his arm from her waist and searching for her remote on the nightstand. Flipping on the t.v., he returned to his original position, his arm finding its way back to her waist.

"So, baby, don't you feel like parental kind of?" She asked, playing with the tips of her hair.

"In what way?" He asked, caressing her stomach through the cloth of her dress.

"The way we take care of Tati and Zach." She replied, staring at the t.v. without really watching it.

"Yeah, actually we really do." He answered with a grin, thinking of how good they were with them. "You're an amazing little mommy."

"Why thank you little daddy." She said with a cheeky grin, kissing his cheek.

"I love you little mommy." He whispered, loving the feeling of her body pressed against his.

Alicia's heart swelled in excitement and she smiled at him, loving when he said those words. "I love you too."

**A.N: **wazzzappp. hahha. its 1:20 and im busted tired so excusee mehh if im a lil bitt silly. R+R!

Okayy, review repliesss. **Dedicated To ChocolateSkittles!**

**derringtonhot: **i love being a herooo! :) andd naked picss. yum yumm. next chappy chapp! oh i lovee you by the way cus you're amazing! just sayingggg :)

**ToriTiffaniiAlexis: **Gracias :) and mosh makes me all happy.! andd everyone hates clairington, i think they just can't help themselves. and i hope to get to 100 too. likee, i want a longggg review from everyone on the 100th. like a 100 words each in memory. haha. anddd thanksss! i heart you too!

**jersey's here: **jersey shore = love. like yessss! vinny is myyyy babbyyyy. i loveeee himm. pauly d is sooo sexayy! and lls i call that love not obsessionn. and thankss you. i loved writing the kremp. they used to be my favorittee :)

**lacrosselady2525: **okayy for starters, can i just sayy that i play lax too and my numberr is 25 :) anywaysssss. thankss! andd yuur like me. i'll read a story for ages but i never review. its upsetting. i'm gonna review on everything i read now cus i know how much i love them! and another massington shipper like meselff. yayyy. and i kind of did one this chappyy in a wayy. :)

**OptimisticPessimisticRebel: **honestly, idk. lls. i love to write so it just comes to me. haha. and no need to be jealous.! if you want to write a story and need a beta i'm all ears :) and thanks! i try to be kind of omniscient but zoning in on certain people at any given time. :)

**Can'tBeTamedLibertyWalk: **thank youuu! and i loveeee kremp. yett i cant get them back together. i refuse too. like once a cheater, always a cheater. at least until he grows upp!

**Zetherena: **maybe not :(. i don't have too much want for clairington anymore. like i still like them, but massie's trying to be derrick's everything so it basically works out for the better i think.

**smilez014: **heyy! and thankyouu :) and i dont see an ending yett! so we'll see. :)

**Desjanae: **yuur welcomee! and samee. i troll fanfiction all the time just looking for a good fic. pppl probs think i'm weird but i pretty much only read M. but yeahhh. thank youu!

**Muse566: **i cantttttt. i need her to go.! she's coming back thoughh. don't worry. so much is happening you'll love the fact that she leaves.

**Fallen-Rose992: **thank you! and i don't have a plan...i just do it. haha

**MBAlpha: **thanks! and kremp...nopee. i cant get them together. like my conscious doesnt let me!

**ChocolateSkittles: **i wrote the reaction! and i knoww! i love themm too. when i feel like writing about them. lls. but yeahhh. i'm excited for yuu to start HS! i was in that exact place last year. and dammmnn! R yuu going to boarding school? i was going to and then i ended up in private school. and awwwww. i'll miss yuuuu Trident Splashhh buddy. this chappy's dedicated to youuu :) and okayyy i shalll. andd alriteyyyyy i'll add yuuu!


	93. LOL Smiley Face

**12:25**

**Lunchroom, BOCD**

**Wednesday, May 31st**

Kemp Hurley stared brazenly at the "talent" that decorated BOCD's halls, his mouth slightly watering at a few. They were all hips and tits-or at least that's what he thought. Looking to the rest of the group he dropped that signature smirk he was famous for, everyone knowing it was about to get juicy.

"Lemme guess," Derrick started, resting his eyes lazily on the player. "You got laid."

"Indeed I did," Kemp bragged haughtily, running a hand through his short brown hair. "Pretty damn proud for an eighth grader." He continued, his grin reappearing.

"More like a slut." Cam murmured under his breath, the only virgin asides from Jake who wasn't really even a certified "Briarwood Boy".

"Was that the sound of a virgin calling?" Kemp teased, rolling a stray strawberry around with the tip of his middle finger.

Cam rolled his eyes in response, looking at the ground.

"How were your afternoons?" Jake asked lightly, attempting to switch the conversation.

"Me and Leesh curled up in her bed and just chilled yesterday." Josh said, thinking back to the memory fondly.

Kemp made a whipped sound with his mouth, not even caring to smother the statement with a cough.

"Shut up." Joshua Hotz replied with a careful smirk, looking down.

"Look." Kemp started, looking him in the eyes earnestly. "Ever since you've gotten all 'i love you' with Leesh, you've gone soft."

"Have not." He defended weakly, if not almost effeminately, a blush finding its way up his neck knowing he was on diaper duty tonight.

"You have." Derrick interjected, his smirk finding its way onto his face as well.

"I love her." He answered simply as if that should answer every question they could possibly have.

"And I thought I loved Kris." He countered, his heart wrenching somewhat painfully in his chest. "Turns out I'm a better comforter than anything else. I have love _for _her, but I'm not _in _love with her. I never have been. It was more of an infatuation I think." Kemp said, looking pensively at his tray as if he were attempting to figure something out.

Everyone stared in a sort of surprised way, Kemp never sounding so deep. But of course, he killed it before they had time to appreciate it, adding a 'She was tight as shit too.'

Plovert and the rest chuckled in response, knowing this to be typical him. Leave it to Kemp to ruin a meaningful moment.

"Well I know that I _love _Alicia, because I meant it when I said it, the whole in love thing is kind of questionable though now that I think about it." He said, starting to see Kemp's perspective.

Kemp nodded in satisfaction and leaned backwards in his chair. "Step into the bad side Josh, its just _so _much more fun."

"Just cause I'm possibly not _in _love with her doesn't mean I'm going to break up with her and start treating her like shit."

"Look at it this way." Plovert added, speaking up for the first time that day. "If you ever," His mouth suddenly turned up at the corners, "And I mean ever, want to join the cherry-popping brigade, there's always room for one more."

"The cherry-popping brigade?" Kemp asked with an eye roll. "Dude." He said with a hard edge to his voice. "Don't call us that."

"Whatever." Plovert replied half-heartedly, feeling somewhat dejected.

"We're already the Briarwood Boys." Cam reminded, recalling the nickname he'd often hear whispered between gaggles of girls, including the PC, when he would casually stroll around.

They were objectified, just like they did the girls, yet they didn't mind. It was flattering, actually. Cam had once cornered Alicia into telling him what they would say about them, the descriptions fairly detailed and in no way inaccurate.

He smirked at the memory and just delved back into the conversation, someone else now talking.

"Are you all going to Claire Copolla's thing on Saturday?" Jake asked abruptly, his honey eyes piercing through everyone.

"Yeah, you?" Derrick asked with a slight nod, thinking about the girls in bikinis and then Massie without one. He grinned involuntarily and shifted uncomfortably, the thoughts surging energy in his nether regions.

"I think so." He agreed, looking around the cafeteria quickly for a flash of red hair, thanking god, he no longer had to accidentally land his eyes on Strawberry since she'd changed her hair to a horrific jet black. It didn't really suit her, but no one commented. At least not to her face.

"I know I am. Bikini central!" Kemp exclaimed excitedly, his mind resting on Robin for a second before thinking of Wynter Emerson, a girl with rosy skin and icy blue eyes. She was a blonde, as were most of Kemp's conquests had been these days, worrying him slightly considering they sort of reminded him of Kristen.

"Exactly." Plovert agreed, thinking of the smorgasbord of girls available to him.

"Its not like most of you can enjoy it anyways, considering you have girlfriends you're all so "in love" with." Kemp spat as if it was disgusting to even think about.

"'Scuse me mate, but I've never told Dylan I loved her." Jake reminded, causing Plovert to look up in surprise.

"Really?" He asked, his interest obviously piqued.

"Really. Like, I'm fond of the girl, really, but everyone's always just_ assumed_, and I've never corrected them." He answered simply, not really putting much emotion behind it. He didn't see the big deal in it anyways.

"Oh." He replied, knowing the information was useless because she was leaving anyways. Oh well.

The bell rang a few moments later, the shrill noise permeating even the loudest iPod and most intense conversations. The boys got up and exited, leaving a dirty table in their wake.

_Dirty Dirty Boys. _

**Who: **Massie && Claire

**Where: **Cabana

**When: **4:51

"So, how was yesterday?" Claire asked with a conspiratorial eyebrow raise, stretched out on the sectional white couch that was a fixture to any backyard conversation at the Block's.

"Yesterday with who?" Massie countered with a slight smile, knowing exactly what Claire was talking about.

"Your "secret" meeting, aka, **Derrick**." She replied, playing with the bandeau top of her PacSun bathing suit.

"Oh, _that._" Massie said with a wry smile, pretending she had no idea as to what was being said.

"Yes Massie Block, that." Claire answered, getting slightly impatient.

"Well we got super close yesterday, _again._" Massie replied with a sigh, beginning to think this was all going faster than she'd anticipated. She was beginning to rethink their entire relationship, from the physical to the emotional.

She started to wonder if it was all going too fast. She was in _eighth_ grade for god sake.

"Damn Mass. I don't know how long Derr's gonna be able to hold out." Claire said dully, looking out at the clear blue waters of Massie's pool.

"Me either. I'm thinking I might need to slow it up a bit." Massie reasoned, knowing that at the moment, her biggest insecurity just happened to be the king of BOCD.

"That _could _work." Claire answered with a small sigh, her fingers drumming her thin fingers on the skin of her flat abdomen. "But with you guys it seems you'd have to break up with him all together." Claire continued after a few moments of thought, wishing Jenna was here to give her world-renowned advice.

"Break up?" Massie asked, staring blankly up at the ceiling, her eyes barely visible under the cover of her Gucci sunglasses. Her voice suddenly became lost as she thought about what that meant.

No more Derrick.

She couldn't imagine doing it, but her feelings were scaring her. A thought swept through her mind, hoping the person in mind could help her make sense of it all. Jenna.

Pulling her iPhone from the small table that also held her non-alcoholic Piña Colada and the latest issue of Teen Vogue, she tapped in the password and called Jenna, her heart beating in anticipation.

"Yeah?" A voice asked distractedly, already knowing that Massie was calling for some sort of solace or guidance.

"Jen." She whined into the receiver, not caring that she sounded more like a petulant child than the alpha of an _entire _school.

"Yes?" She sing-songed, drawing out the 'e'.

"I'm thinking of breaking up with Derr." She pouted, not really wanting to say it out loud worrying that he could possibly hear her. It was an irrational fear to say the least, but being Massie, she made it into something that she believed to be plausible.

"Really?" Jenna asked, knitting her brows in her confusion and ending the occupation of doing her hair abruptly. She dropped her Chi flat iron without thinking in the process, nearly singeing her shoulder. "Fuck." She murmured under her breath, hoping Massie didn't catch that last bit.

"Yeah, its just that-" Massie bit her lip as she continued, too wrapped up in her own issues to realize the profanity slip. "I think we might be getting too serious. Like, I don't want to move too fast and start regretting stuff. At first I didn't, but ever since that time we almost-you know," Massie took a second to blush. "He talked me out of doing it and its got me thinking."

"That makes sense." She replied simply, finally calm enough to pick up her flat iron again. She was in the same 'should-we-break-up' predicament.

However, her and Zach's relationship had a clear end.

"I still love him though." Massie hedged, still obviously on the fence. She began to ramble on, Jenna listening to her for a minute or so.

"Look, make a pros and cons list. If the pro list wins, stay. If the cons list wins, break up."

Massie sighed in relief, the idea seeming so simple she almost felt dumb for not thinking of it first.

"Oh one more thing Mass-" Jenna said, a smirk laced in her voice. "Do the list the night before graduation. That way, you can use the rest of this time to see if you even _need _the list in the first place."

"Have I ever told you I loved you?" Massie asked with a smile, turning onto her side and realizing that Claire was mobile and in the direction of her guest house.

"Everyday." Jenna replied with a grin before hanging up, leaving Massie to the sound of Claire's flip flops crunching against the neatly-trimmed grass.

"Hey!" She called out, waiting for the blonde to acknowledge her.

"Yea?" Claire asked, scrunching up her face as the sun affected her clear blue eyes.

"Where exactly do _you _think your going?" Massie asked jokingly, sitting up fully.

"I have a meeting." Claire responded with a grin.

"Cam?" Massie asked, her eyes dancing naughtily.

Claire shook her head no and pressed her pink lips together. "I'll tell you when I get back."

Massie nodded in reply, and fell back onto the chair, alone, but surprisingly, not lonely.

Inside the Block guest house Claire readied for her "meeting" of sorts, excitement and nervousness coursing through her warm-blooded veins. Taking the stairs by two she ran into her somewhat frazzled mother, her arms filled with a plastic laundry basket.

"Five minutes." She told Claire as she sauntered off to her own Master bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Claire hurried to her room, pulling off her bathing suit as hastily as possible and finding her way to her closet, discarding the suit on the floor. She tossed things over her shoulders carelessly, looking for a suitable outfit.

Grabbing a pair of skinny jet black Sevens, a ruffled cream top she'd gotten on sale at J. Crew, tan platform sandals and the tan Chloe bag she'd gotten from Massie two seasons ago, she deemed herself appropriate, smearing on some lipgloss before making a mad dash to the door.

A minute and thirty seconds left.

'Not bad Lyons' She thought with an inward grin, finger-combing her hair and hurrying off to her mom's Honda Accord. As she advanced upon it she shook her head in embarrassment.

Claire swore it was the cheapest car in Westchester.

Judi was waiting calmly in the front seat, applying a little lip stain and sweeping over her eyes with a mascara wand that Claire could just _tell _came from CVS. She held back a sneer and pulled open the passenger door, settling in next to her mom and setting her bag on the floor.

"Ready?" Her mom asked, turning the key in the ignition while she waited for a reply.

Claire closed her eyes and breathed, her stomach a knot of nerves. "As ready as I'll ever be."

They arrived at the inconspicuous office building an hour and a half later, the long ride only building the anticipation. Claire had already attempted to calm down by listening to a little Adele, but it hadn't helped much, her stomach still churning.

She took to the pavement and flashed a worried grin over her shoulder at her mother, slightly edgy.

"I'll go find a parking space." Her mom told her with a warm smile, blowing her a kiss before driving away, Claire walking through the revolving doors alone. She found the elevator relatively quickly, her heart speeding up even more as she pressed the number 9 with the pad of her finger.

"Relax, you can do this." She told herself, thinking back to Lark and what she'd always said. 'In through the nose, out through the mouth. Om.' She attempted the breathing technique, already finding herself calmer by the time she was on floor 8. Floor 9 was next and her stomach fluttered in anticipation, the doors opening to reveal bold letters inscribed into the wall.

The font was normal, she guessed Times New Roman or something close to it, but she really didn't know. 'Mercy Acting Agency' It read, Claire's heart fluttering.

She was here to see a man about a horse, the man being Adam Beech and the horse being an acting role. Ever since Dial L For Loser she'd been interested in the whole acting bit, the camera bringing out a whole new alter ego she didn't know existed.

Claire was immediately accosted by the receptionist, knowing what it was like when kids wandered off the street saying they wanted to be "movie stars".

"May I help you?" She asked, obviously bored.

"I'm here to see Adam Beech." Claire replied confidently, staring at the woman squarely in the eye.

"And you are...?"

"Claire Lyons." She replied with a smirk, knowing she had an appointment.

"Oh, well go right in, we've been expecting you."

**Who:** Kristen, Kemp && Dylan

**Where: **Dylan's House

**When: **6:03

"I'm so _bored_." Dylan lamented as she fell back onto her bed, her head falling into the space next to Kemp.

"Same here Annie." He replied, earning a smack from him. She _hated _when he called her that and it made him just call her the name even more.

"I do _not _have a curly jew-fro." She defended, showing him the silky tips of her hair to prove otherwise.

Kemp used the hand resting on his stomach to test the theory for himself and twirling it between his fingers.

It was actually soft. **Really **soft. He wanted to fall asleep in it.

He went silent, not replying. He only played with her hair, finding immense interest in it.

Dylan didn't seem bothered by the action either, letting him play with her mane to his heart's content while she flipped through channels, settling on a marathon of Total Drama Island. She absolutely adored the show, even though she got made fun of for it, cartoons not really apart of what one would associate with a glamorous clique.

Kristen entered the room moments later with a bowl of Chex Mix, plopping down in pretzel position on Kemp's other side. She took notice of the absence of noise and looked over at the two, a slight tinge of jealousy finding its way into her bones. He was playing with a particular clump, running his hands over it repeatedly as if she was a cat and he was waiting for her to purr.

She wanted to be the one with the attention. After all she **had **been the one in his bed last night.

Kristen pouted in annoyance, hoping Kemp would pick up on it and come to her rescue, abandoning Dylan's cushiony hair and focusing on the other enticing things she had to offer.

"You okay?" He asked after what seemed like an eternity, Kristen secretly delighted that he'd asked at all.

"Yeah." She responded quietly, looking down sorrowfully at the Chex Mix as if it was a bowl of her intestines mashed into pieces and not assorted snacks.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, not stopping his careful treatment of Dylan's follicles. In fact, he'd moved onto another section, deciding it was even softer.

"Nothing." She murmured, playing with the material of her denim shorts.

"Well obviously there is." He answered with a small smile, his eyes focusing on hers. Only then did the hair-play stop. "We're like best friends, you can tell me anything."

Kristen's eyes widened slightly as the words left his mouth, focusing on the t.v. screen in an attempt to keep her composure. After all they'd been through...friends?

You know what they say... If you can be friends with your ex, either you're still in love or you were never in love at all.

Kristen was beginning to think it was the latter.

**Who: **Alicia && Josh

**Where: **Hotz Estate

**When: **7:02

"Dinner was ah-mazing Mrs. Hotz." Alicia gushed, the 'arroz con pollo' simply delectable.

"Thanks Alicia." She replied with a grin, ushering her out of the kitchen as she set the dishes in the sink, the sound of the dishes clattering familiar. The kitchen was her domain, her comfort in the space obvious as she began to put things away.

Alicia left and went in search of Josh, finding him tucked away in the family den, remote in hand and a faint smile on his lips. She secretly smiled as she caught him in the candid moment, her heart doing flips as she got closer. "Hey." She said with a grin, settling herself next to him on the couch.

"Hey babe." He replied with a grin, pressing a kiss to her temple in earnest before swinging an arm behind her and hugging her shoulders to him.

"So what are you watching?" She asked with her dazzling smile, her long lashes distracting him from forming coherent sentences.

"You." He replied honestly, his eyes smoldering.

"Of course." She said with a grin, leaning forward and displaying her c-cups without even meaning to.

He groaned inwardly, his little Joshy stirring slightly. Josh shifted uncomfortably, watching as her eyes rested on the screen, looking gorgeous without any effort. He pressed his lips to her hair, stroking her arm softly. "I wanna touch you."

Alicia felt a pulse in her most sensitive spot, the words he said catapulting her body into feelings she was all too familiar with. "Then do it." She panted, running a hand down his chest and stopping just before the waistband of his straight leg Diesels.

His skin tingled under her fingertips, wanting her to go lower. He arched up slightly under her hand, hoping she'd get the hint.

She did.

Alicia grinned up at him before pressing her hand further down, Josh biting his lip in response. She undid the button expertly with two fingers, rubbing her hand against his semi-hard manhood.

Josh's hand moved from her shoulder and down her side, tracing her curve and landing on her hip, tracing the bone and moving his hand lower to grab at her thighs. He loved those thighs, her mini skirt only putting her in an even more incriminating position.

Alicia's hands disappeared into his boxers, deftly working on his erection as his hand grabbed at her breasts through her top, eliciting a gasp and a groan.

"Shh." He urged, knowing his mother would be into "check" on them soon. She was _really _just attempting to catch them in the act, his pants around his ankles and her skirt pulled all the way up to her stomach.

Alicia bit her lips in attempts to stifle the moans, sighing as Josh's hands teased her underwear.

Heels clicked in the distance, causing the pair to pull apart. Neither were satisfied, and it showed.

Josh pulled a plush pillow into his lap and Alicia crossed her legs together, pretending he hadn't had her squirming a few short moments ago.

She _hated _Rosalie Hotz right about now.

**Who: **Massie

**Where: **iPad

**When: **9:10

Massie plopped on her bed with a sigh, looking up at the ceiling in anguish. She knew her period would be coming soon, the cramping of her stomach signaling what she believed to be true.

She thanked her lucky stars she wasn't bloated yet, flipping to the music channel and letting The Cool Kids' song "One Two One" permeate her thoughts.

"Find a rock to kick or a bridge to jump off..." She sang along, her stomach suddenly vibrating. She looked down at her now less-than-new iPhone, knowing it ached for an upgrade. Looking at the screen, an involuntarily smile fell on her face.

**Derrick: **hey babe.

"Of course he calls me babe." She said with a grin.

It was her favorite nickname.

**Massie: **hey what's up?

The reply was almost instantaneous.

**Derrick: **Nothing, just laying down, wishin u were here with me

A tingle shot down Massie's stomach and in between her legs before she even had a chance at stopping it, wishing she was there with him too. He was wicked to her body, and she ate it up, loving every second of what was sometimes torture.

**Massie: **O really?

She asked, already knowing the answer. Massie found herself absentmindedly touching her stomach, not knowing when his next reply would be.

**Derrick: **yes really, the things i would do to you...

Massie nearly squealed in delight, the '...' making her imagination wander to places even Kemp would consider dirty.

They'd never really "talked dirty" before, and Massie knew she could lean the conversation in that direction if she played her cards right. At the very _least _she wanted to experiment.

**Massie: **like what?

She replied, attempting to seem all innocent and demure. It was a farce, and they both knew it, Massie being the most confident girl at BOCD.

**Derrick: **i would lick you from head to belly button, go a little lower and then come back up, teasing you til you said my name.

Massie nearly moaned at the thought, wanting to be with him so he could make good on the promise. She knew he would too. Grinning, she thought of her response.

**Massie: **sounds like a plan harrington. and dont worry, i'd go down and have you screaming mine too.

Massie giggled at her "sexual prowess", knowing she never usually had that much to begin with.

**Derrick: **fuck, seriously?

**Massie: **seriously.

**Derrick: **I want you so bad.

**Massie: **well that obviously can't happen, any other suggestions?

She inquired, wondering what he would suggest. Phone sex? The thought slightly disturbed her but she kept going, the conversation too steamy to be calmed down now.

Her feelings from the afternoon soon penetrated her mind, guilt spreading over her like an uncomfortably warm blanket. She brushed them aside, however, figuring that it could wait until the day before graduation.

His reply came slower this time and Massie could tell he was thinking of what to say.

**Derrick: **a pic, of you.

Massie stopped smiling and began to focus, wondering what could happen if she did. "Suck it up Block." She told herself with a sigh after a few pregnant moments, standing up and going to her bathroom, bringing her iPhone with her.

Stripping off her solid grey tank top and blue cotton shorts she sighed, now topless with only her underwear on. She felt vulnerable to say the least, not used to seeing her body this..._naked_. Sure she saw it when she changed or when she took showers but she never really just **stared**.

**Massie: **all off?

She asked, attempting to be seductive even though it didn't match her feelings.

**Derrick: **that would b great.

Massie pulled her tiny cotton bikini underwear down and threw them to the floor, feeling all sense of innocence go with them.

Turning to the camera application on her phone she stood still in the mirror and posed, one hand on the camera and the other on her hip, legs spread slightly apart.

_Click. _

She looked at it and grinned, knowing she'd gotten more "womanly" over the past few months, her breasts now almost at a 'B'. Hitting send with the pad of her thumb she grinned, feeling as if she'd done the right thing.

**Derrick: **damn. you're beautiful.

Massie's grin only got wider as she pulled her clothes back on, waiting a few minutes to reply.

**Massie: **that's why you love me.

**A.N: **OKAY! I moved. there was no internet accesss :'(, butt it gave me time to write this and finish the next. This goes to **jkr1995 **for being here since almost the beginning: woot woot! and **also **for reviewing 21 chapters! ugh, i love you :) and anywayss! on to review repliessssss.

**derringtonhot: **hahah. we all hate cliffies! and thank juuuu! ohhh we'll see about themm. And awww you totallly get the songs perfect!

**TVAddict10: **Thanks. And no, no, no. hahah. you'll see as you read itt! hahah. and thankkk yuuu :)

**fanfiction4ever: **hahha. i love that you really read all of itt!

**jkr1995: **thank you! and i LOVE you for writing all these reviews!

**Muse566: **hahah thank youuu!

**ToriTiffaniiAlexis: **hahha. everyone hates everything asides from Massington. hahah. and thankss. and lmaoo nahh its cool!

**MBAlpha: **Thankss.! and i love youuu!

**jersey's here: **no secretly gay people. some openly gay people when they get to HS tho! hahaha.

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **I'm updatingg. yay :)

**Desjanae: **thankss! and i'm only 14 so maybe i shouldn't be writing itt! ahaha. and clairington most likely won't happen. and thank youuu!

**XxXxLOVExXxX: **i'll tryy, but i need to likee mix up the medicine! but yeahh, thank youuu :)

**margiegirl96: **hahha. i know how you feel about them english paperss! i think that makes sense though cus i think he enjoys being rough! hhha. and I knoww, they're so perfff. R+R!

Guysss! I Want at least 10 reviews before i put up anotherr chaappy :)


	94. Punch Drunk Love

**8:34**

**Range Rover, Westchester, NY**

**Friday, June 2nd**

"I'm officially signing up for a kick-boxing class before this pool party." Dylan said with a groan, leaning her red tresses against the leather of the seat.

"For what?" Massie asked with an eye roll, knowing Dylan's "fat" claims to be invalid.

"Be-cause, I need to make sure I look just a _little _bit toned. I'm not sun-kissed like Claire and Kris, so everything just shows up on my paleness."

"Just get ah tan." Alicia replied as if it should be obvious, running her hands through her freshly blown out tresses.

"Ugh, who's up for a tanning sesh after school at my place?" Dylan asked, bending under the weight of Alicia's suggestion.

"I am." Claire chirped, pulling her sidekick out of her Balenciaga bag.

"Same here." Massie agreed.

"I think _all _of us are up for it." Jenna insisted, not wanting to hear the 'me three' chorus that was sure to come after if she hadn't interfered.

"Anyways." Massie said with a sigh, looking over at them with a grin. "Guess what happened on Wednesday." She sing-songed, knowing this was a secret too juicy to keep to herself.

"What?" Alicia asked, popping her head up in interest.

"Me and Derrick _sexted_." Everyone looked at her in surprise, everything going silent. Massie rolled her amber eyes, figuring they didn't understand. "Sexting is when you send pic-"

"We know what it is." Jenna interrupted, the fire behind her eyes unmistakable. "I think I can speak for everyone when I say, what the fuck?"

"Yea Mass, what _were _you thinking?" Alicia asked slowly, knowing of all of the horror stories that came with the very word _sexting_. "It could get out to the rest of the school."

Massie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Come _awn_. It's Derr, I trust him. There's no way he would send it to his friends."

"You never know-" Massie's eyes cut to Dylan, her eyes blazing. "Just saying." Dylan added, not wanting Massie to yell at her.

"I do know." She spat, her eyes focusing on the road in front of her. "Now drop it before I regret telling you guys."

"But Mass you-" Jenna started, ready to correct the alpha.

"I said drop it."

**Who: **The Briarwood Boys

**Where: **Slice Of Heaven

**When: **5:03

"Dude, you won't believe what happened to me two days ago." Derrick said with a smirk, his eyes dancing in excitement.

"From that creepy look in your eye, I'm guessing Mass finally gave up some ass?" Kemp guessed, feeling somewhat proud of his unintentional rhyming.

"No." Derrick replied with a sigh, fishing around his pocket for his Blackberry. He took a moment to scroll through his pics before holding up his phone. "She sent me _this_."

Everyone craned their necks to see, smirks coming to their faces as they realized what it is.

"Daamnn." Plovert said with a wide smile, pulling away the phone for closer inspection.

"If I didn't see it I wouldn't believe it." Cam said resolutely, staring for a moment before passing it around and going back to his previous task; eating.

"Did you send her your shit first?" Josh asked, half smirking at the picture.

"Nope, I was just like, pic please and she said 'all off?' " He replied with a smug smile, tucking his phone back into his pocket.

"I never thought the _princess _of Octavian Day would send _you_ naked pics." Kemp said disbelievingly, unable to hide the fact that he now saw her in a new light. A naughtier light perhaps?

"Me either. I was surprised." Derrick answered truthfully, running a hand through his shaggy hair and tossing it out of his eyes with a slight head flick.

"Her tits are..." Kemp started, silenced when Derrick's fist collided with his shoulder.

"Shut up."

"Touchy about your girlfriend's snatch too?" He asked with a half smirk, knowing he was toeing the line with that one.

Derrick sighed and shoved a piece of pizza in his mouth, not replying.

"It doesn't compare to how _hot _it is when Alicia goes down though." Josh spilled with a grin, imagining his hands tangled in her glossy hair, pressing her head against him.

"Alicia goes down?" Kemp asked, the surprise in his voice evident.

"Yeah, like a pro." He said with a smug smirk, looking particularly satisfied with himself.

"Kris never did." Kemp said with half a sigh, as if he'd been missing out.

"Neither did Mass." Derrick admitted, looking around at the shop's decor and getting a strange feeling of warmth.

"Well after that picture you never know..." Kemp started, trailing off suggestively.

"I, for one, don't want Claire doing it unless she really wants to." Cam announced proudly, everyone shooting him questioning looks.

"What, why?" Josh asked, genuinely baffled. What boy _didn't _want that?

"Because, I don't want my girl on her knees." He explained before chugging some of the Dr. Pepper in his cup.

"Such a fucking pansy." Plovert coughed loudly, causing everyone to chuckle in agreement.

"So Derrick, you gonna lets us get that picture?" Kemp asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." He replied without a moment of pause, knowing Massie would kill him if she even found out that he'd shown them.

"Come on." He attempted, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Text Robin and ask her for one."

"I already get that on the regular, I don't need a picture." Kemp answered, popping a garlic knot in his mouth whole. He wouldn't admit to the fact that he'd already asked and she'd turned him down, twice.

The heavy wooden door to the shop opened suddenly, the small bell above the door letting out a loud 'clang'. Their heads snapped to the door, watching as their second favorite group of girls walked through the door: Bridgette, Robin, Reagan and Lauren.

Bridgette's boyfriend Chris Messer was there as well, but no one paid him the slightest bit of attention.

"Kemp." Robin said as they reached the BB's table, smiling slightly. She never showed him excessive amounts of affection in public, Kemp considering himself lucky if he even got a kiss on the cheek.

"Robin." He replied, looking her up and down in approval. "Ladies." He said next, his eyes lingering on Reagan just a little _too _long.

"Hey." Reagan replied with her little sweet smile she always had, sitting in the last available seat at their 6-person table.

"Where do you expect us to sit Ray?" Bridgette asked, pulling a face that would've been unattractive if not on her.

"Grab the other table?" She surmised, playing with the tips of her blonde hair distractedly.

"Chris." Bridgette said without even turning to look at him, her boyfriend immediately procuring another long wooden table and attaching it to the end of theirs.

"See, it works." Reagan said with another one of her small smiles, Bridgette only rolling her eyes in response.

"So what brings you guys here?" Derrick asked, his question directed at Bridgette.

"Hunger." She answered, her eyes lighting up as their drinks were brought to them.

"So, Robin, we were having an interesting conversation before you guys got here-" Derrick started, shooting a look over at Kemp that simply screamed revenge.

Kemp's mouth opened in protest, Robin's hand waving the air slightly as if to silence him. She wanted to hear this.

"About what?"

"You." He answered, his eyes calmly resting on her face.

"What_ about_ me?" Robin asked, her tone changing as she got defensive.

"Something about naked picture-"

"Shut the fuck up." Kemp interjected, glaring at Derrick with a scowl.

"Why, sensitive about your girlfriend's snatch?" He asked with a half-smirk, feeling as if he'd won.

"She's not my girlfriend, and no one said anything about Massie's little naked pic she sent you did they?"

Robin's eyebrow raised, a wicked smirk gracing her lips. "Massie's what?" She asked innocently, looking to Bridgette with a small conspiratorial grin.

"Nothing." He answered, the hard edge in his voice distinctive.

"Oh, it _sounds _like something."

**Who: **The PC

**Where: **Marvil Estate

**When: **6:08

"Oh my god." Claire said as she hung up her sidekick, excitement coursing through her veins.

"What happened?" Alicia asked sedately, relaxing against the soft pool chair.

"I got the part!" She said, releasing a sigh after, still not believing it herself.

"What part?" Massie asked, confused as to what Claire could be going on about.

"In this new movie, which is basically a remake of The Breakfast Club with the twist of having their stereotypes be some other things along with their original labels. I'm the not-so-innocent princess and I still have to meet my co-stars and stuff." Claire related excitedly, her heart beating 150 times a minute as she thought of who the bad boy could be or any other range of characters.

"Since _when _were you resurrecting your acting career?" Massie asked, pulling her Chanel glasses from her eyes.

"_Since_ the beginning of this week. My agent Adam called and he told me about a new part." She said, unable to stop smiling.

"So when do you start filming and stuff?" Dylan asked, looking over at Claire.

"Third week of June."

"Where?" Kristen asked, pulling her iced tea from her lips in anticipation of the answer.

"In New York City." She answered still riding the high of the news.

"Cool." She responded with a nod, grabbing her drink once again. "I'm jellin C."

"Same." Dylan agreed. "I wonder if you'll get Daniel Kane as your co-star."

"That would be...yum." Claire answered, unable to think of any other words to describe the brooding Brit.

Silence fell across the girls once again, each falling into their own hushed activity. It was a comfortable silence, unassuming and calm. The type of quiet that allowed you to think as well as not think if you choose.

"Uh-oh." Alicia said, letting out a loud sigh and groan, breaking the aforementioned silence.

"What now?" Jenna asked semi-annoyed, in the middle of a steamy romance novel.

"Mass I hate to say I told you so-" She started, Massie sitting up immediately.

"What are you talking about?"

"Robin knows." She answered, bracing herself for the rant that was sure to follow.

"How the **fuck **does she know?" Massie asked, seething.

"Kemp sort of blurted it out at Slice Of Heaven." Alicia answered, sighing and texting Josh her reply: 'get ready for the shit storm'

"How did Kemp know?" She asked, now livid.

"Derrick _may _have been bragging to the boys about you sending him the pics." Alicia answered cautiously, scared of what Massie might do.

"I am going to fucking **kill** him!" She shrieked, standing up and storming into the house, leaving everyone else to talk about what had just taken place.

"We told her." Jenna said with a sigh, shaking her head.

"That we did." Claire replied, her excitement about the part now waning as the news sunk in.

"So, what do we do, just like, make sure Robin keeps it contained?" Kristen asked, resisting her urge to sneer as she said Robin's name. Her phone suddenly vibrated violently against her hip, Kristen checking what she knew was a text.

**From: **Allison

**Time: **6:21:08

OMG. Ur alpha's a slut!

Kristen looked at her phone in surprise, only replying '?' . She got a reply a few seconds later.

**From: **Allison

**Time: **6:21:57

Naked pic. How scandalous! ;)

Kristen sighed and turned to the girls, hating to be the bearer of bad news. She left that to Alicia. "Allison knows."

"How?" Jenna asked, not understanding why.

"I'll ask."

She picked up her phone once again and typed back 'how did you know?'

The response time was slower this time, everyone anticipating the answer.

**From: **Allison

**Time: **6:25:04

Jake told mi. I guess Josh told him.

"Josh." Kristen answered finally, looking pointedly in Alicia's direction. He was _her _boyfriend after all.

"Ugh, estupido bandejo.." She started, rambling in spanish and texting Josh back angrily.

'Mass is freakin outt!' She typed back to Allison, too scared to even go check on the alpha herself.

Everyone was too scared.

Inside, Massie didn't know what to do with herself. She'd attempted pacing, staying still, rocking back and forth. Nothing worked. She was angry. Actually angry didn't even begin to describe her feeling. She was mad, annoyed, cross, vexed, irritated, any _other _synonym Webster could come up with.

Her body shook in anger, unable to hold her iPhone steadily. Only hate and fury coursed through her veins, slightly tinged with the pain of betrayal. She felt the trust of their relationship drain out little by little, her reasons for loving him becoming hazy.

Now seated at the Marvil's breakfast nook table, a smooth white wood that reminded Massie of summers in their beach house, she didn't know what do. She didn't want her girls to see her like this either. She stared at her deteriorating phone with a sigh, opening her inbox to the five new messages she'd received in the past few minutes.

The first was from Vivienne, reading:

**Vivienne: **hey mass! i was just texting to tell u that we've got everything in place for the VIP's (the briarwood boys) & i talked to my older sister Jamie (9th grade at Parrington) and told her to invite the most popular kids. oh, and one more thing, Lauryn Marley wants you to call or text her at 555-8934.

Massie smiled in spite of herself, the fact that Vivienne still worked around the clock for her making her swell up in pride. Replying with a half-hearted 'great, btw, who's lauryn marley?' she readied herself for the texts that she knew wouldn't be so pleasant.

The second was Derrick's reading:

**Derrick: **babe, I'm sorry.

She took special care to ignore it, resisting the urge to throw her phone across the room all together.

The next, her mother.

**Mom: **I'm picking you up from Dylan's at 7, we're eating dinner at the Hurley's.

Massie gritted her teeth together as she replied with a cheerful 'kay!' knowing her emotion was more forced than a toddler trying to fit a square block in a circle hole.

After that, Robin, Massie now far from surprised.

**Robin: **i guess you really r desperate to keep ur man.

Massie shoved her eyes closed, a small tear finding its way into her ducts even though she didn't mean for it to be there.

'shove it slut. you **live **on your back' she answered venomously, the bitch in her ready to pounce. She wasn't holding anything back, _especially _for someone who she didn't even deem fit to be in her presence.

The final text was from Bridgette and Massie prepared for another dig at her character.

**Bridgette: **hey, just know I'm here for you :)

Massie grinned and couldn't help but feel a warm and fuzzy feeling spread throughout her body. 'thanks :)'

It momentarily assuaged her outrage, but one thing was still clear: hell hath no fury like a Massie scorned.

**Who: **The Block Family & The Hurley Family

**Where: **Hurley Estate

**When: **8:01

Massie sighed dramatically as she exited the silver Range Rover still not calmed down from earlier events. Not even a 20 minute bath in calming salts and a Frederic Fekkai deep conditioner had been able to settle her. It surprised Massie herself, considering it usually did the trick.

Her mother looked over at her and hissed a 'be nice', Massie rolling her amber eyes blatantly in response.

William Block said nothing.

Massie pursed her lips in superiority and started in the direction of the Hurley house, clad in the white chiffon DVF dress she'd worn at her little "hookup" get-together and a pair of black Christian Louboutin prive pumps. Her wrist was adorned with a diamond Tiffany & Co. tennis bracelet, her hair now put up into a loose chignon, looking effortlessly done.

She looked hot, and she definitely knew it.

Mrs. Hurley opened the door with a grin, her knee-length dress tailored to her body perfectly. "Kendra, William!" She embraced Massie snugly, pressing a kiss to her parent's cheeks after Massie walked past her and into the foyer. "Come, come, dinner's in the dining room." She said excitedly, ushering the family past the living-room-that-wasn't-for-living and into the dining room, the salad already set out.

"Sit, sit!" She said exuberantly, yelling up the stairs for her children as she sat down next to Kendra and squeezed the brunette's hand with a smile. She _loved _entertaining.

Massie sat with a fake smile plastered to her face, wishing she could be at home eating Skinny Cow ice cream and watching the Sex And The City movie for the umpteenth time. She stared down at the salad in disdain, even though it was one of her favorites.

"Block." A voice said from behind her, low-pitched and bass-ridden. Massie painstakingly held back an eye roll, wanting to stab Kemp with her dinner fork and steak knife. Quietly sighing instead, she looked up and forced a grin, knowing she needed to keep a pleasant disposition. "Hurley."

He took the seat next to her, Charity immediately dropping into the seat on the other side. "So how was _your _afternoon?" Kemp asked, attempting pleasantry even when Massie knew it was the very opposite of sincere.

"Smashing." She replied with put-on merriment, secretly wanting to rip her hair from their follicles.

"Good." He answered with his charming smile, eating his food with manners that seemed to vanish when he stepped foot into BOCD. Massie followed suit and ate as well, ignoring the vibrating of her phone as well as the dinner conversation simmering around her. She'd retreated into the recesses of her mind, deciding that's where it was safest.

She blanked out all through dinner, only answering things when she was asked, eating wordlessly and ignoring the fact that Kemp's hand had been stroking her thigh the entire time. It never went beyond the hem of her dress but Massie still found it to be increasingly uncomfortable. _Such a fucking pervert. _

"...Dessert in the den for the adults and for the kids, you're dismissed." Mrs. Hurley said, Massie only catching the last part of that statement.

"Great dinner Mrs. Hurley." Massie said over her shoulder before leaving the room and rushing up the stairs, wanting to get in one of the many bedrooms and have a good cry. She was overtaken with sadness, a sadness that wasn't there before.

Before, she was just mad, but now she was really starting to _feel _it. She couldn't do _this _anymore. The drama with Derrick, the issues with Derrick, the **everything **with Derrick. Staggering into a room with a spacious bed and dark sheets she sunk into the couch and cried.

Tears fell from her eyes profusely, staining her dress and wetting her hands. But she didn't mind. Sobs racked her body, Massie curling onto her side and laying into the couch, facing the cushions.

She didn't even hear the door open, too consumed in her own despair.

"Mass?" That same low-pitched and bass-ridden called to her, not knowing how to respond this crying creature.

A creature he thought was too strong to cry.

"Mm?" She replied lamely, attempting to cloak her noises and breathing in and out to settle her heaving chest. Her sobs turned small and quiet, still shaking.

"Massie Block." He said once again, hoping she would stop this crying business. Massie Block did not cry. Massie Block didn't _do _vulnerable. Massie Block didn't _do _human emotions. It puzzled him.

"What Kemp? What?" She asked abruptly in reply, snapping her head to look at him. She attempted to be confident and bitchy, but it came off as vulnerable and upset.

"Why are _you _crying?" He asked, rooted to his spot.

"I don't know, maybe because everyone thinks I'm a slut because I took a stupid naked picture?" She retorted sarcastically, wiping her eyes and attempting to find her inner alpha.

It was proving difficult.

"You're not a slut." Kemp replied with half a grin, knowing she was far from it. "Robin...maybe, but not you."

"Then why does it feel like I am?" She replied, her voice smaller than usual as she urgently searched for a mirror. She knew she was in _desperate _need of a touch up.

"Because you got caught lil'Missy." He replied, feigning a country twang.

Massie smiled in spite of herself, instantly reminded of her grandmother in Tennesee, Adelaide Houston, and her voice that made Massie instantly think of molasses.

"Oo, a smile." Kemp said with a full smile, looking like a younger version of his 14 year old self.

"Yes, a smile." She answered with a playful eye roll, sighing and shaking her head.

"So, you and Derr?" He asked carefully, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Over." She answered boldly, her inner alpha finally coming out.

"Wow." He replied, looking at the ground, unsure of what to do next. "Does he know?"

"Nope." She replied, looking around the room after popping the 'p'.

"Are you going to tell him?" He asked, slightly confused.

"Well obvie." She retorted, holding back a snort.

Kemp made a noncommittal 'eh' noise before continuing. "You guys'll just get back together anyways."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh." She said again, glaring at him with heated amber eyes.

"_Uh-huh_, you guys always break up and then get back together like a day later."

"It's different this time." Massie defended, standing by her convictions.

"Nah, its not." Kemp decided after a few moments.

"It so is."

"Prove it."

Massie stood in defiance and stared at him, anger coursing through her body. "Prove it?" She asked, crossing the room to reach him, now only a few inches away from his face.

"Yeah." He replied confidently, his gaze not wavering.

Giving him half a smirk she pressed her lips roughly to his, as if she was getting out all of her anger out in a single kiss. It was passionate and heated, all of her emotions spilling over like a bucket with too much water inside. Pulling away after a few seconds she daintily wiped her lips.

"Proved it."

**A/N: **I LOVE YOU GUYS :) so don't stop reading cus i know some of you may hate this chapter . its all part of my epic plan for MxD. So they're breaking up, but that doesn't mean they won't get back together, just not any time soon. I have so much drama in store and relationship Mass just gets in the way of it. Its gonnna be cuh-razy. so yeaahh.


	95. Love The Way You Lie

**A/N: **I've been reading POSEUR and I REALLY like how they describe the outfits in the beginning! So! Tell me if its good or badd? Love you guys!

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Oversized white shirt, blue Stella McCartney tote, blue straw Borsalino hat, maroon Diane Von Furtsenburg 'Kia' cross-front swimsuit, red Azzaro thong sandals, brown Illesteva circle rimmed glasses

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Silk brown 'Karla' Designers Remix dress, metallic Sardaigne bikini, Giuseppe Zanotti thong sandals, circle rimmed glasses, cut-out brown straw Magid tote, gold mixed ring t-chain Scott Wilson necklace

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Double layered black and white checked tunic with black overlay by Y-3, black and white checkered one piece by Y-3, pink Chanel logo thong sandals, pink Hermes tote, black Maison Michele hat

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Royal blue Zimmerman silk swing dress, Missoni 'Portici' halterneck one piece, brown Roger Vivier thong sandals, white Yves St. Laurent tote, oversized brown glasses, boater straw hat

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **Silk yellow tank dress, skull embellished Gisueppe Zanotti flat sandals, black halter neck bikini, Hermes bag

**The Girl: **Jenna Stweart

**The Getup: **Red Zimmerman corset bathing suit, black racerback dress, curved wedge black sandals, Optickal canvas beach bag, wide black Zimmerman hat

**3:04**

**Claire Copolla's Backyard, Westchester, NY**

**Saturday, June 3****rd**

"So what's the plan?" Alicia asked as she smoothed down her oversized white tee.

"To enter as usual, duh." Massie replied with her signature eye roll, her brown silk Karla dress looking a bit formal next to all of the cover-ups and terry cloth clothing. But she didn't care. She knew this would transform swimwear. 'A daring attempt', she'd told herself as she twirled in the mirror earlier that day, her usual Juicy Couture halter cover-up no where in sight.

"I mean once we get in Mass." Alicia answered, rolling her eyes back.

"Well I think Claire has an area set up for us to lounge." Biting the inside of her cheek she continued. "You _did _tell her we needed one right?"

"Of course, but even GLU's don't come through sometime." Alicia retorted a bit snottily.

"Whatever, just hope she does."

"Calm down everyone." Dylan said coolly, adjusting her checkered black halter Y-3 one piece.

"We **are **calm." Massie insisted, pulling her circle framed sunglasses down onto her eyes.

"Well can we make sure it stays that way? We don't want rumors getting spread around that we secretly hate each other."

"Fine, fine, so…song?" Alicia asked, adjusting her large blue Borsalino hat to shield her coffee colored eyes.

"Sugar, Flo Rida." Massie hissed, flexing her toes inside her brown Gisueppe Zanotti thong sandals and putting her hands on her hips.

So they walked, grabbing the attention of everyone around them. Left, right, left. Their sandals made slapping noises as they padded across the cemented walkway, the sound slightly changing as they got closer to the pool tile. Claire Coppolla found her way to them immediately, her excitement shining through as the most **important **clique at BOCD strolled into her very backyard.

"Hey!" She said enthusiasticallyfeeling somewhat less than adequate in her red Biarritz bikini.

"Hi." Massie replied with a forced smile, rubbing her strawberry scented lips together.

"I made sure you guys had an area in the middle of everything so that you could see everything _and_ everyone." She gushed as she attempted to steer them in that direction.

"Good." Alicia replied tightly, pushing past her and to her seat.

"PC." Massie stated calmly, her eyes shielded.

"Yes Mass?" Claire answered, stealing a look at Cam as she worked her blue Zimmerman cover up over her head. She knew since the big breakup, there was no way she'd be allowed to even breathe in his direction.

"Someone should call the Briarwood Boys over here." She said, without so much as a smirk, confusing everyone around her.

"Wait, are you serious?" Jenna asked, applying some spf 30 to her skin.

"Does it look like I'm joking?"

Claire jumped on the opportunity, waving her un-manicured hand and ushering him over. "Babe!" She yelled, his head popping up as his name was called. His different colored eyes snapped to her, a smile erupting on his face. Pulling himself out of the pool he rushed over to her, still dripping.

"Hey." Cam announced as he entered the 3 ft. radius, his eyes only resting on Claire.

"Hey honey." Claire replied with a grin, standing up to throw her arms around his neck. His lips captured hers quickly, his arm finding a way around her waist.

"Um, ex-cuh-yooz me, I think I asked for _everyone_." Massie interjected as the couple stared at each other lovingly. She now had no one to be like that with.

It made her uneasy.

"Sorry Mass." Cam mumbled before turning to the direction of the pool and cupping his mouth with a hand. "Yo!" He yelled, everyone's head snapping to him. "Briarwood, get over here."

4 other boys stumbled their way, shirtless and wet. Yum.

"Ladies." Kemp said with a lopsided smile, lazily resting his eyes on Massie. "Block what's with the dress. This _is _a pool party."

Massie fixed her face and glared at him, secretly loving their banter. "Its 'en vogue' Kemp, not that you would even know what that means."

"Of course I wouldn't, I'm not gay."

"So you say." She fired back, slapping hands with Alicia and Claire, the girl's on either side of her, and smirking to herself.

"Eff you Block."

"Oh you so wish."

Derrick watched the exchange silently, resisting the urge to shake some humanity into her and tell her to even _glance _his way. He was hurting, why couldn't she see that? Why was she acting as if she was perfectly okay?

"You would be correct." He said with a perverted wink, Kristen resisting the urge to throw up and cry all at the same time. Instead, she resorted to staring at her red nails, not even daring to glance up at him.

Massie grinned back in response, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and ignoring the questioning look she was getting in response.

"So Annie, what's been up with you?" He asked, plopping down at the end of her pool chair.

"Don't call me that." Dylan replied in mock anger, not really minding that he did.

"Fine…" Dylan grinned in victory. "Carrot Top."

"Ugh, definitely nawt!" She replied, her green eyes getting wide as she stared back at him. It was worse than Annie.

"So what are you guys up to after this?" Josh asked as he joined Alicia on her pool chair, his hand running up the length of her leg.

"Nothing in particular, why, any propositions?" Jenna asked, smiling slightly.

"Well my parents _are _leaving for the opera and dinner in the city tonight…" Josh started, trailing off with a suggestive grin.

"Sounds fun." Kristen replied, cocking her head to the side in thought.

"Oh trust me it is." He replied, thinking of his ulterior motive: to get in between Alicia's thighs.

"I'm out." Derrick announced abruptly, speaking up for the first time in the PC's presence.

"Good." Massie replied with a grin, pulling her sunglasses into her chestnut hair. "You really _were _starting to drain my mood."

Derrick didn't dare look at her before turning to leave, his ego slightly hurt by her comment.

"That's cold Mass." Plovert interjected, staring at the rest of the party, his back to her.

"Don't pretend what he did to me wasn't hurtful either." She answered without so much as a flicker of regret in her eyes, her eyes glazing over in utter boredom. "This party's shelf life is _seriously _hitting its expiration date. I give it another, what, half an hour?"

"Same." Claire agreed, running a hand through her hair while Cam absentmindedly played with her calf.

"So Josh your house after?" Massie asked, searching his gorgeous face for any hint of doubt.

There was none.

"Of course."

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Tropical print Milly halter top, brown Stella McCartney pleat front shorts, sculpted brown Alberta Feretti wedges, double-chain necklace, red Marc Jacobs quilted tote, Juicy Couture sunglasses, floppy tan hat

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Yellow Juicy Couture 'Queen Bee' tank (borrowed from the queen bee herself), Prps "boyfriend" jeans (no literally, they're Cam's), striped green and white Hollister & Co. flip-flops, pink patent leather Dooney & Burke 'Chiara' bag (gift from Alicia), Juicy Couture charm bracelet, purple tinted Chloe sunglasses

**The Place: **iPad

**The Time: **4:45

"Hello…" Claire called into the iPad as she sauntered in, looking for Massie, the queen of late.

"In here!" A high-pitched voice called back from what seemed to be the bathroom.

"Hey Mass." She responded cheerfully as she located her best friend, curling iron in one hand and mascara wand in the other. Damn that girl could multitask.

"So _that's _where my Queen Bee shirt went." Massie replied through squinted eyes staring back at her in the mirror.

"I actually perfectly recall you giving it to me after declaring that screen tees are out. The first ones to go were all your Juicy tops." Claire reminded, thinking of all the closet scores she got because things weren't "in".

"So if they're out then why are you wearing it?"

"Because I'm my own person and not some Massie-kist." She replied with a wry smile, thinking back to her best friend Layne's nickname for Massie followers.

"Massie-ki-, whatever."

"Are the girl's coming over?" Claire asked, changing the subject as she seated herself on the edge of Massie's soaking tub.

"Nope, they're hitching their own rides to Josh's."

"That mean's we're going to be extra late." Claire replied with a sigh and eye roll, looking at the bathmat in despair.

"Suck it up C; you still have plenty of time to shag your boyfriend." Massie answered, giving her an eye roll in response to her first one.

"I don't want to _shag _him." She said with a blush, playing with the slight rips in his jeans.

"Then why are you wearing his pants?" Massie asked with a glossed smirk, releasing another curl from the burning curling iron barrel.

"How did you-"

"Kuh-laire, those are _expensive, too big, _**and, **they're a boy's brand."

"You're getting more like Jen everyday."

"I'm taking that as a compliment." She shot back with a smile, setting her pink iron back down on a towel.

"So what's up with you and Derr?" Claire asked innocently.

Wrong move. _Completely _wrong move.

"Oh, nothing…why?" Massie answered, her eyes blazing as she wondered why the bubbly blonde was inquiring in the first place.

"Because you seem…fine."

"Because I am."

Claire rolled her eyes and sighed for the second time in her short visit. Where _was _Jenna when you needed a good human lie detector?

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Striped sailor Calypso St. Barth shirt, denim short shorts, black Mick Margo T-strap sandals, black Yves St. Laurent handbag, rhinestone and leather bracelets

**The Time: **7:23

**The Place: **Black Range Rover

The very girl in question was playing hooky.

From a PC function that it is. She'd planned on going to Josh's house, really and truly she did. But somehow, through an unbelievable collection of events, she'd ended up sitting in the creamy seats of her brother's black Range Rover, on her way to, get this, Connecticut. Apparently, some of her brother's boarding school friends were throwing an all-out bash and he just _had _to be there.

So it left her with the dilemma.

Go to a party with high school seniors or go to Josh's house and sit next to her ex boyfriend uncomfortably as her friend's sucked face.

She obviously chose the former.

With 'New Divide' by Linkin Park blasting through the stereo system and the windows rolled down all the way they'd set off onto the highway, nothing in sight but the grey asphalt and other cars.

"Conan." Jenna said, looking over at him while he tapped the steering wheel and sang along.

"Yes baby sis?" He asked, looking over at her for a moment before looking back at the traffic.

"I don't know _anybody _at this party." She said with a small groaned, suddenly wishing she'd stayed in the comfort of Josh's house.

"Oh, come on munchkin, you know Jami, Roslyn and Cody." He answered, the new song of choice Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry. Conan swore on his soccer ball that he hated the song, but for some strange reason, he knew the song better than Jenna did.

"Okay, well Jami is like a massive stoner and she doesn't even remember her own name, Roslyn is completely chill but one of your exes and Cody's…Cody."

"Good point." He replied, his face scrunching up in thought. "We'll figure something out…we're almost there."

"Are we actually, we left at like 4:00, it's only 7:30." Jenna replied in surprise, looking at the highway signs for confirmation.

"I'm a fast driver." Conan said with a satisfied smile, turning down the music a smidge before settling both hands on the leather wheel.

"Can't argue with that."

"Of course _you _can't, you're a munchkin."

"Shut up! Just because I'm not 6'3, doesn't make me a munchkin."

"It does to me." He replied with a cocky smile, Passion Pit floating through the speakers and sending him into a music induced coma. His hand immediately flew to the volume dial, turning it above safe levels.

Jenna just grinned and sat back, an overwhelming sense of happiness flowing through her. It just felt…right.

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Lavender dress with tiered bottom, metallic Lanvin flats, white Chanel 2.55, round Jackie O. glasses, silver metal bow tie ring, pearl studs

**The Time: **7:45

**The Place: **Hotz Estate 1st Floor Bathroom

"You, have too much clothes on." Josh said with a half smile as he pressed a kiss to her Ralph Lauren 'Romance' perfumed neck, his hand snaking up her dress and to the insides of her thighs. Roaming higher, he attempted to find a thin piece of fabric covering her wetness. Instead, her found two smooth lips waiting to be touched and kissed.

"Oh really?" She replied as she arched into his hand, plunging a finger inside her lips.

"Well maybe not." He answered as he used his other hand to hold her waist to his body.

"That's what I thought." Alicia answered with a wicked smile, feeling deliciously naughty as she felt the wall of the bathroom underneath her back. On the other side she knew lay her friends, all curled up watching a movie in the den.

Josh grabbed one of her toned dancer's legs and wrapped it around his waist, using the new position to push a finger inside.

"Baby," Alicia whisper-moaned in his ear, her breath hot and sweet.

"Yea?" He asked, running a tongue up her neck and nibbling on his ear.

"Go deep." She pleaded, rocking against the hand that was currently inside her.

Josh mumbled an 'okay' in response, plunging his fingers deeper than he had before and feeling her body tremor slightly at the new feeling. "Fuck." She cried into his ear, smashing his lips down on hers as she bucked against his hand.

He took this as a sign, plunging deeper inside of her with his finger, now buried almost past his knuckle.

Alicia froze up for a moment, a wave of pain coursing through her entire body. "Ow, ow." She whined, attempting to pull away from him.

"Angel, you okay?" He asked, scared that he had hurt her.

"Yeah, it's just you went pretty deep." She replied, slightly embarrassed that she hadn't just taken it with no complaints.

"Did I break anything?" He asked, a look of concern etched in his features.

"I don't think so, but it hurts babe." She answered, her eyes drifting to the floor as he pulled away from her and ran his non-soaked hand through her hair in comfort.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it; it's probably just not used to having things up there." Alicia said, attempted to make the situation slightly less tense and scarring.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Gray sequin-embellished Haute Hippie tank dress, L.A.M.B. strappy heels, silver Luella clutch, white ceramic Chanel watch, 'Flocon' Chanel nail polish

**The Time: **8:04

**The Place: **Party in Connecticut with her sisters

"Mad, why are we here?" Dylan asked over the loud beat's of Lady Gaga's 'Just Dance', resisting to bop to the beat.

"Be-cause, you need to meet some older people. Being sexy, also involves being _grown _and sexy." She answered simply stomping her feet to the beat. Dylan knew it had to hurt considering the heel on her sister's stilettos: six inches.

Dylan merely nodded in response allowing Kerri to drag her over to some boy she apparently knew.

"Conie." Kerri sing-songed as she held Dylan's hand, dragging her sister as if she weighed no more than a feather.

"Yes?" The boy replied, clouded in a haze of what smelled like weed.

"Meet my little sis, Dylan." She answered with a grin, fawning over him.

"What a coincidence, I brought my little sister too." He said with a smile, cocking his head to the side in thought. "Munchkin!" He called out after a few moments of drug-induced breath, a reddish-brown haired girl appearing as she heard her name being called.

"Ye-?" She started, her voice faltering as she found her eyes staring into the eyes of her very own best friend: Dylan Marvil. "Oh hey."

"You two know each other?" Conan asked, wrapping his arm around Kerri's waist and pulling her to him.

"Yeah, we're best friends." Dylan replied slowly, still trying to figure out why she was here.

"Good, now scram you two and let big kids talk." Kerri interjected, taking Conan's joint and taking a long drag, her eyelids fluttering in ecstasy.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Dylan mumbled under her breath, grabbing Jenna by the arm and yanking her across the room. "So, Jen…why aren't you at Josh's?"

"Something came up." Jenna lied, Dylan looking at her in disbelief. "What about you? I thought you were going on a 'father-daughter' outing."

"Well…" Dylan started, looking away.

Jenna sighed.

"Look. I won't tell Mass if you won't?" Jenna asked, hoping they could come to an agreement.

"Sounds good to moi." Dylan piped back before linking arms with Jenna and going search of the closest thing to Ketel she could find in the place.

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **Silver McQ by Alexander McQueen with black net print dress, soft black quilted Chanel bag, black Balmain ankle boots, black scattered stones Michele Lerner bracelet

**The Time: **8:09

**The Place: **Grandparent's Townhouse, Upper East Side, NY,NY

"What time can we duck out?" Allison asked as the two girls retreated up the stairs and into the recesses of Kristen's bedroom, they're voices hushed.

"As soon as possible." Kristen replied with wide eyes, grabbing her Vera Wang 'Rock Princess' perfume bottle and spritzing herself behind the ears and on the wrist.

"Ugh, what are we doing tonight?" She asked, plopping down on the bed and throwing off her Chloe flats.

"I'm thinking a movie at Nelson Anastasio's?" Kristen suggested with a wink, knowing the only thing he could ever want would be a dirty threesome.

"Egh." Allison answered, pretending to vomit. "Absolutely not."

"I mean, we could always hit up Esmerelda, she's always up to something yum."

"We _could _if she was here. She's too busy in her flat in London to be bothered with us Manhattan commoners." Allison answered in faux despair, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"What about Lilia, she has like _nothing _to do…ever."

"That was true until she hooked up with Christian and became a strung-out prostitute."

"Oh come _awn_, Allie, she lives off of Park Ave for god sakes, she's not a prostitute."

"Well ever since she transferred to that horrid excuse for a school in Midtown she's started to look like one."

"You're so mean!" Kristen shrieked with a smile, knowing she secretly loved it.

"Well what about Genevieve Reyna?" Allison asked, her eyes lighting up in excitement.

"Oooh, that girl from the band Gold Decibel you're always going on about." Kristen said, suddenly realizing who it was.

"Yes!" Allison gushed, thinking of the amazingly gorgeous girl with hooded grey eyes, dyed gunmetal grey hair and pale skin.

"So methinks we're heading to the East Village?" Kristen asked, somewhat excited to drift past the streets she'd learned to roam in the past year.

"Youthinks right m'dear." She answered with a smile, grabbing her hand and tugging her along.

It would be a long night.

**A/n: **OMG. It's been long. I'm sorry. My laptop charger broke and my dad waited for like a week to get a new one . But here's a new chappy**! **tell me what you think of the new layout for transitions! This is sort of a filler-ish thing before things get yummy, but do not fear, for it will happen! Love you guys.! Now onto replies!

**ToriTiffaniAlexis: **I'm sorrryy! But they'll be back together in a little while. Well not little…but still…it'll be yummy, I promise!

**Fanfictionforever: **I'm trying! Lolls. But can you believe it…my school starts on Tuesday. Likee blahh. Haha.

**Muse566: **yayy! I like that you like Memp. And I know right! He's the sensitive one in the bunch. As for the clairington. He's a single man. Maybe he'll make some desperate moves?

**CantBeTamedLibertyWalk: **thank you! And continue to r+r!

**Adriannaameii: **omg thanks! And I love massington too, likee I really do! But I had to do it.!

**Desjanae: **Seee! You understand my need to mix it all up! Lolls.

**Imlying: **yay! And thanks. No mempsie this chapppy but next one will surely unveil their new….thing? ahha.

**Jersey's here: **aghh, I'm scared of the uh-oh. But it'll be good.! Promiseee.

**Le Lecteur: **thank you, thank you, thank you!

**YouAndTheKlutz: **can I just say that particular nevershoutnever! EP is like my fave? It makes me smile. I play 30 days on repeat and Dare 4 Distance is just ngghh. The top floor is totally an illusion. Haha. But ANYWAYSS. She isn't smart! But seeee, this is all apart of an amazing master plan I've cooked up in my head! And omg, I just threw it in there in the end to be like yeah, and what! Lmao. And hahaha. I know, I wish they were in real life!

**TVAddict10: **I think it was an interesting experiment for her. Ahhaa. And she loves to one-up her clique, so I think it makes sense. And I know it totally is but they don't really have longevity potential because it _is _Kemp.

**Derringtonhot: **um I love you kay thanks!

**Margiegirl96: **hahaha. And thanks! And no brig and mass are cool so she's like secretly trying to help her out without Robin catching wind of it.

**Independentkatie: **thanks! And I really don't see it ending school. And omg I know right. My eighth grade year was prettyyy hectic though!


	96. Dynamite

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Light pink ruffle trim Stella McCartney ¾ sleeve blouse, light wash Atom of Loved denim shorts, silver crystal-embellished Miu Miu flats, white Chanel tote, four strand Stella McCartney pearl necklace, white flower Chloe ring

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Beige 'Hansel & Gretel' Irwin & Jordan mini dress, turquoise Gisueppe Zanotti gladiator sandals, round rimmed sunglasses, orange Bottega Veneta clutch

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Grey 'Feed The Models, Save The World' v-neck t-shirt, distressed straight leg jeans, purple crinkle Miu Miu tote, jeweled gold Miu Miu flats, L. Erickson double strand headband, blue Nike 'Dodgers' hat, brown Pacsun sunglasses

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Black cashmere Crumpet tank top, white low-rise 'Julie' True Religion skinny jeans, black satin Valentino bow pumps, wrap-around Burberry watch, black and white Chanel drop earrings

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory-Sloane

**The Getup: **Dark green lurex stripe Vanessa Bruno dress, pink and purple Missoni knit scarf, grey Carvela pumps, brown Coach medium 'Madeline' tote, diamond Hello Kitty ring

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Green James Perse maxi dress, Prada butterfly frame sunglasses, Betsey Johnson print cork wedges, green Pippa Small drop earrings

**2:54**

**iPad**

**Sunday, June 3****rd**

"I _guess _you guys decided it was okay to lie to me?" Massie asked as she paced her room, Kristen, Dylan and Jenna all sitting on her chaise in a row, awaiting their punishments.

"It wasn't really a _lie _on my part." Kristen piped up, knowing that going to see the Golden Decibels wasn't apart of a "family dinner".

"Shut it Kris. It was all over Allison's blog that her and her 'gorgeous blonde friend' was in the Village living it up." Massie snapped back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and attempting to calm down.

"Well I'm sorry." Jenna attempted, playing with the Prada sunglasses idly in her lap.

Massie's lips turned into a smirk. "Sorry doesn't cut it. The three of you are on closet duty. You will be rearranging my closet into sections and it needs to be color-coordinated."

Jenna's eyes widened. Massie had _a lot _of clothes. "I've thrown them all on the floor for you guys to start again."

"Are you serious?" Dylan asked, staring at her in disbelief.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Massie asked with a severe glare. "Leesh, Claire, we're off to Jakkob's."

Turning onto her heel to exit she threw another searing look over her shoulder. If the girl's knew what was good for them they would have low-fat snacks laid out for her when she got back.

"Isaac!" She trilled down the hall, making her way to the silver Range Rover, Claire and Alicia flanking her.

"Yes Ms. Block?" He answered a bagel in his hands.

"Can you take us to Jakkob's puh-leez?" She asked with puppy-dog eyes, knowing if she was rude he'd bring it up with her mother.

"Of course Ms. Block, I'll get the car started."

"Mass that punishment was _way _harsh." Alicia said with half a grin, happy it wasn't her.

"I know, isn't it great?" Massie replied with a laugh, grabbing her Chanel tote from the parlor table and throwing it over her shoulder.

"It wasn't very nice." Claire added, earning a pointed 'shut up' look from Alicia and an eye roll from Massie.

"_Kuh-laire._ Do you actually think I care about being nice right now? They lied, so they got punished. End of convo. You can get uninvited too."

"Wow Mass, bitch much?" Claire shot back sending her an eye roll.

"Yeah Kuh-laire, I am. Because when I'm nice I don't get any fucking respect." Massie replied with a sneer, tossing her hair over her ear and sauntering into Jakkob's salon. It was official. The alpha was back. "Jakkob!" Massie snapped, grinning as his little hips switched when he walked over to her.

"Yes Massie?" He answered, his face set into his signature pout.

"I want to look…breathtaking." She replied after a few moments.

"Breathtaking…mmm, I can do that."

Jakkob sat her down immediately, his hands working through her hair. "So…hot date?" He asked, his broken English hindering his abilities to talk shop.

"No, no, I'm just in need of…a little sprucing up." Massie answered, glancing over at Alicia and Claire who were instructing their own stylists. She knew those were two girls she could always count on. They wouldn't ditch her like the other girls that were currently reorganizing her massive amounts of clothing.

"Ahf course dah-ling." He replied before she slipped into the bliss of his fingers.

The only thing that woke her out of her reverie was the vibration of her phone from inside her Chanel tote. Grabbing her phone quickly she grinned at the text: Kemp.

**Kemp: **Hey ;)

She smiled and texted back, not noticing that Jakkob was scrubbing her hair a little too hard.

**Massie: **Watsup?

**Kemp: **Come here. Like tonight.

**Massie: **Why should I?

Massie had already she decided she was going, the answer not really mattering.

**Kemp: **Bcus we should pick up where we left off…you know you liked it.

Massie rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

**Massie: **Whatevs. Be there at 8.

"Mass." Alicia yelled from across the room, her hair set into large rollers.

"Yea?"

"Agenda?" She inquired her trusty Chanel planner at the ready.

"I'm thinking dinner at Mango Garden. Nothing too crazy obviously. We _do _have school tomorrow."

"Sounds like a plan. Is everyone invited?" She asked, hoping they were. There was nothing she hated more than in-fighting.

"I _suppose _so." Massie said with a sigh, never really mad in the first place. "It isn't really fun unless we're all there right?"

"Right."

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Purple embellished trapeze Thurley dress, lace-up black Balmain boots, orange Hermes clutch, orange round link Nicola Finetti necklace

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Yellow bustier mini dress, turquoise Haviana sling back sandals, brown Louis Vuitton Speedy 30, vintage YSL butterfly sunglasses

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Pink Chloe ruffle baby doll top, dark wash K by Karl Lagerfeld skinny jeans, printed purple and blue Lanvin flats, blue headband from Forever 21, purple cross-body See by Chloe bag, black 3.1 Phillip Lim wayfarers

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Green strapless Paul & Joe Sister dress, white Marc by Marc Jacobs flats, white Prada leather tote

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **Pink silk chiffon empire waist Temperley London dress, black Ginebra Paillette ballerina flats, black Fendi bag, vintage Dicha Veronica necklace

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Midnight blue coin-trimmed T-Bags jersey dress, python Miu Miu gladiator sandals, Erickson Beamon gypsy coin earrings, gold Kenneth Jay Lane necklace

**The Time: **6:03

**The Place: **Mango Garden

"So, have fun fixing el closet de moi?" Massie asked, mixing the two languages with a feeling of brilliance.

"Of course." Dylan replied sarcastically, pulling her Blackberry Bold out of her Prada tote.

"It's over now; you guys don't have to bitch about it." Alicia snapped, earning an appraising grin from Massie.

"Exactly. Let's think of happier subjects." Massie started, her eyes fixated on the Thai Chinese version of Kung Pao chicken now on her plate.

"Such as?" Claire questioned, playing with her freshly blown out.

"The fact that this week we have graduation the Friday after this one and we have _tons _of parties before and after." Massie chimed in attempting to lighten the mood.

"Such as?" Jenna asked, her mouth filled with 'Phat phak ruam'.

"We have Alejandra Spraggin's bash at the old bank, Marjorie Abel's white and black party, Rose Paige's concert, Larissa Madison's graduation after party, Lauryn Marley's house party,"

"Who's Lauryn Marley?" Alicia asked, this new girl's name confusing her.

"Get this, the ninth grade alpha of Parrington." Massie replied, her eyes going wide.

"Wait, how'd you meet _her_?" Jenna asked, leaning in on her elbows.

"She sort of found me. Apparently she's the "welcome" committee of Parrington. _I_ think it's for her to mark her territory."

"You might be right." Claire agreed, adjusting her headband absentmindedly.

"So when's the meeting supposed to go down?" Alicia asked, twirling bits of noodles around her stainless steel fork.

"The Friday coming up…the girl obviously doesn't waste time."

"That's for sure." Dylan chimed in, secretly texting Jake under the table.

"So, have you talked to Derr?" Jenna asked, searching Massie's eyes for a hint of emotion. She found it in the way Massie slightly tilted her face away from them and stared at her black and blue plate.

"Nope."

"Do you plan on it?" Claire inquired, knowing her best friend was hurting. She could tell in the way he said her name or how he talked when he said anything that correlated to his relationship with the alpha. He was a wreck. She was surprised he even had the energy to put on a happy face for his parents. Wiping her palms on the white tablecloth she anticipated the answer.

"No." Massie replied simply, following the remark with a simple shake of her head.

"He loves you." Claire attempted, searching Massie's face with her clear eyes.

"I'm trying to forget that." She answered through gritted teeth, wanting to desperately get over to Kemp's and let him work out whatever issues he could with a good make out session.

"Well it's not going to be easy." Kristen replied, knowing all to well about heartbreak.

A pang of guilt hit Massie in a wave. She was about to go off and associate with the boy who'd taken her best friend's virginity.

It was a total bitch move.

But Massie couldn't back out now. Or at least that's what she told herself. It would be rude to cancel plans for no good reason…right?

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Green James Perse long sleeve men's top (Property of Cam Fisher), dark wash Hollister cut-off shorts, beaded brown Wet Seal gladiator sandals, studded brown American Eagle belt

**The Time: **6:04

**The Place: **Fisher Household

"Nice shirt." Cam said with a grin as his hands wound their way around Claire's waist, pulling her close to him.

"Oh I hate it." Claire replied with a grin, her eyes telling him she was merely joking.

"Of course you do." He answered before pressing her lips to hers and leading her past the foyer and into the kitchen, their usual hangout in his house. Claire perched herself at the breakfast nook table, a round cherry wood table that shone as if wood polish just _stuck _to it. "So, do you want some popcorn?" Cam asked, knowing the answer. Claire loved popcorn. Kettle corn especially.

Cam hated it, but he ate it anyway.

"Is that even a question?" She asked with the grin that made Cam love her so much, her chin tilting toward him in expectation.

"Yes it is."

Claire rolled her eyes in response and stared back at him, her chin still tilted toward him. "C'mere." She urged desperately, wanting to feel his lips on hers. He obliged, pressing his lips to hers gently three times.

"Someone's desperate." He joked after breaking the kiss, planting a final kiss on the top of her head.

"Shut up!" Claire replied with a giggle, anxious for the movie to start.

"Oh _I _see…you're addicted to me."

"And what if I am?" Claire asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well that would make me an enabler."

"Well enable away."

Cam didn't have to be told twice. Walking towards her he took her face in his, kissing her softly before requesting entrance to the warm cave of her mouth, eager for a tour. It was readily granted, an arm snaking around her waist and pulling her closer to him. Claire grinned as his fingers stroked her sides, momentarily breaking the kiss.

"So, what movie are we watching?" She asked breathlessly, running a hand through her hair and pulling away from her.

"Uh, Night at the Museum?" Cam suggested, scratching the back of his neck while walking over to the microwave.

"Sounds good." Claire replied, her blue eyes resting on the basket of fruit in the middle of the table. She was tingling all over, but of course she wouldn't let _him _know that. Her fear would be that he would get all cocky and end up like her best friend.

Now _that _was something she would love to prevent.

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Light blue James Perse tank top, watercolor blue silk chiffon Elizabeth & James shorts, blue Chloe wedge bow sandals, white eyelet handkerchief Shay Todd bikini, silver Isabelle Marant bracelets, blue Hermes Birkin bag

**The Time: **7:04

**The Place: **Hurley Household

The wheels of the silver Range Rover rolled to a stop, the gravel kicking up under the wheels. "So I'll pick you up at 8:30?" Isaac asked, semi-confused as to why she was going alone.

"That's fine." Massie called over her shoulder casually but it was all a façade. She felt anything _but _casual at the moment, the very prospect of the whole thing sending chills down her spine.

And not the good ones either.

Her wedge sandals made small noises against the pavement as she crossed the distance from the car to his door, her stomach doing back flips with every step she took. Finally there, she mustered up the courage to knock on the mahogany door, slightly relieved when Chastity answered the door.

"Massie! I didn't know you were coming." Chastity gushed, the words spilling from her mouth an obvious lie. Massie recognized her outfit immediately; a copy of a Teen Vogue editorial. It was white linen 3.1 Phillip Lim asymmetrical waistcoat with gold trim, pink high-waisted Fendi shorts, black Roxy military hat, a blue Steven Alan button-down, and a cashmere Paul Smith cardigan.

Massie smiled. A+ for effort.

"Oh well, I guess I just wanted to surprise you then." She replied with half a smile, attempting to be nice.

"You can come on in, Kemp's just in his room." She assured, hoping her brother wasn't 'entertaining'. She certainly didn't want _the _Massie Block declaring her and her brother permanent LBR's.

Massie moved quickly up the staircase, the wood making sounds beneath her feet. She strolled down the hallway in such a way that you would think it was a runway, even though there was nothing around except for a linen closet at the end of the hall. She knocked on the door she now knew was Kemp's, awaiting an answer impatiently.

The white-wood door swung open a few moments later, a shirtless Kemp greeting her with a wide smile. "Hey."

"Put a shirt on." Massie said with an eye roll, not daring to look at his perfect abs.

"Why, its not like you won't take it off anyway." He retorted, his signature smile still perfectly in place.

"Um, excuse me, but we did not agree on touching of any sort." Massie reminded, still at the threshold of his door.

"We don't have to. It's just what happens when anyone with tits gets in here." He stated resolutely, his eyes glued to her bended head.

"Even Chastity?" Massie asked with a smirk, looking up at him.

"Ugh, you're sick Block. No!" He replied with a disgusted face, pulling her into her room and shutting the door.

Massie felt her fate seal into place. She knew what was going to happen. Girl's didn't just go into Kemp Hurley's "love den" and come out without a few battle scars.

"So, where do you want it, up against the wall, the bed, the floor, the couch?" He asked with his signature smirk that made girls, even Massie, a little moist.

"The bed?" She asked, watching as his eyes widenedThe question running through his mind being 'Is she serious?'

Without thinking anything more of it he grabbed her roughly by the waist and pulled her to him, Massie unsure if it would bruise. Now pressed up against his body she could feel him.

Kemp took the moment of stillness to capture her lips, attacking them with a hunger she'd never known. Somehow the desperation had found its way into her body as well, pushing harder against his lips and throwing her arms around his neck in attempts to make the kiss deeper. His tongue soon found its way into her mouth, not asking for permission.

Massie liked his forwardness, appreciated it even, but she wasn't about to let Kemp Hurley just dominate her.

She plunged tongue deeper into his mouth, simultaneously running a hand down his body. She allowed herself to go slowly, caressing each muscle with the expertise of a physical therapist. Kemp groaned underneath her touch, detaching her from his lips and licking a trail down her neck, leaving her hot in every spot he touched.

"This is wrong." Massie panted as his lips attacked her collarbone. It was so wrong but it _felt _so right.

"Why?" Kemp replied, going back to his previous occupation.

"Because you had sex with my best friend…_multiple _times." Massie groaned, pushing him away from her.

"Now Massie, do you know how many of your friend's I've had sex with it?" He asked, pulling her waist back to him abruptly.

"They weren't Kris." She hissed in reply, pulling away finally. "I think I should go, this was all a huge mistake." Massie stammered, grabbing her Birkin bag and exiting the room, leaving Kemp high and dry.

"I guess it's time to call Lydia." He said to himself, running a hand through his hand tiredly.

He knew she'd be back. They _always _came back.

Outside, Massie rang Isaac with an urgency she'd never known, rocking back and forth on her heels anxiously. He arrived a few minutes later, Massie stealing away into the car excitedly. She _needed _to get away.

Settling into the leather seats of the Range, she ignored Isaac's questioning look he gave her in the rearview mirror and just stared at her lap.

She felt like a slut. A complete and total **slut. **

**A/N: **Another chappy donee! Yayy r+r! Well on to the review replies!

**Le Lecteur: **I kind of see what you mean when you say that, but at the same time, I can't have Massie just abandon the clique high and dry. But yeah, she'll be making smarter decisions and they'll be the one messing up soon enough. Don't worry! Its all apart of my master plan. (and I do have one! Its in my docs as clique issues lmao.)

**Fanfiction4ever: **Aw! Don't be sad, I'm actually rather excited for this year! New hot guys, new drama, new #2 pencils. Its all so…new. Haha. Anywhoos. Thanks for reviewing!

**YouAndTheKlutz**: omg yes! And I can't either. I swear this story pretty much writes itself, but I have some plans for the characters. (p.s. I wrote the first 90 chapters without much of a "plan") and aww I know it was sad to write too. And yeah, poor him, but he shouldn't of showed everyone those scandalous pics! And omg, why do you think she's being shipped of to boarding school? Hahaa. But I will actually be writing her year out along with the clique's. like how I go to certain people now, just a different place. Question. Do you think there should be entire Kristen and Dyl chapters? Since they're leaving and all that

**CantBeTamedLibertyWalk: **I feel bad for him too. But it had to be done! Lolls. And thanks!

**Desjanae: **gracias! And yeah I plan on writing till the end of HS and maybe after that? Idk. We'll see where it takes me

**Derringtonhot: **gracias! Te amo


	97. Get It All

**8:23**

**iPad **

**Tuesday, June 5th**

"Ugh." Massie spat as she looked at her reflection, still upset at herself. She still felt _dirty. _Dirty from the inside out. She stared at her reflection pathetically, tugging on her faded vintage cut off shorts. Kristen was without a doubt one of her best friends, and betraying her was not something she'd ever planned on doing. But messing with Kemp was just _oh-so _yummy and dangerous. She wanted to stop, but she found she couldn't. If he texted her right now, she'd reply with the swiftness of a jackrabbit. "I'm pathetic." She sighed, tucking her hair behind her ear and smearing some Bobbi Brown lipgloss over her lips.

"Why are you pathetic?" A certain bubbly blonde asked, her beachy waves looking painfully attractive as they framed her face. She looked sophisticated in her black floral-print chiffon top, black jeggings, black Christian Louboutin heels and a quilted black Chanel 2.55. Massie felt a sudden surge of envy for her best friend.

"I'm not." Massie snapped back angrily, pulling her sheer, sequin embellished cardigan tighter to her body.

"I never said you were." Claire answered with an eye roll, plopping onto the bed and sighing. "I was only asking because you said it first."

"No I didn't." Massie replied adamantly, crossing the room in her grey suede Christian Louboutin ankle boots and grabbing her turquoise Birkin swiftly.

"Massie you so-"

"Drop it Kuh-laire." Massie hissed, sending the blonde into silence without a second thought.

Claire stood dejectedly in response, willing herself not to be hurt by Massie's scathing comments. Instead, she slid her black aviators onto her eyes and strutted past the brunette, engulfing Massie in her Vera Wang Princess perfume. Pursing her lips, Massie pulled her bag into the crook of her arm and followed behind the blonde, happy the subject had been dropped. She needed silence this morning.

They settled into the silver Range Rover with ease, Massie on one side, Claire on the other. Isaac started the car wordlessly, able to feel the tension between the two girls. The car started easily, surging forward and winding down the driveway, the first stop Alicia's house. They pulled up to the palatial estate, her iron gates open and Alicia standing in between them. The latina stood proudly at the end of her driveway, clad in a black Alexander McQueen tuxedo jacket, beige ruffle-neck Thread Social tank top, wool pinstripe shorts and black laceup 'Faithful' Alexander McQueen boots. She looked important, cradling her Chanel planner in her arms.

"Hola chicas." She said with a grin, announcing her presence to the car.

"Hey." Massie responded in a noncommittal way, not looking up from her iPhone.

"Hey Leesh!" Claire enthused with a smile, trying to make up for her best friend's lack of excitement.

"Claire." Leesh responded with a small grin, firing an icy glare at Massie. They rolled to a stop in front of Dylan's large abode, the redhead sucking seductively on a red lollipop, wearing a white cutout rhinestone-embellished 3.1 Phillip Lim dress and black lace-up Loeffler Randall booties.

"Someone's a vixen." Alicia hollered with a wide smile, Dylan winking at her with a grin and sliding in next to Massie, pushing to the alpha to the middle without a second thought. Adjusting herself, she turned to the rest of her clique. "Guys, I have news." Dylan announced.

"What?" Massie asked abruptly, looking up for the first time.

"I'm going to be featured in Seventeen for a celebrity kid thing and I get an interview!" She said with a huge smile, not able to contain her excitement. "I just found out this morning."

"Whoo." Massie answered with an eye roll, not excited for anything at the moment. She just wanted to go home, drink some chai tea and feel sorry for herself.

Dylan's heart sank immediately, sitting back against the car door and committing herself to silence for the rest of the car ride, not even saying anything when everyone else got into the car.

Massie could be _so _mean sometimes huh?

**Who: **Kristen Gregory

**Where: **Class

**When: **10:04

Kristen tapped her Dolce Vita booties against the floor in annoyance, wanting the class to end. She was fed up. Fed up with Kemp, her clique, Jacques, just everything. She wished she could just leave. Go to boarding school and never come back.

She looked around at everyone, everything, the image making her sick. She was over the cheap smelling perfume, slutty dressing girls and catty drama. She was over seeing Kemp's devilishly handsome face and watching him interact with girls that were just like her. Even worse, he wasn't even concerned for her anymore. He was more focused on Dylan, and more recently she'd heard Massie's name thrown into the mix. She'd disregarded it simply because she knew her best friend would _never _do that, but it still gave her an irrational fear.

Pulling her phone out discreetly under the table, she sighed, looking for solace in Allison. The brunette had been the only thing she could go to these days, the only person she was having any fun with. She hoped this was just a phase, because she had serious Westchester fever.

**Who: **Claire Lyons && Derrick

**Where: **Fields

**When: **12:08

"You're gonna be in trouble." Derrick said to her with his crooked smile, his long shaggy hair brushing his eyelashes attractively.

"I really don't care today." Claire spat back, collapsing to the ground and crossing her legs.

Derrick joined her a few seconds later. "Why?" He asked, knowing she lived to hang out with her best friend. Usually, all he could hear was talk about his ex.

"She's being a total bitch today." She clarified, pulling her aviators over eyes and staring up at the clear blue sky.

"Isn't she like that everyday?" Derrick joked, attempting to make light of the situation.

Claire sighed. "Yeah, but today's different. Something's _wrong _with her. Or at least someone."

Derrick breathed in sharply and sucked down the feeling in his throat. Someone else? He hadn't expected her to get out there so quickly. "There's someone else?" He choked out, his mouth feeling as if it was filled with dust and cotton.

"I don't know." She answered honestly, flopping into the soft pillowy grass, her hair fanning beneath her. Her hands found her way to her abdomen, strumming it softly.

"There probably is." He spat back, now only wanting revenge or something close to it.

"I honestly don't know Derr, you know I would tell you." Claire assured softly, not wanting him mad.

"Claire." Derrick responded softly, looking at her with warm eyes.

"Yeah?" She answered, looking back at him.

"You're honestly the greatest."

Claire beamed back at him, her heart swelling. "Thanks. You're great too." Exhaling, she changed subjects. "You realize in about a week, we're gonna be out of middle school."

"Damn, we are." He replied, falling onto the grass next to her.

"I can't wait." She said wistfully, a small smile coming to her face, knowing this would be another level of everything. The parties would get better, the boys would get hotter and hopefully her boobs would get bigger. So far, she could see no downside.

"Me either. It's gonna be a long four years." Derrick reminded, knowing there would be a ton of drama to accompany the good times.

"I hope you'll be there with me." Claire said softly, letting it resonate in Derrick's mind and body.

"I will." He answered after a few moments, knowing she would never know how much that made him smile.

**Who: **Dylan Marvil && The rest of the eighth grade

**Where: **Auditorium

**When: **1:04

"This is, _**so **_boring." Dylan groaned to Ericka Madere, a girl she'd barely talked to up until this moment. She was lanky and tall, her dusty blonde hair reaching her chest and her bright blue eyes the only thing striking about her. "I know right." She replied in her squeaky voice, happy one of the PC members even breathed her way.

"Why do we even have graduation practice anyways?" She asked rhetorically, waiting for the girls with the last name 'L' to go so they could get their turn. Even though the school was now combined, they were still having separate graduation ceremonies. It was utterly stupid. Dylan played with the hem of her dress, watching Althea Langhorne walk across the stage, her long blonde hair moving as she walked with that annoying "pep-in-her-step".

Ericka spoke to her, but she barely heard the words coming out of her mouth, more preoccupied with the thoughts in her mind. She was _graduating, _moving to California, becoming sexier as each day passed _and _she now knew her father. What else could go right in her life? She was now becoming her own person instead of the fat redhead who hung out with Massie and was always on some new diet.

Only one thing made her sad.

The fact that she was leaving Jake behind.

She couldn't bring him with her California, even though she'd like to, and the very thought of their impending break up sent her skin crawling.

"Dylan Marvil." Her name was finally called and she walked across the stage mindlessly, shaking hands with the principle and teachers and proceeding off the stage, sitting down with Massie, Claire and Kristen.

She was still consumed her thoughts and, to no surprise, so was everyone else. The PC just stared blankly ahead, all thinking about their own futures. If outsiders were to look at them, some might've thought it was their perfect model stares merely cemented in time, but it wasn't.

Dylan's mind was caught up in the illusion of her new "sexy" persona, knowing underneath it all was still the same old insecurities, Claire thinking about what moving on from this place really meant, Kristen desperately planning her escape route and Massie, naturally, thinking of Kemp and what to do about the whole thing.

**Who: **Alicia Rivera && Chastity Hurley

**Where: **Starbucks

**When: **4:10

"So, Chastity, you said you have news for me?" Alicia asked with a cocked brow, crossing her bare legs and staring at the upsettingly pretty younger Hurley. She was also fashionable, which earned her points in Alicia's book. The 7th grader wore vintage short-shorts, studded black and gold Dolce & Gabbana flats, dark blue sequined wool-blend Marc Jacobs blazer and Marc Jacobs bag.

"Yes, I do." She replied demurely, attempting to act as if she wasn't excited off her ass. She was in front of _the _gossip queen of BOCD.

"So spill." Alicia demanded, resisting the urge to dig her 'Blue Satin' nails into the table.

"Massie was at my house on Sunday." She stammered out, her façade dropping in an instant.

"Why?" Alicia asked, her eyes narrowing. However, she already knew why. There was only reason anyone ever went to the Hurley household.

"I don't really know, but her and my brother were in there with the door closed." She replied with a shrug, her red lips pursing.

"Oh?" Alicia replied, her eyebrow raising again as she shifted in her seat.

"Yeah."

"Did you hear anything?" Alicia asked with a small smirk, curious but also nervous to hear the answer. If she was doing what Charity implied, then her alpha would become, in her mind, a backstabbing _bitch. _Would she really do that to her best friend?

"No." Charity answered with a slight tilt of her head. "It was pretty quiet."

"Well." Alicia replied through gritted teeth, the urge to call Kristen nearly unbearable. But she wouldn't. She needed this information so she could use it when it _really _counted. Plus, she knew Kristen would just get back at her by having sex with Derric-...wait. Would that be so bad?

A smirk formed on Alicia's lips. Maybe not.

**Who: **Massie && Jenna

**Where: **iPad

**When: **5:04

"Okay Block, what's up?" Jenna asked, strutting into Massie's bedroom clad in knee-high patent leather Christian Louboutin boots that resembled classy hooker boots, black Citizens of Humanity jeggings, coffe colored t-shirt and a light wash denim jacket. She commanded attention in her sexy-casual look and she knew it.

"Was I interrupting something?" Massie asked with a wry smile, still clad in the clothes she'd worn to school, that day. "A hot coffee date or something?"

"Actually..." Jenna started, trailing off with a smile. "No, you didn't."

"Oh okay, well I need you." Massie replied with a desperate sigh, falling onto her bed dramatically.

"With what?" She answered, confused.

"Okay, say a-" Massie knew she couldn't use her own name. "Friend, was messing around with another friend's ex boyfriend and this 'friend' lost her virginity to this ex-boyfriend. Now her friend's feeling like shit. So what does she do?"

Jenna rolled her eyes. "So you're fucking around with Kemp and you don't know how to feel?"

"Damn, you're good."

"Well obviously." Jenna replied with a smile, undoing her boots and tossing her brown Chloe bag to the ground. "I think you should tell Kris."

"I can't Jen, like, I just can't." Massie whined, knowing it wasn't an option. What would she do to her?

"You can, and you need to." Jenna insisted.

"Ugh, then there's the part that I'm liking what Kemp does to me." As soon as she said it, she felt bad.

"Then pursue it." Jenna replied as if it should be obvious.

"So you don't think I'm a slut for it?" Massie asked, surprised.

"Well, _**I **_don't."

Massie sighed again, that didn't help her. She didn't need the rest of her clique thinking she was a home wrecker.

**Who: **Kristen Gregory

**Where: **Derrick's House

**When: **6:04

"Hey Kris, why are you here?" Derrick asked, confused as to why the long-legged blonde was gracing his doorstep.

"I have something to tell you." She replied, attempting to keep the emotion from her voice.

"What's that?"

"Massie's fucking with Kemp." She answered on an exhale, wanting to rip the alpha's hair out. But oh no, she would do her one better, she would fuck Derrick instead.

"Wait are you serious?" Derrick asked, feeling as if all he'd been punched in the chest.

"Very." She hissed menacingly, her eyes raking his body and a soft smile falling onto her lips. "So I was thinking-" She started before trailing off, pressing her lips against his and sucking on the bottom one for good measure. "That we should get her back."

Derrick only smiled in response. "Get your beautiful ass in here."

**A/N: **I know ! I know ! I know ! You guys hate me. Its been three months ! but im back :) sophmore year's a bitch and then some. so yeah, thanks for all the reviews and concerns :) okay, soooooooooo ! who told kris? who do you think told kris anyways?

anyways onto review replies :)

**fanfiction4ever: **thank youu !

**YouAndTheKlutz: **Aww ! how can you hate kris and dyl? hahaah. and thank you! i know right. the punishment made me smile. and you like kempsie? i kinda do. and i knoww. derr will make his reappearance !

**MBAlpha: **thank you ! and dont worry i changed it back ! and it was whoaa wasn't it :)

**LoveLikeWoeGabby: **new reviewer, hiii ! and here the update is :)

**adriannaameii: **thank youu !

**jersey's here: **hahaha they played that at my homecoming ! and lmao so would I. and i like the word fuck too. ahha. and she's kinda a slutt :)

**ChocoPrep: **they're changed back ! :) and what do yuu mean by one girl cus it sounds interesting, and of course, we know who's taking it away. there's manyy evil plans. and of course theyy would drool. she's aliciaa. !

**TVAddict10: **youu really hate Kemp dont you? ahah. and idk if they're ended forever yett. and they're scared of their alpha, there are no questions. and cassie? i kinda hate them. but maybe a little hookup during the summer?

**Jkr1995: **thank you ! i love how you review all the chapters :) and omfg mempsie is neww isn't it?

**fanfictionlover145: **Aww don't worry. i'm happy you're reviewing now ! and thanks, i dont want my story to be like everyone else's. and derrington hot is like my heart ! she's amazingg. and get excited, there's a lot of drama !

**derringtonhot: **mi amoreee ! hii. and kind of a filler. you can tell :) and there is. yuu know mee.

**One of the Fallen: **thank you ! and omg i havent read it either! melissa moon makes me smilee ! and scandal is OhSO necessary. and i had to break them up. for a while. like i cant do the baby i love you's forever. i need some angst dammit! lols. and thank youuu ! i love mempsie shippers.

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **okayy im updatingg :) with peachywatermelonfuzz on top ! and thank you for yuur concernn :) im okayyy !

**margiegirl: **okay, im updating so hii :) lols.

**.xXx: **haha i'm not gone! i would cry if i left this story (not exaggerating)

**princessoffun: **wait no longer !

**GleeLover24: **thank you ! and teasing is my specialty ;) and krempp...it'll happen eventually? maybe. lols. and well they have to move for drama purposesss...sorry :(. its all apart of the plannn ! and maybeee with massie and derr. it all depends ! and she's not losing it anytime soon so don't worry.

**x-mycloudinthesky-x: **thank you ! i love you too ! and i need long chapters of coursee. nothing lest than 2,000 a chapp. and okayy everyone's sayingg they need jolicia to get spicier. dont worry they will :) and yess i know what you mean ;)

**iheartme104: **haha thanks for reading all of it ! and i'm nott, but people always think I am ! i kinda speak spanish and my aunt's puerto rican so i guess that kinda counts? lls.

**ChocolateSkittles: **OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG. I love you. hi. :) and awww. that sucks. and of course its dedicated to youuu. and its been months for me tooo. and of course i forgivee yuuuuu and go readdd. and its finee. need advice? ask moii in a pm or something. and trust me, boy drama onlyy gets worsee hunny bunny. and of course i need chocolate skittles in my lifee. and as trident splash buddy, i cant tell you yettt. i love you though and it'll get revealed soon enufff !

**queenbee1913: **another mempsie fan yayy ! and i agree with youu ? and a supperr playa massie? maybee.


	98. Fighters

**6:28**

**Guest House,Harrington Estate**

**Tuesday, June 5th**

"Damn, your body is beautiful." Derrick whispered as he pulled Kristen's shift over her head, revealing a bra and underwear set that a 14 year old shouldn't have on.

"You like?" She asked with a cocked brow, knowing it would be a hit. Kemp loved it too. The thought saddened her for a millisecond before she got herself together, pulling Derrick's neck down to meet her lips with his. He was warm and tasty, his kisses fiery yet soft. She liked it.

"I do." He replied huskily, lowering himself in between her legs and settling his weight on her. His lips caught hers with a smile, one hand in her blonde mane, the other holding her waist.

Kristen arched up into him, pressing her B cup breasts against his hard chest, hoping he'd get the hint.

He did.

His hand reached up to undo the clasp, swiftly unhooking it and freeing her tiny but full breasts from their confines. Kristen breathed a sigh of passion, her mouth pulling away from his to latch onto his neck, wanting him to get a hickey that would make even Olivia blush. She continued to bite and suck, letting his hands grip wherever they wanted and do whatever they pleased.

At the moment, he was preoccupied with fondling her nipples, pinching them and rolling them between his fingers. Kristen hissed sharply when he pulled them and he smiled to himself in satisfaction. He always _did _like a little pain mixed with pleasure. "Fuck Derrick, just get inside me." She cried out, pulling on his pants and attempting to undo them.

"Not yet." He replied with a small grin, knowing he would take great pleasure in teasing her. Moving his hands down to her underwear he found her soaking and waiting for him. His mouth moved as well, biting down on a nipple.

"Ahhh!" Kristen shrieked, the sudden burst of pain surprising her. He then began to suck on her nipple to ease the pain away, Kristen moaning in response.

Derrick nearly chuckled at his handiwork, instead focusing on the task at hand. His fingers expertly worked around the fabric she _called _underwear, finding her clit and rubbing it swiftly, knowing it would drive her wild. Kristen simply came undone beneath him, wriggling until she climaxed, the multiple sources of pleasure forcing her to come earlier than she'd expected. "Fuck Derr." She moaned, tugging on his hair, Derrick freezing above her. _Massie called him Derr. _

"What's wrong?" Kristen asked, feeling his body tense above her.

"Nothing." He lied unconvincingly, pressing his lips to the dip between her breasts and staring into her smoldering green eyes.

Kristen pushed him away slightly and sat up, her hands flying to her breasts to cover them. She wasn't embarrassed, but she suddenly became hyper aware of where she was and what she was doing. "We can't do this." She said in a thick voice, looking for her bra and dress. They were both discarded on the floor, looking saggy and helpless without a body to fill them.

"If you want to stop..." Derrick started, secretly delighted she'd stopped it first.

"I do. She's my best friend, and revenge isn't the best way to do this." She continued, pulling her blonde hair to one side and tying it into a loose bun. "This was fun, but I have to go." Kristen announced, plastering a smile onto her face and pressing a kiss to his temple.

Pulling her boots onto her feet, she left the room, not knowing how to feel about what had just happened there. Even though she didn't want to, the adrenaline of revenge was now flowing through her veins.

Pulling out her phone she scrolled through her contacts till she found Alicia.

**Kristen: **Done.

**8:43**

**Range Rover**

**Thursday, June 7th**

"Hey pretties!" Kristen said faux-happily, tucking her dark blue dress under her butt as she sat in the car.

"Hey!" They all replied just as enthusiastically, none of them knowing what was really going on. Massie thought Kristen was completely oblivious to her and Kemp, but little did she know, she was painfully aware. She pretended. And she would pretend, until she could leave.

Once the party rolled around, there would be hell to pay and Kristen would get the bitch back. Until then, she would do what everyone's favorite alpha had taught her, lie in the weeds.

The weeds were a bad place to be. It was as if Massie was living rent-free in her head, Kristen constantly having to repress the urge to wrap her hands around her throat and tighten. She thanked the gods above that graduation was in exactly four days and the party would be exactly 4 days after that. This, and only this, helped her through the day.

"So guys, graduation's in exactly four days and we have Marjorie Abel's party Saturday morning. Is everyone outfitted?" Massie said authoritatively, tapping her khaki fringe 'Deva' Christian Louboutin boots against the floor of the Range Rover.

"Yes." Everyone chorused, knowing this was the first of many parties they'd have to attend in the name of graduation.

"Good. Then after our party on the 15th, we're all doing our own things. I'm gonna miss you guys!" Massie gushed, the back of her throat filling with emotion. She would really miss these girls.

"We'll miss you too Mass." Kristen said with a perma-grin, adjusting her silver cuff before looking back to her phone. That took _so _much out of her.

Jenna could hear the fakeness in Kristen's voice and she didn't understand why she was pretending that she was okay with Massie and Kemp hooking up. She was surprised there was no yelling and screaming. If it was Jenna...

Let's just say, she's a fiery little one.

They pulled to a slow stop in front of the school, everyone picking up their bags and settling them into the crooks of their arms. "Poker Face, Gaga."

**Who: **Kristen && Jenna

**Where: **Bathroom

**When: **2:34

"Kris, cut the bullshit." Jenna spat as she reapplied her Yves St. Laurent mascara.

"What bullshit?" Kristen responded smartly, adjusting her multi-chain necklaces.

"I know you don't like the fact that Massie and Kemp have hooked up so why are you pretending that you're all happy and buddy-buddy with Massie?" Jenna asked, stopping her activity to stare at Kristen head on, setting her hands on her crop-jean-clad hips.

"How'd yo-" Kristen stammered out, confused. "I'm Jenna." She answered in a clipped tone, her dark eyes not wavering as she stared at her.

"That's true." Kristen answered with a sigh, running a hand through her blonde hair tiredly. "I just don't want the fight."

"So why hook up with Derrick?" Jenna asked, cocking her head to the side to try and evaluate the taller girl in front of her.

"Because I needed to hurt her." Kristen answered simply, upsetting herself. She felt **bad**. She was now no better than Massie.

"I think flipping out on her would've done just fine." Jenna scolded condescendingly, fluffing her red-brown hair and pulling her slouchy hobo crocodile bag onto her shoulder.

"Well its too late for that isn't it Jenna?" Kristen asked with slitted eyes, sensing the brunette's attitude.

"I guess." She replied breezily, setting her Ray-Ban's on her eyes and disappearing behind the door.

"This is so stupid." Kristen lamented, now alone in the bathroom and free to kick and scream if she wanted. And she was, on the inside. Pulling out her phone, she searched for the alpha's contact, she pressed SMS text, knowing this was either the beginning of a new understanding or the end of the friendship.

Massie's large black Givenchy tote buzzed to life in the middle of class, causing her heart to tighten in anxiety, hoping no one had heard it. Pulling out her iPhone discreetly under the desk she pulled it out to see Kristen's text, a depressing 'we need to talk'. Massie quickly replied with a '3, in front of the range', shoving it to the bottom of her purse and making sure she put the phone on silent.

Looking ahead, she was forced to stare at the back of Derrick's attractive head, her stomach churning. She still loved that boy, whether she wanted to admit it or not. Crossing her ripped capri clad legs, she began to doodle with her favorite purple pen, writing Kemp's name to stop from writing Derrick's. "I hate this." She whispered to herself, the want to cry strangely overtaking her body. She could feel the tears in her ducts, her head bowing to concentrate on her handiwork and avoid tears from strolling down her cheeks. "I hate him." She concurred further, one slipping down her cheek without warning. She wiped it away angrily with the back of her manicured hand. She couldn't _wait _for this class to be done.

**Who: **Kristen && Massie

**Where: **Range Rover

**When: **3:01

"Okay talk." Massie said coldly, staring at Kristen with hard amber eyes. The heat of the day only amplified the seriousness of the situation, the mood now tense and solemn.

"I'm not here to apologize, I'm here to talk." Kristen stated adamantly, setting her hands on her dark silk covered hips.

"Then talk." Massie answered, looking expectant. Kristen may have _thought _she wasn't there to grovel, but Massie knew she'd have the athletic blonde at her feet in no time.

"You hooked up with Kemp." Kristen said, the sentence feeling like a slap across the face.

"Yeah." The brunette answered, tucking a few tendrils of hair behind her ear.

"Why?" Kristen asked, her heart breaking as she watched the alpha's façade hold up. Massie just didn't get it. Kemp was the love of her life. Cheater or not, she still loved him. He took her virginity for gods sakes, she wasn't getting away from that.

"I was in the mood I guess." Massie replied in her perfected bored tone, cocking her head to the side for dramatic effect.

"Massie, I don't want this alpha bullshit. Act like we're best friends and you're not my superior. Kemp took my virginity and then cheated on m-" Her voice started to crack, Kristen looking away in the fear that she looked weak. "Me. I don't see why you thought it was okay to go ahead and just make out with him. So I hooked up with Derrick."

"You did what?" Massie hissed, her heart dropping into her stomach.

"Exactly." Kristen answered, staring at her with a hard glare. "Do what you want with Kemp, he's not good for me anyways, but you could've told me."

"You could've told me about you and Derrick." Massie countered, her amber eyes blazing.

"Don't _even _give me that look, it's your fault and you know it." Kristen spat, rocking slightly on her black Nicholas Kirkwood shoe boots.

"I may have started it, but it ends here." Massie declared finally, setting a hand on her hip. "You're my best friend and I love you, so we'll get past this. Boys don't come between years of FNS's and fashion crises. I'm sorry okay."

Kristen's face lit up in a smile. "Mass." She started reaching her arms out for a hug. "I love you too."

**A/N: **Okayy, short chappy. longer one next time i promisee ! R+R! and i'll do review replies all together next chappy ! kayy i love you guys :)


	99. No Hands

**6:25**

**Rivera Estate**

**Thursday, June 7th**

Alicia kicked off her grey Fendi heels and threw her cream Donna Karan blazer to the floor. So her plan _hadn't _worked. It never did. She'd merely meant to get some of the clique mad at Massie, but it wasn't working. The alpha always came out smelling like Chanel No. 5. Sighing, she plopped onto her bed, pulling her MacBook into her lap. "I just can't win." She told herself, typing in her password and signing on to iChat.

She saw Josh's screen name, momentarily distracting her from her self-pity trip she was now on. A tiny im window popped up a few seconds later. 'Hey, videochat?' Instead of replying she started the call, smiling as his handsome face popped up onto her screen. "Hey baby." She gushed.

"Angel." He answered with a grin, his eyes floating over her body. "That is a very holey shirt."

"Its a tank top." Alicia corrected, knowing he was talking about her caramel colored Stella McCartney deep v-neck tank top. It gave him the perfect view of her "goodies", making him itch in want for her.

"Well I like it." He replied, wishing he was there to take it off himself. "Can it come off?"

Alicia's eyes widened at the suggestion, the thought never crossing her mind. She'd never done anything with someone over video chat. She nervously undid the skinny leather belt around her waist and pulled the shirt over her head, leaving her in a polka-dotted bra. "Your turn." She replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable in her sudden state of undress.

Josh removed his shirt too, Alicia's breath hitching at the sight of his bare torso. She loved his abs.

"Should we keep going?" Alicia asked timidly, her hand lingering seductively on her bra strap.

"If you want." Josh assured with his heartwarming smile, watching intently as she unclasped her bra, letting her large C cups spill from the confines of her bra.

"They're so beautiful." Josh said with a grin, wishing he could be there to sample them for himself. However, he wasn't allowed considering their parent's were beginning to think they spent too much time together.

"Really?" Alicia replied, her eyes lighting up as she cupped them in her hands.

"Yes. Really." He answered, his hand migrating down to his pants as he felt himself getting hard. "Do you know what you're starting?" He asked, his breath hitching as he started getting uncomfortable.

"I do, now let's finish it."

* * *

**12:04**

**iPad**

**Saturday, June 9th**

Massie smoothed down the ruffle's of her white strapless Armani Exchange dress. She looked nothing short of amazing, her white ruffle Badgley Mischka heels matching perfectly with her dress and white headband. She'd always had a thing for dress codes, and she would be milking this one for everything she could get.

A knock at her door ended her occupation of admiring herself, Massie immediately knowing who it was: Claire Johanna Lyons.

The Floridian with natural beauty that wouldn't quit stood proudly at 5'6 in her white Fendi dress with a ruffled bust and empire waist line. She looked ethereal, goddess like almost.

With her hands on her hips she stared at Massie with her cool blue eyes. "We're going to be late."

"Kuh-laire." Massie said with a groan and an eye roll. "You always say that."

"Cause, we always are." Claire intoned, playing with her now straight mane.

"That's _such _a lie." Massie answered, tossing her brown locks over her shoulder.

Claire rolled her eyes back. "It is not, but whatever. Leesh will be here in like a minute." Claire strutted past Massie's threshold and into the room, tossing her clutch onto the bed before plopping down in its wake.

"Massie! Alicia's here." Kendra yelled into the intercom, the latina's presence marked by her Dior perfume and the sound of gold BCBG heels.

"Hola pretties." Alicia said with a lipglossed smile, her perfect white teeth gleaming and contrasting with her white rosette Carven shift dress.

"Hola Leesh." Claire said breezily, adjusting the straps on her black Harajuku Lovers platform heels without looking up. Alicia took up occupation next to Massie in the mirror, whipping gloss from what seemed like thin air and applying it to her plump lips.

The next to arrive was Dylan, her subtle sexiness shining through, her body hugged by her white Lanvin bustier dress without making her look the least bit slutty. The girl even had a waist. On her feet she wore open toe cage Charlotte Olympia boots, making her legs look thin and miles long.

"Damn Dyl." Massie remarked as she appraised her best friend, feeling a tad self conscious in the face of her gorgeousness. She'd never considered Dylan much of a threat, but now...now, she was a force to be reckoned with. Dylan merely smiled in response. She knew she looked good.

Kristen was the next to float through the doors, clad in a white bead embellished shift dress and silver peep toe heels. Her amazing legs, toned ,a mixture of genes and the gym, were only accentuated in the dress. Jenna arrived last, the only girl not teetering in heels. Then again, she had the height for it. In a smocked white dress, cinched with a patent leather bow belt and a small Chanel bag, she epitomized class. Massie smiled at this as well. Her clique had dressed to impress and no one could take that away from them.

* * *

**Who: **Massie Block && Derrick Harrington

**Where: **Party, Snack Table

**When: **1:03

"God." Massie breathed to herself as she watched Derrick make his way over to where she was, her breath hitching and hairs standing on end. He still made her stop in her tracks and tingle, whether she wanted him to or not. Focusing on the cream table cloth and various appetizers she knew shouldn't eat, she attempted to pretend he wasn't a few feet away from her, stockpiling his plate with a bunch of things.

"Hey." She heard faintly in the distance, too absorbed in her thoughts to even pay attention to anything. Her head snapped to the source, finding her eyes locked in his orbs.

"Hi." She replied shortly, wishing he would stop talking and magically disappear. Digging her nails into her palm she prayed he would go away. Instead he continued.

"Can we talk?" He asked, his voice believably sincere, Massie's heart shattering into little pieces as her headspace became clouded in memories. Those were positively the worst words that could've come from his perfect mouth. She didn't want to talk to him, she wanted him to spin on his dress shoe heel and go in the opposite direction. Of course, he didn't.

"About?" Massie replied snippily, pulling an attitude from her bag of tricks.

"Us." He replied shortly, Massie cutting her eyes away from his face.

"Fine." She relented after a few pauses, looking up into his eyes.

They walked, not close enough to be comfortable, but not far away enough so they had no association. It was an awkward distance to say the least. They reached a semi-secluded area behind a few tall bushes, Massie crossing her arms over her stomach immediately.

"So talk."

"What's up with you and Kemp?" Derrick asked abruptly, not holding back. His jaw clenched in anticipation.

"None of your business." Massie hissed in reply, seeing the effect it had on him. His lip curled slightly in distaste and he locked her eyes in a blazing glare.

"It is, when my ex girlfriend's fucking my best friend."

"Wait. What? Im not fucking him." Massie whisper-screamed, remembering suddenly that they were at a party. "You know who's supposed to-" The words died on her lips as she realized what she was saying, Derrick looking uncomfortable as she continued to go on. "Anyways, we're not fucking. Why do you care anyways? It's not like you still love me." The last words to fall from her lips were the worst, Massie secretly hoping he would say he did and throw his arms around her.

"You're right, I don't, at all." Derrick said icily, Massie freezing in place. Her mind went blank and she was suddenly sucked into an abyss of her own thoughts. She didn't want to process the thought of him not loving her. A tear rolled down her cheek even though he didn't mean to and Derrick looked away.

He hated seeing her cry. It was his kryptonite; those tears. He wished he could wipe them away before they could fall again, but he refused to take the step to fix it. Something wasn't letting him, something held him back.

Massie suddenly came into her senses all at once, swiping away the tear in anger and stomping past him. That hurt more than she thought it would. But she would pretend it didn't. Pretend she didn't want to just about die at that moment. Instead she pulled her face together and went in search of the one thing that could take her mind off of things: Kemp.

* * *

**Who: **Claire && Cam

**Where: **Table #18

**When: **1:15

"Claire." Cam said softly, stroking his girlfriend's hand.

"Yea?" She replied, her soft blue eyes searching his in wonder, not sure what he would say next.

"I love the color of your hair." He answered with a soft smile, nuzzling into her lightly perfumed neck. She smelled intoxicating, her expensive scent coursing through his veins.

"I think you love _everything _about me." Claire commented with a small eye roll. "Is that a bad thing?" He asked with a confused look on his face, thinking that girl's loved compliments. At least that's what Harris had told him.

"No, you just love everything." Claire said with a shrug, unsettling Cam. Claire saw his distress and rushed to ammend to the situation. "But that means you really _do _care."

"Well I do." Cam answered, his eyes lighting up as he smiled at her.

Claire responded with her own bright smile. Sometimes, love is about making the other feel good.

* * *

On the other side of the table, Alicia and Josh sat, being even more "cutesy" than Cam and Claire, making Jenna progressively sicker as time went on. She had no one. Not a soul at this moment. Of course, she could always just _conjur up _some joe-schmoe, but she didn't want just anyone, she wanted _the one_. Ever since she'd been split from Chris, something felt...wrong.

Maybe it was the fact that they'd had no reason to split, or maybe it was the fact that she possibly still had deeply embedded feelings. Either way, she was sulking, at an amazing party with good food with no less.

Attempting to shake off her newly downed mood she sucked down her drink, not really tasting it before popping up and settling her feet into the grass. "Come on Stewart, get your shit together."

* * *

Kristen sat at the furthermost edge of their table, her legs crossed and sipping on a mimosa with a serene smile. She was a bit buzzed and she quite enjoyed the feeling. She was still lucid though, her mind racing in a thousand different directions. She honestly didn't want to be there.

Her soft silky dress was turning itchy, her lips suddenly dry and her throat closing up. She wanted to escape to the city or somewhere foreign, somewhere not here. Breathing in a heavy sigh she stood, attempting to pull herself together. Her eyes strayed around the bustling party, her eyes landing on Kemp and Robin, the pair dancing to the My Cherie Amour by Stevie Wonder. Kristen's heart split that day, watching his arms encase her waist and Robin stare into eyes with that glassy 'love' look that Kristen was all too familiar with.

She'd once had that look, with the same person. Grabbing her still-not-drained mimosa from the table, she clenched the stem hard, tipping it towards her lips in a swift and almost violent motion.

Kristen was feeling jealousy, an emotion that didn't normally course through her veins. However, this was a different kind of jealousy. She wanted Robin dead, Massie gone, Dylan obliterated and she wanted Kemp with her, and _only her_, forever.

But one thing stopped her.

The fact that she'd be hurting herself if she dared to take one more step.

* * *

**Who: **Massie & Kemp

**Where: **His House

**When: **6:03

"Glad you could make it back." Kemp said with his signature half smile, grabbing her by her small hands and pulling her into his room. Massie giggled childishly in response, surprising herself. Massie just _didn't _giggle. It wasn't in her nature, it was, unplanned, childish, things that Massie wasn't.

"I bet you are." She answered with an eye roll, attempting to pull herself together. She didn't need him knowing that he had any effect on her.

"Oh now, ice queen, don't be so bitter." He countered with a smirk, grabbing the ends of her bleached denim vest and pulling her close, their faces only inches apart.

"I'm not bitter." Massie hissed playfully, arching up to almost meet his lips.

"Well, not when I'm done with you." He answered before closing the gap, his hand snaking around her waist and pulling him close to her. He captured her lips possessively, sinking his teeth into her bottom lip as they separated for the first time. Massie gasped as he pulled away, her breath short and her chest heaving. "Not so bitter, huh?" He teased, sliding the jacket off her shoulders as they continued.

Massie didn't even notice it was gone. She didn't notice her white tank top going either, now left in nothing but her bra and green leggings. Kemp grabbed at her breasts, trying to hold onto everything he could. His lips attacked her neck next, leaving his mark over and over again. Massie, in an attempt at control, grabbed at his jeans, looking for the ultimate prize.

But he wouldn't grant it until he got what he wanted.

His fingers hooked into the top of her leggings, sliding beneath them within moments. He then found what he was looking for, sliding his hands into her silky thong and finding her clit. He put pressure onto it, his finger moving to her entrance next and pushing his finger inside.

Massie moaned into his ear, grabbing his hair and pulling. "Kemp." She intoned, pulling him closer.

"Yea?" He asked through haggard breaths.

"Don't fucking, stop."

* * *

**9:32**

**Rivera Limo**

**Monday, June 11th**

Alicia breathed out a sigh as she settled into the limo, cradling a now three-week old Tati in her arms. "Hija, you're growing up." Her mom gushed swelling with pride.

"Mami, it's _just _eighth grade." Alicia retorted with a half smile, knowing that's not what it was at all. She was leaving OCD, her safety blanket. She'd been there since Pre-K and she didn't know anything else. She would be leaving the stone steps, the cafeteria, the barely used bomb-shelter. She'd be abandoning it all, and not by choice.

Alicia knew karma wasn't in her favor at the present time, considering all the time's she lied and schemed in attempts to be the best, or on top. It would bring her down ultimately, and she knew this.

However, it's hard to change a zebra's stripes.

* * *

Massie looked over at Claire and a wistful smile set over her lips. They'd made it. Together. Claire was the closest thing Massie would ever have to a sister, and knowing they'd made it through a drama filled year together, made her all too happy.

"Claire, it's our last day as eighth graders." She said, her eyes wide as the words sunk into her very core. After this, she was thrown to the big bad world of high school. She'd be a little fish in a big pond, relying on other people for direction. Massie Arianna Block had spent her entire year at the top, ruling above everyone and keeping a hand on her kingdom. It wasn't an easy job but she did it, through heartbreaks, friendships and issues with everyone else, she'd done it.

And she was quite proud of herself.

* * *

Claire, on the other side of the limo replied to Massie with a gushing 'I know!', her mind swept in other directions. Her life was about to change in 5 days, leaving behind her family and staying in New York for the summer, filming. What teenager could say they were starring in a big-budget film with hot co-stars and getting paid for it.

Her mind was also consumed with the fact she'd held on with Cam for the entire year. It was a feat to say the least. Who else could say they'd done it, not many of her friends. At least not without breaking up. Her and Cam hadn't even come close.

She smiled at the thought of his dark hair and different colored eyes. The way Claire saw it, if they'd survived a school year, they could survive anything.

* * *

Dylan stared vacantly at her father as he rambled on about how happy he was to be there. She was focused on other things, like the fact that she would be leaving for California the day after the party, leaving Westchester behind and running to the west coast where snow was a foreign concept.

She'd heard the rumors; that the people were faker than Nicki Minaj's ass and plastic surgery was a thing to do at lunch, but she'd try to keep an open mind...for now. She was ready for the change that California would bring because she'd changed. She was sexier and more adventurous, ready to take on whatever they would throw at her.

* * *

But for now, she'd just tackle getting across that newly waxed stage without falling over.

Jenna looked out the window and smiled.

Her year had changed so dramatically. She'd started eighth grade being somewhat unknown, no boyfriend, to dating one of BOCD's playboy's and being a permanent member in the most notorious clique of the school.

She never expected it, but she would never give it up. She now had five new best friends who she could go to with pretty much anything.

Jenna thought this year would've been a boring one, spending yet another 365 living in Conan's shadow. But she wasn't. She'd come into her own.

* * *

"Kris." Allison said with a lilting tone, calling Kristen to attention. She was wrapped up in thoughts about Westchester, her parent's forced absence, and admittedly, a little bit of Kemp.

"Mm?" She replied, her eyes skirting the brunette's face and body before locking eyes.

"Snap out of it." She said with a giggle, grabbing the blonde's arm and squeezing.

"I am." Kristen countered with a smile, her mind falling to thoughts of Kemp once again. She loved him, it was undeniable, and she hated the feeling. Almost as much as she hated the fact that her parent's wouldn't get to see their daughter graduate.

They were gone, and they weren't coming back, a harsh reality that Kristen still had a hard time facing.

So she pretended it didn't exist.

Instead of dwelling further, she looked out of the tinted window of the limo, seeing OCD roll into view. Sucking in breath, she sighed, "Let's do the damn thing."

* * *

**A/N: **okay hi :) its been like a week and some days so here it is ! uhm, next chapp is the last chap of DA10, chapter 100. No fear though ! there will be DA10: The Summer Set and then high school from then on :) so yeah. This chap is dedicated to **ChocolateSkittles**, my forever Trident Splash buddy who I missed so dearly :)

**Chapter 97 && 98 Reviews !**

**VoiceInMyHead: **Glad you like it ! and maybe...we'll see ;)

**ChocoPrep: **It was like twice...and it ended up being Leesh of course! And as far as after graduation...you'll see ;) allison, allison, allison. What can i say? you either love her or you hate her. and i'd never skip the hookuupp ! and i know the feeling, in the middle and what not. and i understand what you mean, cus i kinda what massie to be multi sided instead of just some ice queen alpha, but jen could totally be an alpha. and awwww. the party is chapter 100!

**iheartme104: **aww thank you ! and yay, it kinda counts ! i just took my spanish dos midterm and i think i aced it !

**vanessalillymontez: **Thank you ! i love sexy dylan and here you go !

**LoveLikeWoe Gabby: **I love the song love like woe, by Mya and by The Ready Set. but anywayss. I knoww, revenge is a bitch, but i love writing about it. and you're right! why does everyone keep thinking Jenna? haha. she hates clique politics. and massie and kemp arent together, just...experimenting :)

**candybabe02: **thank you. and maybe later? lols. whyy do people hate on clairebear? ahah. but yeah, she's a little annoying. Chastity just wants attention :)

**skierr177: **thank you ! and...mmm idk?

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **yay for updating!

**derringtonhot: **heyyy hunnayyy. and i know you hate kxd, we've talked about this, they're not getting togetther! and i love you tooooo ! and IT didn't happen.

**cliquechic: **haha, there's a lil jolicia in this chapter, but writing them...i have to be in the mood. haha.

**Le Lecteur: **never ! and im glad you liked it :) and yay, someone who agrees with my love of starting unnecessary drama. massie and chris? mmm...maybe soon.

**Aaliyahhoops25: **It was Leesh :)

**One of the Fallen: **yayy update. and yeah, cam is a REALLY nice guyy. and hahaha. some people really don't like leesh in this story. and i dont really like them that much either. and yayy you like memp :) And okay, Charlotte's iightt. ahah. omgg. that made me happyy. slytherin's are better fucks :) i saw the best thing. tom felton was doing an interview about twitter and he was like i tweeted "going to bed", the girl replied "mind if i slytherin?" it made my day ! like completely. and i know you hate kris. haha. a lot of people do. only dylan like never gets hated on. everyone loves dylan and massie, maybe cus those are kind of my faves too. i like ruining the lives of the other ones. and thank you !

**YouAndTheKlutz: **oh i know i'm sorry :( and im sorry. and yeah, Kristen, she's a little confused. and no she doesn't have sex with him, it was a little idea in her mind. Alicia is a bitch. it's hilarious to me sometimes. Derrick...he's a boy y'know? he can't help the fact that he's a little horny boy. and an actual Memp? mmm...there might have to be a poll about that one. and i dont like it either. and lols. i know she's kinda always tryna talk to derrick, but they're just _those _best friends. and i updated. so there! lols. R+R!

**spongefiend: **of course, i love new reviewers. and yeah, the whole massxkris thing happens in chapp 98. hahah. everyone hate's alicia these days!

**dancerismylifexoxo: **thank you ! keep reading!

**MBAlpha: **omg i missed you! and yes im back. and no she didn'tt. she had a moment of clarity. and yes alicia told! so yeah, keep readin' ! and yeah, krisxmass have to kiss and make up and be besties. there's no other way!

**x-mycloudisinthesky-x:**yayy. keep pining :) ill continue to update!

**TVAddict10: **i gave you one...kinda? and of course. kristington doesn't even sound close to okay.

**foreverx9: **thank you ! and i won't! promise :)

**ChocolateSkittles: **hahah i ammm. Trident Splashh in the housee ! lls. but yeah. they make up :) hahaa. i know the ughh feeling. plus as a freshman, any burning questions for a sophmore? haha. and boy drama...lord. lols. and im updating...for you :)


	100. The END

**8:04**

**40/40 Club, Manhattan, NY**

**Friday, June 15th**

Massie Block stared in awe as she looked at the spread of the party. Vivienne had done amazing. It was everything she'd expected, and then some. It had the appearance of a lush lounge. The ceiling was speckled in purple lights, the bar framed by silk red curtains, all contrasting with the champagne colored seating. Their V.I.P. area was perfect, sectioned off and closed with a red rope. As she made her way over with her clique in tow, her heart stopped.

Someone was already there.

The girl was unspeakably gorgeous, hazel eyes, pouty red lips, caramel skin tone and a Marilyn Monroe piercing that left Massie immediately speechless.

"What is _she _doing in our area?" Alicia hissed, setting her hand on her hip in annoyance.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out." Massie replied menacingly, strutting over with as much confidence as she could muster. She looked the girl up and down as she approached, her thick curves accentuated by her black zipper detail Rock & Republic dress that barely passed mid thigh. Looking at her feet next she expected to find heels, instead coming to a stop at her black and pink Nike high tops. 'Ballsy' Massie thought as she finally reached the girl, her hand planted firmly on her hip.

"Ahem." She spat nastily, pursing her glossed lips together.

"Yes?" The girl answered, spinning on her heel and giving Massie a severe once over with her scarily piercing eyes.

"Who are you, and _why _are you in my V.I.P. area?" Massie asked, hoping she'd intimidate the girl a little.

"Excuse me, I'm _Lauryn Marley_. Do you want to try that again?"

Massie nearly gasped aloud, realizing her mistake. 9th grade _alpha _Lauryn Marley.

"Yea, um, sorry." Massie corrected, looking apologetic. "I'm Massie Block."

"I know who you are, and I want to talk to you." She answered, cocking her head to the side.

"About?" Massie asked, feeling young and somewhat childish.

"Your place at Parrington, you have people to meet."

"What about my cli-" Massie started, cut off by a sharp look.

"Send them off, this is alpha's business."

Massie turned around to look at her clique, mouthing 'leave!' before turning back to Lauryn. "Done."

"Good." Lauryn said after a few moments, playing with her huge gold hoops. "So come along, meet the girls."

Massie walked through the red rope that _she _was supposed to be controlling, her eyes falling upon three other girls. She felt almost mobbed by her "crew" but she attempted not to look too affected, knowing she needed to seem alpha like. After all, what was the worse that could happen right?

* * *

**Who: **Claire Johanna Lyons

**Where: **Party; Dancefloor

**When: **8:15

Claire shook her tiny hips to the beats of "Hey Mama" by the Black Eyed Peas, trying to keep up with the more experienced Alicia, her hips switching and keeping in time to the beat as if she'd written the song. Swinging her hips in circles, she gasped in surprise when she felt hands grasp onto her waist, pulling her to them and moving her hips in the correct motion. Claire had no idea who this mystery person was until she inhaled: Derrick. Claire didn't think anything of it, continuing to press herself against him and grind against his body as the song continued.

"You're such a klutz." He breathed against her neck, his hands, which were settled on her hips, moving closer together, nearly forming a triangle over her most sensitive area.

"Am not." Claire protested with a scoff, holding onto her hair as she tried harder to prove to him she had skills. She couldn't explain, but she _needed _him to see she could do it just like everyone else did. The beat slowed as Fergie crooned, Claire slowing her hips with it.

The hands encasing her hips gripped tighter, holding her firmly against their body.

Claire grinned. She _could _do it.

Pulling away once the song ended, Claire felt strong arms pulling her back. "Claire." Derrick said into her neck, sending chills down her spine.

"We danced already horny boy." She chided playfully, undoing his arms and walking in the opposite direction. Derrick stood on the floor, somewhat dejected, looking for the next thing.

Claire however, had cleverly pranced away before things got too out of hand, looking for that gorgeous boy with different colored eyes she _happened _to call her beau. She found him on one of the many champagne colored lounges, nursing a ginger ale and talking to Harris, the two brothers seemingly engrossed in conversation.

"I hate to interrupt," Claire started, tilting her head to the side attractively for good measure.

"Oh, you're fine." Harris replied, shooting a knowing look at Cam before disappearing into the masses of people.

"Hey hon." Claire said with a grin, looking at him expectantly.

Cam stood a few seconds, towering over her by a few inches. "Claire."

"Yes?" She asked with a grin, her clear blue eyes glittering in anticipation.

Without words, Cam grabbed her waist and slammed his lips against her possessively, somehow still kissing her softly. It wasn't in him to be really rough with her, even though he tried.

Harris had told him girls liked that type of thing, when guys got all forceful and dominant. But with Claire, he just wanted to make sure there was never any hurt in her eyes or disappointment in her voice. His hands glided downward, resting on her barely-there ass as his tongue slid into her mouth, massaging against hers and eliciting a slight moan from the blonde beauty herself.

He'd gotten used to this, to her. And he wanted this, forever.

* * *

**Who: **Alicia Maya Rivera

**Where: **V.I.P. Area

**When: **8:45

"So, Ms. Marley, who are you again?" Alicia asked snippily, not giving two shits about who this girl was.

"Alpha of ninth grade." She replied with a half smile, her hazel eyes stony and calculated.

"Oh." Alicia answered, somewhat shocked but not dropping her façade.

"So I'm guessing this is your beta?" Lauryn asked, Massie's eyes coming alive as the girl addressed her. The brunette suddenly stood, taking her place next to Alicia and feeling her inner alpha surge through her.

"Yea, and Lauryn, as much as I love you and the girls, I kind of need you to git." Massie said bitingly, using a word she hadn't in a while. She usually reserved that for her memories of younger summers where she'd come back with a country accent that tickled everyone pink.

"Usually I'd be offended," Lauryn said with a grin that was in no way genuine. "But I'ma let you have this one baby girl since it's _your_ turf. But when we get to Parrington, just remember, that's _my _house."

"I won't forget." Massie assured with a perma-smile, resisting her urge to roll her eyes.

"Wade." Lauryn said sharply, her eyes not moving from Massie's face. "Let's go."

The too-cute caramel boy stood, his aviators covering his eyes, and followed them out of Massie's V.I.P. section, leaving the two girls to discuss.

"So, Mass," Alicia started, her dark eyes questioning. "What the fuck happened?"

"Well," Massie started, running her hand through her hair. "She's a feisty one, and she doesn't take any shit. Very calculated. When we get to Parrington, we need you and Jenna at your best. She's _not _fucking around. Something tells me, now, we're playing with the big girls."

Alicia's heart sped up. Massie was intimidated.

That rarely happened, but when it did, there was usually very good reason. And trust me, there was.

* * *

**Who: **Kristen Sarah Gregory-Sloane

**Where: **Secluded Corner

**When: **9:04

Kristen groaned under the weight of the boy on top of her. She hadn't meant to be in this compromising position, but she was drunk and she couldn't see straight. Her and Dylan had had a pre-party, sort of like a 'last hurrah' in Westchester. Massie had told them not to do it, but the idea was just _so _inviting, they'd sauntered off to Kristen's room with bottles of vodka and done it anyways.

So here she was, beneath this boy she was pretty sure she knew, his lips latched to her neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her lips were bruised from their rough kissing and she suddenly remembered who was above her. Jake.

She knew this because she knew his kisses. Very well.

"Mmm." She choked out, wanting to spew right then and there. But she didn't, wanting to hold her liquor for as long as possible.

"Kris, what's wrong?" Jake asked, as he felt her body shiver slightly, stopping his ministrations and removing his hands from her nether regions.

"Nothing, I just need to-" She started, her mouth filling with hot spit. She knew what came next. "I gotta go." Kristen gurgled incoherently, standing up and running the best she could in the direction of the bathroom.

* * *

**Who: **Dylan Abigail Marvil** Where: **An Office Possibly

**When: **9:34

"Babe." Dylan crooned drunkenly as she sat on the edge of the table, winding her arms around Jake's neck and drawing his lips to hers.

"Yes?" He answered, staring at her face lovingly as his arms wound around her waist, settling himself between her legs.

"I," Dylan started, pursing her lips before continuing. "Want youuuu to make amor to me."

Jake looked surprised by her request his arms tightening around her body. "Wait, baby, are you serious?"

"Veryy." She slurred, her eyelids fluttering.

Jake smiled triumphantly, a tinge of guilt lacing that very smile. She was drunk and he'd feel like he was taking advantage. However he _did _still have that hard-on after fooling around with Kristen.

Pressing his lips to hers, his hands fumbled for the zipper to her dress, taking longer to take the thing off than he'd have liked. He continued to kiss every inch of her, pressing his lips to her shoulders and then her naked breasts once her dress fell from her body.

"That feels nice." Dylan cooed softly, her green eyes somewhat glazed as she tried to process what was occurring. She then grabbed at his dress pants, without hesitance, undoing them easily.

Jake grinned up at her, sliding his hands into her underwear, pushing two fingers into her entrance slowly; he knew he needed to stretch her for this.

"Fuck." Dylan groaned as she adjusted to the discomfort, slightly sore. At this point, she was stroking Jake through his boxers, feeling his hardness in delight.

Something inside her, most likely the Ketel, was telling her that this was the right thing to do. Easing his boxers off his hips, he stood at full attention, Dylan smiling at the thing. "Hey." She cooed, looking into Jake's eyes one final time before capturing his lips. "Do it." She whispered to him in between the kiss, Jake not needing to be told twice.

Removing his fingers, he pressed the tip of his member to her entrance, his arm encasing her waist to hold her still. Sliding in slowly he felt himself break something, Dylan hissing in pain as he settled himself completely.

A tear slid down her cheek as the last of her innocence slipped away, but she wasn't thinking of that. What she was concerned with, was the fact that it hurt. "Ow." She moaned, as he pulled out some, Dylan not even registering what was really going on. The alcohol made her forget how much it actually hurt, instead focusing on the fact that it actually kinda felt good.

Her leafy green eyes captured his, Jake involuntarily smiling back. He couldn't help it, even in such a state, she still had a weird unchanged innocence about her...he loved it.

* * *

**Who: **Massie Block, Alicia Rivera,Jenna Stewart&&Claire Lyons

**Where: **Dance Floor

**When: **12:00 AM

"This is perfect." Alicia yelled as she threw her arms around Jenna's neck, the song "Hard" by Rihanna causing her to sway back and forth, causing the brunette to dance with her.

"I know right!" Jenna yelled back, throwing her hands up and swinging her hips in time with Alicia's. Massie joined in moments later, yelling the lyrics at the top of her lungs. "So hard, so hard!" She screamed, knowing she would pay for it with her voice in the morning. Claire joined in, singing the chorus along with her. The song continued to reverberate through the club, the girls' partying their hearts out without regret.

Massie loved being with them, knowing these would be the only girls she could count on to be there for her at Parrington next year. It was officially over. It was now goodbye to BOCD, goodbye to innocence and hello to **high school**.

* * *

**12:03 PM**

**iPad**

**Saturday, June 16th**

"Kuh-laire!" Massie gushed as the blonde walked into her room, throwing her arms around her. They were separating for the summer, Claire filming in NY and Massie escaping to the Hamptons. _So, _they weren't really separating, considering Claire would be coming out to the Hamptons on the weekends, but still.

They needed a proper goodbye.

"Mass!" Claire responded in equal excitement, hugging her back tightly. "Should we do a pop rating?" She asked, knowing it'd be the only way to finish it out right.

"Good idea." Massie answered with a wide grin. "I'll go first." She continued enthusiastically, putting her hands on her hips as she readied to run down the long list of designers she currently had on. "I'm wearing a grey T by Alexander Wang mini pocket tee, black Mike & Chris 'Maurice' washed leather jacket, black Marc by Marc Jacobs skinny jeans, black suede Steve Madden ankle boots, large black Givenchy tote, and a Juicy necklace to top it all off."

"Definitely a 10." Claire decided thoughtfully, surveying the alpha from head to toe. The girl was gorgeous. "My turn!" Claire announced happily, opening her jacket so Massie could see what was underneath. "I'm wearing a multi-colored Fendi printed camisole, black Herre skinny jeans, black Lillybee pumps, black Acne motorcycle jacket, and a grey 'Le Sexiéme' Yves St. Laurent leather clutch.

"Most, definitely a 10."

The girls beamed at each other. "If we don't leave now, Kendra's gonna yell at us." Claire reminded, resisting the emotion creeping up her throat.

"I know." Massie croaked, the tears in the back of her throat unmistakable. "I love you Claire."

"I love you too Mass, and don't cry, I'll see you Saturday."

"Yeah." Massie agreed with a sigh, looking at the ground. "Text me kay?"

"Of course pretty." Claire assured, pulling her in for a final hug.

* * *

**Who: **Alicia Maya Rivera

**Where: **Somewhere over the Atlantic

**When: **12:35

Alicia Rivera sighed as she relaxed into first class, comfortably clad in a airy white Gucci dress with Spanish-reminiscent embroidery, blue Roberto Cavalli thong sandals and colorful scarf tying back her hair. She was channelling Spain, even brushing up on her barely used Spanish on the flight.

She was excited to get to Spain and finally relax, not having to think about all the issues that come with being in Westchester. There would be no Duh-livia Ryan, no cold weather, no social order to maintain. Sometimes a girl needed a break, and this was it. Pulling out her Chanel planner that was almost full she starting jotting down random notes about things she needed to get once she landed, thinking about what she'd do when she got there simultaneously.

At her aunt Patricia's, she'd have unprecedented freedom, knowing she wouldn't care where Alicia went or what she did. The only downside she saw was spending the summer with Nina the Obscena, her slutty cousin with D-cup boobs and a penchant for stealing Alicia's boyfriend's (among other things). However, it could be worse. She _could _be staying with her abuela Lena, who would force her to tape her novellas and only speak in Spanish. With her free reign at her aunt's she could, hopefully, avoid Nina at all costs.

Sighing, she pulled her aviators onto her eyes, knowing this summer would be as good as she could make it.

* * *

**Who: **Kristen && Allison

**Where: **St. Bart's: On A Landing Strip

**When: **3:04

"Alli." Kristen shrieked as she made her way down the private jet's stairs, her grey YSL 'Tribtoo' platform pumps going well with her Mint Jodi Arnold silk halter dress that had its own touch of grey in it.

"Yes?" Allison asked, her eyes shielded by aviators.

"Are you as excited as I am for this?" Kristen asked, throwing her arm around her friend.

"Of course." Allison replied with a smile. "Where are the boys?" She asked inquiringly, looking for their 'stowaways' as she liked to call them.

"Getting out of the plane, they're probably still sleeping." Kristen answered with a chuckle, a tousled Jake and Zach reappearing a few minutes later. She suddenly came into a realization, falling into a fit of giggles. "Alli, did we just bring boy toys with us to an island?"

"My dear Kristen, I thinks so." She answered, giggling along side her.

* * *

**Who: **Dylan && Her Sisters

**Where: **LAX

**When: **4:00

"Mad, Ker, let's go." Dylan groaned as she looked around for their town car, knowing her sister's were taking super long because it was in their nature to be late. Today was possibly the worst day to be traveling, her hangover so massive, she didn't even know which way was up at the moment.

"We're coming." Kerri yelled as she lugged her large duffles and suitcases, pulling them outside breathlessly. She finally came to a stop next to her 14 year old sister, looking around for their car.

"Where is it?" She asked Dylan, the redhead not responding. Kerri snapped her fingers near the redhead's ear, Dylan moaning in response.

"What's wrong with her?" Madeline asked as she sidled next to her little sister, ruffling her hair a little.

"Hangover I'm guessing." Kerri answered with a shrug, opening the door to the car as it rolled to a stop in front of them.

"Is that so baby sis?" Madeline asked again, throwing her Gucci duffel in the trunk carefully.

"Yes." Dylan cried, wanting to settle into the leather and go to sleep.

"What even happened at your party last night?" Kerri inquired, crossing her bare legs.

"Honestly, I don't _even _know."

* * *

**A/N: **So there it is. It's over. :( Well middle school is anyways. but now i get to make them high schoolers. yay ! okay, so should i continue on this little thing or press the new story button? mmmm. tell me ! but yeah. next is definitely a 10 the summer set, and everyone get's their own chapter. so...who's chapter do you want to see first? new poll on my page? i think yes :) so yeah. guys its been two years and some change, and its my third new year with this story. i love it. so merry xmas and onto review replies! wait, one thing, since this IS the 100th chapp, do some people want to give me 100 word reviews? it would make my dayy. lols. Kay so onto the review replies!

**LoveLikeWoe Gabby: **i'm updating! and i'm excited too :)

**: **Thank you! and that is a burning question. idk...will they ?

**spongefiend: **omg i know right. and massie and kemp, real relationship? lmao. that would be fun to try. he's SUCHH a hoes. and lols everyone hates alicia :)

**One of the Fallen: **awwww yay, i'm glad you think they're cute. and i like them more than i thought i would. that's why i havent ended them yet. and awww, we need them in the story. ahah. and massington...i cant ruin the surprise now can i? and lmao i know right, that person is like a genius! and ahhaha, do yuu just hate claire in this fic or like in general?

**Willow Plixstar:** thank you ! and i'll try !

**TVAddict10: **yayy someone likes jolicia. ahah,. and aww i knoww you dont like mempp. but yeahh, freshman year is going to be WAYY interesting.

**YouAndTheKlutz: **it's been a LONG 100 chapters. haha. and aww its okay! Hahah, she may learn. or at least lets hope she does. Derrick is dumb. its okay. but i cant get them back together yet. there is a very evil epic plan in the works :) and they didn't actually do it. we know who her precious virginity belongs to !

**x-mycloudisinthesky-x: **thank you ! and yes. you now see who that person is :) u actually reminded me cus i almost forgot ! and massington..mmmm...massington. that's all i can say. lol.

**iheartme104: **hahah she wont learn will she? i know, derrick's being a dick...it was kinda hard to write that part. and thank you ! my youngerr guy friend calls me young grasshopper :) haha. and yeahhh im younger. and i talk a lot too, i think it has to do with being black...or maybe im just loud? idk. lls. maybee .

**MBAlpha: **Thank youu ! and no they're not going all zeee wayy.! and i know i know, but not yet! and yes im creating another one :) and thank you !

**derringtonhot: **heyy gurll. okay. so omg you know it would never! and she's a control freak, what can i say. Yes, she's still the beta, even if she's a little loco sometimes. the guys are still bffl's but i just haven't had the urge to write about them lately. plus the whole massie x kemp thing is kind of straining the relationship and whatnot. and lols that was agressive :) and ii know this mustve made you angryy! but he's a boyy, he has to be dumb. and of course Massie wants him to chase her. she want's everything to chase her :) and mmmmm...she might. and yeah i know running to kemp isn't the wisest but she's massie and stubborn! and i know Kremp is like perff, but she's moving. maybe i included things in master plan of doom? lalallaa. lols. i love the little equation for their like threesome relationship ! hahaha. and they got annoying to write after a while. ahha. but im glad you liked it :) and yeah, i think they'll be separate. as for jenna, sometimes you cant give yourself advice y'know? and i'll email yu just to say hi hun :) k this is really long. ahah.

**jersey's here: **thank you ! and im glad to see your reviews again :)

**ChocolateSkittles: **yayy shivers. haha. and massie omg i know. i love how this makes you unable to finish sentences ! ahha. and i was like video chat sex is such a teenage thing to do no? and omg i love her too. and sexier i plan to make her ! and yeah...it sucks for kris right now. lets hope not for long :) and jenna and chris? they ARE one of my faves, so we'll see... :) and thank youuu ! plus your detectors are right :) if you need advice just message me on fb trident splashh !

**pritty499: **thank you ! i like making people fall in love with the story. and that my dear, is a secret. massington = highly confidential. and omg i totally right from like sophmore year experience and their eighth graders. lets just say these were the "fast" little girls for their age :)

**the new girl from monday: **thank you !

**coreysfallen: **thank you so much :)

Longest A/N of my LIFEEE. Kayyy I Love Yuu Guys. R+R!


	101. Definitely A 10: The Summer Set

**Definitely A 10: The Summer Set**

**Massie Arianna Block: **This über sexy alpha has escaped to the Hamptons for the summer, and with that, comes her "summer set". The group of girls and boys she's forced to be around for those long eight weeks. However, one of these boys, happen to be Kemp. Will it make her summer hotter, or just a bit more complicated?

**Alicia Maya Rivera: **The sexy Latina has now escaped to Spain to get a deeper tan, some new clothing and a break from Westchester. She's thinking of it as vacation rehab, and she doesn't even want to _see _anything close to her Chanel planner for eight weeks. She's expecting for it to be a calm, normal summer, but with Hotz around, is that even possible?

**Claire Johanna Lyons: **The bubbly blonde is now in acting boot camp, filming nearly everyday with only food breaks in between. This cuts her off from her friends, and more importantly Cam. Because her only interaction will be with her co-stars, especially a particularly hot one, will he get jealous?

**Dylan Abigail Marvil: **In Cali, and loving it. The warm weather, the surfer boys, and Rodeo Drive. She hopes she'll be back in Westchester soon enough, but it all depends on the success of her mother changing sets. So everything's good, except for one thing. The fiery redhead has a sneaking suspicion something big happened at the party, but she can't begin to remember what.

**Kristen Sarah Gregory-Sloane: **On an island with Allison, Jake && Zach for two weeks (or possibly more?), that only spells trouble. Even though Allison's parents are attentive and around, they're usually too busy on some tour of the islands to even be there. This leads to some naughty, naughty trouble ;)

**Jenna Daphne Stewart: **Miss Stewart is on a tour around Europe, loving everything about traveling and that she gets to spend time with her brother. She's set to have a drama-less summer, but when you find a new boy in every city, something's bound to erupt.

_So tell me, are you ready for...The Summer Set ?_


	102. Time Will Tell: Claire

**12:03**

**The Palace, Manhattan,NY**

**Sunday, June 17th**

"So..." Claire started as she pulled on her pale blue TopShop top. She was addressing her co-star, Ingrid Lindsay, the girl playing the revamped Allison Reynolds. Ingrid had a dark short bob which she usually kept curled, clear blue eyes and small lips. Her jaw line was defined and gave her a severe look. In truth, she kinda scared Claire. But she was nice, and super famous, declared the new Hillary Swank. She was known to be in the those heart tugging roles that instantly became classics.

"Yea?" She answered in her surprisingly high lilt, pulling a grey BCBG open cardigan over her peach Sonia Rykiel for H&M mini dress.

"How is the rest of the cast?" She asked, semi-nervous for the answer. She didn't know anyone asides from Ingrid, and she hated feeling like the new girl in everything.

"They're nice. Daniel's a total sweetheart, not like they make him seem on t.v., Cohen's hot but he's kind of a dick, and Rory's just an absolute doll," She rambled, Claire getting a sense of just how comfortable she really was with them.

"Wait, Daniel who?" Claire asked, stopping her abruptly. Her heart started to beat a bit faster in anticipation of the answer.

"Daniel Kane of course." She replied with her breezy lilt, pulling TopShop ballet flats onto her feet.

"Oh." Claire replied in attempts to be unaffected, setting her aviators in her blonde hair. She was attempting to be chill about the whole thing, but in actuality, she was really jumping out of her skin.

"Yeah, he's really cool." Ingrid continued, grabbing her tan Gucci 'Nocciola' leather bag and making her way to the door.

Claire followed obediently, wanting to get to set as quickly as possible and get this over with. Right now she needed Massie, but she couldn't barely get in more than a few texts a day.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Ingrid asked abruptly as they stepped out of the elevator, Claire's heart speeding up as she thought of Cam.

"Yea." She replied with a genuine smile, his different colored eyes flashing in her head. "His name is Cam."

"Aw, that sound's really cute." Ingrid said with a slight tilt of her head.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Claire asked, wondering if she'd answer the question. She'd almost said never mind, but decided against it, knowing it would seem awkward.

"Kinda?" Ingrid answered with a smile as they exited the building.

Claire now found herself standing at the end of a sidewalk, attempting to hail a cab with her famous counterpart.

She sort of loved the thrill of all of the movement, New York with it's bustling people, rivers of traffic, different foods, roadside hotdogs. It was a complete shift from the quiet tree-lined streets of Westchester. Claire had never been here _alone_. Every time she came to the city, she was accompanied by at least Massie.

Soon after Ingrid had poked her thin arm into the air, a cab stopped in front of them, eager for their business. Claire let Ingrid do the talking, rambling off the address to where they were shooting like it was nothing. While Ingrid chatted up the cabby who had recognized her from some commercial, Claire stared out at the window, her eyes unable to see the tops of the skyscrapers. It sort of excited her, wondering what lay beyond the clouds at the top of those buildings.

'Do little families live there?' she asked herself sillily, not even noticing when they pulled up to a non-desrcript building, only knowing to get out when the cab rolled to a final stop and she heard the man ask them to pay.

"I got it." Ingrid said with a dismissive wave when Claire attempted to dig through her rust colored JJ Winters purse to find some money.

"Thanks." Claire replied appreciatively, pulling her rust colored JJ Winters purse higher onto her arm.

"No problem. It's not my money anyways." She answered with a shrug, grabbing Claire's hand and pulling her in the direction of the set.

"Oh." Claire responded with a bit of surprise, not asking further questions as to what she meant.

"Yup, but let's hurry, you have people to meet!"

* * *

**Who: **Claire && The Cast

**Where: **Starbucks

**When: **12:43

"Okay, so why are we here?" Claire whisper-questioned as she stood in line with Ingrid.

"Cast bonding." Ingrid answered simply, as if she found the idea to be equally ridiculous. She liked "natural connections".

"Why?" Claire questioned again, absentmindedly playing with her hair.

"So that our chemistry looks natural or whatever. You and Daniel are probably going to be spending _a lot _of time together." Ingrid said with a half-smirk, knowing anyone would love spending alone time with the super hot Brit.

"I have a boyfriend." Claire said quickly, attempting not to think about his dark eyes, killer smile and dark brown hair. When she'd first met him, Claire swore she'd melt.

He was hot, she couldn't deny it, but she was loyal and refused to even let any possibilities slip into her mind.

"Who said anything about your boyfriend?" Ingrid asked with a click of her tongue, raising a solitary eyebrow.

Claire wished she could do that.

"N-nothing." Claire stammered, looking into the eyes of the barista for solace. "Caramel Macchiato please."

"Of course it's nothing." Ingrid replied with an eye roll, patting Claire's head with a smirk before walking back towards the table, her drink in hand.

"What took you guys so long?" Rory asked innocently, his dirty blonde hair in his eyes.

"Oh girl talk, you know." Ingrid replied with her charming smile, running a hand through her hair.

"Of course." Daniel said with his amazing smile, Claire's heart stopping for a moment or two. "So, Claire, you're the only one out of this little group I don't know; what's your deal?"

Claire felt her face getting hot, not knowing how to respond to such a direct line of questioning. "Um, I starred in Dial L For Loser, I live in Westchester, I'm going to high school and I'm 14." She managed to squeak out, feeling utterly self conscious.

"Oh, you're a young one aren't you?" Cohen asked condescendingly, Claire immediately understanding what Ingrid had meant when she'd used 'dick' as an adjective to describe him earlier.

"Not really." Ingrid cut in, defending Claire before she could get words in. "You're only 16 Cohen so hush."

"Yeah, be nice mate, she's only a freshman." Daniel chimed in cheekily, his eyes resting on her.

"I'm pretty mature for my age thank you very much." Claire defended, giving Daniel as fierce a glare as she could muster.

"I bet you are Ducky." Daniel said, flashing her another smile.

"Ducky?" Claire asked, confused by the on-the-spot nickname.

"Your hair's like platinum blonde. Like a duck, yeah?" He explained, using hand motions to vaguely explain his words.

"I guess." She replied with a shrug, her eyes narrowing slightly to see if he was poking fun at her. After a few moments, she decided he wasn't and took her first sip of her drink.

"So, when do we have to go back?" Rory asked, his voice surprisingly deep for such an innocent looking face.

"Soon, like a half an hour or so." Ingrid answered expertly, toying with her green straw.

"That's like no time at all." Cohen complained, cutting in to the conversation.

"What time do we stop filming?" Claire questioned, pressing her lips together in thought.

"At like 8?" Ingrid replied, this being the only question she was unsure about so far.

"Then you get to go to dinner with me Ducky." Daniel reminded with a smile and eyebrow raise, Claire wanting to crawl in a hole and die. Why did he have to be _so _attractive?

"Why?" Claire asked with an eye roll, not sure if she liked the idea of that. She knew Daniel Kane spelled t-r-o-u-b-l-e for her and Cam's relationship. He was that bad boy every girl was attracted to, and Claire was no exception.

"We're love interests, so naturally, we've got to spend time together." Daniel Kane watched as Claire's eyes widened and he chuckled in response. "Don't worry Ducky, I don't bite."

* * *

**Who: **Claire Lyons

** Where: **Hotel Room

**When: **8:23

"Ugh." Claire groaned as she stared at herself in the mirror, wishing she was imagining what was about to go down. She'd be going to a "friendly dinner" with Daniel, as if that was even possible. She observed herself in the mirror, making sure she didn't give off any "come hither" vibes.

She wore a floral shirt, black Hussein Chalayan skinny jeans she'd gotten from Massie, a grey Future Classics raglan cardigan that Dylan had given her before the move, turquoise 'Athena' sandals from Urban Outfitters, and a brown Linea Pelle tote she'd gotten as a graduation gift from the alpha herself. "I look fine." She decided after a few moments, happy there was no cleavage in sight.

Fluffing her hair a final time, she made her way to the elevator, holding her breath until she arrived in the lobby. When the doors dinged open, Claire's heart stopped. There he was, in his leather jacket and dark jeans, just radiating _danger_. Cam. Cam. Cam. She thought repetitively as she forced herself to move towards him.

'He smells great' She thought as she inhaled his spicy scent, mentally cursing herself afterwards. She wasn't supposed to be having these thoughts. "Where are we going?" She asked hastily, eager to get this whole thing over with.

"Oh, hasty." Daniel said with a grin and a half hearted chuckle. "We're going to the park." He replied after a few dramatic pauses.

"Why?" Claire asked immediately. "It's dark."

"Oh, Ducky, that's the best time." He assured, holding out his arm for her to take. Reluctantly, Claire looped her arm in his and they walked out of the lobby, no words being exchanged. "Besides, you don't want us going somewhere we could be spotted by the paps do you?"

"Smart boy." Claire replied appreciatively, thanking the gods that she wouldn't have to explain why she was seen galavanting about with some hot British boy.

"So, Claire, tell me, what's your situation?" Daniel questioned as they walked along a tree-lined walkway, the sun now close to setting.

"What do you mean?" She replied, the question applying to so many areas of her life.

"Like, you know, your friends and such."

"Oh, well my best friends are Massie, Alicia, Dylan, Jenna and Kristen." Claire started, a pang in heart signaling that she missed them. "We're all really close and we go to the same school. At least we used to." She offered, looking at the ground so she'd avoid his amazing eyes.

"That sounds nice. I don't really have too many normal friends since I moved away from Britain." Daniel shared, Claire's heart overcome with sympathy. He didn't have anyone.

He was like the new kid. Just like her.

"I know what it's like to be the new kid." Claire spilled, looking up at him for the first time.

"Do you?" He asked, his accent thick and sexy.

"Yeah, I was the new kid last year." She told him, playing with her hair as she did so.

"Well Ducky, it sucks."

"Yes, Dove, it does."

"Dove?" Daniel asked, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes. Dove." Claire answered after a small giggle. "If I have to be Ducky, then you have to be something too."

"At least yours makes sense." Daniel replied incredulously. "I don't have red eyes, nor am I white."

"So what!" Claire protested, sticking by her decision. "It starts with a D."

"Oh, so this just makes it an appropriate nickname, yeah?" He asked mockingly, smiling uncontrollably at this point.

"Yes."

"Fine, Ducky, fine."

* * *

**A.N: **Okay, first chappy done :) whaddya think? mmm? so yeah, go to the polls lady's,, and maybe gents? I LOVE ALL OF YOU ! So yeah. go to the polls and like vote on who you want next. kay thanks :) so review replies !

**Chapter 100: **

**coreysfallen: **thank you hun :) and claire and derrick is a no-go. i just like making them tease each other and what not. but either way, cam might get his heart broken in a different way :p. so yeah, then massie really WOULD kill kuh-laire. so yeah. jake is a hoe, but what can i say, i needed someone to lose it before high school and it fits into the master plan. and i know kremp is like the love of my life. but i have to ease them back together. jolicia, they fit well, but i'm kinda getting tired of them. lls. and thank you ! i j'adore you :)

**cliquechic: **thank you ! plus, trust me, doing 100 was NOT easy. it's been 2 years and some change :) and yeah they are easy to get bored with, and sometimes i have to take a break. i'm lucky to have an AMAZING fan base who just support me through and through. I'm so happy to know you've been here since the beginning. that's huge hearts to you ! as far as summer goes, it's only gonna be like 20 chaps i think ? but its super necessary cus it sets up drama in a MAJOR way. :) so yeah, and aww, everyone hates claire. i wont be upset if you skip em if you hate it that bad. lols. but yeah THANK YOUU. I Love You !

**ChocoPrep: **Well here's the storryy. it was supposed to be end like energy never dies but effing ff wont let me use periods and such. and they will get a ton of drama . dont worry :) cute guy as in hottie she met at rugby? and i know kris might just get a rude awakening...lols.

**MBAlpha: **thank you ! and i'll keep it on this story just for you :) and you got outpolled hunn sorry :( but she's not far away.

**YouAndTheKlutz: **they're not gonna happen ! i pwamiss. and dont not read ! i need your reviews. they're one of my faves :) and hahah yes she's on an island to go die. jake is kinda an ass, but he was having some moments of conflict? lols. and could you vote in the poll so i can make sure that its a good representation of what they want to read ? i would love it :)

**derringtonhot: **i'm updating soon dont worry ! and i didd . i love you too :)

**margiegirl96: **thank you ! and i agree, kremp is quite smashing :) plus could you please vote in the poll? pretty pleaseee ? :)

**Aaliyahhoops25: **you're the first one to hate her haha. and clairington is a friends only relationship. lols. and please vote in the poll so i can see everyone's opinion :) please and thank you !

**Chapter 101: **

**YouAndTheKlutz: **interesting good or interesting bad? lols. and i know, it shall be muyy caliente. Alicia, ehh? lols i know she's kind of just there. and Claire, i'm trying to make people love her again. hahaah. Dylann, poor Dylan i know. Kris. aww kris. she's kinda a slut, just a lill bit. lols. she only had sex with kemp tho ! give her that. lols.

**x-mycloudinthesky-x: **thank you !and i missed you guys. and thank you ! that means so muchh :) btww. my moms name is stacey !

**ChocoPrep: **not too much cheating (i think, dont quote me lol). maybe some boy swapping and a little kris x jake? and you get claire's first !

**Pritty499: **i'm excited too :) and i'm adding to this and for HS idk if i want to switch stories...and they'll cross paths at some point. like mass x claire for sure, and almost everyone has to go to dylan's at some point. plus there's massie's bday at the end of the summer !

**derringtonhot: **SO AM I. :)

**Le Lecteur: **i'm ready too ! and it's kinda sad to see it go huhh ? and they won't i promisee. and vote vote vote in the poll so i can see who everyone wants !

**LoveLikeWoeGabby: **thank you :) and i'm excited too :)

**Desjanae: **I'm updatingg ! and let's hope it is :)

**the new girl from monday: **yessiree i am ! and keep reading :)

**adriannameii: **YAY :)

**ReedHollis4Ever: **i shall try :)

**spongefiend: **it is here ! kristen was drunk off her ass and she honestly didn't know anything. lols. but memp is just a summer thing i promise :) alicia is kinda boring right now, but everyone has their little ups and downs. they are totally in love, but temptation exists ! lols. and i love massington too. tis a true fact :)

**Lelein: **anyone who reads my story in like continuation is a soldier :) so i love you for that ! and we'll see about additions :)

**kaleidoscope sunrise: **thank you ! everyone hate's on kris. ahahah. and i knoe, everyone's upset until they do it to other people. and middle school's over, i knoww :( it was sad for me too. and trustt it will be hot ! puh-leez vote in the poll so i can see everyone's opinion :)

**MBAlpha: **heyy gurl i'm updating :)

okayy another long a/n. but yeah ilyy guys ! R+R! And **GO VOTE :)**Mwahh !


	103. I'm Going In: Dylan

**10:34**

**New House, Beverly Hills, CA**

**Monday,June 18th**

"Hangover any better little sis?" Madeline asked as she stood over her little sister, staring down at her expectantly. Dylan managed to get an eye open, even though it pained her to do so. She stared up at her gorgeous sister, the girl clad in her white Paul & Joe embellished top, white Smythe blazer, light wash boyfriend jeans and white peep-toe Christian Louboutin's. She hated her sister for her beauty but thanked her lucky stars they looked somewhat alike all at the same time.

"Yeah." Dylan replied, her eyes still halfway shut.

"Get up." She commanded with authority, her hands now on her hips.

"Why?" Dylan asked, still in her comfortable sleeping attire.

"Be-cause, we're going out." She answered as if she should know this already, not moving from her position.

Knowing she wouldn't get out of this, she sat up in her new queen sized bed, never wanting to leave her super comfortable mattress. "Fine." Dylan conceded after a few moments, wishing she would get the fuck out and leave her be. But apparently, that wasn't going to happen.

"Get dressed and hurry up, we've got shopping to do."

Groaning, the redhead dragged herself from the bed, throwing on a pair of liquid leather Kova & T zipper leggings, a white blazer, black Givenchy sandals with chains adorning them and a large black chain handle Chanel bag. She'd readied herself in less than 5 minutes, not wanting Madeline to make a reappearance in her room. Without even checking the mirror before exiting the house, she soon found herself tucked neatly into the backseat of her sister's silver Lexus.

"So Dyl, any luck with recovering what happened that night?" Kerri asked, actually worried about what could've possibly taken place. She knew all too well what it was like to black out and have no memory of what had happened the night in question.

"I mean, kind of, I just know I woke up really sore in the morning." Dylan replied uncomfortably, not wanting to tell her sister's _where _exactly she was sore.

"Did you fall?" Madeline asked the concern in her voice evident.

"It wasn't that kind of sore." Dylan mumbled, looking at her unpolished nails.

"What do you mean?" Kerri asked, whipping her head back to look at her. "Where were you sore?"

"Um..." Dylan started, falling silent and looking out at the various palm trees that lined the streets.

"Dylan. Seriously." Kerri added, the thoughts in her mind jumping a bunch of different directions.

"Down there." Dylan answered after a few moments, instantly embarrassed.

"Did you have sex?" Madeline asked, her voice stony and level.

"I don't think so." The younger redhead answered honestly. "He probably just fingered me too hard or something."

"Oh thank god." Kerri said, exhaling loudly and dropping her white vintage Dior sunglasses onto her eyes.

"Your grateful out little sister only got fingered?" Madeline asked incredulously, her hands gripping the steering wheel a bit too tight.

"Oh shut up Mad, you were de-virginated by Heath just around this time at Dylan's age." Kerri reminded, defending Dylan.

"Dear Kerri, those were different times. _Plus_, he was 18 and an amazing fuck." Madeline admitted with a sultry grin, back to her old, sometimes explicit, self. Dylan let out a sigh of relief. At least her sister's weren't too upset with her.

It didn't stop the thoughts in her mind though. What _did _happen that night? What if she'd actually had sex? What if Jake hadn't used protection? What if she'd been raped? There were too many what if's and not enough answers, the whole bit scaring

her. She carried these thoughts and insecurities into their first destination, Juicy Couture, still feeling sick to her stomach.

* * *

**Who: **Dylan Marvil

**Where: **The New House

**When: **3:05

"So much stuff." Dylan groaned as she unloaded the car, bags in tow. They'd gone on an all out haul, buying enough clothes for at least two third world countries. The three teenagers had hit everywhere from Juicy to Kitson, and everything in between.

It had convinced Dylan that she never wanted to go anywhere near Rodeo Drive again. "Oh hush, it's not that much stuff." Kerri insisted, hoisting an extra large Ralph Lauren bag onto her arm. "You should've seen when Max came back. I went to every store in Soho and bought as much as possible."

"I think you have a problem." Dylan fired with a giggle, Kerri giving a playful glare.

"Do not." She defended, attempting to fit another bag onto her arm.

"The first step is admittance."

"Oh shut up!"

With a final giggle, Dylan made a move to go into the house, something stopping her in her tracks. Well, more like _someone. _He was, beautiful, and reeked California skater boy. From where she was standing, she couldn't make out his eye color, only able to see his dark spiked hair, pouty lips and amazing abs. "Who is that?" Dylan accidentally said out loud, causing Kerri to look in that direction.

"Oo, hot new boy. You should go talk to him." She urged with a small wink, taking the bags Dylan was currently holding away from her.

"Bu-" The younger redhead started, thinking of a legitimate reason not to make her way over there, but she was cut off before she could even get that far.

"No buts." Kerri replied, pushing Dylan in his direction. As Dylan moved towards where he was standing, she saw that he wasn't alone. Surrounded by at least three more people she grimaced, not wanting to ruin whatever powwow they were in the middle of having.

But she proceeded anyways, knowing she'd face the ridicule of her sister if she turned back now. Plus, what would it look like if she spontaneously turned around and took off in the other direction? An LBR, that's what.

And Dylan Marvil was no LBR.

Channeling whatever power she could, she strutted in their direction, knowing her hair would be catching the afternoon sunlight. "Hi." She said brightly as she stopped in front of them surveying the girls next to him to assess their hotness levels in comparison to her.

It was an old habit that lingered as a result of her insecurity, and Dylan just about hated it. The first girl had amazingly bronze skin, curly ebony hair and a gorgeous face. Dylan felt a pang of instant insecurity. The next girl was pretty as well, with deep brunette hair, perfect skin and perfect lips. The second pang hit her again. They were just _too _attractive. "Hey." The first pretty one said, her voice washing over Dylan like silk. "Who are you?" She asked, Dylan attempting to find some type of bitchy undertone.

"Dylan Marvil, I just moved next door." She replied with a bright smile, hoping it would capture their hearts.

"Oh nice, I'm Gia." She said with an equally radiant smile, melting Dylan's heart. There was no way she could hate this girl. "I live down the street."

"Oh cool." Dylan said with a slight nod of her head, attempting to be noncommittal and endearing.

"Yea, we all live around here." She continued, gesturing vaguely to the other girl and the two boys behind her.

"It's good to know I'm not the only teenager around here." Dylan replied lightheartedly, running a hand through her red tresses.

"Is your hair naturally that color?" The other pretty one asked, biting her full pale pink lip in thought.

"Yea." Dylan answered proudly, straightening up a bit.

"It's nice." The boy who had motivated her to make the trip over there said, Dylan smiling involuntarily in response.

"Thanks...and you are?" Dylan asked boldly, attempting to channel Massie in this situation.

"Phoenix." The redhead's eyes widened in response, causing a chuckle to come from the very boy in question. "I usually get that look when I tell people that. Most people just call me Levi."

"Why Levi?" She inquired, starting to forger that there were other people asides from the two of them present.

"That's my middle name." He clarified easily, his lips forming an irresistible smirk. "Hey, Dylan, we're supposed to be getting back to my house." Phoenix started, Dylan's smile slightly faltering. "But we'll see you around?" He asked, his voice sounding genuine.

"Yup." Dylan replied over enthusiastically, attempting to hide her disappointment. She didn't know if it was working, but either way she needed to make her exit. Turning on her Givenchy heel she strutted away, attempting to hide any insecurities that could possibly seep its way in.

* * *

**12:44 AM**

**Pool**

**Tuesday, June 19th**

"Hello moon." Dylan said with a sigh as she stared up at the night sky, feeling oddly comfortable laying at the edge of the pool, running her fingertips through the cool water. "You know, I thought Cali would be so different. I thought I'd be out all the time, partying and going crazy, but it's really chill."

"It is." A voice answered her, Dylan wondering if it really was the cratered moon speaking back to her. The thought sort of enticed her. "Do you actually talk to yourself all the time?" The voice inquired, Dylan sitting up pin straight as the voice continued. That was definitely not the moon.

Looking behind her, she found the source of the voice: Phoenix.

"Phoenix." She said after a few moments of catching her breath, wanting to push him into the pool for surprising her like that. "How'd you even get in here?" She questioned next, thinking the security around her estate to be top-notch. Apparently not.

"I...walked?" He replied, semi-confused as to what other transportation he could've used.

"We have security."

"Not very _good _security." He retorted with a chuckle, plopping down next to her.

"I guess you're right...but how'd you know it was me and not one of my sisters?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Lucky guess?" He surmised with a shrug, fishing around his pocket for something.

"Whatever. Either way, why are you here?" She questioned, knowing Merri-Lee would have a fit if she caught some strange boy in her backyard.

"To be neighborly. I had to go and take care of some..." he paused, looking slightly uncomfortable. "..things, but I wanted us to be properly introduced."

"As I recall, we exchanged names. Where I'm from, that _is _properly introduced." Dylan remarked smartly, smirking inwardly at her quick thinking.

"Which is where exactly?" Phoenix asked, not letting that deter him.

"Westchester, New York." Dylan answered, sort of missing the place as she said it's name aloud.

"That's a far way away." Phoenix started, finally retrieving what he was looking for. Dylan stared at it in wonder and awe.

He'd produced a neatly rolled joint, holding it between two fingers with pride. "What is that?" She asked, even though she knew exactly what it was. She'd never smoked before, the only time she'd been around it being at the party Madeline and Kerri had taken her to in Connecticut a few months back.

"A j Dylan. Haven't you seen one?" He asked with a slight laugh, looking for a lighter to go with his recent findings.

"Oh, of course." She covered, attempting to hide the fact that he was making her feel young.

"Want some?" He offered, holding it towards her.

Dylan stared at it for what seemed like an eternity, attempting to make a decision. _Did _she want to? "I guess." She decided after a few moments, watching as he lit it up taking the first hit with a serene smile. "My turn?" Dylan asked, holding her hand out.

"Nope." He said with a sly grin leaning in towards her.

Dylan's heart sped up immediately. Was he going to kiss her? "Open your mouth." He said softly, Dylan doing as she was told without a second thought. Before she could process what was happening, smoke was being blown into her mouth, Dylan choking as it went down her throat.

"What was that?" She asked, pulling away and attempting to suck some clean air into her lungs.

"I just shotgunned you." He answered, her inexperience making him laugh. "Jeez Dylan, I thought you knew what you were doing."

"I thought so too." She mumbled staring at the ground in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I popped your kush cherry, I feel kinda special."

Dylan simply smiled in response. Suddenly, she didn't feel so bad anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **Holaa. Merry Xmas! Im leaving for NY so this may be the last chap till the new year..but i'll try to do one tonight :) so yes. howd you like it? leave it in a review :) okayy onto the replies !

**One of the Fallen: **heyy girll :) I knoww, heart broken cam is sad, but it'll be for something fixable i promise :) and Leesh and Cam? mmmm...pm me and talk to me about it cus i'm like your thought process hunn :) and it hasn't ! plus, what's teenager life without some boy swapping? and you know he is ;)

**coreysfallen: **thank you! and see i worked him in there girll :)

**new perspective: **hey! i like the pun :) and i knoww ! i've missed yuur reviews! and yayy, i like to be addicting :)

**YouAndTheKlutz: **I tried to make it interesting! tried. haha. Claire's kind of an unexciting person sometimes. lols. And thank you ! i dont want to get caught slipping. ahaha dove & ducky =bird poop? that made me laugh ! i had to come up with the randomnest nicknames. and yayy for reading!

**x-mycloudisinthesky-x: **thank you :) if you have critiques just shoot em my way, but i try to be as good as possible! love youuu toooo !

**Lelein: **ohh i connect to real life and whatnot :) i feel kinda psychic . and good luck with him !

**derringtonhot: **i will girll ! for high school ! and its important you love it :)

**Fallen-Rose992: **yay be excited :) i'll make memp stop by the school year i promise! and give me some spicy ideas for jolicia por favor :) and cool , i'll put some extra love in them !

**spongefiend: **that's fair considering everyone hates claire for the most part. ahhaa. and i'm working on it :)

**ChocoPrep: **Of coursee. juicy is what i do! i read through the entire story last nite (skipping by 5's) and i was like wow this is a shit load of drama. haha. of course the couples are unstable darling, its summa ! ahah.

**margiegirl96: **i love that you read this from your phone:) okayy. i'll play santa ! santa does not grant deaths but I might do something with her later? kremp may make an appearance way later ? massington is in the semi-close-but-still-distant future. Okay. I can promise not too much clarington, as in they'll be strictly close friends? can we make the compromise ? :)

R+R ! kthanksbye :)


	104. What A Catch,Derrick: Massie

**1:07**

**Block Estate, Easthampton, NY**

**Wednesday, June 20th**

Day 4 in the Hamptons and Massie hadn't felt any different from when she'd left Westchester. The only difference was her company. Her old friends had fallen into her lap, but they were nothing close to the PC. She was now left with these "replacements", paling in comparison into the girls she _actually _considered her friends.

"Massie." Her mother called, disturbing Massie as she sat on the chaise lounge in her room, languidly flipping through the latest issue of Teen Vogue.

"Yes mom?" She replied politely, not up for the fight.

"The girls are here." She called back, Massie's heart almost fluttering at the word 'girls'. But she had to keep reminding herself that they weren't the same girls she longed for. These "girls", these _impostors_, were of a different breed, shallow and often vapid. But they worked in a pinch.

The first to arrive in her room was Lili Garfield, her sandy blonde hair to her chest and blue eyes glittery. She almost reminded her of Kristen but they looked nothing alike. This girl had full lips and wide eyes as if she was innocent, but Massie knew she wasn't. This girl was the Hampton's slut. She'd hooked up with almost al of the boy's who summered there, but Massie tolerated her because she was pretty. Not to mention, she was a spoiled brat who enjoyed paying for everything. The very girl in question wore cropped light wash jeans with rips already in them, a white oversized tee, bronze Chloe ballerina flats, a brown Chloe handbag that Massie hadn't even seen yet and a colorful DVF scarf adorning her neck. "Hi Massie." She said exuberantly, greeting her excitedly.

"Hi." Massie replied with a cordial head nod, looking back down at her reading without so much as a second glance.

The next to get there was Casey Ashbury, the pretty blonde walking in with undeserved confidence. She was a nouveau riche type, this being her second summer in the Hamptons. But Massie had to admit, she was kind of adorable. She kept her hair in a short cut, her light blonde hair accentuating her baby blues. Massie would enjoy her, turning her into something else and molding her. She was positively a fashion disaster, clad in destroyed denim shorts from _Forever 21_, a black Alexander Wang top, a black Juicy Couture short sleeved hoodie, buckled black boots and too many necklaces.

Massie let out an audible sigh of discontent as she laid her eyes on her, not even speaking to the girl.

After her was Belinda Avila, a dominican beauty who Massie had scrounged up in replacement of Alicia. Except she didn't have the personality. She was sweet and reserved, coming from old money and visiting with her cousins who were dreaded _townies_. Massie had discovered her in Starbucks, only recruiting her because she didn't look as unfortunate as some of the other ones littering around. Plus, she had the fashion thing down to a science for the most part, clad in a grey Alexander Wang tank top, grey leopard print By Malene Birger harem pants, a black Winter Kate velvet blazer, suede Bebe platform heels and a grey Rika bag. Maybe a bit more city than Hamptons, but Massie could deal with it.

"Hi Belinda." She said with a faux, perma-grin, deciding this one needed the least work out of all of them.

Finally, there was Caroline Billard, the richest yet most _unattractive _of them all. Her nose was awkwardly shaped, her ears were too big and she had a butt chin. The only good attractive thing about her was her eyes. They were a gorgeous hazel-green color, mesmerizing even Massie. She only tolerated the girl because her mom forced her to hang out with them, considering their mothers were both on the Board of Trustees for a few charities. She wasn't very apt as far as fashion went, but then again, Massie didn't really know considering they'd never needed to dress up. The girl wore dark wash Joey cutoff shorts, a black racerback NYC tee with a foil heart on it and gold Modern Vintage gladiator sandals, her Aeropostale bikini visible underneath.

Massie wasn't even pretending she didn't want to gag.

"Girls." She said after a few moments of pretending to read, finally standing up.

"Yes Massie?" Lili asked, chiming in first. She'd been appointed Massie's temporary beta, Massie knowing she was the only one with a personality for it.

"We're invited to a party tonight." The alpha announced, running a hand over her black and white striped oversized tee.

"Whose party?" Casey asked, digging through her purse to look for god knows what.

"Kemp Hurley's. He's a _friend _of mine. And is in friend, I mean off-limits." She said her last words with venom, not wanting to hear about one of these girls skanking all over him.

"Oo, is he your boyfriend?" Lili asked, looking over-excited.

"Uhm, Lili, did I invite you to my barbeque?" She asked with a sickening smile, using an old joke she hadn't thought of in a while.

"Uh, no?" The girl answered with confusion, not understanding what she was talking about.

"Then get the fuck out my grill." She spat, causing the rest of the girls to giggle politely in response. Massie smiled. They were learning.

"Sorry." The girl apologized, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"So, like I was saying, before I was _rudely _interrupted, we're invited to a chill bonfire thing tonight. We're going."

"So why'd you call us here?" Casey asked boldly, Massie wishing she could take the confidence out of the girl and smash it to the ground.

"Because, I have to explain party protocol." Massie started, knowing this could take forever. "First," She started everyone hanging on her every word. "we..."

* * *

**Who: **Massie && The Replacements

**Where: **Kemp's Summer House

**When: **9:03 PM

"Okay, I need to do a once over of all of you." Massie said with a sigh as she lined the girls up in a spare bedroom, knowing if this was her real clique she wouldn't have to work this hard to get them ready. They'd already know to dress semi-casual but still fashionable.

Unlike these girls, who Massie had to supervise like toddlers. She started at the top of the line at Lili. She looked her up and down with a click of her tongue. "Red and brown flannel shirt, dark wash skinny jeans from Hollister, beige ribbon flats and a chunky knit wool Missoni scarf." After a sigh, she produced a smile. "I approve. Not too dressed down, but still mostly fashionable. And don't hook up with everyone at the party puh-leez."

Walking down the line again, she stopped at Casey, kind of wanting to gag as she stopped at her. She knew this couldn't be good. "Mmm, Helmut Lang jeggings, purple 291 from Venice racer back tee, a black Rick Owens jacket and black and khaki Rick Owens high top sneakers." Massie couldn't surpress a smile. The girl had listened. "Good job."

She stopped at Belinda next, sure she wouldn't be disappointed. "Scarlet oversized v-neck sweater, black T by Alexander Wang cropped jeans and red YSL Tribtoo's. Okay, Belinda, I love the style, I really do, but platform heels to a bonfire? Hon, really, you'll be drilling holes into the lawn all night. Thank gawd I'm prepared." Pulling out a pair of Haviana's she had stowed away in a large tote she handed them to her, flashing her a real smile.

She ended at Caroline, still unable to get over that butt chin of hers. "Beige tank, tiered cream skirt, open flannel shirt and brown Steve Madden cowboy boots. It's a bit western for my tastes but it's fine."

Massie let out a sigh. "So, we'll meet back up here at 12 got it?"

"Got it." They replied in unison and Massie finally relaxed. Maybe they'd work out after all.

Dismissing the girls, she went in search of Kemp Hurley, her current friend with benefits. They were no fuss, no effort and the benefits were _oh-so _good. She found him around the fire, sitting next to all of the Briarwood Boys, including _Derrick Harrington_. Her throat closed as she looked at him, but she forced herself to continue, seating herself next to Belinda and starting up a random conversation. She, in no way, wanted to look desperate or needy.

After what seemed like an eternity, Kemp approached her, sitting on the other side and slipping his arm around her waist. "Massie." He started, his bass ridden voice setting her skin on fire.

"Yes Kemp?" She asked breezily, discreetly shooing Belinda away.

"Me, you, my room?" He asked, his bare chest pressing against her shoulder as he whispered against his neck. Massie arched toward him and sent a fleeting glance to Derrick. Her heart filled with hatred towards her ex and a smile crept onto her face. "Of course."

* * *

**Who: **Massie && Kemp

**Where: **His Room

**When: **9:34

"You taste good." Kemp told Massie as he playfully nibbled at her neck, inhaling her Chanel scent. The brunette grinned at this, pulling his face to hers and pressing her lips to his.

"You do too." She responded with a small giggle, pressing her lips to his again.

"You're kind of adorable you know." He told her as he stroked her hair, staring into her eyes tenderly. Even with Massie pinned under him, her ecru-colored 3.1 Phillip Lim shirt at the foot of his bed and her brown Bottega Veneta sandals thrown somewhere else, she was still adorable.

"I am not." She retorted combatively, biting his bottom lip to prove her point.

"Still adorable." He responded, running his hand down her chest and holding her waist.

"Nuh-uh." She said breathily, running her hands down his abs, Kemp hissing as she did so.

"Damn Mass." He breathed against her neck, kissing it and biting down.

"Still adorable?" She asked, her hand dipping lower, now at the band of his shorts.

"A little bit less adorable." He managed, her hand dipping below his waistband. Massie's hand began to reach below his waistband but she was stopped abruptly as there was a dull thud against the door. The thud turned into a full blown interruption, the door flinging open and two teenagers were locked in a heated embrace.

"Ahem." Massie said as she sat up, Kemp hugging her to hide her nearly bare chest. The two separated and Massie's breath hitched in her throat. It was Derrick, his lips locked with _Lili_. She wanted to purge her insides out, get rid of the feeling in the back of her throat.

"Oh sorry Massie, I didn't know you were in here." Lili apologized with wide innocent eyes, the alpha knowing she hadn't committed this crime on purpose. Derrick, however, she couldn't be too sure about.

"It's fine." Massie replied while forcing a smile, pressing her lips to Kemp's neck in an attempt to show Derrick just how unaffected she was. "But we kinda need to finish up so could you guys, you know, take it somewhere else?" She asked with wide eyes, attempting to feign innocence even though she was fuming on the inside.

"Of course Massie." Lili said with a grin, pulling Derrick in the direction, not noticing the boy send a pointed glare Massie's way.

"Bye Derr." She said with a wickedly sweet smile before pressing her lips to Kemp's neck once again. Now the alpha knew, the Hamptons would _**not**_ be big enough for the two of them.

* * *

**A/N: **so hate it or love it? mmmm..next up..is Kristen ! I got you guys another chappyy ! ima try to do as many as possible before my departure tomorro, but a girl gets tired y'know? either wayy ! ILY GUYS ! review replies :)

**Lelein: **i don't think you're weird cus i'm a really observant person and I make predictions that usually come true ? idk. i'm kinda a freak of naturee. but anyways ! continue to read and MERRY XMAS :)

**DontxWanaxBexTornx3: **Its so hard to write your username by the way :) haha. but thank you and of course i would review ! you're a good writer , and i'd read some of your stuff before, i'm just a terrible reviewer. so sorry :( but I promise to R+R from now on. And of course things are gonna happen ! I lived there for 4 years and I miss it terribly so I love writing about my hometown !

**new perspective : **of course i remember! i loved your reviews :) of course i mention louboutins, they're my favorites. just...yes. those and lanvin/chanel/alexander mcqueen...okay i'll stop now. i'm obsessed with fashion. like terribly so. as far as smoking goes I was like..mmmm, do I bring it up _now _, or next chapter? I was like no time like the present huh ? so there it went ! and i know cali kids are tight as hellll ! can i just sayy i'm jealous that you can make hearts cus i cant :( and thnk you ! more like thank polyvore (of which i'm an active member). Each PC member has their own bookmark that matches an individual polyvore collection and whatnott. and u know the summer set to warm up the cold nights !

**spongefiend: **hahah was it hot? oh i tried :) Tongue piercing? mmmm...sounds interesting ! and yayy. i think this is one of my favorite chapters yet. see, this is the update before i leave ! i tried for you amazing amazing reviewers.

**YouAndTheKlutz: **thank you ! and i'm trynaaa keep on rolling. was it? yayy. i have a friend named phoenix. she's adorable! but for a guy i think its super hottt ! alone but not for long though see ! plus she shotgunned, she'll be fine :) ahha.

**coreysfallen: **gracias! phoenix is a sexy one :) in a subtle wayy. goo look at him on the site! he's just beautiful :)

**x-mycloudisinthesky-x: **thank you! i like it tooo . dylan needs some spicee ! the reaction...it shant be a good one. i just dont know how to make her figure it out though...any ideas? alicia's after kris i promise! as a cali girl, can you help me with some cali stuff ? i dont want to like be completely wrong. ahah.

**Desjanae: **not a full onee...lols. and thank you !

**margiegirl96: **later is sooner than you think! and they are completely different ! born and raised in Brooklynn and a frequent person of the city, they're not the same at all. Dylan is a BAMF. I kinda love her. hahaha. and yes. that california kush is quite famous :) and gg is amazing ! i havent seen this season at all :( ,, is this story similar ? mmmm...i hadn't actually noticed. oh well ! lls. continue to r+r!

**derringtonhot: **oh no! lols. i miss your long reviews :( anyways read thiss && comment !

**Fallen-Rose992: **thank you ! mmmm, her finding out ? im still trynaa work on that. and Alicia would. so we'll seee ;)

Kayy guys ILY'alll. So R+R!


	105. Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls: Kristen

**3:04 PM**

**Allison's Summer House, St. Bart's**

**Thursday, June 21st**

"Allie." Kristen groaned as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her green bikini top.

"Yes?" Allison asked from her bed, her eyes closed even though she was fully awake.

"Oh nothing, it's just been about 5 days and I still haven't gotten any from Jake. _Nothing_. At all." She lamented, pulling off her black shorts to reveal the matching bottoms.

"Just wait it out. He probably needs some lag time." The brunette reasoned, sitting up after a few moments, her hair falling over the straps of her navy blue 3.1 Phillip Lim dress. "You must be super horny Kris, have you seen yourself? You look like a porn star with that tan and pink lips."

Kristen rolled her eyes at Allison's little dig and turned back to the mirror. "Lag between what Allison?"

"Vaginas you know." Allison said as if the blonde should know this. She always _knew _brunettes were smarter. Kristen froze in the mirror, nearly dropping her eyeliner pencil.

"What vaginas?" She asked, whirling around to face the shorter brunette, the surprise in her eyes barely masked.

"You and Dylan's." Allison replied with an eye roll, as if she should know these things. "They fucked at the party."

"Wait, what?" Kristen asked, not understanding this new development. "How do you know this?" She asked, immediately not believing it. Jake wouldn't have had sex with Dylan on a whim would he? She never took him for that type of person.

"Be-cause, I heard Jake and Zach talking about it this morning." She answered with a shrug, falling back onto the bed, her dark eyes drifting up to the bamboo ceiling fan.

"That is complete and utter bullshit, he wouldn't do that." Kristen insisted her hands now glued to her hips as she turned to face Allison.

"He would, and he did. Why do you care anyways, it's not like you even like him." Allison answered with an eye roll, sitting up once again as agitation began to set in. Kristen looked back at her with wide eyes and fell silent, her hand flying to her mouth as she began to bite her nails. She'd never been a nail biter per se, but this seemed appropriate. "Wait, don't tell me you li-" The brunette erupted into a fit of laughter, her eyes resting on Kristen after she got herself together. "Well do you?" She asked, pursing her lips.

"I mean..." Kristen started, looking down at her flat stomach.

"You have feelings for your ex-beau, don't you?" Allison questioned rhetorically, already knowing the answer. Kristen refused to give her a reply, looking away to hide her impending blush. "Just go after him Kris." The brunette suggested breezily, getting up after a few moments and standing next to Kristen. "And take of that lipstick. Like I said, porn star."

The blonde giggled and lightly slapped Allison's arm. "Fine, I'll take it off."

* * *

**Who: **Kristen && Jake

**Where: **Beach

**When: **7:04

"Jake, I have a question." Kristen started, rubbing her arms and legs as she sat in the sand.

"What?" He replied, his accented voice making Kristen grin. She'd always found it irresistible.

"Did you really have sex with Dylan?" She asked, knowing the answer. Of course he had. She could tell in the way that his jaw clenched that he was considering if he should tell her the actual truth.

"Yeah." He answered, looking out into the sea, the sun now hanging lower in the sky.

"Oh." Kristen replied, her voice small and quiet. Even though she'd already known the answer, it still hurt to hear it. Kristen really didn't know why she was affected by this knowledge, but she was. "What happened to us being each other's firsts?" She asked, her clear eyes staring at him in wonder.

"You broke that one before I could even think about it Kris." He retorted with a chuckle, picking up a chunk of sand and throwing it absentmindedly. His fingers continued to twist in the sand, the pair not saying anything for a while.

Their eyes met after a few pregnant pauses, Kristen's breath hitching as she detected what was coming. She leaned first, Jake following her lead. Their lips met tentatively, pulling away after a few moments. His eyes caught hers for a few seconds before diving back in, his lips attacking hers more hungrily this time, wanting to savor every inch of her lips.

"Jake." Kristen groaned under him, loving how he was making her feel. Her hands reached for his hair, entangling her fingers in his blonde locks. She wasn't worried about the fact that she was barely coming up for air, only concerned with how many points of contact she could achieve.

She pulled him on top of her next, her hair mingling with the sand and his hands finding a way to her thin waist.

Kristen shivered as he trailed fingers down her curves, thinking about how perfect this moment was. The scenery, the waves crashing in, everything about it. But with all of the perfection, something was wrong. She just couldn't place her finger on what.

"Kris!" A voice yelled distantly, the blonde not paying any attention. The voice continued, getting more insistent, and consequentially louder. Prying herself away from Jake, she looked to the voice that was interrupting their little "rendezvous", finding a miniature brunette walking closer to them as time elapsed.

"What?" The blonde shouted back, annoyed. Allison had known how long she'd been waiting for this very thing to happen.

"My parents are home." She explained quickly and urgently as she yanked Kristen to her feet, leaving Jake to sort himself out. "They want us to get dressed…it's time for _family dinner_."

* * *

- Allison's Room

"We don't have much time to get ready." Allison said urgently as she threw a striped green wrap dress at Kristen, hoping the blonde would get the message and hurry up.

"I get it Alli. K? Calm down." Kristen said with an attempt at a sigh of relaxation, pulling the dress around her body and searching for a pair of shoes she could throw on before meeting with Allison's family.

"I _am _calm." She seethed as she pulled a brush through her mane, looking as if she would tear her hair out.

"Sure." Kristen answered with an eye roll, grabbing a tube of lip gloss and smearing it on her lips.

"So how was that whole thing with Jake?" Allison asked after a few calming sips of air, slipping her Ray Ban's onto her moody eyes.

"Good, before we were so _obviously _interrupted." Kristen joked lightly, knowing it had been way more serious about five minutes ago. Biting her nail, she continued. "But one thing bothered me."

"And what is that?" Allison asked putting red tulip Betsey Johnson studs in her ears.

"That he'd have sex with her in the first place. They'd never even gone past making out before then. It makes absolutely no sense to me." Kristen lamented, plopping onto the plush bed.

"Look." Allison started with a sigh, setting down her mascara to look at Kristen. "Everything is less mysterious than you think it is Kris. Maybe it was just a spur of the moment thing."

"I don't think he would-"Kristen started before getting cut off by Allison once again.

"It doesn't matter about what you _think _happened, or the possible motives as to _why _it happened. It just _happened_, okay? And you just have to deal with that."

With a final eye roll, Kristen grumbled under her breath, "I mean I guess."

* * *

**12:04 PM**

**Allison's Pool**

**Friday, June 22****nd**

"Kristen." Allison sing-songed from her cushioned pool chair, watching Kristen float around in the pool on her back.

"Yes Alli?" Kristen replied in the same sing song tone, feeling lighter than ever as she barely floated above the water.

"Guess who I hooked up with after breakfast this morning." She said brightly, pulling down from her eyes.

"Lemme guess…" Kristen started as if this would actually be something to think about. "Zach perhaps?"

"Of course." Allison replied with a grin, playing with the tips of her brown mane.

"Was it good?" Kristen questioned like a good friend should, looking genuinely interested even though she was aching for Jake.

"It was something along the lines of, 'It's like I can't even feel after the way you touched me', need I say more?" Allison asked cheekily, feeling proud of herself.

"I think I've got a great image of that, thanks." Kristen answered with a faux smile, wanting to gag. She didn't want to hear about their hot, sweaty, make up hook up while she was still attempting to sift through what exactly had just happened with Jake.

"Oh, you know you want all the juicy details." She joked with a grin, setting her glasses back on her moody eyes. "But what's going on with you and Jake? Can _I _have details s'il vous plait?"

"There's actually _nothing _going on." Kristen existed, wishing she had a more exciting story to tell Allison. Maybe something about how they found strawberries and went to town or how they bumped into each other while brushing their teeth and couldn't resist each other.

Instead, Jake avoided her like the bubonic plague, always making sure to be a certain distance away to avoid contact between them. She didn't know _what _exactly was going on, but she was definitely going to find out.

* * *

**A.N: **Okay happy new year I'm doing this at 5:06 in the morning so you know I love yall! So yeah, onto review replies.

**cliquechic: **thank you ! Alicia is next chapter … any suggestions? And you might be correct

**margiegirl96: **woot woot ! bk ! and tis tru we do . I was up there during that big ass blizzard and we went to the city for the Urban Outfitters sale anyways. Beauty is pain! Thank yuu honn and I love GG too/CxB! Plus those r some of my fave clique couples too.

**YouAndTheKlutz: **thank you ! I love you too you're an amazing reviewer. Kempsie , you know ! they're uber yummy to write. D does deserve it though. Ever since that party….tsk tsk. He messed up good. Omg that makes me happy. Being your favorite is a huge honor ! lili does look innocent doesn't she? But she's really a hoe on the insidee ! oh, I'm in love with phoenix's person like in real life. He's super beautiful. And I tried with the cast. You know Hollywood has to be beautiful

**Iheartme104: **it's all good on the reviewing front. As long as you're reading! 1) I totally get you gurl. They're super fun to mess with. 2) Kristen's confused and lost. There's only one boy she's loved named Kemp! So yeah, she doesn't know she's doing things wrong till later you know? 3) they're adorable to write ! and maybe so ;) 4) hahah nice joke . I cracked a smile as far as Claire && Daniel go, there's a lot in store for the two of them ! just drama planned. Drama drama drama. As far as phoenix and Dylan? I plan on it they're becoming a fave couple of mine. I personally love playing with memp but they wont be forever so don't worry ! lilli is just one of those girls who gets used for a lot of different things, case in point, this situation. So we'll see If massie enacts revenge ;)

**VoiceInMyHead: **can I just say I love you and your equation so yeah thank you for reviewing! Continue to read ! and omg I hope they have a cxb relationship.

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **thank you! As far as clam goes…we'll see. I kinda want the clique single for hs, or at least the majority single, but idk, I'm still figuring and planning high school out I always love suggestions! As far as massington goes, I can't let that info slip ! hhaha . but anyways . r+r!

**LoveLikeWoeGabby: **gracias read !

**new perspective: **oh yes louboutins. My tumblr is just a bunch of louboutins running amok. And sexy boys of course. Okay I'm gonna try this heart thing and I'll love you tons if I figure it out !...it didn't work for me What are the odds we'd already be polyvore contacts? I love yours by the way . I would never ask you to do it, but I wish you could make sets for the cliques wardrobe . that would be … ah-mazing. But that's like a ton of work so don't think too much of it ! but anyways. I love berating the replacements it made me so happy. The drama shall unfold ! and summer romances are always hot.

**Child of the Masquerade: **aw yay for kempsie ! and here you go

**ChocoPrep: **thank you ! I love the analogy by the way I had to make them bust in. like just had to . you don't understand how much happiness it brought me writing it. Haha. And I'll go listen soon !

**spongefiend: **Kemp doesn't catch serious feelings for anyone but Kris. At least not yet. Ohh….i cant give away the story ! or am I? hahaha. No one will know. And the tension is always hot. Massington does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it? And of course, I take everyone's ideas into consideration. continue to r+r !

**coreysfallen: **thank you ! and I know right ,, river viiperi is just an adonis. Haha. And I heart you back !

**DontxWannaxBexTornx3: **thank you ! and im trying to keep going

**Lelein: **well you can talk to me about whatever and have happy holidays! Hugs back !

**ReedHollis4Ever: **thank you !

**MBAlpha: **holaa . thank you ! massie's was a ton of fun to write btww. Will she get back with derrick ? mmm…will she? Haha I know if they will, but you guys cant yet! Its all in the master plan. Happy holidays!

**Fanfiction4ever: **thank you ! its all good about reviewing. We all get tired and mmm.. yet another massington fan !

**Kauyeung24: **I'm updating ! and this is the longest story I've even thought about even writing!

**xodancer: **thank you ! and one more massington fan!

**Derringtonhot: **kindle's look amazing. Are they super fun? Derrick will be in the Hamptons for the summer ! all of the BB will be. I kind of decided it last minute and whatnot. Plus, derrick and massie have so much going on, you wont know what to do with it !

**ChocolateSkittles: **it's all good ! we were all busy. I'm jealous about traveling. Where'd you go? I love that your happy that her innocence is gone cus I am too ! when I picked the person it was such a tough decision. Well not really, I've known all along but hey. Lols. There's so much in store you don't even understand !

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **thank you for loving this chapter ! I worked hard kremp may happen. I just cant explain how just yet . and happy new year!

**TVAddict10: **Alicia's chap is next! Any ideas for it?

So Anyways. Longgggg AN. I LOVE YOU GUYS ! r+r !


	106. Only Girl In The World: Alicia

**12:04**

**Callas Villa, Spain**

**Saturday, June 23****rd**

"I love siesta time." Alicia gushed as she settled into one of the many cushioned pool chairs, a daiquiri in one hand and a plate of sliced apples in the other.

"So do I." Her cousin Nina Callas said with a grin, pulling her shades onto her eyes.

"So, Nina, I have a little question." Alicia started, not sure how Nina would react to what she was going to say next.

"Speak." She replied as she pulled off her satin wedge Burberry sandal, dipping her toes into the clear blue waters of her pool.

"Would you mind if Josh maybe came over?" She asked slowly, attempting to broach the subject carefully.

"Of course he can come over…does he have any cute cousins?" She asked, her accented voice oddly sexy.

"Yo no se…por que?" Alicia asked in her second language, attempting to use it more as she acclimated to Spain.

"Porque…yo necesito…fresh meat." Nina explained, running a hand through her long tresses.

"I mean…I could check." Alicia offered, pursing her lips as her hand itched for her sidekick. Then she remembered painfully that she'd opted _out _of an international plan in order to keep her mind clear and off of the drama of Westchester. "Well when he gets here, we'll talk about it."

"Great." Nina replied with an ethereal smile, her large striped top hanging off her shoulder attractively.

"Do you think Tia Patricia would have a problem with it?" She asked, biting her lip in thought.

"Of course not, she's too busy sucking down drinks to even notice we're here." Nina replied with a giggle, resting on her pool tile languidly.

"So what's been up with you since you moved back here?" Alicia asked politely, pulling her sunglasses into her hair.

"Well, school, and boys." Nina answered with a sigh, running her hands through the water.

"Oh la la, what boys?" Alicia asked, always a sucker for gossip, no matter where it came from.

"Well first there was Pancho, a sexy older guy with a _vespa_ and a flat-" Nina started her eyes glassy and excited. "Next there was Diego, who is super rich and an amazing football player. He lasted the longest and he was my first. Next there was Montego who I'm over because I caught him with Amora Ybarra, my _ex _best friend. After him I experimented with a girl named Maribel and that was…" Her mouth fixed in concentration as she thought of the right word. "Interesting. And finally after her there was Ricardo who I broke up with a week ago because he was completely clingy."

Alicia let out a low whistle. "Damn prima…pero, who else did you do it with?"

"Maribel." Nina answered with a blush. Alicia smiled but concealed her urge to grimace. The whole girl-girl thing brought back images of Olivia and that made her shudder at the thought. Looking back at her cousin she masked her face in a pleasant façade,

"That's great."

* * *

**Who: **Alicia Rivera

**Where: **Guest Room

**When: **3:05

"Perfect." Alicia said with a faint smile as she stared at herself in the mirror, running her hands down her yellow and white silk Milly dress, her hands running down the fabric dreamily. She knew she looked good.

Grabbing a pair of bright blue Christian Louboutin peep toes, she slipped them on her feet easily, plopping onto the bed soon after. She could not _wait _for Josh to get there. She'd been positively aching for him the entire time. Sighing, she stood back up again, pulling a comb through her naturally wavy hair. "Could he take any longer?" She asked herself tiredly, staring at herself unenthusiastically.

"Hey." A slightly bass ridden voice intoned, shaking her up. She'd know that voice anywhere. Turning to look at the source of the voice, she saw it. _Josh Miguel Hotz_. And hot he was. She wanted him to fuck her right there and then, but she had standards. At least for a few minutes. It had been exactly a week and a day since his hands at explored her creamy tan skin, touching it, biting it. Now, they had all the time in the world.

"Hey." She responded after shaking herself from her reverie, her eyes combing the small outlines of his abs in the off-white shirt he currently had on. That shirt would _definitely _be coming off.

"Miss me?" He asked, advancing on her, finally stepping inside her room.

"Maybe." She replied with a teasing smirk, wanting him to cross the room and ravish her.

"Maybe?" He asked her, stepping closer, Alicia's heart rate speeding up.

"Yes, maybe." Alicia answered with a cocky smirk, Josh's eyes glinting. She knew this meant he was going to make her regret her words, and she couldn't wait.

He attacked her lips first, not even asking for a precursor to her tongue, simply capturing it with his own and teaching her who was in control of what was about to go on. Clearly, the man had a plan.

Alicia moaned under him, gripping his arms and wanting him to take it further. "Baby." She cried, pulling away from him.

"Yeah?" He asked, looking for the zipper on her dress.

"Touch me." She groaned, throwing her head back as he eased her dress of her shoulders kissing them as he let the yellow thing fall to the ground. Her bra was the thing he tackled next, her dark brown nipples barely visible through the lace fabric. Licking the fabric with a sinister grin, he continued to fondle her, pinching when he thought the time was right.

Alicia was simply coming undone, grabbing at his pants and attempting to get them down. She wasn't usually one for the art of giving head, but the way he was touching her was making her want to. He let her find her way to his boxers, hissing as her hands dipped inside, using tantalizing strokes to tease him to his full length. "Leesh, please." He groaned, fisting his hands in her hair as his lips pressed onto hers. Sending him a wicked smile she descended to her knees, she pulled his jeans down to his ankles, taking his boxers with it. Josh's member stood proudly at attention, waiting for her mouth to encase it. Opening her plump red lips she lowered her mouth onto it, taking as much as she could down her throat without choking.

"Damn." He groaned, his hand running through her hair softly as he allowed her to engulf him completely, Josh now completely under her control. Her hands joined her mouth, working her way up and down the shaft with her tiny hands while her mouth concentrated on the tip. "Leesh, baby." He moaned, pulling her off of him so he wouldn't explode in her mouth.

"Yeah?" She asked somewhat breathlessly, attempting to return to her natural breathing pace.

"You're amazing, and I don't want to explode on your pretty face." He answered with a wry smile, pulling her to her feet and pressing his lips to her neck. "Now let me finish up and then I'll take care of you." Josh promised seductively, his hand gliding down to his member, and stroking himself until thick white ropes of his release came out into his hand Alicia just standing there mesmerized. She didn't really know what to do with all of this.

"C'mere." He whispered after wiping his hands on a stray towel. If it had been anyone else she would've griped and moaned about their hands all over her fluffy Ralph Lauren towels. But he was Josh Hotz after all, and he could get away with almost anything he wanted.

Alicia stood and went to him, not wanting to keep him waiting. She needed his hands all over her. Now. The said hands, warm and large grabbed at her breasts first, encasing one with his hand while lowering his mouth onto the other. Alicia grabbed at his hair in lustful abandon, twisting her fingers and pressing his face harder so he could apply more pressure. She didn't remember him being this good at it.

His hand went to her center next, pulling her panties to the side and pushing a finger inside her wetness. Alicia hissed as his finger slid in, rocking her hips against him as he began to pump. He began to finger her faster, Alicia crying out softly as she came closer to completion.

"Baby please." She cried in anguish, biting his shoulder as he added a second finger to increase her pleasure, Alicia coming soon after.

"Damn." She whispered as she stared into his eyes. His chocolate orbs stared back at her and she only had one thought: 'I love him'.

* * *

**1:05**

**Benavides Villa, Spain**

**Sunday, June 24****th**

"I love this party." Alicia whispered to Nina over the thumping beats of the party's music, the two cousins stuck hip to hip all night.

"So do _**I**_…so tell me, how was your fiesta con Josh in the guest room?"

"Magical." Alicia assured with a conspiratorial smile, pulling her hair to one side as she continued to sway her hips to the beat.

"Oh, he's pretty damn hot." Nina commented, earning a glare from Alicia. "Lo siento. You know you think he's sexy."

"Well of course _I _do, but I'm his girlfriend." She spat unmercifully, the defensive side emerging easily.

"It's not fair you have him all to yourself." Nina grumbled, crossing her arms around her torso.

"It is because that's the definition of _boyfriend_." She answered with an eye roll, tugging on her striped bodycon skirt.

"We could all be together you know…people do that." Nina stammered out Alicia glaring at her.

"You're just drunk." She told her dismissively, sipping on her Corona easily as she watched her cousin sway amusedly.

"Maybe I am. But seriously Leesh, think about it." Nina said seriously before mingling in the crowd and leaving Alicia to think about everything. The more she thought about it, the more she didn't like what she was hearing.

* * *

**A.N: **Okayy Im back guys with some hot jolicia action ! so yeaaa . r+r ! I love you guys . This chapter is dedicated to **new perspective** for being AMAZING . love yu gurl

**YouAndTheKlutz: **haha Kris is a TOTAL hoe isn't she? Its cus she's missing that kemp loving! Plus trust me she'll learn her little lesson. They are still dating but they're definitely drifting. AND I love you more !

**Coreysfallen: **Thank you**! **And everyone has to be a slut sometime !

**Amazingxlivexlaughxlovex3: **Hahha I didn't know what else to do with her so I was like oh well, let her hook up with Jake ! Omg no the pc wont break up ! they just wont be as complete :p and I think Leesh is safe for now. Plus idk when the guys will talk. I have to work that in .

**Iheartme104: **Kristen is being a little hoe right now but I don't think she can help it right now. lolls. And everyone hates Allison… lol. You get a josh and leesh scene even though its not really a sex scene haha.

**new perspective: **Ooohh I love tumblr's like that ! I should follow yuu ! oh I love the Alicia outfit by the way. Its fricking amazing. Just beautiful . So amazing! And then you linked my story of all things! ,,, Louis Vuitton chain saw? I like that idea! And Louis Vuitton tissues sound amazing. Wait, were they fake diamonds? Haha . Here our definition is making out too! I was wondering if it was different for different places. In n Out sounds like a fun idea. Maybe with Phoenix ;)? And my holidays were good! Hbu?

**Cliquechic: **thank you. She comes next chapter! Any ideas you'd like to share for that one? Plus your feeling is correct. Their hook ups are always hot. It's all that latin blood! I like the nina seduction idea. Mmmmm…something to think about!

**Derringtonhot: **Awweee, you'll love Kristen again soon enough ! And I love you too. Is the jolicia hot enough?

**ChocoPrep: **I actually agree with you, I just had to stir some things up. It'll make sense I promise! And that is actually the nicest compliment anyone could give me ! thank you =)

**Lelein: **I'm glad I could help you with advice and stuff!

**Spongefiend: **I think its wrong too ! but its gonna make sense in the end. I promise. Its apart of a larger plan as I have taken to planning the chapters out till the end of the summer almost. I mean even though I don't always stick to the plan, its good to have a general idea! Plus Jake _**is **_being a shitty boyfriend…but like I said, it'll all make sense later. You don't know HOW excited I am to write dylan's chapter. Like you'll cry because it's so amazing! And maybe the bitch fit will turn into an ultra bitch fit ;)

So R+R! I love you guys =)


	107. I'd Rather Be With You: Jenna

**2:04**

**The Marble Arch Hotel, London, UK **

**Monday, June 25****th**

Jenna stared up at the ceiling with a sigh. It was her last day in London. She really _would _miss this place. She had so much to do there. From the late night concerts to the early morning shopping sprees, she'd been having fun. To commemorate her final day, she'd be taking to the streets of London to shop and gallivant one last time, ready for the next adventure that would be Paris. The brunette had even managed to snag a boy toy while she was there: Quinn Sterling. He was any girl's British dream, nice lips, dark eyes and dark hair. The Brit had happened upon her one day while she was strolling out of Harrod's and she was floating in.

The way they had begun to converse was unbearably cliché. She dropped something and he picked it up, their eyes meeting in fiery passion. Or at least that's what Jenna liked to call it. It was more along the lines of awkward eye contact followed by nervous apologies and a hesitant round of questioning that led to them getting coffee.

But either way, they were fooling around, hanging out nearly everyday so that they could behave like a couple without a label.

Jenna stood up after a couple more minutes, knowing she needed to get dressed if she was going to maintain her 2:30 lunch date with Quinn. Milling through her suitcase she found a pair of skinny leather Michael Kors pants, a grey 3.1 Phillip Lim shirt, vintage black oxford boots, a dark green Elizabeth and James blazer, and a dark green Proenza Schouler satchel. She suddenly wished for Massie so she could approve of her outfit, her stomach filling with butterflies as she readied herself to leave.

Pulling her dark hair into a tight ponytail and staining her lips red she left her room without so much as a goodbye, heading to the elevator quickly so that she wouldn't be late.

"Where _is _Massie when you need her?" She asked herself under her breath as she entered the deserted elevator, wishing the alpha was there to slap some sense into her and reinforce her outfit and looks. But no, Jenna had to go it all alone. Sighing as the elevator reached the lobby, she strutted out with as much confidence as she could muster, knowing that even though no one special was down there, she'd still model as if she smack dab in the middle of fashion week.

Jenna found herself outside soon enough, looking up and down sidewalk for her temporary lover. He was supposed to be waiting there for her when she got down, but she assumed he was just late.

10 minutes later his dark hair peeked around the corner, Jenna's face breaking out into a smile as he sped up to get to her. Once he reached her his arms went for her waist immediately, pulling her close and nearly picking her flush up off the pavement. "Hey love." He said with a grin when he let her go, grabbing her dimpled cheeks and pressing his lips to hers earnestly, grinning as she responded to him, her hands going up to hold onto his neck, opening her mouth slightly to capture his tongue.

'He's a good kisser without a doubt, but Chris was better' Jenna thought guiltily as they continued, the shorter brunette knowing her heart wasn't it. She still wanted Chris, it was undeniable, but she refused to admit it, barely acknowledging it herself. In rebellion of her own body she kissed him harder, sucking on his bottom lip before pulling away from him in finality. "Come now, we can't be late for reservations." She told him playfully before grasping his hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "Where are we going?" She asked, after a few moments of them strolling down the street, leaning her head on his bicep since she was too short to reach his shoulder.

"To a little restaurant." He told her cryptically before giving her hand a little squeeze, pressing a small kiss into her hair.

"That sounds nice." She answered sweetly, the kiss he pressed to her hair sending tingles throughout her scalp.

"It is." He told her as he led her down a street, Jenna completely unfamiliar with her surroundings. They could've been going to a secret sex dungeon and she wouldn't have known.

"What is this place?" She asked with a small smile as he pulled her along into a small restaurant that seemed like it served finger food instead of upper crust filet mignon. In fact, they did sell finger food, Fish and Chips to be exact.

Instead of being disgusted like Massie might've been or throwing a fit, she was actually sort of excited. She felt like a _teenager_, not a teenager pretending to be more adult than she actually was. Letting herself be dragged in the direction of a small set of a table and chairs she sat into the seat as gracefully as she could, pretending her little trip and fall was all on purpose.

"A Fish N'Chips spot." He replied with a serene grin, running his fingers across her jaw before leaving her to go order for them. The little action set her on fire, but there was one thought still sitting at the back of her head. Chris.

He killed her. The very thought of him _killed _her. All she could think about was when things they did together. Like the first time they kissed (in the hallway the day the PC had recruited her) or when they'd declared it official (the day she'd gone over to his house a few days before thanksgiving). All of it plagued her mind, and no matter what she did, she couldn't shake the thoughts of him.

"Lost, love?" A deep voice asked her as her eyes stared into space, still wrapped up in the thoughts of Plovert.

"Huh?" She asked after a few minutes, her eyes flitting to Quinn.

"Are you okay?" He asked again, setting a basket of fish and chips in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She reassured, taking a deep breath and staring forward.

This would take a lot more effort than she thought.

* * *

**12:04 PM**

**Restaurant, London, UK**

**Tuesday, June 26****th**

"Munchkin, pay attention." Conan said with an eye roll, his sister glaring at him from under lidded eyes.

"What do you want?" She asked snippily, still absorbed in her world of thoughts that eventually led back to Chris.

"For you to talk to your big brother…" He started his eyes boring into hers. With her not looking up at him, he just pressed on. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." She declared with a sigh stirring the contents of her glass idly. The pair sat in silence for a while until Jenna couldn't take it anymore. "I can't believe I'm not with him." She said abruptly, Conan arching an eyebrow in surprise.

"Munchkin…" He started slowly, his eyes meeting hers. "Who are you talking about?"

"Chris. Dammit. Chris." She choked out, wishing she didn't feel this way. She missed him, with every fiber of her being. At this moment she wanted nothing more than to have his arms wrapped around her, kissing her and making her happy.

"Didn't you guys break up ages ago?" He asked her, the reminder splitting Jenna in two.

"Something like that." She started, choking up as the thoughts of their relationship resurfaced.

"Jen, you look so upset." Conan said, Jenna sending him a glare as he stated the obvious.

"I just want him back." She answered adamantly, looking at her salad with a sigh.

"Then get him back." Conan replied as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"It's not that easy." Jenna reminded, staring down at her leather pant clad lap.

"Just go to him." He advised with a shrug, stabbing his meat with a fork.

"Um, we're in _London_." She said, giving him a look.

"We can always go back."

"Mom and Dad would never allow it."

"But you're miserable, they might just have to make an exception." He told her with his charming grin, warming her heart.

"Are you saying you're going to help?"

"Would I be sitting here if I wasn't?"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey yalll! How are you guys liking the summer set so far? This chapter's kinda short cus I don't have as much of a plot for her, but it's gonna get quite interesting =)

Well onto review replies!

**MBAlpha: **I think you are the only one who enjoys krisxjake. Lol. But I love that you do!

**ChocolateSkittles: **Oooo, the travel sounded brutal. Haha, thank you for agreeing with my secret evil plot plans! Even though they all end up mostly good. She's gonna be back to Westchester…maybe. It all depends on how I feel about the story once it unfolds. But I can tell you it will definitely be DRAMA.

**TVAddict10: **thank you =) so how _did _you like the Alicia && Josh chap? Lol.

**Amazingxlivexlaughxlovex3: **Yeah, I didn't want to break up the two just yet! And as far as your suggestion goes, its quite interesting. Of course she'll be back to NY that's her home! And Kemp is currently single, just messing around with different people, including Massie && Robin.

**Derringtonhot: **haha, glad I could make it amazing. I tried to get it as hot as possible !

**Coreysfallen: **thank you ! and yay, I like that you think it was hot! And no one likes nina lol. I don't think it's allowed.

**new perspective: **heyy girl ! I love you too =) oh I found you on tumblr, and followed you =) haha. Ohh, louis vuitton chainsaw! That's quite the idea. Ohh, I'm jealous of your little tissues! Haha. And omg I used to think the same thing! I was like hooking up definitely means the whole nine till my best friend alissa was like nooo, its just kissing and such. I love your polyvore abilites by the way! They're quite amazing. Lolls. R+R amazing reviewer: =)

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **aww, your one of the only people I know who wasn't begging for jolicia. Lol. But all those other scenes will come soon enough. =)

**Spongefiend: **Nina is quite the horny one. Haha. Omg dylan's chapter. Omg yay. Haha. I'm too excited because phoenix is just an amazing human I love to write about. Massie's is exciting too. They're two of my faves, even though I love them all in my own way! Love you too ! and I'll try to update as fast as possible.

**YouAndTheKlutz: **YAYY I changed someone's mind. Its such a nice feeling. Lol. No she's not bye, just weary of the whole girl girl thing since her whole experience thing with Alicia. But I still love you more! =)

**Margiegirl96: **it's fine that you didn't review! At least you got this one! And UO Loveeee =)

**Cliquechic: **thank you! And the hotness of that hook up makes me want to keep them together!

**x-mycloudisinthesky-x: **thank you hunn . continue to r+r !

**iheartme104: **Allison is the best hobag out there! Ahha. Dylan && phoenix scene. Hmm…maybe? You might be redeeming your psychic abilities!


	108. Stronger Than Me: Claire

**4:31**

**Starbucks, Manhattan, NY**

**Wednesday, June 27****th**

"Okay, fine, you can choose where we go next." Daniel said with a sigh, running his hands through his hair.

"I still don't understand why we have to go on a date in the first place." Claire said with a sarcastic smile, still not liking how much time she was forced to spend with the boy. She wanted to be with Cam, the mesmerizing boy with two different colored eyes and a heart of gold. They hadn't spoken in nearly a week and it had her more than worried. Had he forgotten about her? She wondered idly as she felt Daniel's gaze on her, probably waiting for her to say something else.

"Cast bonding." He told her, even though she hadn't heard it, too caught up in her thoughts.

"Oh, yeah." She answered noncommittally, staring into space.

"So what do you want to do?" He asked her, Claire's eyes now staring into his.

"Tourist things." She told him with a slight grin, knowing it was harmless and not too personal.

"Have you never been to the city before?" He asked her, the confused look on his face unmistakable.

"Oh, I've been here a bunch of times, but I've just never done anything touristy." Claire answered with a shrug, pulling her black Chanel 2.55 higher on her arm.

"I'm from London, why do you expect _me _of all people to show you around this place?" Daniel countered with a smile and look.

"Shut up." Claire jibed playfully, pushing his shoulder lightly.

"Can we make a compromise?" Daniel asked, wiggling an eyebrow.

"What kind of compromise?" Claire asked, her interest now peaked.

"The kind where we just go to Times Square." Daniel replied with a grin, grabbing her arm as he stood up.

Claire let herself fall prey to his grasp, his strong hand encasing her arm. "Times Square sounds great." Without even meaning to the blonde began to smile widely, enjoying his company even though she didn't mean to.

The two exited the chain coffee house, arms linked, looking more like a couple than ever before. Claire knew this, but she was doing nothing to rectify the situation, letting herself be swept into their conversation.

It had barely even registered with her when she saw the flashes of camera's paparazzi asking them questions. They'd been talking about converse, a random topic at best when the first flash went off.

Claire didn't think much of it at first but then there were many flashes and people were shouting questions at them.

"Hey gorgeous, how'd you snag Britain's bad boy?" One asked his hair greasy and eyes beady.

"Is this your new piece of ass?" Another shouted lewdly, Daniel ignoring them while Claire blinked rapidly, not knowing how to handle all of this excitement and commotion. "Daniel." She whimpered, curling closer to him in desperation. She didn't like _this_.

"Ducky it'll be alright." He whispered into her hair, pulling her into a nondescript building and holding her close. "Are you okay?" He asked after a few moments, Claire still shaken.

"Yeah, I'll be okay." She answered, pulling herself away from him and wrapping her arms around her torso.

"So do you want to go back to the hotel?" He asked earnestly, looking up at her intensely.

"Yeah." She replied softly, hoping they could be gone as quickly as possible.

**Who: **Claire && Ingrid

**Where: **Hotel Room

**When: **6:07

"Ingrid." Claire groaned as she pulled off her grey cardigan, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Yes, mopey-dopey Claire?" Ingrid joked, pressing her lips together as she took off her beige blazer settling on Claire's bed.

"What am I supposed to do?" She asked with a sigh, flinging her 2.55 across the room.

"About?" She asked, pulling a hand through her short bob before crossing her legs.

"Daniel." Claire admitted, plopping on the bed next to her.

"Oo, you like him don't you?" She asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"No, I don't, it's just it's starting to feel kind of couple like."

"Well that's the point." Ingrid deadpanned, kicking off her platform heels as well.

"Yeah, but then I feel guilty about Cam." She groaned, picking at the sheets of the hotel's bed.

"You'll be okay I promise." Ingrid reassured, pulling a piece of Trident out of her tan satchel.

"You don't know that." Claire answered, not able to keep the uncertainty out of her voice.

"I do. I've been through this before. I have a non famous boyfriend too."

Claire perked up at this, her bright blue eyes no longer laced with worry. "Really?" She asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Yeah, his name is Joseph." She said softly, stroking the cover as her eyes glazed over. "We've been together for three years, off and on. I love him to the ends of the earth and he's the only boy I've ever loved."

"Wow." Claire said after an intake of air, her heart filling with warmth. That's exactly how she felt about Cam. "I know how you feel." She replied wistfully, staring off into space. She didn't even know when she'd see him next…

* * *

**11:05**

**Summer House, Easthampton, NY**

**Thursday, June 28th**

Claire stared at the Block estate apprehensively as she stepped out of the cab, fishing some money out of her peach Miu Miu tote. Even though the people that lie behind the door to the estate were familiar, the house was anything but. She didn't know this particular house like the back of her hand and it was a harsh slap of reality that Massie's life continued without her around.

Taking cautious steps through the graveled driveway in her black Coach heels she arrived at the wooden door, knocking twice before letting her hands drop to her sides. The door opened moment's later, revealing a put together Kendra, who broke out into a wide grin as she saw the girl she thought of as another daughter. "Claire!" She shrieked enthusiastically, throwing her arms around the blonde without a second thought, Claire returning the hug with equal fervor.

"Hi Mrs. Block." Claire said with a large grin, taking in Kendra's appearance as she walked into the understated summer house. The brunette wore a faded chambray J. Crew shirt, white Current/Elliot boyfriend jeans, braided leather Michael Kors espadrilles and rectangular tortoiseshell glasses hid her eyes. She looked very summer, very Hamptons. But then again, what else was to be expected? She _was _Kendra Block after all. "Go on upstairs, Massie's waiting." She told her in hushed tones, as if it should all be a grand secret.

Claire giggled lightly and walked past Kendra, taking the stairs quickly and finding Massie's room easily. After all, it did have her name in black lettering on the door. Pushing the door open quietly, she saw the brunette lounging in her chaise, reading some fashion magazine.

The Floridian blonde just simply stood there and stared at her best friend, contemplating her entrance. "Miss me?" she asked finally, putting her hands on her hips.

"Kuh-laire!" Massie yelled, hurling herself from her chair and into Claire's arms. The blonde caught her easily, Massie's legs now wound around her waist.

"Mass." She choked out as the brunette's weight started to set in, Claire setting her down before giving her a proper hug.

"Ehmagawd, I have so much to tell you." Massie gushed her metallic peep toe Christian Louboutin's making small noises as she bounced up and down.

"Spill." Claire encouraged, settling down on the duvet and looking at her in earnest.

"Well there are some new girls you have to meet. They're like a replacement PC when you guys aren't around. Their names are Belinda, Casey, Lili and Caroline. It's definitely not the same, but it works for the time being." Massie said with a sigh, looking at Claire with exhaustion clear in her eyes.

"That sounds like a bittersweet type of thing." Claire surmised after a few seconds, taking off her blue denim Maje motorcycle jacket and laying back onto the bed. "So what's been going on with the new boys?"

"Well, I've been hooking up with Kemp for a while now…" Massie started slowly, Claire's heart speeding up a few beats.

"You've been doing what?" She asked, her eyebrows disappearing into her too-long bangs.

"Kemp." She answered her voice dropping to a whisper. "But it's all okay, don't worry about it C." She said quickly, attempting to assuage the blonde.

"I'm not…" Claire started, Massie's face turning into a smile. "For now."

Massie's face dropped for a moment, before erupting into giggles, Claire unable to hold back her own laugh. "So what are we doing?" Claire asked, standing up and making her way over to Massie's vanity.

"We're waiting for the replacements." Massie said with a dramatic sigh, running a hand through her brunette tresses.

Hearing shuffling downstairs Claire's body tightened. She didn't know how to feel about this new clique of sorts.

Belinda appeared first, Claire taking one look at her and sighing. The girl was gorgeous and had a great fashion sense. She wore a grey Paul & Joe mini dress, black Nicholas Kirkwood pumps and she was carrying a red Mulberry Bayswater purse that even Massie hadn't gotten yet. Claire knew if the rest of them looked like that, Massie had no reason to come back to the PC.

The next one to come in was Casey, Claire slightly relaxing as she saw that the girl wasn't that threatening. Not to mention that she was nothing short of a fashion disaster. She wore a bright multicolored Topshop skirt, black Crumpet cashmere top and suede blue boots. "Really?" Claire whispered to Massie as she scrutinized the girl, Massie simply rolling her eyes.

"I know." She shot back, hoping Lili would look a bit more acceptable.

Lili Garfield strolled in next, clad in a strapless white mini dress, lime green canvas sneakers, a neon belt and turquoise wayfarers. Claire was captivated by the girl's innocence but Claire knew there was something lying under that persona. "Hi Massie." She said with a big grin, her brownnosing ways oozing from her pores. Her eyes drifted to Claire's and a hint of malice flicked through them. "Hi." She said with an ultra fake smile, the Floridian blonde wanting to hiss at her in response, but she held back.

The last to arrive at the Block's summer house was Caroline, the girl seemingly nice. After all, who could be mean when wearing a blush pink country style dress and moccasins?

"So what are we doing today?" Claire asked attempting to pull off a breezy persona.

"Kemp's." Massie replied easily, Claire hiding the grimace she was holding back

"I don't want to sit there and wait around while you tongue-fuck that walking STD." Claire shot playfully, Lili's eyes widening as the words tumbled from the blonde's mouth.

"C." Massie groaned, her eyes drifting to Claire's lazily. "It won't be like that…I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise like what?" Claire asked playfully raising her eyebrows at her.

"Oh you'll see…"She trailed off, leaving a confused Claire in its wake. What was Massie talking about?

* * *

**Who: **Claire, Massie && the Replacements

**Where: **Kemp's House

**When: **12:04

"So what's the surprise?" Claire asked skeptically, stepping across Kemp Hurley's threshold and into the foyer.

"Me." A voice said from behind her, the blonde's skin tingling as the familiar voice coursed through her body.

"Cam!" She shrieked, turning around and finding her way to the boy she called the love of her life. She threw her arms around his neck immediately, attempting to hold him close.

"Hey." He whispered into her hair, kissing her head tenderly before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush to his body.

"Miss me?" She asked, pulling away to look into his different colored eyes.

"Of course." He answered with a smile, leaning into capture her lips. Claire went in the rest of the way, pressing his lips to hers.

The kiss was electric, Claire feeling every inch of him from head to toe. She'd missed him so much it was taking everything for her to not break down into tears and hold him close

"Babe." She sighed into his neck after she pulled away, inhaling his scent

"Yeah?" He replied, his arms resting around her waist.

"I don't think I can do whole two weeks without you again." She whispered, not trusting her own voice at this point.

"I missed you too." He replied to her in a voice just as soft.

"I love you Cam."

"I love you too Claire."

* * *

**A/N: **okay, next chapter….dylan's chap =) I know I know. There's some big plans for this one! Okay, on to review replies.

**YouAndTheKlutz: **oh she's boring to you too? Lol. Like I love jenna, and she's a fun character, but she's more like a support character who's life you an throw a bit of drama into than like a main. She comes in handy, but she's just hard to write a whole chapter on! And thank you! I still love you more tho =)

**Lelein:**thank you!

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **Hahha, I had to get some Jolicia in there. Everyone asks me to do them all the time! And yeah, I love writing about couples with problems!

**Iheartme104:**Yay, make your mommy proud =) I feel bad for your friend. Like that must be hard for her =( But we can hope!

**Coreysfallen: **thank you! As far as Jen goes, I didn't know I was originally gonna keep her around this long so I'm getting things together as I go along!

**ChocoPrep: **haha yeah it's a song. And she might get him back! You never know!

**Cliquechic: **thank you! And I love the brotherxsis love =)

**Amazingxlivexlaughxlovex3: **I know it's been a minute since I updated! As far as the couples go…idk will they? Haha. Well I do know but it's a secret! And I know where you're coming from with the Claire thing…it's an interesting idea. Lol. When Dylan comes back it gonna be on fiyaa!

**new perspective: **chanel rocking chairs sound BOSS. And I love you and all your fashion story thingies. Lol. And idk why, but I'm not the hookup type either. I'm a total relationship girl. I'm not real big into being casual. And yes! Claire is here! As far as mxd go, their plots are SUPER interesting, cus they just turned out to be. Idk why. Like everyone's was set out to be supaaa fun, but I guess not…haha. And ohh, cali tips would be greatly appreciated!

**Spongefiend: **thank you! And any suggestions for jenna so I can spice it up a bit? Maybe a coke habit? Haha . jk. It's claire's as you can see. Haha. But Dylan is next! She's actually been my favorite chapter I've written since the summer set started, even though massie's is a close second. But wait! I can't forget writing that hawt jolicia scene…mmm idk. I think I should stop playing favorites :p .

**MBAlpha: **thank you! And I'm doing a couple more chapters? Im thinking of doing three sets for each character at least, because I've planned them out and important stuff happens in all of them! And thank you! As far as kris and jake go, a lot of people just like him and Dylan to go together.

**Derringtonhot: **idk what's gonna happen yet? I think we'll cross the bridge when we come to it! Aww, I kinda love jenna too. As far as chris goes, I think he goes pretty far as a player, but does he top Kemp? Mmm…maybe. Haha. But maybe he'll stop hoeing around for Jenna?

**ChocolateSkittles: **Ayee ChocoSkittz What's Gucci? Lolls. Idk, I had a urge to do that. Josh couldn't stop liking Leesh! Especially not nina the obscena! Maybe some drama! But idk yet. I feel kinda bad for Jenna too, but things get better I promise! And keep reading! I love ya gurl!

So R+R people. I love reviews so feed them to me! They make me crazy happy!


	109. All That She Wants:Dylan

**11:04**

**Marvil Estate, Beverly Hills, CA**

**Friday, June 29****th**

"This is so stressful." Dylan groaned to Madeline, the other redhead currently flat ironing her little sister's tresses.

"Is it because of that Phoenix kid?" She asked expertly, taking off her grey double breasted blazer as the bathroom got hotter.

"No." Dylan lied unconvincingly, looking down at her silk robed lap. Yes, there was Jake, and she acknowledged the fact, _however_, something about Phoenix was just magnetic. She couldn't get enough of his good looks, amazing smile and washboard abs. But then again who didn't love Phoenix?

"Mhm." Madeline replied with an eye roll, pressing her lips together.

"So where are you going tonight?" Dylan asked, attempting to change the subject.

"_We_ are going to Dolce." Kerri said as she breezed through the door, clad in black super-skinny Seven jeans, a silk grey Kain tank, denim Steven Alan blazer, and suede Christian Louboutin ankle boots. She looked gorgeous.

"Take me with you." Dylan whined, earning a sharp slap on her arm when she turned to look at her other sister. "Oww." She winced before looking back to the mirror, knowing she wouldn't make the mistake of turning away again.

"No, you're going to Phoenix's party remember?" Madeline chided, pulling the flat iron through her hair again.

"Yeah, I remember." She replied with a sigh, knowing she was secretly excited.

"So turn that frown upside down baby sis!" Kerri said enthusiastically, flashing her a bright smile.

"Fine." Dylan conceded with a sigh, closing her eyes and waiting for her sister's to just go away.

-Half an Hour later.

"Well here goes nothing." Dylan whispered to herself as she stared in the mirror, clad in a blue Calypso t-shirt, worn blue jean shorts, and bejeweled rose gold Gisueppe Zanotti sandals. Underneath she wore a frilled rosewater colored bandeau bikini.

She looked nothing short of gorgeous of course, but that didn't stop her from being nervous. Walking quickly out of her room, she took the stairs easily, yelling a goodbye over her shoulder before opening the door slowly, sighing as she looked out into the cul-de-sac and across the way at Phoenix's house.

It was nearly pulsating, the music reverberating through the neighborhood. She couldn't make out the song, only able to feel the beat in her veins. Dylan was apprehensive at best going into this party, not sure how she'd feel about this _war zone _of people she was being thrown into.

She'd only been around Gia and Brianna before, but now it was all of Phoenix's friends in full force. He'd explained to her that they all went to Beverly Hills Prep, the local private school Dylan would be attending in the fall. From what she'd surmised, Phoenix was one of those popular jock types and she assumed the party would be reflective of that.

So she looked her best.

Pushing her hair out of her face with a final sweep of her hand, she strutted down her driveway and to the source of the pulsating music, striding through the open gate and to the red door of his house. Around her, splashing and screams could be heard from nearly every direction and Dylan suddenly felt stupid.

Pulling it together she knocked on the door primly, only to be answered a few seconds later. A boy with blonde hair that grazed his shoulders greeted her, his red swimming trunks hanging dangerously low on his hips. "Hey." He slurred, slightly leering at her.

"Hey." Dylan replied with an attempt at a smile, grateful when he stepped out of her way so she could get in the house. The redhead wandered around aimlessly for a bit, finding her way through the living room, dining room, den and kitchen.

"Looking for something?" A voice asked from behind her, Dylan hearing the almost teasing tone under her skin.

"Hi Phoenix." She said without turning around, ignoring the fact that her heart was beating double time. Dylan heard footsteps advance upon her, the sound of his feet padding across the floor the only thing she was paying attention to. What was he going to do?

She felt strong hands on her shoulders next, Dylan shivering at the touch. His hands were warm, but the touch set her skin on cool fire…if that combination was even possible. "Hi Dylan." He said against her ear, Dylan letting the words wash over her like a silk blanket.

"Thanks for inviting me." The redhead responded, attempting to act aloof and nonchalant about the whole thing, as if this type of thing happened all the time. But it didn't. Before she became sexy Dylan the only boy that even looked her way had been Jake. She knew this amazingly hot boy with cool blue eyes and a yummy six pack would've headed in Massie or Alicia's direction without a second look at her.

Guilt overcame her as she turned around to stare at him, his smoldering blue eyes meeting her green ones

"Of course." He answered with a slight nod of his head, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her into a hug. For some odd reason Dylan felt a rush of pleasure to her nether regions, his very hug starting emotions. She looked up into his eyes as they pulled away and for a second she swore he was going to kiss her.

Dylan's face immediately flushed red and she turned away, walking out to the bustling party instead. She found herself bumping into Gia, the girl clad in a grey pocket tee, pink Paul & Joe tutu skirt and studded brown Ash sandals. "Hey." The tan-skinned girl said with a grin, giving Dylan a hug before looping her arm with hers.

"Hey." She replied with a grin, able to settle down now that she saw a familiar face.

"I want you to meet some kids you'll be in school with." She said with a smile, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"This is Leslie Swain." Gia introduced, showing Dylan a pretty girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "She's a sophomore." Dylan mustered a polite 'hi' before she was dragged away again and pulled over to a large group of boys, all in different colored board shorts.

"This is the football team, well the starters." Gia said with a giggle, her eyes dancing as she stared at them. "This is Nick Bartel, captain of the team and extremely attractive quarterback." Gia flirted effortlessly, and Dylan couldn't tell if she was doing it on purpose.

She started pointing at another particularly attractive boy, the aforementioned boy giving her a slight nod and a smirk. "This is Dante Bazan, running back He's just adorable isn't he?" Gia asked, giving him a sexy pout. That was when Dylan realized that the girl couldn't help herself. The boy was hot. He had nice eyes, dark hair and just oozed a California vibe.

"This, is Sean Naylor, fullback." She said next, showing her another boy with nice abs and an adorable smile. It was overwhelming, all this hotness in one place.

"Next, is Jerry Ezell, center." Gia introduced, the average looking boy's eyes trained in her direction. "He's a perv." She added cheekily, earning a light shove from Jerry. "Hey now." He said with a smile, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to him.

Dylan simply smiled as she watched Gia interact with them before politely escaping, wanting to find someone more familiar.

She found the familiarity in Phoenix, his body glistening under the flicker of the dim candles that decorated his backyard.

"Hey." He said as he saw her approaching, Dylan settling next to him. She already felt her skin prickling as she got close to him, the very proximity filling her with anxiety. Was it wrong that she wanted him to touch her, wanted him to hold her close?

"Hey." She replied, flashing him a quick smile.

"Why aren't you in the pool?" He asked, leaning closer to her.

"I'm not in a swimming mood." Dylan replied breezily, running a hand through her hair.

"Well you're no fun." Phoenix said with a slight faux pout, the two falling into silence for a while. Their silence was soon interrupted by a leggy redhead with clear green eyes who reminded Dylan of herself, but there was one difference.

This girl was obviously a slut.

From her stick straight red hair to her ultra-short Abercrombie shorts, all the signs were blatantly presented.

She found her way to Phoenix's lap without skipping a beat, her arms winding around her neck. "Hey Levi." She said, softly attempting a purr. Dylan rolled her eyes at this obviously desperate female, turning her head away and staring at the ground.

"Hey." She heard him reply, their voices suddenly getting hushed. Her heart then inexplicably tightened when she heard herself referred to as 'just a friend'. She didn't know why though, considering that's what they were. _Just friends_. Dylan didn't know how long it had been, but the girl disappeared, taking a part of Dylan's hope for anything with it.

"So, do you wanna go chill?" Phoenix asked her suddenly, Dylan's heart skipping a beat. Of course she wanted to go chill. Where, she didn't know, but anything that involved Phoenix attracted her.

"Sure." She replied as easily as possible, wanting to seem unaffected and cool. As if boys asked to go hang out all the time. "Where are we going?" She asked bringing herself to a standing position.

"Don't worry about it." He answered cryptically, grabbing her hand as he stood up next to her. He towered over her by at least 4 inches, making her feel small and dare she say petite.

He led her into the house, past two girls who gave her a look of envy. She noticed the second one in particular, a pretty blonde with wavy hair and green eyes "Hey Campbell." Phoenix said with his half smirk as he led Dylan past them, the redhead feeling sort of special as everyone stared at her.

Was Phoenix that extraordinary? She wondered as he led her up the stairs, her heart rate speeding up as they stopped at the door to his room. Dylan held her breath as the door opened.

The said door revealed a relatively large room, one wall covered in a collage of different album covers. 'So he likes music', She mentally noted, Phoenix letting go of her hand when he plopped on his bed.

Dylan simply stood there awkwardly, her green eyes large and innocent. She didn't know why she was here. Was it for him to do with her what he'd obviously done with many of the girls down those very stairs?

"Sit down." He ordered abruptly, snapping Dylan out her trance. The redhead immediately obeyed, realizing his bed was extremely soft and comfortable. "Come here." Phoenix said next, Dylan following his instructions almost instantaneously.

She didn't know why, but she couldn't resist him. Not even a simple request. She just couldn't say no.

Phoenix looked at her in earnest and she wondered what he would do. She desperately hoped it wouldn't be a kiss.

But at the same time, she decided, that could be marvelous.

She saw him leaning and was about to respond when she felt an uncomfortable rush of wetness to her center, making her pull back in response. "What?" Phoenix asked as he watched her jerk away, the redhead standing abruptly.

"Oh nothing, I just have to go." Dylan replied, attempting to maintain her air of unaffectedness.

"Don't." Phoenix answered, his voice carrying a deep bass.

All of a sudden, she didn't want to anymore. She wanted to stay with him and return to her spot on the bed, letting his lips encase hers.

She felt another rush of wetness and it shook her back to reality. She couldn't. "Sorry, Phoenix, but I can't." She replied with an ethereal smile, finding that sex appeal she'd come to now before strutting out and attempting to be confident.

It worked, for all of about five seconds.

The minute she was out of his line of vision, she found the nearest bathroom, closing the door and frantically yanking down her underwear.

All she saw was blood.

* * *

**A/N: **And so I'm back =). And I come bearing gifts! Lolls. Okay. Chapter dedication, once again goes out to myy gurl **new perspective** and her amazing polyvore sets! So, hun, how bout whipping me up a batch of massie-wear? Haha. But yeah, she's amazing, and we have fascinating conversations about designer weapons! Okay, so onto review replies!

**lucyintheskywithdiamonds77: **Claire and Daniel drama is in the works m'dear. However, it does not necessarily involve a cheating Claire! Plus true love knows no age right? But what would I know; I've never been in love!

p.s. I like them too :D

**Amazingxlivexlaughxlovex3: **was that update not fast enough for you? Lolls. The summer set isn't gonna be that long. The characters each have three chapters and then there's a massive mega chapter at the end, aka massie's bday! It sets the stage for some MAJOR freshman year drama =) As far as the block's guest house goes, we'll see. And, I kinda like "underprivileged" Claire. Her internal struggle is so much more fun! Lol.

**derringtonhot: **aww I love that the chapter was adorable! Claire and Cam are like the designated adorable couple! And she was going to hiss at the little upstart one. Lili I think it is. She's set to make some major drama, maybe next chapter methinks? So yea, get excited! And they're yours to kiss when you please!

**MBAlpha: **thanks! And Massie's next so get excited! I had tons of fun writing this Dylan chapter!

**coreysfallen: **thank you! And aw, I know, Clam are the most adorable thing ever. I can't picture them doing anything that isn't cute.

**ReedHollis4Ever: **haha I'm updating! And I'll try to get them out as much as possible!

**cliquechic: **omg I converted you a teensy bit? Haha, I'm excited about that! At least you can read her chapters now! But I'm thinking three chapters for each character. Then the big chappy! and okay, I promise to make it spicy when it comes to Alicia!

**YouAndTheKlutz: **Clam=love! Kempsie=fun to write. Lolls. Dylan's chap is next, as you can see! And I don't think so cus my love is supreme!

**iheartme104: **haha, you sound like me! I totally love helping people with problems. Especially the besties! And ooohh, new word? A PBR, problem beyond repair? I like it! And I'm thinking Phylan, or Dyloenix? His name's Daniel, btw! And a fling? Mmm…idkk haha. You'll have to wait and see! And hey Karolina. Your name is pretty amazing btw!

**Lelein: **hey! Keep reading! I hope you like this chap!

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **Clam is pretty amazing! And mmm…there's some massington next….OOPS! I've said too much! Haha. Just wait and see though =) you just might like it!

**new perspective: **long review, yay! And omg, boy's eating out of your hands is an utterly delicious idea. Is it, dare I say, fetch? Lol, I'm kinda in a mean girls mood! I totally agree with you though. I just went to this party and everyone was hooking up and I was just laying low. It just wasn't my scene y'know? All your Cali tips are totes gonna help when Dyl gets to HS! Thank you goddess of Cali info! In-N-Out next chap? Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes! As far as fashion goes, polyvore GODDESS, I know you got me :=) of course Claire got disgusted! She's kuh-laire. Haha. And eat this Dylan chap all up! It's dedicated to you!

Kisses And Chanel Chainsaws!

**ChocoPrep: **cam seeing pictures…did I tell you to give away my plotline? Hhahah. I just might have to change it now. And go head, its for all them hoes out theree! Of course there's drama, it wouldn't be DA10 without it =)

**ChocolateSkittles: **ahha I love ya too Trident Splash buddy! Don't get too worked up over Daniel McHotty though! Let's just say I have plans! Then again I always do. I like your day. I ditched school yesterday to chill and write. Yeah I'm badass. Ahha. Omg jake is terrible isn't he? Lolls. It gets better tho, I promise! His name's Phoenix btw. Pretty sexy huh? ILOVEEYOU and that random brain fart.

Much love hun :*

Kayy so r+r yall! Kthanksbye =)


	110. You Be Killen Em:Massie

**11:08**

**Block Summer Estate, Easthmpton, NY**

**Monday, July 1****st**

"Ugh." Massie groaned as she fell back into the bed, thinking about how a certain blonde had occupied it a few hours ago. She already missed Claire. The emptiness could be felt in her stomach and she turned onto her stomach in attempts to make it go away. She didn't even have the urge to get properly dressed.

At the moment, she'd carelessly thrown on a thin white and black chiffon wrap dress, pairing it with a pair of random black heels. She'd only worn it so she could take the ride with Claire to the Long Island Rail Road. Massie, for the first time in a while, was considering staying in.

It couldn't be so bad could it? Maybe a movie or two, a homemade spa day? It was all starting to sound oh-so appealing.

Until she got a text. She thought it would be Claire just telling her she got to the city okay, but instead it was from Kemp. Her no-fuss hook up buddy who new exactly how to hit the spot when it needed hitting.

She could've just ignored it, but something inside of her told her not to. Going with her instinct she picked herself up and forced herself into the shower, taking care not to use her signature apricot shampoo. Instead she used the strawberries and cream one, the very smell of apricots bringing back memories of her and Derrick's many hookups. She just couldn't have those types of anxieties plaguing her.

Finishing her shower and drying off quickly, she found herself inside closet in no time, now contemplating her new outfit. She wanted to make a statement, she decided, her amber eyes landing on the perfect pair of Christian Louboutin leopard booties. "Yum." Massie said aloud, looking for the dress that would just make Kemp itch in want without even touching her.

She found it in a LBD. The designer? Alexander Wang. The style? One shoulder. It gave off a sexy vibe without being too alluring. Massie would admit, it was a bit too dressy for day time. But she would make it work.

She was Massie Arianna Block, she always did.

* * *

**Who: **Massie && Kemp

**Where: **His Room

**When: **12:10

"Damn." Kemp said with a wide grin letting out a low whistle.

"Oh, you like?" Massie asked, giving him a little twirl before pressing a tiny kiss to his lips.

"I want to take all of this off." He breathed against her neck, running a hand down her arm smoothly.

"You can." She hissed playfully, letting her arms wind around his neck.

"Every bit?" He asked, pressing his lips to her neck, before biting down, Massie whimpering in pain. The pain was short lived, however, Kemp sucking away the discomfort soon after.

"Every bit." She managed to get out, attempting to keep up the banter even though she was coming undone beneath him.

"You're going to regret that." Kemp threatened darkly, his hand shooting up her leg and to her silky underwear, Kemp's hand hooking around the fabric and sharply ripping it in two.

Massie gasped sharply. Those were some of her favorite underwear. "Kemp." She growled, glaring at him.

"Oh hush Mass, you have more. I know you do." He jibed, licking her bottom lip before biting down and sucking on it.

"That doesn't stop-" Massie began, cut off by a kiss, her anger melting away as he walked her backwards to his bed. They both fell with a soft plop, Massie letting a moan escape her lips as his weight settled on him.

His hands worked their way down her body, looking for the hidden zipper her knew was there. After a few minutes of fumbling he found it, zipping it down to reveal the matching bra to the underwear that was now in pieces on the floor of his room. Kemp's hands immediately went to her center, fondling her breasts while entering a finger inside her.

"Ngh, Kemp." She cried out as the stimulation became too much, trying to grab at his board shorts, attempting to gain some control.

This time he let her untie the strings, Massie grinning up at him as she released him from the confines of his shorts, his member pressing against her bare leg. She writhed in excitement at his length pressed against her. It was even bigger than Derrick's.

Massie took a sneak peek at it, her eyes slightly widening. Kemp caught her interest and tilted her chin up to look at him. "Wanna try it out?" He asked seductively, resting his hand back on her waist.

"Ma-" She started, the pair interrupted by a loud, unceremonious knocking. Kemp pulled away from her and tucked himself back in his shorts, the look in his eyes betraying his annoyance.

"What?" He asked bitterly, the voice on the other side, distinctly male, and distinctly _Derrick_. Massie groaned under her breath, a lightbulb going off in her head soon after. Why couldn't she have some fun with this?

"Oh my god, Kemp. Don't stop!" She hollered loudly, knowing that Derrick would know her distinct moan.

Kemp looked over at her pointedly, his lip quirking in a smile. "Wanna give him a show?" He whispered to her quickly, Massie biting her bottom lip and nodding softly. His lips pressed against Massie's once more, yelling a quick 'come in' between kisses.

Derrick opened the door and stood there for a moment before clearing his throat. Massie, who had seen every action he'd made, opened her amber eyes full force, gazing up at him. "Yes?" She asked, her lips bruised and swollen.

Kemp's head swiveled to look at Derrick, smiling at him cheekily. The look of satisfaction was clear on his on face, but Massie wasn't worried about his gratification. She was only worried about hers.

"I was just telling you two that I'm leaving to go to Lili's." He announced with a shrug, Massie's heart dropping into her stomach. She couldn't believe this wasn't affecting him more. And on top of everything he was going to hang out with _Lili_. She couldn't believe her ears.

She was falling apart, but of course she wouldn't let him know that. "Have fun." She said in a sexy low voice, her lips raking themselves along Kemp's jaw. Looking back at him finally, she gave him a final wink. "Stay safe."

Derrick allowed a smirk to spread across his face, Massie not missing his eyes rake her nearly naked body. "Oh _I _will."

* * *

**8:09**

**Massie's Backyard, Easthampton, NY**

**Tuesday, July 2****nd**

Massie relaxed into her lounge chair, her eyes sweeping across her backyard. She was presently alone, but the replacements were set to be there any moment now. Massie Block was becoming exceedingly bothered by especially one of them; the girl in question being Lili Garfield. She was now messing with Derrick, her ex, and first love.

"How dare she?" Massie hissed out, glaring hard out at her shimmering pool.

"How dare she what?" A certain sandy blonde haired girl asked as she stepped onto Massie's lawn.

"Nothing." The brunette snapped, surveying the girl quickly. She wore a yellow and white polka dotted sleeveless blouse, white 3.1 Phillip Lim sailor shorts, fringed yellow Chinese Laundry sandals, a large straw brimmed hat and a large white Buti tote with bamboo handles. It was mediocre at best.

"So what's wrong with you?" She asked, sitting down next to Massie on another pool chair.

"Soon, it's gonna be you." Massie snapped, shutting Lili up for a while. "Where are the rest of the girls?" She asked after a few moments pause, flexing her feet in her nude Christian Louboutin slingback heels.

"They should be here in a second." She said with a smile, pulling out her orange Highlight, and typing out a message.

"Who are you texting?" Massie asked in faux interest, smiling benevolently.

"That kid Derrick." She replied with a shrug, Massie's heart tightening. Instead of displaying emotions she smoothed down her white pencil skirt, thinking of a sweet reply. "Cute." She forced out, wishing she could just eliminate the girl altogether.

Just who did she think she was this little upstart with nice eyes and a cute face? How dare _she _attempt to cut into the sacred bond between Massie and Derrick? They were Massington, the on and off couple who always made things work. Whether Massie wanted him or not, no one else could possibly think of having him. Lilington just didn't sound right. Nothing else ever would.

Pursing her lips, she looked over at the girl in question. An idea suddenly popped up into the brunette's head. She'd feed this excuse for a rich girl false information about Derrick and what he liked, making the demise of whatever they were in, imminent.

"I can totally help." Massie told her with a grin sure to light up Times Square, Lili looking excited.

"Really, that would mean so much to me!" Lili gushed, her eyes brimming with excitement.

Massie almost felt bad for the girl, being so trusting, but she couldn't falter. Pressing her lips together harder, she fixated her eyes on Lili. Oh she'd help her alright…

* * *

**8:05**

**Massie's Backyard, Easthampton, NY**

**Thursday, July 4****th**

"Okay, so we should play a game." Massie suggested with a wicked grin, giving Lili a pointed look. The sandy blonde replied with an extra slutty wink, undoing a button on her cargo Burberry dress.

"What kind of game?" Kemp asked, giving Massie an enticing look. Massie sent him a grin before producing one large pink bowl. She looked around at the 30 or so people she'd invited to her party, watching them as they eagerly hung on her every word.

"The cellphone game." She announced with a wide smile, pursing her lips. "Everyone needs to drop their phone in a bowl, the pink for girls and the blue for boys. Each boy will pick a phone from the bowl and match it to a girl. Excited murmurs sparked like wildfire throughout the large circle, Massie dropping her studded iPhone in first setting the example.

She passed the hard plastic bowl to the right first, waiting apprehensively as the bowl made its way back to her. Everything needed to go as planned. Her ever so lovely hook up Kemp would artfully pick up Lili's phone and whisk her away while Derrick got her deteriorating iPhone. It would give her an opportunity to at the very least talk to him, get these harbored emotions out.

They were dangerous, consuming every fiber of her being. Massie didn't like any form of addicting behavior, especially when she felt so out of control. Forcing herself into a standing position she held the bowl with a pristine smile, looking around at everyone. "Okay, so our ladies need to go into the cabana, and the boys will find you."

The girls all scampered off within moments, all a blur of tanned legs and flowing tresses. Once she was sure they were out of earshot, she held the bowl in front of her, all the boys falling into a single file line to collect a phone. Kemp rushed to the front of the line to make sure he got Lili's phone before anyone else, snatching the horrid orange thing before anyone else could get to it.

There were a few groans from boys who knew that it was hers, everyone knowing just what Lili Garfield was up for doing.

"Better luck next time." Kemp called over his shoulder as he headed in the direction of the cabana, holding up the phone to an excited looking Lilli, Massie's own smile forming.

Her plan was working.

Making sure everyone else got phones to match with a girl; there was only one phone left when _he _approached the bowl. That phone happened to be a deteriorating iPhone with purple studs falling off.

"Wow Block, are you _that _desperate to get to me?" Derrick asked in a bored tone, surveying her outfit. Massie allowed herself a smile as his eyes combed her body, from her peach Nellie Partow blouse to her True Religion super short-shorts, finally stopping at her plain black ankle booties. She'd taken care to get extra sexy for him, even washing her hair with his favorite apricot shampoo. She knew it would entice him, make him want her, and that's exactly what she wanted.

And just when he was begging for her she'd deny him. It was so simple, yet so effective all at the same time. "You wish." Massie spat back, rolling her amber eyes and crossing her arms over her still-developing chest.

"What do you want then Block?" Derrick asked coldly, his eyes not daring to meet those orbs of amber that just melted him.

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you had no pleasure at _my _gathering." Massie hissed, only telling a half lie. She did want _something_. In fact, she wanted she wasn't sure he would grant her. An apology.

She wanted a sorry. Just one.

"Oh then why couldn't you have just sent me home?" Derrick challenged, his eyes combing her face.

"Because, I wanted to watch you suffer." She hissed, her amber eyes boring into his.

"Oh, because if I didn't know any better, I would think you were trying to get me back." He tried with a cocky smirk, his hands coming out of his pockets to rest at his sides.

"Oh as if Derrick! I broke up with you remember?" She spat, her eyes fiery and blazing.

The boy in question momentarily cleared his throat. "Yeah, for no reason." He replied with a scathing look, no compassion found behind his eyes.

"Do the words 'naked picture' mean anything to you?" She asked, wanting to cry but holding it back for the sake of being strong.

"It was a mistake and I apologized." He answered with a shrug, going back to that noncommittal façade he was trying so hard to pull off. They were both pretending.

"Yeah, but then at the party…" Massie started getting choked up at the thought. She looked away and swallowed, attempting to quell the rising emotion in her throat. But she was in front of Derrick Harrington. She didn't know if she could hold it.

In her attempts to hide her emotion she ended up racking out a strained sob, her throat constricting as she attempted to keep it underneath all her emotions. "Derrick you hurt me." Massie hissed out, letting the words pass her lips for the first time.

The blonde boy's eyes went soft and the urge to wrap his arms around her became uncontrollable. He immediately cradled her to him, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'm sorry Mass." Derrick barely whispered, but the words reverberated through Massie's soul.

"I'm sorry too." She whispered back, her face tilting up to look into his eyes.

Their eyes met for the first time in a while and the electricity was palpable, the two's stare heady and unbridled. "One more time Block?" He asked, a small smile spreading across his face.

Instead of answering with words she leaned up and pressed her lips to his, the two engaging in a lip lock that seemed to halt the world. They hadn't kissed in such a long time that the two had forgotten what it felt like to go back to their roots.

Back to where they belonged.

* * *

**A.N: **heyyy =) Okay, so fast update! There's massington for you guys and I tried to make this a lil bit long for yu guys! Alright so here's review replies!

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **here's some massington drama! I hope no one thinks this automatically means they're back together! Cus they're not. Haha. But yeah, I'm excited for some beautiful chrisxjenna action!

**coreysfallen: **haha thank you! Phoenix is like one of the best characters ever created out of my mind! Haha. There's SO many things in store for their third chap you'll just die. And omg thank you!

**DontxWannaxBexTornx3: **thank you! And yes this chapter was a Massie! I'll go check out your other stories and try to fill in some blanks =) !

**Iheartme104: **omg you sound like me! If only they listened to us! They could avoid so much heartbreak. But I know I'm a stubborn little one so I cant talk! Aww, your not team Daniel? Haha. But personally clam would be hardest for me to break up probably, cus you like have to think of reasons they aren't totally perfect! You got like a little bit of reunion here, HOWEVER, they aren't back together yet. There are epic plans in the works! And it was her little aunt flo for the first time =) okay I'm sorry for your dropping of points! But that's how it is with me and harry potter ff. Do I know how to factor polynomials? Nope. But do I know what just happened in A Perilous Game? Yes the hell I do! Haha. And I love you more! Francis Karolina is a badass name.

**Amazingxlivexlaughxlovex3: **haha, this one's even faster! You're right about pc/replacement drama. Let's just say epic last chapter?

**MBAlpha: **maybe, maybe not! Lmao. I cant divulge such information yet!

**chloepa: **lls, yup! *nervous laughter* jk! But yeah, thanks for reading =)

**new perspective: **shoutout yay! Okay, hun, I'm sorry, but I wrote faster than you could publish! Next massie chap, I shall use all outfits suggested by you! And yay! In-n-out burger next time! Like yeahh. Who should she go with? And haha, booo periods. I effing hate mine. But I'm like thankful I'm healthy and all that jazz. It was officially Claire first! It took me a while to like figure things out because Lisi didn't write in periods so I have to like randomly make them get theirs. Haha. I totes agree as far as the whole party scene goes! I LOVE PHOENIX AND DYLAN DRAMA! Lol. That redhead's name is ella. Haha. Go check her out on definitelya10 . blogspot . com (no spaces). Ohh I heart you tooo !

**imlying: **yeah, I feel bad for Dyl too. And there's some mempsie up in hurrr =p

**spongefiend: **dyl pickles! I love that! If she messed with him that would've been straight up NASTY. But Claire's was before this! So this is a pleasant surprise =)

**ChocoPrep: **yes I know the order is super effed up, but Lisi didn't give them periods! Damn her and forcing me to make random plans. Lolls. Haha, secret evil ninja? I think he's a scorpio, all forceful and dominant. They're kinda amazing. So what don't you likee? Hhaah, I wont change it then! But hush before you start giving away things! Lolls. I refused to see it. Like it's a disgrace.

**ChocolateSkittles: **ayeee chocoskittz! Gracias hun! Omg I know I totally hate that awkward moment when you get your period before making out with sexy men ahhaaha. Ohh, ironically, as I type this, I'm watching cheaters right now! Jake's a dick, but it just might get worse. Haha. Phoenix is like one of the best names everrr. Ahah. This chap is super long is magical! Tridentsplash out!

**Derringtonhot: **heyy gurllll. Haha I hate when that happens! Im sitting and chem. When my phone will vibrate and be like new chapter. Then I'm like damnn what do I do? Ahah different how missiee ? and yeah, they're like technically still together but that relationship is obviously crashing and burning. Ahaha I love you!

**Lelein: **thank you! I really love writing so I think its nice that you think I have a distinct style! Ohh, I'd love to see a preview!

So yeah, r+r my loves! Kthanksbye =)


	111. Lost Without You: Kristen

**3:05**

**Penthouse, Manhattan, NY**

**Friday, July 5****th**

"I don't want to go to Martha's Vineyard." Kristen whined as she sat in the presence of her grandparents, her face fixed into a permanent scowl.

"Kristen." Her grandmother warned, not liking the look on her granddaughter's face.

"Yes?" She asked with a quirked brow, not caring about respect at this particular moment in time.

"You have to go. You can't leave Annelise alone in Martha's Vineyard." Lucinda reminded her, smoothing down the sleeve of her champagne colored Dolce & Gabbana satin shirt.

"She has Charlie." Kristen countered, thinking of her cousin's twin.

"Yes, but-" She began, not really having a retort to that logic. Instead she pursed her lips, running a slight hand over her graying chignon. "Where would you like to go?" She asked, crossing her ankles.

"The Hamptons or California." She answered with a grin, hoping her grandmother would go for either one. Inwardly, she hoped for the Hamptons, knowing she'd be able to spend some time with her favorite alpha and a certain bad boy whose name rhymed with Memp Murley.

Lucinda mulled it over for a while, her slightly wrinkled forehead furrowing in thought. "Well the Hamptons aren't so far away." She allowed, her eyes drifting over her granddaughter in thought and consideration.

Kristen attempted to keep her smile at bay, playing with a piece of her blonde mane instead. "Thank you grandmother." She answered with a composed grin, standing quickly and walking away, waiting until she got safely out of view and hearing so she could do an excited little jig.

"I have to call Massie!" She enthused, locking herself in her room as she pulled out a duffle, packing a bag as fast as she could before her grandmother could burst through the door and change her mind. Grabbing her sidekick from her bed she dialed the alpha's number, which she knew by heart, waiting anxiously for the brunette to answer. She picked up on the second ring, Kristen's heart beating in time to the monotone sounds.

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Kristen said with a wide smile, shoving a pair of black track Juicy Couture pants in her bag.

"What's up Kris?" Massie asked, in the middle of doing her hair for the day. Kristen could tell by the sound of the sizzle and hiss of the flatiron in the background.

"I'm coming out to the Hamptons." She said cautiously, hoping Massie would latch onto the idea and demand her presence.

"Really?" Massie asked the surprise in her voice evident. "I thought you were in St. Barts."

"I was. I just got back last night." Kristen answered lazily, throwing her orange puff sleeve Vanessa Bruno t-shirt in after her pants.

"So come over here." Massie urged and Kristen could almost see the signature Massie eye roll.

"Are you sure Kendra will let me stay for a week?" Kristen asked, knowing her grandmother would have a fit if she showed up on her doorstep a few days later.

"Of course." Massie assured, now doing something else, the sounds in the background changing.

"So, I'll see you in a couple of hours?" Kristen questioned, unable to keep her anxiousness out of her voice.

"Definitely!" The brunette replied enthusiastically from the other line, easing Kristen's tension. There was one major concern of hers though. It happened to be a brunette with daring good looks and hands that were too skilled for someone his age. He knew how to exploit every part of her, making her writhe and come undone beneath his powers of seduction. Then there was also that annoying emotional factor.

That annoying emotion ate Kristen up inside, reminding her why she could only stand him in small doses.

Pulling on a bright pink Juicy Couture velour hoodie over her bra, she picked up her duffle, zipping it closed and slinging it higher on her arm.

This would be easy enough right?

* * *

**Who: **Kristen Gregory && Massie Block

**Where: **Summer Block Estate

**When: **6:09

Wrong. Kristen had gotten to the estate merely a few minutes ago and she was already being told about dinner with the Hurley's. The whole thing was anything less than ideal for her sanity. She didn't _want_ to see him. Didn't _need _to see him.

"Kris! You have to change." Massie urged as she took the duffle from her friend, her blush and cream colored ensemble looking phenomenal against her pale skin.

"Why, it's just Kemp's house." The Kristen asked, watching the brunette pull a belted Stella McCartney trench coat over her Marc by Marc Jacobs dress. "Can we just stay in?" She asked as sweetly as possible, her green orbs attempting to hold an innocent sheen.

"No, we have to go." Massie insisted with a look, slipping a pair of dangerous looking L.A.M.B. heels onto her feet.

"But why are we getting dressed up?" Kristen further questioned, kicking off her gold peeptoe Juicy Couture flats.

"Because," Massie began, in the middle of applying her make up. "It's a party." Swiping a wand across her lips, she added something else. "An _adult_ party."

"Oh god." Kristen groaned, thinking about the only thing she'd brought that could remotely count as "fancy". It was a strapless teal satin Philosophy di Alberta Feretti satin dress that hit her just about 2 inches above the knee. She looked stunning in it, the color bringing out the hidden blue-green of her eyes. 'Well' she began, turning on her inner dialogue. "If I'm going to go, I have to go all out.'

With that in mind, she trudged over to the one garment bag she'd brought, not yet sure whether this night would be one to remember or regret.

Within a few minutes, Belinda entered the room, surprising Kristen with her striking presence. "Hi." She said shyly, giving her a small smile and wave.

"Hello." Kristen replied with pursed lips, her eyes darting to Massie. Just who was this girl?

"Oh, my mistake." Massie covered as she registered the mutual confusion. "Belinda, this is my best friend Kristen, Kristen, this is Belinda Avila."

"Why is she here?" Kristen hissed at Massie tactlessly, her eyes not leaving Belinda's face.

"She's one of my friends." Massie replied, the small amount of venom in her voice signaling Kristen to back off. The blonde huffed in response, combing this 'Belinda' from head to toe.

She wore a silk one shoulder Roberto Cavalli dress in different hues of blues and greens, royal purple 'Tinazata 120 Veau Velours' Christian Louboutins, a sea green Avance clutch, and a knit rope Missoni necklace. Kristen would admit, the girl could dress. Her eyes softened as she realized she wasn't there to take away her best friend, her guard going up again as another girl waltzed in the room. She was even prettier than the last and Kristen resisted her urge to groan. The way things were going, she couldn't see it getting any worse. She, however, wasn't as fashion forward and it eased her spirits a bit, the girl clad in an ombré Alice + Olivia maxi dress, yellow Oscar de La Renta open toe slingbacks and a beaded lilac clutch.

"I'm Lili." She announced to Kristen brightly, the underlying malice barely hidden. Instead of even faking a smile Kristen glared back not wanting much of an interaction with this girl. She was obviously as fake as her spray tan and the blonde didn't see any reason to condone the behavior. "Kristen." She finally spat in response, her eyes breaking away from Lili to focus on Casey, the next girl to appear.

Kristen stared at her and decided that Casey and Claire seemed a bit similar, but she just couldn't place what linked them together. The girl looked positively stunning though, clad in a tight dark teal D&G dress that, although a few seasons ago (from when D&G was heavy into lingerie), complimented her phenomenally. On her feet she wore Louboutin pumps, a classic choice, and the matching bow clutch solidifying her ability to dress in Kristen's mind. "Hi." She said, addressing her first.

"Hi." The girl responded brightly, and Kristen knew she was genuine, well as genuine as anyone who was under Massie could be.

Another girl poured in a few minutes later, Kristen wondering if it would ever stop. This girl wasn't even attractive to begin with and the athletic blonde began wondering if Massie was a bit touched in the head when she picked her. She wore a dark sequin and lurex Proenza Schouler halter dress, black patent leather Miu Miu pumps, and a crossbody bag that doubled as clutch. _Pathetic_.

Kristen had never been the type to judge, but something about these girls brought it out of her. Brushing back her long blonde mane with one hand she continued to survey them, hoping she wouldn't be in their presence much longer. Something about these 'replacements' just didn't sit well with her.

* * *

**Who: **Kristen && Massie

**Where: **Backyard

**When: **8:19

He'd seen her when she walked in. She knew he did. It was in his body language. The way his jaw tensed up and how his eyes began to nearly sparkle.

It was a look that said; there she is…my angel. Kristen knew the look very well. It was the same look he gave her after they'd made love those three times, always whispering tiny 'I love you's' on her skin as he took care of her.

She'd come to detest that look.

It was a look she was sure he used on many other girls to entice them out of their undergarments or to get them to do what he wanted. She refused to fall for it.

But as she leisurely strolled along Massie, engaging in meaningless conversation, part of her watched him, hoping he'd look at her that way again.

The two girls came to a stop at a table with all the different drinks on them, their hushed conversation not easily overheard.

"Ladies." A voice riddled with bass intoned from behind them, Kristen noticing the hairs on her arms rise.

"Kemp." Massie replied with a grin, giving him a small hug before letting go, suddenly becoming distant as if she had something better to go do. Kristen soon caught on to what Massie was attempting to do. She was trying to ditch her and leave her alone with Kemp.

The blonde nearly smiled at the brunette's thoughtfulness but she didn't have time, the alpha easily swept up by one of her admirers, leaving the exes to each other.

"So…" He started, looking at her from under his dark eyelashes.

"Yes?" Kristen responded with an extra bit of bite to her bark, the flame behind her eyes slightly lit.

"Miss me?" He asked, the two words touching her soul more than one could understand. Of course she missed him. How was Kristen to pretend that she wasn't still in love with the boy in front of her? How was she to pretend that her heart speeded up when she saw him walk in the door? She was lost without him.

"Of course not." She lied with a small smile, her wicked mouth twisting into a smirk.

"Well we'll have to change that won't we?" He asked huskily, Kristen feeling his words in her belly. The fire was readily ignited and the only urge she now had was to wrap her legs around him and never let him go.

"No." She answered, needing to keep her veneer in place.

"Kris, give it up. You know you want me." He assured cockily, watching as she played with a few strands of her hair. "You know you're wet _for me_." He challenged, walking closer to her and closing the gap between them.

"I'm not." She hissed, resisting primal animal instincts to bare her teeth at him.

"Ooh, I'm guessing you haven't gotten any in a while, you're so _very _heated." He teased slowly, letting the venom of his words course through her veins.

"Shut up Kemp." She spat, her body going numb as she looked up into his eyes.

"You wish." He said with a smirk, his hand reaching out to grab her hand. "C'mon, don't act like you don't want this."

"Why would I?" She hissed, snatching it away from his grasp. "Go to Robin, that girl you really want."

"I've never wanted her like I wanted you." He told her, his voice dropping below its normal volume. Kristen's heart constricted as she heard this, needing to get away before the tears came.

"You're a liar." She told him angrily, turning on her heel in order to get away, Kemp pulling her back.

"Not this time." He told her, his voice suddenly getting soft.

"Especially this time." She spat back, yanking away from his grasp and turning to glare at him.

"Fine, don't believe me." He said with a shrug, his eyes still boring into his. "But, it's my birthday tomorrow, Kris, please come."

Kristen could feel her heart tearing as he asked her to make an appearance, his vulnerability laid out for her perfectly. She could take advantage of him right now. Hurt him like he did her.

"Okay." She conceded after a few moments of contemplation, realizing she didn't have the heart to do it.

"Promise?" He asked, Kristen's heart melting at the hope in his eyes.

She nodded her assent, turning on her heel. This…could get interesting.

* * *

**9:34**

**Kemp's Room, Easthampton, NY**

**Saturday, July 6****th**

"Kemp Hurley." Kristen said with a sigh as she was further tugged into his room, stumbling in her dangerously high heels. "Why are you bringing me here?" She asked impatiently, recovering from her almost fall.

"Because I want my birthday present." He told her with a wicked grin, letting go of her as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking expectant.

"I'm your birthday present." She replied with a smile, motioning to her grey Elizabeth & James bustier and Rika grey tie-dye mini skirt, all cinched together by a bejeweled belt, making her legs look long and waist small.

"Well let me have you then." He said with a smile, Kristen's eyes going wide at the suggestion. She hadn't realized what she was suggesting to him.

"But-" She started, looking around for an excuse.

"No buts." He said in finality, his voice commanding. "Come here." He urged, reaching out when she didn't move immediately. His strong arms and hands pulled her to him with force, landing her body in between his legs.

It was a familiar position for her, feeling his strong thighs against her legs causing sensations that rocked her core. "Do you want me?" He asked in a low, almost desperate voice, trailing his fingers up her legs, stopping at the hem of his skirt and trailing back down to her knees.

"Mmfgh." Kristen replied, struggling to hold back a moan.

"Tell me you want me." He whispered against her skin, pressing his lips to her thigh and opening his mouth to bite down slightly, leaving his mark.

"I want you." She groaned as he continued upward, stopping at her hem before using his hand to go higher. He froze as he looked into her eyes, watching as her eyes lidded in the anticipation of what he was going to do next. "Don't stop." She hissed out in a whisper, running her hands through his hair, scraping his scalp.

"It's my birthday." He reminded her, his hand now just out of reach of her favorite spot.

"But you wanted me; now play with your toy." She whispered in response, smiling as his hands disappeared under the fabric, Kristen moaning as a finger entered her. She was exceedingly tight, considering no one had been inside of her for a while, Kemp groaning before pulling her into his lap so she could straddle him while he worked on her.

His lips found hers and they met in an explosive passion, Kristen moaning at the sensation. "Kemp." She choked out, removing her hands from his neck and reaching for his belt buckle.

He let her undo him, Kristen's mouth forming a cute little smile as she grabbed hold of his member, the skin smooth and velvety to the touch. She ran her fingers over the head with ghostly pressure, eliciting a groan from the boy under her. Pushing herself up so she was positioned above him, she sat back down, feeling him split her in two as they joined together.

"Ow." She whimpered into his shoulder, waiting for the pain to pass.

"What did I do?" Kemp asked, immediately concerned for her well-being.

"Nothing." She hissed, rocking so that the pain could mix with pleasure.

"You sure?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her neck and jaw.

"Very." She replied with a forced smile, hugging him to her as she bounced and rocked. "Oh god, KEMP!" She moaned as he used his hands to control the gyration of her hips, never wanting this stop.

"Yes, baby?" He asked through grunts and strangled breath.

"Happy birthday."

* * *

**A/N: **heyyy! Okay so did yall like the little bit of Kremp I just sent your way? I'm at work doing this so appreciate the dedication =) this chap is dedicated to the one and only **new perspective **, maker of AMAZING sets, and my partner in designer crime! I love you gurlll. Okay so onto review replies!

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **in due time peachy, in due time =) and update! Lolls.

**Derringtonhot: **heyy! I love you too hun! Derrick and Kemp have no hard feelings. They've both hooked up with each others girls. No harm no foul right? Haha. I bet you did scream! I think I'll do a chapter before the MEGA BDAY CHAP about the boy's POV's =)

**Coreysfallen: **thank you! And they'll be back together eventually! Promise! Phoenix and Dyl stuff will be getting REALLY interesting REALLY soon.

**x-mycloudinthesky-x: **thanks! And she is confuzzled! She and Jake are technically still together. And nooo, they're not back together yet!

**Margiegirl96: **thank you! =)

**Amazingxlivexlaughxlovex3: **thank you! And here's some dramaaa! R+R =)

**Iheartme104: **same! Like I'm getting some good advice rite about now! Team Daniel….mmm? ahhaa. And yeah, to give them like crazy drama would just be weird! Haha I love that song btw! Reunited! Haha. Sowwyyy hunn, but they can't just snap back perfect! Haha, I know right! No grandbabies…maybe. Lolls. Factoring can die in a deep hole of math by the way. Haha and the name is Tem =) its what everyone calls me anyways! So yup! Ilyy! R+R!

**MBAlpha: **does this one make you happy too? Lol.

**Don'txWannaxBexTornx3: **haha they're not REALLY back together yet! But yeah, Massie is brilliant isn't she ;)

**Spongefiend: **haha kisses to you too! And I love my massie/dyl chaps. But this one was super fun to write! Haha, I like your optimism!

**ReedHollis4Ever: **haha yayy! =) I'll update as fast as I can think and type!

**New perspective: **ahha its fine! I'm rushin so mine cant be long either. But tell me bout your problems gurllll. I love you! Byee! And thanks for the sets!

**Lelein: **suree! Send me what you have!

**ChocolateSkittles: **ChocoSkittzz =) ahahah I love you! You're such a rebel! Haha, they're not even really together yet though! And awww, dentention for lil ol mee ? I love you so much! I can't wait for degrassi! Like ZOMG YEA. Ahah you're the best! Love –TridentSplash!

**Desjanae: **=) Thankss !

**Juicy love: **=)

**Carolinee: **thank you! I'm trying to get them out as fast as possible =)

**.: **haha yay team massington!

**A Thousand Unsaid Words: **I love your SN btw =) hah I love that you've been reading. And you're definitely like me, reading bt not reviewing. It's such a bad habit! But I love that you love massie, cus I love her too! Thanks for reviewing! It's never too late =)


	112. I Like: Alicia

**10:36**

**Callas Villa, Spain**

**Sunday, July 7****th**

"Why did we have to go to mass?" Alicia asked, as she plopped down on the bed with a sigh, kicking off her floral pointy toed flats and shrugging off her blush pink Elizabeth and James kimono-style blouse.

"You know why." Nina replied with a sigh of equal despair, plopping down next to her cousin. She then unstrapped her copper heels, kicking them near Alicia's, forming a pile.

"At least grandma looked happy to see us this time." Alicia reminded with half of a smile, watching as Nina released her flowing hair from its decorative comb.

"Yeah, entonces, que quieres hacer hoy? (So, what do you want to do today?)"

"I don't know, Josh?" She said with a conspiratorial smirk, sitting up so she could take off her black Giambattista Valli pencil skirt.

"Sounds like a plan." Nina replied with a glossed grin, running her hand through Alicia's hair absentmindedly.

"How about a double date?" Alicia asked, the tiny light bulb in her head going off.

"That. Is brilliant." Nina answered, her dark eyes lighting up. "Who shall I bring?" She wondered, not really talking to Alicia anymore. "Montego, Salvador…Eldora?"

"Is Eldora a girl?" Alicia asked, her mind zooming in twenty different directions.

"Yeah, why?" Nina asked, peeling off patterned silk blouse.

"Just asking." Alicia lied, sitting up on the bed. "So who do you pick?" The brunette asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Mmm…all of them?" Nina surmised after a few seconds, finger combing through her own hair.

"Darling, you're fucked up." The brunette joked, throwing her a charming smile.

"Oh I know, but I think I'll have a good time with Salvador. After all, he is a model." She added, for extra emphasis on just how attractive he was.

Alicia didn't care though; as long as Joshua Miguel Hotz was all hers.

* * *

**Who: **Alicia, Josh, Nina && Salvador

**Where: **Museum, Madrid, Spain

**When: **11:05

"Why is this a day date?" Nina asked with a small groan, playing with the hem of her white cotton mini dress.

"It's an _all _day date." Alicia reminded her as she cocked her head to the side, staring at a piece of art.

"Oh yeah, that's why I agreed to this in first place." Nina answered, remembering that they had reservations at the Westin so they could "relax" during siesta.

"Exactly. Where _are _the boys anyways?" Nina inquired, pulling Alicia's arm in one direction as she decided she wanted to look at something else.

"Probably talking about how they're going to get with us by the end of the night." Alicia surmised, staring down at her 'Midnight Red' toes.

"That's all boys talk about." Nina agreed, nodding her head slowly. The two girls continued strolling arm in arm, Alicia remembering a time when this wouldn't even be possible.

"It's more like we're on a date." Alicia joked, re-rolling the sleeve on her red, plaid, Steven Alan boyfriend fit shirt.

"I know right." The Spaniard agreed once again, her brown eyes spotting two boys who looked lost among the ancient art. "Yo!" She called unceremoniously, waving her slim arm in the air to get their attention. Everyone in the museum turned to look at the pretty teenagers, most likely wondering where they got their manners from.

Nina simply smiled attractively at the onlookers, waiting for the two boys they called their dates to make their way over to them.

"Hey honey." Alicia said with a grin once Josh made his way to her, his lips landing on her cheek swiftly before looping his arm around her waist.

"Hola angel." He replied with a silly smile, making Alicia blush. She didn't know why, but something about him just drove her crazy. Maybe it was his pink lips or luscious curls that flopped into his face just so. Whatever it was, she didn't want it to change.

"You know, when I'm with you, I feel all nice and fuzzy inside." She blurted, feeling embarrassment wash over her five seconds later. Boys as hot as Josh Hotz wouldn't want a girlfriend who wanted warm and fuzzy right?

"That's how I want to make you feel." He answered silkily, pressing a kiss to her hair.

Alicia blushed even harder, her face turning a dark shade of red. "You smell good." He continued, moving his arm to her shoulder as they began to walk out of the museum, the atmosphere melting into their senses.

"So back to the hotel?" He asked her softly, Alicia presently too enthralled with him to answer.

"Um. Yea." She finally told him after a few moments, looking around to find her cousin. Nina was a few paces behind, her fingers laced with Salvador's as they talked and walked, their steps syncopated.

"I'm taking you out of those shorts." Josh breathed to her, Alicia feeling her body heat up. She wanted anything he would give her.

* * *

**Who: **Alicia & Josh

**Where: **The Westin: Madrid, Spain

**When: **12:08

"C'mere." Josh whispered before Alicia settled in between his legs, her own legs tucked under her as she kneeled.

"Yea?" She asked as innocent as possible, knowing very well what was about to occur.

"I want to touch you." He told her plainly, the very words sending a soft hum through her nerve endings. Alicia grinned wickedly in response, the Latina slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt. Josh stilled her hand midway, taking his rougher hands and rubbing her cheek. "Not yet."

"Then when?" She asked desperately, pressing her lips to his in need. Josh kissed her back gently in response, his hands roaming to her sides and then lower, running his hands up and down her smooth naked thighs, the goosebumps rising under his touch.

"Soon." He breathed to her as he broke the kiss, undoing her top button and kissing the spot he now left bare. He kissed her collarbone and neck as he slowly reversed his way up, undoing the other buttons as he went.

Alicia didn't know what to do in the face of the intense attention he was giving her, fearing her Seven jean shorts would be soaking soon enough. Even though she was usually the type for hot and quick hookups, she would admit, she liked it when he took his time. Josh's chocolate eyes trained on hers for a second, sending a shiver down her spine, as his look read something of pure love and lust. Alicia resisted the urge to blush furiously, kissing him just so she could close his eyes.

His hands finally made their way to her shorts, undoing the button with only a minimal amount of problems, dipping into her underwear and slowly massaging his palm against her folds. "Damn." She cried out, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling her close. "Josh." She groaned, rocking her hips against him slowly as she attempted to get his fingers to rub over her too-sensitive clit. "Please." She begged, the boy under her merely grinning into her shoulder. He loved this torturous treatment.

"What do you want?" He asked, nuzzling her neck softly.

"You." She groaned into his skin, nipping at it in attempts to cause some sort of reaction from him. He gave her none, only moving his palm slightly faster as she attempted to grab at his painfully stiff erection.

Alicia moaned as she continued to buck against him, the urge to have him inside her uncontrollable. She wanted his body connected with hers in the highest form of connection possible, nothing stopping her.

Except for a few pesky buttons and a thin fabric covered in fun designs. "Josh. Inside. Please." She managed to get out, throwing her head back in ecstasy, her hair hanging loosely in the air.

"What happened to being 15?" He asked as he completely stilled, his heart stopping at her request. He'd only had sex with Olivia before, and he couldn't ensure that he wouldn't hurt her or please her.

"What about it?" She asked through hitched breath, continuing to roll her hips.

Suddenly, a knock at the door halted all activity, annoying Alicia and pleasing Josh. "Yes?" Alicia yelled with a distinct edge to her voice, the voice that replied clearly Nina's.

"Get tu culo out here!" She barked in response, Alicia annoyed because she knew that siesta didn't end for at least another couple of hours.

"Por que?" Alicia yelled back, Josh's member slowly deflating under her hips.

"Because, mami just called, and Grandma's coming por cena. We were supposed to stay home and help cook!" Nina further explained, her voice growing more impatient as time went on.

Alicia sighed and unhooked her leg from Josh's waist, finding the whole process to be more than uncomfortable. "I'm sorry." She whispered against his lips a final time before buttoning her shirt.

She could kill Nina right now.

* * *

**A/N: **Short chapter I know =( but its some beautiful jolicia up in here ! I got my 1000th review yall! I love every single one of the reviews I get from you guys =) I never thought my story would get this many readers!

**new perspective: **Aww yess hunniee =) I love it! Hahha sleazy kemp voice=boner. Except I cant have one. Haha. I love the two of them. Like zomg, they've always been my fave. So yeah, I'll try to get them together as much as possible in the future. I love playing with the replacements lives. The PC is always bitching at them. Even Kuh-laire! Aww, get better =) You didn't make setties! But I understand things happen . that's why I have backups =) I just love filthy rich relatives don't you? And DPIC you're an AMAZING set maker!

**ChocoPrep: **Kris will be in the Hamptons for half of this chapter and Cali for the last half. Things shall heat up! Replacements are definitely a fail. An amazingly sad fail. Ohh Robin. Good ol'Robin. Tsk tsk tsk, should I bring her back? I'm thinking a poll!

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **He loves her! So much. Kristen will always be Kemp's soft spot, and Kemp is always her downfall. It's so sad. But maybe one day they can have a real relationship?

**cliquechic: **hey! This is your jolicia chap =)

**spongefiend: **not jealous! She just hates them. But how could you not? They ARE the replacements. Lol.

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3: **Thank you! Clam is your fave? Mm, that's new! I like it =) and Kristen gave Massie her blessings a couple chaps back! They're going with certain people . haha. You just have to wait and see!

**ReedHollis4Ever: **thank you! And damn girl! Even I can't do that. I kind of hate my earlier chaps :p. and yay! Keep reviewing!

**Lelein: **I really like that intro! It pulled me in! continue =)

**iheartme104: **Lmao! And thnx, I love that you like my name! Mmmm, sounds like a plan darling! Maybe an outside kiss could be good. The next Claire chap has some Clam drama in store, just so you know =) and omg, you only know the chorus too? Lol. Kremp? One time thing. Only cus boarding school is afoot! I would love to have her fight Lili! Maybe shove her in a pool! Non-threatening concussion? Haha. Ohh it's an interesting plotline alright ;) I love that btw: in there like swimwear. That's beautiful! I used to live in NY and then I moved…yur right about those school days. It had to be like 6 feet of snow and like 20 dead people!

**coreysfallen: **thank you! R+R =)

**lucyintheskywithdiamonds77: **Kemp is literally Kris's kryptonite! He always tries to be good to her and then fails. Let's see this time…lol. Haha, I love jenna too!

**MBAlpha: **yay! More happiness I hope?

**DaKoTaDiArIeS: **you're the 1000th reviewer! I love you officially! I love when people do a binge on my story and just read the whole thing through! I just admire the crazy dedication! Yeah, they are young, so I like to try and keep certain things to a minimum, but I can't wait to get to HS and let them go wild!

**AlexandriaaNicole: **Aww Mempsiee was fun for a while I must admit =)

Kay guys! I love you guys! R+R! Ohh new poll by the way!


	113. Need You Now: Jenna

**3:41**

**JFK Airport, NY**

**Monday, July 8****th**

Jenna sighed as she picked up her luggage from the carousel, lugging the heavy thing for a few seconds before letting it make an unceremonious landing on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Conan asked her as he watched his little sister's face screw up in annoyance. "I thought you wanted to be here." He said next, grabbing his own suitcase.

"Yeah, I do, but did I ever say I wanted to be here at 3 in the _morning_?" She asked, popping out the handle and dragging it behind her as they went in the direction of the many automatic doors.

"You know the time zones are different though." Conan pressed before throwing his arm around her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "It's gonna be okay sis." Jenna responded with a small noise and he smiled back at her, knowing she'd given in.

"Now let's get to that hotel."

* * *

**Who: **Jenna && Conan

**Where: **Easthampton, NY

**When: **12:07

"So, tell me what we're doing again." Conan said authoritatively, slightly bobbing to the sounds of Best I Ever Had by Drake, a new rapper that Jenna simply adored.

"_You're_ dropping me at Massie's house and then _I'm _going to take care of everything. There is no 'we'." Jenna replied bitingly, playing with the cuff of her light wash Simon shorts.

"Ouch!" Conan said with his charming grin, feigning a hurt look. "Am I just a chauffeur to you munchkin?" He asked, ruffling Jenna's hair a bit before paying attention to the road.

"Yes." Jenna replied with a smirk before slipping her Ray-Ban's on her eyes and letting the beats of Drake consume her.

They arrived at Massie's estate nearly 20 minutes later, Conan getting lost multiple times in trying to find it. The house itself was out of view, hidden by various shrubbery and a trees. "Her house is nice." Conan commented as they drove up the gravely driveway, coming to a complete stop in front of a glossy black door.

"I know, I think _all _of her houses are this nice." Jenna answered, her older brother's eyebrows raising a few inches on his face.

"All?" He asked, unable to keep the astonishment out of his voice.

"Yes. All." She answered with a grin, knowing it would only further astonish him. With that, she eased herself out of his rental car, a white Audi convertible, grabbed her large suitcase and made her way to the door.

The brunette knocked three times before someone answered, that someone being Inez, the Block's longtime housekeeper and the PC's favorite smoothie maker. "Hi." She said brightly to the short, stout woman, giving her a quick hug.

"Hello Ms. Jenna." She replied politely, patting her back before ushering her inside. "Ms. Massie is upstairs with Ms. Kristen."

"Thank you Inez." She responded, giving her a wide smile before rushing up the stairs. She immediately found Massie's room, seeing as it was the only one with the sounds of giggling girls emanating from it. Entering quietly, she knocked on the open door to announce herself.

"Jenna!" Massie exclaimed, getting up from her spot on the bed and throwing her arms around her neck. Kristen followed soon after, giving Jenna a tight squeeze before releasing her.

"I missed you guys so much!" Jenna said brightly before seating herself on Massie's bed.

"We missed you too." Kristen reinforced, going back to her previous activity, browsing through Massie's iMac.

"I _especially _did." Massie started and Jenna knew she'd be asking her for advice a few seconds later. "I've needed advice the whole time I've been here."

"Like what?" Jenna inquired, immediately swept back into her old duties with ease.

"Like the whole Derrick thing." Massie elaborated, playing with the fabric of her colorful Judi Rosen romper.

"What Derrick thing?" She replied, truly shocked. She had been under the impression that the explosive pair were done for good.

"We kissed 4 days ago, but now I don't know where we stand or what to do about it."

Smoothing down the front of her grey silk L.K. Bennet blouse she contemplated. "Do you still have feelings for him?"

"Of course." Massie replied without hesitation, blushing as she realized how quickly she'd admitted to it.

"Mm, well I think you should take it slow." Jenna mused, pulling her green Forever21 crossbody bag from her shoulder. "We're going to high school Mass. Like there's going to be new people, boys _and _girls. I think you should wait out first semester and just let things take their course."

"But what if he doesn't want me?" Massie whined, terror filling her bright eyes.

"Is that actually a question?" Jenna asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Well no, but still." Massie tried again, earning an eye roll from Kristen and Jenna.

"Massie, just let it happen and don't try to speed up the process prematurely. You definitely don't want things to end because some random new high school slut shakes her big boobs in his face right?" Jenna asked rhetorically, Massie not replying. "Exactly. So give him time to get used to the new environment, then make your move."

Massie nodded in silent contemplation as she realized just how right Jenna was. Then again, it wasn't really much of a surprise. "So…why are you here exactly?" Massie asked after a few seconds, her brow furrowing.

"His name kinda starts with Chris and ends with Plovert." Jenna replied with a grin, looking down at her gold Missoni gladiator sandals.

"Oooo, someone's still crushing on Chris." Kristen joked with a smile, toying with her multi stranded Lafayette 148 New York necklace.

"I mean, I did leave Europe for him." Jenna admitted, looking at the ground once again.

"So…you're saying you _didn't _leave amazing Paris just for moi?" Massie joked, adjusting her Juicy Couture glasses in her hair.

"Well…" Jenna started with a slow smile, before falling into giggles.

"So what's the plan for Chris and Jenna?" Kristen asked through her own fit of laughter.

"To bring the boys over and let nature run its course." Massie suggested with a shrug, knowing the two wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of each other once things began.

"Sounds good enough to me." Jena replied with a shrug, watching her toes wiggle in her sandals.

"Except, we need to get you changed." Massie decided after staring at her best friend for a few moments. "It's cute, but it's not 'come hither'."

Jenna groaned. "Massie, I went through my sex kitten phase already. Do we not remember the time?"

"Oh yes. When every boy at BOCD wanted some Stewart lovin'?" Kristen asked with a smile, standing up and adjusting her ivory and black Thakoon needlepoint print dress.

"Oh I remember that." Massie said with a grin, recalling a specific incident in which she was approached by someone on the basketball team who asked her if he would 'pass his number along'.

"So yea, Chris knows me like this. I'll be fine." Jenna reassured, playing with her hair.

"Mmph." Massie huffed looking over at Jenna. "If you say so."

* * *

**Who: **Jenna && Chris

**Where: **Cabana, Block Summer Estate

**When: **1:06

"Hey." Jenna started as she looked at the boy across from her, his dark eyes piercing her soul.

"Hi." Chris replied, distractedly playing with his phone. Jenna felt a pang of anger, feeling immediately disrespect at the lack of eye contact.

"Look at me." She snapped, sharper than she meant to, his eyes falling to her immediately.

"What Jen?" He asked with something close to a scowl, his eyes severe.

"I wanted to talk to you." She replied, her voice softening as she searched his face, wanting to bring him to her and kiss him.

"About?" He asked, resisting the urge to glare.

"Us." She replied, her eyes flickering in doubt. She didn't know how it would go over.

"Why, aren't you with that Zach kid?" He asked sharply, his eyes not as piercing as they used to be, now mixed with an emotion she could swear was something resembling hurt.

"No." Jenna answered with a scoff, wanting to slap him for being so dense.

"That still doesn't tell me why you're here." He replied, his arms now crossing over his chest.

Jenna sighed. Crossed arms were a bad sign.

"I…" Jenna started, not wanting to tell him how she felt in fear of sounding weak and helpless. "Nothing. You know what, fuck it. I should probably be getting back to the pool anyways."

With that final statement she stood, stalking off in the direction of the door. Her eyes were blurring as she reached for the knob, waiting for the moment she could leave and let it all out.

Before she could even open the door a hand pulled her back, flipping her over and pressing her up against the door with a force she didn't know he possessed. He pressed her further up the wall with his body, smashing his lips against hers.

"Fucking bastard." She hissed as she broke away, slightly gnawing at his bottom lip in anger.

"You loved it." He replied, dismissing the insult with a small eye roll.

"I was about to cry!" She continued, her hand rearing back to smack him in the face. Chris grabbed the hand she was going to use to assault him, pinning against the wall before staring her dead in the eye.

"I'm sorry." He told her, kissing her softly to let her know he meant it. "I just couldn't resist."

* * *

**A/N: **Short but fast =) lolls. Okay, so I'm bearing the gift of this chap! Lol. Next, is claire's, then the almighty Dylan. Guys, the Dylan chapter is so effing EPIC, like zomg. But the Claire chapter is good too =) okay, soooo…review replies? I think yes =) And oh, I want to bring back that little POSEUR inspired thing I did for the chap. I loved it SO much. Like *tear*. You don't understand how it helps me organize my thoughts! So I think I might try it again? (don't kill me). Let me know what you guys think though!

**DaKoTaDiArIeS: **aww thanks! I love all of my readers/reviewers and I think everyone deserves their own reply. I'm a real person too, and I like interacting with everyone! I got the idea from this one writer, but she like writes long paragraphs, which I can only do if I 1) have time, or 2) get an amazingly long review. Lol. But yea, I can't wait to mess them up. Are their lives only a little messed up? Oh, wait til high school ;) lol. Cus then I won't feel so bad about them doing certain things. Haha. Love you too! I hope to see you around more often on my review reply list!

**coreysfallen: **thank you! As far as plans go so far, their supposed to be together. And thank you again! Let's hope you like this one too =)

**derringtonhot: **hunn =) I liked this jolicia too. I know it's kinda slow, but don't worry, it's only one last round of them and then summer! They won't all have their own chaps for long. This is the last time, then its back to normal! No, they're not together yet. Haha. Maybe soon? Maybe not? Lol. But yeah, she turns 15 next summer, but as my resident story expert did she say this birthday or her 15th?

**Iheartme104: **I j'adore the long review. Like you do nawt understand. I'm now going to take the time to reply =)

death wishes on certain characters entertain me! Maybe I should have a separate little story in which I do what you guys want to the da10 characters? Like it, don't like it? Maybe I should attach it to the end of the normal chapters? Haha, that could be fun. Like I'll see which suggestion I like the most as far as doing something crazy to the characters and then do it! This could be, killing Allison, making robin birth a thousand children in penance for her sin? What do yuu think? Haha. Okay. As far as Kremp goes, I have plans for them. But master plans. Which means future plans. Haha. You don't understand how long this story goes on for in my head! I'm keeping her and every chapter or so I'll just cut to her POV and to Dylan's. haha, you know you love Allison. She's the bitch we WANT to hate but can't because she's just so Allison. She like fucks with Massie's head, is loyal to her friends and is super short all at the same time! Lmao, alright, I might just be able to squeeze a fight or two in there. Especially with lili. Jenna could beat her ass at Massie's bday when they all gather! I love Run's house. Like omg. DIGGY SIMMONS IS LIFE,LOVE,SEX,EVERYTHING LIKE OMFG DIGGY SIMMONS =) So..i kinda like diggy? Maybe just a little bit? Haha. I moved to be closer to mi padre! i actually love it in DC(where I moved), so I can't complain too much. Especially when I'm always visiting! And haha, I love you for being 1004 =)

**Lelein: **oh wow. That is some robin like behavior girl! Lolls. But hey, if you have no shame in your game, I don't either! That's why I don't hate robin-like people cus if you proud of what you do, then it's your life, live it =) haha, everyone loves MOSH. Idk why, but they do. Maybe I'll get some more in there soon!

**Amazingxlivexlaughxlovex3: **aww you mean it? When I read your review I had to go read their part again! I wanted him to go slow on her this time haha. It seems I'm slowly converting people as time goes on! Lol.

**Spongefiend: **I love when people read this at school ! like you don't understand. Hhaha. I have a soft spot for massington too so its all Gucci =) but chyea, thanks for the review, and I'm already thinking about the next chapter!

Okay R+R guys! I love y'all.


	114. Over: Claire

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Indigo wash Pacsun mini-skirt, white Helmut Lang racerback tee, red and black Delia's plaid button-up, thick brown belt, multi-stranded By Malene Birger necklace, white strappy Charlotte Russe platform sandals, black Marc Jacobs 'Stam' bag, black Ray Ban wayfarers, Chanel 'Vendetta' nail polish and gold 18k bangles

**1:05**

**Set, NYC, NY**

**Wednesday, July 9****th**

"We need to shoot in a few minutes." Rory reminded Claire as he casually strolled past her makeup chair, patting her head a little before going back to his previous activity.

"Oh, I know." Claire replied with a sigh, dreading this next scene. It was the ultimate kissing scene that they'd added between her and Daniel. Instead of her just giving him her earring, they wanted to up the anti. With an overdramatic sigh she looked over at her stylist Francine Melancon. She was gorgeous, all 5 feet 8 inches of her and she was one of the best in the business.

"Nervous?" The chestnut skinned woman asked, running a hand through Claire's hair soothingly.

"Very." The blonde admitted, pulling out her phone and shooting Massie a quick text along the lines of 'kissing scene with Daniel, omg 0_0'.

"It's just acting." She reminded the young blonde with a smile, pulling a dark plum C&C California tank top, a soft pink blazer that cuffed at the elbows, normal wash Victoria Beckham skinny jeans, light pink Butter suede ankle boots and a ruffled satchel. "Do you like?" Francis asked, not caring whether she did or not. The girl would be wearing it.

"I guess." Claire replied with a shrug, only able to think of the upcoming scene. Francine continued to talk to her but Claire tuned the woman out, her eyes wandering around the studio and what was _supposed _to be their fictional library.

"Cast!" The director boomed, his voice nearly vibrating the large space. "Let's get it together; we're doing this in 5."

-5 Minutes Later

"Claire." Daniel said to her, now in character and staring at her intensely. Claire Lyons, who was at the moment supposed to be Claire Standish, smiled impishly in response, her eyes combing his body.

"Yes Bender?" She asked, reaching up to brush a hand through his hair. The actual Claire started to regret taking this roll as her heart sped up, Daniel/Bender's lips moving closer to hers. She could feel the tickling heat of his breath and how he smelled like mint and cigarettes and it caused her to swoon slightly.

The large cameras zoomed in on them and the blonde felt as if someone was encroaching on an exceedingly private moment. Then she remembered it was all an act. This was a movie. She was Claire Johanna Lyons and her boyfriend was Cam Fisher. This boy in front of her was Daniel Kane, her _friend_ and boy she would be kissing because they told her to.

'This isn't my choice'. Claire told herself as their lips connected, but suddenly it became a choice as she felt the contact to her very core. His kiss lit a fire inside of her, not a Cam like fire, but a fire nonetheless. Claire pulled away for a second to come up for air, a blush now lighting up her cheeks.

Hands wound around her waist as he pulled her to him, kissing her again and parting her mouth as his tongue darted in, massaging one against the other. Claire gasped into the kiss, not even aware that everyone's eyes were glued on them, watching their every move.

"CUT!" The director yelled from above, startling the pair and forcing them apart. "That was beautiful."

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Green suede Smith biker jacket, cream Buckle macramé patterned tank top, grey American Eagle leggings, vintage Christian Dior butterfly glasses, black studded mini bag, dark brown Golden Goose riding boots

**3:58**

**Block Summer Estate, Easthampton, NY**

**Saturday, July 12****th**

"Massiee!" Claire whined as she lay on the alpha's chaise, running her hands along the smooth fabric of the chair.

"What Claire?" Massie replied with a sigh, running a hand through her dark tresses.

"I don't know how to feel about this whole Daniel thing." She lamented, staring at her naked toes with a sigh.

"There's nothing to feel. You were _acting_." Massie answered with an impatient sigh, not understanding why this was a topic of conversation. They'd been going over the same thing for nearly two hours now.

"Yeah, but the room like froze." The blonde admitted, Jenna's moody eyes snapping up to fix on Claire's clear blue ones.

"Really?" She asked, her head still placed neatly in Kristen's lap as she made no movement to turn to further stare Claire down.

"Yeah. It was like time kind of didn't matter anymore." She mused, playing with her too-long bangs idly.

"Have you felt that with Cam?" Jenna pressed, now turning her head.

"Of course. Always. But I never felt it with Josh, or Derrick." The Floridian admitted with a sigh and a shrug, feeling sorrier for herself than she had in a while.

"Well that's good to know." Massie added as a side comment, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

Claire cut her eyes to Massie and gave her a glare before turning to Jenna. "What should I do Jen?"

Jenna spoke after a few moments of thought, "I think you should forget about this Daniel kid, Cam's more important."

"I second that idea." Kristen seconded, raising her hand into the air.

"Okay, I will." Claire decided resolutely, hoping she'd be able to keep her promise.

* * *

**Who: **Claire && Cam

**Where: **Starbucks, Easthampton, NY

**When: **6:04

"Claire." Cam said with a sigh, staring into her eyes as if he was searching for something. The blonde just couldn't place her finger on what.

"Yes honey?" She asked sweetly, taking another long sip of her caramel macchiato.

"Why'd you cheat on me?" He asked softly, taking her hand in his and gazing into her orbs, his different colored eyes peering into her very soul.

Claire felt as if all her walls were crashing in at one time, not knowing how to say this. Could her just thinking about Daniel be considered cheating?

"I-I um" Claire stammered out, feeling lost and more than confused.

"Save it. I never thought you of all people would do this to me Claire." He told her, his voice now dripping with raw emotion.

"I only thought about him I promise!" The blonde responded frantically, her blue eyes glassy and brimming with tears.

"Claire. I saw you two together, don't try to play stupid." He all but screamed at her at that point, Claire shrinking back at his blazing glare. He'd switched emotions in nearly no time at all, scaring the blonde immensely.

"When did you see us?" She asked, her forehead wrinkling up in confusion.

Cam immediately searched for the evidence, a few moments later brandishing a copy of J14, Claire and Daniel on the cover. "You're _touching _him." He seethed, pushing it closer to her face. "He's _holding _you." He continued the disgust in his voice blatant.

"It's not what you thi-" Claire attempted, trying to defend herself, but she was cutoff before she could get much of anything out, quieted by Cam and the heat of his glare.

"I thought you would say that." He continued, now showing her his phone. "What's this then?" Cam asked, looking at her with only hatred in his eyes.

Claire fought through the wall of liquid that was clouding her vision and strained to see what he was talking about. Sure enough, there it was.

Her and Daniel kissing, on set mind you, and Claire looking like she enjoyed it.

"Where'd you get that?" Claire asked, her voice now coming out as more of a shriek.

"A source." He replied cryptically, looking away from her. "None of that really matters though, because we're done."

* * *

**A/N: **okayy. How am I doing with updating? Huh? Great? Oh, yeah, what's that? Amazing. Lol. Jk. I've just been super inspired lately. So yeah, get excited cus I have a lot of steam right now =) on to review replies! Waitt ! This chap is dedicated to **iheartme104 . **I love her!

**DaKoTaDiArIeS: **I love how you keep reviewing first! Haha. Keep it up and you might get a chapter dedication. Lol. Or if you give me some amazing idea! And thank you. I always wondered how people would feel with adding a whole new character to the PC. I'm not gonna lie, there's been some days when I've wanted to just kill Jenna off, but I've really come to love her. Plus being able to write hot scenes with Chris being a dominate BEAST is amazing. Haha. Well I love that she's like a bunch of different things at once, vulnerable little sister, bad ass and advice guru all rolled into one! And thank you! You're an amazing reviewer =)

**Derringtonhot: **hunn, I'm counting on you for the info! Lol. Aka, I'm too lazy to go look back myself. But yeah, have you found the almighty answer? As far as the guys POV I still plan on it. I might do it, like I said as a little middle chapter between the end of the summer set and Massie's party, but idk yet. I'll keep ya posted! And here's claire's chap! Love ya girl =)

**Coreysfallen: **thank you! I love that he was like oh, just playing, I totally didn't just crush you. Haha.

**ChocoPrep: **it's okay! I still love you even if you missed one. Lol. Was it hot? Omg yes! Achievement unlocked. I try to make all things hot. Or at least certain people. Was the jennaxchris hot? I just need to know. Haha. Omg Claire is not losing it. NO. lol. Not yet at least. They're not gone just yet, just not really present. Lolls. And omg yes! Just like Jenna! Plus ZOMG Dylan chap next :D

**Desjanae: **haha look at me converting people to the cause of people I like throw in the story! People usually hate OC's, cus I do, but yay! Oh, I kinda love Claire in general, I just don't know what to do with her. She's my angel of the PC! I can't let her do anything bad, therefore I cant eff with her life. Haha. So yeah, idk. But here's her chapter!

**Iheartme104: **okay here we go with long review reply =) =)

It was obviously all you darling. OBVIOUSLY. I think I should dedicate this one to you just because you leave such long reviews. Oh, I think I will ;) and I don't mind babbling dawlin. Lolls. Okay, some people say I'm strange and disturbed , but that's what people like about me. Let's just say I say the most inappropriate shit evaa. Haha. Omg you do that too? Me and my best friend be like I'm gonna come to your house…and the rest is histr'y. omg sounds fun. I need suggestions though. Cus if I try to think of alternate endings the real one won't ever be done! Hahah I bet you would be perfect! And diggy is a good compensation prize y'know. He's like the most amazing thing ever. Like….ugh yes! Omg he makes the rest of the family look a little unfortunate, I'm not gonna lie. Haha. But it's okay. As long as there is one beautiful soul! I believe in abstinence too…however diggy is the only exception. Hhaha. And a few choice othaass….lls. haha you want me to bring in diggy and make him mess with jenna?...good idea ;) or one of the other characters. Lolls. But I can't call him Diggy for like ff rule reasons =( . but yeah. Rape is bad. So not a punishment for the characters! And omg I can't imagine this story ending =( make it stop! Bad thoughts! Haha. Jk. But yeah, its not ending anytime soon. Lls. Robin took a long walk of a short cliff cus she's a hobag. Jk. She's like lurking in the cut; aka on some mystical vacae with her clique. I put up the poll to bring her back though. I must go check! Omg thank you! It's all about proving themselves! No one listens to me around here *huff && puff* haha. Omg phoenix. If I could make a heart I would . haha. He's like the best. So yeah, can we just say facking amazing? Oh there, I said it. Lls. Haha, as long as she's not as high. Haha. Who's first btw? And Alicia next? Mmmmmm…maybe. But I don't have any promises on people losing it before high school. They can't all go in deflowered can they? Oh well, its my story so they could, but I don't think so. Lls. Aww hun im sorry . (insert heart here) and awww, was it a monument or anywhere special? And haha I love the determination! Don't worry I'm not patient either like at all. Fuck I'm writing this review and it's like half a page. Lmao. Okay. So to continue! I love that you went through extenuating circumstances to read this. Like you're on BAMF (bad ass motha fucka for those who don't know) and yeah. I love yuuuuuuuu. Baiiii !

**New perspective: **DPIC it's all good in the hood baby gurl. I got you that you're going through ish, and you can always hit me up on polyvore or PM or whatevaa if you wanna talk! I got sets covered just in case so don't worry bout meh! Omg poseur is yum ! lls. And Chrisenna? I like that. First baby's name? Just maybe ;)

**x-mycloudisinthesky-x: **ahaha, nah, I do everyone's chap, whether I feel like it or not. Lmao. I actually had a ton of fun with that chap. It was nice to slow it down. Blame me listening to I like by Jeremih on repeat for the longest. Haha. Its like a sexy song gurl. So R+R and go listen to it! Haha

**cliquechic: **no Mosh for now. Lolls. But they're fun to play with! Ahaha I cant kill Claire off, she's important! And blissmoonb doesn't really stand for anything. Bliss Is my bestie's name. I used to call her bliss moon so yea :p R+R!

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **AHHHHHHH right back at yu =)

**Margiegirl96: **aww I miss them too. That's why I'm trying to slowly weave them back together! Haha you'll see why its so epic! Okay Kristen's chapter might be a tad epic, and massie's an epic character. Haha.

**Lelein: **DARLINGG, aren't all the best things in life? Lol.


	115. Precious:Dylan

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Striped navy and white Lela Rose jersey tank, teal Balenciaga skinny jeans, strappy tan Miu Miu platform sandals, white Chanel 'Rue Cambon' tote, Marc Jacobs sunglasses

**4:03**

**In'N Out **

**Sunday, July 13****th**

"This is **so** good." Dylan enthused as she took another bite of a juicy hamburger, not caring as condiments fell out of her burger and into her hands.

"That's what everyone says." Gia replied with a grin, rolling up on the sleeves of her multicolored, Cliff Huxtable like sweater.

"Why don't they have this on the east coast?" Dylan asked between bites, ketchup now on her chin.

"Because, everything is better in California." Brianna affirmed, taking a long swig of her coke before looking at Dylan with her dark eyes.

"That's not true, but whatever." Dylan replied in between a bite of food, wiping her mouth with a napkin after.

Brianna rolled her eyes playfully, going back to her fries.

"So…what's up with you and Phoenix? Gia asked, obviously attempting to keep her voice under control.

"Nothing." Dylan reassured, popping a fry in her mouth nonchalantly.

"Then why did you go upstairs with him at his party?" Gia asked, her eyes squinting as she continued to stare at the redhead.

"He wanted to chill." The redhead replied with a shrug, remembering that night clearly. It was the night she'd gotten her period. It was also the night she and Phoenix had almost gotten a little more personal.

"Phoenix never _just _wants to 'chill'." Gia replied her eyes narrowing before she got a distant look in her eyes. "Last time he said that to me, he ended up laying me down. He took my virginity and then he just moved on to the next one." Her eyes flickered with life a few seconds later, Gia suddenly getting quiet.

"She just doesn't want that to happen to you." Brianna said with a small smile, looking sympathetically at her best friend.

"Nothing's going to happen to me with Phoenix." Dylan replied, still unaffected by their warnings. He seemed nice enough, right?

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Grey T by Alexander Wang mini pocket tee, grey acid wash J Brand skinny jeans, olive Haviana slingback sandals, studded black Rebecca Minkoff mini messenger bag, Marc Jacobs sunglasses, Charlotte Ronson gold necklaces

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **White Burberry Prorsum button down shirt, black Joe's Jeans shorts, silver flats, black Yves St. Laurent 'Roady' studded suede hobo, chocolate Roberta by Olivia Palermo necklace, Mango oversized glasses

**The Time: **6:30

**The Place: **Marvil Estate

"I've missed you _so _much." Dylan told her best friend as they lay across her comfortable bed, her head in the crook of Kristen's shoulder.

"I missed you to." Kristen replied with a soft smile, looking over at Dylan.

Dylan loved the familiarity that the blonde brought to her life, reminding her of what she used to be. "So how was St. Bart's?"

"Something kind of…interesting happened." Kristen began, biting her lip. Dylan's heart stopped for a few seconds, knowing this couldn't be good. Her blonde companion didn't get nervous. So she knew this had to be serious.

"Like what?" Dylan asked, her heart speeding up as she thought of all the possibilities.

"Me and Jake…we made out." She nearly whispered, searching for Dylan's hand and holding it tight, hoping her best friend wouldn't be too mad.

"You kissed him?" The redhead asked, gripping Kristen's hand tighter as she felt her heart slowly break in two.

"Yeah, honey, I'm so sorry." Kristen told her softly, looking over at the girl she considered to be her sister.

"It's okay." Dylan replied with a sigh, a tearing making its way down her cheek.

"Dyl, I have a question." Kristen started, sitting up to look at her.

"Yea?" The redhead asked scared of what would come next.

"Why'd you sleep with Jake at the graduation party?" The blonde asked next, looking over at her with worry in her eyes. She'd never known her best friend to just do something like that on a spur of the moment impulse.

"I did what?" Dylan shrieked, sitting up immediately, her leaf green eyes blazing.

"You act like you don't remember that you slept with Jake!" Kristen replied, her green eyes widening as she watched her best friend deny it.

"I didn't!" Dylan defended, her mind trying to flip through that night. All she could remember was getting a lot more than buzzed with Kristen before and then making out with Jake a little later.

"You did, Dylan. It's okay, you don't have to lie." Kristen soothed, rubbing her arm. Dylan quickly swatted it away, her face taking on a pissed glare.

"I didn't." She hissed, thinking about what happened.

Wait. She _had been _sore. "I was sore." She whispered, turning to look at Kristen, fear blatantly displayed in her eyes.

"Sore where?" Kris asked, already knowing the answer.

"Down there." She whispered back, tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't believe this was happening. She loved Jake, but she never planned on it happening like _this_. Turning away from her best friend, she curled into the fetal position and cried, feeling her heart slowly sink into nothing. "I didn't know." She choked out brokenly, her body shuddering with her sobs.

"Kris…please, just leave."

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Floral Forever21 flutter sleeve top, light wash Heritage 1981 shorts, beige open cardigan, black patent leather Dollhouse heels, brown Botkier 'James' tote, black Dior sunglasses

**5:05**

**Marvil Estate. Beverly Hills, CA**

**Tuesday, July 15****th**

"Dylan." A voice called into the backyard, the redhead lying immobile on her pool chair, not responding. She hadn't been doing much of anything for the past two days, alternating between crying, lying still and sleeping. The voice called for her again and she forced herself to look over at the person.

Phoenix.

She liked the kid, really she did, but he was one of the last people he wanted to see right now.

"What?" She replied after a few seconds, her voice raw from crying for such an extended amount of time.

"Where have you been?" He asked his brows furrowed. "I texted you." He added, moving closer to where she was, sitting at the edge of her chair.

"Yeah, well I haven't been talking to anyone these days." Dylan spat, her eyes rolling beneath the cover of his glasses.

"Talk to me." He commanded, Dylan feeling that need to comply once again.

"About?" She asked, resisting the urge to tell him what was truly wrong with her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're usually happy." He replied brusquely, obviously not the sensitive type. This lit a fire of anger inside of her, turning her face the same color of her hair.

"You don't know fucking anything, okay?" She hissed her glare intensifying as she pulled her glasses off.

"Oh, your little boy toy dump you?" He asked with a fake pout, Dylan resisting the urge to punch her in the face.

"No." She growled, gripping the handles of her seat as her nails began to dig into the fabric.

"Then what?" He asked, his face softening, realizing making her yell at him wasn't doing her any good. He reached out to lay his hand on her calf and she shrunk back violently.

"Don't, touch me." She whispered, curling her legs up into a ball. She could feel the tears at the back of her throat and she tried to hold them down, barely winning the war.

"I'm sorry I was being a douche, okay? I'm just used to acting a certain way." He apologized, Dylan finally snapping her eyes to look up at his.

"S'okay." She mumbled under her breath, releasing her legs from their hyper-curled state.

"So tell me what's wrong." He pressed, his eyes floating over her.

"I had sex with my ex and I didn't know. I wasn't…" Dylan searched for the right words at the tears started to spill. "Completely there."

Phoenix nodded slowly before putting his arms around her and pulling her into his lap. "You'll be fine." He whispered into her hair, Dylan feeling safe and warm where she was. "Let's go upstairs." He told her after a few moments, Dylan getting up and leading him into her house, almost as if she was on autopilot.

They arrived in her room a minute later, Dylan leading him to her 4-poster bed and dropping his hand. She proceeded to sit down, crossing her legs and staring up at him.

Phoenix took his place next to her, the pair sitting in silence for a few moments. It was tense and thick, a mixture of emotions rolling off of them. "Kiss me." Dylan blurted suddenly, tilting her head towards him.

"Thought you'd never ask." Phoenix breathed in response, his hand going up to cup her face before connecting their lips.

Dylan swore she saw stars the moment before her eyes fluttered closed.

They kissed for a few more seconds, Phoenix wasting no time getting down to business. His tongue soon entered her mouth, Dylan moaning into him. "Damn." She cried out softly as Phoenix rolled Dylan onto her back, never breaking the kiss.

His hands roamed from her face to her waist, his hands snaking up her shirt and running up and down her soft stomach. One hand reached under her bra, feeling her taut nipples and pinching them between his nimble fingers. "Phoenix." She moaned into his ear, sucking on his lobe and gripping his shoulders.

The boy above her took this as a sign to continue, his hands feeling for her shorts, working fast. Dylan helped him out, undoing her own shorts and helping him get them down.

"Can I?" He asked softly, pressing his palm to her center.

"Yes! Phoenix yes." She moaned out, bucking against him in a way she didn't know she could. Old Dylan would've pushed him away and blushed for long after he's gone but this new Dylan was willing to take chances. His hand slipped into her cotton white underwear, fingering her clit for a few moments before finding their way to her opening. "You're so wet." He hissed to her, pumping in and out of her tight hole, at a steady pace.

"In." Dylan moaned out, not able to form words as he awoke something she hadn't known before.

"You sure?" He asked, his blue eyes staring into her green.

"Yeah." She groaned, her hormones getting the best of her head. Phoenix didn't waste time, positioning himself at her entrance within a matter of moments. Dylan hadn't even realized that his boxers had come down.

With a swift motion he plunged in, Dylan crying out in pain. "Ow!" She hissed, Phoenix cupping her face with his hands. A tear rushed down her cheek as she felt herself tear again, knowing it most likely hurt more the first time.

"You okay?" He asked as he kissed her tear away, moving against her at a steady pace.

"Yeah." Dylan sighed, staring at the ceiling and letting him continue to send pleasure throughout her nether regions.

"Moan for me." He implored, gripping her boobs.

"Mmfgh." Dylan replied, managing to get a strained one out.

He continued to pump inside her, Dylan wondering how long he would last inside her. Phoenix grasped her legs and wrapped them around his waist, getting deeper inside her, Dylan feeling him filling her to the hilt.

"Fuck!" She groaned, her eyes rolling into her head as she felt the pressure building.

"Come for me." He commanded, his voice sending a wave through her body that sent her body closer to climax. "Phoenix, damn." Dylan got out, coming as he slammed into her one last time.

With a few more pumps Phoenix spilled into her soon after, kissing her cheek before rolling over and away from her. Dylan sighed as she stayed in her position, simply looking up at her decorated ceiling and waiting for him to leave.

She didn't even want him near her at the moment. She just wanted to be alone.

"C'mere." He whispered, attempting to pull her into cuddle with her.

The redhead shrugged him off, turning onto her side and staring at the wall. "You're going to come here." He told her, his voice maintaining authority but not cruel. "I'm not leaving you here alone."

* * *

**A.N: **okay, hello, hi, haha. 3 chapters in three days yall! Question! Do you guys want the rest of the chapters for the other characters, or should the next one just skip to Massie's birthday? Either way you guys wont be missing much of anything. Lol. Okayy. Onto review replies =)

**Spongefiend: **lolls, yay for catching up! Chris is a jerk but I loved the jerkiness. Lmao. I feel bad for Claire too, but it'll get better I promise! And I know right, everyone decided to just find their way over to the Block mansion during the summer! At leas they have enough room! Technically, at the moment(in this clique-verse), everyone has gone home and Massie's back to just riding solo + the replacements. Haha. And thoughts on Dylan's chap?

**Kaleidoscope sunrise: **sowwy! Lolls. I know its not her fault, but misunderstandings lead to many things! Lol. Cam is being emotionall, cus you know how much he loves Claire! Lol. Are you ready? Cus I'm not done yet! Ahha. The high school years are up soon, get excited! Haha. So what did you think of dylan's haha.

**MBAlpha: **I love that im so inspired so I can make all you guys happy =) Alicia's was super fun to write! And who do you think did? Haha. That's a secret I'll tell in the birthday chap! =)

**ThePeachyWatermelonFuzz: **awww I'm sorry! I promise things work out for the best!

**Coreysfallen: **aww, I feel bad for cam too! Lol. Cam is the perfect bf, and Clam is just perfect as we all know. So you guys need to trust that I know what I'm doing! It'll all be okay! OMG that was like the nicest compliment ever =) I love you for that! It was soo sweet. Because I really do care about you guys. And there's nothing to miss about him now huh? Haha.

**Cliquechic: **lolls, so you like the breakup? Haha. Lol, that's the question I'm asking at the beginning of my Author's note! So reply and answer. Lol.

**Lelein: **everyone wants to take a walk on the wild side every once in a while. Or in other's cases, a lot. Haha.

**Margiegirl96: **Hhaha get crazy, get loud, it's a party, get wild, if you wanna have fun then do something CRAZYY. Lolls. Damn I watch too much Jersey Shore! But yeah, I'm happy yur excited =)

**Amazingxlifexlovexlaughx3: **Awww! Did you actually feel that! Im not happy I broke your heart but I'm a little happy that I could make someone feel what I'm saying. He's not going to date anyone else! Don't worry. Ooooohh, do yu see this even faster update? Haha.

**Cliquelover123: **AWWEE im sorry. Everyone needs to trust me though! It'll all be okay!

**Iheartme104: **don't you dare make it shorter! Lolls. I love the fact that they're so long!

Of course I'm gonna dedicate soooo many chaps to you! But not too many cus you'll make everyone jealous ;) lol. Ohhh, I like your death processes. Very detailed ;) I'm a super detailed person! Like why do you think I don't just write, and then they had sex! Lol. I have to be like, he slowly removed the strap of her La Perla bra, kissing the sensitive skin its wake….and then blah blah blah. Lmao. And see you get me ! yay. Haha. I've been told I'm the perfect friend too! Haha. I love them. And he IS the sexiest 15 year old. Well there are all of those boys that go to my sister's school. Lmao. But I digress! Wait. OMG DEGRASSI TONITE LIKE FUCK YEAH. But bring the list on baybay! I wanna see it! I hate that we cant make hearts either! Like I love hearts! Theyre the bane of my existence! Lmao, maybe it is inevitable! Well Im pretty sure it is! HOWEVER not yet. Haha. And awww, I'm here chicaaa. The monument? AWWW. I like barely visit any landmarks cus I've been coming here since I was 5, you know divorced parents and shit. Lls. But yeahh, there's an 1000 word limit. OMG one of these days, totes go for 999. I want to see the new episode of teen mom but its not on right now =( okay that's random but anywayyy. I like claniel! And LOVE YU DEUX!

**Lucyintheskywithdiamonds77: **lmao chrenna! I love them too! Someone came up with chrisenna! I like their pairing name though. Lol.

**DaKoTaDiArIeS: **Aww I'm sorry! But like boys are stupid. It'll get better. Haha. So zomg, it's a challenge, be first once I post this! Haha.

**Desjanae: **SEEE yu understand the need for drama! Haha. Mmm, I don't even know if I want her and Daniel to be anything serious! I haven't decided yet. Lol.

I LOVE YALL! R+R =)


	116. Happy Birthday

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Black racerback tank, striped black and white Bird by Juicy Couture blazer, ripped normal wash boyfriend jeans, black Balenciaga 'City' bag, gold fringe chain necklace, brown sunglasses, black Dollhouse 'Ciru' booties

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **White sequined Ashish racerback tank, black shrunken Elizabeth and James blazer, normal wash skinny jeans, black Furla oxford shoes, Emilio Pucci bag

**3:09**

**JFK, NY**

**Thursday, August 22****nd**

"Alicia Rivera." Massie said with a grin as her best friend approached her, attempting to play coy and act as if she didn't know the girl in front of her.

"Massie Block." She replied soon after, looking her up and down.

"I missed you." She said with a cordial nod, her long flowing black hair resting against her back and chest.

"So much!" Massie shrieked, dropping the act and throwing her arms around her best friend. "You mist fill me in."

"Definitely, you have to do the same for me too." Alicia enthused, throwing her arm around the brunette's shoulder. The two walked in time, strolling out of the airport and in the direction of the Block's rented limo.

"So, Leesh, what did you get up to in Spain?" Massie asked as they settled into the creamy black leather seats, the brunette crossing her legs. The amber eyed alpha inhaled, smelling the mixture of new car smell and fruit that invaded the car. It wasn't pleasant.

"Josh…a lot of Josh." Alicia admitted after a few moments with a giggle, her smile widening as she thought about how he'd set her skin on fire at almost every available moment.

"Damn girl. I got into a lot of Kemp and a little Derrick." The alpha admitted wickedly, pursing her lips before pulling down her sunglasses. "Oh, and there's some people I want you to meet."

Alicia's heart sped up, partly in excitement, and partly in dread. "What kind of people?"

"Like girls." Massie clarified, running a hand through her hair apprehensively. Alicia Rivera didn't exactly play nice.

"How nice…" The Latina replied with an eye roll, blowing out the air left in her mouth and collapsing back into the seat. "Even _more _drama."

* * *

**Who: **Alicia, Massie && the Replacements

**Where: **Massie's Bedroom

**When: **5:00

"Alicia." Massie began testily, watching the Latina's eyes flicker in blatant disgust. She was, by far, the most judgmental PC member.

"Yes?" She answered in a short clipped tone, watching as this _excuse _for a clique bounded over. She observed Lili first, taking in everything from her long sandy blonde hair that hung just so to her clear blue eyes that had only a bit of sparkle. She looked at her body next, seeing the girl had a semblance of a figure, volleyball maybe? The blonde wore a pleated Vanessa Bruno mustard yellow top, straight leg jeans and black ruffle Rebecca Taylor mary jane style pumps. "Mediocre at best." Alicia hissed out in disapproval, earning a searing glare from Lili herself. "Try me." The Latina spat next, shutting the girl up.

She surveyed Casey next, knowing this girl couldn't be serious. Grey cutout boots with a pink nude Open Ceremony pullover? The two items shouldn't even know of the other's existence, let alone be on the same body. "Ew."

Alicia looked at Belinda next, deciding to judge her harder because she was Latina. She looked somewhat acceptable in a grey knotted Herve Leger bandage dress and some dangerous looking heels. "Hola." She said with a slight tilt of her head and a smile, feeling a tad proud.

She drifted over Caroline next, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Massie." Alicia said after a few seconds before turning to leave. Had her alpha lost her mind?

* * *

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Cheetah print one-shoulder frill TopShop dress, black Balenciaga motorcycle jacket, black Steve Madden open-toe shoe boot, black Steve by Steve Madden cross body bag

**The Place: **Some restaurant

**The Time: **7:30

"Are you excited for high school?" Cohen asked with a half smirk, Claire knowing he was using this opportunity to bring up her age.

"Too excited." The Floridian replied with an eye roll, stabbing her filet mignon with a small grin.

"Oi Duckie, don't get your knickers in a twist." Daniel chided, knocking her shoulder lightly with a fist.

"My knickers aren't doing anything." Claire replied bitingly, glaring at the plate.

"What's wrong Claire?" Ingrid asked, pursing her blood-red stained lips.

"Oh, nothing." The blonde replied unconvincingly, everyone wondering whether she was throwing this fit on purpose.

"Do you miss Cam?" Rory asked sympathetically, resting a hand on Claire's arm.

"You don't know anything about me and him." Claire growled defensively, pushing him away from her.

"I didn't say I did." The boy replied with a sigh, feeling oddly hurt by the blonde's brashness.

"Well then don't ask!" She snapped back, her voice rising in volume.

"Claire, don't be loud, we're in a restaurant." Ingrid chided, her blue eyes training on her, giving off a threatening glare.

"Ingrid, don't tell me what to do."

"You should really just get over this whole Cam thing." The older girl assured with a patronizing smile, attempting to get her to settle down.

"How could you say that?" Claire asked her voice breaking as she thought of the dark haired boy.

"Fuck it. Claire. Okay, I'm the reason you guys broke up. I sent him the picture and the magazine because we needed your head in the game. You could never fully commit to Daniel until Cam was gone. It was all for the better." She finished her small speech with a satisfied smile, all of the boys around her staring at her with wide eyes.

"Ingrid. How could you do that to Duckie?" Daniel asked, his mouth fixed into a frown. "Even though I _do _fancy Claire, I would never want to take away the boy she loves."

Claire blushed deeply at Daniel's words before turning to look at Ingrid. "Fix it now."

* * *

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Black Karen Millen bandage skirt, black Christian Louboutin prive pumps, navy blue decorative TopShop crop top

**The Place: **Marvil Estate, Beverly Hills, CA

**The Time: **9:40

"So, you leave tomorrow?" Phoenix asked her as they sat across from each other, the boy playing with her hands.

"Yeah, I'll be back in like 3 days though." Dylan answered, playing with the ends of her red tresses. "It's not like your gonna miss me." The redhead added cheekily, sticking her tongue out at the blonde.

"Why wouldn't I?" Phoenix asked with a half smile, his captivating blue eyes capturing her leaf green ones.

"Why would you?" Dylan countered smartly, her eyebrows rising as she waited for the answer.

"Because I like spending time with you." He said with a grimace, Dylan knowing he wasn't used to this whole emotions thing.

"Oh, so you like spending time with _me_?" Dylan asked with a grin, pulling her hands away from her.

"Yes." He replied shortly, his eyes flickering with different emotions.

"You're lucky I like spending time with you too." The redhead replied sweetly, giving him a smile.

"So, one for the road?" Phoenix asked with a small grin, reaching out to caress her soft cheek.

"I don't know yet." Dylan whispered back, fighting emotions building inside of her.

"Wait, do you regret what we did Dylan?" The boy asked her, worry etched in his face.

"I mean…we did have sex right after I told you I was essentially raped." She answered bitterly, upset that she'd even got pleasure from their union.

Phoenix's eyes went wide at her confession, his breath catching as he thought about what she was implying. "You think _I _raped you too?"

"No." Dylan replied hurriedly, shaking her head before she could continue that train of thought. "I'm just saying, we're not even together, and I don't want to continue that type of relationship with you until I feel better about things."

Phoenix let go of her hands and stared into her eyes. "Are you mad?" Dylan asked, a worried tremor coursing over her skin.

"Of course not." Phoenix replied quickly, giving her a small smile to let her know that's not what he meant.

"Then why'd you let go?" The redhead inquired, her voice getting small.

"Because I want to give you as much space as you need."

Dylan grabbed his large hands in hers and interlaced their fingers. "I don't need _that _much space."

* * *

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **Grey T by Alexander Wang top, black Willow open blazer, normal wash Bardot skinny jeans, grey and navy blue Penny Loves Kenny pumps, black Alexander Wang 'Rocco' bag

**The Girl: **Allison Carrington

**The Getup: **black gilded bow Vintage Collection t-shirt, dark wash shorts, pink Belle by Sigerson Morrison sandals, black Proenza Schouler bag, red Betsey Johnson tulip studs

**The Place: **Allison's Suite

**The Time: **11:50

"You didn't see her like I saw her." Kristen whispered to Jake, staring at him with tears in her eyes. "What did you do to her?"

"Why is she crying?" Allison asked, going into defensive mode easily. Jake didn't answer, looking into his lap. "**Answer **me." She seethed, close to baring her teeth.

"Me and Dylan had sex." Jake said with a sigh, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Yeah, we know, that doesn't explain Kris."

"Dylan was drunk." Jake continued, his eyes glued to the ground.

"She **didn't know**!" Kristen shrieked, her body now wracking with sobs. "I had to tell my best friend that she'd lost her _virginity_. She was too fucking drunk to sit up straight! Jake…" Kristen started, attempting to gain her breath. "How _could _you?"

"I didn't know, okay?" Jake tried, not wanting to look up at his best friends.

"No, not okay, you've scarred my best friend. You took something precious to her and she wasn't even really there for it." With an inhale she angrily wiped away her tears. "Just get away from me; I can't look at you right now."

* * *

**The Girl: **Alicia Rivera

**The Getup: **Light pink tiered zipper front crop TopShop blouse, black BCBG Maxazria bandage skirt, cream bow headband, leopard print Jimmy Choo pumps, pink Fendi 'Baguette' bag

**The Girl: **Massie Block

**The Getup: **Green cargo Current/Elliot skinny jeans, white VPL sheer tank, khaki Oasis military jacket, studded tan zip up Balmain lace-up ankle boots, black Givenchy 'Elschia' bag

**The Girl: **Claire Lyons

**The Getup: **Green lace Oasis insert top, white Cheap Monday skinny jeans, cream Chloe blazer, grey polka-dotted Miss Selfridge pumps

**The Girl: **Dylan Marvil

**The Getup: **Black lace and peach Beyond Vintage mini dress, normal wash straight leg Diesel jeans, beige platform cut-out sandals, brown Louis Vuitton 'Eden' monogram speedy bag

**The Girl: **Kristen Gregory

**The Getup: **Normal wash bootcut jeans, white camisole, beige Elizabeth and James blazer, brown ruffle L.A.M.B. ruffle sandals, quilted teal TopShop chain link bag

**The Girl: **Jenna Stewart

**The Getup: **Grey The Row cashmere sweater, dark wash J Brand short shorts, beige open toe Maison Martin Margela ankle boots, black Chanel tote, black Ray Ban wayfarers

* * *

**7:09**

**Massie's Backyard, Westchester, NY**

**Friday, August 25****th**

"Happy Birthday Massie." An attractive girl by the name of Effie Christakis cooed, giving Massie a charming smile before disappearing past her and into the crowd. It had caused the alpha's heart to stop, considering Effie was a _senior _at Parrington. She watched the girl strut away from her, towering over everyone in her 5'11 stature.

"Effie?" Alicia asked with a raise of her neat eyebrows, nodding in approval.

"I know." Massie replied on an exhale, shaking her head with a small sigh. She was now thanking the gods she let Lauryn invite who she saw fit. The very girl in question was milling around her party as if it was her own, clad in a black and white plaid button up, berry leather Marc Jacobs biker jacket, regular wash Citizens of Humanity skinny jeans and brown python Yves St Laurent platform pumps.

Another beautiful brunette walked by her and she immediately recognized the girl: Opal Barret, a sophomore. She was class president, captain of the lacrosse team and all around popular. Massie's heart swelled in excitement.

Even though half of these people were just names and faces, it was nice to be around influential people on your special day right?

-Food Table

Claire simply glowered at the shrimp in front of her, willing it to shrivel up and go away. It didn't. Ever since she'd received the news of Ingrid and her conniving plans she'd been in quite the state. She was prone to snapping at just about everyone, from Massie to an innocent bystander.

She was feeling less than complete.

"Claire." A voice called from behind her, Claire's lips tugging at a smile. She'd have to put on a happy face. For him at least. "Hi Der." She said with a faux grin, throwing her arms around him. The two hadn't had much interaction outside of a few texts here and there and just being encased in his embrace sent Claire to the brink of tears.

"C." He replied with his signature smile, looking her up and down once she pulled away. "Nice outfit. Cammy's gonna love it." Derrick assured before disappearing into the crowd, not allowing Claire the chance to lunge at him. She would've if she could. Instead she simply stood with something similar to a scowl on her face.

A few moments later Cam appeared in the distance, Claire's heart speeding up double time. She loved him still, and the fact that he was looking so _delectable _wasn't helping matters. She bit her lip subconsciously as she continued to stare in his direction. She didn't know why, but this was really affecting her. Claire forced her feet to work and stormed over to him, slightly wobbling in her sky-high pumps.

"Cam." She said authoritatively, settling her hands on her non-existent hips.

"What?" He asked harshly, barely looking into those pools of blue he'd come to love.

"We need to talk." Claire answered, attempting to be strong. It was taking everything she had not to succumb to the pain rocking her chest.

"About what?" Cam asked, his two different colored eyes focusing on her with intensity.

"Us. Did Ingrid tell you what she did, that me and Daniel's kiss was a part of a scene?" Claire asked desperately, needing him to believe her.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry." He replied, his gaze softening.

"Just give me a little while; I spent the better part of last month thinking my girlfriend cheated on me. You just left it alone and didn't try to convince me otherwise. So I left it alone too."

"Alright." Claire sighed, the tears in her eyes building. She didn't want to _wait. _

Leaning close to her, Cam's lips lingered over her ear, Claire wondering if he would kiss her. Instead he began to whisper against her skin. "I still love you."

-The Pool

"Don't even think about it." Dylan Marvil hissed as she watched Jake close the distance between them, now standing only three feet away from her. He made her skin crawl now. She didn't want to be near him.

"Dyl-" He started, the redhead shaking her head furiously. She didn't want to hear this.

"No." She replied, tucking her hair behind her ear and crossing her arms.

"I didn't know." He whispered, attempting to reach out and grab her hands.

"No!" Dylan continued with even more force, not wanting to be touched. She felt as if he'd violated her in the most precious way. "You fucked me while I was nearly incoherent. I'll never get my virginity back. You stole it." She hissed, turning away from him.

"I'm sorry." Jake started with a sigh, looking into her eyes imploringly.

"It doesn't cut i-" Just then Dylan felt her stomach rock back and forth, feeling the hot spit flood her mouth. Turning on her heel she hurried away as fast as she could in search of a bathroom ready to empty her insides out.

Finding salvation in the cabana's bathroom she gripped the sides of the porcelain toilet and hurled, tears accompanying her lunch.

Things were not looking good.

-Center of the backyard

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you," Everyone sang, Massie's heart lighting up. She was turning 15, and in two weeks she'd be starting high school. Everything was falling into place and she had her most important girls around her. This was perfect.

Well, for her.

* * *

**A.N: **Okay, this is the end! I'm finally gonna click the new story button =) After all this time! So it's been fun. But we're in high school now yall! Onto review replies =)

**DaKoTaDiArIeS: **yay for being first!

**xXxmandeexXx: **sexy Dylan had to make her appearance y'know? Haha. Thank you for the info =) that's one reason I had her react so violently and upset because I felt that she'd treat it almost like a rape. Next update shall be a new story!

**Coreysfallen: **yay, I'm glad you liked the chapter! Omg yay hotness. When people tell me it was hot I get happy cus that's the goal! And yay. A lot of the time people criticize the fact that the characters do so much. I'm just like they're 14. Not that terrible yeah? But yeah, next up is high school!

**kaleidescope sunrise: **yay I made your day :D well I helped it along. Haha. Dylan's one of my faves too. And it would phoenix isn't allowed to fuck and duck dyl. Just no. and yayy, I'll keep making you smile!

**Spongefiend: **that would be crazy. Haha. I took you guys' advice! So I skipped. And whats DA10 without some drama.

**Iheartme104: **yayy I love you for that! And it does make me smile!

Omg I'm totally loveable. I kind of weirdly make best friends in about three to five seconds. Haha. I guess cause I'm really upbeat and fun to chill with! I know what you mean cus I totally understand. I write a little poetry too =p haha omg my story would totally suck. It would be like and then phoenix fucked her. NOT interesting. Haha. Omg I know people probs forgot because it was just one drunken night, but I need Dylan to find out. Haha. I just didn't know what was going to happen by then. I had her just give it to him and chalked it up to vulnerability and all that shit. Wholetime, I just really wanted them to get together. Haha. Diggy IS A FINE ASS SOPHOMORE. YUMMMM!

I totally love all your pairings. Maybe I'll like make up characters and have those boys be there play-by's. sound like a compromise? Mmmmm? Lolls.

Damn those short term relationships, hha. However, those are the only one's im good at. Lmao. My first kiss was behind a building and it was actually perfect. I got tingles all over =) and haha, my parents not being together didn't affect me at all. It's the way its always been . lls. I love my life as liz! Like yes. Omg I would love to be your valentine, even though it happened already!

**MBAlpha: **Thank you! And you guys didn't miss much =p lol.

**Cliquechic: **I took your advice :D

**Lelein: **ahah alright. Thanks for reading =)

**Derringtonhot: **damn I've missed your reviews. Lmao.

Okayy, I know cam's being irrational, like super irrational, but it gets better! Lol. Omg not broken up forever. Never that. I couldn't take it! Makeup kisses? Haha. And awwwww hun im sorry! They'll be okay soon enough. Haha.

Dylan and Jake are still 'together' but they aren't really. They're both obviously living their own lives. Haha and obviously, that's the best way to make her feel better. But boys will be boys. Lol. Omg I remember her innocent days! And don't worry. She won't be a hoe. I couldn't bring myself to let her do that! And she's a 14 year old teenaged girl…they never know what they're getting into. Haha. But you'll have to sit back and let the drama unfold. Lolls, I like both of those shows so its pretty tight! Omg I haven't seen it yet so shhhhh ! I love writing this story as much as you love reading it =) omg I will be utilizing the email option cus for high school im gonna need some direction =) And thank you for the long review hun!

**HawtCouture: **I j'adore your SN by the way. Allison is the token bitch but she has some good sides to her too. Lol. And lls, I get that comment a lot. I know people who have had sex in middle school for one thing, and only one of them did it in middle school and the other one happened the summer before high school. The rest of them are still virgins. All they really do Is hook up…in a really hot manner. Haha. And awww, zach and jenna, I liked them while they lasted =)

**TVAddict10: **I missed you! And zomg I know right! Jolicia is adorable. I also like chris and jenna too. Haha Claire and Daniel are probs not going to happen. Haha. And Phoenix and Dylan are like my new loves. She only slept with him so soon because she was going through some things. Dylan isn't a slut, I promise =)

**ChocoPrep: **Aww im sorry! Lls, let's hope he changes for dylan's lest things get interesting. Yes, im back with another chapter =)

**Muse566: **aww I know it feels that way! But thank you =)

Okay so this is the end you guys! R+R I love y'all!


	117. Final Author's Note

**Okay you guys, I clicked the new story button! (finally) haha. To find the new story just go click on my profile and it's right there! I love you guys and its been a looooong journey, but its not over quite yet. Get excited!**


End file.
